Dangerous Liaisons
by Fireismyelement
Summary: Bonnie is out for revenge against Kol in New Orleans and soon finds herself drawn into a plot with the local witches to overthrow a vampire tyrant, Marcel. Caroline is kidnapped by Klaus and is thrown into the same situation. Bonnie and Caroline hatch a plan to kill the Original family once and for all. Pairings, mainly Kennett&Klaroline, but some Kalijah as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except plot and original characters**

 *****IMPORTANT: I was fireismyelement, now I'm renegadewriter89*****

 **I'm back and I'll be updating twice a week until I'm back to where I was before I left off. I am sorry for disappearing, but it was because I was hacked and I've recently moved to Europe. Now that I'm here and I have internet, hopefully I'll be able to keep updating.**

 **I've taken season 4 in a different direction so I hope you enjoy! No Hayley or baby-plot in this fic, don't worry! If anything is non-canon or different it is intentional, and a lot of things will veer away from canon. It'll be mainly Kennett and Klaroline (though probably mostly Kennett) and some Kalijah here and there.**

 **No beta, please be kind!**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Bonnie Bennett kept her eyes on the road as she drove toward the Mikaelson mansion. She would not let any superfluous thoughts distract her and land her in a ditch. Since Elena's murder and Jeremy's mutilation, she'd been in a few near car accidents. Her thoughts had been too scattered for tasks that required concentration.

Kol had murdered Elena. She had set up an ambush for Kol along with Jeremy. The Original had taken Jeremy's arms to make sure they couldn't find the cure. All to make sure they didn't wake the mystical Silas. He'd staked Elena through the heart, just left her hanging from the wall by the stair case. Jeremy he'd left armless on the kitchen counter. Kol had healed the wounds before leaving, but that hadn't brought the limbs back. The hunter had been in shock, unable to move.

It had been Bonnie who found them that way. Coming to look for Jeremy, she'd started to scream. She called Caroline, and that's when the crying started. Stefan and Damon showed up when Caroline did. Together they took care of it, afterward Stefan disappeared. She had no idea where to. Damon had gone after Kol, it got him killed. Maybe that's what had happened to Stefan too, she didn't know. Bonnie didn't care about the eldest Salvatore, but she hoped Stefan was still alive.

Since then Jeremy had spiraled back into drug abuse, alienating everyone. Everyone except his psychologist. All this happened only a few short months ago and yet it felt like an eternity had passed since. Between Elena's death and gradutation it was like time stood still.

One thing was for sure, Bonnie was forever changed. Finding your boyfriend mutilated and your best friend dead, can do that to a girl.

Bonnie couldn't change the past, but she could make sure it didn't happen again. And she intended too.

The car pulled into the Mikaelsons's driveway. She parked it right in front of the main entrance, just in case she needed to make a quick get-away. Not likely. Pulsating with expression, Bonnie doubted she had anything to fear from Klaus.

The witch didn't bother with knocking, instead she strode right into the house.

"KLAUS!" she yelled until she found him.

He was out back on the balcony, having a drink and staring off into the distance. He had an impressive view of the forest and rolling fields. It was somewhere beyond the boundaries of his property. Bonnie noticed the sketch book open on the balcony railing. A beautiful girl with ringlets smiled up from the page.

 _Unbelievable, the psycho is sketching Care,_ Bonnie thought.

"Stalk much?" Bonnie said, nodding at the sketchbook.

With a growl Klaus closed the sketch book. "What can I do for you, Bonnie?" the tone still held the hint of a threat, but nowhere near the growl it usually was.

"I'd prefer your brother's head on a platter. But I'll settle for daggered," she told him, a pleasant smile playing on her lips. The thought of Kol's death, made her happy. She knew that should scare her, but she was too filled with grief and fury to feel else.

"Which one? As I'm sure you recall, I have more than one," Klaus took a big swallow of his drink.

"Kol."

His lips curved into a smirk.

"I think we can come to some sort of agreement," there was an evil glint in his eyes. "I can locate him for you, but I am afraid I cannot get close."

"Good. Someone has done a hell of a job cloaking him," Bonnie grit her teeth in irritation.

It was true, Bonnie had spent the past two weeks trying to find Kol using magic. She kept getting blocked, someone with a lot of power was keeping her from finding him. Exactly how that was possible, she didn't know. It was times like these that Bonnie missed her Grams the most.

"And you are willing to drive a dagger through his heart if you do find him?" Klaus asked, studying her.

"Eager even," she replied.

"Yes, I suppose you too, are motivated by Elena's death."

"Don't pretend to grieve," Bonnie spat.

"I don't," he said. He held his hands up, as if to show he wasn't a threat. "I don't grieve for Elena Gilbert. I grieve for my lost hybrids."

"Yes, poor hybrid freak of nature," she spat.

"Now is that any way to talk to the man who is going to hand you his brother?" Klaus asked.

"From what I hear, you aren't too happy with him yourself. Don't pretend it's some big loss."

"Duly noted," Klaus smirked. He was far too happy about all this for Bonnie's taste.

"Tell me where he is, give me a dagger and I'll make sure he's on the receiving end."

Did she ever wish for another white oak stake. Kol had taken the one belonging to Elena and Jeremy. He had the last one in existence. Too bad she couldn't get her hands on that one, she could end the Original family once and for all. Well except for Klaus, he would wind up desiccated at the bottom of the ocean. It was not that she objected to his death, yet she did, object to Caroline's. She could not kill the vampire her friend descended from, that would kill her as well.

"Not quite so fast," his smile was predatory now. "I will tell you where he is. You will get close to him somehow and _together_ we will run a dagger through his heart."

"Meaning you don't trust me with the dagger," Bonnie chewed the words out.

"Of course not. I am invulnerable to it, but what's to stop you from using it on one of my other siblings instead of Kol?"

"Maybe this; he's the one who's killed my best friend and mutilated my boyfriend?"

"Ah yes, young Jeremy, your lover. How is he doing? Learning to do things with his feet, is he?"

"You disgust me."

"Careful, I'm your way to Kol."

"That doesn't mean I hate you any less."

"Tell you what, he's in New Orleans, at this little witch hang-out known as _The Coven_. Nice little place, if the witches don't kill you. Kol has always had some report with witches, he's _fond_ of them, you might even say. So on occasion he takes refuge among them, small wonder you cannot find him."

"This witch isn't going to shelter him, she's going to dagger him," Bonnie muttered.

"Excellent, anyway head down there in a couple of days, I'll fly you out first class. As for me, I have some business to attend, but rest assured I will be down in a week or two."

Bonnie turned the plan over in her mind, looking for a possible ambush. She decided that even if Klaus did decide to ambush her, she could take care of herself. He would be the one in trouble, and she doubted he was stupid enough to double-cross her.

"Fine, you've got a deal."

"Fantastic," Klaus smirked. "I'll just give my little brother a call then, shall I?"

"Go ahead," Bonnie said nodding.

Klaus took out his cellphone, pushed a couple of buttons and put it to his ear. Bonnie waited impatiently as she listened to the ringing on the line.

"Kol," Klaus greeted. He sounded relaxed and cheery. "How are you?"

A wordless drone of a reply that made Klaus laugh came through the line. Bonnie didn't understand a word of it.

"Fantastic! Yes - no - I am not happy about that whole doppelganger business. I've realized, family is more important."  
"False tales," was all Bonnie could make out. She could hear Kol continue talking, but she couldn't hear it all. It was clear he didn't trust his brother though.

Klaus did his best to smooth the situation over. He was down right charming, he even impressed Bonnie. After what seemed like an eternity, Kol agreed to have Klaus come visit him.

"But I warn you, Nik. I am not going anywhere near that dull little town of yours," he was shouting. Bonnie could hear him even if she wasn't the one making the call.

"That won't be necessary," Klaus said before hanging up. "He's in the French Quarter of New Orleans, hiding out among the witches. Just as I thought."

"What kind of witches would shelter that monster?" Bonnie wasn't sold on the idea of Kol liking witches.

"Most take a liking to him. You appear to be the exception, sweetheart."

" _That_ I don't believe. I don't care if your mother was a witch, he's a psychopath," she shook her head.

"Believe what you like, but that's where you'll find him."

XXX

Bonnie already had a bag packed and ready to go in the car. She refused to take Klaus up on flying her out. He was planning on flying out not long after her. She wanted to get there long before him. She also wanted to make it to New Orleans without him knowing how or at what time. Just in case he had some old friends to do his bidding.

She only had one stop to make before leaving Mystic Falls, the Gilbert house. She could leave without seeing anyone else, but she couldn't do the same to Jeremy. He deserved to know she was going to get revenge. As far as everyone else went, it was safer if they didn't know what she was doing.

"Jeremy?" Bonnie knocked as she tentatively opened the door.

"GO AWAY!"

"Jer," she repeated, softer this time, more careful.

Jeremy was on the couch. He looked terrible, messy clothes and hair, but that wasn't what scared Bonnie. What scared Bonnie – even more than the missing arms, was the glazed look in his eyes. He was high.

"I said; go away," he was grumbling now instead of yelling and somehow that was worse.

"Where's the nurse, Jer?" it was barely even a whisper. She was horrified to find him alone. He shouldn't be mutilated and alone. It wasn't fair and worse yet, he was not capable of functioning alone, so why was he?

 _I'll never feel his arms around me again,_ the thought made Bonnie want to sit down and bawl. But she didn't because then she might never get back up.

"I chased her away. She finally had enough of me," he said with an odd sort of satisfaction.

"You can't keep scaring the nurses off, Jer."

"Sure I can."

"No, you can't."  
She sat down next to him, placing a gentle hand on his knee.

"What else –" he shook his head. "They won't let me take the pain away, Bon," his voice was strangled. Tears were threatening to spill in his eyes. Furiously he blinked them away.

"Oh Jer," Bonnie sighed. She squeezed his knee and tried not to let her own tears spill. "Listen to me, I can't change the past, but I can kill Kol. I am going to kill Kol."

Jeremy blinked stupidly and stared at her for a long time. His brain was working slowly because of whatever drugs he'd taken. After a long time he said; "But you're not a killer."

"Trust me, after everything the bastard has done, I'll manage. This is the only way to begin to help you, let me do this."

That wasn't entirely true. She was also working on a magical way to regrow his arms. Since she didn't know how long that might take or even if she could do it, she didn't tell him. It was proving difficult though. The expression was making her restless, which meant it was hard to focus. She was confident it would be easier once Kol was dead.

Too much power in one body. It made her volatile, dangerous. Bonnie didn't realize this. The power and grief were clouding her judgment. As well as her grip on reality.

"SO WHAT? SO FUCKING WHAT, BONNIE?! WILL KILLING KOL GIVE ME MY ARMS BACK OR BRING ELENA BACK FROM THE FUCKING DEAD?!"

Bonnie stayed silent. She did however, retract her hand.

"ANSWER ME!" Jeremy bellowed.

"No, it won't," she said, struggling to stay calm. "But revenge is all I can give you so I will. Good bye, Jer."

Bonnie made it to the car before she burst into tears. Tears that turned into noisy, hysterical sobs. This had been her last ditch, desperate attempt to reach out to Jeremy and she had failed. She cried until there were no more tears and she was left dry heaving, gasping for breath.

Bonnie caught her breath. As slowly as her breathing returned to normal her grief was replace with rage. By the time she drove out of Mystic Falls, white hot fury had consumed her.

Kol Mikaelson was going to die. Painfully and slowly, just as soon as she took the dagger back from him.

 **For now, I will be updating twice a week until this story is back on track. Follow me on tumblr** **: grandwitchwinner**

 **Izzy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except plot and OC's**

 **** I USED TO BE FIREISMYELEMENT***

 **Still no beta and I'm back! Not doing a re-write, but I am proofing the chapters again since I need to re-upload everything. A character in here is not inspired by AHS, but rather the real life person. Do some googling, she was totally cool. And that's all I'm going to say in the way of a spoiler! ;)**

 **CHAPTER 2**

Bonnie had arrived in New Orleans earlier that day. She had been driving for 24 hours, stopping only for the occasional roadside nap. Saying it was a relief to check into the hotel would be an understatement. Why did she race all the way down here? The answer was simple, she wanted to get there more than a week ahead of Klaus.

Klaus would not be arriving yet because he had business to take care of in Mystic Falls first. Exactly what sort of business it was she didn't know and hoped to never find out. Everything he did was plain and simple too evil for her. She did hope to use that extra time to locate the stake and maybe get her hands on it before he arrived. Bonnie figured that was probably getting ahead of herself though. No doubt, Kol was guarding it closely and had hidden it even better.

As it turned out, Klaus had spared no expense booking her room. It was one of their largest. Fresh flowers stood on the dining table along with fruit. The bed itself was a large canopy with gold trimmings. The walls were a deep red with that same gold trimming to match the bed. The furniture was old, mahogany by the looks of it and extremely costly. Elegant and definitely outside of her budget.

If the bedroom had been impressive, the bathroom was almost enough to rethink her 'desiccate Klaus'-plan. It was white and gold tiled, a spa bathroom with a large claw foot tub and a rain-shower head. It was Bonnie's idea of heaven and it irritated her how much she liked it.

"Humph, that's one extravagant bribe," Bonnie muttered even as she was headed to the shower. No doubt Klaus wanted to make sure she didn't double-cross him by giving her the royal treatment.

XXX

A few hours later after a shower and a long nap, Bonnie felt better. Well her human side felt better at any rate. Her inner witch on the other hand was growing steadily more uncomfortable. She knew all too well what that feeling of pressure building in her chest meant. Her magic, power, whatever needed release and soon, otherwise she would explode. Maybe if she was really lucky she would get to give Kol an aneurism before the night was over. The thought made her smile. Especially since just last night she'd been on the phone with Klaus, formulating a plan she did not like.

At all.

 _"I just wanted to ask you how you plan to get close to my brother?" Klaus had wasted no time, and cut straight to the chase. It wasn't like him to skip pleasantries and it immediately put Bonnie on edge._

 _"I'm not sure. I thought I could pretend I was there with you."_

 _"Not going to work, sweetheart. He knows you detest me."_

 _"That's an understatement," Bonnie muttered. "Alright then I'll try to get in good with the witches, rather than worrying so much about Kol. I mean it's not like he'll ever trust me anyway so I wouldn't really be gaining any real access, so why bother, right?"_

 _"Actually, Bonnie that's where you are wrong," even over the static line she could hear his self-satisfaction._

 _"I am so not going to like this, am I?" she'd murmured in response._

 _"Probably not," Klaus chuckled. At least the bastard was being honest. "It has occurred to me that you are an attractive young witch."_

 _"Gee thanks."_

 _"And –" he continued as if she had not spoken at all. "As you may know, my brother is quite fond of women."_

 _"Oh no – Klaus I am NOT seducing Kol!" Bonnie wondered if Mystic Falls were already too far away to set him on fire._

 _"You do not necessarily need to seduce him," but if he were to become enamored with you while you were working on your expression problem with the witches…" his voice trailed off._

 _"That would give me a way in. Even more access than if I were there with you."_

 _Dammit, he was right._

 _"You see my point, fantastic."_

 _"We'll see," was all she had said before hanging up on him._

Almost a full day had passed since then and Bonnie still had not made up her mind.

Still just in case she decided to take Klaus's advice she dressed for the occasion. She agreed it was practical, but the idea of flirting with Kol, maybe even letting him touch her…it made her feel faintly sick. The question was, how far was she willing to go to get revenge? If she balked at this, she may as well pack it up and go back to Mystic Falls right this minute.

Trying to think about something else, Bonnie put on her little black dress, leather boots and ruby red lipstick. Then she straightened her hair and lined her eyes with black. Then and only then did she consider herself ready for battle.

 _The Coven_ was a dinky little jazz bar in the French Quarter, a scarce minute walk from her hotel. Terribly considerate of Klaus really. Might even make her desiccate him as painlessly as possible, then again maybe not. _The Coven_ looked as if it had not been renovated since the 1920's and maybe it hadn't been. Regardless it had a smoky, sort of mysterious atmosphere that Bonnie appreciated. Mainly because she knew her Grams would too.

When she walked in a few heads turned her way, but most went right back to what they were doing. The bar was mostly populated by women, but what few men were there let their gazes linger a little longer, appreciatively. Bonnie ignored all of them, except Kol. He was sitting at the back with a group of women. When her eyes met Kol's a jolt of something foreign and electric went through Bonnie. Her eyes hardened even as Kol's handsome face changed into an insufferable smirk.

 _As bad as his brother,_ Bonnie thought.

In a flash Kol stood not two feet from her. Bonnie choked back a scream, but couldn't stop herself from taking a step back. She quickly recovered her composure though.

"No humans allowed, I take it?" Bonnie asked, eyebrows raised. She was challenging him and maybe that wasn't smart. Well too bad because she just didn't care.

Kol chuckled.

"None at all. You're a long way from Mystic Falls, darling. What brings you to these parts? Not that I'm complaining, mind you," he gave her an approving once over.

"Don't make me hurt you, Kol," Bonnie threatened.

"Intriguing," he smirked. "I bet you could make it feel real good, darling," he winked.

Bonnie didn't think. She just released the power that had been building. Kol fell to his knees, eyes never leaving hers, even as he gasped in pain.

Next thing Bonnie knew, she lay on her back. The spell was broken and Kol leaned over her. He must have knocked her legs out under her.

"You're going to regret that, bloodsucker," Bonnie growled.

"At last, a challenge," Kol said, smirking.

"Enough! I do not allow violence in my bar!" a clear voice rang.

The woman who had called out strode forward. She was a tall dark-skinned woman with the wildest and most beautiful curls Bonnie had ever seen. She was taller than average and a little wider, but she moved with such power and confidence the on-looker became convinced she was the size everyone wanted to be. Her features were high, sharp and could have been called noble if not for the wild look in her eyes. She obviously had too much spirit to be an aristocrat.

"This, little witch is Marie Laveaux," Kol said throwing a wicked yet oddly affectionate look at the other witch.

"The Marie Laveaux?" Bonnie asked not believing her ears. How could that be? She had outlived the average witch by a good 50 years, was she a vampire now?

"The one and same, Cherie," Marie spread her arms out theatrically. "I sense power about you. Follow me and try not to assault any more of my patrons on my way."

Bonnie scowled at Kol as she passed him. Marie Laveaux went into the back room.

The room itself was as smoky and dim as the front area. The walls were hung with velvet ropes, almost like the curtains at a theater. The soft sound of wind blowing and leaves rustling came from behind them. Once Marie closed the door behind her however, Bonnie could have sworn she heard frenzied whispering, it sent shivers down her spine. At the center of the room was a round table, crimson cushions seated around it and a golden, spindly candelabra on it, six candles were lit. They provided the only light in the murky room.

Gingerly Bonnie sat down across from the Voodoo Queen herself, not knowing what to expect.

"I'm –"

"I know who you are, Cherie," Marie interrupted. "You are Bonnie Bennett, last of the Bennett witches and you have good cause to hate Kol Mikaelson," she spoke with an oddly musical quality to her words. It was almost as if she were chanting or singing. Or maybe it was the Creole, Bonnie was hearing. Whatever it was she found it soothing. It did not however dull Bonnie's mind. Whatever she was hearing, it was not magic.

"How do you know all this?"

"The spirits, they tell me such things," Marie answered off-handedly, as if it were nothing.

"You can hear them?"

What wouldn't Bonnie give to be able to hear her Grams again?

"I do and no, child you don't want to know how," she laughed yet it was not a happy sound.

"So the stories are true," Bonnie whispered.

"Some are, some are not and some are in part. But the truth matters little in a good story, isn't that so?"

"Well no, the truth does matter," she insisted.

"My you are young however, you will learn, Cherie," she did not make it sound like a good thing.

"That's why I'm here actually. Only I want to learn about expression, I mean," Bonnie said. It was easier to think about it in a detached sort of a way now that the power had been given some release. Even she had not thought giving Kol an aneurism would be quite so satisfying.

"Expression?" Marie Lavaeux quirked an eyebrow. "So that's the darkness that has its claws in you, child."

Bonnie really, really hated being called 'child'. Normally she would have argued, but she was quite certain that would only make her seem even more of a child to Marie.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean I suppose it is dark."

"And powerful," Marie nodded. "I suppose that is how you came to be mixed up in it? Many witches have before…it's no shame, tell the truth."

"Well actually…" Bonnie told her all about Grams and the spirits as well as Shane.

"I see," was all Marie said afterwards. It was clear she was taking her time, thinking it through. "And do you want to continue practicing magic?"  
"Yes."

"Then there's no help for it. You'll be needing expression and you'll need to know how to control it."

"And you can teach me?" she asked, breath held.

"That I can."

"What do you want in return?"

"Nothing. It is my duty to help a fellow witch in need. So it has been for almost two centuries," Marie answered gravely.

"All the same, I'd like to give you something in return," Bonnie hated feeling as if she were in someone's debt.

"If one day you can, I will appreciate it, but don't trouble your head with such things now, child."

"Thank you."

"Come along then and let's have a drink. And don't worry, Cherie, we do not card here at _The Coven_ ," she winked.

Bonnie laughed and followed her out.

"I suppose not with vampires and century old witches running around."

Marie chuckled, it was a deep throaty sound.

"I look good for my age, don't I?" she asked, spreading her arms wide to show off her figure.

"That you do, darling," Kol stepped out of the shadows and spun her playfully around.

"Eavesdropping, boy?" Marie clucked her tongue disapprovingly.

 _Boy?_ Bonnie thought. She was amazed Kol didn't tear Marie's throat out for that one.

"Can't blame me for being curious."

"What do you think killed the cat?" Bonnie interjected sweetly.

"Good thing I'm not a cat then," Kol winked at her.

Marie Lavaeux interrupted their bickering with a derisive snort.

"Cat or vampire, it makes no difference. No one can eavesdrop on a conversation in that room, so stop wasting your time, Kol."

"Ah, but I've nothing save time," his eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Don't play the fool with me, boy. You know as well as I, this time will never come again," Marie snapped sharply. Irritated, she flicked her long red nails at him.

"And yet people never really change, do they?" Kol said thoughtfully, almost philosophically. "Their as absorbed as always in their little everyday problems, convinced they themselves and their situations are entirely unique."

Bonnie was shocked. She never would have thought Kol stopped killing and maiming long enough to make friends. Yet here he was chummy with the local witches and the most famous Voodoo Queen of all time. She also never would have thought he gave any thought at all to humans, other than as sport or food. And here he was reflecting upon human nature throughout the ages. Maybe once he really had been more than a killer. Of course that must have been a really, really long time ago, Bonnie decided with contempt.

"Don't you be knocking that, boy. I make a fortune telling fates and selling love potions," Marie nudged his shoulder affectionately.

"There's no such thing," Bonnie remarked drily.

"Sure about that, Cherie?"

"Yes."

"No, but there is a market for it, which amounts to the same thing," Marie laughed. "Let's have a drink and I'll tell you all about it."

XXX

An hour later and Bonnie was laughing hysterically at one of Marie's stories. Kol had slowly been inching closer in the corner booth, but had stopped when she glared at him.

"'Course I never did fool witches or poor folk. Figure they've got enough hardship as is," Marie concluded.

"Sure, but vampires on the other hand," Kol grumbled.

"So I've let a few of your kind burn, what's the harm in it?"

"How?" Bonnie asked, interested in this latest revelation.

"Oh you now, pretending to enchant a daylight ring or two," Marie replied breezily.

"Or a hundred," Kol corrected.

Marie chuckled.

"Perhaps, but we cannot have too many vampires running around, now can we?"

"It's not me you have to explain yourself to," Kol said. "Rebekah's the one with the grudge."

"Oh yes, that beau of hers," Marie waved it off. "That was over a century ago. Niklaus has killed a dozen more since then I'm sure."

"Actually no," Kol said. "Her last beau and Niklaus became as close as brothers. Back in the 20's when Stefan Salvatore was still known for being fun. I take it you've heard of him?"

Bonnie's stomach tightened. She didn't care to have Stefan's past rehashed.

"The Ripper? I know his reputation," Marie wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"I'm not surprised. You know your friend is quite famous," Kol added in an undertone for Bonnie's benefit.

His effort to include her was not appreciated.

"Gossip, Kol, really?" Bonnie muttered, but didn't push the issue further.

Kol shrugged and Marie, who lacked super hearing carried on unaware Bonnie had spoken at all.

"Bah! Famous? More like infamous! Now there's a vampire I'd do away with if I could."

"He's not like that anymore," Bonnie interjected, louder this time.

Marie laughed. "Cherie don't tell me you're in love with a Ripper."

Kol laughed too then. "No, Marie her boyfriend is painfully – _helplessly_ human these days."

"And who's fault is that?" Bonnie demanded.

Kol fluttered his lashes dramatically and pretended to look repentant.

"So that's it then, darling have you come to kill me?"

"Trust me, I would if I could, but since I can't, don't flatter yourself; I'm not here for you, bloodsucker."

Kol made a whooping sound of approval.

"I love a challenge, darling!"

"Now, Chére don't you be harassing young witches in my bar, you know the rules."

"Yes, ma'am," Kol answered. He winked and somehow managed to make even that seem sardonic.

"You're incorrigible," Marie laughed. "And I think age is making you worse, Chére."

"Nah, I was born bad," he winked.

Bonnie snorted. She didn't believe him. The story of how the Mikaelsons had become vampires told her none of them had been born bad. They had been made this way in part, the rest was their own doing. They'd made their choice a long time ago, becoming monsters of their own free will and never looking back.

"She don't like you!" Marie remarked with yet another laugh.

"I know," Kol smiled ruefully. "Now tell me, why you can't kill the Ripper? I know you, darling set your mind to it and you can kill a vamp half-way across the world."

"Oh you do know how to flatter a girl!"

Bonnie resisted the urge to fake gag. Their easy banter and flirtation was way too much. Clearly the two had been close friends for too long.

"Marie…"

"Alright, alright. It's Marcel and his vamps, they've done something. I've never seen the likes, but they can see when and where magic is being cast in New Orleans…at least outside of my bar. If I try to cast something that reaches outside of this building…I'll have a hundred vamps swooping down on me and I don't know if they can predict magic or what in Hell's name they are doing, but it's making them damned hard to kill."

"Maybe I should just kill them for you?" Kol offered, a wicked smile gracing his lips.

"Oh no you don't! First I need to know how he's doing it!" Marie wagged a warning finger at him.

"Yes, ma'am, but then we kill them," his eyes danced with mirth.

"Yes, all of them."

"How about you, Bon Bon want to kill some vamps?" Kol asked, gleeful.

"Only if you promise never to call me Bon Bon again."  
"Deal."

Bonnie returned his easy smile this time. Helping Kol kill the New Orleans vampires could work in her favor. Seeing Kol with Marie had made her begin to worry that perhaps it would not be wise to kill Kol right under Marie's nose….but if she helped the Voodoo Queen with her local vampire problem, she couldn't very well deny Bonnie the right to the same thing, now could she?

XXX

Late that night when Bonnie at last made it back to her hotel room, her head was spinning. She'd had a lot to drink and the plot to kill Kol and desiccate Klaus had grown twice as complicated during the course of the evening. She had no doubt she could still pull it off, but it would be harder than she had anticipated.

As Bonnie drifted into a restless sleep her dream didn't make it less confusing, it made it that much worse.

 _"Bon Bon," Kol's soft voice drifted to her along with the faintest notes of jazz music. The song was soft, haunting._

 _"Don't call me that!" Bonnie complained, looking around for him._

 _"Sorry darling, I just can't help myself when you look so…ravishing."_

 _Bonnie glanced down, she was wearing a blood red dress. It was a flapper dress, slim fitting over the body with gold sequins. The waist flared out, gold threads decorating the flaps. Covering her arms were a pair of silk gloves, the same shade of red as her dress._

 _"Where am I and why am I wearing this?"_

 _"You don't like it?" Kol's voice sounded as if he were sulking. "I wasn't awake for the 20's, I may have gotten it wrong."_

 _"That's not the problem and you know it!" she snapped._

 _"Tsk tsk, don't they teach manners in the 21st century?" Kol asked. He stepped out of the smoky shadows and Bonnie saw he was dressed in a pin-striped suite, complete with a fedora. She'd never admit it, but he looked good. In a smooth criminal sort of a way, which she supposed wasn't really that far from what he was._

 _"Where. Are. We?"_

 _"Don't you recognize is? It's_ the Coven _back in the 1920's or at least how you imagine it. You see, Bon Bon this is all a dream."_

 _"You're manipulating my dream?" Bonnie said, horrified._

 _Kol shouldn't be able to get into her head like this, no matter how strong he was. She thought witches had a natural immunity._

 _"No, darling you are having a sinfully good dream about me."_

 _"I'd hardly call it 'good –" before she could finish her sentence, Kol had flashed in front of her and pulled her into his arms. A quick brush of his lips against hers silenced further protests._

 _Then he twirled her around, together they moved to the music. All the while she was almost painfully aware of his touch, his body pressing against hers. Then moving away again, then touching. It was a dizzying sensation._

 _And just as the heat between them began to build she woke._

Shame and revulsion filled Bonnie. After what he had done to Jeremy and Elena, how could she be having sex dreams about him? Bile filed her throat , she ran to the bathroom and threw up.

 **KOL**

Kol sped away from the door when he heard Bonnie get up. He wasn't taking the chance that she was on to him and might find him lurking right outside her hotel room door. Contrary to what he had let her believe, he did not entirely trust the little witch. Her arrival in New Orleans coincided just too perfectly with Klaus's phone call. He had not stayed alive this long by being stupid or by trusting Klaus. Still he figured the witch's loyalties would be easy enough to secure. After all, he already had a plan and he suspected she had even more cause to hate Klaus than to hate him.

 **Thanks for reading, don't forget to follow, review etc! And a huge thank you to those who already have! I'm grandwitchwinner on tumblr. I'll be updating as quick as I can while do some basic brushing up/correcting of the chapters**

 **Izzy**


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and OCs***

 **This once again written without a beta so please be kind and if anyone wants the gig just let me know** **This is a Katherine-centric chapter and it is short, it's mostly just some backstory/filler so I thought I'd upload it straight away. Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 3**

Katherine Pierce stretched lazily in bed, being careful not to hit Elijah. The sounds of the city reached her ears, growing ever louder as the people in the streets carried out their morning routines. She sighed in contentment. A penthouse in New York City had definitely been the perfect place for them to start eternity together. She sneaked a peak at Elijah. He was still sleeping, his chest rising and falling slowly. Katherine snuggled closer and smirked.

Life was good at last.

500 years ago when this whole mess had started, she had never thought all it would take for her to be happy would be Mikael's death, a distraction for Klaus, and _Elijah_ for her. She strangled a laugh because she didn't want to wake Elijah. It was still weird to be laughing from happiness for a change, but there you had it. After half a millennia Katherine was happy.

Coming up with a suitable distraction for Klaus had been absurdly easy. Just tell him someone is after his power and he goes running – fool. Convincing Elijah to run away with her had been in comparison, much harder. Mainly because she nearly choked each time she tried to apologize or say, 'I love you'. Old habits die hard. What else could she say in her defense?

Still she'd worn him down and they'd run away to New York. Since arriving nearly a week ago, Katherine had been deliriously happy. She never wanted this feeling to end. It was almost as if she were Katerina Petrova, that long forgotten human girl she'd once been. The thought made her sad and instead of dwelling on it, she kissed Elijah awake. This was probably as good as life got and she had no intention of wasting as much as a second of it.

XXX

Katherine and Elijah strolled down the sitting holding hands, like a couple of lovesick humans on their honeymoon. The thought didn't irritate Katherine the way it would have before, instead it only added to her happiness.

"Is this real, Katerina?" Elijah asked, squeezing her hand.

"I was just wondering the same thing," she giggled.

"Well if it is just a dream or I'm dead, don't wake me," he pulled her into his arms and pecked her lips.

"Promise."

"Good," he smiled affectionately. "Now where would you like to go for breakfast?"

"I don't feel like human food," Katherine licked her lips. She'd spied a delicious looking young man only seconds before. "Do you remember how they used to taste?"

"Before the industrial revolution? Of course I do, there's nothing like it," Elijah's wistful look matched her own.

"It isn't the same anymore, is it? The world."

"Sometimes I look around and think I'm dreaming –"

"Because none of this could possibly be real, I know the feeling," Katherine sighed.

Elijah smiled faintly at her.

"And then other times I see the beauty in the modern world. I cannot say I miss two month long voyages simply to reach the New World."

"I think it's called America these days, darling," Katherine giggled.

Elijah snorted with something that could have been amusement.

"Don't you start with me. I remember when it was only known to the natives and the Vikings."

"Don't be such an old man!" Katherine laughed.

"Old man? I'll show you old man!" Elijah swept her into his arms and kissed her vigorously, much to the annoyance of everyone else on the street. "Could an old man do that?" he demanded.

"One just did!" she declared with a laugh.

"You impertinent child! I'll have to teach you, who's not an old man. At once."

"That sort of talk doesn't make you sound any younger," Katherine teased.

The teasing glint in her eyes quickly became one of surprise as she watched Elijah. He walked up to the nearest young woman, who was walking alone. She worse a serious black suit and held her gaze straight ahead, which made it all the easier for Elijah to capture it. Katherine listened intently as he quietly compelled the woman into joining him in a nearby alley.

"Well are you coming, Katerina?" he asked in a low undertone.

"Yes," Katherine hissed in reply.

Irritated with his tone she followed him.

Elijah had already bitten into the woman's neck when Katherine stepped into the alley. He lifted his head, his lips were covered with blood and his fangs were visible.

"Join me or am I still too much of an old man?" his voice was teasing, daring her to join him.

Even Katherine had to admit it was a bold move, they were only a few feet from a busy street. However, humans were as predictable now as they had been centuries ago. They continued to hurry past the alley not even thinking to look most, others not looking on purpose because you never knew what you meant see in a New York alley. Seeing meant maybe taking responsibility, and no one wanted that.

Katherine did join Elijah though and together they bit into the woman's neck.

The blood was hot, sweet with a coppery undertone. Humans may all taste different and they may have all tasted better two hundred years ago, but by modern standards this one was delicious. Katherine drowned in the taste of blood the same way she always did, but this time she wasn't alone. She could feel Elijah's presence, could feel him there with her. It was as if his essence was made tangible and she could feel his response to her presence. His arms wrapped around her from the other side of the girl.

A delicious trill went through Katherine.

 _Oh yes, eternity was good at last,_ she smirked and bit more savagely into the woman's neck.

If she had made no noise they may very well have drained her, but she moaned in pain. Elijah released the woman and Katherine followed his lead.

After the feeding frenzy, Elijah was once again all business. He straightened his suit, healed the woman and compelled her to forget everything. All of it done quickly and efficiently. Katherine however, spent a little more time primping and making sure her outfit was tidy and without blood.

"Well that was fun," she purred.

Elijah grinned. "I thought you might find it enjoyable, Katerina."

"Indeed," she trailed a hand up his arm. "Now what do you want to do? Though I imagine it's hard to top that," her voice still held that satiated purr she knew he liked.

"Perhaps we take it back to our room?" Elijah asked, a smile twisting his lip.

"Hmm…tempting," she smiled, trailing her hand up his arm. "But I do believe I was promised shopping."

"So you were," Elijah agreed. "Afterwards."

He scooped her up into his arms and ran at full vampire speed back to their hotel room. Pausing only when they stood outside their hotel room door, to put Katherine down and unlock it.

"Why Mr. Mikaelson I do believe that is considered kidnapping and is a very serious crime," Katherine grabbed his tie and pulled him to her, kissing him.

She did not like everything about the modern world however, she did like ties. She wished they'd had them a few hundred years ago, the fun she could have had! Not that it mattered, Elijah almost always wore a tie and she was certainly making up for lost time.

"Quite right you are, Miss Petrova," Elijah murmured against her lips. "I will have to find a way to apologize for my reprehensible actions."

"Oh I have an idea or two," she purred.

The door clicked open and they fell through it still kissing. Katherine peeled off his blazer and untied his tie in a frenzied hurried movement. Elijah worked at her dress, pulling it over her head. She didn't bother unbuttoning his shirt, instead ripping it open.

"You animal, that's Armani," Elijah chastised, even as he tore her bra open.

"Mm you're one talk."

"I'll buy you a new one – hundreds if you like," he growled kissing her chest. "Better yet, you could stop wearing bras all together."

She snorted. "This is not the 70's."

"Pity."

Katherine ran her fingers down his bare back, scratching and leaving pink lines behind that quickly healed. Elijah hissed in both pleasure and pain. He pushed her onto the bed. He pulled her lace panties down and pushed into her at the same time as he bit her neck. She cried out in pleasure and clawed down his back again, even harder this time.

Elijah pushed into her and she moved with him. The movements were fast, vampire speed almost and they bordered on pain. Both needing the other too desperately to be gentle.

Elijah withdrew his fangs and Katherine bit into his neck. She felt her lower body tighten and she came. He followed her over the edge.

 **Thank you so much to all those who review, follow, favourite! I read every review and I wish I could reply to guest reviewers, feel free to talk to me on tumblr instead if you have an account there. I'm grandwitchwinner on tumblr. For some reasons guest reviews aren't showing up on the fic, but I get them via email so I do read them, and I do appreciate them!**

 **Izzy**


	4. Chapter 4

***Disclaimer: I own nothing except OCs and plot for the fic***

 **So this chapter is going to be Caroline and Klaus, as will chapter 5 which has also just been uploaded. This is a double-update for all the KC-ers out there! Chapter 6 will be Bonnie-centric again, with a bit of klaroline thrown in. I've been told before this is a lot of KC for Kennett fic. It is I know, but it's just for these two chapters to that it fits into the story**

 **CHAPTER 4**

Caroline Forbes lay on the couch channel surfing. It was a bad way to spend the beginning of eternity, but she saw no alternatives right this minute. University hadn't started yet. Her usual peppiness and optimism had wasted away into nothing over the past few months. On the inside she hardly recognized herself. On the outside, she strived to look like the old, positive Caroline. Nights like tonight where her mom, Sheriff Forbes worked late were the hardest. Mainly because it made her feel extra lonely, she wished her mom wasn't such a workaholic. Caroline had always wished for that, but even more lately. There was almost no one else left.

Tyler was on the run because he had tried to kill Klaus and failed, again.

Stefan was God knows where, doing God knows what.

Damon was dead. He'd made the mistake of going after Kol while drunk. Unsurprising he'd only gotten himself murdered, slowly. Caroline could not say she would miss him. And she wasn't sorry about it either - sorry Elena.

Jeremy was mutilated, freaked out and high off prescription painkillers most days. She didn't even know how to begin to help him or even how to talk to him anymore, so she tried to stay away because she was convinced she was only making him even more miserable. Given how miserable he was to begin with, that was an extremely bad thing.

Bonnie was running wild on expression. Also not something Caroline was equipped to deal with. She'd tried to call Abbey without any luck. Quite frankly Caroline was scared Bonnie would lose it and try to kill her with her super-charged witchy powers. Still they talked a little on the phone because even Bonnie wasn't that powerful. She'd actually tried to call earlier that day, but for once Bonnie wasn't answering the phone.

Weird.

That really only left Matt, who like her mom was working tonight. He was still bussing tables at the Mystic Grill, but at least he was getting more hours now that he wasn't in high school. Caroline was just thinking about going to see him when the doorbell rang.

On the other side of the front door stood an extremely unwelcome surprise.

"Klaus," she glared.

"Evening, love. Might I come in?" the tone was charming, pleasant even, but the bastard was smirking.

"No," Caroline crossed her arms, tilted her head to the side and smiled falsely.

"Are you sure?"

"Quite."

She tried to slam the door on him, but Klaus wedged his foot in the gap.

"Come now, love. You look lonely," the look was that of a pleading puppy dog now.

"I'm not _that_ lonely, Klaus," she grumbled. Truthfully, she was.

"Liar," Klaus smirked.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

Sensing her hesitation, Klaus pushed the door open and strode in.

"Why do you even bother to ask, if you're just going to barge in any way?" Caroline huffed, letting her irritation show.

"Don't be angry, sweetheart. I brought champagne."

First then did Caroline notice the expensive bottle of French champagne.

"That doesn't help your case," she lied. Quite convincingly too.

"Ah, but it doesn't hurt it either."

"Whatever."

Klaus politely followed Caroline into the kitchen, where she found two champagne flutes – albeit rather reluctantly. He popped open the champagne and poured it in their glasses. Opening champagne never failed to make Caroline smile and giggle, even just a little. She couldn't help it, was just good fun, okay?

"As far as things go, this isn't bad," Caroline giggled.

"At last you admit it's our thing," Klaus waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Correction; if we had a thing, which we don't –" she pointed at him to ward off any suggestive thoughts. "It would be our thing.

"So as soon as you admit your feelings for me, it's our thing?"

"Stop! Hold up! I am so not going there with you tonight."

"But you are, sweetheart. I came here to discuss something important with you," Klaus replied, suddenly growing serious.

"Oh no," Caroline muttered. She took a big gulp of her champagne to steel herself.

"I'm going to New Orleans in a few days, an arrangement that may prove permanent and I'd like for you to join me."

"Oh Klaus," Caroline sighed, feeling a sudden burst of pity for him. "We talked about this at graduation, I can't."

"Because of Tyler?"

Shit! She'd been meaning to call Tyler!

"Well yeah, I can't just dump him and take off with him on a whim," even if she'd totally forgotten to call him and tell him he was free because she was too busy worrying about Stefan, Bonnie and Jeremy. None of who, by the way were willing to let her help either, which was just plain annoying. Or you know, could even be bothered to answer their phones. Still that did not stop her from worrying. Though until today Bonnie had at least been answering hers. She would have to try again once Klaus left.

"On the contrary, sweetheart, I think you can," Klaus smirked.

God, it was frustratingly sexy when he did that!

OK, if she was lusting after Klaus, it was a clear sign Tyler needed to get back to Mystic Falls so they could have sex. It had been way too long since last time. Vampire libido and all that.

Caroline had to force herself to concentrate, to not get distracted by Klaus's sexy smirks.

"Really? And why is that?" she put down her drink and crossed her arms.

"Because I know where your friend, Stefan is," the smirk broadened. "He is on a suicidal Ripper bend. And I can either save him or kill him. It's up to you, sweetheart."

"Or you could just tell me where he is and let me handle it," she tilted her head and smirked at him.

"I think not. Come with me to New Orleans, dump Tyler and I'll save dear old, Ripper from himself."

"Refuse you and he dies," Caroline glowered. "You son of a bitch. You manipulative piece of shit, I should –"

"Now, now, let's not say things we don't mean."

"Who says, I don't mean them?" Caroline smiled her most charming smile, it also happened to be her fakest one. "Besides, I really don't think Stefan would want me to accept your offer," this was said in a mock whisper.

"No?" Klaus asked, his voice deceptively soft. "And what about you, love? What do you want, Stefan dead or alive?" he flashed so that he stood right in front of her.

Caroline whipped around to face him. He was too close, she was caught between him and the island counter.

"You know I don't want Stefan dead. But that isn't really the issue here though, is it, Mr. Blackmail?" Caroline challenged, staring daggers at him. She was forcing herself to ignore his too close proximity, the heat from his body.

Klaus laughed.

"No, it's not," he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "The issue is, are you as against my proposal as you pretend to be? Deep, deep down?"

Caroline shivered. She told herself it was from revulsion, nothing else.

"Yes," it came out more like a growl than she had intended.

Klaus seemed to be trying a tactic that was a cross between seduction and intimidation. It made her angry and she was not about to let him get away with it. He did not get to waltz into her home and threaten her into running away with him. That was so not OK and it was so not happening.

"Really?" he questioned. "You don't have to lie, sweetheart I won't tell a soul. Promise."

Klaus brushed her hair back. With feather light touches he traced the pulse line in her neck. Her heart skipped a beat then picked up the pace. It raced along and Klaus's smirk told her, he could feel it.

"Yes," she repeated quietly, but firmly.

"So your heart is racing from fear, not arousal then, love?" he was whispering in her ear again, still stroking her neck.

"Stop it," she hissed. She didn't want to play this game. Not with him, not now, not ever.

"That's what I thought," his voice was low, but she could still hear the smugness in it.

It made her furious, Caroline shoved him off her and ran to the other side of the room. She held up a hand, warning him not to come any closer.

"Get out! I think you are lying and playing some twisted game with me, but guess what? I don't want to play. I refuse to play so just get out. Okay, just get out!"

"I'm not lying, Caroline. Here, let me prove it."

She didn't want that. She just wanted him to leave already.

Klaus took out his cellphone and made a video call.

"Klaus? I've got him," a male voice on the other end of the line said.

Klaus held the phone up so she could see. It was Stefan, beaten and bloody, chained to a chair in some dark room. Probably a basement.

Caroline gasped.

"Took five hybrids to catch him," Klaus remarked conversationally. "There's a reason he's called the Ripper. Did he ever tell you about that?"

"Charming," Caroline spat. "No, really tell me more about Stefan's evil past while one of your minions tortures him."

"It's a fascinating story really, but it is one for another time," he turned his trademark charm back on. "Does he live or does he die, what's it going to be, sweetheart?"

Caroline froze. Shit, what was she going to do? She couldn't let Stefan die, could she? Was his life really worth her freedom? Because once Klaus had her, he would never let her go, at least not willingly she knew. But it was Stefan, _Stefan._ He'd saved her life more than once and more than that, he'd been her mentor. How could she possibly turn her back on him now?

"Caroline?" she could hear Stefan's voice. It was faint, even fainter than it should have been over the video call. He was weak. "Did you put the pretty little girl on the phone to break me, Klaus?" he may have been weak, but he still managed a laugh. "Did you forget my emotions are gone?"

"Stef –" she started to tell him she was here and that she would save him, emotions off or not. But Klaus silenced her. He held a finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet and he looked so threatening she didn't dare disobey.

"Enough, Ripper," a chill went Caroline's spine at the name 'Rippah'. "Caroline's going to decide whether you live or die."

Stefan laughed that same hoarse, weak laugh. "Caroline whatever he's asking, I'm not worth it. I don't have much to live for these days anyway," he laughed again.

 _Stefan_ , her heart ached seeing him like this.

"I mean it, I'm not worth it. Think she's going to save a dead man walking, Klaus?" Stefan taunted.

Klaus clutched his own heart, pretending to be touched.

"You bastard," Caroline was whispering, but there was no mistaking the fury in her voice.

"Words hurt, love," Klaus mocked even as he hung up the video call.

"Not nearly as much as I should hurt you for what you're doing to Stefan."

"Tsk, tsk," he said. "You could try, sweetheart, but those sound more like the words of a woman, who wants to save her friend. Not condemn him to death," his lips twitched ever so slightly. "But by all means, correct me if I am wrong," now he was smirking for real.

Caroline wanted to reach her hand into his chest and tear out his heart, assuming he had one, but knew she would fail. The only thing that could kill him was the white oak stake currently in Kol's possession. And even if she did have it, it still wouldn't save Stefan because she didn't know where he was being kept. And she had to save Stefan, had to. He'd saved her life and was willing to die for her freedom, how could she be unwilling to do the same?

"He'll live?" Caroline asked. "If I come with you, he'll live and you'll let him go?"

"You have my word," Klaus was smirking.

Annoying as he could be, she knew Klaus honored his promises. He came from a different time.

"And me – I won't be – I don't have to sleep with you?" she almost choked on the words yet she had to ask. She couldn't go unless the terms were clear.

"Not unless you offer," he winked. "You'll be safe with me, Caroline. Rape has never been a hobby of mine," he leaned in as if confiding a secret. And who knew, maybe he was.

"What if –" oh God, could she really say it? "What if a girl is compelled to want to? Or – or drunk and passed out? Or too scared to fight back?"

Klaus went quiet. The seconds ticked by as he looked at her. Really looked at her, studying her for some sign of something. Caroline fought to keep her face carefully neutral.

"What. Happened?" Klaus chewed the words out after several agonizing minutes of silence.

Caroline was startled to see he was angry. Not at her, but at whoever he thought had hurt her.

"Nothing," she replied, still fighting for blankness. "A girl's got to cover all her bases before leaving town with an evil original."

"Well sweetheart," he was still watching her closely. "I believe all those things count as rape unless times have changed, so as I've said before, no."

"No," Caroline repeated, confirming it to herself. "Good," she nodded, as a wave of relief washed over her.

"Do you really think that low of me?"

 _No, not really. It's Damon who made me psychotically paranoid, was on the tip of her tongue._ Of course she couldn't tell him that.

"Yes."

"Ouch," he was still studying her. "Best go pack a bag then, love."

Caroline shot him one last dirty look before going upstairs to her bedroom.

XXX **  
**Klaus had been pleased by the Bennett witch's plan. However, he would not go as far as to say he trusted her. She hated vampires with a passion a well known fact and she'd tried to kill him one time too many for trust. He would have had to be completely stupid to trust her. The only reason he was working with her at all was Kol. Certainly Kol had been ready give up his location and have him for a visit, but he was far too suspicious and currently well-armed for Klaus to have any hope of getting near him at all. Little Bonnie Bennett however, would have his youngest brother falling all over himself, and then Klaus would strike.

Kol alone was not enough to go to New Orleans. Klaus loved the city, but he had just gotten comfortable in Mystic Falls. He had to go, if only to learn if there was any truth to the note Katherine had left him. Like as not it as a was a ruse to get him out of the way, so she could run into the sunset with Elijah after 500 years. Or there really were witches plotting against him in New Orleans. He had enough enemies there it was a possibility. Of course, it was also a possibility she wanted to throw him off her trail. Either way, he should investigate.

And if she'd been lying? Well he'd simply add a few centuries to her already painfully long death. Once he caught her.

Knowing he would be leaving was one thing, but when he thought of leaving Caroline behind, he almost didn't go. That was why he'd asked her to join him after graduation, before he knew anything at all about Bonnie Bennett's schemes and Kol's whereabouts. Being turned down again had led him to resort to old tricks. Playing the role of the good guy was clearly not working – no surprise as it was hardly his strong suit, but for the past thousand years he had still been adept at finding companions.

And that was why he'd tracked down his old mate, Ripper. Klaus knew that he and Caroline shared a special bond. Surely she would join him to protect Stefan?

And she had.

Now he just needed to make certain she realized this was a 'forever and always' sort of a deal. He would tolerate nothing but her full loyalty. And if she didn't cooperate or tried to back out of their deal…well he was certain after one more look at dear old, Stefan she would come to her senses.

XXX

Caroline stomped down the steps, lugging a very, very large suitcase and an almost as large duffel bag. All of which she dumped unceremoniously at Klaus's feet, narrowly missing him. Pity it hadn't landed on his feet. The idea was enough to make her smile.

"I'm ready!" she announced, her smile going from genuine to false in a heartbeat.

"Packing light, I see," Klaus's lips twitched and his eyes danced with mirth. If he laughed, she would happily stomp on his foot. Luckily for him because she was wearing stilettos with spiked heels, he fought off the urge.

"Excuse me for not knowing what to pack when I'm being kidnapped by a deranged psychopath," she snapped.

"Speaking of which, you know this is for eternity, right?" the intensity of his gaze was enough to convince her he was serious. "Once you leave here with me, you will be by my side for the rest of eternity."

"Or until you get sick of me," Caroline challenged.

Klaus put his hand below her chin, tilting her face up and locking their gazes.

"For eternity. There will be no going back on this deal, Caroline."

"OK, I get it," she said, a knot forming in her stomach. Klaus was even more immortal than her, chances were he would outlive her, but still eternity held plenty of possibilities. If she could be patient. She tried and failed to squirm out of his grip, and failed even more miserably at avoiding his gaze.

"I mean it, sweet Caroline try to run away or kill me, and I will slaughter everyone you love. Are you certain you want to do this?"

"No," she whispered. "No," louder this time. She drew on the fury that he was forcing her to acknowledge it as her choice. She wouldn't let him do that. "But if I don't, you'll kill Stefan. So yeah, I'm gonna do this whether or not I like it."

"Fantastic," Klaus smirked. "We'd best be going then."

"Can – I – we – whatever come back to visit my mom?"

"Certainly, but only if –"

"I prove my loyalty, yada yada. I get it. Enough already," Caroline waved his half-finished threats aside, even as she left a letter for her mom.

A quick text to Tyler about his freedom and she was ready to go.

"Cellphone," Klaus said, holding his palm open for it.

"You've got to be kidding me," Caroline grumbled, but handed it over. Locked. If he thought he was going to snoop, he had another thing coming. "But I am so not carrying my own bags," she 'harrumphed'. Arms crossed and foot tapping, she looked at him expectantly.

XXX

Caroline stared out the car window, watching the familiar landscape turn to an alien one. They'd been driving for almost three hours in silence. Klaus it seemed, was content to let her brood, for now. She wondered how long that would last. She also wondered if maybe she couldn't keep it up for a few centuries, really drive him crazy.

Caroline also wondered about her mom. She hadn't called yet, she might not. Choosing instead to go straight to Bonnie or someone else who could actually help. She would have liked to say good bye in person, but knowing her mother that would not have been smart. Sheriff Forbes was liable to shoot Klaus on the spot, immortal hybrid or not. And what would Klaus have done? Caroline didn't know and never wanted to find out. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing.

Klaus kept driving and ignored it. The ringing stopped and started again.

"Are you going to get that or what?" Caroline demanded the third time it rang.

Klaus shot her an amused look. Then he made a big show of checking the caller ID. _Tyler._ Caroline's heart skipped a beat then picked up again double-time. Of course he would want an explanation after the text she sent him.

"Want to talk to him, love?" Klaus asked, a wicked smile gracing his lips.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Is that a 'no' I don't want to talk to my ex?"

Caroline glowered at him in sullen silence.

"I see," Klaus said slowly. "You haven't told him. And why is that?"

"When I can come up a break-up story that doesn't have him rearing to kill you, I'll talk to him," Caroline said snidely.

"Concerned for my well-being, sweetheart? I'm touched," Klaus's lips curved upward in a teasing, half-smile. One of those lazy, arrogant smiles, she'd always hated.

Bastard, he was goading her.

"No, his. You're like unkillable, remember?" she huffed, wishing he was a lot less durable.

He coughed and it sounded suspiciously like a laugh. How dare he be in a good mood after blackmailing her? Well his evil plan was about to go a little less smoothly. She was done cooperating. Time to be difficult; something Caroline just happened to excel at.

"I'm tired," she announced.

"There's a motel not far from here. In the meantime you can stretch out in the back, love," Klaus said, while not-so-subtly turning her phone off.

"Do I look like the kind of girl, who would sleep in the backseat or at some fleabag motel in the middle of nowhere?"

"No," he smiled to himself, amused.

They'd just see how long he thought she was amusing.

"And I thought I'd be travelling in style as your hostage because even though you're evil and like a bazillion, you're also like loaded," she looked at him pointedly while complaining.

"I'm not 'like a bazillion' and you're not a hostage," he wasn't smirking anymore.

She was getting to him. Good.

"Oh? That's news to me," she snorted.

"Typically hostages don't ride in the front. They ride in the trunk and are bound as well as gagged," his tone was light again, he was back to trying to tease her.

That was so not going to work.

"Fine, kidnapping victim, blackmail victim, whatever. You say potato, I say potato, amounts to the same thing."

"I can't help but notice you are neither gagged, bound nor terrified so stop complaining," Klaus growled.

"No," she said. "I get to complain all I want and I'm going to keep complaining until you find me a decent hotel to stay in. Like 4 or 5 star, at least."

"Then you're going to be complaining the whole way to New Orleans. We are not detouring, love."

"And why not?"

"I'm in rather a bit of a hurry."

"Why aren't we flying then?"

"Because, sweetheart I was worried you might be in a bit of a…mood and I'd hate to alarm the other passengers."

"Humph," Caroline resumed pouting.

XXX

The pouting only lasted until they reached the super 8 motel. It had one of those hideous neon sings and faded facades.

"Seriously Klaus?" Caroline's pouting had turned to downright horror. "You're not going to turn your nose up at this place?"

"No, as you so eloquently put it, love I am 'like a bazillion' as a result, I've stayed in worse places."

"Don't tell me you lived in a hut or something when you were human."

"Hardly," he snorted. "But the earliest modes of travel were…barbaric. I imagine flying coach isn't a bad comparison though I've never actually flown coach," he mused.

"Figures," Caroline rolled her eyes. Everything she'd heard about the May Flower crossing in history class though told her he was exaggerating. Flying coach wasn't that bad.

Klaus flashed around the car to open the door for her. Again she rolled her eyes at him. A smile played on his lips as he offered her his arm. She ignored him and walked toward the motel. Behind her she could hear Klaus chuckle. He came up beside her and held the door open for her. She looked at him in exasperation.

Caroline's impression of the motel did not improve upon seeing the inside. It was not what she would call clean and it smelled of old smoke. As if it hadn't aired out since the no smoking ban in public buildings or maybe this particular super 8 didn't care about following it. The receptionist was an oily looking 50-something man. The hair on top of his head was thinning, revealing a shiny scalp. His lips parted into a toothy smile when he saw Caroline, complete with a leer.

 _Ugh, great some old perv_ , Caroline thought.

Klaus approached the front desk to get them a room. She stayed a little behind him, attention wandering as she tried not to take in all the filth or the way the receptionist's eyes never left her as he dealt with Klaus. The growl and grumpy tone in Klaus's voice told her it hadn't escaped his notice. She couldn't quite manage to repress a smile at his irritation.

"And you will be needing two rooms?" only his hesitation made it a question.

"No, just the one," Klaus ground out between clenched teeth.

"Klaus!" Caroline protested. "Adjoining rooms," she hissed at him.

"Just the one room," Klaus repeated. He put his hand on her lower back, clearly wanting to end the discussion.

Caroline glared.

"All we have is two single beds."

"That's fine!" Caroline said just as Klaus said; "And where are all these other guests? The parking lot was empty."

Caroline kicked his foot, a reminder to behave. Klaus shot her an irritated look.

"Fine," he agreed.

"You're one of those couples that look like siblings. Did yah know?" the receptionist asked.

"We're not a couple!"

"We are not siblings."

The receptionist looked at them funny as he gave them the room key.

"Don't trust me not to run away?" Caroline hissed angrily on their way to the elevator. "Or were you just trying to take advantage of me?"

"Yes, to the first and no, to the second," Klaus replied.

"Now, why don't I quite believe you," Caroline muttered.

"I expect you'll come around eventually, sweetheart," he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

When his warm breath tickled her neck, a shiver ran down her spine. Klaus must have noticed because he shifted his hand to her waist and pulled her closer. And in that moment Caroline wasn't so sure that he was wrong.

 **Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites! I really appreciate it and read all of them and do reply if you have an account. As always leave a review, they're motivating and inspiring! ;) Follow me on tumblr, grandwitchwinner. Thanks for reading, check out the next chapter!**

 **Izzy**


	5. Chapter 5

***Disclaimer: I own nothing except for plot and OCs***

 **IMPORTANT: THIS IS A DOUBLE-UPDATE SO IF YOU HAVEN'T READ CHAPTER 4 GO DO IT!**

 **To the guest reviewer who commented that Klaus threatening to kill Stefan was OOC, I see your point and I do agree. However, don't worry he may have convinced himself that he could do it, but if it actually came down to it Klaus would be no more capable of killing Stefan than he would be of harming Caroline. We'll be seeing more there later and you'll see what I mean!**

 **CHAPTER 5**

It had taken Caroline a long time to fall asleep, quite frankly because she didn't trust Klaus to stay in his own bed. She knew he'd said he would and that he wouldn't…still he could be sort of creepy and staying in the same room as the Original Hybrid…well it was sort of scary. She might be an immortal vampire now, but she was still only an eighteen year old girl and sometimes that part of her surfaced, making her forget she was a vampire, who could take care of herself.

Klaus didn't stir though and eventually Caroline drifted off, lulled by the soft sound of his breathing. She had only been a sleep for a few minutes when a cold hand wrapped around her ankle, and pulled. She flew out of bed. Screaming she landed on the worn, hard carpet.

In an instant Klaus was beside her.

"Caroline are you – what happened?"

"Oh very funny!" she hit his chest, fuming. "Is this how you get your kicks, huh? Scaring sleeping girls?"

"What are you talking about, love?"

"I mean you, pulling me out of bed! By the ankle I might add! Rude!"

"That wasn't me, love," Klaus touched her arm and helped her to her feet. His hands were unnaturally warm for a vampire and as always his touch sent a thrill of electricity through her.

"Wait – your hands! They're warm!" Caroline gasped.

"Yes, sweetheart I am a hybrid. Did you hit your head?" he sounded concerned.

"NO! I mean yes! Klaus the hand that grabbed me was cold!" she shook him. "Don't you see? Someone else was in the room!"

"I didn't hear anyone else enter," Klaus said, but she could tell he was more alert.

In a second he had moved across the room. With her superior vampire eyesight, she could still see his silhouette, but it was just barely. With the curtains drawn a human wouldn't have seen anything at all. He flicked the light switch.

Nothing happened.

"Klaus? Why aren't the lights turning on?" she barely managed to keep the growing panic out of her voice.

"The power must be out, love. You should probably just go back to bed."

"Oh no!" Caroline said. "Don't you give me that 'it's nothing line' and send me back to bed! I've seen enough horror movies to know where this is going! As soon as I'm drifting off to sleep something horrible shows up to kill us!"

"What sort of rubbish do you watch? And need I remind you this is not a film and I happen to be immortal? You're being ridiculous, sweetheart."

"Hey, you might be un-killable, but I am not."

"Caroline love," Klaus flashed in front of her. "Nothing is going to happen to you while I am here," he brushed her hair aside and kissed her forehead.

"It'd be just my luck if something that can kill you does show up and kills me too, while it's at it," she grumbled, even as she climbed back into bed. Though she did so reluctantly. "Just don't blame me if we both die."

She heard him laugh softly in the darkness.

"Good night, Caroline."

"Yeah, yeah. I just hope the monster gets you first so I can run for it.

Now he really was laughing hard.

"It' just a power outage, love," he said still chuckling.

XXX

Caroline's eyes had barely closed before she was once again disturbed. This time though it was the soft sound of rattling breath and the hiss of her name.

"Car-o-line," more rattling and heavy breathing. It sounded like the dying hiss of a snake. "Car-o-line…"

A warm calloused palm covered her mouth. She felt the press of Klaus's body as he 'shushed' her. He'd heard it too. At least she wasn't crazy, though at the moment she wasn't sure that counted as a positive.

Klaus motioned for her to follow him, silently. With him in the lead and her clutching his arm they made their way toward the bedroom door, but it stuck.

"Car-o-line…"the hissing came closer with a gust of cold air.

"Klaus!" Caroline whispered, panic threatening to overcome her. Whatever that thing was, it was coming for her. That knowledge filled with her with that all too human fear again. She felt like an eighteen year old, human girl who is being followed on her way home late at night. And she did not like being back to that.

Growling, Klaus kicked the door.

And nothing.

It didn't as much as creak or shake a little.

"Car-o-line…" the hiss repeated.

Then the door flew open and they fell into the hallway.

Caroline wished she could say it was an improvement, but it wasn't. The lights in the hall were all out as well and a chill like a winter night hung in the air, even though they were indoors in July.

"What's happening?" she squeezed Klaus's arm.

"I don't know. I'd say a haunting, however –"

"It isn't possible," she finished in a whisper.

A shiver of fear ran down her spine. This was too much like being human and helpless again.

"Not here. This isn't a place of power."

"Are you sure?"

Klaus started to snap a reply, saw her terrified expression and thought better of it.

"Car-o-line…"

"Clearly you're wrong!" she snapped.

"Let's not stay to find out how wrong," Klaus grabbed her arm and sped off, her in tow.

The two of them sped through the motel with the hissing sound following ever closer. As it grew closer, it grew louder.

"Car-o-line…"

"Why – does – it have – to – be – after –me?" Caroline demanded as they ran toward the reception after. She spoke raggedly from trying to keep up with Klaus and talk at the same time.

"Well you are lovely," Klaus replied evenly, even as he tried to get Caroline to run faster still.

"So – not – the – time, - Klaus!"

"You did ask, sweetheart."

The reception hall didn't even have the flickering lights from the hallway. Instead it was pitch black. At least a little of the light from the street or the moon should have filtered in, but it didn't.

There was a loud whining, almost howling then a raspy voice came through loud and clear.

"Caroline – sweet Caroline – Car-o-line," it sang. There was a faint static quality to the singing voice, but it was still very obviously male. "Your brother can't save you."

"I'm. not. Her. Brother," Klaus growled.

"Brother?" Caroline could have laughed if the whole thing weren't so terrifying.

"You're mine swe-et, Car-o-line," the static voice sang.

"The hell I am!" she shouted.

"Over my dead body!" Klaus yelled at the same time.

The voice laughed. "What a coincidence, you're already in Hell and swe-et, Car-o-line's brother; death is our specialty, painful ones!"

"Boy, he sure does like the sound of his own voice, doesn't he?" Caroline muttered.

Klaus snorted. It may have a been a laugh.

"Remind me to gag him before I kill him, love."

"Painfully. He dies painfully."

"Of course. Any preferences?"

"Nope, just something really painful. I'm sure you know more about that than me," she smiled at him sweetly. "I just can't take how he keeps saying my name," she shuddered.

"Rest assured, he'll pay for it."

A faint hissing could be heard. A vaporous gas filled the room and before either of them could react, black spots danced before Caroline's eyes. She stumbled and Klaus caught her. He was struggling to pull her body toward the doors. The gas must have been affecting him too though because he half-stumbled and was struggling with her weight.

 _C'mon Klaus you can do it,_ was the last thing she thought before the whole world went black.

XXX

Caroline's canine teeth ached and her veins felt as dry as sand. She struggled to open her eyes not knowing if she could, but knowing just as full that she had to. Something was wrong. She could hear grunts and growls, even the occasional curse. It sounded like Klaus.

 _Like Klaus in pain._

If Klaus was in pain then something was most definitely wrong and it was time for her to wake up.

Moaning she clutched her head and forced her eyes open. It didn't make much difference. The room she was in was dark, almost black. After a few seconds she could barely make out the metal bars. She was in a cage.

Horror washed over her.

A flash of light lit up the room and an electric buzzing accompanied it. She heard Klaus growl, it was a sound of both rage and pain. During that far too brief flash of light she saw the desk clerk stab Klaus through the bars of his cage with an electric cattle prodder.

He stopped and the light disappeared. She heard Klaus laugh somewhere in the dark.

"You bloody fool, I can't be killed," he sounded hoarse, but still like himself. "And when I get out of here, I am going to kill you."

The receptionist prodded him again.

Caroline squeezed her eyes shut. The receptionist was engrossed enough in torturing Klaus, he hadn't even realized she was awake. She had to use the element of surprise to her advantage.

"Perhaps," the man allowed. "But first you're going to be so weak you'll have no choice but to watch as I have my fun with your sister."

Caroline's flesh crawled.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Klaus roared.

The receptionist laughed, making Caroline feel sick to her stomach.

"You can't do a thing except threaten," he hissed. "I bet that drives you wild."

He zapped Klaus again, who roared. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut. She was not Klaus's biggest fan, but even she had a hard time watching him get the electro-shock therapy treatment from a psychopath.

The zapping noise stopped.

She still didn't open her eyes.

Foot steps approached her cage. She could hear him breathe.

Still she did not open her eyes and fought to keep her breathing slow, even.

"She's stunning, isn't she?" the desk clerk said, she could hear the leer in his voice.

"Attacking unconscious women, my you do know how to woo them," Klaus's voice was little more than an angry growl.

If the whole thing had not been so terrifying Caroline would have laughed. Here was Klaus – the guy who had kidnapped her, telling someone they needed to work on their dating game. It was absurd enough that even with the whole scared for her life thing, she might have still laughed. Except she was too weak from whatever had been in that gas.

She heard the sound of a key twisting in a lock. The door to her cage was about to be opened, her heart raced. She held her breath as she listened. The door slowly creaked open.

"I like a woman who can't talk back," the receptionist told Klaus conversationally. It sounded as if he were speaking over his shoulder, gleeful about whatever he thought was about to happen.

"In that case, mate trust me when I say; Caroline is not the girl for you," Klaus's voice had taken on that hollow charm that meant he was about a hair's breadth away from killing everyone in the room.

And for once, Caroline wished he would.

The receptionist moved closer and still she held her breath. He didn't speak, but she could hear the difference in his foot steps, they were a lot heavier. Heavier and he was moving slower, less excited. If nothing else, it seemed Klaus's remarks had gotten to him and he was trying to ignore his fear.

The receptionist touched her face and she tried not to flinch, failing. He jerked his hand back, but it was too late. Caroline had already reached up and grabbed it. Simultaneously her free hand went to his throat and squeezed.

In a flash she broke his wrist.

He screamed.

"Where. Is. The. Key?" she said, her voice low and threatening. She sounded almost as dangerous as Klaus, she noted with satisfaction.

"Screw you, cunt," the man wheezed, his air pipe currently being crushed.

"Let's try that again," Caroline said.

Then with a kick she broke one of his knees.

The receptionist howled and sunk to the ground. She leaned down, still clutching his throat.

"That's my girl," Klaus remarked with obvious pride.

"Now tell me where the key is!" she ordered, overlooking Klaus.

The man laughed, loud and manically.

"Fuck you, you bloodsucking bitch. Your brother can rot in there! The bars are made with vervain in them," he spat on the floor. "Reinforced with magic."

"What? What kind of freak are you?" Caroline's voice shrilled, her panic mounting.

"The kind with a witch for a mother," he rasped, the pain nearing the point of too much.

"Well that's certainly disturbing," Klaus drawled. "However, if you wish to carry on breathing, I suggest you give her the key."

The receptionist laughed again.

Caroline's combined anger and fear bubbled over. She'd had enough. In one clean movement she snapped his neck.

"No slow death for him then, sweetheart?"

"I – I panicked," Caroline replied, irritated.

She wasn't irritated that he had asked, she was irritated that she had to lie. She could hardly tell Klaus he'd made her so angry she lost it and killed him. Nope, bad idea. Then he'd be gloating about what a wonderful couple they made and yada yada. And they were so not becoming a couple just because she'd lost her temper. It did not mean that they had a connection or that he understood her.

Nope, not at all.

Crouching down, she searched his pockets until she found his key ring. There were quite a few more keys on it than she would have liked, but at least it was better than not finding one. In one of his pockets, she found a small flashlight he must have used to see in the dark down here.

She switched the flashlight on and whooshed from her own cage.

She grit her teeth against the pain and pulled the cage door shut behind her. Then she fumbled with the key chain until she found the one that fit. It was stupid and pointless since he was dead already, but she felt better with the psycho locked up.

"A vampire relying on a flashlight," Klaus remarked as he watched her work to lock up the receptionist. "I have to admit, I am a tad disappointed."

"I can't see, ok? So don't pretend like your vision is so perfect you can see in this pitch blackness."

"Actually I can, sweetheart."

Well that was just annoying.

Caroline shone the light on Klaus. He did not look good if she was being honest. He was pale and sweat was beading on his forehead. It was obvious he had been severely weakened. And yet he was still in much better condition than Stefan. Caroline would have liked to have said this was her first thought about his condition, but it wasn't. Her first thought was concern. So concerned in fact that she almost ran straight to the cage to let him out, but then thought the better of it.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't leave you in there," her voice shook, but her gaze was steady.

She was amazed at her own daring, and at the same time she felt all messed up. She had a bunch of mixed up feelings about Klaus. Maybe 'for' was the wrong description. She just had a bunch of complicated thoughts and feelings that were all somehow connected to him. It didn't mean she cared or anything.

"Stefan," was all Klaus said in answer. "And you, love have three seconds to get me out of this bloody cage before I decide to kill him – no matter what you do."

"If I leave you in there, you'll rot," Caroline retorted.

"Even if that were true, you'd never find him."

"And if it isn't true?" she whispered, scared of his answer.

"I'll get out and slaughter everyone you know, including dear old Ripper," Klaus said conversationally.

She hated how he could be so calm and rational while threatening people.

"Alright," Caroline nodded. "I don't like it, but alright."

She unlocked Klaus's cage, but refused to help him get out. As it turned out, he didn't need it. He got to his feet and easily walked out. Though he wasn't quite as fast as normal, she got the impression he wasn't as badly hurt as she'd first thought.

Klaus pulled her to him. He held her pressed against his chest and stroked her hair. Caroline could hear the frantic hammering of his heart. In spite of herself, she inhaled the scent of him, spicy and earthy. It was oddly comforting, even angry as she was.

"Are you hurt, Caroline?"

"No."

She resisted the temptation to wrap her arms around him, to seek comfort from him. She couldn't do that, that would be very bad. It was harder to resist than she would have liked. Instead she chose to blame all of it on the terror of very nearly being raped once again. If there was one nightmare she would not be able to live through again, that was the one.

She kept her mind on blaming her irrational feelings on what would probably have turned into rape. That squelched the impulse somewhat, but what really killed the 'hug-Klaus-impulse' was the realization that she would not have been in that situation at all if it weren't for him.

"Are you sure? The gas contained vervain and you are still a young vampire," he spoke into the curve of her neck. His breath danced across her skin and she shuddered.

And still she would not let herself wrap her arms around him.

"I'm fine. Nothing a blood bag won't fix!" Caroline said cheerily, pushing him a little further away from her. "Are you hurt?"

"No, just a bit drained."

"Alright, then let's get the hell out of here."

"Agreed."

Klaus took her hand and led her toward the door. The same one she could only see because of the flashlight. She thought of pulling her hand back, then decided against it. It was dark, she was terrified and freaked out, and Klaus had said he would get her out of this hellhole. So far she'd been the one to save the day, it was his turn to do something. And she fully intended to let him.

"Klaus?" she said hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"How did he know were vampires-" Caroline asked just as they stepped into the next room where her question was answered.

"He may have sensed it being part witch and all, but somehow I don't think that was it, love," Klaus said sounding almost ruefully impressed.

"Me either," Caroline whispered.

The room was filled with monitors. Small black and white, security camera TV-screens. And they showed every part of the hotel. Several showed the various parts of the motel room Caroline and Klaus had been occupying for the night. Worse still some even showed the room's bathroom, with a clear view of the shower. She couldn't be sure, but it also looked as if the motel was wired with microphones.

 _No wonder he thought we were siblings, we slept in separate beds,_ Caroline thought.

"Good thing you didn't feel the need for a shower, love," Klaus growled. His whole posture and stance had changed, radiating with fresh fury.

"I'll say," Caroline felt the goose bumps rise on her arms.

"Don't suppose we could kill him twice," the heat in Klaus's voice was evidence of the rage he so obviously felt.

"We? Excuse me, but I believe I was the one to save our butts and kill the psycho."

"That you did," Klaus agreed, looking at her with pride.

"Can we just go already? Please," the please was more impatient and demanding than anything else.

"Not just yet," Klaus answered.

He strode forward and started searching through the computer system.

Caroline coughed to cover a laugh, failing miserably. Klaus threw her an irritated glance over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, it's just, aren't you a bit old to know how to use a computer?" she asked, still giggling.

Klaus growled. "I can work it just fine thank you."

About two seconds later, he was swearing and Caroline came rushing to help him with it.

"You're looking for surveillance feeds, right?"

Klaus nodded, visibly irritated.

Caroline sorted through the various files on the computer, and finally deleted all the ones from that evening. There were more documents and files, and video clips, a lot more, but she didn't feel up to going through it. Whatever else that psycho of a motel receptionist had done she didn't want to know, and besides it hardly mattered now that he was dead anyway.

"There, we're good," she said brightly to Klaus.

Caroline's skin had not stopped crawling since they left the motel. They'd gone back to their room for their belongings, Klaus had broken the window and they'd jumped. Neither wanted to spend anymore time in that place than necessary.

Now they were once again seated in the car, still in the motel parking lot. Caroline was exhausted, creeped out and starved, to top it off her breathing was labored as a result of inhaling the vervain gas. Klaus on the other hand appeared tired, but otherwise fine.

"I'm hungry," Caroline complained, feeling and sounding like a little kid, but being way past caring.

"Once we get out of the area and away from the cameras you can have a blood bag," Klaus answered, starting the car.

"Klaus – why would a witch need video cameras and science-y stuff anyway?"

He stopped the car engine again to answer.

"Some witches, particularly half-witches are next to powerless, love. To the point where they are really no more than regular humans except perhaps a bit psychic or what have you."

"But Bonnie's only half-witch and she's super powerful," Caroline countered.

"Ah, but she's a Bennett. They're really a rather nasty lot."

"Hey!"

Klaus shrugged. It was about as close to an apology as he ever got.

"I don't think I can wait…" Caroline chewed on her bottom lip. "To eat."

"There could be cameras," he said slowly, thinking. "Come sit on my lap, love."

"Excuse me?" she gasped, shocked that he was making advances at a time like this.

Growling with impatience Klaus pulled her onto his lap so that she was straddling him. He pushed her hair aside and sucked on her earlobe.

"Klaus – Klaus you promised!" she put her hands on his chest and pushed away from him.

"Sorry, love I got carried away."

"Klaus," she said in warning.

"If you drink from me while on my lap, it will look like we are doing something entirely different. It's a rather brilliant ruse if I do say so myself though I did get carried away," his lips grazed her neck as he spoke.

"It's just an excuse to feel me up," she snorted.

"A pleasurable activity no doubt," his warm breath caressed her skin when he laughed. "But in any case, you can drink from me now," he pulled her against him. "Or you can wait."

Caroline chewed her lower lip, inwardly debating the pros and cons. She couldn't ignore the burning in her veins and the pain of her fangs much longer.

"Fine," she said at last, exhaling to brace herself for what she was about to do.

"I won't bite, love," Klaus coaxed.

"That's probably a good thing," she muttered.

Caroline was sure this was like her worst idea ever, but she was just so hungry.

Tentatively she leaned down. Her lips touched Klaus's neck. She felt his pulse jump and speed up. A smile flickered across her lips at the idea of making the Big Bad Hybrid nervous.

As always her fangs extended without conscious thought. She sunk her fangs into his flesh and drew blood. Klaus like everyone else tasted a little coppery, but that was where the comparison ended. His blood was spicy, but powerful. She would have said it was like a spicy cocktail with a generous dose of rum except that was lame. Really lame. Klaus tasted of pure, primal power. It was heady sensation and she wanted more.

Caroline got lost in the taste of him and didn't come back to herself again until she felt hot, and bothered. Her skin was flushed and her clothes felt itchy and too tight.

She retracted her fangs and let her head fall to Klaus's chest, breathing heavily.

"Oh my God – wow," she gasped.

"I know what you mean, sweetheart," Klaus said in a hoarse whisper.

He put his hand against the nape of her neck, fingers curling into her hair.

"I'm sorry, I lost control."

"Don't be," his free hand stroked her hip. "It would take a lot more than that to hurt me."

She was surprised to hear it, given the harsh treatment he'd been through, but she shouldn't have been. She'd felt his power when she drank from him and should have known better than to think something like that could seriously weaken Klaus.

"Right, the whole unkillable thing," she smiled in spite of herself.

"Yes, that," he replied chuckling softly.

XXX  
Caroline dozed as Klaus drove. She was slipping into a dream when the sound of Klaus cursing woke her.

"Bloody contraption, work dammit!"

Opening her eyes, she saw him attacking the GPS in frustration.

"Klaus, what are you doing?" she murmured, stifling a yawn. "You'll break it."

"It's already broken!" he growled, giving up.

"Here, let me try," Caroline quickly and easily located the nearest 5-star hotel as per Klaus's instructions. "You just have to be nice to it," she chastised. "The hotel is like a four hour drive away."

She ignored the little twinge of concern she felt at seeing how tired he was beginning to look. Maybe the blood drinking was hard on him after everything. Or at least more than he let on.

And what was she doing programming the GPS for him anyway? She was supposed to be playing the role of difficult hostage, not the helpful one. It was about time she got her plan back on track.

"In that case, I am pulling over," Klaus said.

He steered the car onto the side of the road and parked it. After killing the engine he climbed into the back. He'd apparently stashed a cooler of blood bags there and tore into one.

Caroline watched in stunned silence before remembering her mission was to be difficult, not gawk when he did something surprising.

"Excuse me, but after that nightmare of a night I'd like to get to a nice, safe, clean hotel. NOW," she looked at him expectantly.

"Come now, love I expect you've had worse nights running around Mystic Falls with that lot you call friends," Klaus replied calmly.

He'd drained the blood bag and was onto lowering the seats. It was one of those absurdly large cars with three rows, leaving him more than enough room to completely recline the middle row. The windows were tinted black, keeping all the sunlight out. All things considered, it really wasn't a bad place for a nap.

Of course Difficult Caroline couldn't make things easy on Klaus.

"Klaus!"

"Quiet down or I'll have to reconsider my stand on gagging you sweetheart," he said, eyes already closed.

"You wouldn't!"

He quirked an eye open. "I would advice against testing that theory, Caroline. Join me instead," he beckoned with his hand, lazily waving his fingers.

Caroline sulked. She wanted a bed, her bed. She was exhausted and scared. Klaus's blood had helped otherwise she would probably have passed out in a fatigued stupor by now. What she really needed was peace and quiet. Deciding it was probably as close as she was going to get until they reached the hotel, she crawled into the backseat. She made sure to be on the opposite side of Klaus, leaving the middle seat as a sort of no-man's-land between them.

She cast a furtive glance at Klaus, who lay on his back with his eyes closed, looking annoyingly comfortable. She on the other hand could not get anywhere near comfortable. She didn't like the leather upholstery and kept tossing and turning.

On her back. Nope, no good and turned again.

Right side? Not even a little better.

Left-side? Not a chance, the seatbelt thingie was in the way.

After a few rounds of this, Klaus heaved an irritated sigh and growled. "I don't know what you consider quiet however, I do know you aren't meeting my standard."

Caroline let out a small frustrated screech.

"This is impossible! I want a bed, Klaus; a bed!"

Klaus sighed again. He picked her up and moved her, before she knew what was happening she lay against him. Her legs straddled his waist and her head was tucked under his chin. Klaus soothingly traced and stroked patterns on her back. She stubbornly refused to touch him back, placing her hands underneath her head.

"Better, love?" Klaus asked softly.

"No," she answered honestly, pouting. "I want to go home."

"Caroline," his tone was cautionary.

"I know we have a deal, but still…"

"Go to sleep, love," he kissed the top of her head. The lightest of touches. She could almost pretend he was Tyler.

Eventually Klaus's even breathing lulled her to sleep.

 **Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review! Thanks so much for all the follows, faves and reviews!** **I'll be updating again soon!**

 **Izzy**


	6. Chapter 6

***Disclaimer: I own nothing except original plot and OCs***

 **I still don't have a beta because who has time to betahunt? :P Anyway be nice and if anyone would like the job of beta or wants to make a cover photo, please just let me know I read all reviews, but I can't respond to the guest ones though I'd like to. If you have a tumblr you can leave a message for me at fireismelement there if you'd rather**

 **Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 6**

Klaus had not had the most restful sleep of his existence. Caroline lay sprawled on top of him, which made sleep virtually impossible. It was his own bloody fault for putting her there, but he'd been unable to resist. And being accustomed to blaming others for the past millennia, this idea naturally did not sit well with him. So he decided to blame it on Caroline and her damned womanly charms.

Either way, he'd spent a great deal of time dealing with an absurdly embarrassing problem, as if he were nothing more than a horny teenage boy. Thousand year old hybrid or not, he struggled to avoid the apparently eternal problem of the hard-on. He fought a losing battle and sighed in relief when Caroline fell asleep at last. Once she was sleeping, he'd been able to do the same. Only to dream of her, dreams induced by the feel of her body on top of his and her delicious scent.

 **CAROLINE:**

Caroline moaned softly as she woke. She must have fallen asleep on top of Tyler again because she could feel _him._ Except something was different somehow. For one thing, Tyler didn't smell like forest or spices, for another, he wasn't that large.

Slowly she opened her eyes and was confronted with the sight of Klaus's necklaces. The ones he so often wore. She pushed herself up a little and that woke him. He looked at her sleepily for a moment before shifting so that she could no longer feel…well _him._ It was at the same time a relief and a little disappointing.

OK so maybe between her dry spell and her vampire libido she was going a bit crazy.

"How can you sleep in the car?" Caroline asked, trying to divert her thoughts and alleviate the awkward tension.

"I'm over a thousand years old, love believe me when I say the backseat of a car is luxurious in comparison to some of the experiences I had in my younger days."

"Right," Caroline said, rolling her eyes. "Did you like sleep in a shack or something?"

"In a pinch, it happened," Klaus admitted slowly. There was something guarded in his voice.

"When you were running from Mikael you mean."

"Yes."

Klaus's hand fell from her hair to the nape of her neck. First then did Caroline realize there was no need for her to still be sitting on his lap.

"I'm sorry, I'll move."

"It's fine," Klaus replied gruffly, but he made no move to stop her when she got off his lap.

Caroline climbed back into the passenger seat because getting out of the car and then back in again, would be ridiculous. Yes, she was lazy, so sue her.

Klaus got in the driver's seat and started the engine.

 **BONNIE:**

The next morning, Bonnie woke with her face pressed against a towel on the hotel bathroom floor. She groaned. She felt sick, thirsty and gross. She wished she could say it was the alcohol, but it wasn't. It had been that horrible dream where she danced with Kol that made her sick.

She tried to sit up and wound up clutching her head in pain.

"Ugh," she moaned. "It sure feels like a hangover though," she complained to herself.

It took longer than she would ever admit to turn the shower on and crawl in, after having undressed. Spending half the night being sick and disgusted with herself, had stolen all of Bonnie's energy.

She sat on the shower floor for the better part of an hour before she managed to shampoo and condition her hair.

XXX

It was right before three in the afternoon before Bonnie felt well again and was ready to go. She'd ordered a greasy breakfast, which had given her the energy she needed to get dressed. Since it was still afternoon she settled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a pale pink dress top. Her make-up was softer than the night before as well as her hair. She'd styled it in romantic ringlets. The dream may have made her sick, but it had also taken away some of the rage and hate inside of her. Not that Bonnie herself realized it, besides it was mostly because her magic had drained away because she was worn out.

Still not entirely sure if she was up for another evening where she had to face Kol, but couldn't kill him Bonnie set out for _the Coven_. The plan required her to work with Marie to justify her presence in New Orleans and Marie was expecting her back today…

However, when Bonnie entered the bar, she saw many witches, none of who where Marie and worse yet, Kol. He was in deep conversation with the saxophone player, who's set must not start yet. Instead it was clear the two were picking out the music that played through the speakers.

Bonnie recognized Dina Washington when she heard her. She hummed the tune to _Mad About the Boy_ as she surveyed the room.

Kol looked up and their eyes connected. That same strange electricity passed between the two of them. He broke into a slow, lazy smile. Bonnie was returning it before she even knew what she was doing. Kol patted the saxophone player on the back and made his way toward her, stalking through the room.

"Making friends?" Bonnie nodded in the direction of the musician.

"You sound surprised, darling. I'm actually quite personable."

"Hm, why don't I believe you?"

"Someone's feisty today," Kol winked. "Onto more mannered subjects then, such as how lovely you look."

"I always do," Bonnie laughed.

Kol's smile widened, appearing almost genuine. Shame that his audience didn't buy it.

"And here I was beginning to fear I'd met the one beautiful woman, who did not know she was beautiful."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It's not, I suppose," Kol replied. "But a beautiful woman without confidence is a dull, sad creature more often than not."

"Can't say I agree," Bonnie laughed. "I prefer my men humble."

"And does that make them easier to control?" he asked the question innocently enough, but it did hit a nerve.

Bonnie had yet to have a boyfriend that stuck around. Even Jeremy had cheated with a ghost once. And now he'd left her for misery and prescription drugs, but she wouldn't let him go quite so easily this time.

"And what makes you think that's my goal?" Bonnie answered with a flirtatious smile instead of giving him the aneurism he deserved.

"That is generally the appeal of humble men, I've found," he shrugged.

"Maybe, but this conversation has long since passed well-mannered subjects."

"Quite right you are, darling," Kol said smoothly. "Care to dance?"

"Nope," she shivered remembering last night's dream. "I'm looking for Marie."

"In that case you are early, darling," Kol laughed easily. "She's never in before six."

"I see."

"So it seems I have you all to myself," his smile was wicked.

Bonnie couldn't take it.

"I'll be back later."

She turned to leave when Kol caught her wrist.

"One dance, we can even talk strategy."

"I'm not comfortable with it," Bonnie tugged her wrist free and was surprised to discover he let her.

"Please Bon Bon, I promise to behave," he pouted and looked like a wicked little boy for all the world.

"You couldn't do it," Bonnie laughed. Her laugh was forced even to her ears, but Kol didn't seem to notice. Didn't he know she was thinking about Jeremy and Elena? And all the pain he'd caused her and her friends back in Mystic Falls? Did he really believe that just because the two of them were in a different city all that would be forgotten?

Apparently he did.

"Why don't you give me a chance and find out for certain?" he held up his hands, trying to appear non-threatening.

"Fine, but one mishap with your hands I'm frying you to a crisp. That should take a while to heal," this time her smile was genuine.

"I love your threats," Kol answered and took her hand.

He led her out onto the dance floor. There he pulled her into his arms at the exact moment as the song changed. _Fever_ played softly in the background as Bonnie hesitantly placed her arms on Kol's shoulders.

"You wanted to talk strategy so talk," Bonnie said firmly, trying not to think about how similar this was to last night's dream.

"You're not much for relaxing, are you, Bon Bon?"

"We had a deal," she growled.

Kol's hands played at the base of her spine. Teasing, but not yet inappropriate.

"Alright, no more Bon Bon. Way to spoil the mood," he pouted.

"Kol," she complained.

"Very well then, we'll talk strategy," he sighed. "Marcel was once close with Klaus."

"Really?" Bonnie replied, surprised. She didn't think Klaus had ever really had anything remotely resembling a friend.

"No, not a friend," Kol said with a smile.

"What are you? A mindreader?" Bonnie grumbled under her breath, not bothering to raise her voice because she knew he would hear.

"More like accustomed to how people think of dear old, Nik."

"Uh-huh."

"Marcel was more a protégé than a friend, darling, but because of that, it's only natural if I go to visit him."

"And you use those visits to what? Snoop around for Marcel's secret weapon?"

"Precisely," Kol spun her around and caught her again. "Care to join me?"

"Why?"

"Your witchy psychic abilities would pick up on any magic in the building."

"There are some advantages to still being alive," she added a sweet smile to the jab.

"But immortality does have its perks," he pulled her even closer and burrowed his nose in the hollow of her neck, inhaling her scent. "You smell delicious," he whispered.

A shiver ran through her.

"Hey – focus!" Bonnie ordered and pulled away. "Won't Marcel be suspicious that you brought a witch along?"

"Not if he thinks we are lovers," Kol replied, trying and failing to look innocent.

"So that's what you are up to! You can forget it!" Bonnie broke free of his touch entirely.

"Suit yourself," Kol shrugged.

He reached for her to continue dancing, but she dodged him.

"I'm done dancing."

Bonnie went to sit at the bar and ordered a glass of wine. She would wait for Marie and ignore Kol except that she needed to get close to him. All she had done so far was wishy-wash between running away and openly hating him or flirting. She knew that was not what she was supposed to be doing, but Kol really confused her and made her feel all messed up. She couldn't help her natural reaction to him. And who knew, maybe Kol went for that kind of thing.

It seemed like he might because he came over again in just a few minutes time.

"Ugh, why won't you leave me alone?" Bonnie said when he sat down next to her. He really was far too persistent.

"I thought the bar was for all patrons not just pretty little witches with sharp tongues."

"If that's your attempt at complimenting me, I am so not impressed," she rolled her eyes.

"And what does impress you?"

Kol reached over the counter and stole a whiskey bottle. Deftly taking a glass as well while he was at it. Bonnie watched in disapproval as he poured himself a drink.

"Don't you have to pay for that?"

"I have a tab," he said defensively. Then in a lower voice murmured; "I was right."

"About?" Bonnie asked, drawing the word out.

"You're not good at having fun."

"Hey – you've never told me you think I'm boring."

"It's just an observation," he shrugged as if to say it was no big deal.

Except it was.

Bonnie had been fun once and she hated that life had made her lose that side of herself. Of course she wasn't about to tell Kol any of that.

"Maybe it's you. You don't exactly bring out the best in me, you know."

"You wound me, Bon Bon," Kol smirked.

"Don't pretend you can feel," Bonnie replied with a roll of her eyes.

"You really don't like vampires," he remarked.

"Nope, and I like you even less than I do most, so imagine just how much I must dislike you," she answered with a condescending look at him. To match her patronizing tone of voice.

"There's a fine line between love and hate, darling," he leaned in close enough their lips almost brushed.

Bonnie was staring straight into his dark eyes and she felt as if she were being sucked into them. Witches couldn't be compelled, but she imagined it had to be something like this wonderful, drowsy feeling.

"Kol – Marie told yah," the grumpy old man voice of the bartender broke in.

Bonnie turned away to hide her confusion and embarrassment. What had just happened?

"I know, Jimmy," Kol's voice was smooth yet there was an underlying hint of menace. A barely concealed growl beneath the civility. "Wait to be served etc. it's all terribly tedious and nothing I haven't heard before."

"You don't need to be rude," she interfered. "You're the one who's stealing."

"I repeat, I have a tab, darling. The issue at hand is that I do not wait to be served."

"I can't let you do that and then yell at other customers when they do the same. It's bad for business!" Jimmy harrumphed. He sounded like a weary old man, who had long since tired of the conversation.

"They're not children, Jimmy," Kol growled, about to lose his temper. "Anyone has a problem with it, send them to me."

"I will not! You can damn well respect the rules. I don't care if you think you're hot shit!"

Kol was about to reach over the counter and throttle him when Bonnie intervened.

"Kol!" she called out and placed her hand on his forearm, hoping to stop him.

With her words a wind blew through the room, throwing open doors, rattling glasses and drawing the attention of everyone present to her. Everyone except Kol, who stared at her hand on his arm in amazement. She pulled back and he captured it with his, lacing their fingers together.

"Kol everyone is staring," Bonnie hissed. Panicked she tried to get her hand back.

"That ain't it, honey," Jimmy whispered still stunned. "It's your power."

Kol looked at her with awe and satisfaction.

"Stop looking at me like that!" she whispered.

"Why? I knew you were powerful – it's spectacular."

"Yeah, well I don't like it!"

Once again she tried and failed to snatch her hand back.

"Back room. Now," Kol pulled her along.

Bonnie fought him, but refrained from using her magic. She didn't want anymore unnecessary attention and anything he tried in the privacy of the backroom she could handle. Then she could use her magic, away from prying eyes.

Kol finally released her when he had successfully dragged her into what must be Marie's office. He shut the door behind them.

"What do you want, Kol?" she demanded.

"How long have you been using expression?"

"What – how do – I'm not!" she sputtered before giving up on finding and excuse and confessed. "Not long, not even a year. It was an accident," she told him about Shane.

For a few minutes Kol studied her with those black eyes of his.

"And you haven't lost yourself yet?"  
"Nope, I'm still me. No-fun, rage-filled, vampire-hating Bonnie," she said lamely.

"I knew you were a fighter, darling –"

"Stop acting like you know me!" Bonnie shouted.

"My apologies. I find after a thousand years on earth, I've become rather good at reading a person's character."

"Uh-huh," she said eyeing him suspiciously. "How did you know I was using expression anyway? Most vampires don't know the first thing about magic."

"My mother was the original witch," he smirked. "And not to brag, but I've run with a few covens over the years," he confided with a wink.

"And?" she dragged the word out, sure there was more to it than that.

"And nothing."

"And nothing?" Bonnie repeated, exasperated. "In that case boy do you pay attention."

"I know, good looks, power and brains. I'm the full package," he replied smugly. "Speaking of which, I also happened to be extremely well-endowed," he waggled his eyebrows flirtatiously at her.

"Gross," Bonnie answered with a shudder.

"Think of it, Bon Bon together we could be the most powerful couple the world has ever seen."

"Still gross," she said flatly.

"You'll come to your senses eventually. You can't resist the power, I can feel it," he moved closer.

She could feel that crackling electric energy that was Kol. It made her feel hazy, too relaxed. She fought it.

"Don't hold your breath," Bonnie told him. "Or wait, on second thought, hold your breath."

"How about another drink instead?" Kol asked, smiling mischievously.

He held out his hand to her. Steeling herself, Bonnie took it. Why hadn't she ever been affected by his energy like this before? Of course she thought, she'd never spent that much time around Kol back in Mystic Falls. Maybe his presence affected everyone that way and she'd just never realized.

She walked out of the office hand-in-hand with Kol. He led her to one of the empty booths this time. The witches turned to look, but seeing nothing else interesting was going to happen, they returned to whatever they had been doing.

Bonnie waved Jimmy over and asked for a coffee. She'd decided to drink less since Kol was determined to hang around. Kol on the other hand ordered a scotch and rolled his eyes at her request for a coffee.

"Now don't you be rude for the lady," Jimmy huffed. "In my day that's not how we treated our dates."

Bonnie loved how everyone in this bar told Kol off. However, she did not love how everyone also assumed she was his date.

"We're not on a date, but thank you, Jimmy," she smiled kindly at the older man.

The idea of being on a date with Kol was utterly repulsive. Yet she might just have to endure it if that's what it took to kill him.

 **Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and favourited so far! I really appreciate that you guys are still reading Remember to leave another review, they give me inspiration and motivation to keep going even when I feel like I just can't write another word, pesky writer's block! On that note, I won't be updating again until Christmas holidays sometime because my exams are coming up and I just won't have the time to write more than a page or two a week. I am so, so sorry, but I promise to be back as soon as exams are over. Just pray I pass!**

 **Take care guys and see you for the holidays!**

 **Izzy**


	7. Chapter 7

***DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except non-canon plot and OCs like Marie Lavaeux***

 **Here I am updating again! This chapter has mostly Bonnie/Kol, but still some Caroline/Klaus. Hope you enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 7**

Bonnie didn't realize how long she'd been sitting at the bar talking strategy with Kol. She was only dimly aware she'd switched from her third cup of coffee to wine and that Kol had already gone through a bottle of whiskey. And that they were no longer talking strategy. That is until Marie arrived. Then Bonnie became painfully aware she'd spent over three hours with Kol and they hadn't tried to kill or piss the other off in at least two.

A slow smile parted Marie's lips as she eyed the pair at the bar. It pleased her to see Bonnie looking young and relaxed as a girl her age should. Not to mention it would make it easier for her to control her expression.

As for Kol...Well Marie had been saying he needed a good woman since the day they'd met.

"Ma cherie, aren't you early!" Marie greeted Bonnie pleasantly, sparing only a playful pat on the back for Kol.

"I didn't realize you wouldn't be in before after six," Bonnie replied with a sheepish smile. She didn't like the implication in Marie's eyes, as she looked between her and Kol.

Marie's next words only heightened her discomfort.

"And I see Kol wouldn't let you leave," again she patted his back playfully.

"Wouldn't let her?" Kol exclaimed, offended. "You know as well as I, Marie, how irresistible I am!"

"Oh cut the crap, Kol," Bonnie scoffed, rolling her eyes. "You weren't letting me leave and you know it."

"Are you telling me, the all-powerful witch can't get past one Original?" he batted his lashes, feigning harmlessness.

"Uh, yeah!" Bonnie said. "You know what a dangerous jerk, you are."

Marie laughed, long and loud. She tossed her head as she laughed and her curls bounced. The whole bar stared, transfixed. She was beautiful, but that wasn't it, Bonnie realized. She felt warm and powerful, the sort of person you couldn't help but be drawn to. No wonder witches from all over the world flocked here to learn and in some cases, to seek protection.

"Chére, does she know you well or what?" Marie said to Kol.

"That's rude and false!" Kol exclaimed.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"When can we start my lessons?" she asked turning her attention to Marie.

"I'd like to say tonight however, the spirits warned me against it," Marie spoke in her usual languid way yet there was a note of genuine regret in her voice that made Bonnie believe her.

"Why not?"

"Dealing with expression _is_ dangerous, darling," Kol remarked with a wicked glint in his eyes."

Marie sat down at the bar with them.

"I'll need to know more about you and your energy, as well as your form of expression before I can help you work with it."

"How would you do that?"

"You'd be put to sleep while I read your spirit - aura I believe they are calling it these days," Marie answered with a glance at Kol for confirmation that her term was correct.

Kol nodded. Looking pre-occuppied he put a hand on Bonnie's shoulder, playing with her hair.

Shifting in her seat so that his hand fell away, Bonnie ignored him.

"Alright. When do you want to do it?"

"Tonight, the moon is a crescent which is perfect. I just need to gather a few supplies first, cherie."

"Sounds good. Can I help?"

"Non, I won't be long," Marie smiled warmly.

"Alright then, let me know if you change your mind," she answered, returning the smile.

Bonnie should maybe have been more suspicious of Marie after everything with Shane or at least because the woman was friends with Kol, but she wasn't. All the stories about Marie Laveaux, Voodoo Queen did have one thing in common, she helped witches. And her presence didn't set off any of Bonnie's usual alarm bells. Then there was the way everyone in the bar paid no mind to Kol, as if he weren't a bloodsucking fiend, as if he belonged there. Put it all together and it made Bonnie think Klaus may not have been lying about Kol's standing with witches altogether. So that alone was not cause enough to suspect Marie of being anything other than genuine in her intentions.

Marie left and Kol moved closer, grinning.

"Alone again, darling."

"Ugh, don't start, Kol," she warned.

"Spoil sport," he pouted.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him.

XXX

Caroline stayed in the spa-bathroom for hours without the slightest intention of ever emerging. She soaked in the tub, half-asleep - luckily vampires can't drown, until the water grew cold. Temperature didn't affect her the way it had when she was human, but that didn't mean it was as pleasant in the cold water. Then she hopped in the shower to get squeaky clean. Finally she did her nails. It was at this point she was forced to admit, she really didn't have anything else to do in there. In fact it was getting really boring and she was hungry again. Being a young vampire could really suck sometimes, no pun intended. Needing to feed several times a day was definitely one of those things. Her life would be so much easier if she could stick to chowing down three times a day like a human.

Quietly she crept into the living space. The lights were switched off and the curtains drawn, Klaus lay on the bed looking peaceful.

 _Perfect,_ she thought with a wicked smile.

"KLAUS!" she screeched.

Klaus flew up and off the bed, looking around wildly.

"What - what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she smiled sweetly.

"Caroline love, I would hardly call that amusing after what happened at the motel," Klaus glowered.

"Well that's your problem," she told him. "I'm hungry."

Klaus's expression changed slowly until he was smirking like the cat, who swallowed the canary.

Uh-oh, Caroline didn't think she would like what that smile meant.

"Then come here, love," he tried and failed to look innocent.

And Caroline hated herself because she did like what Klaus was implying. Except she shouldn't.

"Or I could grab one of the many blood bags you brought," she returned the smirk, not betraying the chaos taking place inside of her at his suggestion.

Klaus's smile faltered for a second before broadening.

"Suit yourself," he gestured to the cooler in the living room.

Caroline marched over and tore into one. The taste was bland and disappointing compared to Klaus, not to mention it was cold. Cold blood never tasted good and after Klaus it tasted even worse. How had she never noticed exactly how delicious his blood was before?

Of course being on the brink of death could be distracting. None of this was something she ever planned on, sharing with Klaus.

"So what's up with the blood bags anyway?" she chatted away casually. "I thought you only drank fresh blood."

"I do," Klaus replied. "It's easier when travelling is all."

"Suppose so. Never know when the next human donor is going to come along," Caroline said airily before going back to ignoring him.

 **XXX**

Marie returned less than an hour later with a bag full of supplies.

"Follow me, Bonnie," she said as she whisked passed the witch and Kol, who were still seated at the bar.

Bonnie hurried to do as she asked. She realized Kol had come as well when they both entered Marie's back room, magic space. It was the same place in which Bonnie had been given a reading only yesterday. Already that felt like an eternity ago - so much had happened so fast.

"Get out, Kol. I won't go to sleep with you here," Bonnie told him.

"And why not?" he said, sounding indignant.

"Oh I don't know...Maybe because you could kill another one of my friends or maybe just settle for cutting their arms off, while I'm out cold?"

"C'mon darling that wasn't personal -"

" _If_ you say it was just business I swear I will -"

"Actually it was to prevent Silas from rising and ending the world. Which by the way, you are welcome for," he smirked.

"You were going to raise Silas?" Marie gasped. "Child, you've no idea what darkness you were messing with or how close you came to destroying us all."

Kol had a smug "told-you-so" kind of a look on his face. Bonnie decided to give him an aneurism for it He gasped and clutched his head. Before he could attack her, Marie put an end to it. With a wave of her hand, Bonnie felt her spell break.

"How -" she stuttered, she felt sucked dry after whatever Marie had done.

"Thank you," Kol said, cheeky grin back in place.

"Bien sûr," Marie said with a warm smile for him.

"Ugh," Bonnie grimaced. Kol and Marie's friendship was nauseating more often than not.

"But she is right, you can't be in here for this."

"Can't or I'm simply unwelcome?"

"Unwelcome, definitely unwelcome," Bonnie informed him with a glower.

"Your presence agitates her and then the spell will fail."

"I've been told my presence is especially exciting," he winked.

"Get out!" Bonnie snapped.

Kol laughed.

"I'll be right outside," he said before sauntering out.

Marie clucked her tongue impatiently at him and closed the door.

"I think he likes you, cherie," Marie said in a confidential tone of voice.

"Goodie!" Bonnie's tone of voice was without a doubt sarcastic.

"Hasn't won you over yet, I see," she laughed.

"I can carry a grudge and he deserves it."

"So the spirits keep telling me, but were I you, I'd keep in mind it isn't often a man like Kol comes knocking. Especially if it is power you want..." she let her voice trail off suggestively.

"Then you date him," she grumbled. Then said louder; "Look, no offense to your friend, but Kol isn't a man, he's a thing. A really evil, vile thing."

"So that's the problem," Marie nodded understandingly. "I've no love for vampires myself."

"Doesn't seem like it to me," she said in a sullen voice. "Or is it his power you like?" she questioned, but her voice was careful. The plan and her expression couldn't afford for her to be at odds with Marie.

"I won't answer that because I sense that isn't truly what you want to know. So I'll tell you this instead, power doesn't come cheap and I've paid the price for mine many times over."

Bonnie nodded. That was all she needed to know. Marie had alluded to a darkness about her powers before and Bonnie knew what that felt like all too well from her own magic.

"Lay down here," Marie said as she unfolded a blanket and placed it carefully on the floor.

It was one of the items she had brought back in the bag. It was a soft, crimson velvet and it seemed to be made of power. At least Bonnie got a full dose of it as she lay down on it. She lay on her back, staring nervously up at the ceiling.

Marie covered her still form in the fabric. Then she walked around her, placing deep blue candles in a circle. One flick of her hand was all it took for Marie to light the candles. Afterwards she lit an herb plant.

"Almost ready now."

She dug around in the cupboard for a rusty old red jar and a tea mug. She handed it to Bonnie and told her to drink it.

The liquid was bitter on the surface, but there was a faint hint of spices underneath it.

The last thing Bonnie remembered was drinking it and Marie chanting something in a foreign language.

XXX

 _Bonnie wandered in a fog. It wasn't a scary fog though. It was a peaceful one._

 _She wasn't sure where she was, but she knew it was some place safe. A place where she could truly be herself. Free of the pain from the past few years and free to be who she was at her core. That long forgotten girl, who had once been normal and who's biggest concern was that her father didn't understand about being a witch. At the same time, it was as if she could finally be the person she had always wanted to be._

XXX

Kol leaned against the wall, intently watching the door. He didn't know how long the ritual would take, Marie hadn't been clear on that, but he was willing to wait. He was surprised when Marie opened the door and beckoned him in.

"Is she alright?" Kol asked, wondering why she had suddenly changed her mind.

He surveyed Bonnie's lifeless body and quite frankly, if it hadn't been for the faint sound of her heart beating, he would have thought she was dead.

"She's fine," Marie waved his question off.

"Then why am I here?" he demanded.

"Do you care for the girl?"

"I don't care, but I will admit I am fascinated. She's powerful, I can sense it."

"Good because I need the two of you on the same page if we are to defeat Marcel and learn his secrets. And right now, she's vulnerable."

"Are you telling me to enter her mind and manipulate her into falling for me?" he frowned, his ego didn't like this.

"Oui, I'm not proud, but that's exactly what I am telling you to do."

Kol had to admit he was tempted, but a millennia of being irresistible to women without trickery won out.

"This isn't seduction. It's compulsion. You are aware of that, aren't you, Marie?"

"I am," she tossed her head disdainfully.

"I don't need that. She'll come around."

"But how long will that take? She _hates_ you," Marie laughed in that oddly dark way she had.

"True and yet I enjoy the chase too much to give it up," Kol answered truthfully. "And what are you doing, betraying a fellow witch to a bloodsucker like me?"

"It's for a greater good."

"Spoken like a leader about to make a terrible decision for mankind," Kol clucked his tongue in mock-disapproval. "You are aware she is helping you already because it is her duty as a witch?"

"Oui, but that bond does not always hold. Not with one so fond of power, she turned to expression. I need a greater assurance than that."

"She'll come around," Kol said confidently. He didn't bother to correct Marie about Bonnie's relationship with expression. "They always do."

What Marie was asking him to do was very different from giving the little witch a tempting dream. It would feel like a dream, but with the weakened state her mind was in, it would leave her no choice other than to obey. It was no different than compulsion.

And if Bonnie Bennett did ever come to him, he wanted the satisfaction of knowing it was because she truly desired him. Not because he had compelled her love and loyalty. He was not Klaus. Kol's ego was large enough that he had no doubt in his mind, Bonnie was a challenge he would win over given time.

"She's been warming to you, but you'd best make sure she does it fast, boy," she hissed the warning at him.

"Marie, no woman can resist me," he winked at her.

"You care for her! Already!" her voice held shock and disbelief.

"Don't be absurd. I hardly know Bonnie," he snorted derisively.

"Shh! Don't say her name!" Marie commanded. "Names have power and saying hers might bring her back."

"Before the spell is complete?" Kol interjected, having a sneaking suspicion that wasn't it at all.

"No."

"You did this so I could get to her and now you're afraid she'll wake and learn what you've done," Kol said, smiling wickedly.

This could work to his advantage, should he ever need to turn Bonnie to his side. Show her that he was the only person she could truly trust. It was dangerous knowledge Marie had just given him. The kind that could ultimately be the thing that destroyed their friendship. He considered that a small price to pay, if the ultimate prize was Bonnie. He knew that in a few years time, she will have far surpassed Marie even. Making her a safer bet for future investment. His friendship with Marie had served him well and he was even fond of her, but the main reason for their friendship had always been, and would always be for situations like this one with Marcel. If they ever came into a situation where they needed an alley with separate skill-set from themselves.

Question was, did Marie know she was training the witch that would one day over-take her?

Probably not, otherwise she would not be so eager for Kol to hold Bonnie in his power. Unless of course Marie was fool enough to trust him implicitly.

No, he immediately dismissed the thought. The spirits must not have warned Marie about Bonnie's potential.

"Get out," Marie said.

"As you wish," Kol replied, mockingly.

 **XXX**

 _Bonnie was still wandering through that strangely peaceful fog when the sound of her name reached her. She tried to go to it, but she couldn't make out which direction it was coming from. The sounds of a man and a woman, arguing reached her. It was as if they surrounded her and were yelling from every direction. She covered her ears to keep the noise out and just like that, it was gone._

 **Hello my beautiful readers thank you so much for the follows, faves and reviews! Keep 'em comin'! I'm grandwitchwinner on tumblr! Leave a review or stop by and see me there.**

 **Izzy**


	8. Chapter 8

***DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for non-canon plot and OCs***

 **IMPORTANT**** IMPORTANT*** I haven't seen the Originals so if Marcel is OOC it's because it's my own take on him! Please forgive any inaccurate character traits, I'm going off what I've seen on tumblr**

 **So I'm back with an update. Hope you enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 8**

Bonnie heard the sound of Marie repeatedly calling her name. She followed the noise out of the fog.

With a loud gasp and a jolt, she came back to the real world.

She saw Marie with her long curls leaning over her, except she was spinning or maybe that was Bonnie's head. She wasn't sure, but it was unpleasant. She blinked, trying to make it all come into focus.

"Welcome back, cherie," Marie said with a smile. Though Bonnie thought she detected something else underneath the pleasant smile.

"Ready or not, I'm coming in," Kol yelled from outside. "I hope you're both decent," he stepped through the door, revealing a wicked smile.

Again Bonnie thought she must be going crazy because she saw something as dark and hard as flint in his eyes when he looked at Marie. Kol never looked at Marie that way, that look was reserved for people he was about to kill. What was going on?

"Could you at least pretend to respect my privacy?" Bonnie grumbled. "Did you get what you need?" this she said to Marie.

"It didn't go quite according to plan however, I think I did," Marie kept her attention firmly on Kol.

Kol on the other hand was entirely focused on Bonnie.

"How about a drink, Bon Bon?" he put his arm around her shoulders and practically dragged her from the room, ignoring her protests.

Irritated and argumentative, she might have been, but Bonnie still didn't miss the dark look he directed at Marie.

By the time Kol had managed to wrangle her into a booth, she was nauseous. She turned down Kol's offer of more wine instead ordering a coke.

"What? I like it!" she snapped when she caught Kol eyeing her innocent coke with disgust.

"You're just so on guard around me," he pouted.

"Yeah, I am and with good cause," she glowered at him grumpily. He didn't need to know it was because she was nauseous from the spell.

"So I've maimed and killed a few of your friends, it's not as if I've attacked _you_."

"Yet," Bonnie said, managing a sly smile. The smile took the brunt off her words.

"Darling, if you're afraid I'll be torturing you next, I promise there'll be none of that."

"No torture? What a relief!"

"Well..." Kol drew the word out with a cheeky smile. "There'll be a little torture, but only of the good kind, promise."  
"Pass," Bonnie said stirring the ice around in her coke.

"That's obviously the coke talking," Kol scoffed.

"Sobriety is a girl's best friend," Bonnie clinked their glasses together.

"Boring," he was still pouting. "But I suppose it'll serve you well when we go to Marcel's in a couple of hours."

"I've already said, I'm not going."

"Oui, you are," Marie said as she joined them.

"We can't take out Marcel if we don't know how he is tracking your witchy-magic. And since my psychic senses are a dud, it's up to you, Bon Bon."

"Take Marie," she suggested.

Marie shook her head.

"Marcel would be too suspicious of her," Kol said. "And I could just kill him, but that wouldn't solve the magic problem."

"There are plenty of other witches here," she argued.

"All local and terrified of Marcel. They don't have the nerves for it," Marie told her firmly.

"Besides, it'd be odd if I took up with a scaredy-cat of a local witch," Kol grinned.

"Dammit," Bonnie whispered. "Is this something I'm going to have to change for?"

"You're fine, Bon Bon."

"Stop calling me that or I'll give you another aneurism."

"Hey, only good torture! We had a deal," Kol stroked the top of her hand.

Bonnie snatched it back as if she'd burnt herself.

XXX

Marcel's hang-out was apparently only a few blocks away from Marie's in the French Quarter. According to Kol, all the supernaturals in New Orleans had flocked to the same area once, in the hopes that it would be safer. And it was, until the different groups turned on each other. Mostly it was the witches of the Quarter going up against the vamps, but occasionally the werewolves would get involved.

The street was pitch black, but the air was hot and humid, as was so typical of a tropical climate. The buildings were mostly brick and built low to the ground, the furnishings on them were Victorian and Bonnie noticed they may not have been tall, but they all had balconies and were broader than the kind of townhouse she was accustomed to seeing in Mystic Falls. The streets were cobblestone and lit with gaslights - or at least the lights gave that effect. Most of the houses kept to that same style, it was really cool and Bonnie was enjoying watching the colorful people, it seemed all sorts of oddities were to be found in the Quarter, as well as the buildings.

As soon as Bonnie and Kol rounded the corner to the mansion turned bar Marcel claimed as his headquarters, she knew it was a bad idea. In fact, _bad_ didn't even begin to cover it, but it was too late to turn back. She could feel the energy of the hundreds of vampires inside and her only back-up was Kol. If he betrayed her, even her expression magic wouldn't save her. Her whole body tensed at the thought of this going wrong.

Kol wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Relax, darling," leaning in, he whispered in her ear. "They won't lay a hand on you when you're with me. Just remember to pretend you like me and you'll be fine," he chuckled.

"Keep your hands where I can see them and we'll both be fine," she warned.

"As you wish, darling," he nibbled on her earlobe.

"Kol!" she exclaimed. Seeing the house coming nearer and the vamps lounging outside she changed her tone. Giggling she said; "Not in public!"

Kol sucked on her earlobe and ran his tongue around it. She gasped at the sensation. She felt more than heard Kol's laugh, as his breath danced across her skin.

"Kol Mikaelson, as I live and breathe," one of the men said, standing up.

His hair was long and black, his skin shone like copper in the streetlights. His smile was genuine and judging by Kol's reaction, they must have been friends once.

Kol immediately straightened up and a wide smile spread across his face.

"Connor," he said cheerily. "What are you still doing in this old dump?"

"Speak for yourself. The whole world at your feet and you're back here with the rest of us!" the man named Connor said with a barking baying that just barely passed for a laugh.

Kol roared with laughter. "Man's got a point," he winked at Bonnie. "This lovely lady wanted to see New Orleans, and well, I just can't say no to a pretty face," his smile was charming, self-deprecating even.

"Not giving up the cookies yet, eh?" Connor said to Bonnie.

Bonnie in turn flushed pink. And the two men howled with laughter, as this seemed to confirm Connor's suspicions.

"Haven't changed one bit, have you, Mikaelson?"

"Not at all," Kol said and his smile turned sinister.

Bonnie pretended not to notice this and touched his shoulder, snuggling right up to him. Then she smiled her brightest, most dazzling, _emptiest_ smile. In other words, it was the fake smile she used whenever she had to smile and couldn't bring her self to do so genuinely. Connor winked at her, and it occurred to her, it might be a good idea to play dumb.

Kol looked at her and smiled, stroking her hip slowly. He kissed the top of her head, and she took that to mean her act was convincing. Either that or he was just getting warmed up. It wouldn't surprise her if Kol did take full advantage of their little ruse.

"S'ppose you're looking for Marcel?" Connor asked.

"I am, just to say hello while I'm here. For old time's sakes," Kol answered easily. His smile and seemingly unguarded expression, told Bonnie he'd turned on the Mikaelson-charm. All polite smiles until something didn't go his way. Then someone would get hurt. Might even get lethal.

"Of course," Connor said. "Perhaps we can catch up while you're in town?"

"Certainly. Had I known you were still here, I would have been by sooner."

And he actually sounded as if he meant it. Bonnie was beginning to wonder if maybe Kol didn't have a lot more friends than she thought.

It also hadn't escaped her notice that the other man hadn't even bothered to ask her name, assuming she was yet another plaything. Kol must go through them fast, if common courtesy was thrown out the window for his "girlfriends". After a thousand years, no doubt they were now up to some countless number.

"I'll catch you later," Kol told him.

Wrapping his arm around Bonnie even tighter, he led them both into the building. Under ordinary circumstances, she would not have let him hold her like this and even now, it seemed a bit excessive, but she let him, knowing it was all to show the other vamps, she was taken. Male possessiveness was also something Bonnie ordinarily hated yet in a bar filled with vamps she found she would rather have Kol all over her than risk a fight trying to chase some strange vamp off.

She could feel their energy, every bit as loud as the music in its own way. And she knew she was not only outnumbered, but if it came to a fight with her and without Kol at her side, she would drown. Best to tread carefully.

Marcel was not difficult to spot. He was a good-looking black man at the back of the bar. He may not be seated out front, but it was clear this was his place. He sat at a table, men crowded down around him and his booth area was raised just a little higher than everyone else's. He overlooked the whole room from his spot and was right in the middle of the room. No one could sneak up behind him or from above.

Kol saw him right away too. He parted the crowd easily and took Bonnie with him. The vampires moved out of his way quickly, some greeted him and were given a nod in return, but none appeared to be in his favor the way Connor obviously was. The younger vampires, ones turned after Kol had been put in the coffin no doubt, were pulled out of his way by older vamps. The whole scenario reminded Bonnie that the Original family was like vampire mafia or something. It was a little creepy and it made her think of how, supposedly mysterious and legendary they were. Nearly impossible to get ahold of unless you were in their inner circle and if you weren't, you'd best hope they didn't notice you, should you cross their path. It all seemed a bit silly and over the top to Bonnie, but seeing the whole bar's reaction to Kol, made her realize Kol and his family had hurt a lot more people than just her and hers. And that fearing them, was probably a very good idea.

Not that it was a practice she planned on adopting.

The whole time, Kol didn't say a word. He just slowly walked up to Marcel and shooed all his men away. Once it was just Marcel, Kol and Bonnie, Kol sat down at the booth and gestured for Bonnie to do the same. Bonnie sat down next to him and scooted closer than she would have done normally, being his fake "lover".

Gross, the idea alone made Bonnie sick.

"Kol Mikaelson," Marcel grinned and nodded.

He seemed pleasant enough, still Bonnie thought she detected a hint of irritation in his voice. Probably because of the big show of power Kol had made when he chased his men away from the table.

"Who would have thought, Klaus's adopted street urchin would wind up running New Orleans one day," Kol smirked.

Bonnie's fist clenched Kol's arm as soon as he snaked it around her waist. She didn't want a confrontation. She couldn't find out how Marcel was controlling the witches and stay alive at the same time.

Lucky for her, Marcel's smile broadened and he burst out laughing.

"I'm a self-made man as they say," he seemed to puff up with good-natured humor. "How's the family?"

"Excellent, and if you mean Rebekah specifically, I believe she is currently terrorizing small-town Virginia."

Marcel's easy smile faltered for a second before it was back in place.

Bonnie relaxed as she realized Kol did in fact know how to handle Marcel, and wasn't about to land them in hot water. Once she knew that she could relax her mind and expand her power, she focused on finding anything remotely witch-y here. She felt Marcel's eyes flicker toward her and for a second she wondered if he couldn't sense what she was doing in spite of being a vampire.

Then she realized he was checking her out. She tossed him an icy-look and went back to mentally searching for magical energy within the premises. Not like there would be other witches doing magic within the city to disrupt her search.

"And who might you be, beautiful?" she heard the soft tones of Marcel's voice reach her.

She put on her fake smile again and said cheerily; "Bonnie, I'm here with Kol," everything about her demeanor was sweet and gullible; she even tilted her head to the side.

She heard Kol cover a laugh with a cough. Clearly, he wasn't buying her act.

"Who do you have to kill around here to get a drink?" Kol said once his 'coughing' stopped.

Marcel waved a waitress over.

"Do me a favor and don't kill my men," Marcel replied with a charming laugh. "In return you can have all the drinks you like."

Kol laughed.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Bonnie kept smiling like it was all a big joke.

The waitress was a bubbly and very attractive young woman. Marcel's eyes followed her as she took their order.

"I'll have whiskey and for the lady your best wine," Kol said, giving Bonnie a look that seemed to say she better go along with the act.

Obviously, he didn't think this was the time for her to be ordering a coffee or a coke. Still being given an order was irritating, so she put her hand on his knee and when Marcel looked away, she squeezed hard enough to draw blood on a human.

Kol kind of just looked at her in exasperation.

"So what's your deal, Bonnie?" Marcel asked once their drinks were served.

"Me? Oh I'm a college cheerleader - or at least I will be in the fall. I used to be a high school cheerleader," Bonnie answered with a peppy smile to match her words.

Kol took a sip of his drink to hide his amused smile.

"She's very flexible," Kol, who must have decided to go along with her act, confided to Marcel in a stage whisper.

"Intriguing, but not quite what I meant," Marcel said, looking at Bonnie with renewed interest.

Bonnie pretended to look confused.

"She's a witch," Kol answered for her, having seen her 'confusion'.

Bonnie brightened and smiled up at him.

"That's right I am!" she turned her smile on Marcel, who winked.

God, this airhead act was difficult to pull off, but it seemed to be working. Marcel didn't seem to think one ditzy girl on Kol's arm was worth paying attention to. Instead he turned the conversation as he and Kol got caught up. Not having seen each other in three centuries, was a substantial amount of catching up to do.

Having made herself out to be a bimbo, Bonnie wasn't expected to do much more than smile and nod at the appropriate places. Something that turned out to be perfect because then her mind could search for Marcel's power source. It took longer than she would have expected, but eventually she felt a flicker of something. It wasn't much yet it was clearly not vampire energy either. It was just the faintest hint of magic.

 _Gotcha,_ she thought to herself and her smile turned genuine.

Lucky for her, Kol was telling a 'funny' story about a massacre back in 16th century France.

Not wanting to hear the rest of Kol's story, Bonnie decided to check her phone. It was the first time in almost four days she'd remembered to check, and she was surprised to see several missed calls from Caroline. She made a mental note to call her friend up as soon as she was back at the hotel. She would have done it right away, except she didn't want to be overheard.

"Bon Bon, are you aware this building has a rather interesting backstory?" Kol asked, bringing Bonnie's attention back from her phone.

"No, I don't, but I'd love to hear it," she told him brightly.

"It's quite gruesome, sure you want to hear it?" Marcel asked, his voice was teasing and far too familiar.

Again it seemed being the ditz on Kol's arm did have its benefits because she was in no way perceived as a threat.

"Sure, I love spooky fun!" which might have been true back before Bonnie learned about vampires and all the shit that came with it. Now? Not so much.

"You see back before New Orleans was the civilized place it is today - well nearly civilized, it is still far too hedonistic to be considered gentile," Kol tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear as he spoke. "This building was owned by a wicked man," Bonnie resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him.

"What kind of wicked man?" Bonnie asked, snuggling closer and widening her eyes, trying to pretend she was scared. To be honest, she wasn't sure she was pulling it off, acting had never been her strong suit.

"A human," Marcel said, leaning in and lowering his voice.

"But not the boring ordinary kind," Kol added.

He was stroking her back, running his hand up and down her spine in a way that made her shiver. Marcel's grin broadened. And Bonnie was grateful because she realized the shiver made Marcel think they were spooking her. They were both acting as if they were telling a scary story to a kid at a campfire, only Kol knew it wasn't really scaring her. If Marcel knew the things she'd seen, he'd know she was much harder to frighten.

Of course, Kol's flighty little cheerleader, who must only dabble in witchcraft would be a hell of a lot easier to scare than the girl she really was.

"Was he a _murderer_?" Bonnie purposefully whispered the last word, and tried to look scared.

"I believe they call them serial killers," Marcel told her. "At least now they do."

"Back then all of New Orleans thought they were dealing with a vampire," Kol's eyes danced with amusement. "Not a real one of course. He killed a girl, tore her throat open with his nails."

"With his nails?" Bonnie gasped, this time her shock was real. "How did he do that?"

"Kept them long and filed them sharp. Nothing like yours," Marcel said, touching her hand.

That didn't last long. In the blink of an eye, Kol had snapped his wrist with an irritated growl.

Marcel grunted, but broke the bone back into place.

Bonnie watched in amazement as it healed quickly.

"Don't touch her," Kol threatened, veins appearing around his eyes, fangs lengthening.

"Kol," Bonnie said, keeping her voice low, warning. She had located the source of power that Marcel was using, but they would need to come back for her to find it or she would need to be able to walk away to do some snooping. Neither of which would happen if the two of them started fighting over her right now.

Kol did not respond, he growled at Marcel and stared at him, eyes gone black.

Marcel's posture had stiffened as well and the whole bar had turned to watch. Everyone was tense, not moving a muscle. Waiting to see what Marcel would do.

Bonnie let go of Kol, and braced herself to use her magic, should it come to a fight.

 **Thank you so much for the favourites, follows and reviews :) They're lovely and inspire me to keep writing even when writer's block threatens! I can be found on tumblr, grandwitchwinner. I post update notifications on there as well outfits where they are needed in the story. Please leave a review!** **I'll be updating again sometime on Wednesday. After that I'll be on holiday for 8 days .**

 **\- Izzy**


	9. Chapter 9

***DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except non-canon plot and OCs***

 **Thank you so much to my wonderful beta Nekittam for proofing this chapter!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 9**

Kol did not respond, he growled at Marcel and stared at him, eyes gone black.

Marcel's posture had stiffened as well and the whole bar had turned to watch. Everyone was tense, not moving a muscle. Waiting to see what Marcel would do.

Bonnie let go of Kol, and braced herself to use her magic, should it come to a fight.

Then just when the tension had reached its peak, and everyone was ready to kill, Marcel laughed. His laugh was long and loud, and it startled everyone in the room. His men laughed hesitantly and then louder as they grew more confident they would not need to tear Kol's throat out.

Or more likely, die trying.

Bonnie relaxed and smiled, while Kol settled for changing back from his vamp face. He smirked and took a sip of his drink, but it was still clear by the way he held his arm around her waist he did not want anyone else touching her.

Bonnie wasn't thrilled at the prospect of Kol's hands all over her and to be honest, his behavior was irritating her because he'd maimed her real boyfriend, but if this was the way to his death then she was going to let him. Besides, it kept her from having to kill everyone in the building and that would put a serious crimp in her plans. Whatever magic Marcel was using to control the witches, it was obviously not something that should ever be in the hands of a vampire, and it was her duty to get rid of it.

And then she could kill Kol.

First she'd have to find that stake he had though.

Dammit this plan of hers kept getting more and complicated by the day. And she was no closer to accomplishing her goal.

"I think the lady would like it if you finished your story, Kol," Marcel said, tone and face carefully neutral and yet it was clear that he was trying to lighten Kol's dark mood.

Bonnie couldn't blame him, Kol was capable of pretty much anything if the mood struck him. And sitting this close to them, she could tell Marcel was much younger than Kol, and for all the power he had in this bar, Kol was older and strong enough to kill him before his bodyguards could stop him. Of course then his bodyguards might be able to restrain or contain Kol, but what good was that to Marcel if he was dead?

"Oh yes, it was really creepy!" Bonnie said, smiling up at Kol as cheerily as she could manage. She did try to warn him to play along with her eyes though.

Kol sighed and played with a lock of her hair. Bonnie thought of how she'd like to give him an aneurism.

"I suppose so," he said. "Where was I again?"

"The nails," Bonnie answered, carefully not looking at Marcel, remembering what had started the whole macho-showdown in the first place.

"Right," Kol ground out with a cold look at Marcel.

Sheesh, Bonnie really thought Kol was taking this act a bit far. Were all vampires this insanely territorial?

Now that she thought of it, she did remember Elena mentioning that they can be a bit much compared to human guys. Then again Elena's only human boyfriend had been Matt, and he wasn't exactly the jealous type.

"So what happened?" she prodded, pinching his knee painfully again. Another reminder to be on his best behavior. They were here to do a job once they'd done that, he could do whatever the hell he pleased to Marcel for all she cared.

"Rumor has it, once he tore open her throat he drank her blood, but one of his servants stumbled onto them and ran screaming from the building."  
"Her screams woke the whole French Quarter," Marcel added.

Kol nodded in agreement. "So of course, Marcel, Rebekah, Klaus and I go to see what's causing those delightful screams," his eyes glittered at the memory.

Bonnie shivered and shifted away from him. That look in his eye reminded her too much of what he'd done to Elena and Jeremy and if she didn't put some distance between them, she might try to kill him right here and now. Which would be bad because she would fail, and then she would never get this close to him again.

"No one else dared enter the building," Marcel remarked.

"Humans," Kol smirked. "So in we go, just us monsters and we stumble onto the man, draining the blood from the woman. Of course we stop him and the girl's already dead, not that it mattered much to us at the time. Rebekah felt bad for her though and tried to give her some of her blood."

"And then what? Did she become a vampire or was she really dead?" Bonnie asked, curiosity for their gruesome tale getting the best of her.

"Patience, darling, I'll get to that in a minute," Kol twirled a lock of her hair around his finger, unaware of how close he was to getting himself set on fire. "Naturally we think this glorious creature is a vampire until we see his hands and his eyes. Suffice to say, Nik and I, had to talk to him. So Rebekah and Marcel go poking about his house, discovering the blood and hair of several women."

Bonnie shivered, really not liking where this story was going.

"How many had he killed?"

"He claimed hundreds, but who knows?" Kol shrugged. "Naturally we turned him."

"You did what?" Bonnie hissed at him angrily.

Marcel laughed. "I'd say it was one of Kol's better ideas."

"Then I'd hate to hear the bad ones," she muttered.

Kol leaned in and kissed her throat. She gasped in shock and annoyance, it was a sharp reminder, her act was slipping. He could tell she was forgetting herself and was about to give him the aneurism of a lifetime so he'd reminded her of their game.

And it worked.

"Not in public!" Bonnie giggled and hit his chest playfully, repeating the line that had worked so successfully outside the bar.

Kol's smile was wicked.

"Can't help myself, darling," he shrugged.

"The girl he attacked, she lived, since Kol's forgotten," Marcel cut in, clearing his throat before speaking.

"She's a vampire too? What happened to her?" Bonnie asked, leaning over Kol in her eagerness to hear what had become of his victim.

"Now that's an ending I'm not sure you want to hear," Marcel's grin was lop-sided and utterly heart stopping.

Or it would have been if he hadn't been a vampire.

"Intriguing," she grinned back, playing her role and forgetting all about Kol's earlier jealous outburst. Expression did that to her mood, made it change suddenly. Something she wrongly blamed on grief. She'd gone from horrified to scared for her life to completely enraptured in their story, and she wanted to hear the end of it. "And now you have to tell me. Otherwise it isn't fair," she pouted playfully.

"Alright then, but remember you asked," Marcel winked. "She's on a rampage with her attacker."

"You're joking, right?" Bonnie looked to Kol. It would be easier to tell if he was just messing with her than if Marcel was.

"Sadly, darling he is not. I think I even heard a rumor that they got married sometime in the past century," Kol replied.

Bonnie took that to mean his uncertainty was due largely to the fact that he'd been in a coffin for over a 100 years and therefore didn't really know what the world's vampire population had been up to recently.

"They did," Marcel said. "Damn well killed a whole village as their wedding reception. Down in South-America or something. Must have been a couple hundred people living there."

"Jesus Christ," Bonnie said, feeling the sudden urge to cross herself. "That's messed up."

"Marrying your attacker, I'll say. Never seen the likes of it," Marcel told her.

"Well you've only been around for three centuries. Women stay with their abusers all the time," Kol remarked. "It's just not often you see vampires doing it. Of course he's a lot of fun," his smile had turned sinister.

"No, I suppose not," she answered, thinking of how much stronger Caroline had become since turning. How she was no longer anyone's victim. If that was a common side-effect of becoming a vampire, then that story was weird alright.

And creepy as Hell.

Kol looked around at the masses of partying and relaxed vampires.

"Things have changed, I see," he remarked casually.

"Yeah, you can say that," Marcel glanced at Bonnie, then back at Kol.

The meaning was clear, was she to be trusted?

"You can talk freely in front of Bonnie," Kol answered the unvoiced question.

"I've got the Quarter witches under control," Marcel smirked with self-satisfaction.

"And how did you manage such a feat?" Kol leaned forward, a look of delighted disbelief on his face.

Bonnie thought it almost made him look handsome, and it made her understand why women had been easy to come by over the centuries.

"That would be telling, but I will tell you this, if you know when they're doing magic and what sort, they're not really much of a rival," Marcel winked.

"In that case congratulations are in order! We should celebrate!"

"You aren't concerned about your witch friends?"

"Should I be?" he replied off-hand. "They haven't served me well of late...and I must admit I've grown tired. Moved on to bigger and better things," he smiled at Bonnie and stroked her shoulder.

Bonnie forced herself to smile back and to make it look real. She looked at him with warmth by remembering how she used to feel with Jeremy, when he held her and would still smile.

And it worked, she gave him her most genuinely sweet smile.

"I'm throwing a Masquerade this weekend," Marcel said, changing the subject. "I hope to see you both there."

"Of course," Kol's grin widened. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, would we, Bon Bon?"

Bonnie smiled at him, all the while wanting to kill him. She settled for squeezing his knee ultra-hard again. It wasn't even so annoying that he was calling her Bon Bon as it was that, he was shaking with repressed laughter, the bastard. And she couldn't even call him on it.

But she could get even.

"Sure we'd love," she said sweetly to Marcel. "Pookie bear, and I love a good party!" she smiled brightly at both men.

Kol's jaw literally dropped open. If he'd been drinking anything at the time, he might have choked on it.

"I think it's time for us to get going. We've got tickets to the theater," he told Marcel, who was smirking with repressed laughter.

Kol ushered Bonnie back out of the bar the same way he'd ushered her in. Except this time, he looked even angrier. Bonnie on the other hand, couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh my god, Kol, you should have seen your face!" she burst out once they were a few blocks away.

"That was not funny! The whole bloody bar heard you! Do you realize what you've done to my reputation?"

"What? To your reputation as a bloodthirsty psychopath? I'm sure it's just fine," Bonnie huffed and rolled her eyes. "Besides, it totally serves you right for calling me, Bon Bon, again!"

"That's completely different!"

"How so?" Bonnie whirled around to face him.

"Because you aren't supposed to be the height of evil!" Kol stepped closer till they were standing nose to nose.

The night air crackled with electricity.

"I've got news for you, YOU ARE THE HEIGHT OF EVIL! SO FUCKING WHAT IF I CALLED YOU POOKIEBEAR! YOU'VE GOT IT COMING AND MORE!" she poked his chest.

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?" Kol's frustration with her had reached its peak.

"YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND AND TORE OFF MY BOYFRIEND'S ARMS!" Bonnie yelled, a hitch in her voice betrayed her true emotions and it was getting hard to see through the tears that were threatening to fall.

"THEY WERE GOING TO RAISE SILAS!"

"I DON'T CARE! You don't have the right to go around killing people and - and - and turning them into vampires on a whim, for fuck's sake, Kol you aren't God! It goes against every law of nature ever written! YOU IDIOT!" a gust of storm wind accompanied her words, neither of them noticed.

"So what I should die because they want ELENA FUCKING GILBERT to be human again?! LIKE THAT'S GOING TO STICK!"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! You MURDERED her!"

The air grew stormy and black clouds appeared in the sky.

"And I'd do it again, if it stopped her from raising Silas!"

A bolt of lightning pierced the sky and the angry rumble of thunder shook the whole street.

Bonnie could have done a lot of things in that moment, she could have walked away.

She could have cried or screamed and raged.

She could have used magic.

Instead she slapped him.

Her hand connected and the sound could be heard in the sudden silence that descended upon the streets as the rain began to fall.

Kol stared at her in stunned silence.

"Don't you ever do that again, darling," his eyes were dark and hard as flint, suddenly all the anger had evaporated into something dark and chilly. And ten times more menacing.

Bonnie was furious, her chest heaved and she wanted to scream with rage.

"And don't you ever speak to me again," she hissed.

The rain began to fall in earnest and they were getting wetter by the second.

"This is ridiculous, I'm taking you home," Kol said, still looking murderous.

"No, I'm taking myself home," Bonnie said and began to walk away.

She didn't get far, the appearance of Marcel stopped her in her tracks. He'd snuck up behind them.

How long had he been there? Her stomach churned at the thought of what he could have overheard.

"Kol, your witch is doing magic," Marcel stepped out of the shadows.

"Perhaps she can use it to shut your mouth?" Kol replied, moving toward him.

Bonnie stopped in her tracks. She wasn't about to walk away from this confrontation. Whatever went down, she needed to make certain that they could still find Marcel's secret weapon, which meant Kol couldn't kill him.

Not yet at least.

"Witches don't do magic in New Orleans. Not anymore and not without my say-so," Marcel continued moving forward. "I apologize if I wasn't clear earlier."

Bonnie had had enough. She felt her temper flare up even worse than it had during her argument with Kol. Who was this idiot and why did he think he had the right to control witches? He should be ashamed of himself. He was the one that went against nature. His kind wouldn't even exist in the first place without witches and now he sought to control them?

Well she would be putting him in his place.

"I wasn't aware I took orders from your kind," Bonnie snarled, stepping up next to Kol.

Kol in turn gave her an approving look.

"Feel free to fry him to a crisp, darling," he said.

"Not a bad idea, but kind of messy and loud."

"I could gag him first," Kol suggested.

"Kol my man," Marcel said. "I'm just here to deliver a warning."

"What a coincidence because I've got a warning for you, mate; stay away from Bonnie."

"Hey, I didn't mean to offend you or your girl -"

"No, I really don't think you did," Bonnie smiled, but this time the sweet cheerleader was gone.

"We'll be going now. We'll see you at the masquerade," Kol nodded.

"Good night Marcel," she said sweetly.

Kol put his hand on the small of her back and led her away. Right now she didn't feel like having Kol touch her or be anywhere near her, but he had just protected her from Marcel so she let it slide. It would seem the plan was still in motion, which was good news for her own agenda.

They kept going until they hit a busy main road that was just packed with people, from there they continued on. Bonnie didn't know where Kol was leading her, she would have asked except she noticed Kol was on guard for something. Every now and then he would perk up and seem to be listening for something.

"Do you think we are being followed?" she asked quietly, hoping the throng of people and the noise would make it harder to hear.

He just nodded.

"Let's have a drink before bed, darling," and there was something in the way he said it, that was so casual that Bonnie knew it would fool anyone who was listening.

"Sure, where do you want to go?" she asked brightly.

"There's a nightclub up here," he gestured to a building further up.

 _Havana,_ had a blinking neon sign with palm trees and loud, Latin music blared. It was definitely a dance place and one of those high-end clubs with a VIP-list, velvet ropes and more than one bouncer. Not that Kol cared about any of that, he marched straight up to the bouncer with Bonnie in tow, and compelled him to let them in.

The inside of the club was what she expected from the outside. It had flashing lights, several levels where people were dancing. Almost no places to sit except for the reserved VIP-lounges, and bars with mirrors and even more lights. And it was packed.

"The backway's here," Bonnie said and took Kol's hand to lead him through the sea of writhing bodies.

Kol pushed the door open.

And then they waited.

Eventually Marcel's men did find them in the alley. They were two men in their early twenties - or would have been when they were turned. Bonnie didn't think they were any older than a century now though, judging by their energy - power level whatever it was she sensed about vampires, that let her know what they were and how dangerous.

A handy little skill that had kicked in when she started using expression.

"We could try bribing them," Bonnie offered with a sideways look at Kol.

"I think you'll find once you've lived a few more years -"

"Hey - rude!"

"Sorry, anyway my point is, bribery is not particularly effective in the long run."

"So we kill them?" she felt her magic swell and crack in the air, just suggesting it.

"Nah, too messy," Kol smirked.

He flashed forward and snapped one of the men's neck. The second man was about to make a break for it, when Bonnie gave him an aneurism. She put all her power and magic into it, it was the same thing she'd done to Kol just a few hours ago.

Except this vampire wasn't Kol. He wasn't an Original.

Bonnie felt the magic flow out of her at a faster and faster pace, it was draining her, but she could feel the man's resistance wear thin.

Then it was like something broke inside of her, like releasing a floodgate and his head exploded. She screamed. Blood and brain matter went everywhere.

"Bonnie," Kol said, stunned and raced to her side. "Did you do that on purpose?"

"I - no," she gasped, still half-crazed and not understanding what she'd done or how she'd even done it. "Oh god! How?"

Kol put his arms around her waist and she clung to his shirt.

"It's the expression. It has to be."

"But - I've never heard of anyone doing that before. Ever," she said, pulling on his shirt harder.

Kol looked down at her, visibly concerned and she almost began to hyperventilate. Oh god, it was bad if Kol Mikaelson thought you were a monster.

"You're a Bennett witch running wild on expression," he spoke calmly and slowly, as if afraid if he didn't, she wouldn't hear him right. "Stuff like this is bound to happen."

"I almost killed Elena once - by accident," she gasped, nearly sobbing now. "What's happening to me?"

"You just need to get it under control," he whispered. He pulled her closer to him, letting her burrow her face against his shoulder as she calmed down.

Bonnie felt the tears begin to pour down her face and her breathing grew more frantic as the panic began to set in. She clung to Kol and tried to focus on him, he was real and solid, and present. She couldn't get upset, she couldn't lose control or she could hurt someone else without meaning to.

Meanwhile Kol kept stroking her hair and back, whispering soothing nonsense about how it was all alright. She was fine and everything was going to be fine. The sound of his voice became comforting background noise, in time with the steady beating of his heart. She might be panicking, but he wasn't and that helped. She inhaled his scent, some sort of spicy and fresh cologne.

After what felt like an eternity Bonnie felt calm again, like herself. Her magic, that power inside of her that was always pushing and building, was satiated. The pressure was gone and now that the panic had subsided she could think again.

"Is Marcel going to come after me?" she asked, gently pulling away.

"I'll take care of it," Kol replied.

"You know that's not really an answer," she told him.

"I know, I'll tell him it was a warning. I don't appreciate him spying on either of us," he shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time I've done something like this to him."

"I don't know, Kol. Marcel doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would just let it go."

"Then I'll kill him."

"Let's just hope I can figure out how he's monitoring the witches first."

"If not, at least he's out of the way."

"I guess that'll just have to be good enough for Marie," Bonnie agreed.

As if by a stroke of fate, the passed out vampire chose that moment to begin stirring. Kol flashed to him, leaned over him and clutched at his throat.

"Listen closely, mate or I'll do to you, what I did to your friend over here," Kol didn't look away from the man on the ground, but he did and a look of slack-jawed horror came over him. "Give Marcel a warning, I don't take kindly to anyone following me or Bonnie, you got that?"

The man nodded frantically.

"Good," Kol said and let him up.

He was gone in a flash.

Bonnie stared on in amazement. Why did he take credit for her killing? Was it to boost his reputation after she called him 'Pookie bear' in front of a bar full of vampires?

Probably.

"You know Marcel will probably know I killed him," she commented drily.

"Most likely," he grinned, obviously not worried about it. "But what sort of boyfriend would I be if I didn't at least try to cover for you?"

"One that isn't you?" Bonnie suggested wryly.

"Cute," he snorted. "Besides, I'd rather they come for me than you."

"And why is that? Don't tell me you can feel?" she teased.

"Hardly. I'm itching for a good fight," and his wicked smile confirmed that.

She shook her head, but she was smiling.

"C'mon, I'll take you back to your room."

XXX

 _Bonnie had had the hardest time going to sleep and she must be dreaming now, because she was sitting in the sunshine by a lake. The water was turquoise and looked just like crystal. There were mountains on the other side and forest, it was beautiful._

 _She sat on a blanket in the grass, staring at the serene lake. There was a huge spread of food and wine. Everything was fresh, delicious strawberries and chocolate, and that wonderfully fruity wine that only tastes good in summer._

 _Bonnie took a sip and smiled, looking over at her companion._

 _And that was what broke the spell because it was Kol smiling back at her._

 _"Why am I dreaming about you again?" she questioned, trying to remember last night's dream. She found she couldn't, she only knew he'd been in it too._

 _"I'm obviously on your mind, darling," he grinned._

 _Kol stroked her cheek and she instinctively leaned into his hand._

 _"Clearly I've been seeing too much of you," Bonnie groaned. "Ugh I just want to go home, Kol. I want to see my grams and have her tell me the past four years have all been a bad dream."_

 _Kol frowned at her._

Bonnie woke up gasping for air.

Not another Kol dream.

She remembered the last thing she'd told him in her dream. How she wanted her grams back and for everything else to be a bad dream. Then she remembered blowing up that vampire's head and she started to cry.

 **XXX**

Kol cursed himself when he heard Bonnie crying.

This was not working. You didn't make a girl fall for you by making her cry, and that seemed to be all Bonnie was doing tonight.

He took off and hoped he could turn things around tomorrow. Though if he were being honest, he had to admit, it looked bleak.

Bonnie Bennett's life was a train wreck, she had no one left except for the blonde cheerleader, Carolyn, Carol - what's her face. And now she was running wild on expression. If Marie didn't help her reign it back in, she wouldn't be around for much longer and that just didn't work for Kol. He'd always reaped the benefits of allying himself with powerful witches, and Bonnie was certainly that.

And there was the small detail of wanting to bed her, of course , but if she bloody well didn't stop crying he'd never get anywhere with her.

His plan may need a lot more effort than he'd originally planned on for it to succeed.

No matter though, he'd yet to strike out with a girl and he wasn't about to start after a millennia of being a lady's man.

 **Thank you guys for following and reviewing! I'm on tumblr as grandwitchwinner, find me there. And as always, leave a review they brighten my day I'm on holiday for about a week, but I'll be writing up a storm (I'm currently working on chapter 25) and will be back right afterwards.**

 **Izzy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except OCs and original plot. I do not own or make any money off TVD**

 **I am back and half a week early! I cut my vacation short. I also finally have a beta and she is wonderful! So thanks so much nekittam for betaing this chapter!**

 **CHAPTER 10**

Katherine crept out of bed at the crack of dawn. It had been a few days since she had checked in on the progress in New Orleans and she liked to stay on top of things. As quietly as she could she got dressed and left the penthouse, careful not to wake the still-sleeping Elijah.

One thing she had learned in her 500 years of running was the art of early rising and a quick, as well as quiet get-away. A skill that was certainly coming in handy as she did not think Elijah would approve of her conspiring against Klaus at quite this level. That however, was a problem for another day, one that would not ruin the happiness of the present.

As she walked the block to the nearest coffee shop - no Starbucks for her! She dialed Marcel's number, taking care to make certain she didn't say anything too incriminating, should there be other vampires nearby. Of course in this den of people, she didn't think she would stand out too much.

Marcel answered on the second ring.

 _Good boy,_ Katherine thought with a sneaky smile.

"Katherine," Marcel said, and there was that sly tone he used when flirting in his voice.

"Marcel, how are things?"

"Still no sign of Klaus, but you'll never believe which Original blew into town."

"Don't tell me it was Rebekah," Katherine smiled to herself, knowing how eager Marcel was to see the blonde again.

"Kol," he answered, sounding pleased about the development.

"Klaus's least favorite brother?" she crooned.

"The one and only, baby girl."

"My, do you think we can work with this?"

"If Klaus shows up, sure thing. And he's got this witch with him, she seems like she's all apple pies and smiles, but she's got some serious juice. I wouldn't mind having her in our corner against Klaus."

"Oooh, I just knew I could count on you," she purred.

"Anything for a lady, you know me."

She laughed happily, knowing it was a laugh to drive men wild. "You're the best, keep me posted!" she hung up.

Katherine ordered two black coffees for herself and Elijah before returning to their penthouse. The penthouse was stark and modern in that minimalist style rich people seemed to have preferred since the 60's. Back in the good old days, having money meant showing it off. Ornate carvings, custom ordered portraits and using gold, silver and crystal in your decorating. It meant living luxuriously and not being afraid to flaunt it. Not this silly nonsense of paying a fortune for understated faux-modest luxury. It made no sense to Katherine and she doubted it ever would.

"Elijah," she cooed as she stepped into their bedroom.

The curtains were open and they could see whole the New York skyline as the sun rose. Alright, so there were some perks to this whole modern minimalist thing. The views were always fab, even if the interior decorating wasn't.

"Katerina?" Elijah murmured, stretching lazily.

Katherine grinned to herself, she thought it was adorable that Elijah, Mr Always Composed was not a morning person. Of course she loved everything about him. Which was cheesy and stupid, and not at all like who she'd been for the past 500 years, both a terrifying and thrilling prospect.

And the best part of all?

She did not care.

Because Elijah made her happy.

So what if she just had to complete one more scheme to make it happen? She could do that and then they would live happily ever after.

"I brought us some coffee."

Katherine set his coffee down on the nightstand next to him. She sipped hers and took off her heels at the same time - of course she wouldn't wear flats, not even for an early morning coffee run.

"Mm, smells delicious," he murmured. "Now come back to bed, darling."

Katherine flashed over to the bed and straddled him. She did say she liked to be on top!

"Haven't you ever heard of lazy Sundays, Katerina?" Elijah asked with a tender smile.

"It's Wednesday," she quirked an eyebrow.

"Don't be so literal, darling," he reversed their positions.

Katherine giggled and stroked his abdomen, right above the line of the boxer shorts he wore to bed. Teasing she inched closer to what lay inside and then would run her hand up higher again. Elijah grit his teeth and sighed with frustrated pleasure.

"Then what should I be?" she batted her lashes innocently.

"Less of a frustrating vixen and definitely wearing less clothes."

"Hmm...less clothes you say?" Katherine paused in her ministrations and pretended to think it over.

"Yes, definitely less clothes," Elijah said.

He kissed his way from her neck down her stomach. He slid her shirt over her head and kissed his way back up, pausing at her bra, he kissed the flesh where the fabric met her skin. Katherine moaned in pleasure.

"I think I like this less clothing concept, oh and lazy Sundays."

"I thought it was Wednesday," Elijah sucked on the sensitive skin.

Katherine whimpered.

"Don't be so literal, darling," she said, mimicking his accent.

 **XXX**

Caroline glared at Klaus. At some point during the night he'd started to snore, and it was now six in the morning, and she didn't look to be getting much sleep. Unless by some miracle, he stopped snoring. Either way, she'd had it with him. She could tolerate sharing a bed with him, if he kept his hands to himself (which he'd done as promised) and as long as she could still get some sleep. Something that was so not happening at the moment.

Well if she couldn't sleep, he wasn't going to either.

Caroline lashed out and kicked Klaus, hard enough he fell off the bed. He landed hard, with a loud bang.

Klaus was on his feet in seconds and bearing down on her.

"Caroline love," he said testily. "What now?"

"You were snoring and then all the sudden you rolled off the bed!" she said innocently.

"Was it really necessary to kick me off the bed?" he ground out between clenched teeth.

"Oh I don' know, was it really necessary to kidnap me? I mean in the grand scheme of things, don't you think another girl would have come along, eventually?"

"You're impossible!" Klaus said. "You're acting like a petulant child!"

"I think you'll find, I'm much nicer when I haven't been kidnapped," she smiled sweetly up at him. She was purposely mimicking him to piss him off.

Klaus growled.

"Would it improve your mood if we stayed here for a couple days?"

"Hmm, and would that involve spa-treatments?" Caroline asked, pausing to think.

"Certainly, perhaps even some shopping..." Klaus let his words trail off and he smiled at Caroline. It was his puppy dog look, the one he used whenever he was trying to get on her good side.

"That might improve my mood," she answered, perking up. "But I thought we were in a hurry."

"I changed my mind, it can wait."

"What sort of business do you have in New Orleans anyway?" she asked curiously, as he got back in bed.

"I've been told there's someone there, who is plotting against me."

"Really? Well I'm just shocked, I mean, who could ever have reason to dislike you?" Caroline asked, mockingly.

"Very funny, love," he huffed.

XXX

Klaus had ordered roomservice for breakfast later that morning, clearly an attempt to placate the ever-difficult Caroline, who by the way was really, really enjoying making life hard for him. Over breakfast that morning, Klaus had told Caroline about Bonnie and her plot to dagger Kol.

"I'm gonna kill her!" Caroline raged. "What gives her the right to go and put herself in danger without even telling me? SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND!"

"Since we're on our way to help her out, you'll be able to make sure she's safe. That must be some comfort, love."

"Some comfort?" Caroline demanded. "I'll give you some comfort! How could you let her go there alone, Klaus? What if Kol figures out what she's up to and kills her before we get there?"  
"He won't," Klaus assured her. "Kol has a soft spot for witches, particularly pretty ones."

"Oh God, no! If that's your plan - nope! No way! Bonnie can't and she won't!"

"On the contrary, sweetheart I believe she's willing to do whatever it takes to get revenge on Kol."

"No kidding. He doesn't deserve to be daggered, he deserves to be staked," she grumbled.

"I'll be taking that stake back from him, but don't think for a second about using it on either of us, love," Klaus warned.

"I know. You've got Stefan as your hostage so you don't need to worry about me doing anything," Caroline answered back, in a sullen tone. "But if you're working with Bonnie to dagger Kol, then why are you going there because some witches are supposedly plotting against you?" she asked, his evil plan did seem a bit too complicated.

"Two separate reasons. Katerina left me a note saying witches in New Orleans were massing an attack against me and then you're little friend came to me about Kol, who's recently taken up residence there. I suspect if the witches are plotting against me, Kol's to blame for it."

"Why? Since when did witches help out Original vampires?"

"Most have always liked Kol," Klaus replied, shrugging. "Don't quite get it myself to be honest."

"Weird," Caroline said, shaking her head.

 **XXX**

Bonnie woke in the middle of the afternoon sometime the next day. She felt awful and bleary-eyed. She managed to stumble into the shower and from there on out, her day improved. She felt fresh, which was definitely what she needed after crying herself to sleep the night before. She could however, not decide on what to wear. She may have felt fresh, but her mood was sort of dark and she wanted to destroy things, which of course made it difficult to decide.

A clothing crisis a was very normal girl issue for her these days, which reminded her of Caroline and that made her think of her missed call from Caroline. She decided to call her friend up again, and was a bit surprised to discover her phone was off. Caroline's phone was like never turned off.

Frowning she decided since she couldn't reach Caroline she would give Klaus a call and check in. She wasn't surprised when he answered on the second ring.

"Hello Bonnie," even over the cell phone line she could hear the smooth tones of his accent. Kol's wasn't the same. For some reason she liked Kol's accent much better than his. It was softer, more pleasing to the ear in a weird kind of a way.

"Klaus," she said coldly. "Are you in New Orleans yet?"

"No, not yet. How are things coming there?"

"Good," she answered carefully. "I'm working with Marie Laveaux on my expression and Kol's been hanging around."

"So I was right then, he's taken a fancy to you," she could just hear his self-satisfied smirk.

"I guess, it's a bit weird to be honest," she chewed on her lip. "But that's not actually the main reason I'm calling you."

"Oh? Color me intrigued."

"It's Caroline. She isn't answering her phone and I'm a bit worried because of everything that's happened. Any chance you could check on her?"

"You trust me to check on Caroline?" he sounded surprised.

"Yes, you're a creepy stalker guy, but if you were going to hurt her, you would have a long time ago."

"True," he chuckled. "She's actually right here, do you want to speak with her?"

"What?!" Bonnie's jaw actually dropped open. "KLAUS WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH CAROLINE?"

He didn't answer her, instead she heard a fast, whispered conversation on the other end.

"Bonnie?" Caroline sounded unsure, surprised even.

"Yes, Caroline?" she couldn't quite believe she needed to call Klaus to get ahold of Caroline. "Why is your phone off?"

"My battery died, I'm charging it now," Caroline answered, she sounded irritated.

"Why are you with Klaus? What's going on?" she felt suspicious for a reason she couldn't put her finger on. She knew her friend was - well something with Klaus, but now they were hanging out?

No way, it was too weird.

Of course Caroline would probably say the same thing about her hanging out with Kol.

"I - I left Tyler for him. We are -"

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"I - I left Tyler for him," Caroline repeated, slower this time. "We're on our way to New Orleans, but we stopped off in some city or another - oh God, I don't remember the name," she sighed. "But I am so excited to see you!"

"Yeah me too," Bonnie said, calmer yet still dazed. "It'll be great!" she tried again, clearing her throat and this time it was more convincing.

"And Klaus told me you're working on the whole expression thing."

"Yeah, I am. It's great Care, I can't wait to see you."

"Me too!" Caroline squealed. Then she grew serious again. "But don't think for a second, Bonnie Bennett that I don't know why you went to New Orleans or that I'm not furious with you for leaving without me and putting yourself at risk! Do you think Matt and I could handle losing you too? AND WHAT ABOUT YOUR FATHER?"

"Oh Care," she sighed. "I didn't want to put you in danger."

There was a knock on the door.

"Well you're an idiot and I'm on my way."

"Hang on Care, I gotta go. I've got company. Talk to you later," she hung up quickly.

XXX

Caroline listened to Klaus's phone call with Bonnie, arms crossed and pouting. Oh was she ever mad at Bonnie for taking off for New Orleans without a second thought! She wasn't surprised to learn what Bonnie did, just angry as hell.

Then there was the other thought, the one that really worried her. Bonnie wouldn't settle for daggering Kol, she knew that. She also knew Kol had the only stake that could kill an Original vampire in his possession, which made her think Bonnie was up to something more than she was telling Klaus.

And then there was Bonnie's hatred of Klaus. The only way she'd agree to work with him, was if she was going to kill him too or if he was threatening to hurt someone she cared about. Somehow, Caroline didn't think that Klaus had thought to use Stefan against Bonnie, not when her own desire for revenge was so convenient and already there...

Oh God, she was going to kill both of them.

It was a really good thing, she was going to New Orleans too. It seemed like Bonnie could use all the back-up she could get.

She heard Klaus ask Bonnie if she wanted to speak with her.

Caroline waved her hand at him, demanding the cell phone and gesturing wildly at him. Klaus covered the cell phone with his hand.

In a whisper he said, "Don't tell her about Stefan."

"Yeah, yeah I'm not a complete airhead," Caroline said, taking the phone from him.

 **XXX**

"Are you awake yet, Bonnie?" she heard Kol's voice call out.

She groaned.

"Go away, Kol!" she called back.

"I brought breakfast," he said as he opened the door.

She noticed he was carrying a tray of coffee and a white paper bag, so he hadn't been lying about breakfast. He must be going for the sweet and caring angle, since the bad boy thing wasn't working. She might have been more convinced if he'd waited outside like a gentleman.

"Are you kidding me?" Bonnie stared at him, jaw open. "How did you even get a key?"

Kol paused, seeing she was only wearing a towel. Then a smirk parted his lips as he gave her the once over.

"Well it seems I'm overdressed."

"KOL!"

"Alright, alright!" he turned around. "Better?"

"Leaving would be even better, but it'll do," she huffed. In truth she could have forced him to leave, but something had begun to shift between them after last night when he'd comforted her and he'd taken her home when he could have left her to take herself. She hated him a miniscule amount less. "How the hell did you even get in here?"

"Compelled a key from the desk clerk," he said.

"Sheesh, I thought you old guys were supposed to be gentlemen," Bonnie complained.

"I was a Viking," he shrugged.

"Who actually weren't barbarians, so don't even try that with me," she warned with a stern look at his back.

"Someone's been to history class," she could hear it in his voice that he was impressed. He still hadn't turned around. "What's taking so long?"

"I can't decide what to wear," she admitted.

"It's hot out, I dimly recall that being important to humans," he replied.

"Yes, I did notice that. I mean, I am aware I'm in Louisiana," she muttered, irritated with him.

"And humid. Those jeans you've been wearing must be uncomfortable," he offered.

"Hey! If this is you trying to get me into something short and revealing, you can forget it," she pointed her finger at him, even though he couldn't see her. Truth was, the jeans she wore yesterday weren't exactly ideal for the climate, not that it had mattered much since she'd spent most of the day inside with the AC.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he replied breezily. "It's not like you've got fantastic legs or anything. I've seen better."

"I'm sure," Bonnie agreed sarcastically. Huffing, she picked out a black maxi dress and slipped into the bathroom. "Stay out!" she warned Kol. "Unless you want an aneurism."

"I'm curious, when precisely does the good torture begin?" Kol asked.

"Oh gee let me think, never?" she offered, falsely sweet.

"I'll win you over, just you wait!" Kol said confidently.

Bonnie grinned at his arrogance, mostly because she was in the bathroom getting dressed where he couldn't see her smile. The last thing she wanted was to encourage his nonsense.

She stepped out and Kol turned around.

"I liked the towel better," he quirked an eyebrow naughtily at her.

"Ugh, please don't make me sick before breakfast," she fake gagged.

"Ah, but you didn't let me finish, darling, this is still lovely."

"Great, so much better," she rolled her eyes. "So what'd you get?" she nodded at the bag.

"Those wrap things 21st century women seem obsessed with - oh and coffee," he informed her.

"Wraps are good," Bonnie said defensively taking the bag from him.

"Bird food," Kol wrinkled his nose and she laughed at his grimace. "See my natural charm is winning you over already."

"Only because you brought food," she warned him, still laughing.

If she relaxed and forgot, who she was dealing with, getting close to Kol was a hell of a lot easier, which was what she was supposed to be doing. The problem with this though was that it also made it difficult to remember why she was supposed to hate him. If they'd met under different circumstances - preferably where they were both ordinary people (and he hadn't killed her best friend and maimed her boyfriend) she would have really liked him. A scary thought for sure.

XXX

Bonnie's phone rang while she was just finishing her breakfast with Kol. Seeing it was Klaus when she quickly checked it, she hung up on him.

"Who's' that?" Kol asked when it started ringing again.

"Just Matt. I don't want to talk to him until I've got the expression under control. Otherwise I'll just worry him."

"Matt?" Kol hesitated. "That football player Rebekah was after?"

"That's the one," Bonnie answered dismissively.

"What's he doing calling you?"

"What do you care? Jealous?" she taunted.

Kol growled.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said.

"Are we going or not?" he asked her, visibly irritated.

"Going where?"

"Out."

"Well that's nice and vague. Try again, bloodsucker."

"I'm leaving," he threatened.

"You do that," Bonnie shrugged carelessly.

Much to her surprise he did leave. Bonnie almost felt bad until she remembered he was Kol Mikaelson Serial Killer, not Kol Mikaelson Average Guy and Charmer.

Bonnie decided she was fed up with everything supernatural for at least a few hours. She knew she would have to deal with what she'd done last night - killing that vampire accidentally when she saw Marie tonight, but since the witch wouldn't be in until at least six there was no point in going to the bar and nor was there in moping around her hotel room. Remembering something Kol had said to her about the warmth, she decided to lounge at the pool for a few hours.

XXX

When Bonnie did go to _the Coven_ later that evening, she felt quite a bit happier than she had in months. The pressure from her magic hadn't begun to build again and Kol had left her alone for several hours, which meant her head hadn't been screwed with. She really shouldn't be starting to like the bastard. And that in turn made her snap at him for no real reason.

She'd even done some reading on past experiments witches had done with re-growing limbs and she was beginning to think she was getting somewhere.

Still not knowing what to expect from Kol or Marie (once she heard about the vampire incident), Bonnie had dressed for battle. In spite of the heat, she'd worn jeans and a silver tube top to match the black jeans and boots. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and she was back to dark eye-makeup and red lipstick.

Kol looked up from the back booth as soon as she entered. A wolfish smile spread across his face. Bonnie quirked an eyebrow at him challengingly. She didn't even notice Marie, who was seated next to Kol, observing their interaction. Bonnie easily made her way over and ordered a mojito from Jimmy on her way, she winked at him as she passed. She was definitely bringing her A-game tonight because she really had no idea what to expect from this meeting.

"Bonnie so glad you're here," Marie greeted her pleasantly, drawing her attention back from Kol. "He -" she jerked an irritated thumb in the vampire's direction. "Won't tell me anything about last night."

Kol chuckled and guided Bonnie into the spot next to him, almost like a true gentleman. He let her keep the outside seat, which she appreciated, if she'd been stuck between him and Marie she would have felt trapped. She was convinced Marie would not be pleased to hear what she'd done to the vampire.

"I told you, we can talk when Bonnie gets here," he gave Bonnie a meaningful look.

Bonnie sighed, knowing what part of last night they would be getting to first. So she told Marie all about how she had accidentally imploded a man's head.

"And you did the exact same thing to him as you've done to Kol? You are sure, cherie?" Marie questioned, looking thoughtful.

"Yes."

"Then I'd say it's a good thing I'm an Original," Kol's grin was cocky.

"Or bad depending on your perspective," Bonnie told him.

"You wound me, darling," he winked. Clearly this afternoon's argument hadn't phased him in the slightest. In fact, he seemed to have forgotten all about it.

"Sounds like he's right though, cherie," Marie paused, hesitating. "You will have to begin learning control, already tonight."

"I thought control wasn't possible when it comes to expression," Kol said with a sharp look at the older witch.

"That's what I thought too, but according to Marie, it is," Bonnie commented.

"It is, but make no mistake, it's dangerous. Few witches can control expression, it's why us older gals like to advertise it as uncontrollable," she smiled slyly. "I've only known one to survive it, but given how long you've been using it without losing yourself completely your odds are good."

"Comforting to hear, isn't it, Bon Bon?" he patted her shoulder.

"Do you mind?" Bonnie shifted out of his way.

Kol rolled his eyes.

"I'm winning you over, I can feel it."

"Charming," she turned to Marie. "How can I begin to learn control?"

"I was thinking we'd start with scrying."

"Scrying?" Bonnie said with disbelief. "Alright if you think it'll help," she nodded.

Oddly enough it didn't once occur to Bonnie that with the dangers involved in learning control over expression she might be better of getting rid of it entirely. Instead the overwhelming odds that it would kill her, seemed small and insignificant. Nothing she couldn't handle.

"Now tell me what else you learned last night."

Bonnie and Kol told Marie all they'd heard and discovered yesterday. They took turns telling the parts they were each best suited to, and Bonnie filled them both in on how she'd sensed Marcel's power source.

"But it was far enough away I couldn't tell anything about it and I didn't think I'd get very far if I snuck off after going to the bathroom or something."

"Good thinking, Bon Bon, which is exactly why we are going back," Kol's grin was like a wicked little boy's when he's looking forward to some fresh mischief.

"Oh God, Kol please don't look so excited!" Bonnie complained. "It scares me, okay? Because if you're looking forward to it, chances are, it's going to be super dangerous."

"Don't worry, I've got your back."

"That's what worries me," she murmured, even after last night, she wasn't sure she could trust him to keep her safe. He wasn't Stefan, he was an Original vampire who wanted in her pants. Not the best back-up she could have.

XXX

Bonnie sat in Marie's back room. They were both seated at the small circular table. A red candle burned at the center of the table, it was the flame that held Bonnie's attention. Marie spoke in that oddly soothing way she had, as if she were singing or chanting instead of just speaking instructions.

"Keep your eyes on the flame, follow its movement as it dances."

It wasn't long before Bonnie didn't hear Marie at all. All she knew was the flame and it's movements. At first glance it was a golden yellow, then deeper richer oranges and reds began to appear in the fire, even the faintest flicker of blue. She watched as it flit and moved, writhing like a belly dancer.

 **XXX**

Kol would have liked to stay for Bonnie's training session, but of course the little witch wouldn't let him. Instead he took off, deciding to go for a walk through the French Quarter. While he was walking it occurred to him, that he didn't quite believe Marie when she talked about expression being controllable. He'd certainly never heard of a witch surviving it before and he'd been around for a thousand years.

He made the spontaneous decision to call the only witch he knew that would have a stake in Bonnie's well-being, he only hoped her number hadn't changed in the last couple of months.

"Hello?" he heard her voice on the other end. He heard the worry in her voice, of course it couldn't be good if an Original was calling.

Kol grinned, she had no idea just how right she was.

"Hello darling, I need a favor."

"That really depends on the favor, Kol," the high feminine voice was filled with skepticism.

"How soon can you be in New Orleans? I'll explain when you get here," he added as an after-thought.

"And pay for my first class flight out and hotel too no doubt," she said, calculation in her voice.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," he assured her. "Now do we have a deal?"

"If by deal you mean, I agree to come out and hear what's going on sure, but if you mean sign up without getting the full story first then no."

Kol growled. Why must she be so irritating? Must run in the family, he decided.

"Fine, you come hear me out and if you don't like it, you can leave. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, sure thing. I'll be out in two days!" she hung up, sounding far too chipper for his tastes.

Still he couldn't help but smirk. He knew once she heard what was going on, she would stay to help without a doubt.

 **I'm back! Thanks so much for the follows, faves and reviews! I'll be back around Wednesday-ish with chapter 11. Follow me on tumblr if you like, I am grandwitchwinner. Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Izzy**


	11. Chapter 11

***** **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except non-canon plot and OCs***

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: Kol has been entering Bonnie's dreams. Every time in this chapter and up until now and probably next time to, he is in one of her dreams, it's because he's giving her the dream. I'm sorry about any confusion up until now**

 **Thank you so much to my wonderful beta nekittam for making this chapter better!**

 **CHAPTER 11**

After her session with Marie, she went to leave the bar and crashed straight into Kol.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking," Bonnie began until she saw who it was. "Oh it's you."

"Then it's fine, I take it?" Kol smirked and slipped his phone back into his pocket.  
"What's got you so fascinated you see nothing?" Bonnie asked, hoping and failing to catch a look at the screen.

"Jealous?" he quirked an eyebrow at her, grinning hopefully.

"Not a chance."

"C'mon, Bon Bon, I'm taking you to dinner."

"Ehm, no you're not," she said firmly. On the inside though a part of her wavered, it would definitely serve the plan and get her closer to Kol. But she really, really didn't feel like spending any more time with him today than she already had.

"You're going because jealous witches are my favorite," he teased.

"That is literally the worst dinner invitation I've ever received," she complained, but let him lead her down the street anyway.

"Maybe, but it'll be some of the best food. There's this place, it's been here for a couple of centuries. Run by a witch family, real Cajun and Creole cookin'," he said putting on accent.

Bonnie laughed.

"That was mighty rednecked of you."

"What's a redneck?" he peered at her curiously.

"A hillbilly, uhm," she struggled for a good explanation. "Someone with no class."

"I see. I think we simply used to refer to them as commoners," Kol told her.

"Not quite the same," she said. "You can be poor or not have a title or whatever without being a redneck," she explained.

"The 21st century is an odd place," he commented.

"Gee gramps, sounds like someone needs to be put down for their nap," she joked.

"Careful or I'll give you a spanking," Kol leaned down to whisper in her ear, his voice held promises of sinful temptation.

"Don't!" she held up a stern hand to ward him off.

"You don't like me," he pouted.

"No, I really don't. I've told you that like a hundred times already," Bonnie sighed.

Kol didn't answer, he fell silent as he took her to the restaurant. Once there he slipped some money into the hand of the witch working as the waiter. And secured them the best table in the house. It was at the back of the restaurant, in a cozy little corner with soft romantic lighting. With any other man, Bonnie would have swooned over the stunning little restaurant.

"Mind if I order for you?" Kol asked, politely while they were looking at the menu.

"Go ahead."

The waiter returned and Kol ordered without as much as glancing at the menu. Bonnie wondered just how often he'd been here over the centuries.

"For the lady, she'll start with a mojito, I'll have your finest scotch. As for the meal, we'll start with the fried shrimp wrapped in bacon, for the main course we will have the fried fish course," and so on he continued, ordering a myriad of things. His plan appeared to be for her to try everything they had.

The waiter nodded and jotted it all down on his pad. "And for dessert?" he inquired politely.

"Are you still doing the les treches cakes?" Kol asked, quickly scanning the menu.

"I'm afraid not," the waiter peered more closely at Kol. "We haven't done those since my grandfather was the chef. He retired ten years ago," he looked puzzled.

"Pity, we'll have the chocolate soufflés in that case," Kol said, with a warning look.

"Of course sir," the waiter replied, but he seemed more hesitant, more reserved.

Once the waiter was gone, Kol leaned in and placed his arm over the back of the sofa booth. Bonnie didn't like having him this close, especially not when the mood between them was so tense.

"I think he knows," Bonnie told him.

"Probably," Kol shrugged. "He's a French Quarter warlock after all. Granted a young one."

"How often have you been here?"

"Since I was daggered?" he paused, thinking. "Once."

"I see," Bonnie replied, and went back to studying her nails.

"I'm not sorry about what I did to Elena or Jeremy because if I hadn't done it they would have raised Silas," Kol began.

"Well you should be, Jeremy was my boyfriend and I love him, and now he can't even look at me," she glared at him.

"I tried to warn them," he said. "I really did. I like Jeremy well enough, I didn't want to cut his arms off."

"But you did. You may as well have killed me while you were at it. I'm a part of the key to raising Silas you know," she told him, staring him down.

"I know."

"So why didn't you? I mean if you liked Jeremy so much, wouldn't it have been easier?"

"I try to avoid killing witches. I hold them in rather high esteem."

"Are you serious right now?"

"I am."

"Shit, Kol," she shook her head. "I have a hard time believing that."

"Fair enough, darling. Now it's my turn, why do you hate me so much? Surely you must have more reason to hate Klaus?"

"I hate Klaus every bit as much as I do you," Bonnie growled.

"But you aren't trying to kill him."

"And who said I'm trying to kill you?" she demanded.

"C'mon darling, why else would you be in the French Quarter? You didn't even know Marie Lavauex was still around when you got here," he smirked.

"How long have you known?" Bonnie said, giving up all pretense.

"Pretty much since you got here," Kol's grin broadened at seeing her shocked expression. "Nik called two days before. I don't believe in coincidences."

"So if I'm here to kill you, why haven't you gotten rid of me yet?" Bonnie challenged, aware that it was a dangerous idea to push Kol.

"Because I think you'd rather be rid of Nik than me, if you had the choice."

"You're awfully confident," she remarked.

"Because I'm right."

"Maybe," she didn't honestly know which one she'd rather have dead. She'd been planning on killing them both all along. Then again, that was before Klaus had done something to Caroline.

"You're a powerful witch, Bonnie. I want us to be allies, I'll help you kill Nik, desiccate him, whatever you like," he sounded genuine and there was something earnest in his eyes that made her believe he meant it.

She just didn't understand why.

"Why?" Bonnie cleared her throat. "Why would you do that? He's your brother."

"Ah yes, my dear brother, who's kept me in a coffin for a couple of centuries if you add up all the time."

She grimaced. Klaus really was a piece of work to do that to his own family.

"And?" she prompted.

"And because I think together we could be unstoppable."

"Take over the world unstoppable?" Bonnie resisted the urge to rub her hands together like Mr. Burns and laugh manically. She couldn't help it, there was something about the way Kol said that that made her think he was plotting something evil villain-y.

"I was thinking more along the lines of the most powerful duo the supernatural world has ever seen. Think about it, no more Bonnie please we need you to save us with your magic - you'd be setting the rules, your so-called friends wouldn't be able to use you for their own means any longer."

Something about that struck a chord with Bonnie, but she pushed it firmly aside. Instead she pretended to think about his offer. Letting Kol think she was working with him to take down Klaus, well it certainly had its appeal. It might be exactly what she needed to get her hands on the stake and take out both brothers.

"I think you might just have a deal," she said, letting a slow smile form. "On one condition though."

"And what might that be?"

"Klaus is travelling with my friend, Caroline - apparently she left her boyfriend for him," Bonnie started, unsure how to phrase herself.

"And you don't buy it?" Kol saved her the trouble of explaining herself.

"No, I don't," she shook her head. "It just doesn't make any sense. Care has this connection - understanding or whatever with Klaus, but she also loves her boyfriend and I just can't see her leaving him for Klaus."

"I take it you don't want her harmed."

"No, I don't," she said firmly. "I want her kept out of it."

"You're doing this for her then," he nodded slowly. "In that case, I don't see why we can't keep your friend out of harm's way."

"Thank you," she said genuinely. "In that case, I'm game."

"Fantastic," Kol's grin was wicked.

"Don't look so pleased," she rolled her eyes.

The waiter returned with their food shortly after. Kol had ordered a bunch of things, but Bonnie's favorite had to be the barbequed shrimp wrapped in bacon. They just dripped with grease, but they were spicy and definitely not health food - which made them Bonnie's kind of dinner.

"Oh my god, this is delicious," Bonnie moaned, completely forgetting who she was talking to.

"Best food in New Orleans," Kol winked at her.

"Hmm, shame about the company," she teased.

"Terrible, awful company, but what a terribly useful alliance," he teased back, scooting closer in the booth.

Bonnie ignored him, taking a sip of her mojito. It was a real mojito, the perfectly minty kind with a real kick from the booze. Kol might think they were allies for real now, but she wasn't about to change her tune immediately and start snuggling up.

Bonnie would have to change her attitude slowly otherwise he would know she was playing him, again. And she really wanted to fool him the second time around. She had to for Caroline's sake. She might not know what was going on, but no way did she believe Caroline just up and left Tyler for Klaus.

"Any port in a storm," Bonnie smiled cheerily.

Kol laughed, eyes twinkling with humor. He picked up one of the fried shrimp wrapped in bacon. Moving closer, he held it up for her. Bonnie rolled her eyes and ate it. Her lips grazed his fingers, just the faintest of touches and she felt something like an electric shock go through her. A smile parted her lips as she chewed, savoring the flavor, all the while keeping eye contact with Kol, who's eyes had grown almost black as he watched her.

"The food is delicious isn't it?" he asked, eyes still black with an emotion Bonnie refused to analyze.

"It is," she smiled, averting her gaze, a faint blush creeping up her cheeks. "Does it taste the same to you?" the question was asked shyly. It was her first stab at attempting to get to know Kol and it felt unnatural, but it would be strange if she didn't, being his new alley and all. For real this time or so he thought.

"You mean as it did when I was human?" he asked, face gone thoughtful. Maybe it wasn't a question he was asked a lot. Bonnie didn't think people bothered to ask Kol much of anything - probably because they were scared of him, but that wasn't the point. "I suppose it's not quite the same. As long as I get enough -" he lowered his voice to a whisper. " _Blood,_ I can enjoy it, but no it isn't the same at all."

"Must be weird," she said, sipping her cocktail.

"You get used to it," he shrugged. "Besides what I crave...it tastes a hundred times better than food," he gently touched her neck.

Bonnie shivered in response. Whether it was in fear or excitement from the caress, she didn't know, but the intensity in Kol's eyes deepened.

"Does it -" she calmed her heart beat as much as she could, while he was stroking her neck before finishing. "Does it always taste good? I mean Caroline makes it sound like some people taste better than others."

"They do," Kol traced the pulse line in her throat with a finger. "I don't know why though, but some do taste better, but it's often a matter of personal taste," something in the way he said it made Bonnie think he was counting her as one of the people that would taste best of all.

She swallowed.

"I suppose that makes sense," she shifted out of his reach again.

Kol sighed and moved back. Bonnie was amazed, he seemed to be learning when he'd pushed her far enough for one day.

XXX

They left the restaurant a few hours later and incredibly enough Kol was making her laugh. Bonnie had even slipped her arm through his for support to walk in her high heels on the cobblestones. She probably wouldn't have done it if wasn't for the fact that she was a little tipsy, which made it hard to walk.

It was when they rounded the corner that led into an alleyway that they encountered a problem. Marcel stepped out in front of them further ahead, blocking the alleyway exit. Several vampires crowded in behind him and they moved down the alleyway. Others appeared behind them and jumped down from the building. Bonnie realized with a shiver of fear, they were surrounded. Kol simply sighed in exasperation.

"You didn't come short on back-up," Kol remarked with an arrogant smirk.

Bonnie smiled in spite of herself. They must really have Marcel scared for him to bring this many vampires.

"Something told me you wouldn't be so agreeable when I came for your witch," Marcel shrugged carelessly.

"What do you mean his witch?" Bonnie hissed, temper immediately flaring. "I'm not property, you asshole."

Kol snorted, it was definitely a laugh. She glanced over, just long enough to see his smirk.

"That being said," Kol's smile widened until he was grinning wickedly. "I do seem to recall telling you to stay away from her."

"Oh yes, that," Marcel replied as if he'd just remembered. "Was that before or after I warned her against doing magic in my city?"

"Does it matter?" Bonnie questioned.

Even though she directed her question, snarky or whatever at Marcel, it was Kol, who answered.

"It doesn't," Kol agreed. "The point is, she's off limits."

"That was before she killed one of my boys," Marcel's smile was charismatic and easy-going, a far cry from their topic of conversation. "And now she has to deal with that," he threw his arms out as if to say 'what can you do, brother?'

"I killed him," Kol said, quickly putting the blame on himself, again.

"Kol," Bonnie squeezed his arm just a little tighter.

"I saw the body and that was magic," Marcel said, still smiling. "And no one messes with my boys, especially not a witch."

"Maybe we should just kill him?" Kol said ignoring him and speaking to Bonnie.

"If you think so," she replied slowly, less certain, remembering Marie's plan for him, but with enough confidence it still wiped the smile from Marcel's face. Bonnie herself was not opposed to killing Marcel - the world was probably better off with one less vampire running around in it, but he had power no vampire should have. And it was her duty to find out how he had it and take it back, which meant Kol couldn't kill him yet. At least, he should try not to.

"The only one dying tonight is Bonnie."

"It is sort of re -" in her tipsy state the word was giving her some trouble, but she managed to untie her tongue on the second try. "Redundant to kill a man that's already dead," she told Kol, not bothering to raise her voice. They would all hear her just fine.

"I agree, but out of respect for my brother and what I hope to be a continuing friendship, if you walk away now, Marcel no more of your boys need to die," Kol informed him. The malicious glint in his dark eyes seemed to say he really hoped Marcel wouldn't walk away.

"You know I can't do that," Marcel replied. "So hand over the witch."

"Not going to happen," Kol answered, a growl escaping.

Bonnie shivered, uneasily. Her gut was telling her this was going to get ugly.

And she was right.

"Kill her," Marcel said, voice gone cold.

It all happened at once. The vampires flew at them.

Kol pushed Bonnie behind him and against the wall in an effort to shield her, knowing her powers worked better at a distance. He fought them off one by one, flinging them away, snapping necks and tearing out hearts. Yet they kept coming.

Marcel must have brought hundreds of vampires with him.

Bonnie set a group on fire with her mind. The expression made it so she hardly had to think, the power just flowed out of her. Another vampire came at her and she gave him an aneurism, even as she did this, she could hear the screams of the burning vampires.

Several vampires banded together and jumped Kol at once, at the same time, another vampire came at Bonnie in a flash from the side. Being distracted by giving one vampire an aneurism - his head burst and she screamed again, as well as the cries from the burning vampires, she didn't see that one until it was too late.

He grabbed her roughly and bit into her neck.

Bonnie shrieked and in that second her powers stopped. Her magic failed her. She thrashed and screamed like an ordinary human girl.

"KOL!" she shouted over and over again, not even aware she was crying out for him to save her.

Bonnie felt as if her soul was being pulled out through the wound in her neck. She'd never felt such an excruciating pain in her life and soon her screams were just incoherent noise and pain.

In the blink of an eye the pain lessened and she fell, only someone caught her. She immediately recognized that electric, crackling energy that was Kol and sagged against him.

"You're alright, darling," he hummed in her ear.

"Kol," Bonnie had meant to say it out loud with relief, instead it came out as a hoarse whisper, as she leaned against him.

Kol picked her up and held her to him. She felt him begin to move and she closed her eyes, relaxing against him. Her brain refusing to process the fact that now she would owe him for protecting her. And what that meant - well that was a problem for another day.

XXX

"Your boys are dead," Kol informed Marcel with an arrogant half-smile. "So much for your rules."

"Why aren't you killing me?" Marcel asked, his voice was cocky, challenging.

"Because you go way back with my family," he shrugged. "And I did come to visit you."

"Some visit. You killed a hundred of my crew."

"You did try to kill my girlfriend," Kol growled. He wasn't done with Bonnie and even if he was, Marcel didn't know that. How dare this little punk - this _baby_ vampire challenge him? Three hundred years was nothing in comparison to him.

"She broke the rules."

"Yeah, well try it again and I will kill you," all the humor had gone out of his voice.

Marcel visibly paled.

"Relax darling," Kol switched his good mood back on. "You survived the night and we'll pretend this never happened. I'll see you at the masquerade."

Then he swaggered out of the alley with Bonnie in his arms. He'd take her back to his hotel room and there he'd patch her back up. His suspicion had been right, she wasn't in control of her magic. At least not enough. If Marcel did follow them, though he didn't think he was, it would be better if he attacked Kol. He wouldn't be as easily outnumbered.

Bonnie was powerful and she would only become more powerful with time, but for now she was still young and in over her head. Kol was going to make sure she got it back under control and reached her full potential. He'd always wanted a partner in crime and now that he'd finally found one that could keep up, he wasn't about to lose her to something as inconsequential as expression.

Or Marcel.

 **XXX**

Bonnie moaned in pain when Kol finally put her down on the bed in his hotel room. She was surprised to learn he was staying far away from _The Coven_ and grateful that he had vampire run the whole way here. She clutched her throat with her hand, hoping to ease the pain and stop the bleeding. She was even hoping she might be able to heal herself again, but it wasn't happening.

"Why can't I heal myself?"

Kol raised his eyebrows.

"You are too strong for you own good, darling," he murmured. "And I'm going to guess it's because your powers aren't reliable yet."

"Sometimes being a witch really sucks," Bonnie complained.

Kol cracked a smile.

"C'mere," he said, gently moving her hand and examining the wound. "It's not too deep," he remarked as he looked it over.

"So it'll be healed in a day or two?" Bonnie asked, head spinning from blood loss.

Then Kol extended his fangs, his eyes turned black and veins appeared around his eyes. Bonnie gasped in fear.

Kol rolled his eyes.

He bit into his wrist and held it up for her. When Bonnie hesitated, Kol put his hand behind her neck and put his wrist to her mouth.

"It won't hurt you," he said, speaking in an oddly soft voice now that his face had gone back to normal.

Bonnie tasted the first hint of coppery blood, it didn't taste bad, just different. She supposed that had to do with it being vampire blood. She parted her lips and lapped it up with her tongue, eyes closing enjoying the foreign taste and the feeling of power that came with it. She heard Kol moan softly as she sucked on the wound on his wrist.

Feeling self-conscious she pulled away when the cut he'd created had healed itself.

Kol touched her neck gently again.

"All better," he said.

Bonnie's head was still spinning and she felt too hot, her head was pounding as well. If she didn't know any better she would have said she was high. She felt incredible, powerful as if she could take on anything. She was completely healed and stronger than normal. It felt oddly comforting.

"Thank you," she said.

Kol removed the finger that had been tracing the bite wound on her neck, it came away with blood. Slowly, eyes locking with hers, as if to test her reaction, he put it in his mouth.

"Delicious."

Bonnie blushed.

"I should go," she said, trying to stand up from the bed.

"Don't. Stay here for the night," Kol answered, pushing her back down on the bed.

"I really don't think I should," she argued.

"You're not well and Marcel just tried to kill you with the hundreds of vampires he has at his command. Stay, you'll be safer here."

"I guess," she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Good," Kol broke into a smile that seemed not to fit the situation. It was as if she'd agreed to have sex with him, not stay the night in his room.

Bonnie laid back down on the bed. Kol laid down next to her. He put his arm underneath her head and told her to go to sleep.

"How can I with you here?" Bonnie laughed. She rolled to her side and pushed on him. "And we are so not sleeping in the same bed!"

"I save your life and still you refuse me," Kol shook his head ruefully. "Women," he murmured, capturing the hand she'd pushed him with easily, lacing their fingers together.

"Umm, well yeah, one good deed doesn't make you a saint," she pointed out.

"Saints never did have any fun anyway," Kol replied, his eyes going that intense shade of black they'd gone at dinner.

She held her breath, not sure what to do. Kol leaned over and his lips brushed hers, gently. Bonnie snapped out of it and turned her head to the side.

"Kol, I can't," she said.

"Because of Jeremy?"

"Yeah, we're not together anymore, but I still love him and I still think of him as my boyfriend."

"But does he love you?" Kol asked, cautiously.

"Of course he does, why wouldn't he?"

"You said it yourself, he can hardly look at you," his voice was soft, as if he was frightened of setting her off again.

"Yeah, after you tore off his arms. He's ashamed. It's been hard for him. It's complicated and none of your business, especially since you are the reason he no longer has arms."

"If you say so, but he did break up with you? You aren't cheating?" Kol asked, a teasing little smile appearing on his lips even as his eyes lit up with excitement at the prospect.

"Don't be ridiculous," Bonnie scoffed. "Just because he broke up with me, doesn't mean I'm about to jump into bed with the reason for it."

"But we are in bed," he waggled his eyebrows.

"KOL!" Bonnie howled and smacked his chest.

"Enough already, you beautiful, violent creature, I'll sleep on the sofa."

"Thank you," she said. She squeezed his hand. "I mean it."

Kol's smile broadened until it was a splendid grin.

 **XXX**

Liz Forbes was combing through every recent police report in the tri-state area involving homicide or kidnapping or even just blonde women. Not that any of it was doing any good. It had been two days since she found the note from Caroline and she had not slept or even relaxed since. She knew for a fact that her daughter hadn't just taken off with Klaus on a whim. She'd been forced into it and she intended to get her little girl back.

Her phone rang and she was pleased to hear from a colleague of hers, in another small town, but still within Virginia.

"Sheriff Forbes?" the gruff male tones of Sheriff Hanson reached her ears.

"Yes, good to hear from you Sheriff Hanson."

"Yes and no, I suppose," he rumbled away. "I've got some news about your daughter. She was seen at a super 8 motel just outside of town."

"What - when?" Liz gasped, she clutched her throat. A gesture which did nothing to calm her down and did not stop her from daring to believe that her Caroline wasn't far away and unharmed. Her daughter might be a vampire and all grown up, but Liz still thought of her as her little girl.

"Two, maybe three days ago by the looks of it. The receptionist, he's also the manager was found dead in the cellar, but there's no sign of Caroline anywhere."

"What?" her mind was reeling, it had to be that beast Klaus. "Why didn't anyone find him before?"

"Quite frankly?" the other sheriff seemed to be chewing over his words before speaking. "Because no one ever comes to this dump of a motel. In all honesty, sheriff, I think it would be best if you came right away."  
"Yes, you're right, I'll leave straight away. Thank you for calling," Liz hung up.

XXX

Katherine was in the bathroom, door locked and shower running. As far as Elijah knew she was preparing a surprise for him. What he didn't know was that Katherine had used this little bit of privacy to call Marcel and hear what was happening in New Orleans.

"What do you mean you tried to kill the witch?" Katherine hissed. "I thought you wanted to work with her."

"That was before I found out she killed one of my boys," Marcel replied, the frustration and irritation evident in his voice.

"Well boo-hoo," she sneered.

"Hey a man's gotta uphold his own rules or he won't be King for long."

"I'm surprised you still have your head," she spat. "Going after one of Kol's playthings. He is seriously deranged."  
"I'm as surprised as you are, baby girl."

"So what happens now? Kol tries to kill you next time he sees you?"

"No, I believe it was his final warning."

"He's being more generous than you deserve," Katherine remarked. "What's got into him?"  
"I blame the girl," he said. "I suppose I'll find out for sure though when they both come on Saturday for the masquerade."

"They're still coming?" Katherine's mouth popped open, she was downright shocked. And that was not easily done.

"That's what he said anyway," Marcel said. "And Elijah doesn't know we're trying to kill his brother and are going to frame the witches?"

"No, I've got that under control," she waved it away with her hand, even though he couldn't actually see her.

"Good," he replied. "Anyway, I've got to run. I'll call if anything else happens."

Katherine hung up the phone.

Kol Mikaelson let someone live? What was the world coming to? And why was he being so merciful?

Marcel was right, it had to be the girl.

 **XXX**

Kol waited until he was certain Bonnie was asleep then he snuck over to the bed. Careful not to wake her, he placed his hand on her temple and concentrated. It was never easy getting into the witch's dreams because she was powerful, but the closer he was the easier it became. He just hoped she never found out what he had been up to, in order to seduce her. She'd fry him to a crisp for sure. It wouldn't kill him, but it would hurt like hell.

 _Kol had been careful to conjure up a dream scenario he thought Bonnie's mind likely to come up with. He looked around at the ball room. It was the gothic castle from 12_ _th_ _century what was now modern day Germany. It was dark and yet oddly romantic - or so Kol thought, exactly what Bonnie would make of it, he was eager to see. She would either think she had read too many fairy tales during her childhood or seen one too many vampire movies._

 _The candles flickered, casting shadows against the stone walls. The interior was done in red and gold with a cold, yet very polished grey stone floor._

 _A few haunting strings of medieval music played, Kol smiled as he pulled forth the memory of a tune he'd had stuck in his head for a few centuries. Not of course that he could remember its name for the life of him._

 _Bonnie stood across from him, he'd picked a blood red dress for her, one that would play nicely against her dark skin. Her hair was piled high onto her head, a few stray locks escaping. A look he'd always loved, it made him want to mess her hair up as they went at it. A wicked smile graced his lips as he thought about it._

 _Bonnie's mouth popped open as she saw him._

 _"Kol," she said. "Not you again. Why do I keep dreaming about you?" her voice was half disbelief and half irritation._

 _"I'm on your mind, darling," he winked._

 _"Well feel free to get out!" she waved her arm at him._

 _"Nonsense," he vampire sped over and chuckled when she gasped in shock. "You don't want me to get out, you want to kiss me."_

 _"I do not!" she hit his chest._

 _"You beautiful, violent creature, you do know how to turn me on," Kol growled and pulled her to him._

 _"KOL I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE JUST A DREAM OR WHATEVER - LET GO OF ME!" Bonnie shouted at him._

 _Kol taken aback let go of her, quickly. It didn't take him long to put the pieces together. She was gaining consciousness in the dreams, starting to recognize them for the dreams they were. It wasn't unheard of that witches could sometimes tell the difference, especially if someone had entered their dreams enough times, but it was rare. A slow smile spread across his face. She was even stronger than he thought._

 _"Bon Bon, your power never ceases to amaze me, darling," Kol bowed with a teasing smile and left the dream._

Once again awake, Kol's smile only widened. She was a regular witch Goddess his little Bon Bon and he couldn't wait until she was his.

 **Thanks to everyone who's favorited, reviewed and followed! :) It keeps my writing even when writer's block is threatening! Let me know what you think about this chapter! Follow me on tumblr, grandwitchwinner.**

 **Izzy**


	12. Chapter 12

***Disclaimer: I own nothing except non-canon plot and OCs***

 **Thank you so much my wonderful beta nekittam who betaed this chapter!**

 **To the guest reviewer who read it when I was fireismyelement, I'm glad you found it again and maybe I should change it back so it's easier for people to find it**

 **Whitey22 No, Kol is not going to spank Bonnie (or at least I don't plan on it) :P It's just a little bit of foreshadowing for a later scene in the fic because Kol is more up to date on the 21** **st** **century than Bonnie knows! ;)**

 **CHAPTER 12**

Caroline paced the length of the hotel room, fuming. Klaus was lounging on the sofa with a sketchbook, she had no idea what he was sketching and she didn't care.

"Klaus, I want to leave!" she hissed at him.

"Only yesterday, you wanted to stay," he remarked, infuriatingly calm.

"That was before you told me about Bonnie!" she stomped her foot.

"I booked the room for a few more days, stay, relax and give Bonnie a call if it'll makes you feel better, love," Klaus hadn't even glanced up from the sketchbook.

"That won't make me feel better! Seeing Bonnie will make me feel better! And aren't you in a hurry?"

"I was, but from what I've heard from Bonnie things are going according to plan with Kol."

"So?" Caroline tapped her foot, impatiently demanding an answer.

Klaus sighed in surrender and put the sketchbook down.

"And so -" he spoke slowly. "I am afraid our presence will make it worse, that we'll ruin the progress she's making with him."

"You've got to be kidding me. What if he finds out what she's up to and kills her before we even get there?"

"Relax sweetheart, you're speaking as if Bonnie isn't one of the most powerful witches in the world."

"She's just an eighteen-year-old girl, Klaus," Caroline sighed. "She's got some powers yeah, but a couple of years ago she didn't even know what she was or how to handle it. So don't act like she's some all-powerful Voodoo Goddess!" she waved her hands sarcastically at him.

"All-powerful Voodoo Goddess?" Klaus quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Klaus! You know what I mean!"

"I do, but she's a Bennett witch using expression. Believe me when I say, even if Kol does discover what she is doing, she can fend him off."

"That's it? Fend him off?" she stomped her foot again, demanding an answer.

"Yes, now I've had quite enough of this conversation. Would you like to go shopping?"

"YES! IN NEW ORLEANS! WITH BONNIE!"

Klaus growled and gritted his teeth in irritation.

"Caroline I've had quite enough of this. We are staying, I booked the room for you and I won't hear anymore about it."  
"Oh you won't hear anymore about it will you?" Caroline mocked. "Well, I'm not done talking about it!"

Klaus stood up in a flash, facing her.

"I've had it and I mean it. If you don't believe me, perhaps we should check on dear old Ripper?" his voice had gone dangerously low again.

"YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" Caroline screeched in frustration and took off for the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

The bathroom had become her sanctuary. Klaus almost never used it except to take a quick shower and get read; she, on the other hand, could spend hours in there. She turned on the bath tap and decided to give Bonnie a call.

XXX

Liz arrived outside the _Motel 8_ the next morning. One of her deputies had convinced her to try to get some sleep before she set out on the drive. She wouldn't have listened except he pointed out if she died trying to find Caroline, who would be left to look for her? Which was why she'd slept for at least a few hours, though to be honest, she hardly slept. Still it had helped.

Sheriff Hanson was waiting for her, inside the reception. He was standing behind the reception desk looking at something on the computer.

"Isaac," Liz said and hurried over.  
"Liz," his broad features lit up when they saw her. "It's good to see you, but I am sorry about the circumstances."

"So am I," she nodded. "What have you got for me?"

"We've got photo age of Caroline with a man in the parking lot and entering the motel. After they've left the reception, there's nothing more. She doesn't seem afraid of him though, which is odd. Are you sure he kidnapped her?" Isaac looked hesitant, as if he weren't sure how to pose the question.

"I am," Liz said firmly. "Are you sure it's Caroline?"

"I'd know her anywhere, looks just like you at that age, but see for yourself," he pulled the screen up.

Liz watched as Caroline traipsed through the parking lot with Klaus. She looked to be pouting, arms crossed and refusing to carry her own luggage. She smiled, that was her Caroline, always putting up a fight. Then they entered the reception and she saw them interact with the desk clerk. Further, she saw Klaus put his arm around Caroline, instinctively she put her hand on her gun in rage. The two looked to be having a bit of a disagreement, and she smiled when she saw Caroline kick Klaus.

"That's my girl, alright. Caroline wouldn't be frightened of him, he's -" Liz paused at a loss for an explanation. "An acquaintance from Mystic Falls. To be honest, I'm a little sketchy on his background. His name is Klaus Mikaelson."  
"Well then we'd best get an APB out on him," Isaac said. "But see Liz, it does get weirder. You'd better just follow me to the basement because I sure as heck don't have a good explanation."

Liz didn't think she was going to like what Isaac showed her.

And she was right.

The receptionist's body had been outlined in chalk - inside a cage. There was a separate cage next to it and along the walls were various sharp objects and some devices she immediately recognized as being for torture.

"What the hell kind of sick set-up is this?" Liz gasped, fury and terror mingling inside of her. "Caroline isn't here?" she grabbed Isaac's arm, who in turn shook his head.

"As far as we can tell, Caroline and her companion got out of here."

"How do you know?" Liz's knees buckled and her whole body shook.

"There's photo age of them jumping out of the motel window and driving out of the parking lot," he moved from foot to foot. "And that's not the only strange part."

"What's so strange about that?" Liz demanded.

"They jumped from a second story window, Liz."

"Oh dear God," Liz clutched her throat. "What else?"

"And - well are you sure she's been kidnapped Liz?"

"Of course I am, for the last damned time. Now tell me what the hell is going on?"

"From what we could see on the screen - it looked like they were - um -"

"Spit it out already, Isaac."

"Hooking up I believe teens call it," Isaac cleared his throat, visibly uncomfortable.

"What? Then it must have been under duress," Liz stated. Inwardly she knew that Klaus must have broken Caroline's vervain supply and had her compelled. There was no other explanation.

"Other than that there are some more video screens in the back," he pointed. "But the sicko wasn't recording, that we've found anyway."

Liz nodded. "Can I see that other photo age now, please?"

"Of course," Isaac replied, sympathetically.

He led her to the second room with all the video screens. Then with some help from a tech person he pulled up the video on all the monitors. It was her Caroline, and she was with Klaus Mikaelson alright. They hopped out the window - seemingly unscathed, Liz's heart beat a little faster seeing that. It was awfully close to revealing they were vampires. Once they were in the car, she could tell they were having a conversation, but if it were idle chitchat or something more heated, she couldn't tell. What came next nearly stopped her heart, Caroline was pulled onto Klaus's lap and she bent her head to his neck.

 _She's feeding from him_ ; Liz realized with a start.

Whatever had happened inside the building must have drained Caroline because Klaus was letting her feed from him. Or maybe he'd bitten her, either way, she had no doubt as to that it was what she was seeing.

And they were smart enough to know about the cameras, Liz thought. Whoever had come up with the deception had been right too. That was exactly what the police had thought was going on.

Most of all, Liz knew without a doubt that Caroline was not compelled, but she also knew she had not gone along because she wanted to like she'd claimed in her letter. Either way, it gave her hope. Getting her daughter back would be a lot easier if she weren't under Klaus's compulsion.

XXX

Bonnie woke the next day on Kol's bed because her phone rang. The effects of the vampire blood had worn off during the night and she felt like herself again. Using her magic against those vampires the night before also meant that her expression hadn't even had time to build up the pressure again inside of her before it drained away again. She'd be lying if she said it didn't feel good.

She checked her phone and saw that it was Caroline. Looking over to Kol, she saw he was still sleeping or pretending to sleep through it. Unsure of whether or not Kol would be suspicious if she refused to take yet another call in his company she decided to answer.

"It's Caroline - my friend that's with Klaus," Bonnie told him.

Kol peeked one eye open from the couch and looked at her. "I know who Caroline is. She's the blonde cheerleader Klaus was - I mean _is_ obsessed with."

"Oh, right," she muttered as she answered the call. "Hey, Care."

"Bonnie, oh my God, you're alright aren't you?" Caroline was speaking in a one-word rush like she always did when she was panicking.

"I'm fine. I'm with Kol," Bonnie answered, deliberately making herself sound nervous and unsure. The way she would if she were still trying to pull a fast one on Kol.

"Oh, I see. So you're good then?" this time she was talking slower like she was forcing herself to breathe and calm down. Knowing Caroline, Bonnie thought that was exactly what her friend was doing.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," she rolled her eyes in Kol's direction like they really were on the same team. "I'm more concerned about you being with Klaus. Are you sure you're alright?"

This time she swore she heard a shaky hitch in Caroline's breathing.

"I'm fine, Bonnie. I'm safe and staying in a five-star hotel."

"Yeah, but how are you doing?"  
"Honestly?" Caroline paused. "It's a bit weird, but it's OK too, you know?"  
"No, I don't. Caroline, what are you doing with him?"

"I told you, I left Tyler for him."

"Is he there?"

"No, he's in the other room. And don't worry about me, like I said; I'm fine."

"Okay if you so say so," Bonnie answered hesitantly. "Look I've got to go," she hung up. "Did she sound off to you?"

"What does she normally sound like?" Kol asked, lazily. He didn't seem to be really listening as he stretched.

"I don't know...more like Caroline I guess," she shrugged.

"You're concerned," Kol stated, taking in the creases in her forehead.

"Yeah, I am."

"He won't hurt her."

"How do you know?"

"He's my brother," Kol smirked. "And in a thousand years, he hasn't hurt one of his - I don't want to say friends because let's face it, Nik doesn't have friends, but companions I suppose is the term."

"That's good to know."

"Wait - no, that's not entirely true," he said, frowning. "He does if he feels they've betrayed him somehow."  
"Oh we are definitely keeping Caroline out of this whole mess," Bonnie said, quickly.

"I promised as much, didn't I? Honestly, it's as if you think I'm a no good scoundrel," Kol's smile was mischievous.

"I'm only saying," Bonnie rolled her eyes at him. "And for the record saying things like no good scoundrel makes you sound like really old," she giggled.

"So that's why I haven't heard anyone say it since I woke up," he chuckled.

"I should get going," Bonnie told him.

"I'll walk you home."

"You don't have to; it's morning and I'm all better now. My expression magic and I will kick ass if anything happens, remember?" she said.

"I'm walking you home," he repeated. "It's the bloody code of conduct. I'm like really old, remember?" he said teasing.

"Whatever," Bonnie said, biting down on a smile.

Walking back to her hotel Bonnie wished she had sunglasses with her. The Louisiana morning sun was scorching and she was dressed for evening. Still in her high heels, she'd tucked her arm through Kol's as they walked. The streets were bustling with activity; and she smiled to herself, in spite of the lack of sunglasses, it was a nice morning to be out. She didn't think she'd been up before noon since before arriving in New Orleans and even though she was still tired, it felt good. She'd always been a morning person.

Kol pulled her into the first _Jugo Juice_ he saw and ordered her a smoothie.

"Thanks," she smiled up at him.

"You looked hot," he shrugged.

Bonnie blushed and looked away. They kept walking through the French Quarter, and she couldn't shake this stupid grin. Not that she let Kol see it, as she kept her arm through his. He didn't need to know how right he'd been about being too hot or how she thought it was sweet of him, even though she wasn't about to admit it to him.

Kol walked her all the way up to her room.

"It was good of you to walk me back," Bonnie said, as they stood awkwardly outside of her hotel room.

"Well it wouldn't do if my new alley was killed by Marcel's men before we can take out Klaus," he pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.  
"Can I ask you something?"

He nodded, she felt the muscles in his hand tense.

"Why don't you just get Marie to help you? The two of you have been friends for a long time and she hates vampires. Wouldn't she help you get rid of Klaus? I mean I guess I just don't get what you need me for."

"It's not just about Klaus," Kol said slowly. "And yes, Marie and I do go way back and if it was just about my brother..."

"But?" she prompted.

"But it's not," he said and it was one of the only times she'd seen his expression serious. "You're stronger than she'll ever be, more powerful and I think we could both be useful to each other."

"Useful?" Bonnie questioned. "Like help each other with evil schemes, useful? Because I hate to disappoint, but I'm done once I get rid of Klaus."

"It's silly I suppose, but I enjoy having a powerful partner in crime so to speak," he smiled ruefully down at her. "You never know when it's going to come in handy."

"No, I guess you don't," Bonnie agreed. She was beginning to suspect Kol had big plans once Klaus was out of the way, and that they involved her. She almost felt bad that he wasn't going to get to live them out.

Almost.

"About the masquerade on Saturday," Kol ventured, looking at her through hooded lashes.

Bonnie assumed it was his puppy dog look and she wasn't biting. Whatever he wanted, he could forget it.

"What about it?" she groaned.

"Well, we're going."

"Great, the plan's still in motion. I didn't imagine that," Bonnie muttered.

"I was thinking I could take you dress shopping later this afternoon."

Bonnie gaped at him. Was he serious right now?

"Kol, I am capable of getting myself a dress," Bonnie said.

"I'm sure you are. I'm trying to be a _gentleman,_ " he grimaced as if just saying the word was painful.

"I'm not dress shopping with you."

"Why not? I used to do it all the time with Rebekah," he pouted.

"It's still weird and I'm not Rebekah," she argued.

"C'mon darling," Kol took her hand and laced their fingers together.

Bonnie snatched her hand back.

"I said no."

Kol sighed.

"Is this is a modern thing?" he asked, looking defeated.

"I don't know, probably," she shrugged, feeling uncomfortable.

"Then won't you please indulge me?" he pleaded smiling sweetly at her.

"No, because if I say yes just because you're giving me that look, then I'll be saying yes every time you want something stupid just because you give me that look. So give it up, Kol it won't work."

"Stupid?" Kol scoffed, looking offended. "And how am I supposed to know what sort of mask to get if I haven't seen your dress?"

"You are so not getting a mask that matches my outfit!" Bonnie pointed a warning finger at him. "This couple thing is just an act. Let's not go overboard with it!"

"Bonnie," Kol growled. "You are impossible. Why are you being so bloody difficult? Do you really object to my presence so much?"

"YES!"

"Then who are you going to take? You're going to shop alone?" he questioned.  
"Uh, yes! I don't need a shopping partner."

"What about one that can close down the best boutiques in town?" he quirked an eyebrow at her, playfully.

"The answer is still no, Kol."

"Fine," he pouted. "I'll see you tonight at the club?"

"Yes," Bonnie said. "Thanks for taking me home."

XXX

Bonnie slept for a few more hours before deciding to venture out to the boutiques of New Orleans. Of course, it wasn't until she was in a fancy dress shop that she realized she had no idea what to wear. Exactly how formal was this masquerade?

Kol would know, but she couldn't call him. He'd come running and would spend the rest of eternity gloating.

Well, it was just too bad for him because she was not going to call asking for help. She was a strong well-dressed woman, who could handle a single shopping emergency.

The shop girl smiled as soon as she set foot inside the boutique.  
"Hello, how can I help you today?"

Returning the smile, Bonnie realized she could still get some help without having to call Kol. Hah! Take that Mr. Clingy Original Vampire!  
"Hi, I'm going to a masquerade and I need a dress."

"How fun!" the girl exclaimed. "I'm Linda and I'm sure we can help you find something. Do you have any particular styles in mind?"

"I'm not sure actually," Bonnie admitted feeling foolish. "It's sort of last minute."

"'Kay, I see. Let's have a look at what we have then, we've got this lovely purple dress I believe would be perfect on you..." Linda the shop girl said.

Together they went through all the dresses in the store. Until they'd picked out several that were suitable and Bonnie's taste, as well as those that came in her size. Bonnie was quite happy that the shop seemed to be empty, but she was a bit surprised as the clothes they carried were great.

"Is it usually this quiet?" Bonnie asked as she changed into one of the red dresses they'd picked out for her.

"Not normally no, but it does happen on the hotter days."

"Everyone's at the pool, huh," she said.

"Probably," Linda laughed. "I wouldn't mind that either, but as long as we've got AC I'm not complaining!"

"You need it around here," Bonnie agreed with a laugh.

She stepped out of the dressing room. Linda looked her over and shook her head.

"It doesn't fit right. Shame you don't have time for alterations."

Bonnie spun around and looked in the mirror.

"You're right," she sighed. "It is too bad; it's a really nice dress."

"It is, definitely your color," Linda said.

"Time for the next one!" Bonnie said brightly as she went to take it off.

"I don't suppose it's the French Quarter masquerade you're going to on Saturday?"

"Yeah, it is. How'd you know?" Bonnie asked as she shimmied out of the dress.

"Everyone knows about it. It's a huge affair, a really big deal in the city," Linda gushed. "And an incredible honor to be going!"

"Oh yeah? I didn't realize," she said with a self-deprecating laugh as she tried on the only black dress in the pile.

"Then how did you get invited?" Linda seemed to ask before she could help herself. "I'm sorry, that didn't come out right."

Bonnie laughed.

"It's fine," she assured the shop girl. "I'm mostly going because of - ehm," she really didn't want to say it, but she couldn't think of another way of explaining herself short of telling Linda the whole sordid story. "My boyfriend is taking me. Apparently he goes way back with the guy who throws it."

"Oh wow, that's exciting!"

"Sort of, I mean I guess it is," Bonnie stepped out of the changing room.

"That's lovely on you!"

"Thanks," Bonnie looked in the mirror. It was a slim-fitting black dress that hugged her figure down to her ankles, but with a slit on the one side. It was scoop-necked with spaghetti straps. It was elegant and classic, and not what she wanted. It felt too bland for a masquerade let alone for a fake date with an Original vampire.

"Put it in the maybe pile?" Bonnie suggested.

"For sure. It's great on you," Linda said enthusiastically. "So your boyfriend is a big shot?" she asked while Bonnie was changing again.

"He thinks he is; that's for sure," Bonnie agreed with a snort.

"Men," Linda laughed.

Bonnie tried on another dress and when she came out of the dressing room this time, Linda gasped.

"What does it look that bad?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh honey," Linda shook with laughter. "It doesn't look bad at all, look in the mirror."

Bonnie turned around and looked in the mirror.

It was perfect.

"I'll take it," Bonnie said, grinning from ear to ear. "Now I just need some shoes and a mask to go with it."

"And I know just the ones!" Linda exclaimed happily.

XXX

Later that evening when Bonnie went to _The Coven_ she felt unusually peppy. Her outfit for the masquerade was stunning. It had been way too long since she'd been a normal girl and dressed up for a party, she'd forgotten how much fun it was.

Entering the bar, Marie was nowhere in sight. Kol, however, was as usual, not difficult to find. He was on the dance floor, swinging two girls around to the tune of Eartha Kitt's _C'est ci bon_. All three smiled at her when she entered. Bonnie knew the female witches as Ane and Erica, having been briefly introduced to them before. She smiled and waved, then went to the bar.

"You look lovely, Bonnie," Jimmy said in his gruff voice.

"Thank you," she grinned.

Bonnie knew she looked pretty tonight. She was wearing a pale lavender dress with matching lipstick and her hair smoothed out. It was definitely a softer, more feminine look than she had been wearing lately, but she felt unusually cheery and it went with her mood.

"What are you drinking tonight?" Jimmy asked.

"I'll just have a coke for now," Bonnie said, remembering how her senses had been dimmed during last night's vampire attack from the alcohol. She'd rather not be caught off guard again tonight should something happen.

And by now Kol had found her again. He wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You look good enough to eat, little girl."

"Ugh Kol, get a grip," Bonnie laughed and pushed at him.

"Bloodsucker," Jimmy harrumphed.

"Jimmy," Kol said, his good cheer not diminished in the slightest.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him. Jimmy couldn't stand Kol and from what she'd seen so far it was entirely Kol's own fault. She couldn't fault Jimmy for being rude with him, in fact, it only made her like the bartender even more than she already did.

Jimmy poured her coke in a glass with some ice for her.

"On the house, sweetheart. To keep you out of trouble," he added with a hostile look at Kol.

"Thanks," Bonnie smiled at him.

"Aren't you going to take my order?" Kol asked, clearly not bothered by the other man's obvious dislike for him.

"I wasn't aware you waited to be served," Jimmy huffed and shuffled off.

"Stubborn old goat," Kol muttered and grabbed a bottle of scotch from behind the bar, snatching a glass while he was at it.

"I'm pretty sure you're older than him," she informed him.

"Oh definitely darling, but I do look better," he winked at her.

"You're ridiculous. You should be nicer to him," she scolded.

Kol shrugged, not caring.

 _What a surprise,_ Bonnie thought sarcastically. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Ane and Erica had sat down at a table, finishing whatever they'd been drinking before they were dancing with Kol.

"Talk to you when Marie gets here," Bonnie said and started to walk away.

"What did I do now?" he asked, looking surprised. He caught her wrist and stopped her from leaving.

"Nothing," Bonnie said. "But you're busy," she nodded to Ane and Erica. "And since we're not exactly friends, I'll see you later when we need to talk shop."

"Bon Bon," Kol pulled her closer, twining their hands together and putting his hand on her lower back, pressing their bodies together. "Are you jealous?" he batted his lashes teasingly.

"No," she said firmly. "But we aren't friends and we don't need to be hanging out any more than we already have."

"You're starting to like me," Kol said, even more surprised than when she tried to leave.

"You wish," Bonnie laughed, she shook with laughter and had to cover her mouth with her hands. "Oh God, that would be hilarious!"

"Then you're jealous," he raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, that's not it either," she was still laughing.

"Then I don't get it," Kol looked genuinely confused.

"We've spent enough time together as it is."

"You mean socially?"

"Well yeah."

"Then let's hang out, not socially, but talk shop or whatever."

"Kol we don't have anything to talk about. Not until we tell Marie what happened last night anyway."  
"Bon Bon, don't be that way," he pouted. "Come out and play."

Their bodies were still pressed together and Bonnie found the feel of Kol's hard muscles made it difficult to concentrate. She put her hand to his chest and forced some distance between them, Kol backed up just a little yet he still kept the close contact. Bonnie supposed this was as good as it got with Kol when he'd put his mind to something, unless of course she gave him an aneurism...now there was an idea! If only she hadn't agreed to be his alley all over again.

"First of all we are inside, second of all, no way, no how. We are not getting any closer than we already have. Allies against Marcel, nothing more," she said, pushing back against him.

"Then why aren't you giving me an aneurism, right this second?" Kol waggled his eyebrows flirtatiously.

"Because you saved my life?" Bonnie suggested, making her eyes go wide and innocent, she even fluttered her lashes at him.

"Or...?" he asked, dragging the word out.

"Or what? There is no other reason, Kol," she told him, looking at him in complete exasperation.

"Is this about what you can do?" he asked, looking mildly concerned. "Because if it is, you can't kill me that way, darling," his voice shifted back to cocky.

"Puh-lease," Bonnie said. "If I did manage to kill you by accident, I'd be dancing for joy."

"I think you're warming up to me."

"Nope, not a chance," she shook her head at him.

"Liar," he squeezed the hand he'd been holding all along.

"Whatever."

"Care to dance?" Kol asked.

Before Bonnie could answer, Marie strode into the club.

"Business calls," Bonnie told him.

"Marie you have the worst timing of anyone I've ever met," Kol said, sighing heavily.

"That's why I don't play the drums, boy," Marie snapped back, then laughed in that hypnotic voice of hers. "And I need a word in private," she indicated for them to follow her.

The three of them sat down in Marie's back room, the office space not the room she used for practicing magic.

"Can I ask you something?" Bonnie cut in, overcome by a sudden curiosity.

"Of course, Cherie," Marie replied breezily.

"Why is it that you can perform magic inside this building, but not outside of it?"

"I've had a ward up for centuries that blocks this entire building from outside interference. I need that in my home," seeing Bonnie's puzzled expression she continued. "I live upstairs."

"I see," Bonnie nodded. That would certainly explain why _The Coven_ was the only space in New Orleans where witches could perform magic without Marcel picking up on it.

"Now on to more important matters. I was told a hundred of Marcel's vampires are dead?" Marie let the question hang in the air between them as she looked between Bonnie and Kol for an answer.

"They attacked us, and I killed them," Kol said, he gently placed his hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

Bonnie took that as a sign to remain silent. If he was taking all the credit for what had happened yet again, she thought he would have good reason to. The only other times he'd done so it had been to protect her and she wasn't about to start arguing with his track record right this second.

"Did you now?" Marie raised an eyebrow at him. Then she laughed long and loud, throwing her head back. "That's good news to me, but what about finding Marcel's power source?"

"We are still working on that," Bonnie said with a sideways glance at Kol, who looked comfortable and relaxed, with his hand on her shoulder.

"We're attending his masquerade on Saturday," he added, lazily.

Bonnie thought Kol was a much better actor than he let on. If she were Marie she would never suspect that Kol was withholding information from her and given Marie's next words, it seemed she didn't either.

"That's fantastic news. I'll want to hear all about it on Sunday, but for now, how about we have a drink? To celebrate the dead vampires," she laughed again.

Something about her gleeful laughter at so much death sent a chill down Bonnie's spine. In response, she felt Kol wrap his arm around her shoulder. She had no love for vampires, in fact, she hated most of them, but her hatred was fueled by rage and she didn't laugh at their deaths. She was only after revenge, not the destruction of random vampires.

"Actually Marie," Kol began. "Bonnie and I were going to go dancing."

"We'd love it if you joined us though," Bonnie spoke the invitation with her peppy cheerleader smile in place.

"Some other time perhaps, I do have to oversee things here," Marie waved them off. "Go, have fun," she seemed oddly pleased at the idea of the two of them going off together.

"Alright then, you have a good night," Bonnie said as Kol led her from the room.

"Good night, Marie," Kol threw her a cheeky smile over his shoulder.

Once they were outside of the bar and a couple of blocks away, Bonnie couldn't resist asking.

"Kol?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Marie doesn't oversee the bar, does she?"

Kol laughed. He stroked her shoulder. She had let him keep his arm around her.

"She likes to drink for free, darling. Marie hasn't run the bar properly since before Nik daggered me last."

"Huh," Bonnie said. "I thought it was odd given that I've never seen her do any actual work."

"For all her high and mighty talk of morals, Marie isn't a whole lot better than me," Kol whispered in her ear. She felt his breath dance across her skin, shivering she moved closer to him. "But that's a secret."

"Oh no, now I'll have to run straight back and tell her!" she fake gasped.

"You wouldn't dare, darling."

Kol bit down on her earlobe and ran his tongue around it.

"Kol!" Bonnie exclaimed, gasping for real this time. He sucked on her earlobe and she fought not to moan. "You just don't know when to quit do you?" her words may have been stern, but her voice was breathy and husky, it even shook a little.

"No," he bit her ear again after he spoke. "And I think I've found one of your sensitive spots."

"If you're going to be like this," her breath hitched as he ran his tongue along the shell of her ear. How they could still manage to walk a straight line while he was doing this was beyond her. "Then I am going home."

"Spoilsport," Kol pouted, but he drew away.

"I'm serious. I meant what I said about this being strictly business."

"Why when business and pleasure mix so perfectly?" Kol's hand tightened around her, tracing circles.

"Because you're evil," she hissed at him. "Now would you knock it off?" she pushed him aside.

"Fine, I give," Kol held his hands up. "Better?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, thank you," Bonnie replied, straightening her dress.

 **Thanks so much for everyone who has stuck with this fic! :) And if I wasn't clear, the motel has two rooms where the creepy was recording and filming stuff. Klaus and Caroline only found the first one, the police found both. Follow me on tumblr at grandwitchwinner.**

 **\- Izzy**


	13. Chapter 13

***Disclaimer: I own nothing except for OCs and non-canon plot***

 **Thank you so much to my wonderful beta, nekittam! Little bit of Kennett fluff in this chapter, just a little bit!**

 **CHAPTER 13**

Silence had fallen between Bonnie and Kol as they walked through the streets of the French Quarter.

"Where are you taking me?" Bonnie asked once the silence grew too stifling.

"Oh, I wasn't lying," Kol assured her. "I am taking you dancing, darling."

"Huh, and here I thought you were just trying to ditch Marie," she muttered.

"Now why would I do such a thing?" he replied with mock horror.

"Because you lied? You didn't tell her everything that happened in that alley with Marcel."

"No, I didn't," and that appeared to be all Kol was going to say.

"And why not?" Bonnie asked; she was determined to get an answer out of Kol, whether he wanted to give her one or not.

Kol glanced over at her and smirked. "It has occurred to me it might not benefit you if Marie were to find out you are more powerful than her."

"I am not!" Bonnie protested. "I can't even control my powers."

"And look at what you can do," Kol said, rolling his eyes. "Imagine what you'll be capable of when you finally do learn control. The things you did last night, Bonnie not even Marie is that powerful."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm serious, darling. Marie could have killed one vampire or set the others on fire, she would not be able to sustain both at the same time."

"Great," Bonnie muttered. "I'm a freak with out of control powers."

"You'll learn control. You're young," again he rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Gee, thanks," she replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. Kol playing the role of older, wiser mentor was seriously getting on her nerves. Tonight more than usual.

In part because she realized to her horror, she was beginning to rely on him. She might hate him, but she was beginning to think - somewhere at the back of her mind that he might actually be on her side. A frightening prospect because she didn't detest that feeling quite as much as she should, which was probably because it had been so long since someone was on her side. Everyone else was either dead or had shit of their own to deal with. But, she refused to be sucked in again the way she had been with Shane. She was playing a part, and that part was to do what she needed to do to kill Kol and desiccate Klaus.

"It's up here," Kol said, nodding his head in the general direction.

It was a small bar with loud, pulsating salsa music. Bonnie could hear it from half a block away. The sign was old-fashioned and gold, a subtle touch. And the complete opposite of the music, which screamed to be noticed.

"Let me guess," Bonnie said with a teasing smile. "Some little old place you've been going to for centuries."

Kol looked down at her, a smile widening until it was a splendid grin.

"Actually, I discovered it earlier today."

"You did?" she widened her eyes and gasped, still teasing.

"I did," his eyes sparkled with mischievous fun. "I used gogle."

"Do you mean Google?" this time she was floored.

"Yes, I am capable of adapting," he scoffed, clearly offended.

"Huh," Bonnie said, still stunned. "Even my dad can hardly figure out how to Google."

Kol shrugged.

Unsurprisingly Kol cut to the front of the line, taking Bonnie with him. Just like last time he compelled the bouncer to let them in, without paying the club fee.

"Aren't you Mikaelsons like loaded? Would it kill you to pay the entrance fee?" Bonnie complained when he stopped her from paying it.

"It might," he flashed a wicked smile.

One Bonnie found herself returning without meaning to.

"In that case, I think you should definitely try it," her smile turned mischievous.

"You'd like that wouldn't you, Bon Bon?" Kol teased.

"Uh-huh, in fact, I'd love it," she purred.

"Then I'm sorry to disappoint," he smirked, but his eyes and voice were teasing.

"Some other time then," she smiled.

"Quit being a brat and dance with me, darling," Kol said, pouting.

He took her hand and tugged lightly, just a teasing touch.

"Oh alright," Bonnie rolled her eyes and laughed as she surrendered.

She used to love to dance and the music was perfect for mamboing.

Kol twirled her straight into his arms, making her laugh. They swayed from side to side, in time with the music and then he spun her out again. She wasn't surprised that Kol could keep up with her footwork, but she was surprised she could still mambo. She hadn't danced in ages; it felt good.

Bonnie was happy to see Kol didn't press his luck. He held her a bit closer than necessary, but his hands were nowhere they shouldn't be. For Kol, it was downright innocent. She laughed and danced, and didn't even realize just how much fun she was having until the mood was spoiled. She felt Kol's body tense and saw it in his eyes that something was wrong.

Turning around, she followed his gaze and saw that it was the vampire from Marcel's bar, Connor. He'd entered the club and was coming towards them. Before she knew it, Kol had his arm around her waist again, and marching her off to the bar.

"Kol, I thought you two were friends?" Bonnie hissed at him, as quietly as she could. She knew he would still hear her and hoped Connor wouldn't.

"He's not the one I'm worried about," Kol said, he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"There's more here?" she was surprised.

Her magic should have let her know they were here. Instead she'd been so caught up dancing she hadn't noticed. Now she could feel their presence on the outskirts of the dance floor, others still were outside on the street.

And there were at least twenty of them.

"Twenty isn't that many," she whispered hurriedly.

"I know," he smiled brilliantly down at her.

Kol moved her between him and the bar, turning around to wait for Connor. She was partially hidden behind him. Wanting to see what was going on and Kol was a lot taller than her, she had to stand up on her toes. It was frustrating that he was so much taller than her that she couldn't see. She felt her irritation at him flare up again.

"Then what's with the whole crazy worried –" she waved a hand, indicating his stance.

"Only a precaution. Can't have you being bitten again," he brushed her hair aside and kissed her neck gently.

"Knock it off," Bonnie pushed his head away with a growl.

It didn't take Connor long to make his way through the crowd and reach them at the bar.

"You better not be here at Marcel's bidding," Kol warned.

Carelessly he waved two fingers at the bartender, gesturing for drinks for himself and Bonnie. The bartender nodded and brought them over, Kol casually slipped money across the bar. Meanwhile, Connor was left looking seriously nervous. Bonnie was surprised that Kol's casual attitude managed to unnerve him that way, but then she figured that was all a part of his plan.

"I'm here as your friend," Connor said, still looking ill at ease.

"Intriguing, do tell," Kol sipped his beer, leaning across Bonnie to get it.

Bonnie, however, was ignoring hers. She didn't have Kol's reflexes, if Connor flew at her, she needed to be ready for him, not enjoying a beer.

"I'm leaving town. I owe you my life, and I can't go up against you at Marcel's bidding, but neither can I turn on him. I swore him my allegiance," Connor rushed to say. "But I figure I owe you so, I'm here to warn your girl."

"I'm not anyone's girl so you can talk to me, not him," Bonnie snapped. She was still trapped under Kol's arm and hidden behind his body, but when she spoke, she stepped forward to face Connor. She would have gone further, but Kol's arm around her waist stopped her. Instead she wrapped her arm around his waist, and put a hand on his chest, over his heart. Not realizing that she did it because she didn't mind being in his arms, it felt safe. A thought that would have terrified her, if she'd been conscious of it.

"You heard her," Kol said, and she heard the laughter in his voice.

She didn't quite get how Kol could like it so damned much when she acted like a rude bitch. But hey, he was a psychopath. They weren't wired like normal men.

"I'm here to warn the witch at any rate as a favor to you, Kol, you could try not to be an arrogant asshole."

Kol threw his head back and roared with laughter.

"Get on with it," Bonnie said. Connor had lost any and all chance of her liking him when he called her Kol's witch.

"The vamps that are here?" Connor said, hesitant again.

Bonnie nodded.

"They're not just here to scare you."

"Oh? Because they're not even doing that," Bonnie quipped, borrowing Kol's evil smirk.

Kol quirked an eyebrow and glanced down at her, a smug look that vaguely looked like pride on his face. She ignored him and that look.

"You're brave and it will get you killed. They'll come for you as soon as you're alone and vulnerable. They want revenge, and they have nothing but time, so mark my words when I say they will have it."

"I guess there is only one thing to do, darling," Kol drawled, a wicked smile beginning to spread. "Kill them all."

"Good idea," Bonnie agreed, mimicking his easy smile.

"You're crazy, honey," Connor shook his head the disapproval was etched into his facial features. "Marcel and those guys, they drag witches out into the streets and execute 'em, I'll tell you again, run while you can."

"I'm staying, but thanks for your concern."  
"Good luck to yah, honey," Connor said and nodded.

He left. Bonnie watched him walk out. She cast her mind about, searching for the other vampires, she could still sense a few of them, but they were fewer in number. It would appear that Kol's threat had made at least some of them rethink their plan.

XXX

Bonnie and Kol had stayed for a couple more hours at the club, dancing and drinking. Most of the fun had been sucked out of their evening, but neither wanted the remaining lurking vampires to think they'd scared them. Kol had at one point thought about going out and killing all of them until Bonnie pointed out that he was a lot scarier if he acted as if they were beneath noticing. It might be working because they had done nothing more than loom, their energy more disgruntled as the evening wore on. It had at least some effect on them.

"I want to go back to my room," Bonnie hissed at Kol.

"We're being followed; it's out of the question."

"Why not?" Bonnie demanded. "I can take care of myself."

"I'm not arguing that, darling," Kol tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear or tried to, she slapped his hand aside. "But we have an ulterior motive that requires certain pretenses to be upheld."

"Oh, right that," she growled. "But I still don't see why I can't have a separate room."

"Alright, so perhaps I am arguing that point a bit too," he shrugged. "You heard Connor. Right now they're hanging back because they believe you are under my protection. Perhaps they'll call in a hundred of their closest mates once you're alone."

"So what do you care?" Bonnie snapped.

"So I'd hate for my new alley to die," he pulled her under his shoulder and ruffled her hair.

"Ugh, you're just trying to get laid," Bonnie said and shoved him to the side.

Kol laughed.

"Can't blame a guy for trying, have you seen yourself, darling?"

"Whatever," she bit back a smile. She was learning not to take Kol's flirting seriously, he really couldn't help himself and it was harmless – for the most part.

They walked back to his hotel. The sun had long since gone down, but the night air was still hot and humid. Bonnie could feel her hair begin to frizz every time she so much as set a foot outside in New Orleans. It made her morning routine easier because she put in curl-gel, blow dried her hair and let it do its own thing, but she kind of missed being able to keep her hair straight without needing a full can of hairspray.

Kol's hotel might even be more luxurious than the one Klaus had booked for her. Bonnie was having a hard time deciding. Hers was stylish and comfortable, but other than the bathroom, it was fairly modern. The one Kol was staying in was old like the building had been there for several hundred years old, and it had kept the original style, even after several renovations. Normally she wasn't crazy about old buildings because of all the vibes and energy that inevitably came with it, but this place didn't have any negative energy.

Other than Kol of course.

Bonnie and Kol took the elevator up, he'd booked a suite on the top floor. Bonnie hadn't really had the presence of mind to appreciate the luxury and the old-fashioned feel of the room the last time she'd been in it. Mainly because she'd been bitten by a vampire and all. This time she took her time and had a very good look around.

The walls were a deep, but a soft shade of red with gold features. The bedroom space was enormous with a king sized canopy bed, as well as a living area. Complete with a dining table, couches, and a TV. Kol hadn't left much of himself around the room, it seemed to be a temporary dwelling. The only signs she saw of him was the occasional discarded clothing item, a shirt thrown over a chair and book laying on the coffee table. It was too far away for her to read the title, but she had to admit she was surprised. Kol read? She just couldn't picture it.

Whether or not the hotel was nicer than hers, she still didn't know for sure, but Kol's room was definitely better.

Ok, so maybe being stuck here with him did have its perks.

The base of her spine prickled, Bonnie glanced at Kol only to discover he was staring at her intently. There was a heat in his eyes she didn't like, it felt predatory.

"Did they follow us up?" she asked, breaking the heavy silence.

"They might have, but it could also be other people on the floor. At any rate, you're safe here," his gaze hadn't lessened in intensity yet his voice was soft. If she hadn't known any better, she would have thought it was supposed to be reassuring.

"Oh. Alright, I guess," she wrapped her arms around herself. She wasn't scared exactly; it was more like she was fed up. Her life had been a complete and utter train wreck in the past few years, and it didn't look to be letting up anytime soon.

"You're upset," Kol stated.

"No shit, Sherlock," Bonnie grumbled. "My life's a mess to begin with and now I've got a bunch of vampires telling me I can't practice magic."

A lightbulb turned on Bonnie's brain. That was part of her current problem. The pressure from the magic was beginning to build inside of her again and it did not help the general suckiness of her life.

"Why not? They're not going to try to stop you, at least not right now. So why not do some magic?"

"What?"

The idea hadn't even crossed her mind. Bonnie didn't often practice magic just to practice any longer. She didn't have the time. If she was working on a spell, it was because someone needed saving, not because she was improving her skill as a witch.

"If it'll make you feel better, go ahead."  
"Ok, I will," Bonnie agreed with a smile.

She'd always loved the levitation spell, it being among one of the first she had learned. She sat down on the bed, and decided to try it out, legs crossed. She pulled out one of the pillows and flopped the feathers down on the bed.

Kol raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

Bonnie closed her eyes, held her hands out and…nothing.

She opened her eyes. The feathers were still on the bed so it hadn't been her imagination. It wasn't working.

"Trouble, darling?" Kol asked, his voice was a low murmur. Probably knowing she might direct her magic at him if he irritated her.

"I can't, it's not working," she muttered, baffled. This hadn't happened since she had that mental block. But with expression it didn't make any sense. It was a manifestation of her will; she willed the feathers to levitate, and that meant they were supposed to levitate.

"You're on edge, it's been a long week."

"Again, no shit, Sherlock," she barely breathed the words, but Kol must have decided to overlook her grumpiness because he didn't answer.

Instead, he came to sit down behind her, wrapping his arms and legs around her.

"Relax, darling," his breath tickled her neck. "Your heart is racing," he gently pressed his palm against the skin above her heart, right below the collarbone.

Bonnie swallowed, having him this close on a bed made her nervous. Her pulse was racing, and her heart was pounding, it was no surprise he could hear it.

She didn't speak, she just closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing.

Kol's other hand rested on her waist. He seemed to be waiting for something, not that she knew what.

Finally, she could feel herself begin to relax, she leaned back against Kol, letting her head fall to his shoulder.

Kol ran his hands down from her shoulders to her hands, slowly. It was erotic in a strange kind of a way. Where his hands met her flesh, that crackling energy sparked and Bonnie felt something spark inside of her. Her magic. His hands held hers, raising them up slowly.

And Bonnie felt her magic flow through her and outward.

Sneaking a peek to make sure she wasn't just imagining things, she saw that the feathers were levitating all around them.

"How did you know to do that?" Bonnie breathed.

"Your stress was blocking you," Kol whispered in her ear. "It happens with expression. If you're too stressed or don't know what you want, it can block your magic or create magical disasters. I'm happy it blocked you. I like the room," she could hear the teasing in his voice.

"Thanks, I guess," she turned her head to look him in the eyes.

That was a mistake because that feeling of pressure and energy that had been building between them all evening surged.

Kol leaned in slowly, and Bonnie's body moved with her permission, moving to meet him. Their lips almost brushed and the realization of what she was about to do, hit her.

"Kol, don't," it was barely a whisper, but he heard.

He paused, eyes searching hers.

"Is it because of Jeremy?" his voice wasn't angry or irritated. He didn't even sound jealous, just curious.

"Yeah," she chewed on her lip. "And just – just you, with you – I can't."

Kol flipped her over and Bonnie let out a small shriek. She clung to the front of his shirt with one hand, using the other to hit him. There was a glint of silver in the dim light and Bonnie noticed a silver chain around his neck for the first time. She didn't have long to study it though because Kol distracted her.

"Sure about that?" Kol questioned, a confident smirk crossing his face.

"Yes! Now let me up and don't do that!" she whacked his chest again.

"Not even a kiss as a thank you?" he pleaded, eyes twinkling.

"YES!" Bonnie sat up and pushed him aside. "Since I'm stuck here anyway, do you have like a shirt or something I can sleep in?"

"Thinking of bedroom activities already?" Kol smirked.

"KOL!"

"Just kidding," he laughed, pleased with her reaction.

He moved and in a flash he stood in front of the closet. Bonnie sighed and sat up, able to breathe better without Kol hovering over her. Kol rooted through the closet, one that was a lot better organized than Bonnie would have thought. She'd pictured complete and utter chaos, and maybe a few dozen torture devices, you know, that kind of thing.

"What no whips and chains? Maybe a few shackles?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow at him and poorly concealing a smile.

"You do know how to turn me on, darling," Kol tossed her a grin over his shoulder.

"Yeah, but too bad for you, I don't connect those things with the bedroom," Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"I'm beginning to see why I'm not getting anywhere," Kol sighed heavily and theatrically. "Here," he tossed her a T-shirt.

"Thanks."

Bonnie padded off to the bathroom to change, more than happy to put some distance between herself and Kol, and the ridiculous conversation they were having. Changing into the T-shirt and removing her make-up gave her a few minutes to breathe and relax. Being human, she really needed the privacy, so she turned the tap on.

 **XXX**

Kol flopped on the bed and stretched out, waiting for Bonnie to return. After their little near-encounter on the bed and the way she'd danced with him all night, he was far from tired. He grinned to himself and pulled on his hair for being such a fool. Bonnie was turning out to be the most frustrating woman he had ever met.

"KOL, I'M USING YOUR TOOTHBRUSH!" he heard her yell from the bathroom. He noticed she wasn't asking permission and suspected she would use it no matter what he said.

"YOU'LL USE MY TOOTHBRUSH BUT YOU WON'T KISS ME?" he shouted back.

"DAMN RIGHT!" Bonnie called out, and he could hear the smile in her voice.

He could picture her in there, rolling her eyes and smiling, even though she wanted to be mad at him.

It wasn't long after that she came out. She yawned as she walked toward the bed, it looked like she'd forgotten all about him. Kol on the other hand, shot right up. The T-shirt he'd given her was a dark blue with a V-neck. It fit loose and revealed just a hint of her breasts and hung low enough on her legs that he couldn't actually see anything. And yet when she yawned, she stretched revealing more of her legs, and her lavender lace panties. By old-fashioned standards, they were revealing and risqué, by modern ones, however, they were modest. Suffice to say, he wanted her.

Badly.

Bonnie tousled her hair, yawning again.

"It seems I've worn you out," the words escaped along with a look that implied more much than dancing.

"It's not your fault. I haven't been sleeping. I keep having these weird dreams," she answered as she padded over to the bed. Completely ignoring his innuendo, frustrating creature that she was.

Kol felt a twinge of guilt for keeping her up with the dreams he'd been sending her. A feeling, which he dismissed before he could actually feel its impact.

"What sort of dreams?" he asked, aiming to come across as casual and failing by sounding far too eager.

Bonnie sat down on the bed next to him, making sure to cover her legs with the blanket.

"Oh nothing, in particular," she replied. Was it wishful thinking or was she blushing? "Just like these totally messed up dreams."

"Sounds vague," he said.

No, it was not his imagination, she blushed and looked down at her hands.

Deciding to leave her alone, he went to the bathroom. Just barely landing on the decision to change in there and not give the little witch a private strip tease. One he was sure she'd enjoy at a later point in time, but right now it would probably just get him set on fire.

XXX

Kol wasn't surprised to find when he returned from the bathroom that all the lights had been switched off and Bonnie was already in bed. Her soft breathing let him know she was almost asleep, if not quite. Treading carefully so as not to disturb her, he crossed the room and climbed into bed with her.

Sleepily Bonnie rolled over and murmured.  
"You've got to be kidding me. Fuck off, Kol it's late, I'm tired, and I'm so not having sex with you!"

"Pity," Kol replied. "However, unsurprising as that is, you're still in my bed, darling and I do, generally speaking, sleep in my bed."

"Last night, you slept on the couch."

"And I'm sick of it. One night alone in my bed is all you're getting. Unless of course you were to be injured again.

"So you do have a heart," she remarked.

 **XXX**

Bonnie thought she might faint when she noticed Kol getting into bed with her. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but lucky for him he was wearing pajama bottoms. Otherwise, she would have set him on fire. This time she got a better look, he was wearing a necklace of some kind, but she couldn't see it properly in the light. Bonnie dismissed it as being some kind of old-fashioned thing, and tried not to ogle his biceps. That failing, she tried not to be too obvious.

"You sound surprised," Kol scoffed, in response to her teasing about him being heartless.

Bonnie thought she must be dreaming because he sounded almost hurt.

"I am," she rolled her eyes.

Yawning, Bonnie closed her eyes and was about to go back to sleep again. Until she felt Kol wrap his arms around her. The bloodsucker was holding her – spooning her to be precise, well that was unexpected. What was worse was that he was very obviously only wearing pajama bottoms and she was only wearing an oversized T-shirt. A T-shirt that happened to belong to said bloodsucker, it was a lot more intimate than she would have liked to be with Kol.

And at the same time, it was weirdly nice. A feeling she really didn't want to examine any closer.

Which was made a lot harder by the fact that Kol started to stroke her leg, he ran his hand from her knee up her thigh and back down again. The movement was slow, languorous and complete torture. Slowly he traveled upward, caressing her hip, stomach and tracing patterns over her arm. As Kol continued to touch her, her breathing grew harder. Bonnie felt too hot and boneless. She sighed as she snuggled against him.

"I'm never going to go to sleep with you doing that," she complained with a sigh of contentment.

"Then stop me," Kol challenged.

He burrowed his nose into her hair and kissed her neck lightly.

"Can't. I might accidentally explode your head or something. And then I'd have to get up and shower and stuff."

"Your concern is touching," he chuckled.

"Kol, knock it off," Bonnie whined and rolled over. She lay facing him, looking into his eyes. "I want to sleep."

"And I want you," Kol replied, voice feeling with heat as his hands wandered down to cup her bum.

"Might be worth the mess, giving you an aneurism after all," she mused.

"Go ahead, darling," Kol touched her chin, tilting her head up towards him.

When she didn't move, he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. His lips were warm, soft and that almost familiar electric jolt shot through her. Bonnie allowed the brief contact then pulled away and rested her head against his chest.

"Good night, Kol."

He didn't answer. And in some ways Bonnie was relieved that he just kept on holding her. She had realized why it felt so good. It had been too long since she'd been held or even touched that she hadn't even realized how much she craved human touch. Small wonder she allowed Kol the amount of physical contact she had and that part of her liked it. The last time anyone had actually touched her had been when she'd danced with Matt at prom, which was long enough ago, she felt lonely.

They were almost having a moment. And so of course Kol had to go and ruin it.

"You've got a great bum, Bon Bon."

"Oh shut up," she moved his hand up to her back.

"What? It was a compliment!" he protested.

"No, it wasn't. And for the record, I know I do," she laughed.

She could feel Kol's chest shake as he tried and failed not to laugh with her.

For the first time in months, she fell asleep feeling safe and relaxed. Whatever else Kol might be up to, she was safe for now and she knew she could rest easy in his arms.

 **Thanks for all the follows, reviews and faves! I read all reviews and try to reply! Leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter! I'll be posting a picture of Kol's necklace on my tumblr. I'm grandwitchwinner on tumblr**

 **Izzy**


	14. Chapter 14

***DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except non-canon plot and OCs***

 **IMPORTANT: Part of the M-rating kicks in here.**

 **Thank you to my beta Nekattim for this chapter!**

 **To the guest who was excited about what happens in this chapter, I honestly couldn't remember myself since I was working on a later chapter, but I'm glad you did!**

 **To the guest that wants me to update three chapters, I am going as fast as I can, but I am trying to keep up with demand**

 **To the guest that wanted me to update immediately like today: You gave me the kick in the pants I needed to finish the editing after the wonderful Nekattim went over it. Yes, it has been three days and I apologise! I am a day or two behind schedule honestly because I am working on chapter 26 of this fic! And I've been doing some beta-work, but here it is at last! Hope you like it!**

 **Sorry about the long AN!**

 **CHAPTER 14**

Kol was in a deep sleep when he heard the sound of Bonnie moaning in her sleep. It was a tempting sound to be sure, and it made him hard. He didn't really want to think about how easily she had that effect on him.

He could feel her warm body pressed against him and smell her vanilla perfume and feel her smooth skin. Opening his eyes did not improve the cock-stand situation. In fact, it only made him harder because Bonnie's T-shirt had ridden up until it was right below her breasts, and it had twisted so that the V-neck revealed a generous portion of her bosom. Her long and shapely legs had wrapped around his in sleep. He grinned as he stroked her thigh, wondering if she would enjoy it as much as she had last night, if she were to wake up now and discover the state she was in.

Somehow, he hoped she would respond the way she had the night before and yet he doubted it.

Kol was tempted to kiss her awake and then carry on ravaging her until she forgot everything except his name. The only thing that stopped him from trying exactly that was the knowledge that she would try to kill him for it. He growled, irritated that the little witch affected him so strongly and yet she seemed able to fight him every step of the way. He wished he had her willpower, but self-restraint had never been his strong suit. Oh, how he wished she was the same.

 **XXX**

Bonnie woke up. She woke gradually only dimly aware that she was relaxed and comfortable, and that for the first time since arriving in New Orleans, she hadn't had any strange dreams. She hadn't dreamt about Kol once all night, which was odd because she thought she could smell his cologne, spicy and yet fresh.

Maybe she was dreaming?

Sighing, she snuggled into his chest.

That's when she realized it couldn't be a dream. She could feel Kol's body and his warmth pressed against her, the sensation was far too immediate to be a dream. And she could feel the cool of the AC against the bare skin of her back.

Had she forgotten her top?

Worse yet or maybe just more alarming she could also feel Kol. Well at least his you know what, pressing against her stomach. Bonnie really didn't want to think about what part of him could be hard in the morning or even why it would be.

To her horror, she discovered that she hadn't gone to sleep without a shirt, but she had slept in one of Kol's T-shirts. It was definitely too big on her and had ridden up during the night. It had slid up until it just grazed the underside of her breasts, and the deep V-neck had moved, exposing not all of her chest, but more than she was comfortable with.

And Kol's arm was wrapped around her, resting on her lower back. She just hoped she could pull her shirt on properly before he noticed what state she was in. Hopefully; he hadn't noticed yet.

Slowly Bonnie began to shift, trying to slide her shirt down without disturbing Kol. If she was going to deal with him, she'd much rather do so fully dressed.

"You're fine, Bon Bon," Kol smirked, lying back down to look her in the eyes.

"I'm getting dressed, whether you like it or not," Bonnie said, rolling her eyes at him and pulling the T-shirt down.

Kol leaned in and his lips brushed across her forehead. An electric zing shot through her body and Bonnie felt warm all over. Laying in Kol's arms like this seemed to be doing things to her body that certainly weren't good.

"C'mon, darling, you're fine. I promise," his eyes were soft and his voice had gone silky smooth in a way that almost always meant danger.

Since Bonnie didn't see any other potential prey in the room, she assumed she was the one in trouble.

Kol went to kiss her on the lips, and she tilted her head back so that he couldn't.

"Kol, I'm warning you," she never got to finish that sentence.

Kol being the kind of guy that wasn't easily thwarted or resisted, started to kiss his way down her neck. His tongue traced lazy circles on her skin that made her pulse race and her brain slow down. When he nipped at her pulse-line she moaned, the sudden and fleeting pain was a thrilling contrast to the pleasure. He kept moving down until he reached the exposed skin of her breasts; then he took his time. Sucking and teasing the skin until Bonnie was panting heavily.

She should have made him stop, and the rational part of her brain knew she could and that he would listen. However, her body had other plans. She arched her back, and when her hands reached out for him, it wasn't to throttle him. Instead, she wrapped her hands in his hair, pulling him closer.

Kol moved, laying more of his body weight on her and Bonnie wrapped her legs around his waist, growing hotter with each passing second.

Kol decided to ramp up the torture; his mouth moved to suck on her nipple through the T-shirt. Bonnie moaned at the contact. It felt much better than she would have thought with the clothing on. The shirt grew damper and Bonnie's moans louder. Kol paused long enough to give her a cheeky smile then he blew on the wet T-shirt, and she could feel it through the material against her skin. She whimpered and arched her back for more.

"Do you want me to stop, Bon Bon?" Kol asked, fingers inching up her sides, and just feathering what little skin was still covered by the T-shirt.

"No," he sucked on her breast. "Oh God," she panted. "No, please don't stop," he bit her softly. "Don't stop, Kol," she moaned.

Kol's smile was pure wickedness, and it made wetness pool between her legs.

His lips moved to her belly button, and he kissed his way up her stomach, in time with taking her shirt off. Bonnie heard noises coming from her own lips she'd never known she could make. They were just cries of pleasure and her body felt so hot and so wonderful, it was a pleasure that almost bordered on pain.

As promised, Kol was delivering torture, but only of the good kind.

A loud knock on the door sounded and Bonnie groaned in frustration.

Kol growled, and his eyes were dark and stormy enough, a shiver of fear ran through Bonnie. Once again, she'd forgotten who she was dealing with.

"Wait here," Kol stroked her cheek gently.

He got out of bed and before he went to answer the door, he pulled the cover back over Bonnie, who had halfway sat up. She was shocked that he did and even more when he kissed the top of her head before getting the door. It was a tender gesture, almost loving. She had known he could be gentle, but this was bordering on the absurd.

Bonnie watched as Kol opened the door and let a man into the hotel room. The man was blonde, average height and build. He didn't really stand out, but was the kind that when you did first look at him, you realized he looked sweet.

"How are you?" he chatted pleasantly to Kol.

"You can pick up Bonnie's things if she wants," Kol growled, ignoring his attempts at chitchat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Kol?" Bonnie demanded, having come to her senses.

The man looked her way for the first time since arriving and when he did a goofy smile crossed his face, and he smiled at her sheepishly.

"Joel, he'll pick up your things for you if you want them."

"I really don't think staying here is a good idea," Bonnie told him. "But given the circumstances I guess so. I'll get my own luggage though."

"It's fine, I really don't mind," Joel still had that goofy grin on his face as he looked at her.

"Fine, but you'd better not snoop. Either of you," she warned.

"You can leave now," Kol dismissed him.

The man nodded and left, neck craning to stare at her the whole time he was walking out. Kol none too subtly slammed the door shut behind him.

"Seriously?"

"I thought you'd want your belongings," Kol shrugged and made to join her in bed again, but Bonnie had hopped up and was pointing angrily at him. Sensing how easily she could decide to turn on him, he halted.

"I'm sure Marcel's men will back off soon and even if they don't, I can get my own things you know."

Kol looked stunned, whatever he had been planning on saying, seemed to die on his lips.

"I'm –" he hesitated. "I'm sorry."

"What did you just say?" Bonnie asked, not believing her own ears.

"You're right, I should have just told you I'd sent someone, or we could have gone together."  
"Well good," she answered, feeling gob-smacked. She'd been expecting a fight, not an apology. "So – um how did you get that guy to pick up my things?"

"Not sure I should be telling you this, darling, but I do have a few compelled minions around town," Kol said, grinning and looking almost sheepish.

"You're right, don't tell me," Bonnie said shaking her head. "I'm going to go take a shower, try not to cause trouble while I'm gone," the last was said with a smile.

The bathroom in Kol's hotel room was every bit as great as the one in hers. The shower was like a wonderful waterfall, and modern in spite of the rest of the bathroom sticking to the old-fashioned feel of the room. She turned the tap on and got in once it had warmed up.

Bonnie washed her hair and body, all the while trying to ignore the throbbing between her legs. A task that was proving exceptionally difficult, as much as she hated it, she was still aroused from her encounter with Kol. Whatever had almost happened, it left her wanting more. Definitely not a good thing.

Deciding to take matters into her own hands, she slipped a hand between her legs. It wasn't as good as it had been with Kol, but it would do.

 **XXX**

Contrary to what Bonnie had believed, Kol was not planning to cause trouble while she was in the shower. Instead, he'd laid down and was planning to get a few more minutes of sleep.

Or he tried to.

A soft, feminine moan caught his attention. Uncertain if he'd actually heard it or was just imagining things, he sharpened his hearing.

No, he wasn't wrong. Coming from the shower was the sound of Bonnie moaning. It wasn't as loud or frequent as it had been with him only a few short minutes ago, but it was without a doubt, Bonnie. He grinned to himself, pleased that he'd had such an effect on her.

Bonnie was not the only one, who had been left wanting, Kol himself was still hard, and he knew it would be no good taking care of it himself. As soon as Bonnie stepped out of the bathroom in a towel, he'd be right back where he started. Vampires were like that, harder to sate than humans.

Instead, he leaned back and closed his eyes. Enjoying the sounds of Bonnie's soft moans, he drifted off to sleep.

XXX

Kol woke up again when Bonnie came out of the bathroom. Once again he had the pleasure of seeing her in only a towel, he quirked an eyebrow and refrained from commenting. However, something must have shown on his face because Bonnie snapped at him.

"You've seen me in less so knock it off," Bonnie said. "And quit looking at me like that. It's totally creepy."

"Like what?" he asked, offended. He was just admiring the view.

"Like you're the big bad wolf and you're about to gobble me up whole. I repeat; it's creepy."

"That's actually not a bad analogy."

"And it got creepier," Bonnie shuddered.

Kol chuckled.

"So what do you want to do today, darling?"

"Something without you?" she shot back immediately.

Kol grinned ruefully; he loved her fire.

"And when Marcel's men come for you, seeking revenge, you'll do what, darling? Die? I'm curious."

"C'mon they have to have given up by now," Bonnie sighed and glared at him.

"And if they haven't? I don't know about you, but I don't want to take that chance," Kol wasn't lying. He didn't want Bonnie to die; he'd waited a long time for someone like her, and he'd really rather not lose her so soon.

"Seriously?" she didn't sound angry, just a little irritated. He figured it had more to do with the need for a bodyguard rather than she was actually irritated with him.

"Then it's settled," he broke into a splendid grin. One he wasn't unaware of the effect of and it seemed even the witch wasn't entirely immune to his charms, because she shook her head and smiled faintly in return.

"You're impossible," Bonnie told him. She had no intention of letting Kol have his way. She was spending some time without him today and would just have to suck it up.

XXX

Once Joel returned with her things, Kol went to shower. Deciding that she certainly wasn't going to hang around and wait for Kol; changing into a bikini and a sun wrap, she trotted down to the pool. She'd given Kol her number sometime yesterday, so she left her cell phone behind, wanting to have some time alone.

Sure she was obviously attracted to Kol, that was no longer something she could deny, but he was just so damned evil. It totally made her feel dirty and wrong for being attracted to him in the first place. So she decided that she needed an hour or two of peace.

The pool at Kol's hotel wasn't as nice as the one at hers, but it would do. She picked a sun chair, laid down and closed her eyes. The sun was scorching, and it felt satisfying against her skin. Bonnie had always loved heat, and the humidity in the air took away from some of the intensity. Her afternoon was pleasant, and when a cabana boy came round to offer her a drink, she ordered a non-alcoholic one and charged it to Kol's room. He could afford to pay for a few drinks, given that he was probably staying here free. A highly criminal activity in Bonnie's mind.

It wasn't long before Bonnie began to drift off to sleep. She hadn't gotten enough sleep since – well honestly she couldn't remember. Her dreams may have been plagued by Kol since arriving in New Orleans, but to be honest she was surprised she was sleeping at all before she got here. New scenery appeared to be exactly what the doctor had ordered.

She woke not long after from the sound of kid's laughing and playing. Opening her eyes, Bonnie saw a group of children, two boys and a girl, playing in the pool. They were laughing and splashing each other with water as they howled with laughter. She smiled.

Feeling too hot and sticky, Bonnie decided to go for a swim too. She did, however, not get that far because a vampire stepped into her path.

"You killed my friends," he growled.

"So?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow and forced herself to appear bored. She would not be bullied.

"So, you are going to pay."

"How very exciting, now get lost."

"Just thought you'd like some warning, little girl," he growled.

"And that's very kind of you," she said sarcastically.

"As soon as Kol withdraws his protection, we are coming for you."

"You do that," Bonnie smiled. "And we'll just see which of us turns up dead."

She walked away, deciding it was time to go back to the hotel room. In spite of the warm sun, she suddenly had a chill.

Returning to Kol's room, she unlocked the door and was surprised to find him gone. She would have thought she would be relieved to have more time to herself instead; she was disappointed to find the room empty. She'd rather not think about what that meant.

There was a text from Kol on her phone.

 _Went out, won't be long._

"Whatever," she muttered.

Deciding to pretend she didn't want to see him anyway.

Denial was usually a good way to go.

XXX

He had not been surprised to find Bonnie gone without a trace when he got out of the shower. He could still smell her lingering perfume, and if he had wanted to, he supposed he could have tracked her down. But that would definitely be creepy and stalker-like.

He was just wondering what to do instead when his cell phone rang.

"Hello Kol," a smooth female voice crooned on the other end when he picked up.

"Darling, so good to hear from you."

"Guess who just arrived in New Orleans a day ahead of schedule?"

"It couldn't be you, could it?" his lips quirked upward in a smile.

"Why, I think it is. Aren't you a lucky boy?"

"Always," he was definitely grinning now. "Where can I meet you?"

XXX

Fifteen minutes later and he was sauntering into a café right around the corner from the hotel Lucy Bennett had decided to check into. One he was paying for, as she had so abruptly reminded him. He noticed she had picked the very best of the modern hotels in the city, not being a creature of the past like himself.

"So what's got you in such a pinch you need to call a girl to New Orleans," Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow at him over her coffee. "Should think there are enough of my kind running around the city as it is."

"Speaking of which, you know about the restrictions, don't you?" Kol questioned, wanting to make sure Lucy didn't get herself killed.

"Of course, damned bloodsuckers," she spoke with real anger in her voice.

"Precisely," Kol agreed. Then he launched into an explanation of Bonnie and her problem with expression. All the while Lucy listened patiently.

Finally, once he was done filling her in, she spoke.

"Well that's a fine mess my cousin's gotten herself in," Lucy said slowly. "I suppose I'm going to have to set her straight. There's no controlling expression, but what's in it for you?"

"I've taken an interest in Bonnie."

"Oh gross," Lucy scrunched up her nose in distaste. "But I have heard the rumors about you. Are they true?"

"Oh, those," Kol's eyes glinted wickedly. "I can have hidden depths."

"I'll say, extra hidden, but alright. I'm in."

"I knew I could count on you," Kol grinned. "Cheers, darling," and raised his glass to hers.

"Cheers," Lucy agreed with a sly smile.

 **Thank you to all those who continue to read this story as well as those that follow, review and favourite it! I really do appreciate it and it keeps me writing! Sorry about the briefness/fillerness of the chapter, but I still hope you keep reviewing. As those of you who follow me on tumblr (grandwitchwinner) if you want**

 **Izzy**


	15. Chapter 15

***Disclaimer: I own nothing except non-canon plot and OCs***

 **Thank you to my wonderful beta, Nekittam without who this chapter would be a mess with incorrect commas!**

 **Warning: There is some smut in this chapter, so the M-rating is in place here.**

 **CHAPTER 15**

Caroline was pouting. She had had quite enough of Klaus for one day, and it was already noon. He had started the day off by being his usual annoying self, which, of course, meant trying to tempt her into drinking from him. Something she would not do because that would totally only lead to trouble.

But why did he have to taste so damned good?

Then of course he had tried to get her to cheer up by offering to take her shopping, a request she had refused. A refusal, which had been completely ignored; so now they were at their second shop, and she was tired of it. She wanted things her way; Klaus could forget being in charge! He might be used to getting what he wanted, but guess what? Two could play that game. Caroline hadn't been a control freak her entire life just to lose to Klaus.

A feeling of new energy swept over her when she realized what she could do to completely ruin Klaus' day.

"I'd like to try on everything," Caroline said sweetly to the shop girl.

"Everything?" the shop girl replied with a combination of elation at the huge commission coming her way and dread for all the work that commission would involve.

"Well yeah, anything in my size I mean. I won't even know if it suits me until I try it on, and I need a whole new wardrobe," she wondered if maybe this wouldn't max out Klaus' credit cards too while she was at it.

Klaus's lips quirked upward as he tried and failed not to smile.  
"Trying a new irritation tactic, sweetheart?" was that repressed laughter she heard in his voice?

Well, they'd just see about that.

"Nope, not at all," Caroline smiled sweetly. "But I've always wanted to go into a store and buy whatever I want and I figure you can afford it," she shrugged and swished off to the changing room.

Caroline tried on everything the shop girl passed through the changing room curtains for her.

By now she had tried on at least ten things, and she had yet to set foot outside of the changing room. And Klaus wasn't even complaining. In fact, she hadn't heard two words from him. It was completely silent from outside the changing room, with the exception of the shop girl passing her new clothes and taking the rejects.

What was going on with him?

Caroline crossed her arms and pouted. Sure she'd found a really cute pink crop top that she just had to have and a skirt to match, but it honestly wasn't much fun if it wasn't annoying Klaus. That was after all her main source of happiness these days.

Maybe Klaus wasn't even there anymore.

Now there was a thrilling prospect.

Not daring to hope, Caroline poked her head out of the changing room and sighed with disappointment when she saw Klaus lounging on a chaise, looking perfectly content to sit there all day.

What did it take to get on his nerves?

"Did you need something, love?" Klaus's smirk was mischievous, and it suggested he was well aware of what she was up to.

"Nope, you were just so quiet I thought you might have died, but I guess not," she rolled her eyes. "To tell you the truth, it's actually really disappointing."

"I'm sure," he replied drily, unimpressed. "Show me what you're trying on?" he asked, lashes lowering. "If I'm buying it, I wouldn't mind seeing it."  
"Um," she paused, pretending to think it over. "No."

Klaus growled and did not look happy, but he didn't argue, and Caroline disappeared back into the changing room.

XXX

Several hours later they were back at the hotel room, with Klaus in a bit of a temper and Caroline feeling extremely pleased with herself. She grinned from ear to ear, practically skipping as they walked through the hotel corridors. She had a mountain worth of shopping bags that Klaus had ordered the bellhops to carry up.

"That was fun," she told Klaus, beaming with self-satisfaction.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Klaus grunted in reply.

Of course, he hadn't enjoyed himself. Caroline had made sure of that. Rebekah might have been his sister and perfectly capable of some truly evil deeds, but he had yet to run across Caroline on a shopping mission. Usually the mission was to find the perfect outfit, but in this case it had been to torment Klaus and as always, she had succeeded.

Caroline spent most of the day trying things on and refusing to let Klaus see what she was getting. She had also been giving him the silent treatment, only speaking to him when he needed to pay for her. She wasn't sure exactly how much she had spent, but she knew it was well over 10,000 dollars. Sadly, she didn't think it had maxed out Klaus's credit card since he hadn't complained. Still it was a start, and she'd have to do more damage next time.

"So what do you want to do for dinner?" she asked, skipping in place as Klaus unlocked the hotel room door.

He turned to look at her, and his smile was wolfish. She knew what that meant.

"Nope, not that," Caroline said firmly.

"I was under the impression I was the one giving orders, love," Klaus quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Well, you're wrong," she sang.

"Fine," he sighed heavily and it was the sigh of a man resigning himself to his fate. She just loooooved that she was wearing the Original Asshat down. "What do you want to do for dinner, Caroline?"

"I want to order room service and pig out."

"You don't want to go out?"

"No, and I want to call Bonnie."

"Certainly."

"And we're going to have a nice long girl chat without you listening in."  
"Wouldn't dream of it," Klaus said, shaking his head as he stepped into the room.

"Uh, yeah, you would, that's exactly my point," Caroline pointed an accusing finger at him and followed him into the room.

It was quickly becoming apparent that Klaus was trying to escape her company, but that so would not work. If he wanted to be without her, he shouldn't have kidnaped her. She was going to become the eternal pain in his ass until he released her.

"I have better things do with my time."

"Liar," Caroline rolled her eyes. "If you did, you wouldn't have had time to –" she hesitated eyeing up the bellhops, who were putting aside her shopping bags and pretending not to eavesdrop when they so obviously were. "Asked me to come with you," she amended.

Klaus snorted.

"Is that all you are going to say?" she demanded, hands on hips.

Again, he grunted.

"Fine, you be that way," Caroline swished off to the bathroom to take a bath. "And I'll have something of everything on the menu and something chocolate-y for dessert," she tossed over her shoulder. She ignored the sounds of the bellhops snickering; she was sure her tiff with Klaus was first-class entertainment for them.

The inability to gain weight was definitely one of the best things about being a vampire; she thought with a smile. And it had the added benefit of keeping the blood cravings in check.

 **XXX**

Bonnie was surprised to be hearing from Caroline again so soon while she was with Klaus. Not that she bought the whole 'I left Tyler for Klaus'-story Caroline had been trying to sell, which was exactly why she didn't think she would be calling again so soon. It struck her as weird since she was probably being held hostage or whatever or maybe it was Klaus trying to throw Bonnie's suspicions off.

She frowned at her cell phone as it rang. Sighing she decided to answer since Kol still wasn't back, and the limb re-growth research she was doing was seriously depressing. Just the other day she thought she had been making progress, but now…now she wasn't so sure.

"Hey Care," she said trying to sound as upbeat as possible as she slammed the grimoire shut.

"Sheesh, don't sound too happy to hear from me, Bonnie Bennett," Caroline scolded, but she could hear the smile in her voice.

"It's not you, I promise," she said softly.

"Of course not, who wouldn't be happy to hear from me?" Caroline chirped.

Bonnie could just picture her grinning and flipping her hair, pleased with herself.

"So what's up?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh, nothing much. I've just bought out a whole boutique," she answered breezily, but Bonnie could hear the excitement bubbling underneath the cool façade.

"Sounds pretty awesome," she said, smiling. Caroline did sound more like her old self again.

"It is," Caroline laughed. "So what are you doing?"

"I just got back from the pool and you'll never believe what just happened or what's going on here."

"Bonnie Bennett are you keeping secrets from me? Your best friend? I am shocked," she gasped.

"I know, I'm sorry," she shook her head. "I thought I'd tell you when you got here, but I guess I might as well tell you now."

Bonnie told Caroline a carefully edited story about her problems with Marcel. She left Marie Lavueax completely out of the story and just mentioned how Marcel, the King of Assholes was terrorizing the local witches and that she'd made the mistake of getting on his bad side. But not to worry because Bonnie could handle him, and Kol was protecting her too for some weird reason.

"So yeah, it's totally bizarre, but you don't need to worry about me."

"You're getting Kol to fall for you, aren't you? So you and Klaus can dagger him when his guard is down, aren't you?" Caroline sounded angry and a bit hysterical, all in one. "And don't even think about lying to me, Bonnie," that was said with just the anger.

"Yeah, you guessed it. Now let's hope Kol doesn't," Bonnie said with a sigh. She left off the part where Kol already had discovered what she had been up to. She only hoped he wasn't on to her latest scheme.

"You better be careful and hang in there, I'll be there in a few days."

"I can't wait," and she meant it.

"Of course you can't. I'm fabulous."

Bonnie heard the hotel room door being unlocked.

"Gotta run, I'll talk to you later, 'kay?"

"Sure, love yah!" Caroline hung up.

Bonnie reached out with her magic and sensed a vampire presence. She stood up from the bed, put the phone away and readied herself mentally for a fight.

Kol strolled through the door, but paused when he saw her.

"Oh, it's you," Bonnie sat back down, tension fleeing her body.

"Now there's a warm greeting any man would be lucky to have," Kol joked then seeing her expression he grew serious. "What happened?"

"Nothing much."

"Bonnie," Kol was kneeling in front of her in a flash. Touching her face, checking for damage.

"Don't do that vampire speed thing, it freaks me out," she grumbled.

"Are you hurt?"

"God no," seeing the genuine concern in his eyes – unnerving though it was, Bonnie decided to give him a full explanation. "I'm fine, really I am," she repeated when he hesitated. "One of Marcel's flunkies dropped in on me when I was at the pool. I think he wanted to scare me."

"And did he?" Kol tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear.

"No, I mean not really. I just don't like feeling watched," she rubbed her arms.

"Say the word and I'll kill him for you."

"Um thanks, I guess?" she grimaced. "But no thanks."

"Only trying to help," Kol shrugged. "Now get dressed for dinner, I've got a surprise that I really think you're going to like."

"Not another surprise, Kol!" Bonnie groaned.

"You'll like this one, promise," his grin was mischievous.

"We'll see," Bonnie said with an eye roll.

 **XXX**

Katherine clinked her champagne flute against Elijah's. A smile was playing on her lips as she sipped the expensive French champagne. Elijah's toast kept playing over and over in her mind, _'to an eternity together, at long last.'_ It was sappy and cliché, but he meant it, and it made her deliriously happy because she knew that this was how it was going to be from now on.

"This has been the most wonderful evening, Elijah," she purred.

"It has," he smiled faintly, but his eyes held warmth and tenderness. It was as close as Elijah ever came to revealing his emotions.

"Where should we go next?"

"What's the rush?"

"No rush, I like planning," she replied, eyes sparkling.

"I think you mean scheming," Elijah chuckled softly.

"After a few centuries they become one and the same," Katherine laughed. "But now I want us to scheme together."

"I do believe that is the single most romantic thing you have ever said, Katerina," Elijah said, eyes twinkling with humor.

"I do believe I missed my calling as a poet," she quirked an eyebrow.

 **XXX**

 _Kol had been right about one thing, I am surprised_ , Bonnie thought as she stood outside the same restaurant Kol had taken her to only the other night.

"Seriously?"

Kol glanced down at her, as he stepped through the doors.

"The restaurant isn't the surprise, darling."

"Well good because I didn't hit my head when we were attacked. I remember the restaurant," she laughed.

"I thought perhaps the mojitos erased your memory."

"Puh-lease it takes more than two mojitos to take me out," Bonnie joked.

"Try four or five, darling," Kol raised an eyebrow at her, a mischievous smile playing at his lips.

"What?" she gasped.

"Relax, darling I'm only teasing," his grin broadened then he grew serious. "Though if you fell for that, perhaps I should be concerned."

"Oh, bite me," Bonnie said, speaking without thinking. Realizing what she had said, she turned red.

"Sounds tempting," Kol replied in a wicked whisper.

"Forget it," Bonnie pushed at him.

"Pity."

"So what's the big surprise anyway?" Bonnie asked at the same time as she saw her cousin, Lucy sitting at a table.

Lucy smiled and waved while Bonnie rushed over.

"Hey cuz," Lucy said and gave her a big hug.

"Lucy!" Bonnie said. "It's so good to see you, but what are you doing here? And how did you know she was here?" this time she turned to Kol.

"He called me," Lucy's demeanor grew serious and disapproving. "What sort of trouble have you gotten yourself into? Expression, Bonnie really? I thought you knew better."  
"Shit," Bonnie muttered. She whacked Kol's arm again. "You called my cousin?" she hissed at Kol. "Are you trying to get me in trouble?"

"Sounds like you've done that for yourself already!" Lucy huffed. "Sit down and let's figure this out."  
Bonnie grumbled under her breath, but did as she was told. She might hate taking orders; however, she knew Lucy was looking out for her. It was annoying, but if both she and Kol were worried, then she might want to listen. In fact, she most certainly did, Lucy was family and would do anything to protect her. Bonnie knew that, just as she knew she would do anything to protect Lucy. That's how witches were when it came to family.

Or at least that was what she told herself as Lucy ripped her a new one.

 **Thank you so much to all you lovely people who have followed, favourited and reviewed! It totally makes my day every time** **Let me know what you think about this chapter, sorry about the briefness, I'm hoping chapter 16 will be longer and get more into the main plot, I'm still doing some build up to the big crazy! Follow me on tumblr; "grandwitchwinner"**

 **Izzy**


	16. Chapter 16

***Disclaimer: I own nothing except OCs and non-canon plot***

 **Thank you to the amazing Nekittam for betaing this chapter!** **To the guest reviewer that wanted me to update because she'd had a rough night, I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner! Hope you and the kittens are alright!**

 **CHAPTER 16**

As happy as Bonnie was to see Lucy, she could have killed Kol for calling her. She was handling the expression fine on her own, thank you very much.

"You need to be cleansed," Lucy said for what must have been the twentieth time.

"I'm fine," Bonnie insisted stubbornly. "I'm getting help."

"Yes, from Marie Laveaux. She's got a reputation for being a little more than a bit evil," Lucy argued.

"Against vampires! She helps witches!" Bonnie protested.

"All of which is true, darling, but you're cousin isn't wrong. She can be cruel," Kol said.

"You're her friend," Bonnie hissed at him.

"And therefore I know what I'm talking about. And she loves power, so imagine how very little she must like that you are growing stronger than her."

"You're both crazy," Bonnie shook her head. "I'm not more powerful than Marie Laveaux; she's been around for centuries!"

"And about to be dethroned as Voodoo Queen if you live from what I hear," Lucy snapped. "Think about it."

"Don't be ridiculous, I don't want her place!"

"Marie doesn't know that," Kol said quietly.

And it was the quiet calmness of his voice that made Bonnie snap out of whatever hold expression had on her and made her listen to him. If only for a moment.

It did make sense. What motive did Marie really have to help her? The motivation to get rid her of her, it might be a lot stronger. Marie herself had even gone as far as to admit to Bonnie that she had done some truly horrible things for her power. Why should she stop now? Why shy away for a girl she hardly knew? And the best part of it all? Marie wouldn't even have to get her hands dirty. The expression would kill Bonnie, and no one would ever need to know Marie hadn't tried to save her.

But why the hell, was Kol so damned determined to help her?

"Say I believe you, why do you even care?" she said with a determined stare at him. He was going to tell her the truth, all of it. She knew he had plans and a motivation of his own, and it was time she got the full story.

"I have my reasons," he shrugged.

Lucy glanced at him sharply, eyes narrowing.

"Not good enough. If you want me to listen, then I want to know why you care," Bonnie said.

"It's a long story, and an old one," Kol replied evasively.

"We've got time," Lucy and Bonnie said at the same time.

Bonnie exchanged a rueful smile with her cousin.

"I can't explain it."

"You? You can't explain something? You're a smooth talking Original vampire, somehow I don't believe you can't find the words," Bonnie said, sharper than intended in her disbelief.

"I can't tell you, but I suppose I can show you, darling."

"Even better," Bonnie agreed.

"Not here though," Kol glanced around at the humans dining. She noticed his gaze lingered longer on the witches that worked there.

"Fine, we'll go back to the hotel right now, and you can show me there," Bonnie said stubbornly.

"As you wish, but don't say I didn't warn you," Kol muttered, a darkness had come into his eyes that she did not like. It made him look sad; the really beat-down life has been hard kind of sad. And somehow, that was something she never wanted to see in Kol's eyes. It didn't suit him.

XXX

Bonnie returned to the hotel room with Kol and Lucy. Her cousin surveyed the room and then whistled.

"This place looks like it comes with a few ghosts, at no extra costs to the swank," Lucy commented.

"It's not haunted, I think," Bonnie told her with a secretive smile.

"You should see my room, cuz, I went for something a whole lot more modern."

"I don't doubt it," Bonnie agreed. This room was not exactly the style she would have chosen either.

Kol seemed to hesitate, pausing in the doorway while the cousins talked.

"Sure you want to know, Bon Bon?" that same sadness was still in his expression.

"Yes," she agreed, quickly and firmly. Though on the inside Bonnie's determination was beginning to waver. Whatever had Kol looking like a wounded puppy couldn't be good, it took a lot to get to him.

"I will have to enter your mind. You might want to lie down for it."

Bonnie glanced at Lucy. She wasn't sure how she felt about Kol entering her mind. He had never done it before, and to be honest she wasn't sure she trusted him to do it without working an angle. At least she figured the worst he would do was give her a sex fantasy.

"I'll keep an eye on him," Lucy said, automatically and with a warning glance at Kol.

"You do know I hired you, right?" Kol said, a hint of his usual smirk on his lips.

"Oh, we are so not caring about that right now. I'll pick my cousin over you any day," a smile crossed Lucy's face, but it wasn't a happy one.

"Suit yourself," Kol shrugged. "I promise I have no ulterior motive."

"Fair enough. Now let's get this over with," Bonnie said and lay down on the bed.

She closed her eyes and struggled to relax even as she felt Kol sit down on the bed next to her. Relaxing only become more difficult when he put his hand on her temple. Still, she continued to breathe evenly, and it wasn't long before she felt her mind begin to drift off.

That's when she felt it.

The world around her seemed to shift. It was a disorienting, dizzying kind of a feeling.

And when she finally did get her bearings, as if by magic, she saw she was no longer in the hotel room. She was standing in a tavern. Next to her stood Kol. When Bonnie said tavern, she meant tavern. It was an old-fashioned rustic space filled with candles, old-fashioned music, and people. It was cram full of people dressed in clothing that was definitely not from the 21st century, but Bonnie had no idea what era they were from, never having been much for staying awake in history class.

She recognized Kol instantly. It was him except his hair was longer, and he too was dressed in that weird outdated clothing. His clothes gave the impression of being more expensive than that of the others present, not that Bonnie was able to put her finger on why that was. He was drinking and gambling with a group of men in the corner.

"Where are we?" she asked, turning to Kol.

"Roughly 15th century of what is now Germany, if memory serves," Kol replied, and he did not look happy about being back.

"You would have been what, four hundred years old?" Bonnie asked, trying to remember when the Vikings had sailed to the New World; she was really beginning to wish she'd paid better attention in Alaric's class.

"Give or take a few decades, maybe a century or so," Kol shrugged. "Nik's had me in and out of that bloody coffin so many times I can scarcely keep track of the years."

"That's terrible."

"Can't say I'll be sorry to see him go."

"Me either," Bonnie agreed.

The door to the establishment opened and in walked, _her._ Bonnie stared in amazement because she was convinced she was seeing herself. Until the young woman looked straight at her, then she saw it wasn't a doppelganger. Her eyes were a dark brown, not green, and her face was fuller as well as having broader features. And yet even Bonnie could see that they looked a remarkable amount alike in the way that siblings or other close family members resemble each other.

"You know, every time I run into a Bennett witch, I think to myself how this one is even prettier than the last," Kol leaned down to whisper in her ear, even in her dream his breath tickled her neck.

Bonnie looked back at her ancestor, this time with an eye for comparison of beauty. As far as she was concerned it wasn't a matter of who was prettier, but simply of what you preferred. The woman stood in the doorway surveying the room with a sly, calculating smile. If you looked closely, there was a wildness in her eyes, but she kept it closely guarded. Yet it was there, wild like her hair. She kept her hair flowing freely with small crimped curls, pulled back and high with a few braids. It was an intricate yet natural hairstyle, an odd contradiction. She was dressed in a green dress with a purple shawl tied around her waist and a black one thrown over her shoulders. Gold disks hung from her ears, and her fingers were full of rings, as well necklaces and bangles around her neck and wrists. Kol might think Bonnie the prettier of the two, but she wasn't so certain. Whichever was prettier, one thing was clear to Bonnie this woman was a wild, free-spirit sort of the kind, she herself never had been.

Spotting Kol's table, she moved toward them, and Bonnie saw she had golden bangles around her ankle as well. She jingled as she walked, creating a melodic quality about her.

"Who is she?"

"A Bennett witch," Kol smirked at her.

"Ha-ha, very funny. I meant, what's her name?"

"Celestia," Kol said with what could only be warmth in his tone. And the way he was looking at her, it was with remembered fondness. "She liked me even less than you do."

"Imagine that," Bonnie muttered.

Bonnie watched as her ancestor; Celestia sat down at the table with Kol and the other men.

"Friends of yours?" she asked, indicating the men.

"Hardly. In all honesty, not sure who they were. We played cards; I fleeced them," Kol said shrugging.

"You cheated, didn't you?"

"Perhaps, but only a little. Who can remember after so many centuries?" he turned his lips down and then his mischievous smile was back in place.

"Does anyone desire their fortunes told?" Celestia asked Kol and the men. Her voice had a musical quality about it that was reminiscent of the many bangles and necklaces she wore.

She watched as past Kol flashed that wonderfully dazzling smile of his that always meant trouble.

"Can I have a private reading?"

Bonnie actually groaned at how terrible that line was.

Real Kol looked her way and he grinned.

"Jealous?"

"You wish."

"Not for your kind," Celestia told him.

"Witch," Past Kol said, he still hadn't lost his smile.

"I'll take a reading," the man next to Kol said. He too was grinning at her like a fool. He was physically older than Kol, with a red mussed face. It was obvious he had led a hardy life, as obvious as it was that he was drunk.

"Give me your hands," Celestia said and held a palm out.

She traced the lines on his palms and muttered something. Nodding she stood up and walked around the man. She touched a hand to his temple as she stood behind him, the other slipped into his pocket and stole his coin purse.

Bonnie's mouth popped open in surprise; her ancestor was a thief? Past Kol noticed too because he grinned and winked at Celestia when she sat back down at the table.

"Is she a con-artist?" Bonnie asked, after having observed Celestia give a reading that the red-mussed man claimed accurate.

"No, she's the real deal. Celestia was a rare kind of witch. She couldn't do practical magic, all her powers were about reading people, their past, present and future."

"She was a seer? How come I haven't heard of her?" Bonnie could hardly believe it. Seers were incredibly rare, to the point of being the stuff of legends.

"She died and no one remembered her."

"Except you," Bonnie said, she felt horrible that one of her ancestors could be so easily forgotten.

"Except me," and again Kol reverted back to that age-old sadness he'd displayed earlier.

"Why is that?"

"You'll see," he said, sounding evasive.

"That's the reason you can't tell me, isn't it?" Bonnie suddenly had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Whatever Kol was about to show her, it was obvious it did not have a happy ending.

He only nodded, eyes intently watching the card game that unfolded.

His past-self broke into a cheeky grin.

"Well gentlemen and lovely lady," once again he winked at Celestia.

And Bonnie groaned again.

"Past-you really didn't have game," she remarked.

"Game? I just won the card game!" Kol blustered.

"No, not that. Game means you know how to pick up women."

"Pick up? Why would I want to pick her up? Don't be preposterous, darling."

Bonnie gaped open-mouthed at Kol. He'd only just been flirting unashamedly with Celestia, and now he was claiming he didn't want to pick her up? It didn't make sense – and then something clicked. Kol wasn't joking, he didn't know what she meant. He'd been trapped in a coffin for over a century and the English language hasn't exactly stayed the same in that time span. Sometimes he blended in so well that Bonnie forgot the modern world was a brand new thing to him.

"No, that's also a modern thing. It means, um," Bonnie struggled for a good explanation. "It means you are flirting with her, but I meant you weren't smooth, you're like not getting anywhere with her."

"Curious," Kol paused, seeming to think it over. "And no, I didn't," he laughed at some memory she did not share in.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him and returned her attention to the card game. Where Kol was now attempting to claim the money he had won from the men. It was fast turning into an argument, and by that she meant the other men were turning on Kol because the red-mussed man's coin purse was gone. And they were furious, convinced Kol had done it.  
"Why would I steal your money when I just won it?" Kol replied outwardly calm, but Bonnie could hear the growing menace in his voice and see it in his eyes.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Celestia quietly slip away and out the door. She grinned.

It stopped being funny when the other men jumped Kol, and he killed all of them in quick succession. Bonnie gasped, staring in horror as he went for the first kill.

"You don't need to see this," Kol said and she could tell he was about to change the setting.

"No, I want to see all of it. I need to understand what happened," Bonnie replied, placing a hand on his arm to stop him from whatever he was about to do.

"I'd really rather you didn't see this," Kol argued.

"I don't care."

Past-Kol tore open their throats and drank their blood. The rest of the tavern had quickly cleared out, and Bonnie couldn't say she blamed them. In spite of her brave words, Bonnie found herself casting her eyes down, not wanting to see anymore. She knew Kol was a monster, but having it thrown in her face this way was hard to take.

"This was before I learned better control."

"Now you'd what? Walk away? Break their necks?" Bonnie accused.

"All of the above, depending on the situation."

"That's not what you did to Damon Salvatore," she pointed out.

"He'd tried to kill me once too many," Kol glanced at her. "I couldn't let him get away with it again. An example needed to be made."

"Oh right, your fearsome reputation."  
"Well, that and he pissed me off," this time the smile was ruefully apologetic. "Don't tell me the two of you were friends?"

"Not at all," Bonnie snorted. "I hated the guy. I would have killed him myself years ago if it wasn't for Elena. He's killed a lot of innocent people."

"I take it you don't object to his death then?"

"No, not a fan of the torture though."

"Duly noted."

Once it was over Past-Kol cleaned up and left calmly. Bonnie found that part particularly disturbing. How could he be so calm after murdering all those people?

"Where are you going?"

"You'll see," Kol said, and again he didn't sound thrilled about it.

Bonnie and Kol followed the memory him out the door. He paused, listening for something and then took off in one direction. They followed.

It turned out Kol had been hunting down Celestia, who had stopped near an alley to count her coin. She held up a knife when she saw who had come for her. Kol flashed forward and knocked the knife away, but she didn't scream or flinch away, Bonnie was impressed. She would have been terrified if she were in Celestia's shoes. Without her powers, she would not want to run into any vampires.

"My visions warned me you would come," Celestia said, quietly her voice having lost the mysticism from the tavern. Now that she was alone in an alley with a vampire, she must have decided to drop the showmanship.

"You aren't particularly frightened for someone who's been warned about me," Past-Kol smirked as he circled her.

It must have been terrifying, but Celestia kept her head held high, refusing to follow him with her eyes.

"You flatter yourself. Fate has another demise in store for me."

"And how did you know I wasn't planning on killing you?" Past-Kol had come full circle now and was peering at her curiously.

"Is it true, you weren't planning on hurting her?" Bonnie questioned.

"I've told you, darling I'm not in the habit of killing pretty witches," Kol answered her. This was said with a hint of his usual arrogant manner, but it was obvious his heart wasn't in it. His eyes were sad. and he was trying to hide it.

"I told you, my visions told me," Celestia repeated, already tired of the conversation.

"You're a true seer then?" Past Kol looked and sounded more curious by the second.

"Fascinating, I always thought your kind was a legend."

"My kind? You're one to talk. It wasn't my mother who defied nature. If anyone here is the thing of legend, it is you," Celestia spoke calmly, but her eyes had gone misty.

Past-Kol let out a low growl.

"Have these visions of yours warned you against telling others that story?"

"Indeed, they even cautioned me against telling even you," Celestia replied, still calm. "But I see you will not harm me for you are drawn to me. You cannot help it for I remind you what is to come."

"How can you remind me of something that has not yet happened?" Past-Kol asked, sounding disbelieving for the first time during their conversation.

"Because it is something you long for, hope for and need, but don't yet know you want."

Past-Kol flinched, Celestia had clearly hit a nerve.

Bonnie glanced at the real Kol to gauge his expression. He hadn't flinched, but his expression was taut. Hundreds of years later and that memory still hit a nerve. She wondered what on earth Kol could possibly want that he didn't know he wanted?

Except maybe a conscience.

"Leave it be, seer," Past-Kol said. "Instead, perhaps the two of us could amuse ourselves elsewhere?"

"I don't think so," Celestia rolled her eyes, and even Bonnie recognized the expression that crossed her face.

Bonnie herself made that exact same expression at Kol all the time. It was odd to think that she so closely resembled an ancestor hundreds of years in the past. She supposed she should have been accustomed to the idea after seeing Elena and all her doppelgangers, but she had never thought of a similar concept applying to herself.

"Come back to my camp with me at any rate."

"Why?" Celestia questioned, and the suspicion was evident.

"If you are preying on drunken patrons I can only assume you need a place to stay."

Celestia regarded him for a moment, then paused and cocked her head as if listening to someone. Nodding she glanced to the side, seeming to agree with whoever or whatever was talking to her.

"She can hear them, the dead, can't she?" Bonnie said quietly to Kol, in awe of the ability. From what Marie had led her to believe you practically had to make a deal with the Devil himself for a skill like that, and yet it did not seem to be the case with Celestia. Maybe it was like all other powers, if you weren't born with it, you would have to trade for it.

"She can. She used to do that a lot," Real-Kol answered.

"I have a better idea," Celestia began, having returned to the mortal world. "You can come with me to mine. I'm travelling with a group of gypsies. The spirits tell me you would enjoy their company."

"A seer travelling with gypsies?" the lips of Past-Kol quirked upward. "This I have to see for myself."

"I can't," Real Kol said.

Bonnie felt the world around her spin and then she came to, blinking and staring up at the hotel ceiling.

"What the hell?" she demanded. "You said you were going to show me why you want to help me!"

"I did," Kol replied. "And I'm done visiting unpleasant memories."  
"So what, I'm supposed to believe you want to help me because you were in love with my ancestor?"

"Yes, now leave it be."

"Woah! Someone tell me what just happened," Lucy interrupted.

"I'm leaving," Kol announced.

"What the hell is his problem?" Bonnie grumbled once he was gone.

"Who knows, now give me the dirt!" Lucy squealed, jumping on the bed with her.

XXX

Caroline trotted out of the bathroom once she was good and ready, which was not long after the food arrived. Klaus was sketching on the couch, a plate of hardly touched steak next to him. He did not even look up when she entered the room.

"The waiter thought we were throwing a banquet."

"I can imagine," Caroline plunked herself down next to him and turned the TV on, loud.

She grabbed the nearest plate, spaghetti and dug in. Making sure to slurp as she ate it. When Klaus did not react, she turned the channel to MTV and turned the volume up another few notches. It pleased her to no end that _Awkward_ was on. If that didn't get on Klaus's nerves, nothing would. When he didn't react, she wiped her mouth with a napkin and tossed it onto his sketch.

Klaus did raise an eyebrow at this.

"Love, I feel obligated to tell you, I lived through the dark ages, your lack of table manners do not bother me," he said, smiling to himself.

"That's really not my angle. I've decided I don't care. You can do whatever, I'm just going to chill," she made her voice bright and put on a winning smile.

"Suit yourself, sweetheart," Klaus said, practically humming with pleasure.

"So what's got you in such a good mood?"

"I remembered that you bought underwear today," his grin was wicked.

"Yeah, that you won't ever see," Caroline said with conviction.

"Eternity is a long time, love."

"Yeah, yeah, loyalty for always and forever. Blah blah, I'm starved so do you mind?" she waved him off. "You're sort of ruining my appetite and my favorite show for me."

"I'm ruining your appetite, but this joke of a show isn't?" Klaus sounded completely horrified.

"Uh yeah, that's what I just said."

Caroline couldn't help but smile to herself when the next punchline appeared.

 _I'll give you my B-hymen._

To her pleasure, Klaus choked on the wine he had just decided to take a sip of.

"This is what passes for comedy today?" he shook his head.

And Caroline laughed, pretending to be enjoying the show when really it was a lot more about annoying Klaus.

Yep, he might have her for eternity, but that meant she got to torment him.

XXX

Kol slipped into the hotel room as quietly as he could. He had returned late, much later than planned, but for whatever reason he had not been able to bring himself to return earlier. Actually, that was a lie. He was perfectly aware of why he had not gone back sooner. It was because of her, well both of them really.

Bonnie and Celestia.

If he returned to the hotel room, then he would have to deal with Bonnie's questions and prodding. He didn't know if he could because it brought back the memories of Celestia, ones he had been trying and failing to erase for centuries. He knew he would have to tell her all of it, but it was difficult. After centuries of burying the memories they were virtually impossible to trudge up again. To make matters worse, Bonnie was the one Celestia had told him about. Somehow that made talking to her about Celestia all the worse.

"Back late, I see," Lucy whispered. She was sitting on the bed, next to Bonnie, who must have drifted off to sleep.

"Still here?"

"Like I'm going to leave my cousin alone with murdering vampires after her," she slid off the bed and padded toward the door. "I'm tracking down the coven we need to help Bonnie, so don't worry," she kissed him on the cheek and off she went.

"Good," Kol used the chain on the hotel door to lock it behind Lucy.

He got ready for bed and climbed in next to Bonnie. Deciding it was best if he just got it over with, like tearing off a Band-Aid, he pressed his hand to her temple and entered her dream. Bonnie wanted to know why he cared?

He would show her.

 **Thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed this fic! Let me know what you think of this instalment! Follow me on tumblr for updates, spoilers and hints. Among other fandom stuff. I'm fire-ismy-element.**

 **Izzy**


	17. Chapter 17

***DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except non-canon plot and OCs***

 **It's a bit of a filler, but there's some serious emotional stuff going on in this chapter so I hope you enjoy it all the same**

 **To the guest reviewer with the kittens: I am happy to hear the kittens are going to be OK, and sorry to hear about your sleep schedule**

 **CHAPTER 17**

Bonnie wasn't sure if she was dreaming or if she was awake as she took in the camp fire she was sitting around. She spent a lot of time camping as a child, maybe that's where she was?

Bonnie wondered, until she saw Kol sitting next to her. Then she knew exactly where she was. His eyes twinkled from the light of the fire and his cheeky smile was the same as always. The only thing that was changed was his hair, it was long and it fell in his eyes. It made her want to brush it aside, an impulse she promptly squashed. Yet the thing that really gave it away was that he was looking past her, to the girl next to her. This was not modern day Kol, not her Kol.

The real Kol sat on the other side of her, a grim expression on his face.

"Changed your mind, I see," Bonnie remarked. She turned to speak to Kol, but she kept an eye on the interactions between Celestia and his past self.

"I couldn't go back on my word," Kol said.

"I appreciate it," she smiled warmly at him and she saw how it melted some of the tautness from his face. "But next time, maybe you could wake me first?"

"As you wish, Bon Bon."

"And maybe even stop calling me that?" she said, knowing it was too much to ask.

"Not a chance, Bon Bon," his grin was wicked. As always he took pleasure in teasing her.

"Fine," Bonnie went back to observing the two.

They were leaned close together and talking in hushed voices. She wasn't sure what Kol had meant about Celestia disliking him even more than her. As far as Bonnie could tell, she was guarded, but not opposed to his company. She smiled and talked a mile a minute, sometimes she even laughed. The only thing that gave away that she just met him was the cautious look in her eyes. Contrary to what Kol must believe, Bonnie didn't think Celestia disliked him. If anything, it seemed like she could care for him once she knew him better.

The scene changed, and Bonnie found herself in Celestia's body. It was more than that, it was a strange feeling of dual consciousness that she had never experienced before. She was herself, still Bonnie, but it was as if she was Celestia at the same time. Could feel what she was feeling and hear what she was thinking.

Yet she was still herself.

What the hell had Kol done, and how had he done it? Bonnie had never heard of magic like this before.

"Who's this, Celestia?" a dark skinned man swaggered over, a few of the camp's men followed behind, others lingering further back.

Bonnie or rather Celestia, knew that bringing Kol to camp would be problematic at first, but that it would work itself out. Or at least she hoped it would, sometimes it was not easy to understand the spirits or her visions. She only prayed that there would be no bloodshed before the kinks smoothed out.

"Kol Mikaelson," Kol introduced himself, flashing a cheeky smile. "And I take it you're the leader of this merry band?"

Kol's smile was pleasant enough to be sure, but Bonnie thought she caught a glimpse of something cold and unyielding in his eyes. He was on the alert.

"I am. They call me Rafael," he nodded to the other two men and they dispersed.

"We met down in the village," Celestia said, trying to caution Rafael with her eyes. The visions had told her Kol meant her no harm, but that did not mean Rafael was exempt from his wrath. He was old and powerful in a way she struggled to understand at fifteen.

Modern day Bonnie jerked at the idea of being fifteen and contending with Kol. Yet she felt an older soul within Celestia. She had led a hard life, having grown up young as people did at that time, and Bonnie knew that her life expectancy was not that of a modern day woman. She would be fortunate to live to fifty. Somehow that changed Bonnie's perspective because Celestia was an adult in a way she nor anyone in the 21st was at fifteen.

"You're welcome to stay, but I warn you against causing trouble," Rafael said, in his gravelly voice.

"Trouble is my specialty; however, I won't cause you any trouble with the law if that's what you are afraid of," Kol answered with a winning smile.

"Good," Rafael stated.

He studied Kol closely before sitting back down with his men.

"He's really not so bad," Celestia confided in a whisper to Kol. "He has the camp's best interests at heart."

"I suppose so, but I do wonder, what draws you to this life? Surely a beautiful girl like yourself could make a living as a court psychic?" Kol's words were accompanied by a flirtatious smile.

"I could, but I enjoy the freedom of the road. A woman of my color would not be free elsewhere and besides…it is the path the fates have in store for me."  
"You're a true seer then," he said, nodding. "I never did care much for fates and destinies myself. Life is more fun if I wreak havoc wherever I fancy next."

Celestia laughed and Bonnie could hear the difference in their laughs. Celestia's was breathy and ethereal, somehow not of this world like the girl herself. Bonnie knew she sounded like a normal girl her age, when she laughed. No one would ever accuse her of sounding ethereal.

"I find that ironic as that is the very path destiny has laid out for you."

"Excellent," Kol winked.

"That and a few other surprises, but –" Celestia cocked her head to the side.

The part of her that was still Bonnie reeled in shock as a light female voice she did not recognise spoke in her ear. Yet there was no one there.

' _Caution. Do not reveal too much at once. He is not receptive to all the future has in store for him tonight.'_

"That is a story for another time," she continued with a pleasant smile.

"That is fine by me. I'll get us something to drink."

XXX

The next night Celestia was once again with Kol. Bonnie knew it was the next night, but what had happened in between remained a fuzzy blur, like a night with too much alcohol. Though in this case it was just whatever magic Kol was using for this spell. Bonnie wanted to know how a vampire even had access to magic in the first place.

Tonight however, Kol and Celestia were not at the camp. They were sitting under a tent. Candles flickered, causing the burgundy material of the tent to cast deep and dark shadows. Cushions and thick carpeting lined the floor, keeping the elements all but entirely out.

Kol lounged nearby, laying stretched out and comfortable he gazed at her. Celestia was sitting upright, casually playing with a deck of tarot cards. Bonnie, still trapped inside of her body, was not surprised to learn that was how Celestia made a good deal of her money. That little bit of trivia she had not picked up from history class, but rather from watching movies with Caroline.

"Do you actually read the cards or do you rely on your visions?" Kol asked, his voice was lazy yet his eyes followed the movements of her hands alertly.

"Yes and no," Celestia replied vaguely, she was preoccupied. The cards were not revealing themselves to her tonight as she was accustomed to. "It depends on the client. Sometimes the cards do not like them and will not read them. Then I must use other –" she paused thinking of the right word. It came to Bonnie at once, an unfamiliar way of thinking of her magic. "Gifts," Celestia told him.

"Can you read me? You've told me you've seen my future."

"I thought you didn't believe in fate?" Celestia quirked an eyebrow at him, challenging.

Inwardly Bonnie was laughing. Her ancestor certainly did give Kol a run for his money. It made her proud to know she came from a tough line of witches. Yet her easy comradery with Kol did touch on something else, a feeling Bonnie didn't recognise. At least not in connection to Kol. And it was a feeling she didn't want to think about.

"It'll be fun," Kol waggled his brows at her.

Celestia laughed.

"Very well then, but I warn you, you may not like what I have to say," she pointed a stern finger at him.

"Somehow I am not surprised," Kol sighed theatrically, not taking her warning seriously.

Bonnie considered that a mistake. She would have liked to voice her opinion, except she couldn't. She was beginning to tire of being trapped in someone else's body at the same time as it was fascinating to see what had happened.

Celestia closed her eyes and she saw visions dancing before her. At once a thin, needling voice whispered words in her ears. This was nothing like the clear voice Bonnie had heard the night before. This was a fast chanted whisper, she could not understand in the least. The visions made no more sense to her than the voice. It all came in a fast, dizzying swirl of colors, and shapes that were more like a van Gogh painting than any vision Bonnie had ever had before in her life.

Yet it must have made sense to Celestia because she spoke in a calm, clear voice.

"I see centuries' worth of darkness ahead of you. Some periods are darker than others. So dark it is almost as if you aren't here at all."

"Niklaus probably sticks me in a bloody box like he did to Finn," Kol grumbled and he no longer sounded amused.

"Yes – I don't know. I do – don't understand. All I see in those spans are pitch darkness, and silence," Celestia's voice faltered. "Other periods have violence and pain – most of it that of others, though it takes its price from you."

"Price?" Kol demanded.

"A piece of your soul, that divine spark that makes each of us who we are," she replied, voice growing serious.

"That darling, is blasphemy," and Kol was back to joking. Still Bonnie liked to think she was beginning to read him well enough now to know, he didn't like what he heard for all his pretense. "What else do you see?"

"I see a girl. She's the one I told you about. The reason you are drawn to me, but she is lifetimes and lifetimes away."

"So what, I fall in love with one of your descendants?" he scoffed, the disbelief was evident.

"Yes, you do. You must care for her and protect her or you will lose her. Either at your hand for she will leave you or at the hands of another, who will seek to harm you. You will know her when you see for she will have green eyes and challenge you. She is the last of my direct descendants. "

"Witches challenge me all the time."

"Not like her, she's different. You will be drawn to her and do not fear, for you will be guided by my hand. I shall help you recognise her. And if you don't have her," she paused listening. "I'm not certain. The spirits refuse to tell me, but it is not good. They say you won't understand because you don't even know what you are missing."  
"Ri-ight," Kol said, drawing the word out with heavy sarcasm.

Celestia was talking about her, Bonnie realized.

She was describing her, Bonnie recognized herself in Celestia's story. And unlike Kol, she did understand what he was missing and why the spirits would refuse to tell him. Try telling an evil psychotic vampire that he was being told of his soulmate. That would not be met with understanding.

Worst of all, it explained everything that had confused her about Kol's behaviour. He was protecting her because he believed her to be the one he was fated to be with. But she couldn't be, not – Kol. That monster couldn't be her soulmate. The thought made her sick and furious as the same.

Bonnie tried to open her mouth to scream. She tried and tried until she really was screaming. Eyes snapping open and flying upright, she woke to find herself screaming in the hotel room she shared with Kol.

Kol leaned over to touch her cheek.

"Bonnie, are you alright?" he sounded horrified.

"You –" her voice shook. "You," she tried again. "Stay away from me."

Bonnie hopped out of bed and ran for the bathroom. She slammed the door shut behind her and locked it, amazed that Kol hadn't caught her before she made it. It didn't occur to her that he might have let her go.

The world swam before her eyes and she felt the bile rise up. Her ancestor had fated her to be with Kol. She didn't want to be with Kol. She wanted a nice, normal boyfriend like Matt. So then why the hell was there some ancient prophecy predicting her future with Kol?

He had killed her best friend!

That thought made her sick to her stomach.

She leaned over the toilet bowl and threw up. She threw up until there was nothing left in her stomach and she was dry heaving. Then she sat back against the bathroom wall, arms resting on her knees and began to sob.

She was so engrossed in her own thoughts, she hardly heard Kol, who was outside knocking.

XXX

Kol cursed as Bonnie ran toward the bathroom. This was exactly why he hadn't wanted her to know about the prophecy. He should have just let her go on believing he was interested in her because he'd once loved one of her ancestors. It was a little creepy and he didn't think she'd like it, but this had completely overwhelmed her. Obviously, that was the better alternative.

He heard the door lock shut and he decided to leave her alone.

At least, he would have, if he hadn't heard her vomiting.

Cursing and filling with concern – she would leave him for sure now, he went to check on her.

"Bonnie, are you alright?" Kol knocked, trying to be patient. "Bonnie!" he repeated, knocking harder when she did not reply and the vomiting continued. Still more silence from her. "Bonnie – please let me in," he knocked again, still louder. He could have broken down the door, but he didn't want to. If Bonnie didn't want him in there, he wouldn't force his company on her. "I'm worried," he tried again.

He kept going until the sounds of vomiting stopped. He let out a sigh of relief that quickly turned to an angry growl when he heard her cry. He hated himself for hurting her.

Still reluctant to break down the door, Kol resigned himself to a silent vigil. He slid down against the wall and sat with his arms on his knees, waiting for her to come out.

 **XXX**

Once Bonnie's tears had dried, she sat staring straight ahead for a long while, thoughts churning. She didn't know what she wanted or needed to do.

Bonnie hated that stupid prophecy!

Kol had to be lying! They weren't destined to be together because if they were, what did that say about her?

Nothing good, that much she knew for sure.

She sat thinking and thinking about the morality of it all, not to mention what her Grams would say about it. She didn't even want to think about what her Grams thought of the little incident this morning…

Once those thoughts grew too pressing, she switched to playing the prophecy over in her head several times. Until a thought hit her like a bolt of lightning! The prophecy said that Bonnie would leave Kol unless he took care. Clearly, Celestia had seen Kol falling for her and the potential idea that Bonnie would betray him, but she hadn't understood everything.

Yes, that explained it.

Drying the last of her tears, she stood up and opened the door. She was shocked to find Kol literally right outside the door. His face looked drawn and taut. Bonnie didn't like to even think the thought, but he looked really worried.

"I'm fine," she said. Wanting to avoid eye contact, she glanced down at his shoes. "I'm sorry I freaked out, I'm just overwhelmed and I need a vacation. You know what let's just – let's just forget about it, okay?" she still wasn't looking at him.

"Being with me, Bonnie it doesn't make you the bad guy," Kol reached out to touch her cheek, he must have thought better of it though because he let his hand drop. "It means you can care even for those who don't necessarily deserve it."

"I don't care about you, Kol," her voice was harsh, even to her ears. "It's strictly business to get Klaus out of the way. Anything else, well I don't know what it is, but it's not because we're meant to be or whatever."

"Whatever you say, darling," she couldn't see his eyes, but his voice had gone soft. Soft enough it was difficult to hear him.

"Good," her words may have been firm, but she shuffled her feet, unsure of what to do next.

"I don't want to cause you pain or to confuse you so take whatever time you need. I can wait," Kol said with a crooked smile. It was just a ghost of his usual smile, he was hurt she could see it in his eyes.

"You've got nothing, but time," Bonnie said with what was almost a laugh. She snorted to cover it.

"That I do," he agreed. "You're," whatever he had been about to say, she would never know because he changed his mind at the last minute and stopped talking.

"I'm exhausted. And I don't want any more weird dreams, tonight, okay?"

"As you wish," Kol said, and this time he did touch her cheek gently.

For a split second, Bonnie was tempted to lean into his hand before regaining control of herself. She walked away from Kol and climbed into bed. She wasn't surprised when Kol joined her. She was however, surprised when he gently wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair soothingly as he hummed. To her own annoyance, it was weirdly comforting and she felt a heat pressed against her where his was draped over hers. She realized it was the bracelet he wore that was growing hot. Weird, was all she thought before turning around and snuggling against his chest. Listening to the sound of his even breathing and the steady thud of his heart, it wasn't long before she was drifting off to sleep again.

 **Oh my God, I don't know what happened last chapter to inspire such a tidal wave of reviews, but I love, love, love it! :D Thank you to all of you and to those that fave, and alert the fic and keep on reading it! Sorry this was a bit of a filler chapter, but I needed to get it out of the way. And hopefully it clears up some of the confusion about what's up with Kol and his feelings for Bonnie. He doesn't love her or anything yet, he's still at a rather superficial level yet he knows it could be amazing. Find me on tumblr, I'm fire-ismy-element, and I am now accepting drabble requests for kennett**

 **Izzy**


	18. Chapter 18

***DISCLAIMRE: I own nothing except non-canon plot and OCs***

 **To the guest that left me a Kennett drabble prompt, I will be writing it, I just have to get out a couple of projects out of the way, I've got a chapter to beta and a kalijah drabble to finish first**

 **CHAPTER 18**

Bonnie woke gently, and slowly. It was as if her mind was savoring the bliss of sleep, trying to stall the moment before she woke. She was not sure why she had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach as if something had happened. She felt Kol's body shift, and the memories from last night came rushing back. She groaned thinking of her ancestor's prophecy; she did not want to be fated to be with Kol. Then she remembered the loophole she had found, that Kol could lose her. She tried not to think about the other loophole, the one where she might die at the hands of his enemy, which explained why he was being crazy protective.

"You're awake," Kol said, stroking her cheek.

"How long have you been up?" Bonnie murmured. Eyes closed, she relaxed as he played with her hair. She was also not thinking about how she enjoyed certain parts of deceiving Kol.

"Not long. I'm sorry I upset you."

"You didn't. Last night's freak out is totally on me," Bonnie told him, opening her eyes to look at him. Kol's brown eyes were staring into her eyes as usual he was intense.

"How so, darling?"

"I need a vacation, a long one," she said.

"Then it's settled, we'll skip town, Bon Bon," his smile turned wicked, and his eyes danced with mischief. "Where do you want to go?"

"Very funny. You know we can't," Bonnie rolled her eyes. Kol's expression fell, and she had an important realization. "You're serious aren't you?"

"Why not?" he countered.

"Because, I have to deal with my expression, Marcel has to die, and so does Klaus, or had you forgotten all that?" Bonnie asked, unable to believe Kol really did want to skip town with her.

"I don't care," he stated firmly. "We'll skip town, and deal with your expression somewhere else. Perhaps on a beach in the Caribbean?"

Bonnie had to admit that did sound like heaven.

"I'd love it," she agreed, a smile touching her lips. "But we can't."

For a moment, Bonnie let herself revel in the idea of skipping town. Packing up her things, and leaving. It was a wonderful, freeing feeling that she squashed before she could do just that. As much as she would have loved to simply walk away, and the thought had crossed her mind last night, she couldn't do it. She had come to New Orleans to get revenge on Kol for killing Elena and maiming Jeremy, and she would have it. Strictly speaking, she could leave town with Kol, and kill him on a beach in the Caribbean. There was nothing that said he had to die in New Orleans, except for Caroline. Klaus had done something to Caroline, and Bonnie needed to save her. She might just need Kol's help with that. Then there was Marcel, who's vampires all wanted her dead, she couldn't leave town until that was dealt with.

"Give me one good reason, darling," Kol kissed her softly on the lips. It was a soft lingering kiss. It was tempting in its innocence.

"I'll give you two," Bonnie said with a sigh, wondering if he was doing that thing he did where he read her mind. "Klaus, and Marcel."

"Dear old Niklaus, still ruining my life," his voice was low and his eyes turned hard as flint, as he spoke of his brother.

"And that's why he needs to be stopped. Though I really wish it didn't have to be me," she said wistfully. Bonnie honestly couldn't remember what it felt like to be a normal girl anymore.

"Alright, we kill them both, then a beach in the Caribbean," Kol said wryly.

"Definitely tempting," Bonnie giggled. "Did Celestia see any Caribbean beaches in your future?"

"If she did, she didn't tell me," Kol replied.

"How did you do it? I felt like I was her, but I was still me. It was totally weird."

"I went to Marie. She gave me some sort of herbal tea, it tasted terrible by the way. On second thought, I should have woken you up first, darling," Kol grinned ruefully, almost apologetically

"Yeah, definitely," she grumbled, but decided against pushing the issue since he had admitted to the wrong. "So how'd you get Marie to help you?"

Now he definitely looked uncomfortable.

"Marie is worried about your allegiance to her against Marcel…" Kol purposely let his voice trail off. "And I assured it would work in our favor," he tried to kiss her.

Bonnie didn't buy it, she turned her head to the side and pushed him off her. She sat up, and crossed her arms. She wasn't about to let Kol distract her.

"And what?" she demanded.

"And she wants you to fall for me."

"Why does everyone want us together?" Bonnie's voice took on a shrill pitch.

"Because we look good together," Kol waggled his eyebrows flirtatiously at her.

"Be serious!"

"I am," he pulled her into his arms and kissed her again.

Laughing Bonnie caved, and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him kiss her.

"But don't think for a second this means we are a thing," she said, pulling away again.

"So difficult," Kol grumbled. "I love it."

"Get off me," she rolled her eyes, and hopped out of the bed.

"Hey – where are you going?" he complained.

"To get dressed. I'm meeting Lucy for lunch."  
"Excellent, where are we going?"

"Without you," she added pointedly, looking at him over her shoulder.

"Rude," Kol pouted. "Fine, I'll simply have to amuse myself this afternoon. It's not as if I want to listen to you, and Lucy talk about shoes, and how hot I am anyway."

"And who says you'll come up?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow at him. She paused in her movements. She had been rooting through her suitcase for something to wear.

"Common sense," he smirked.

"That's right, we'll definitely talk about what an idiot you are."  
"Extremely rude, and false."

Bonnie laughed.

XXX

Caroline woke the next morning because a ray of sunlight hit her in the eye. Weird, she had not slept on the side of the bed that faced the window. Yawning, and opening her eyes, she saw she lay sprawled on top of Klaus, who was only wearing the usual to bed – a pair of boxers. She swallowed, and tried to inch away when she realized to her horror she must have rolled onto him in her sleep. She was just beginning to inch away, when Klaus woke, and tightened his grip around her waist.

"Don't," he murmured, still not fully awake. Even half-asleep he was so much stronger than her his arm felt like an iron bar.

"I'm sorry, but I don't – Klaus, don't be like this," Caroline said, feeling the panic begin to bubble up.

So far, he'd been as good as his word, and he wasn't like Damon, except whenever a man held her a small part of her brain still screamed danger. It still happened with Tyler sometimes. She would always have to fight it off, so he wouldn't know. Would not think she was damaged goods or something. Not that she actually knew what she was scared Tyler would think. It was not the rational part of her brain doing the thinking in those moments.

"What's wrong?" Klaus said, releasing his hold on her.

"Nothing, it's just –" Caroline fumbled around for an excuse. "I'm still mad about not going to New Orleans straight away," she said latching onto the first reason she could think of. Lucky for her, she had plenty of reasons to be mad at Klaus. "And so I don't want to get all snuggly with you –" she gestured at their intertwined bodies rapidly. "And don't even get me started on how you _kidnapped_ me!"

Klaus groaned and covered his face with a pillow.

"Let me know when you are talking sense again, sweetheart. It's too early in the morning for this."

"Well that's just –" Caroline was prepared to say, well she didn't exactly know what she'd been about to say, but she had been planning on arguing back. She figured Klaus would put up a fight or something and when he hadn't, it had thrown her for a curve ball. "Aren't you going to like complain or cajole me into cuddling with you?"  
"No," Klaus said, still underneath the pillow. "Though I might if you ask me nicely," he removed the pillow, and the look he gave her was pure wolf.

"Eww, you wish," Caroline hit him with her pillow.

She flopped back down on the bed, and rolled over to her side, breathing a deep, relaxing sigh. Living with the aftermath of her relationship with Damon had never been easy, but she liked to believe these panic attacks were growing less frequent. She refused to examine Klaus's behavior. So what if he hadn't pestered her for more? That didn't make kidnapping her OK or mean that they were friends, he lost that when he'd blackmailed her into coming with him.

"What happened?" Klaus asked, his voice low. It wasn't the first time he'd asked that particular question, and Caroline found it unsettling.

Was her trauma so visible?

"Nothing. I told you, I'm mad at you!" she harrumphed in reply.

"If you say so, sweetheart."

 **XXX**

Bonnie met Lucy for lunch at a café around the corner from her hotel. _Le Petit Dejeuner_ , it was small, and funky. It was one of those hipster places that so obviously tried to be cool in a way that said it wasn't trying, the kind they didn't have in Mystic Falls. Of course, back in good old Mystic Falls, they literally only had _the Mystic Grill._ Bonnie didn't think this kind of place was going to become her thing, but she loved the variety of New Orleans, and being somewhere different for a change.

"So what's up with you?" Lucy fired the question before they'd even opened their menus.

"Me? I need a time-out. A long, long vacation," Bonnie said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I got that," Lucy rolled her eyes. "Now tell me what's going on with Kol. I mean I know the guy is majorly hot, but he's a vampire, cuz."

"You're telling me?" Bonnie lowered her voice. "It's sort of a long story. And it's not a long term thing, it's just for now while we get rid of Marcel."

"Does Kol know that?" she raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes," Bonnie chewed on her lower lip. "Well I think so. God I hope so."

"He seems really attached."

"Ugh, let's not go there. In fact, I don't want to talk about Kol at all," she said firmly. "Let's have a nice girly chat, and prove to him that he is not a topic of conversation worth mentioning."  
"Arrogant bastard, isn't he?" Lucy said with a laugh.

"Oh, my God, he is," Bonnie laughed. "So what have you been up to lately?" she asked, changing the topic to something lighter.

As it turned out, Lucy had been taking some time off, and travelling all over North-America. Earning her money blogging, working as a psychic, and hustling pool. Bonnie honestly couldn't imagine ever doing something so reckless, but it sounded tempting. Maybe once this was all over, assuming she was still alive, she would go with Lucy for a while.

"You can imagine how pleased I was to hear from Kol. The boy's loaded, and is he ever paying for my witch-y services. And here had I known it was my cousin he was calling for, I would have come out for free," Lucy concluded her story, laughing so hard she was doubled over. "I'm taking him for a small fortune!"

That made Bonnie laugh too, and they sat laughing until their sides hurt.

XXX

Bonnie returned to the hotel room after her lunch with Lucy. She had to start getting ready for the masquerade, and as usual, the Louisiana duo; heat and humidity had her feeling thoroughly disgusting, and she needed a shower. Sometimes it felt like that was all she did while here, one in the morning, and one in the evening evening, but otherwise she felt clammy, and yucky.

By the time she got out of the shower, Kol was back. Bonnie had traipsed out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel, thinking she was alone. She was surprised to see him back already.

"You're back. What did you do all day?" Bonnie asked, as she dug out her hairdryer.

"You say that as if you're surprised I found someone else to spend time with."

"I'm not. You have friends, I know, you're actually quite personable," Bonnie quoted Kol with an eye roll. "It was just a question, sheesh."

"Oh," Kol sounded put off.

"What?"

"What?" Kol repeated back at her.

Bonnie stopped, staring at him, mouth open.

"What is going on with you? I ask you a question, and you get all weird. Like weirder than usual I mean."

"I dropped by _the Coven_ ," he said.

"And?" she asked. It wasn't as if that was out of the ordinary for Kol.

"And I got more of that delectable tea," he said, heavy on the sarcasm. "In case you wanted to see the rest."  
"I don't," Bonnie chewed on her lip.

In a weird way, a part of her was curious to see what became of Celestia. They were related after all, and how many chances did a person really get to see the world through the eyes of a long dead ancestor? On the other hand, she would have to stay focused if she was going to locate Marcel's power source tonight, and seeing the rest of Celestia's story might upset her again. Scratch that, it would totally upset her, again. Then she would cry, and Kol would comfort her, again. That was fast becoming a habit. She was sure she didn't want it to be.

"You can think about it," Kol put the Tupperware container with the brown liquid down on the coffee table.

Again, Bonnie noticed how strange it was to see Kol sad. It was disturbing, and she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was just because it didn't suit him. Kol was at his best when he was either homicidal or an incurable flirt.

Bonnie shook those feelings off, and went back to getting ready. Yet as she plugged in her hair blower, and dried her hair, she couldn't help sneaking peeks over her shoulder at the brown liquid. What had happened to Celestia? Bonnie couldn't help wondering if it was so painful, then why couldn't Kol put it into words, wasn't that easier?

She even went as far as trying to distract herself with chitchat. Normally that was something she tried to avoid with Kol.

"Aren't you getting ready?"

Kol was stretched out on the couch reading.

"Fantasizing about me naked, are we, Bon Bon?" Kol's dark eyes danced at the suggestion. "That's very naughty of you."

"And so not why I'm asking," she stuck her tongue out at him, tossing him a cheeky look over her shoulder.

"Yeah, right," he chuckled, pleased with his own wit. "Alright, I just need to shower, and change."

"God, guys have it so easy," Bonnie grumbled.

She was running her fingers through her hair as she as balanced the weight of the blow drier. Way, way easy, and it was annoying.

She must have captured Kol's attention because she saw his reflection in the mirror, and he had not looked back down at his book. Instead, he was watching her, face impassive, but he must have been fascinated because he kept it up for several minutes.

"Kol, the staring is really creepy," she said as she leaned over, and tousled her hair, working the drier over the roots.

"Women in the 19th century would have committed murder for one of those," he replied, still staring.

"The staring is still creepy! I don't care if you haven't seen a hair drier before," she told him.

"I happen to consider the staring a compliment. And I'm offended you think I haven't seen one before. Sometimes I watch TV, and as a result I consider myself very up to date on the modern era."

"And I still can't get ready with you staring," Bonnie retorted.

That ended the conversation, which of course meant Bonnie's thoughts drifted back to the tea he had received from Marie. She was just so curious…and – and she wanted to know. Why not find out if he was offering?

"Why won't you just tell me the rest of what happened with Celestia?"

"I won't talk about it," Kol replied, voice having gone cool, he returned to his book.

"I'm serious. Why do you insist on showing me instead of just telling me what happened?"  
"Because I failed her," it was said in a growl. So low, she was lucky to have heard him at all.

"Oh," Bonnie chewed on her lips. Now she knew for sure whatever had happened, it didn't have a happy ending. Having her suspicions confirmed was kind of like having a bucket of ice water thrown over her. Startling, and cold, yet it woke her in a jarring way.

"Still want to know?"

"Yeah, I guess I do," she agreed with a heavy sigh. "I mean we were related, and I don't know, it sounds stupid, but I guess I kind of want to remember her too."

"Someone should," Kol agreed.

He hopped off the couch, leaping to his feet in that unnervingly graceful way vampires had. He flashed over to the Tupperware container, and choked down several mouthfuls of the liquid.

"Getting it over with fast?" Bonnie questioned, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Something like that."

Bonnie laid down on the bed, knowing she wouldn't manage to stay standing during this ordeal. For that, she would have to be the one controlling the dream – vision – memory – whatever it was. In a lot of ways, she would much rather be the one showing her memories to Kol than the other way around, then on second thought decided against it. He had seen enough weakness from her, time she learned a little something about his vulnerabilities.

Kol changed the scenery so seamlessly she hardly noticed. One moment she was laying with her eyes closed on the bed, the next she was telling fortunes at a fair while Kol stood in the distance watching with an amused smile. He stood far enough away a human wouldn't have heard, but he used his vampire hearing to listen in, Celestia had never minded. Bonnie thought it was weird that her ancestor didn't mind Kol spying on her readings. Then the answer came to her, gliding in gently as if it really were her thought. Celestia cared for Kol, and she enjoyed how he never tired of watching her give readings. Even after they'd been fast travelling companions for over a year, he never tired of watching her read people.

Yet the thought made her sad, because Celestia also knew Kol's fascination with her was purely magical. He was drawn to her for the lineage she belonged to, not because of who she was. Sure, she could be selfish, and nab him up, effectively ending her own bloodline, and ensuring Kol would never fall for her ancestor. Except she couldn't do that. Celestia had never considered herself an altruistic person, but she was not one to disobey the spirit world or her visions. She only saw the future she could not alter it. Bonnie was surprised to see how duty bound her ancestor had been, it was strange to think that witches had always served nature.

Celestia shook these dark thoughts off as her next customer appeared. He was a handsome, richly dressed man. His hair shone like gold, and his eyes were, blue. Not pale blue that was almost grey, but that true blue that was both unsettling and all too rare. Bonnie would have been drooling if she were in her own body, instead of observing from inside of Celestia. This guy was hot. Like way hot in a down to earth kind of way like Matt, not in that slick smooth talking trouble way that was all Kol.

With one look at the man, Celestia knew this was her future husband. Only a year after meeting Kol, her future husband walked into her life.

What happened after; was all shown to Bonnie in a quick blur. Flashes of images of Celestia being courted by the man, Hans was his name. While Kol didn't directly interfere he sulked, and flirted, and tried his best to seduce Celestia. Attempts she rebuffed, Bonnie saw it was not because she was immune to Kol's charms like he believed, but rather because this was the path destiny had in store for her.

Kol left before the wedding. The last memory before his departure, Bonnie saw was the evening before the wedding.

Celestia had wandered outside the camp's usual circle of light, hoping to draw Kol out. She had known he was in pain, and Bonnie realized with a start, she wanted to ease that if she could. As she had hoped, Kol appeared the minute she was alone.

"You've taken to stalking me. You never used to," Celestia commented, a sad smile touching her lips.

"You never used to be betrothed to another man," Kol said, a malicious glint in his eyes.

"Touché," Celestia didn't smile this time. Bonnie didn't like this, she hated the conflicting emotions Celestia had for Kol, and she didn't want to be feeling them. "Are you leaving?"

"That was the plan. Why? Did you change your mind? Decide your heart will stop beating if I leave?" it was said sarcastically, but Bonnie thought she detected a hint of wistful longing in his voice.

"You know I'm not the one for you."

"Oh, yes, the prophecy," his laugh was bitter.

"Take care. Promise me you will take care of yourself, Kol," Celestia was choking back tears.

"If he hurts you, I'll kill him," Kol said, and took off.

The memory vanished along with him.

The next time Bonnie was placed in Celestia's body, she couldn't see anything. There was something white covering her eyes, only the faintest trickles of sunlight came through it, and the material was scratchy. She felt her joints ache from having her arms tied behind her back.

What's going on? Bonnie felt panic build up inside of her.

Celestia's memories swarmed her, and they only doubled her own panic.

She was being tried as a witch. Her husband, Hans hadn't testified that she was innocent in order to shield the children. Their children, he would get them out of the village once she was dead. Take them somewhere they would be safe. That was really all Celestia wanted.

The sack was abruptly pulled off her head, and she blinked. The sunlight overwhelming after so many days, and nights spent in darkness. Gradually her eyes adjusted, and she could see the town reverend stood in front of her. Reverend Jakob.

"Celestia Gudmund, you have been accused of being a Satan-worshipping witch. And you shall be tried as such."

"The only one here, who worships Satan is you," she hissed, her voice rasped, and parched.

"Silence, you evil woman! All your kind are a plague upon God's earth, and you shall be eradicated!" Reverend Jakob exclaimed with the fervor of a true believer, a fanatic.

Bonnie would have shuddered if she could. This Reverend Jakob spoke with the passion of a fanatic, and when she looked into his eyes, she thought he could not possibly be sane. He looked completely unhinged, and yet she couldn't say how she knew.

Celestia must have agreed because she mustered her strength, and spit in his face.

The reverend Jakob wiped it away. With a disgusted look, he backhanded her across the face. She tasted blood.

The crowd gasped. For one wild moment, Celestia believed one of her former neighbors would speak up, might try to save her.

None did.

"Trial by water," Reverend Jakob declared.

Celestia struggled, and shouted, as they bound her feet to her hands with rope.

"A true witch will float," he proclaimed.

"And if I sink, you unholy bastard?"

"You will die an innocent woman, forgiven by God."

"I'll see you in Hell," Celestia swore and yelled.

She was still fighting, even bound by hand, and foot.

They tossed her into the water, and she had one last vision. Hans would fail her children, but Kol wouldn't. He would rescue them. That was enough that she could die with peace even as the water filled her lungs instead of oxygen.

Well it wasn't enough for Bonnie, she started to scream. Trying to wake herself from the memory like she had last time.

She was jerked out of Celestia's body. Instead, she stood on the shore watching with the other villagers. She saw Celestia begin to sink, and tears filled her eyes. Because she knew she had drowned almost immediately, otherwise she wouldn't have been pulled from her body.

Bonnie saw Kol come running, she watched as his past-self rescued Celestia from the icy water. Watched as he tried to rescue her. Saw the moment when he realized it was futile, that she was gone. He held Celestia in his arms, and Bonnie swore she saw tears.

"I'd almost forgotten about this part," a hollow voice said from beside her.

Bonnie turned, and saw the real Kol watching with a stony expression. She hadn't noticed he was there. She touched his arm, tears welling in her own eyes. Celestia was her ancestor, and she'd been killed for being different. It was a great crime, and she couldn't agree more, it was the Reverend, who deserved to go to Hell, not Celestia.

"I can't believe she died this way. It's just so wrong."

Kol didn't answer, just continued watching the scene impassively.

"Celestia Gudmund has been tried, and found innocent by God!" the Reverend Jakob proclaimed.

Kol looked up at the crowd, seeming to realize they were there first now. And his past-self changed into his vampire face.

"You want a demon? I'll give you one! I'll dispatch all of you straight to Hell!" he bared his fangs, flying at them.

Bonnie woke up gasping on the hotel bed. Kol had stopped the memory.

"That you don't want to see," he said. He was lying next to her, face still showing no real emotion.

"You tried to save her," Bonnie said.

She leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips. Kol deepened the kiss, and Bonnie wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. Wanting to fix all the hurt, and the pain with that one kiss. It was a frantic moment, she was not thinking clearly. All she could think about was how he had tried to save Celestia, save her ancestor.

Witches, they take family seriously.

"It doesn't matter. I was too late," Kol, said, breaking the kiss.

"You tried," Bonnie ran her hands through his hair, the gesture was affectionate, and she was not about to analyze it. "What happened to her kids?"

"I saved them. I got them out of the village, and to some relatives in England."

"After you slaughtered the village I assume?" she asked the question quietly, knowing that Kol had stopped the memory where he had for a reason.

"Yes, _after_. Maiming, and killing first, and then rescuing," he was attempting to make light of the situation, but at least he was almost smiling again.

Bonnie really, really did not want to think about why it disturbed her when Kol looked sad.

"A true knight in shining armor, alright," Bonnie agreed, eyes sparkling with mischief. Kol was more like the evil dragon that the knight slayed to save the princess, than the knight. She doubted he had ever truly played the part of the hero. Even in this story, where he had gone to save Celestia, he had not been able to resist slaughtering an entire village. The witch in Bonnie did not mind, in this case. The execution of witches throughout the centuries was a pet peeve of hers. "So what happened next?"

"Once I had brought the kids to their grandparents in England, I hunted down the father for not protecting Celestia."

"And what did he say?" Bonnie felt her eyes go wide with shock. This she hadn't suspected.

"Gave me some rubbish story about Celestia wanting to protect the children over herself. He died screaming."  
Bonnie wasn't sure whether or not it was a good idea to inform Kol that Hans had indeed been following Celestia's last wish or not. That didn't matter to her though because it might just put a damper on Kol's shoot first, ask questions later policy. She was only grateful it seemed he learned some restraint over the centuries.

"But that is what she wanted," Bonnie sat up feeling the seriousness of the conversation warranted it. "That was all that mattered to her in those last few minutes."

"I don't care. He should have protected all of them," Kol said, sitting up to face her.

"Kol, you can't just go around killing people –" Bonnie began to speak, but he didn't let her finish.

"Let the ghosts of the past lie. I'm tired of rehashing ancient history. You know everything you need to know," Kol got up, and walked into the bathroom.

Bonnie sat on the bed. Contradicting emotions swirled around in her, she knew Kol couldn't behave that way. Yet she knew he would never change.

"She did love you, you know!" she called after Kol.

She wasn't surprised when he didn't answer, but knew he had heard. Bonnie decided to leave it at that. She couldn't change something that was more than 600 years in the past, and thinking about it too much, well it was enough to drive anyone crazy.

 **Oooh bless you lovely people, the reviews have been so kind! Thanks to everyone who has faved, followed and continued to read this fic** **Please leave me a review, and let me know what you think about this chapter. I can be found on tumblr as fire-ismy-element, I'll be posting outfits for the masquerade etc. there also that's where I take drabble requests and prompts, but I upload those on both sites.**

 **Izzy**


	19. Chapter 19

***Disclaimer: I own nothing except OC-characters and non-canon plot***

 **IMPORTANT! Smut warning toward the end of the chapter, skip/skim if you don't like that kind of thing** **Also as you've noticed I've totally veered from canon in this chapter and I don't exactly follow the rules for TVD-magic and that's because I like to take creative liscence with Bonnie's powers. It's more fun that way! And I never did get why she needed water to start fires? I mean I get the whole lighter fluid thing, but water really?**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter**

 **CHAPTER 19**

Katherine had stepped out of their penthouse. She had told Elijah she was going to have her nails done, and it was true. It could have probably waited a couple of days, but she had been thinking, and concluded that she needed to talk to Marcel again before tonight's masquerade.

She would have loved to attend, she loved a good party, but her plan required her to stay in New York. Safe, and out of harm's way. This way even if the shit did hit the fan, so to speak, she couldn't be blamed.

"Would you like a French tip or color?" the manicurist asked as she filed her nails.

"French tip," Katherine replied carelessly.

She was preoccupied with dialing Marcel's number.

He answered on the second ring.

"Baby girl, what do you need?" Marcel's flirty tones travelled easily across the phone lines.

"I want the witch on our side," she said slowly.

The lady who was doing her nails glanced up, and back down again, interest peaked. Katherine grit her teeth. Now she'd have to waste time compelling her to forget.

"I don't know about that. She seems pretty tight with Kol, and if I were her, I'd be running scared from New Orleans. I'd be willing to bet good money he's the only reason she's still here."

"Well she isn't you," Katherine snapped. "And we can't afford some wild card siding with the Originals. Now get her on our side, is that understood?" her voice was a low, irritated growl.  
"Alright, if it means that much to you," Marcel conceded, he sounded just this side of annoyed.

"It does," she hung up.

 **XXX**

Kol finished tying his bowtie. His tuxedo did look dashing; he knew Bonnie would like it. He himself did not mind tuxedos, but a part of him did miss the more stylish outfits of the Victorian era. The 21st century was such a casual place. He wasn't sure he approved of the change, yet what choice did he have other than to adapt? He tied his mask on. It was black, and silver. It was the most old-fashioned one he could find, a nostalgic nod to ancient times on his part.

He left to wait for her in the lobby. Bonnie would not be ready yet, and he knew how women loved to make an entrance.

Kol tried to sit, and wait for Bonnie in one the chairs in the lobby, but that quickly grew boring. Then he tried pacing, which only made him more impatient. Finally, he sat back down to stare glumly at the elevator doors, resigning himself for a wait that would feel longer than eternity.

The elevator doors parted with a ding, and he was rendered speechless. Out stepped Bonnie, looking like a real live Goddess. Her hair was done up in an elaborate up-do, her make-up was dark and sexy. Her dress was modest, yet it clung to every curve, showing off just what a great body she had. It was a short, form-fitting beige dress with black lace. It went perfectly with her black masquerade mask. As if they had been made for each other. When she walked toward him, he saw a generous portion of her legs. The sight of her long legs was enough to drive him wild. Where the men's wear had gone downhill in the past century, women's clothing had only improved.

Kol rose quickly, going to meet her. She looked magnificent from head to toe, and yet it was the hint of her green eyes underneath the mask that really made her beautiful.

"You look good enough to eat, darling," Kol said with a wicked smile, he bowed to kiss her hand.

He noticed how she blushed and returned his smile. He must be making headway because unless he was imagining things, the little witch was warming to him.

XXX

Bonnie thought she might need oxygen when she saw Kol in his tux. He looked super hot. That mask he was wearing added like a mysterious air of danger. It was black with silver accents, and moldings. There was definitely something dark, and sinister about it, but on Kol it just looked like dangerous sexiness.

If that wasn't bad enough, when he kissed her hand she was sure she was going to faint. She blushed, and a rare genuine smile parted her lips.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Bonnie replied, but her voice was faint. Low, and breathy, in a way that suggested he had done something a lot more intimate than kiss her hand.

"Shall we?" Kol asked, a wicked smile playing at his lips, and a dark twinkle in his eyes.

He held the crook of his arm out to her, and Bonnie took it. As she allowed him to lead her out of the hotel, and into the waiting town car, she refused to examine what it meant that she was swooning over him. It didn't matter, Kol might be a huge jackass, but he was still hot. Her reaction was a reaction to his hotness, nothing more.

The driver opened the door for them, and Kol helped her into the car.

"So you can be a gentleman," Bonnie said, with a smile.

"Don't tell anyone, darling. It'll destroy my reputation," he winked at her.

"Who would even believe me?" she shook her head, still smiling.

It seemed like the whole city was partying or at least that was Bonnie's impression. As they drove through the streets of New Orleans, she couldn't help noticing that there were people in masks everywhere and the music was playing extra loud from all the bars, and restaurants they passed.

"The French Quarter masquerade inspires a bit of a mini Mardi Gras," the driver informed them.

"That's cool," Bonnie said. She was craning her head in every direction trying to get a good look at the big party, taking place outside.

"Oh, yeah. The people of New Orleans love a good party," the driver was obviously accustomed to playing the role of the tour guide.

"Here is fine," Kol told him.

Bonnie noticed he slipped him an extra few – _hundred dollar_ bills? She would have fallen over if she hadn't known Kol possessed the money. The real surprise was that he was actually paying instead of using compulsion like he normally did.

"What are we doing?" Bonnie asked, as they strolled down the street. She didn't bother to look at Kol as she talked. There were colors, and weird looking masks everywhere. Kol might be hot, but a New Orleans masquerade was a lot more interesting than him.

"You looked like you wanted to see the festivities," Kol shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. But in a way it was because it was really considerate of him.

"I did," she turned to smile up at him.

This kind of gesture was exactly what made Kol so damned charming. No wonder women had always been falling over themselves to get to him.

The walk to Marcel's bar was exciting. There were the wildest costumes Bonnie could imagine wandering the streets and street performers on every corner. It was enough that Bonnie almost forgot, who she was with, and what the evening's mission was.

Almost.

Her smile slid away as they approached the bar, and her guard immediately raised. She could sense the energy of more and more vampires the closer to the building they got. Like last time she was there; a large group of vampires was hanging out outside of the entrance. They were all dressed in black, and wore silver masks. Some were even wearing black capes. It was all very gothic, Anne Rice-esque.

"You've got to be kidding me," Bonnie whispered to Kol.

"What happened to vampires in the past century?" Kol was eyeing them up with a mixture of worry, and scorn. "I am in need of updating."

"Definitely," Bonnie agreed. "We'll watch _Interview with the Vampire_ tomorrow night."

"It's a date," his eyes danced with mischief.

"No, it's not. It's an educational movie," she rolled her eyes. "A date would mean you took me out to dinner or something like that."  
"Then I believe we've been on a few already," Kol nipped at her earlobe. "We must be getting serious if we are staying in, darling."

"You wish," she said with a laugh.

"I don't wish, I know," Kol's voice was a low growl in her ear, and his breath danced across her skin, making her shiver.

As they drew closer to the group of vampires, the vampires drew together. Fear, and suspicion, and even outright hatred, was written across their faces.

"Nothing like a warm welcome," Bonnie murmured.

She heard Kol's soft chuckle. Knowing him, she figured the vampires distracted his attention. He was eyeing up the Lestat-wannabes with an odd combination of skepticism, and disgust. She did not know for sure what his ancient mind made of them, but it was obvious he did not like whatever conclusion he drew.

With one last contemptuous sneer, Kol led Bonnie through the main doors that entered the bar.

"I am most curious to see this film you mentioned," Kol whispered in her ear.

"You and me both. I didn't know vampires imitated Annie Rice's description of them, until just now. I've never seen a Lestat-wannabe before," Bonnie answered, she snuggled closer. She liked Kol when he was like this.

"So, it isn't a thing among the Mystic Fall vampires, I take it. I am beginning to see Rebekah's fascination with the place," Kol quirked a teasing eyebrow at her.

"You know that might just be part of the charm," Bonnie said with a laugh.

This time when they entered the bar, Kol did not bother seeking out Marcel to greet him. Instead, he nodded from across the room, and Marcel returned the gesture. Bonnie settled for tossing him a chilly look. She knew Marcel's men wanted her dead, and that if it had not been for Kol, Marcel would back them. That was not something that endeared him to her.

"You're tense," Kol whispered in her ear.

Suppressing a shiver Bonnie replied; "Let's just get this over with."

"Don't be a spoilsport," Kol pouted.

"Don't pout, it's not attractive in a man your age," Bonnie teased, and laughed.

Kol looked thoroughly offended.

"A man my age?" he scoffed.

"I'm only teasing," she rolled her eyes. Hesitating for only a minute, she raised up on her toes to kiss his cheek.

Kol did not press his luck by pushing for more, but she did not fail to notice how his grin broadened.

"Care to dance?" Kol asked, still smiling that broad smile. If Bonnie had not known him better, she would have described it as the smile of a happy little boy, but Kol was nothing so innocent.

Still, it was sort of cute, and as soon as she'd thought it, she felt like slapping herself. There was absolutely nothing cute about Kol. Sexy and hot? Sure. He was even charming, but cute?

No way.

"I'd love to," she agreed.

Bonnie took Kol's hand, and pulled him onto the dance floor with her. The music was fast, and it was thankfully not techno. Instead, it was something that sounded a lot like Harvey Martin, but it wasn't him. She would have recognized his voice.

Kol wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close. Bonnie giggled, and kept dancing, without letting him know she noticed how quickly he had picked up the modern club-dancing thing. It was something most modern guys struggled to get the hang of. Bonnie swore she had no idea why random men thought they should go up to perfect strangers, and start rubbing the boners against their bums. Luckily, for her, Kol had grasped that was not the way to charm a girl. He didn't do anything quite that bold. Instead, he just teased, and ran his hand up her back. Every time he did a thrill went through Bonnie, and she was so not thinking about that reaction.

XXX

Bonnie stood near the dance floor, watching the writhing, and colorful masses of dancers. Kol had gone to get himself another drink. She was still working on hers, and had decided to wait for him there.

The masks and dresses created vibrant colors that moved around gracefully, almost too gracefully and fast at times, something Bonnie recognized as a sign that they were vampires. Her eyes may have been following the dancers, but her mind was preoccupied with trying to pinpoint the exact source of magical power she had sensed last time she was here. It was hard to do because at the same time she was trying to stay alert for any danger. There were a lot more vamps in this bar that wanted her dead than she cared to think about. That was why she stood against the wall, if someone came at her, she would have nowhere to run. It evened out because that meant no one could sneak up behind her.

She didn't sense or even notice Marcel's presence until he stood right in front her. It could have been careless or it could have been because he was only about 300 years old. A baby in comparison to Kol. Having grown used to the feeling of power that came with Kol, Marcel hardly showed up on her radar. If they stood side by side, she would hardly sense Marcel next to the Original.

"Good evening, Bonnie," Marcel's smile gleamed, and his posture spoke of a confidence that bordered on arrogance as he leaned across the high table. It was one of those round bar tables that look stylish, but is not functional in reality.

"Marcel, come to finish me off?" Bonnie smiled, and tilted her head to the side, mocking him with her original role. Playing the dumb party girl had allowed her to fly under the radar during her first visit to the bar.

Or at least it had until she'd done magic in the middle of an argument with Kol. Then she had been forced to show her true colors in order to defend herself.

"I believe Kol has made himself clear in that regard," Marcel said, voice even, but with a hint of resentment underneath the civil tone. "You know, Bonnie," he switched gears, speaking her name intimately, the way a lover would. She didn't like it. "You come across like you're all sugar and spice, and – well you know how the rhyme goes. But that's not the case is it?"

"I can't be both?" Bonnie asked innocently, yet there was flint in her eyes.

"You can, but I very much doubt it," Marcel replied with an easy laugh. "I've got a proposition for you."  
"You're going to beg my forgiveness? Or perhaps Kol's? And you want me to what, soften him up first?" Bonnie lazily stirred her drink, except to throw it in Marcel's face; she chose to use expression to make the straw move.

Marcel glanced down, and a look she couldn't explain crossed his face, but he didn't comment. Instead he said; "No, how would you like to help me rule the city?"

"Uninterested," she switched stirring-direction, and sighed, as if bored.

"And why is that?"

"Why would I trade in an Original for a baby vampire? One who's entire army wants me dead?"

"Now you see around here this baby vampire's word is law. If I say that's a thing of the past, it is."

"Impressive," Bonnie rolled her eyes. "But what do you even care where my loyalties lie? Kol decided to spare you. I suggest you leave it at that."

"C'mon a beautiful, powerful witch? Who doesn't want that alliance? I could make good use of a woman with your talents."

"Yes, I guess that is what being king is all about. Are we through here?" she asked, putting on a real show of being bored, and disinterested. Whatever angle Marcel was working, she didn't trust him, and she wasn't about to try to play him too. She had enough trying to outsmart Kol.

"Think about it. I've seen how Kol runs through women, when he decides he's through with you, he's through. So yeah, think about my offer, baby girl."  
"Whatever," Bonnie began scanning the crowd for Kol. Marcel was seriously beginning to make her uncomfortable.

Kol would not just discard her, would he? She did not think so. He seemed dead gone on this prophecy thing, but what evidence did she have that it was true? The first niggling feelings of doubt began to grow. Maybe Kol wasn't telling her everything?

 _No, stop that. That's exactly what Marcel wants,_ she told herself.

He wanted to make Bonnie doubt Kol, because he didn't trust them. He wanted her dead, and the best way to accomplish that would be to separate her from Kol, while she was still in New Orleans. Well it wouldn't work.

Bonnie was going to kill every vampire in this damned city. Then she could breathe easily.

She saw Kol making his way over from across the dance floor.

XXX

The booth they were occupying soon emptied out. A few vampires left of their own free will, throwing nasty looks in Bonnie direction. The rest were chased away by a simple nod of Kol's head. It would have been funny if it weren't so absurd. As it was, Bonnie couldn't actually wrap her mind around the level of fear Kol inspired in other vampires.

"Being a rebellious witch has definitely made me unpopular," Bonnie remarked, referring to the hostile looks she kept getting.

Kol turned on that beautiful, heart-shattering smile that was something between an angel and a demon.

"Beautiful and deadly. Not a combination vampires tend to enjoy in a witch, darling," Kol's hand slid suggestively up her leg.

"But you don't mind," she almost made it a question, only the tone of her voice stopped it from being one. She did not care what Kol thought of her, not one bit.

"What can I say, I'm a rebel," Kol grinned brilliantly.

He lazily hooked his hand behind her knee, and pulled her leg over his own. Then he pulled on Bonnie until she was sitting close enough she was practically in his lap. The close contact was enough for heat to flare up in Bonnie. To make matters worse, Kol's fingers tracing her thigh brought back the memories of yesterday morning. It was as if she could feel his lips on her skin again. Feeling too hot she took a sip of her cool mojito. It didn't do anything to still the racing of her heart, but the chilliness of the drink and the crispness of it felt refreshing in the stifling heat helped chase away the memories before she grew too hot and bothered.

She leaned her head back against the wall. Bonnie was surprisingly comfortable with her legs slung over Kol's lap and her back resting against a wall, especially given that it was Kol she was all cuddly with, and that they were in a bar full of vampires that wanted her dead. They probably wanted Kol dead too, but were smart enough to know going up against him was a suicide mission. Bonnie was in comparison a much easier target.

She didn't pay much attention as Kol pulled out his cell phone and started playing with it. Then he held it out for her to read the text screen.

 **Pretend you're reading something funny and smile. We'll make it look as if we need some "privacy" and then we'll sneak off and find the source of Marcel's control of the witches.**

Bonnie did smile, but it was tense. She couldn't exactly argue with Kol's plan. Since they were masquerading as a couple, it was a good one.

The problem was that she didn't like how heated things were getting between her and Kol. It was a short-term alliance of convenience, or so she wanted him to think. She didn't want to start screwing around with him before she killed him. Talk about complicating a situation. The cuddlier she got with him, the more tempting it became.

"Tell your friend, that he should watch his hands with…" she paused and eyed Kol, unable to keep some of the flirtation out of her gaze. "Lucy or she'll fry him to a crisp."

"I'm betting that's a challenge he's willing to meet," Kol answered, eyes dancing with amusement.

"And I'm sure _Lucy_ will find that intriguing," Bonnie moved closer.

She rested her hand at the back his neck, and played with his hair. It was long enough it just reached the top of his shirt collar; she ran her fingers through it. It was silky fine and it felt nice, relaxing even to just sit there like that. As for as she was concerned they could have done that all night, but she knew they were there on a mission. Business and pleasure may have in this case have mixed perfectly, but they couldn't get distracted.

Kol leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. A short peck, and then he nipped at her bottom lip. Bonnie giggled and pulled away.

"Kol, someone will see," she said, opting to move the plan along before she forgot why she was doing what she was doing.

"Then let's slip away somewhere we can be alone..." Kol trailed his hand up her thigh suggestively as he spoke.

Bonnie had to shake herself to remember that it was an act. He wasn't actually propositioning her. Though she had the feeling, Kol wouldn't turn her down.

"Alright," she agreed with a small smile.

Together they slipped out of the party, being careful to look like just another drunk couple. Kol knew his way around the house from the old days and it didn't take them long to find the entrance to Marcel's house, the one that was behind the bar itself.

From there Bonnie took over. She led Kol through the huge house that was connected to the bar area. She followed the faint traces of magic, power or whatever it was down the hallway. Kol used his vampire hearing to make sure no one was around and Bonnie her magic to find their way, to make sure they did not walk into some kind of magic ambush or bobby trap.

As they moved through the still silence of the house, the feeling of the power grew steadily stronger. Combined with the unnatural silence a feeling of eeriness crept over Bonnie. She didn't like the silence of the hallway in comparison to the noisy, bustling party they had just left. It was as if they had entered another world. It was like a dream world where magic ran wild. Of course, she knew logically it was a very good thing that they did not hear the noise of other people. First, they wanted to figure out how Marcel was controlling the witches. Then they could get to the senseless massacring of vampires. Bonnie shivered, wondering if maybe some of Kol's bloodlust was rubbing off on her. Now there was a scary thought.

"So what's the plan exactly?" Bonnie asked to distract herself from the dark thoughts.

"We find the source of Marcel's power, kill it or whoever, and get the hell out of here before anyone knows what happened."

"Simple, I like it, but I kind of thought we'd be killing the rest of the vampires too," she replied.

"Not with a few hundred of them here. Unless you've become un-killable overnight, darling?" the sarcasm of the question grated Bonnie's nerves.

But she supposed he did have a point. They could come back with the full power of the Quarter witches at their backs. There had to be at least five hundred vampires here tonight, all of, who would be gunning for her since she was the easier of the two targets available.

That was a really good way to get herself killed. And Bonnie had decided she couldn't die before she finished off Kol and Klaus. Still, she really hated it when Kol was right.

The source of the magic she sensed was on the other side of the house, way up in the attic. The stairs that led there were old and rickety, they creaked when she stepped on them, and they had that worn look that wood got after years of use and no treatment. There was a door right at the top of the stairs.

Bonnie was moving toward it when Kol caught her arm, he shook his head, and gestured for her to get behind him. Bonnie glowered, and shook her head. She did not want to hide behind Kol. She was not some damsel in distress. Too bad for her Kol wasn't Prince Charming because he flashed in front of her before she could blink. When her glower deepened, Kol only had a rueful half-apologetic smile to spare.

Bonnie stayed behind Kol as the opened the door, ready to use her magic at a moment's notice. She knew what they would find on the other side, sort of. Now that she was closer, she could get a better feel for the energy, and it belonged to a very specific kind of supernatural. There was at least one witch in that room, and if she could somehow track all the magic within New Orleans, then she or he was a powerful witch or warlock. Powerful enough that Bonnie thought there was at least two people in the room. One person just didn't hold all that power. No matter how strong their magic was.

Kol pushed the door open, and she held her breath. Not being one to pass up an opportunity to make an entrance, he swung the door wide, and strolled through like he owned the place. Kol cast a glance around the room.

His voice sounded confident and strong, with just a hint of arrogance; "Well what do we have here?"

Bonnie followed him into the room, and saw for herself. It was an old-fashioned room with mahogany furniture and a large canopy bed. On the bed sat two twin girls. Bonnie said girls and not women because they couldn't be more than fifteen. They both had that soft young and innocent look about them. Fresh-faced some would say. Bonnie wondered if she had ever been that young, it seemed impossible somehow even though she was only eighteen.

The girls had to be twins they were so much alike. They both had long black hair that fell to their waist and their skin was pale. Not naturally pale, there was a hint of copper to it, as if all they needed were a few days in the sun for it darken. It was the kind of sickly pale you get from an illness or spending too much time in doors. It was not natural. Their facial features were broad and strong, bordering on masculine, but the delicate curve of the chin and the cupid's bow of the mouth made it just this side of feminine.

They gazed up at Bonnie and Kol, undisturbed by their entrance.

"You're new," the one on the left spoke softly.

"No, he's not one of Marcel's boys," the one of the right said.

"No, I'm not," Kol said, and he flashed a wicked smile.

"Kol they're witches," Bonnie hissed at him, she had realized suddenly and maybe even a little too late, that Kol did not know what they were. As a vampire, he couldn't sense their magic.

"Your point being?" Kol asked her.

Bonnie didn't like to learn that she had been wrong. What they were didn't matter to him.

"You – we can't, I won't," Bonnie insisted, trying not to alarm the girls as she reminded Kol of their original plan. She refused to be party to the death of witches unless there was no alternative.

"They've come to kill us," the one on the right said.

"You'd better hurry in case Marcel or one of his men show up," the one on the left said.

Bonnie balked. They weren't going to fight back? What was going on?

"As you wish," Kol said.

He flashed forward.

"Kol stop!" Bonnie cried.

He did, but he didn't look happy about it.

"You heard them!" he argued.

"Something doesn't feel right. Let's just – let's at least find out why they're helping Marcel first," Bonnie said, taking a breath to steady her nerves.

If they had willingly betrayed the other witches in the Quarter, then they would kill them. She didn't like it, but she was willing to do it. If they hadn't, well that would make Bonnie a cold blooded murderer, and that was something she didn't want to be.

"Fine," Kol's voice was barely a growl.

"Why are you helping Marcel?" he leaned down, capturing her gaze.

"He kidnapped us when we were young. We showed potential even then, and he gave us this spell when we turned ten, and we didn't want to do it, but we are trapped here. We had no other choice," she told him, voice dreamy.

"If you kill us, you'd be doing us a favor," the second girl spoke unprompted. "I hate this damned room. I haven't set foot outside of it in almost ten years."

"How would you like to escape instead?" Bonnie asked.

Kol frowned at Bonnie.

"Don't," the girl said. "There's not much use. No one can go against Marcel and live."

"We can," Bonnie insisted.

"Yeah, we can," Kol sighed, resigning himself to whatever plan she had in mind. Or so she thought. "But killing you is so much easier," he snapped the girl's neck as he spoke. In one fluid motion, he snapped the neck of the second girl.

"KOL!" Bonnie screamed, and a gust of wind so strong it shook the building was created by her anger. "HOW COULD YOU?" the wind continued to howl and rage.

Kol grabbed her arm, and dragged her from the room. Bonnie kicked him, and hit his arm, still channeling the wind as an outlet for the emotions that were threatening to overpower her.

"Time to go, Bon Bon."

"NO, Kol how could you?" she demanded again, hitting his arm as he pulled her along.

Kol stopped, cocked his head, listening. Listened intently to something that wasn't her.

 **XXX**

Kol had known Bonnie would be pissed at him for killing the two girls, but he'd also known it was the best solution. The tidiest way to make sure whatever magic Marcel had them doing stopped. If the witch who had cast a spell died, 9 times out of 10 the spell died with her. Kol was betting this was one of those times.

He dragged Bonnie halfway back through the mansion. They were nearing the party again when he heard voices. These were not the voices of idle partygoers or even vampires looking for somewhere private to take their victims.

"I saw them slip out, and you know Marcel said to keep an eye on them," the voice was a low, deep-rumbling bass. Kol didn't recognize the owner, but it sounded like it belonged to a big man.

"Relax, Carlton they snuck away to get busy. That witch he's running around with might be a bitch, but she's still a nice piece of ass," a second man's voice answered. This voice held a slow drawl, almost Southern, but not quite.

Kol growled deep in his throat at how they were talking about Bonnie. He would love nothing more than to tear out the man's throat, but he didn't want to start a war with the New Orleans vampires, well actually he did, but not while he had Bonnie with him.

"I don't care," the first man spoke again. "You know what Marcel will do to us if they slip away."

"I know, I know," the second man complained. "But you mark my words, we're going to walk in on them going at like a pair of wild animals. I know that's what I'd be doing if I had a piece of tail that looked like that."

Again, Kol growled quietly. He scarcely noticed Bonnie, who was continuously striking his arm. She was convinced the growl was aimed at her.

It did give him an idea. One he knew she might just try to kill him for suggesting, especially in her current furious state.

"You can get back to trying to kill me later, but for now, follow my lead, darling."

"What? No way! I am so pissed at you, Kol you have absolutely no idea!" Bonnie continued to rant.

Kol knew they didn't have time for this. Marcel's vampires would be within hearing distance soon. Knowing Bonnie might set him on fire, he did it anyway. He pressed his hand over her mouth, and pressed her against the wall.

"Shh, do you trust me?"

Bonnie bit him in answer.

"Ouch," Kol complained. "Fine, do you trust me to keep you alive?"  
Still staring daggers at him, Bonnie hesitated before slowly nodding.

"Good," he removed his hand.

"What the hell was that?"  
"Marcel's boys are on their way. They think we snuck out to fool around, and that's exactly what they're going to go on thinking."

"Um, no way. I'd rather we just kill all of them," Bonnie shot back.

"There's too many. There's no guarantee I'll be able to keep you safe," Kol practically growled the words out.

Bonnie's eyes widened, and Kol cursed under his breath, realizing he'd never used that tone with her before.

"Kol," Bonnie's voice had gone soft and she'd begun to say something. Maybe she was going to argue, maybe she was going to agree or maybe she was going to cry. Whatever it was, she never finished her sentence. Instead, she shook her head and said; "Never mind. Let's just get this over with."

"Ah, now there's the way to a man's heart."

"You don't have one," she retorted, head tilting up.

XXX

Bonnie didn't know what to say or do. She was furious with Kol, and she was going to kill him, but she hadn't been lying when she'd said she trusted him to keep her safe. If she didn't, she would have set him on fire, and made a run for it. But she didn't want to make out with him, at least not now. She was pissed as hell at him for murdering those witches, and whenever he kissed her, it made her head spin, and she didn't think clearly. She just wound up wanting more. So yeah, his plan would probably protect her at the expense of confusing her some more. Still they were backed into a corner. She tilted her head up, and pressed her lips to his.

Kol moved the kisses lower, kissing her neck, gently, nipping at the pulse in her throat. Her breathing hitched each time he bit down, and she gasped in pleasure. Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Her body writhed of its own volition. She pressed her hips against Kol's. She wanted to give herself a good kick for giving in to the pleasure so easily, but as quickly as the thought came, it faded as Kol's hands trailed down her sides. Teasing he stroked down her thighs and back up to cup her bum.

In a flash, Kol had lifted her up, pressing her hips against his. Bonnie gasped in shock, and wrapped her legs around his waist, holding on tighter to him, even with the wall behind her. She felt his hard length press against her, in places lower than her stomach, and she grew damp.

Kol slid a hand between their bodies, pushing her dress up.

"Kol – what are you?" Bonnie's voice came out in a hoarse whisper. Surprise made her freeze.

"They're not going to believe we've been gone for this long, and all we've done is kiss," his voice was low and gruff and he leaned in to kiss her again.

His kiss was long and deep, stealing her breath. Bonnie's mind was spinning again, but she refused to be distracted. She pulled away, breathless.

"Kol, seriously?" it wasn't her most eloquent moment, she'd admit it, but given the circumstances, it was the best she could do.

"Bonnie," his was that low growl again. "They'll be within earshot in less than a minute. We need to sell this."

"Kol," she chewed on her lower lip, trying to think, and coming up blank. Her head was reeling and she was just so turned on. The temptation to keep going was overbearing, but it was Kol, and they would no doubt get walked in on. That was the whole freakin' plan after all.  
"I'll make it feel good, darling. I promise," Kol said with a wicked smile.

Bonnie didn't trust herself to speak, instead she nodded.

Then he kissed her again and she was reciprocating the kiss. Hell, she was struggling to take off his jacket while he held her. With a low chuckle, Kol helped her get him out of it.

He slipped a hand between her legs again. Fingers tracing circles outside of her panties, a soft teasing movement.

Mind clouding with desire, Bonnie was undoing the top buttons of his shirt.

Kol was still only teasing her, and she was growing wetter. Soon she was moaning softly against his lips. She felt his smile.

Kol slid his hand inside her panties and thrust inside of her. Bonnie let out a low moan, head falling back against the wall. All thoughts of undoing his shirt vanished from her mind.

"Told yah," the deep voice of a man said, and it wasn't Kol.

Bonnie didn't have to fake a scream, in the heat of the moment she had completely forgotten their intent. She cried out, startled. Kol turned around, a low growl in his throat. If Bonnie hadn't known better, the way he growled would have made her believe he was the brother that was half werewolf.

"Sorry," the other man said, holding his hands up defensively.

Kol moved, letting Bonnie slid back down to her feet. He was careful to keep her body shielded by his until she arranged her dress back in place.

"There are spare rooms, if you'd like some privacy," the first man grinned.

Kol stepped forward, and the second man took a step back, the other man held his ground, but a flicker of uncertainty crossed his face.

"Kol," Bonnie's voice was low, cautionary. Her face felt too hot, and she was embarrassed at what she had agreed to do, even more than she was embarrassed at being caught doing it.

Kol glanced back over his shoulder at her, and winked. Her breathing was hitching, and he made her blush. Stupid as it might be, even after everything that had happened tonight, and was still happening, she couldn't help thinking about how hot he looked with his tuxedo all disheveled, and his hair all messy.

"Tell Marcel, we appreciate the hospitality, but it really is time we go somewhere more…private," Kol's face broke into a smile, but it was most definitely a threatening one.

Yet the threatening smile was as far as it went. The other two men stepped aside, and allowed them to pass without further incident. 

**Thank you to everyone who has read, faved and followed the story! Leave me a review! Check out fire-ismy-element on tumblr for masquerade wear, where you can also leave me a prompt or drabble request for Kennett, kalijah, stebekah and klaroline.**

 **Izzy**


	20. Chapter 20

***DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except non-canon plot and OC-characters***

 **Hey you lovely, lovely people I am back with another chapter.**

 *****IMPORTANT: Smut warning in this chapter! Skim it if you don't like that kind of thing**

 **CHAPTER 20**

By the time they had left the building, Bonnie's embarrassment had died away, and she was back to being furious with Kol. Those poor girls had been Marcel's hostages, and Kol had killed them because it was the easiest choice. The thought made her sick to her stomach.

As much as it tried her self-control, she waited until they were back in the hotel room before continuing the fight.

"You bastard! How could you kill them? They were just kids, who were held hostage against their will! In case you didn't realize!" Bonnie ranted. Her voice was a half-strangled cry. It pained her to think she had been a part of murdering two witches.

The look on Kol's face said he wasn't surprised that she had continued to yell, only that he wished she would stop. Bonnie knew it was useless, she could shout, scream, and rave all she liked, and it wouldn't change Kol. Not one bit. It wouldn't even make him feel bad.

"Because it was the quickest way to weaken Marcel's power," Kol said, looking less interested in the conversation by the second.

"And that makes it OK?" Bonnie demanded.

The seconds ticked by, and Kol didn't answer.

Once it became obvious to Bonnie, he wasn't going to say anything she continued. "So that's it then? That's your solution to everything? Someone is a threat to you. So, you just kill them? Like you did to Elena? Like you would have done to Jeremy if it wasn't for the curse?" her eyes had gone hard as flint just as her voice drained of all emotion. Being cold and unyielding was the only way she could talk about it, at least with Kol. She could lock away her emotions or she would start to cry or try to kill him. Neither, of which was a good idea right now.

"What do you want me to say, darling?" Kol answered, his expression was as empty as she felt. "We've been over this. I'm not sorry about the things I do."

"Yeah, well I don't like it. You're – you're a monster," Bonnie hissed the word, putting the disgust and revulsion she felt into that one word.

"Perhaps, but I learned to live with it a long time ago. I suggest you do the same."

"GOD DAMMIT, KOL!" Bonnie screamed. She did not want to break down, and start screaming again, but she was in a lot of pain. Right now, a good old-fashioned screaming match seemed like it would make her feel a lot less guilty.

"Go on then, scream and shout all you like, it won't change anything," he told her in a hollow voice.

"No, it won't because once someone is dead you can't take it back," she shook her head. She had known what Kol was like, but seeing firsthand how easily he killed it made her sick to her stomach. "Just stay away from me."

Bonnie backed away, and ran into the bathroom. She slammed the door shut behind her, and slid down on the floor, hugging her knees to her.

She hated what Kol had done, but most of all she hated herself for being complicit in it. She could have stopped him. She had known what he had been about to do. She couldn't have saved the first girl, but she could have saved the second. She could have used her magic for something good. Instead, she had stood by and watched, as useless as if she had no magic at all.

She didn't even know their names.

As horrible as it was, she was drawn to Kol. Evil, bloodsucking psychopathic monster that he was she was attracted to him. God help her, she was attracted to him. She was starting to like him. What did that say about her? What did that make her?

XXX

Kol stared at the bathroom door Bonnie had stormed through, mouth open. This was not how it was supposed to go. He had known she was furious. However, he had believed after their tryst tonight she would melt and forgive him. Even want more. Conceited as that might be.

Instead, she had stormed into the bathroom, and locked the door on him. Leaving Kol without a clue as to what he was supposed to do about it.

It had been the same with Celestia; he had never known how to reach out to her. She had thought he was a monster just like Bonnie did, and he could not argue with them because they weren't wrong.

He realized with a great deal of pain, that Bonnie's reaction to him was much the same as Celestia's. She had less of a conscience than her descendant, but even Celestia would sometimes struggle with what he was. One time he had killed a drunken bar patron for looking at her the wrong way. Kol remembered with a rueful grin, he had tortured the man first. That had not exactly gone over well with Celestia when she had walked in on the scene.

XXX

 _Celestia let out a half-strangled cry that let Kol know she was there. He turned slowly around, bloodlust abating when he realized whom it was._

" _Darling, this is not as bad as it seems," Kol began to say even before he had turned to face her._

" _No, it's worse," Celestia said, voice overcome with emotion._

 _Kol started toward her, and she held up a hand to stop him._

" _No, don't touch me," she looked at him with pure revulsion. "You're a monster."_

" _I'm a vampire."_

" _That excuses the bloodlust, not the torture," she shook head repeatedly as she backed away from him._

" _What is the difference?" Kol questioned, not understanding her distinction between the two. If he killed; what did the how, and why matter? Weren't the two equivalently sinful?_

 _As Celestia continued to shake her head at him, he realized they weren't in her eyes. Kol struggled to think of something to make it better, to fix the revulsion he saw in her eyes. But before he could, she turned, fleeing the room._

 _Kol stood rooted to the spot, fighting two irreconcilable instincts. The part of him that cared about Celestia, the part that half-remembered being human, wanted to give her the time she needed. The other part, the side of him that was a vampire, was battling the instinct to give chase. Having never mastered impulse control, it was a struggle he nearly lost._

 _With his captive now dead, he lacked an outlet for his frustration and rage at Celestia's rejection. Growling, he hit the wall. Hit it, over, and over again until the wooden walls of the small house fell down around him._

XXX

 _Kol could still recall how it had taken all his willpower, and self-restraint to stay away from Celestia. He took to drinking, and killing any of the locals that so much as looked at him funny. It wasn't one of his better periods, but it curbed the instinct to go after her._

 _The weeks that passed blurred together in a drunken, bloodlust-fueled dream. Nothing made sense at the time. All he could do was keep avoiding, Celestia. She didn't want to be anywhere near him, he couldn't go after her. No matter how much he wanted to, and instead each time he wanted to see her; he killed._

 _It went on._

 _Until one day, Celestia walked into the boarding room he was staying at. He thought he must be dreaming, but he wasn't._

 _Celestia took one look at the blood on his clothes, went outside, and returned with fresh water. She found a cloth, and a bar of soap, before approaching him. All the while Kol watched in stunned silence, terrified it was nothing more than a dream._

 _She crouched down in front of him, and wiped his hands clean first, taking care to remove every last drop of blood. The water was tinged pink within moments._

" _So this is what you do when I'm not around," she remarked, voice calm and low._

" _No," Kol struggled to articulate the word, having downed a few bottles of scotch earlier that day. "I was trying to-" he squinted trying to pronounce it. "Stay away."_

" _And a fine mess you've made," Celestia remarked with a sidelong glance at him._

" _I'm sorry," Kol slurred. And as soon as he said it, he wanted to kick himself for it. He was sorry, but that did not mean he should be admitting it to a human, to a simple commoner! He was Kol Mikaelson, Original Vampire, and he did not care or feel._

 _Except he did._

" _This stops," Celestia commanded._

 _Kol nodded._

 _She had helped clean him up, and get into fresh clothing. Shortly after the group of travelling gypsies they had been following, moved to the next town and they went with them. They travelled together for a little over a year, until she met her husband. It was not long after that Kol left, and while he was away, he kept his promise, and stopped slaughtering. Of course, what he deemed unnecessary was a different definition than Celestia used._

XXX

Kol grimaced, as he remembered how his promise had only lasted as long as her life. As soon as Celestia was gone, he returned to the monster he had been or should he say; the monster he had always been, and would always be. He knew he could not promise Bonnie anything, because he knew from experience he would not be able to keep that promise. He did not want to disappoint her or destroy her trust with false promises. Yet that was also how he knew he needed to leave her alone with her thoughts, just as he had done with Celestia.

 **XXX**

Bonnie had removed her makeup, and changed into the PJ's she kept in the bathroom, so she didn't forget them in the bedroom before her shower. She had done that once too many, and Kol had seen as much of her in a towel as he was going to.

She didn't emerge from the bathroom until it was hours later when she was sure Kol was asleep. To her surprise, the lights were turned off, and Kol was asleep. She could see his still form on the bed. Bonnie had half-expected to find him sitting in some dark corner of the room, just waiting to pounce.

Bonnie did not want to keep hiding in the bathroom, that was about as tempting as sleeping on the couch yet she didn't want to get into bed with Kol. She stood there frozen because she did not know what to do. She wondered if maybe she shouldn't just give him an aneurism, and force him to sleep on the couch, when his dark form stirred on the bed.

"Are you going to stand there all night, Bon Bon?" his voice drifted across the room, lazy and smooth as always.

It was annoying.

"No," Bonnie snapped. "I'm waiting for you to act like a gentleman and take the couch or –"

"Or what?" Kol asked, he flashed in front of her, invading her personal space.

"Or I'll leave," she threatened.

Bonnie needed him not to call her bluff. She couldn't leave yet, with so much else going on she'd completely forgotten to look for the stake. Without it, she couldn't get rid of Kol forever. Of course, she could still desiccate him, but then she ran the risk of him waking up, and hunting her down. Not something, she wanted.

Klaus she was willing to take her chances with. For all his scary talk about hunting down, and killing those who had wronged him, he never did spend much time looking for them. With him, it seemed it was enough that they kept running, always looking over their shoulder for him.

Kol was not like that. Kol would hunt her down to the end of the earth and time, and he would make her sorry. So no, she couldn't risk that. He needed to die, and she knew she would only get one chance, so she could not be impulsive. Not tonight, but she would avenge everyone he had ever wronged soon enough.

"And when Marcel's boys catch up with you?" he questioned.

Bonnie didn't have a good answer for that because she knew they outnumbered her by the hundreds.

"I'll kill them."

"Until they overpower you with sheer numbers. As a young witch, you're still coming into your powers."

"Ugh, don't talk about it like you're an expert. You're a vampire."

"My mother was the Original witch."

"Whatever, Kol. I'm still pissed at you. If this is how you're going to be then we can't work together," Bonnie crossed her arms, trying to come across as firm.

Kol moved in closer, like a hunter stalking his prey. Bonnie hated how he did that. She was not prey; she was a powerful witch. She was hunting him, even as he was hunting her.

"Isn't my ruthless, callous, evil monstrous behavior exactly what you need to take out Klaus?" his lips parted into an evil smirk. "You're powerful, and you're even cold sometimes, but are you truly bloodthirsty, darling?"

"For Klaus, I know I am."

"And if you're wrong?"

"I'm not," she said voice filled with the determination she felt.

"Is that a risk you can afford to take? Face it, against Klaus, you need me," his lips quirked upward into an arrogant smirk.

"You make me sick," Bonnie spat.

"Hate me all you like," he shrugged, and it was careless. How she felt about him seemed to matter little to him as long as she was willing to work with him. "But you need me, Bon Bon."

Bonnie paused to think. If she needed Kol against Klaus or not, was up for debate. But she did need to be close to him order to kill him so she didn't have much of a choice. Well she did, but walking out made killing him a hell of a lot harder.

"Fine, say you're right. So what? I can't –" she took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "I still can't work with you if you kill people at random."

"I'll attempt to curb my homicidal tendencies _but_ ," he was careful to emphasize the word. "I make no promises."

"Fine," she agreed against her better judgement, knowing it was the best deal she was going to get.

Bonnie just hoped she found the stake soon, and that Marcel was dealt with before long. The sooner he was dead, the sooner she could get on track with her other plan, but first Klaus had to go, then Kol. Or maybe the other way around, Bonnie wasn't sure which was smarter. God, she had tired of thinking, worrying, and stressing about her evil schemes. She rubbed her temples in frustration.

"Come to bed, Bonnie darling," Kol said, and his voice held sinful temptation.

"Don't get any ideas, I'm still angry as hell at you," she warned him.

"So noted," Kol agreed without missing a beat, which surprised Bonnie.

"And even if that shouldn't stop you," she added with a warning look. "I'm exhausted, and I will set you on fire if you try anything," because she knew better than to take him at his word.

"Definitely noted."

XXX

Bonnie lay staring at the ceiling. She had spent the better part of the past hour tossing and turning. Her mind was too busy going over everything that had happened. The murdered girls. Kol's promise that wasn't really a promise, and her feelings for him.

"Darling, I thought you were exhausted," Kol asked. It was obvious the statement was meant as a complaint.

"Am I keeping you awake?" she asked, voice dripping with honey.

"Yes, actually you are," Kol replied, drily.

"Good."

"Darling…" Kol's voice was soft.

"I can't sleep, okay?" Bonnie said, letting her frustration creep into her voice.

"I can help with that," he leaned on his arm, gazing at her and even in the darkness she could see his smile was wicked.

"I'm so not going to like this, am I?" suddenly she was hesitant.

"Quite contrary, Bonnie, I think you're going to like this very much," his voice held danger and heat now. She couldn't see him in the dark, but she could picture his eyes growing dark with that emotion she couldn't quite understand.

"Definitely not going to like this," she whispered.

Kol didn't answer, instead he flashed her a wicked smile, one that stopped her breath.

"Close your eyes," Kol said, voice filling with heat.

With bated breath, she did. Her trust of Kol only went so far, and less so after tonight. Closing her eyes with him present felt nerve-wracking, but she didn't think he would hurt her. In fact, she knew he wouldn't, and that was the problem. She did not want to trust Kol to keep her safe, and yet she did.

Bonnie gasped in surprise when she felt Kol kiss her, and he took advantage of the gasp to slip his tongue inside her mouth. Surprised and head spinning she kissed him back. She might not have if it had been anyone else, but no one else would have kissed with half as much skill as Kol. She ran her fingers through his hair. She loved the silky feel of it.

Kol lay down on top of her, trying not to put all his weight on her body. Frustration filled Bonnie, gentle wasn't what she wanted. She wanted comfort after this evening, and it didn't matter to her where that comfort came from, as long as she got it. And she didn't feel comforted if Kol was being careful. Letting her frustration show she nipped at his bottom lip. She felt him smile against her lips.

"Relax, darling," Kol murmured as he began to kiss his way down her neck.

"Before my brain stops functioning, I am so not having sex with you," she told him.

"Still angry I see," he pouted, leaning over her, arms resting on either side of her head.

"So, so angry," Bonnie chewed on her bottom lip, and nodded.

"Ah, I thought you modern women were liberated and all that jazz," Kol sighed. Leaning lower, he nibbled on her pulse line. Bonnie gasped in response.

"Forget it," she said. Awkwardly enough her voice had gone low and husky, luckily it was still firm.

She wrapped her legs around his hips, one hand stroking his abdomen in a slow, teasing gesture.

"Strictly business then. You won't even have to repay the favor," Kol's eyes glinted in the darkness.

"Sounds good to me," Bonnie agreed.

Kol kissed her, and she stifled a giggle, his kiss was gentle. Best and worst of all, it felt nice, really nice. It started to feel nice, and started to feel a whole lot of other things, when he started kissing her with more passion. Breath catching in her throat, Bonnie struggled to control herself. The feel of Kol's lips on hers were making her feel too hot.

Bonnie closed her eyes, and relaxed as Kol kissed along her neck. This was one of those decisions she would regret in the morning, but she wasn't caring about that right now. Tonight had been rough, hell the past few years had been rough. So what if Kol was a part of the problem? He could help fix it, at least for tonight.

Kol was nipping at her pulse line, something she enjoyed far more than she was willing to admit. The small gasps that escaped her revealed her enjoyment though. His hands played down her sides, feathering and teasing along her ribs, making her suck in her breath. If it had been anyone but Kol or even just any other night, the sensation would have made her giggle.

His hands continued their path downward, and she felt him tease the smooth skin of her thighs. Bonnie arched her back.

Kol pulled her panties down and slid two fingers inside of her, picking up where they had left off at the masquerade. He quickened the pace, thrusting faster and harder, and thumb circling her clit. Soon Bonnie didn't recognize the sounds she was making, it was just a continued chorus of moans. She was never loud in bed and it should have embarrassed her except she was too aroused to worry about it.

She felt something begin to build inside of her. She getting closer, she was about to climax.

Bonnie clutched Kol's hair, wrapping her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. She opened her eyes and met Kol's dark, intense stare. Then his lips curved into a wicked smile and she knew she was in trouble.

"Oh, no," she moaned. "What are you up to, Kol?" it came out in a husky whisper, but she was amazed she could speak at all.

"Trust me, darling," His eyes gleamed, matching his smile.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him at the same as she bit her lip from pleasure. Two opposing emotions playing out at the same time.

Kol winked at her, and moved lower.

She gasped in shock at the sensation of his lips against her ankle, and at the same time, she missed the feeling of his fingers inside her. His change of tactics had stopped her orgasm in its track and she moaned, impatient. While he trailed kisses up her leg, teasing with his tongue and lips, as Bonnie got damper and damper. When she was growling with impatience, he was where she needed him.

Bonnie felt the pressure begin to build again and this time he didn't stop. Kol kept going, licking and sucking until she forgot everything. Her head swam and she felt the tightness begin to build. She came with a scream.

Eyes closing, she lay back against the pillow, resting.

Kol stretched out on his side, watching her with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Wow – just wow," Bonnie breathed, a laugh escaping her.

"All too happy to oblige," Kol replied, making the word sound dirty.

"Sure you don't want me to return the favor?" she asked, still not opening her eyes. If she didn't open her eyes it wasn't real, it was just a great, dirty fantasy.

"I'm a vampire."

"So?" she peeked open an eye to look at him. Of all the answers she had expected, that wasn't one of them.

"So my darling Bonnie, I'd only be sated for a few minutes with you in my bed. And I believe you are exhausted so…"

"Point taken," she stifled a yawn. "That was a really good idea," she murmured already feeling the first tendrils of sleep.

She might have dreamed it, but she thought she felt Kol's arms wrap around her.

 **XXX**

Kol couldn't sleep. Bonnie slept in his arms her soft breathing and feel of her snuggling against him should have eased him to sleep, but it didn't. In a thousand years one of the most agonizing forms of torture, Kol had discovered was insomnia. It was not something that plagued him often, but when it did, it hurt.

Tonight his inability to sleep was due to the haunting memories that Bonnie had helped to resurface. Being around her brought back memories of Celestia, and his time with her. In many ways; it was one of the happiest times in Kol's existence, in others, it was also the worst. He always did his best to keep the memories at bay, but having to relive them with Bonnie had brought them back in full force. They were forcing their way to the surface and reopening old wounds in the most painful ways possible. It was revenge for all the years, in which they lay forgotten. It had to be.

Kol knew that his feelings for Celestia were all a part of some mystical bond. He had been drawn to her because she was of Bonnie's bloodline, but that did not make his emotions any easier to sort through. He'd loved her, in a fashion and then he'd lost her. First to another man and then to death.

He had a lot of memories from their time together. Most of them too painful to think about. Yet there was one memory in particular that gave him a twisted, bittersweet pleasure to think about. If he closed his eyes, he could still picture the scene, hear it, even smell the sweet, sweet scent of blood.

XXX

 _Kol leaned over Hans._ _His head hung low, having dipped lower as the day wore on. He'd been at it for close to 12 hours and he still wasn't sated. Though he was beginning to fear his victim would pass out and that would spoil his fun._

 _He bit into his wrist and force-fed his blood to Hans. The effect was immediate. He watched with sadistic pleasure as the blood began to heal him. Then once Hans was patched up, his lips parted in a smile._

" _Please let me go," Hans rasped, voice hoarse. "Or kill me now."_

" _I wonder," Kol tapped the blade of his knife against his palm, again and again. "Do you think Celestia begged for mercy in her last hours?" the knife made a slapping sound whenever it hit the outstretched palm of his hand. "You do remember, Celestia don't you? Your wife? The one that was too good for you."_

" _Go to Hell," Hans hissed._

" _I believe we're already there," Kol smiled, but it was not a happy smile. "I'll ask again," slap, slap, slap. It was the only sound in the room. "Do you think she begged for mercy?"_

" _No, it wouldn't be like her," Hans spat. "She didn't love you. You know you're doing all this to avenge a woman, who never loved you."_

 _It wasn't news to him. He'd always known Celestia didn't love him, but he didn't like hearing it. Especially not from the man she had married. Kol felt his rage boil over, and a deadly calm filled him. He felt his expression and eyes go dead, and saw the real fear that crept over Hans._

" _No, it wouldn't," he agreed._

 _He changed knives. The one he had been using was a good-sized dagger and it wasn't what he needed for his next job._

 _Taking his time and going inch by inch Kol skinned Hans. It may have been the worst thing he had ever done in a thousand years, with one exception, being unable to save Celestia._

 _He worked away until he no longer heard Hans's pains of scream or the moans. After a while, his body went limp and Kol realized he had died. It didn't matter, he would wake as a vampire and when he did, he'd have a surprise ready for him._

 _When Hans woke, Kol was waiting for him along with a man he'd found on his way home from work. He compelled Hans, who had healed from the skinning when he turned, to feed. He would be a vampire._

 _Once Hans had had that first taste of blood, he drained the man, and licked his lips._

 _Kol grinned with a sinister feeling of self-satisfaction and loathing at once. Then he snapped his neck and locked him in an iron tomb, in Germany. His burial place for close to 600 years now._

 _He kept Hans in there as the years went by. Every year on the anniversary of Celestia's death, he would let him out. In part, it was to punish Hans for his failure to protect her, but it was his own form of punishment for himself. He should never have left her, and trusted that peasant husband of hers to keep her safe. In the end, Kol was the one who had failed her, and he knew it._

 _Hans would succumb to the desiccation by the next year so Kol would feed him and torture him some more before throwing him back in there. It was sadistic, even by his standards he knew that. He just didn't care._

 _Each year Hans would shout the same thing repeatedly. It had become a mantra that grated at what little was left of Kol's soul; "She begged me to save the children! She sacrificed herself for them!" Hans must have screamed it over, and over a million times by now. When Kol had been back last time, over a hundred years ago, he still clung to his feeble excuse._

XXX

Kol grinned ruefully, he had intentionally hidden this from Bonnie. He had kept Hans alive, making his punishment for failing Celestia eternal, as his own was.

 **Outside of Marcel's bar**

She arrived in New Orleans as a black clad figure stepping out of a black car. For dramatic effect, she stepped out, making a show of her long legs and shiny black pumps.

It succeeded.

Everyone in the vicinity was watching the mysterious figure, who arrived at the masquerade hours too late. The party was at its peak, she had missed most of the evening, but that had been her intent.

She stepped fully out of the car, pausing a moment to take in her appearance. She was dressed in a one-shoulder little black dress from Prada. Her dark skin shone with the make-up she used to give herself a sun kissed glow. Her lips glinted ruby red, and her hair hung loose in crimped curls, covering in part the black satin mask she wore. She was dressed to kill.

A lot can change in a few centuries, she thought as she watched Kol slip away with a young woman. Yet nothing at all.

She walked into the bar and it was not long before she found him.

"Marcel," she said in a half-whisper, lips curving into a smile.

His eyes met hers and he broke into a wide grin.

 **Thanks so much to everyone that has reviewed, followed and favorited. And I'm back on tumblr, fire-ismy-element so follow me there for info or leave me a prompt. Leave a review! What do you think of Bonnie and Kol's argument? And the events that followed? What do you think is going on with the woman at the end? Let me know**

 **Talk to you next week!**

 **Izzy**


	21. Chapter 21

***Disclaimer: I own nothing except non-canon plot and OCs***

 **I'm back with another chapter lovely people! Hope you like it**

 **To the guest reviewers, so sorry about "killing you" and the wait! If you have a tumblr you can always leave me questions about when I update there.**

 **CHAPTER 21**

"Celestia, what bring you to my neck of the wood?" Marcel asked.

They were alone in his office. The sounds of the masquerade and partyers was muffled in here; she had to strain to hear them.

 _Impressive carpentry_ , she thought with approval.

Celestia took her time, pausing instead to study his office. It was her intention to haul out the suspense, and she was doing so artfully. His study hadn't changed much in the past century. It was still done, in dark wood, and overtly masculine. Pictures; mostly black and white ones, hung in black frames on the wall depicting famous musicians that had played in Marcel's bar over the years. She returned her attention to Marcel, as if the photographs were unimpressive.

"I heard you were having some _Original_ trouble," she replied, trailing her nails along her chair arm. Marcel had sat down behind his desk with her in the visitors chair for a reason, a power play. She wasn't worried, she'd always known how to work Marcel. "And I thought I could help," her smile was wicked.

"Not much gets past you," Marcel said, with a breezy laugh.

"I know things," Celestia shrugged carelessly. She had paid dearly to keep her gifts; she might as well put them to good use.

"And is that the only reason you blew into my town, baby girl?" his voice was silky smooth, seductive, and he smiled in that he way had. That smile was pure sex.

"Of course not," she flashed him a smile of her own. Unlike his, it was a practiced smile of seduction. It held nothing real, but men they could never spot the lie. Whether it was because they didn't want to or couldn't, she was never sure. Either way, the smile never failed to get her what she wanted.

Marcel moved toward her, stalking and graceful. She smiled invitingly, playing her part.

Marcel towered over her briefly, before leaning down, and kissing her. Celestia kissed him back. His kiss was familiar, and it brought back a flood of memories from the 20's. In the past, they had had a good time together. And like always, even after decades apart they were still capable of it, Celestia realized.

"Race you to the bedroom," Celestia teased, pulling back.

"Sure you remember where it is, baby girl?"

"What's wrong? Scared of losing to a girl?" she teased, remembering Marcel's competitive streak.

Marcel was about to reply with what was no doubt an over-cocky remark, but Celestia didn't give him the chance. She pushed him aside, and was vampire running toward the door, before he even knew what was happening.

"Cheater," she heard Marcel growl before he took off after her.

They ran through the house, knocking each other over, and fighting like little kids to get there first. Marcel had managed to get past her. He was running ahead of her up the stairs. She grabbed his leg, and he went down hard. Marcel landed with his whole body flat against the stairs; Celestia climbed over him, and just made it into the bedroom at the top of the stairs first.

"Still too slow, Marcel!" she cried victoriously.

Marcel flashed into the room, and pulled her into his arms.

"Maybe I let you win."

"No way, your ego wouldn't stand for it," Celestia said, she was tugging playfully at his shirt collar. White had always been her favorite color on Marcel. It made his eyes look even darker and more intense than they already were.

"You never were one for stroking a man's ego," he commented.

"You mean boring?" Celestia smiled, wickedly.

"That's not what I'd call it," he nipped at her bottom lip.

Oh, how she loved that.

"Don't pout, darling. I'll stroke other things," Celestia said, unbuckling his best.

 **XXX**

Afterward Celestia traced her nails playfully down Marcel's chest.

"How's that spell working for you?" she purred.

"Excellent, beautiful. The Quarter witches are completely under my thumb, all thanks to you."

Celestia laughed happily.

Marcel wrongfully believed she had come across that spell while travelling through Italy 400 years ago. Of course, fool that he was, he also believed she had shared it with him because she was in love. In actuality, Celestia had created the spell that tracked magic. She had shared it because it suited her needs.

Predictably, it was not long before Marcel fell asleep. He was always out like a light after sex. Celestia did not sleep so easily, but she tried. She was beginning to drift off to sleep, managing to block out the sounds of Marcel's snores. Her eyelids dipped closed when there was a pounding on the door. Next to her, Marcel jerked awake. Irritated she pulled the covers up.

"Come in," Marcel said, surprisingly awake for someone, who was just snoring seconds ago.

A burly bodyguard type opened the door. Celestia paid him little attention. Bodyguards all looked the same to her. They were all hulking mountains of men, with hulking muscles. Physical tone made little difference in vampire strength, so as intimidating as he might look, that was not how to judge a vampire's strength. As a result, Celestia had discovered vampire bodyguards were rarely more than glorified goons, and were just as easily disregarded.

"They're dead," the bodyguard said.

"Who's dead?" Marcel said, gone was his easy charm.

Celestia wondered how many men Marcel had lost to Kol and Bonnie. She was also curious, how he felt about it. Was he upset because it weakened his power or did he truly grieve for them? These were not new questions to her. Marcel had always been a bit of an enigma; she never knew how much he really felt or cared. If he did at all. All she knew was that he was charming, and power hungry, which implied ruthlessness, but not necessarily heartlessness.

"The witches, the twins," the bodyguard betrayed a hint of fear. "They were found with their necks snapped when their breakfast was served."

"Kol," Marcel said, and let out a string of epitaphs.

 _My, things sure are getting interesting fast,_ Celestia thought to herself. For appearances sake, she needed to pretend to be on Marcel's side.

"The twins!" she said, widening her eyes and raising her voice intentionally, she wanted to come across as shocked.

"Yes," Marcel ground the word out between clenched teeth. "It was Kol and that witch of his!"

"So what are you going to do about it?" Celestia said, fiercely. She leaned forward and looked him in the eye. "This is your city, are you going to let him get away with it?"

"No, I'm going to kill every last witch in New Orleans, and then I am going to make him watch as I kill his witch."

"Good."

Celestia kissed Marcel passionately, ignoring the bodyguard entirely. Thanks to him, she was going to get exactly what she wanted.

 **XXX**

Bonnie woke, stressed. She'd done something stupid last night, but what?

Then the whole sordid affair came rushing back. At once, she grew embarrassed, and heat coursed through her.

Telling herself not to panic, she got out of bed, and fled to the bathroom before Kol woke up. Locking the door and turning on the shower, she thought about her options. Bonnie was beginning to panic in spite of her best efforts because she could not think of anything. She realized she wanted to call Caroline; that is what she needed. A real girl talk. Better yet, she could met Lucy for lunch or even better, they could have breakfast. Breakfast was sooner, and in this case, sooner was definitely better.

Bonnie called Lucy, and told her cousin to meet her for breakfast at _Le Petit d'jeuner_ in an hour. Lucy sounded groggy, but promised to be there. She got out of bed while they were still on the phone.

She showered, and got ready, changing into a sundress she kept in the bathroom. It was for emergencies only – in other words, for when she forgot to bring clothes in with her. She hated traipsing past Kol in a towel. He could never resist commenting. Afterwards she crept out of the bathroom, hoping Kol was still asleep.

No such luck.

He was lounging on the couch, texting. Bonnie thought it was so weird whenever Kol did something modern. Especially if it involved technology.

Kol glanced up.

"Marie will be in early," he said. His words were casual, but his eyes weren't. There was a wicked glint in them, and she felt herself turn red in response. She blushed deeper because with one look he could make her remember last night.

"Good. I'll meet you there," Bonnie answered, struggling to sound calm.

Kol's wicked expression gave way to surprise.

"Where are you going?" he said. He scrutinized her from head to toe.

 _Ugh,_ Bonnie thought. She hated the guy "once-over" or whatever it was called. It never failed to make her squirm, but because it was Kol, she fought not to let her discomfort show.

"I'm meeting Lucy for breakfast. So I'll see you at _The Coven_ later today," she smiled as brightly as she could under the circumstances. She could be casual too.

"If you insist," Kol shrugged. "Do you want me to walk you?"

This time it was Bonnie's turn to give him a weird look.

"Umm, no," she told him flatly. The whole point of the breakfast was to get some space from Kol, a short break to let her think. It occurred to her though, that was probably one of his weirdly old-fashioned habits, and then the question made more sense. She decided not to ask what was wrong with him and shrugged it off.

"I get it. The two of you are going to talk about how hot I am again," he winked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, already turning to leave.

"I'll see you later," she said over her shoulder.

"Don't tell Marie that Lucy is here," Kol said, raising his voice enough to be heard.

She halted, and turned to look at him.

"Why?" she was both impatient and suspicious, she let it creep into her voice.

"Because that would be the equivalent of announcing to Marie that we don't trust her."

"We don't trust Marie, but for that matter I don't exactly trust you either. Isn't that kind of our thing? We trust no one?"

"All a part of the fun, darling," he still sounded cocky. But then, Kol always sounded cocky. Too cocky, too sure of himself, too smooth and too rash. That was Kol.

"Fine, whatever," Bonnie heaved a sigh.

XXX

Bonnie arrived before Lucy. She picked a table at the back of the café, near the windows. She chose the seat that let her look out at the whole room. It might be a sign she was becoming paranoid or a sign that every vampire in the city wanted her dead, except one. She wasn't sure which. Did it count as paranoia if there was just cause? Bonnie wasn't sure, but she didn't think so.

She left her jacked on the table, and ordered coffee, deciding to wait to eat until Lucy was there.

When Lucy still wasn't there when she sat back down with her coffee, she texted her. Moments later, her phone chimed.

' _Running late, cuz. But I'm on my way!'_

Since she was in for a bit of a wait, Bonnie took the folder out of her purse. It contained all her research on limb regrowth, both medically, and magically. As well as her own notes. She didn't like leaving this particular folder where Kol could find it. Bonnie was convinced he was the type to snoop.

She was in the process of muddling through an article on research done with amphibians. And she meant muddling because having only taken 10th grade health, most of the medical jargon went over her head. Unless of course she'd heard it on _Greys Anatomy_. She'd found an app that translated medical terms, which made it easier. Now the really tricky part was her general lack of knowledge about biology. Still Bonnie felt confident she was following the main point.

The article talked about research that sounded like something straight out of _Spiderman._ Or that's where the film maker got the idea. Bonnie figured that was probably more likely.

Just as Bonnie was finishing the article, Lucy slumped into the chair in front of her, loudly.

"My God, cuz! I am hung over! The people of New Orleans know how to party!" she sounded tired, but the good kind of tired.

"Rough night?" Bonnie asked, smiling.

"Rough morning," Lucy corrected. "But so worth it," Bonnie was tidying up her papers, and Lucy noticed. She snatched one, and whistled as she skimmed it. "This is some heavy stuff. You can tell me about it after I've had coffee."

"That's actually not why –" Bonnie tried, and failed to deter her.

"Uh-uh, you don't do whatever you're trying to do alone. We are so discussing this."

"Fine," Bonnie agreed, knowing she was defeated. There was no way Lucy would let go of this, she might as well consult another witch. Preferably, before Lucy mentioned it in front of Kol.

Lucy returned minutes later with piping hot coffee, and wasted no time.

"So what's up?" and she did not say it in a casual way, this was the Spanish Inquisition, Bennett style.

"My –" Bonnie hesitated, not sure what to call Jeremy. Remembering how he had dumped her, and that Lucy thought she was sort of with Kol, she went with the term that fit Lucy's perception of the situation best. "Ex-boyfriend lost his arms, and I want to help him."

"And how did he lose them?" Lucy asked, blowing on her coffee.

"Kol."

"Woah – hold up! Full story, now!" she demanded, holding her hands up dramatically and giving Bonnie an intense look.

Taking a sip of coffee, Bonnie gathered her thoughts before answering. Then she told Lucy the whole story. Elena, Jeremy, Shane, and his failed attempt to raise Silas.

"That's messed up," Lucy said after hearing the story. She shook her head. "So why are you with Kol? I'm assuming you aren't impressed with how he stopped Silas from rising."

"It's complicated."

"I'll say," Lucy murmured. Then she looked at Bonnie levelly. "But whatever you are or aren't trying to pull on him, be careful."

"I'm always careful," Bonnie said, going for a non-committal answer.

"And how do you know this Jeremy guy won't risk waking Silas again by looking for this mystical cure that may or may not exist?" Lucy said, raising an eyebrow.

"Because Elena's gone," Bonnie said honestly. Without Elena Jeremy had no motivation to find the cure. Sure, there was the hunter's prophecy to kill Silas, but Jeremy was not interested in being a hunter.

"In that case, we've got work to do."

Bonnie stared at her. She blinked. Finally, she understood that Lucy was offering to help.

"Thanks," she said, meaning it.

"Hey, what's family for?" Lucy answered, and her smile was sly.

Bonnie thought if nothing else, this trip to New Orleans had brought her and Lucy closer. It was a nice feeling; Bonnie had missed having family around since her Grams died.

Bonnie and Lucy talked for another hour before she realized she could not put it off any longer. If she did not go to _the Coven_ soon Kol would come looking. If for no other reason than he would not tell Marie anything without her. He was just like that.

"Do you trust Kol?" Bonnie asked.

"Not further than I can throw him without magic," she answered right away then broke into peals of laughter.

"But you are sort of working for him?" she kept pushing, wanting to know where Lucy stood.

"Yeah, sure, but make no mistake, I'm in it for the money, cuz. And even then, I'm a witch before a business woman," Lucy said in that straightforward, honest way she had. "So what's this about?"

"Kol thinks it would be bad if Marie knew you were here, and since it's Kol's idea, I'm not sure I agree."

Lucy went quiet, thinking about it. Finally, she said: "From what I hear about Marie Laveaux it's dangerous to cross her, and if you guys have this whole arrangement going that hinges on trust, I would listen to Kol on this one. If she thinks you don't trust her, who knows what she'll imagine you're up to."

"And who knows what she'll do then," Bonnie said. "Damn, I really hate it when Kol's right."

"Just never let him know it or he'll be even more of an egotistical ass than he already is," Lucy said, rolling her eyes.

"God, could you imagine?" she would have laughed except the idea of Kol getting even more arrogant was terrifying.

 **XXX**

Caroline was tired of Klaus. Irritating him while shopping had helped, but she was just seeing way too much of him. At least that was how she felt until he made his next announcement.

"We're leaving for New Orleans today, sweetheart."

"Wait – really?" Caroline grinned, bouncing from foot to foot.

Whatever was going on New Orleans, one thing was clear; Bonnie needed her. That meant Caroline needed to be in New Orleans too.

"Yes, really," Klaus replied, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Great!" she clapped her hands, excited. "But why now? I thought we were staying longer."

"I spoke to Kol, and he sounds rather taken with Bonnie so I don't believe our arrival will disrupt their courtship," Klaus said, and he was smirking. Self-satisfaction was written across his face.

"I can't believe you talked Bonnie into seducing Kol. It's totally weird. I mean –" she made a face.

"I guess you underestimated how much she wants revenge," Klaus answered with a shrug. He too had been surprised by Bonnie's desire for revenge. He had underestimated the young witch.

"It's still weird," Caroline stated with an eye roll. "Also I want to talk to Stefan," she her held hand out.

"What brings this on?" he asked, glancing down at her hand.

"Well I figure since so far I've upheld my end of the deal, it's within my rights to check up on him. Make sure he's alright," she informed him with a sweet smile.

"As you wish, sweetheart," Klaus agreed, but there was something about his smile that Caroline didn't trust or like. He was up to something she just knew it.

"But what?" she said, the words came out slowly, betraying the suspicion she felt. "What's the catch? There's always a catch with you."

"No catch, love. It's only fair given our agreement."

She narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out his game.

"But you don't do fair, and there's always a catch with you. _Always_ ," Caroline repeated the word for emphasis.

"I only want your continued cooperation, sweetheart," Klaus' smile was open, charming even, but there was a dark gleam in his eye. Something smug that said he was getting exactly what he wanted.

Caroline studied him closely for a few more seconds. She decided in the end that she knew what he was doing.

"Okay, great," she smiled because she was onto him. "But this won't make me like you."

"I'm hurt," he mocked, clutching his heart.

"Yeah, yeah," she waved it away. "Just call him already."

Klaus took out his cell phone. Caroline felt the seconds tick by slowly as he went through the process of video calling whoever had Stefan. Probably one of his remaining hybrids or a compelled vampire.

"Hello," Klaus said, just this side of chipper.

"Klaus, what can I do for you?" Caroline couldn't see the screen, but the voice was male. It also wouldn't be a stretch to call his tone of voice subservient, for lack of a better word.

Caroline raised eyebrows, watching the conversation unfold. She was by nature impatient. Right now, she really wanted to talk to Stefan, and this was taking way too long in her heightened state of urgency.

"Put Stefan on, Caroline is anxious to speak with him," Klaus gave an order, but it sounded conversational, friendly even.

Caroline rolled her eyes at that. Klaus thought he was so good at manipulating people, but his game was so transparent. Now Katherine Pierce knew how to manipulate. Caroline thought Klaus could do with a few lessons from the doppelganger.

"Sure thing," the man on the other end answered.

A moment later, still too long in Caroline's mind, Klaus handed her the phone. Stefan was on the other end, holding it up so all she could see of him was his face. That was fine though because he looked better. He wasn't bruised and bloodied like last time. He was clean, and his hair was styled. An obvious improvement. The only thing that was wrong was that he still looked blank. Not carefully composed and serious, but detached and uninterested.

That bothered Caroline.

"Hey," Caroline said, aiming for cheery and upbeat.

"Hello," Stefan said.

She was already wandering away from Klaus, and toward the bathroom. It was the only place she would get any privacy.

"You're welcome!" Klaus called after her.

Caroline made a face at Stefan, and rolled her eyes. She might have imagined it, but she thought his lips curved upward, just a little.

"He's impossible," Caroline complained, as she was closing the bathroom door.

"I heard that!" Klaus huffed.

"I know!" she replied, grimacing for Stefan to see again. This time she was sure he smiled. It wasn't a real smile, but it was close enough. "How are you? Are you better? Because you look better," the words came pouring out.

"I am, and I hear that's your doing."

"I guess," Caroline shrugged, uncomfortable with the credit.

"You should have let me die, Caroline," Stefan said, he sounded almost angry. "I've got nothing left."

"Yeah, right," Caroline snorted. "You mean like how you would have let me die?"

"Not the point," Stefan said, and his voice was hollow. That in itself was frightening. Normally it was his voice more than his face, that revealed his emotions. If his voice was hollow it was just plain scary.

"But seriously, they're not still hurting you, are they?"

"No," Stefan said.

"So why are you still there?" Caroline said it as fast as she could. It was a question she had been dreading because she knew she would not like the answer.

"I'm told it's temporary. I'm sure Klaus means for captivity to force your hand. Ensure you honor the deal, you know the kind of looming threats he likes."

"All too well," Caroline said because she didn't know what else to say.

"Bye Caroline," Stefan hung up before she could argue or say goodbye.

She stood frozen, trying to make sense of it. At once, she felt both better and worse after speaking to Stefan.

XXX

Caroline would have been impressed with the speed Klaus got them packed and back on the road if he hadn't cheated. Somehow, she just didn't find it as impressive when he accomplished it via compelled bell hops. Klaus had been perfectly content to let them do all his packing, unlike Caroline, who had done most of it on her own. She hadn't been able to dissuade Klaus from having them do some of it, but she had managed to do most of her own work. Still it went faster because each time one of her absurdly many bags was packed, someone was there to run it to the car.

"Doesn't it bother you to have strangers touching all your things?" Caroline asked. They were in the car and on their way to New Orleans. They'd been having this discussion for over an hour, mostly going round in circles.

"No, I'm not a commoner, love. I have minions for these sorts of things," Klaus replied, with a sideways smile that could only be classified as a smirk.

"God, you are like so totally archaic," Caroline said, she was laughing and shaking her head. Sometimes Klaus was just so Klaus.

"It's not my fault you 21st century people have completely forgotten why money and power are worth having," Klaus said with a scoff.

"No way! Having strangers touch your things – your underwear all so you can lord around like a big shot is totally creepy!"

"Creepy?" Klaus quirked an eyebrow, and the slight upward twitch of his lips, revealed he was fighting a smile.

"Yes, creepy! I don't want some compelled minion touching my underwear just because some immoral psychopath told him to," she argued.

"Well when you put it like that," Klaus said, voice dripping with amusement.

"Oh, whatever," Caroline huffed.

Silence fell between them.

"Immoral psychopath?" Klaus said after a few minutes, and then he burst into laughter. "That's really not one of your better insults," he sounded amused.

"You are so impossible! Why do I even bother?" she rolled her eyes, but she was almost smiling. Just the slightest upward curve of her lips.

Silence descended upon them again. Caroline didn't really mind. In some ways, she liked it better because that was the thing with Klaus. If they bantered, he would find a way in. She didn't want that. It felt too normal, besides it reminded her that he wasn't all bad, and that reminded her that they used to be friends. Why did Klaus always have to ruin everything?

"Caroline, love?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it true Americans play car games or is that only in films?"

"No, we do. Why do you ask?" honestly was surprised to learn Klaus watched movies. She couldn't picture it. Watching movies just seemed too modern, but she didn't say it out loud in case that made Klaus think they should watch a movie together or something.

"Just curious. I thought it was a rather silly thing," something about the way he said it made her think he was just trying to make small talk.

"It's supposed to be fun, but really it's just less boring than driving," Caroline said. "I used to play car games with my mom and dad. Until it made one of them crazy or they started to fight."

"The life of an only child, I presume."

"Yeah, what was it like growing up with all your siblings?"

"Noisy," Klaus said with a rueful grin.

Caroline laughed in spite of herself.

XXX

Bonnie arrived at _the Coven,_ and saw Kol dancing with Marie. The second she entered the building, Kol looked up and their eyes connected. A dazzling smile lit up his face, and Bonnie's heart started beating double time.

Marie noticed his stare, and turned to see what had captured his attention. Her expression didn't change, but she followed Kol over. Only he paused in front of Bonnie, Marie kept going.

"Back room. Now," Marie called over her shoulder.

"You'll have to excuse Marie, darling, she believes she rules us all," Kol said, and winked.

"I know the type," Bonnie answered, thinking of Klaus.

Kol kissed her cheek. Bonnie let him, wondering how much was for Marie's benefit, and how much because she liked it. She remembered last night with a blush. Her blush deepened when she remembered Celestia's prophecy about how they were destined to be together.

They followed Marie into the back room, only pausing long enough for Bonnie to say hello to Jimmy. She was beginning to really like the older bartender. One of her favorite things about him was his feud with Kol. In her opinion, it showed sound judgement, and sound character. What her own attraction to Kol said about her, she didn't want to think about.

Marie was sitting on the office desk when they entered.

"How did it go last night?" Marie fired the question before Bonnie had even sat down.

Bonnie thought if they had come straight here from the masquerade, it still wouldn't have been fast enough for Marie. She was beginning to see what Kol meant. Marie really did think she was in charge. In charge of her, and that did not sit well with Bonnie.

Intending to irritate Marie, Bonnie took her time sitting down. Kol did not answer the question either, and neither did he sit down. Instead, he chose to stand behind Bonnie, one hand resting on her shoulder. One of them was embarrassed about last night and it sure wasn't Kol.

"We found the source," Bonnie said, having taken her time.

"And destroyed it. Marcel was using some kind of crystal," he squeezed her shoulder.

Suddenly his choice to stand made a lot more sense to Bonnie.

"A crystal?" Marie questioned. Her eyes had gone wide; this was obviously not the answer she was expecting. "What sort of crystal?" her eyes narrowed again, suspiciously.

"I didn't recognize it, but I didn't get a good look before Kol smashed it," Bonnie lied, pleased with her little jab at Kol.

"It was green," Kol added. "I've never seen it's likeness before. Though we suspected it may have been spelled."

"How very…odd," Marie said, drawing the words out. "But I suppose it matters little," she waved it away with a flick of her long, slim fingers. "Now we can kill vampires."

"Just out of curiosity, you aren't planning some big battle are you?" Bonnie asked because she didn't think it was a good idea for several reasons. One of the primary ones being that she was pretty sure the vampires outnumbered them. And if they didn't, it was a hell of a lot easier to make new vampires than witches.

"Non, child," her smile turned sinister. "I think we should take them out one by one."

"Irrelevant," Kol dismissed her tactic. "I want you to help me with Marcel. We're going to terrorize him."

"Great," Bonnie said, sarcastically. If she was going to kill vampires, she preferred to just get it over with. Deal with it head on, not these mind games that Kol liked so much.

"I am going to enjoy the months to come," Marie said, eyes twinkling.

"I'll drink to that," Kol announced. He took Bonnie's hand leading her out of the room. By that, Bonnie meant he half-dragged her from the room.

She wouldn't have gone except she wanted to know what kind of scheme he was working on now. That, and the full impact of how many vampires she was going to have to kill before she even got to Kol and Klaus was beginning to sink in. Bonnie wouldn't even have bothered with the New Orleans vampires at this stage, if they weren't her most pressing threat. Neither Kol nor Klaus wanted her dead, but the New Orleans vampires did, and she would never be able to rest easy until they were gone.

Bonnie and Kol sat down at the bar. Jimmy smiled, and winked at Bonnie, while somehow managing to ignore Kol entirely.

"I think he's playing favorites because you're a girl, darling," Kol said, smiling ruefully.

"I think it's because you're an ass, and an Original vampire," Bonnie retorted.

Jimmy guffawed from where he was listening in further down the bar.

"I'm offended," Kol said, but his eyes danced with good-natured teasing.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She was getting used to Kol, and that meant getting used to his teasing. Unless it was actually important, he didn't take it seriously. She was beginning to realize Kol took almost nothing seriously.

Kol reached over the top of the bar, and took the scotch bottle.

"Jimmy should just move the liquor out of reach," Bonnie commented.

"Don't yah think I've tried that?" Jimmy grumbled, and frowned at Kol. "He just leaps over the damned counter!" his frown deepened as he lumbered toward them.

"At least this way, he gets to keep the counter between us," Kol told her as he unperturbed poured them each a glass of scotch.  
"I'm sorry about him, Jimmy," Bonnie said. She tried to pay for their drinks, but Kol knocked her hand aside, and slid a hundred dollar bill across the counter.

Bonnie glared at Kol. Jimmy took the money, but he glowered at Kol.

"It ain't your fault he's a nuisance, honey," Jimmy reassured her. He was still glowering at Kol, who was swishing his drink around in the glass. Bonnie had the feeling Jimmy was always scowling if Kol was nearby.

Jimmy lumbered off to serve two women at the other end of the bar, and Bonnie turned to Kol.

"What exactly did you do to him?"

"Nothing!" Kol exclaimed with a sideways glance at her. "Did you ever think maybe it was the other way around? Why do you always peg me as the bad guy, darling?"

"Umm, because you are the bad guy?" Bonnie said.

She took a sip of her scotch. It was strong and it left a trail of warmth all the way down to her stomach. There it settled into a warm pool.

"But you like it, Bon Bon," Kol's smile was as always more of a smirk, and when he winked at her, heat rushed to her cheeks.

"It was a one-time thing, Kol. Let's not get carried away," she pointed a stern, warning finger at him. "In fact, let's blame it on temporary insanity, and never speak of it again."

Kol cocked an eyebrow. He studied her before a slow, lazy smile crept across his features.

"You liked it," he said, halfway chuckling.

"You are so totally deluded," she said, but she couldn't keep the embarrassment out of her voice.

"And you like that too," he said, confidently.

"Whatever," she laughed. "So what are you going to do to Marcel?" Bonnie only asked to change the subject.

"Terrorize, and terrify him before I kill him. Standard bad guy behavior, darling," Kol said with a crooked smile.

"Sure, you're totally creepy, and totally predictable. I understand that," she shot him a sideways look as if to say 'c'mon'.

"If only you knew the details, you would never dare to call me predictable."

"Color me intrigued," she said with heavy sarcasm.

"Spare me your patronizing remarks, darling. I've been around too long for such banalities."

"Oh-kay," Bonnie said, because she had no idea what else to say to that. Sometimes Kol could be such an old man.

"Care to dance?" Kol asked, changing the subject.

"Not today," she forced herself to smile politely. She didn't want Kol hounding her to dance all day. She didn't feel like dancing, at least not with him. Dancing with Kol just made her feel things she did not want to feel because of him.

"As you wish," he answered, but he sounded put off.

"I'm tired," Bonnie offered as an excuse. Not that she knew why she even bothered.

"It was quite the evening," Kol said, with a sideways glance. Just like that his smirk was restored. "Speaking of last night, you mentioned something about a vampire fad?"

"What –" then she remembered. "Anne Rice. She's an author."

"And I believe you mentioned something about a film?" Kol didn't even try to look innocent. Instead he looked like what he was, full of sinful temptation.

"I need a laptop, and internet access," she said, deciding to skip the argument. She wasn't lying, she was tired. Bonnie had left her laptop back home in Mystic Falls, not wanting to take it in case she needed to make a quick get-away.

"Done," Kol said.

XXX

Back at the hotel room, Bonnie was connecting Kol's laptop to the TV.

"I can't believe you have a laptop," Bonnie said, as she looked for the HDMI-plug in. It was dark and hard to see behind the TV. "I mean what do you even do with it?"

"I don't know," Kol said, and shrugged. "Sometimes I play games."

"So even back in the Viking age, boys were still boys," she muttered. She finally found the plug-in.

"Vikings played lots of games. I'll have you know, games are not a modern invention," Kol sounded offended.

"Oh, I didn't realize," Bonnie said, completely oblivious to the fact that Kol was checking out her backside.

"What do they teach in Americans schools?"

"Honestly? Not much," she just finished pulling up the movie.

Kol made some non-committal response at the back of his throat.

"Are you sure Marie didn't think it was weird that we bailed to watch a movie?" Bonnie asked, as she flopped down on the couch.

"Nah, she thought it was code for have 'wild monkey sex'," Kol replied, nonchalantly.

"Yeah, right," she snorted. "So OK, this is one of Anne Rice's books turned into a movie, and it's about vampires. It should totally clear up last night's confusion about Lestat-wannabes."

"I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"It's a good story, promise. It's just not very realistic."

"I'll take your word for it," Kol did not sound convinced.

Bonnie sat down on the opposite end of the couch, knees tucked underneath her. She purposely picked a spot as far from Kol as she could get. Kol didn't seem to mind. He put his feet on the coffee table, and rested his arm over the top of the couch. She was careful to stay just out of reach. They were not repeating last night.

Bonnie had seen the movie, so for the most part, she watched Kol watch it. In spite of herself, she found his reactions interesting. Predictably, Kol didn't relate to Louis, and his struggle at all. At first, he just sighed loudly and dramatically, but as the movie wore on, his patience wore thinner.

"Stake him, Lestat. Do us all a favor," Kol grumbled in what was almost a growl.

"You leave Louis alone," Bonnie said.

She yawned, and stretched, her muscles felt sore from sitting scrunched up to avoid Kol. Kol, who had been waiting for just such an opportunity reached out at vampire speed. He grabbed the leg she was stretching and pulled it onto his lap.

"Hey! I want my foot back!" Bonnie complained.

"I don't believe I care," he said, pinching her toe.

"Ow! Now you're just being mean!" she grumbled.

"Vampire," he grinned, flashing teeth.

"Cliché," she muttered. He was only showing off; it wasn't as if he'd flashed his real fangs.

During the scenes with the child vampire, Kol grew bored.

"What a trite cliché, and a terrible idea. Who would want a child around for eternity?" he complained.

"Someone with a heart?" Bonnie suggested, exasperated with him.

"Overrated organs, really," Kol scoffed. "Literally and figuratively speaking."

"You're impossible!" Bonnie laughed. She couldn't help herself, it didn't matter what she said or did, he would carry on as he pleased. Kol was so absurdly pig-headed it was funny.

"If that isn't the pot calling the kettle black!"

"Oh, no, you are in a league of your own, Kol!"

Rather than argue back, Kol pulled on her leg. Bonnie shrieked involuntarily as she was pulled toward him. She reached for the cushion by her head, and used it to hit Kol with.

"Pillow fight, darling? Fine by me," he said with a heart-stopping smile.

Kol snatched the pillow from her. He tossed it aside, and pulled her to him. And suddenly it wasn't funny anymore. Bonnie could feel his chest moving in time with his breathing. She stared into those black, black eyes, and didn't want to look away. She didn't know who kissed who. Not that it mattered, not really. Because either way, they were kissing.

Bonnie was pulled onto Kol's lap. She kissed and nipped at his pulse line, getting excited from the way he sucked in his breath in pleasure. She ran her hands through his hair, it was silky soft. Much softer than her own and oh, God, did she love the feel of it.

Kol's hands danced along her ribs. It almost tickled, but not quite, and it sent little waves of shocking thrills through her body. It made her gasp and halt what she was doing, just so she could enjoy it that little extra bit.

His hands skimmed down her sides and found the hem of her dress. Her pretty sundress that had been pushed up her thighs as she straddled Kol.

Impatient, Bonnie reached down to take off his shirt. Kol was more than willing to help her pull it off. Kol tossed the T-shirt aside, and Bonnie grew wet seeing Kol shirtless, he was still wearing that same necklace. She had seen him nearly naked before, and he looked good. Lean and muscled, but not too bulky. Yet she had never realized all the arousal she'd pent up all those times. Until now. Her own pent up desire hit her full force. She wanted him badly.

Now.

Kol crashed his lips to hers again. Bonnie had taken his hand, and was guiding him between her legs, to the spot she wanted. She felt Kol smile against her lips.

"Impatient little witch, I love it," he growled, voice gone husky.

"Uh-huh," Bonnie moaned when he stroked her clit outside her panties. She grew damper.

The door flew open, and slammed against the wall.

Scared, Bonnie pulled back she was convinced it was Marcel's men coming for her. Kol swore.

 **XXX**

Liz had been trying to track down Caroline for about a week, with next to no luck. She hadn't gotten even a hint of Caroline's whereabouts since _The Super 8 Motel_. She had thought since her own department knew they were looking for Klaus, a vampire who had kidnapped her very human daughter, she would have stood a better chance of looking for Caroline than if they weren't aware of who Klaus was. It was beginning to look like she was not going to find Caroline at all, unless desperate measures were taken.

The pressure was on from her own department to go to the press with her story. Liz was getting desperate enough to consider it.

She was going over all the information she had on Caroline's case for what must be the hundredth time. She was in her office at her desk, while her deputies skirted around her office. She knew they were out there, trying desperately to find her a lead, any lead. Until they did, they would all avoid her as much as possible.

The door swung open and Liz looked up.

Tyler Lockwood stood in the doorway.

To say she was surprised to see him would be the understatement of the century. She was well aware he was on the run from Klaus, and that he probably would be for the rest of eternity.

"Tyler," she gasped.

"Where is Caroline?" he demanded, voice raspy, and eyes red around the rim. He looked as bad as she felt.

"Sit down, Tyler. We need to talk," Liz said, concern filling her voice. He had obviously rushed here, concerned, and she was about to make it worse on him.

 **Thanks to all those that have read, reviewed and followed this fic! My updating might be a bit irregular from here because the next few chapters are sort of a mess, but I'm on it! Let me know what you think of Kol and Bonnie getting interrupted again. Who do think it is? What did you think of the klaroline interactions and of Celestia being alive? I can be found on tumblr as fire-ismy-element.**

 **Izzy**


	22. Chapter 22

***Disclaimer: I do not own TVD only the non-canon plot and OCs***

 **I'm back! Sorry about the delay writer's block and the real world has been hectic. To the guest reviewers that wanted me to update, here's chapter 22 and sorry again about the wait. Hope you like it**

 **CHAPTER 22**

"Well isn't this cozy," Lucy said.

"Oh my God!" Bonnie said. She scrambled to get off Kol's lap. She stood up, and stared at her cousin.

"Bloody hell, you have the worst timing!" Kol said, angrily. He too stood up, and pulled on his shirt. "One thing is letting you visit, but you can't barge in without knocking!"

"Why not? The desk clerk gave me a key, so I assume that means I'm welcome," Lucy replied, unfazed by Kol's anger.

"Or you bribed him for it," Kol growled.

Bonnie paused the movie while they argued. Knowing both Kol and Lucy, she thought it was safer to stay out of it.

"Err –" Lucy made a buzzer sound. "Wrong answer, try again."

Bonnie flopped down on the couch, and watched them argue.

"I don't care how you got it," Kol ground out, his teeth were clenched and his shoulders were tense.

Bonnie was mentally placing her money on Lucy. She was still calm, while Kol was close to losing his grip.

"You should care," Lucy snapped. "Aren't you worried about how easily I got in? I mean what if I was one of Marcel's flunkies, huh?" she flicked her fingers angrily at him.

"Then you'd be dead!"

"Talk is cheap," Lucy flicked her fingers again.

"Perhaps a little demonstration is in order," Kol began to move forward.

"Are you two done yet?" Bonnie interrupted. "This is really childish, and someone is just going to get hurt."

"That's the general idea, darling," Kol said.

Bonnie just looked at him in complete exasperation.

"It's as if you don't want the important news I am here with," Lucy said airily.

Lucy walked past Kol, and sat down next to Bonnie. She smiled pleasantly at him. Bonnie on the other hand, wanted to know how on earth, those two were supposed to work together.

"And what is that?" Kol turned around, he was still growling.

"My coven is here," Lucy turned to speak to Bonnie. "Good news, cuz we can cleanse you of the expression."

"And then what?" Bonnie asked. "I'm in danger. Every vampire in the city wants me dead. What am I supposed to do? Depend on you and Kol to protect me? Because I am not doing that. I need my magic," her voice had risen steadily as she spoke until the panic she was feeling was audible.

The last time they had talked about this, Bonnie wasn't the number one target of every vampire in town. Well, she had been, but she hadn't realized just what that meant. Now she did, and she was terrified.

"Hey, we'll figure that out," Lucy said, voice gone soft. "It'll be like re-learning magic, but you'll get it back."

"No," Bonnie shook her head.

"You're doing it," Kol said.

"No, I'm not," she glared at him, stubbornly.

"Just remember you asked for it, darling," he said matching her stubborn stare.

"What –"

Something like sand hit her face, and she saw spots in front of her.

 **XXX**

Kol looked at Lucy, impressed by how cold-blooded her execution was. He had half-expected her to chicken out.

"This better work before she wakes up," he said.

"No kidding," Lucy muttered.

Dealing with Bonnie while she was furious, and witched out on expression was not on his to do list. Kol loved that Bonnie was powerful, but not at the expense of her life. He had waited for her for too long to lose her.

Kol picked Bonnie up, and lay her cautiously on the floor. He watched her sleep, ignoring the witches that were filing into the room.

"Get on with it," he ordered, standing up.

Lucy nodded.

Kol stood back from the circle of witches. There was twelve, not counting Bonnie, Lucy made thirteen. They stood in a circle, surrounding Bonnie. Lucy stood over her younger cousin. They had lit candles all around them, and the room. Kol would be amazed if they got through this ritual without setting the room on fire.

Lucy had told him; it should take place outside. Preferably in the woods. However, that was not possible because Bonnie could wake up before the ritual was complete if they took the time to move her. It would be both harder, and more dangerous to cleanse her if she woke up and started fighting them.

The witches began to chant in that strange language they used.

Kol watched all of it. Arms crossed, and expression impassive. The casual observer would never know he was suffering from tremendous guilt. Knocking Bonnie out, and doing this against her will smacked unpleasantly of violating her rights. But he also knew they had no choice. Expression was the worst kind of out of control. The kind that thought it was just fine and it was, until some random point where it suddenly killed the witch.

More than that, Kol knew Bonnie needed to be protected from Marie's influence. Expression was clouding her judgement, the power trip she was on made her want more power, and it wouldn't let her see that the only way to survive was to be rid of it. Marie was offering a third option, one that would kill Bonnie, and Kol needed to get her thinking straight, so she wouldn't trust her. For now, Marie thought the expression was doing her dirty work. He knew the second Marie found out Bonnie was free of expression; she would take more of a proactive role in killing her rival. Kol could handle Marie though, as long as Bonnie wasn't running off to seek her tutelage. It was the expression that worried him.

The candles flickered, and their flames flared. Lucy was chanting faster, louder. A wind flew through the room.

Kol saw the heads of the other witches fall. They hung like, dead weight, sagging against their chests. There was an eerie sort of geometry to it, and Kol felt a shiver run down his spine. This was serious magic.

Lucy stretched her arm out, chanting louder. Bonnie flew up into a sitting position, let out a blood-curling scream before falling back down, as if she was dead. Kol had to fight to stay calm.

Lucy's arm fell, and her voice died away. The candles went out in a puff of smoke, and the other witches woke up.

"It's done," Lucy panted.

Kol released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He stayed where he was as Lucy thanked the witches. He was tempted to check on Bonnie more closely, but he would wait until the witches left. No one needed to know Bonnie was more than a passing fling. Besides, if he listened closely he could hear the soft sound of Bonnie breathing.

As they filed out, many of the witches threw weary or suspicious glances at him. Kol ignored them. They were Lucy's coven, and no concern of his.

Once they were gone, he went to Bonnie. He crouched down to examine her. He touched her pulse, and forehead to make sure she didn't have a fever or any of those things humans were susceptible to. She looked fine to him.

"What now?" he asked. He did not know how much the spell had drained Bonnie. He had never seen anyone cleansed of expression before. However, he had seen spells where the subject was unconscious for days. It was rare, but it happened.

"She'll wake up soon enough," Lucy answered.

Kol nodded, and went back to ignoring her. He had sensed her stare even before the witches left, and he did not care to acknowledge it. The scrutiny of her eyes made him uncomfortable, but whatever she was thinking, she did not say.

And he didn't ask.

 **XXX**

Celestia sipped at her red wine, only half-way listening as Marcel made a business call. She expected Bonnie to be in contact with other witches. Unlike Marcel she was not surprised to hear that a full-fledged coven was currently with Bonnie and Kol. Neither was she surprised when the vampires that were spying on them, told Marcel they were not Quarter witches.

Marcel hung up.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

"Most of it," Celestia replied breezily. It would not do if Marcel were to find her overly interested in his troubles. After all, she had no other stake in this than the well-being of an old friend. "It makes sense for the witch to have a coven of her own. Relax, darling."

"Of course," Marcel smiled, and laughed easily. "You do know witches after all," this time the words were accompanied by a level stare and a cool tone of voice.

"Yes, well I've been around for a long time. You know that, darling," Celestia answered, matching his level stare.

"Yes, 600 years is getting to be a while," he said, but he was still watching her closely.

 _My, somebody's come a long way in 90 years,_ Celestia thought with displeasure. It would seem Marcel would be a little trickier this time around, but she was not worried. He might be a bigger player now, but he was still only a player. It was her game.

Marcel glanced down at his phone; it was ringing. Celestia watched as he slipped away. Her curiosity was immediately peaked. The caller ID had read 'baby girl'. Marcel had a secret girlfriend? Surprising and intriguing. She made a mental note to find out whom it was. Not because she was jealous, but because she was concerned about her control over Marcel.

 **XXX**

Katherine tried calling Marcel. He hadn't checked in after last night's masquerade. She was beginning to worry. He played a key role in her plan against Klaus, and she needed everything to fall into place.

She would make everything fall into place. In 500 years, she had never been this happy. She was not going to lose that.

It went to voice mail.

Growling, Katherine tried again.

This time Marcel answered.

"Marcel," Katherine said voice somewhere between a purr and a growl.

"You rang, baby girl?"

There was something strange about his voice. It sent the gears in Katherine's mind turning.

"What happened last night? Did you get the witch?" Katherine was not sure what had happened to Marcel, but she felt the first twinges of doubt. He was only loyal to her because she had promised him Klaus' head on a platter. Thereby forever sealing his powerbase. Add the right complication; and his loyalty could easily shift.

"She's sticking with Kol," Marcel's voice was barely more than growl.

"Does this paragon of virtue have a name?" Katherine asked, calculating how to deal with such unexpected loyalty. Kol had never been one for inspiring that trait in women.

"Bonnie."

"Did you say Bonnie?" Katherine nearly dropped her cell phone in surprise.

"Yeah."

It had to be, Bonnie Bennett, but what was she doing with Kol? Katherine sensed a plot. Exactly what kind of plot though, she didn't know.

Yet.

"Fascinating," Katherine said. "I do believe you have a Bennett witch on your hands."

"You don't say," he answered. "I figured she was powerful. She has to be if she's kickin' it with Kol Mikaelson of all people."

"She's a piece of work," Katherine agreed. "But you sound exceptionally grumpy, did anything else happen?"

"Kol and the Bennett witch killed my witches."

Katherine closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. That was infuriatingly bad news.

"It's a deterrent, but if we play it smart, and stick to the plan, it won't matter," she said after a moment's pause.

"Speaking of the plan. I haven't seen hide nor tail of Klaus, sweetheart," Marcel's voice was beginning to sound not only grumpy, but accusatory.

"I know, but I have it on good authority that he's on his way. Police authority."

"Eyes and ears everywhere, that's my girl," Marcel's tone was proud.

Katherine cringed. She was not his girl, but she could not tell Marcel that. Not yet.

"You know it," she made her tone of voice flirty on purpose. "Keep me posted!"

She hung up.

 _Time to find someone to kill;_ the thought brought a smile to her lips.

 **XXX**

Bonnie felt groggy. Her eyelids were heavy as she opened them, and the back of her throat was sticky. Her mouth was dry enough it was like she had cotton swab in it. Rubbing her eyes, she opened them properly, and sat up slowly.

The first thing she was Lucy and Kol arguing.

"It's the only way to protect her," Kol was saying.

"No! Absolutely not," Lucy had her arms crossed, and was shaking her head.

"You know I'm right!" Kol shook his hands in frustration.

"She'd hate you for eternity!"

"What's going on?" Bonnie demanded, raising her voice. She felt off somehow. No, that was not it. She just felt different. Not bad different, just different. "What did you do?"

Both of them turned to look at her. Lucy's expression was determined, serious even, but Kol's was softer. Something almost like relief.

"We cleansed you," Lucy said just as Kol spoke too.

"Your expression is gone."

"How could you when I said no?" she felt her temper flare up, but something was missing. That feeling of magic and power that came with her emotions was gone. The expression was completely gone. She felt betrayed and worse than that, she felt vulnerable.

"Because it would have killed you," Kol said, gone was all softness from his expression.

"You had no right!" Bonnie said harshly, feeling furious.

"You will still have magic, I'll make sure of it," Lucy told her.

"And how long will that take?" Kol turned to Lucy.

"So what's your brilliant solution? You were in on this too," Bonnie spat.

"I turn you," he said, eyes and voice flat.

Bonnie's stomach sunk. So, that was what they had been arguing about. She didn't want to be a vampire, but it was more than that.

"And stick me with you for eternity? I'll pass," she replied, frostily.

"You wouldn't be stuck with me," his voice was low and strained.

"No? Because that happened to Elena, you know before you killed her. And even if I don't become sired or something weird, I'm still stuck with you in some way or another because I'll be of your bloodline!" Bonnie felt like she might lose it if she didn't talk Kol out of his crazy plan. There was no way she was letting him turn her.

"Then we'll have someone else turn you. You'll get the hang of being a vampire faster than magic, and you will be able to protect yourself," Kol said, matter of fact.

"No, it's out of the question," Bonnie said. She knew her voice rang with finality.

"Fine, die if you like. See if I care," Kol left, taking care to slam the door behind him.

"Drama Queen," Lucy muttered.

Bonnie buried her face in her hands. Lucy sat down next to her.

"I know this is hard, but we had to act fast. There's no telling when expression is going to kill the witch," Lucy said gently.

"I know," Bonnie muttered. With the expression gone, she was once again thinking clearly. She knew it was bad magic, blood magic of the darkest kind. That wasn't what was wrong. "I'm scared," she admitted. Lucy was family; it was OK to admit weakness to her.

"I know, cuz, but it's going to be alright."

"Easy for you to say. You don't have every vampire in the city after you."

"Except for Kol," Lucy nudged her gently.

"Yeah, that's a whole other area of complicated. Don't get me started on that," Bonnie said. She didn't really know what to make of Kol, and she didn't have the energy to worry about that right now.

"Look, I can help you get your magic back, but it'll take time. If you're really this worried, maybe you should take Kol up on his offer."

"No way," she shook her head. "I'm a witch, and I always will be."

"In that case, we should get to work. It will take time; you'll need to prove to the spirits that you won't abuse your power. Once you do, it won't be long before you're back to where you were."

"I guess so."

XXX

Bonnie and Lucy spent the next several hours practicing magic. Not anything big, just simple stuff. It wasn't easy, it was like starting from square one again. Only a thousand times more frustrating because Bonnie knew she was better than this. Knew that this morning she could conjure storms, and now she was back to levitating single feathers.

"Oh my God, I'm exhausted," Bonnie flopped back down on the bed.

"Yeah, but you're good girl!" Lucy said, flopping down next to her. "When I was first learning, it took me three whole days to levitate a feather! Three days!" she laughed.

Bonnie laughed too.

"Hey, Lucy can I ask you something?"

"Shoot!"

"Where are your parents?" Bonnie asked.

"Dead," Lucy answered flatly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said voice heavy. She was all too familiar with loss.

"Don't be. It's a long time ago now," Lucy told her.

"Oh. My mom left me. She's a vampire now, it's a really long story," she stifled a yawn.

"No wonder you don't want to be a vampire."

"It's a bit more complicated than that," Bonnie answered.

"It always is, cuz. Speaking of complicated, why don't we just blow this joint?" Lucy asked.

With so many people asking her that same question, Bonnie was beginning to wonder the same thing.

"Besides the other totally complicated reasons? The main is that at this point, I need to make sure Marcel's guys won't come after me," she stifled another yawn. She might have been out cold for a good chunk of the day, but she still didn't feel rested.

The door swung open before slamming shut. Bonnie didn't even need to look to know it was Kol. He marched over to the bed, looking particularly grumpy until he saw them.

"Isn't this a nice surprise," he said grinning.

"Seriously?"

"That's disgusting. We're cousins, you pig."

"Whatever. Move over," Kol shoved Lucy aside to lay in the middle of them.

Lucy hit him with a pillow.

"God, do you mind? We were talking," Bonnie shoved at him.

Kol only stretched out, wrapping an arm around both of them.

"I am such a lucky boy."

Lucy twisted his arm hard enough he winced. Bonnie settled for rolling her eyes, too tired to bicker with Kol.

"So what were you girls chatting about?" Kol asked, he was still grinning.

Indefatigable and undeterrable as usual, he jostled Bonnie, wrapping both arms around her.

Irritated because it wasn't as comfortable, she turned on her side. Kol seemed to take this as encouragement, and started to trace lazy circles on her upper arm.

Lucy who'd sat up, raised eyebrows at Bonnie. Bonnie made a face back, meanwhile Kol hadn't noticed. He had closed his eyes lazily.

"Since you asked, I was telling Bonnie I have a date," Lucy said.

That wasn't what they had been talking about at all, but Bonnie didn't think she was lying.

"What? You've only been in New Orleans for like a minute," Bonnie teased.

"I met him in a bar last night," then switching to a false high-pitched voice she said; "And he's like totally hot! Oh my god!"

"Cute, but a guy from a bar? What if he's a psycho?" Bonnie remembered the last time she'd gone out with a guy from a bar. It hadn't ended well.

"Says the girl who's getting all snuggly with Kol Mikaelson," Lucy scoffed.

"I'll have you know, I am the local psychopath, darling, and whoever you are meeting is bound to be boring in comparison," Kol said, not without a certain amount of pride.

"Comforting as that is not," Bonnie said, with a pointed look at Kol. "Be careful. New Orleans is full of weirdos."

"Says the Mystic Falls native," this from Kol.

"Don't worry, cuz I'm a big girl. Besides, I have my sleeping powder if he's duller than Kol. Which let's be honest, I hope he is."

"Boring yes, that's the danger I'm talking about," Bonnie said with a pointed look at Kol.

"Hey, boring is dangerous," Kol argued. "You never know when you're going to fall asleep around boring people."

"Be serious," Bonnie said to him.

"Alright then. Boring is dangerous, I've killed people for being boring."

"And somehow I doubt you're kidding," she shuddered.

"My air of danger is totally why you're so into me," he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Get over yourself," Bonnie was so offended she sat up, and moved away from him.

"Hey bloodsucker," Lucy interrupted. "If I leave my cousin here with you, can I trust you? Or am I going to have to make this date a double?" the look she gave him was a searing one.

"I'm not a kid," Bonnie grumbled, but she was touched.

"Here," Lucy said, tossing her a pouch.

It was purple velvet. Very flashy.

"Thanks."

"A pinch is enough. Just blow it or toss it at whoever," that was said with a sideways look at Kol.

"Really, thanks," Bonnie tucked it in her pocket.

Kol huffed, clearly offended. Bonnie ignored him.

"I'll get going then," Lucy said, sensing Kol's dark mood, and whom it was directed at.

Bonnie knew her cousin was brave, but she was also smart. That intelligence told her, you could only get away with so much in a day with Kol. Now that Bonnie was rid of the expression, Lucy could easily become superfluous to him. There was no telling what he would do if she irritated him.

Lucy hopped off the bed, and strode out of the room. Bonnie wished she had stayed, never mind Kol. It felt so nice to have family around again. Someone to look out for her, on a magical level. She had missed that feeling since her Grams died. She loved her dad and all, but he just didn't get her anymore. Bonnie blamed it on her magic; she had changed as she had grown into her powers.

"How do you know Lucy?" Bonnie realized Kol had never actually explained how he found her cousin.

"We met during my brief stay in Denver. She sort of hated me," Kol said, his head was resting on his arms, watching her closely.

"What changed?" Bonnie asked, she was sitting cross-legged on the bed, watching Kol as he lounged.

"I saved her life. A couple of vampires were looking to make her dinner."

"Poor Lucy, she keeps getting saved by all the wrong vampires," Bonnie commented.

 **What do you think about the expression plot? Don't worry though, Bonnie will be a badass again soon. Let me know what you thought! Follow me on tumblr as fire-ismy-element. I've started RP-ing and it's really helped with writer's block.**

 **Izzy**

"Katherine," he said. "Lucy told me about her."

"Ugh, Katherine is a piece of work. I am so glad I haven't seen her in months."

"I kind of like her, she makes Nik miserable," his grin was wicked, and there was a twinkle in his eye. It was maybe as close to genuinely happy as Bonnie had ever seen him. It was almost cute. It might have been cute if he had not been complicit in knocking her out, and cleansing her of expression.

Just because Bonnie now realized it would kill her and that was why she would feel like her magic was building up, but that did not mean all was forgiven. It made Bonnie feel uneasy and vulnerable to know Kol and Lucy had conspired behind her back.

"It may be her one redeeming trait."

"Speaking of Nik, he called earlier. He and the blonde cheerleader will be in New Orleans by tomorrow."

"Caroline, her name is Caroline."

"I know, but I like cheerleader better," he sat up, and his eyes were dancing with mischief. "Weren't you a cheerleader, Bon Bon?"

"Yes, and stop looking at me like that, you pervert," Bonnie said, she stuck her tongue out at him. She was all too used to boys ogling her in her uniform.

"Do you still have that little outfit?" he asked eagerly.

"I will set you on fire," Bonnie warned.

"Old hat, you need a new threat, darling," he smirked.

"Why when the old one works fine?"

"It does not," Kol protested. "If it did, I would be worried you were going to set me on fire."

"Please, you're totally worried."

Kol didn't answer. Instead, he reached up to tickle her. She laughed, and bent over double, trying to swat his hand aside. It only ended in Kol somehow wrestling her onto her back, as she kicked and howled.

"Vampire strength, not fair!" Bonnie cried.

"C'mon then, Bon Bon," Kol said, as he took both her wrists in one hand, and tickled her ribs. "Light me on fire!"

"Can't – can't focus!" she couldn't stop laughing. "You're – evil! This is torture! Kol!"

"I am," Kol agreed. "And it is."

He kissed her neck.

And he wasn't tickling her anymore.

And it wasn't even a little funny because as Bonnie struggled to regain control of her breathing, Kol attacked her sensibility. A new wave of assault swept over her.

"Kol c'mon! Earlier was –" he nipped at her pulse line, and Bonnie lost her train of thought.

"Earlier was…fun, frustrating, interrupted?" Kol suggested as he bit playfully at her pulse line.

His hands roamed over her. Stroking her thigh, cupping her bum to pull her closer. It was like he was using his vampire speed to touch every part of her, and it was making her head swim. Bonnie's breathing was shallow, and she was moaning softly. But she didn't want to get sidetracked. Kol was a lot of things, and the main thing was dangerous. And she was here on a mission.

"A fluke."

"Dammit," Kol growled softly.

He rolled off her, and lay staring at the ceiling.

 _Lucy's right, he is a Drama Queen,_ Bonnie thought.

"What happens when Klaus and Caroline get here?" Bonnie asked, deciding to ignore his theatrics. Rolling to her side so she could look at him.

"Play nice until we have everything in place. Then we kill Klaus," Kol said. "You pin him down with your witch-y magic, and I'll run a stake through his heart."

"No," Bonnie said firmly. "Killing him will kill Caroline, you know the blonde cheerleader –"

"Is that jealousy I hear, darling?" Kol smiled mischievously.

"You wish," she rolled her eyes, but she couldn't quite hide her smile. "Anyway, it will kill her too, which makes it out of the question."

"As you wish. Then you and Lucy double team him to desiccate him, and I'll be the one to run my hand through his heart."

"You really want him dead, don't you?" she asked, suddenly curious.

"After a millennia of Nik sticking me in a box whenever he bloody well pleases? You bet I do, darling."

"Alright then, we can totally desiccate him, but it'll take a few days to set up, and we will have to plan it carefully," she said, thoughtfully. She was already running through the scenarios in her mind.

The door swung open.

"How about I pin him down. Kol sticks his hand in his chest, and you witches say your spell," the cool tones of Rebekah's voice carried across the room.

"Rebekah!" Kol exclaimed. He sat up, grinning broadly. "Come to join the party, at last have you, little sister?"

"Well if I left it all up to you, you'd wind up dead."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, sister dear."

"This from the brother who tried and failed to dagger me. You couldn't even manage that," Rebekah scoffed. "Face it, I know you and experience dictates you're going to need my help."

Kol jumped off the bed, and moved closer. He reminded Bonnie of a predator stalking prey. She clutched the pouch of dust, ready for trouble.

"I guess my heart just wasn't in it. Care to go for round two?" he said, leaning over Rebekah.

"You wouldn't dare," Rebekah moved closer.

"Hey!" Bonnie said, loudly. Both Originals turned to look at her. "If the two of you are supposedly on the same side, maybe you can stop bickering long enough for us to make a plan?"

"Novel idea, and from the witch," Rebekah said.

Superiority complexes appeared to be common in the Mikaelson family, Bonnie noticed.


	23. Chapter 23

***Disclaimer: I don't own TVD***

 **So this is a bit of a filler chapter, but it is important in terms of build-up etc. Hope you like it**

 **CHAPTER 23**

Caroline was all too happy to see New Orleans. The drive had been both long, and boring. She had grown so bored she talked Klaus into letting her drive. Caroline liked to drive, and it passed a few hours. Most of which Klaus spent on his phone. Probably ordering minions around, and other evil hybrid business.

As they entered the city, Caroline decided she didn't want to drive anymore.

"There. Your turn," Caroline announced as she pulled into a gas station.

"And why is that, sweetheart?" Klaus asked, looking up from his phone.

"Because the SUV is ridiculously big, and the streets are ridiculously narrow, and I don't feel like listening to you yell at me because I crashed the car," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I don't care if you crash the car, love," he said, but he had unbuckled his seatbelt, and was getting out.

"Oh, sure you say that now, but when I do crash the car, it'll be a whole other story," she said, and rolled her eyes.

Caroline climbed back into the passenger seat.

"And what makes you think you'll actually crash the car?" he asked, pointedly as he sat down in the driver's seat.

"The nerves, and stress that are a direct result of my kidnapping," she retorted, making sure to glower.

"And what nerves and stress would they be, pray tell? Could it be the five star hotels and shopping spree, you speak of?" Klaus sounded more amused than irritated.

So far. Caroline fully intended to push his buttons.

"That, and the homicidal super 8 sleaze ball that tried to rape me, you know before killing me. And don't even get me started on you holding Stefan hostage."

"1. I have no affiliation whatsoever with the 'super 8 sleaze ball', and 2. Stefan isn't a hostage. My hybrids are on suicide watch."

"Wait – what? Why didn't you tell me?" Caroline raised her voice to a high staccato.

"What do you think suicidal Ripper bend means? I told you, I could save him or kill him," Klaus replied easily using his conversational voice.

"I thought you were threatening him!" she waved her hands dramatically.

"No, I was stating facts," Klaus said calmly.

"But you totally meant for it to sound like a threat, you jerk!" Caroline shrieked.

"Perhaps. Regardless, we still have a deal," he said brushing her fury off.

"Yeah, yeah," Caroline said, she waved her hand at him. Klaus was way too dramatic sometimes.

Caroline wound up being pleased with herself for making Klaus drive. It gave her the chance to gawk at the city. New Orleans was as colorful as its reputation. The buildings were brightly colored, and old-fashioned. Then as Klaus drove further, it started to look more modern with concrete buildings.

The hotel Klaus pulled up in front of was modern. It was a tall concrete building with a fountain out front.

"How far are we from Bonnie's hotel?" Caroline asked.

Klaus was technically busy, but she didn't care. He could damned well answer her questions after the stunt he had pulled. He was giving the car keys to the valet, giving a quick order over his shoulder about being careful with the luggage to the bellhop.

"About 20 minutes," Klaus answered as they entered the reception hall.

"So nowhere close in other words," she looked at him sharply.

"I was attempting to be inconspicuous, love," he explained.

"Yeah, I'm sure Kol finds it totally believable that two best friends from small town Virginia just happened to hook up with each their Original. At the same time, in the same city, which is not the one where they originated. Right."

"Coincidences happen. Believe me, I've seen strangers things," Klaus replied. He turned smoothly to the receptionist, and checked them in.

Caroline used the time to study the marble foyer. It was grand. There was no other word for it. Yet a part of her ached for the small entranceway in her home. She wondered, if this was how she would feel all the time, in a few centuries when everyone, and everything familiar was gone.

XXX

"Novel idea, and from the witch," Rebekah sniffed.

Superiority complexes appeared to be common in the Mikaelson family, Bonnie noticed.

"Thanks," Bonnie muttered sarcastically.

"Come on then!" Rebekah snapped at Kol.

"Come on what?" Kol said, looking confused.

"Give your baby sister a hug!" Rebekah waved him over impatiently.

"Of course," Kol said, a wide grin spreading across his face.

He flashed forward, and scooped Rebekah up into a large bear hug. He spun her around like they were little kids until Rebekah was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. Bonnie grinned and bit down on her bottom lip to keep from laughing. As an only child, she always envied siblings.

"I missed you, you lunatic," Rebekah said, voice coloring with affection when he put her down.

"I missed you too, sister."

"So what are you doing here?" Rebekah said, giving Bonnie a cool once over.

"I could ask you the same thing. I thought Klaus was your favorite brother?" Bonnie replied evenly.

Rebekah's appearance was a complication she had not counted on. She was either going to be useful or a disaster, and as usual with Rebekah, it was difficult to predict which.

"Not after he chose that doppelganger wench over me," she sniffed.

"I wasn't the favorite brother to begin with?" Kol said, he sounded angry.

Bonnie ignored him.

"And we're just supposed to what? Believe you are willing to desiccate him all of the sudden?" Bonnie asked, challenging.

"Rebekah, who's your favorite brother?" Kol demanded.

"Well if Kol actually believes you've taken up with him, it's really not so strange. In fact, it's less strange."

"'Bekah, answer me!" Kol was still on the subject of favorite brother.

"I haven't taken up with Kol," Bonnie said, making a face at her.

"Could have fooled me," Rebekah turned her head to the side, scrutinizing her.

"Nik really?" Kol complained.

"You know I really don't know why I'm getting the third degree from you. I would have helped end Nik a long time ago if Elena hadn't stabbed me in the back. Literally," Rebekah answered coldly.

"Really? He's your favorite?"

"You couldn't be trusted," Bonnie replied. She crossed her arms defensively.

"I am obviously a lot more fun!" Kol said, still carrying on his own conversation.

"Me?" Rebekah scoffed. "That's priceless. I'm not the backstabber."

"No, you're not, but you never do anything without a reason. So why are you here?" Bonnie said, softer this time.

"Oh," Rebekah said. Then gathered herself again. "It's like, I said."

"Alright," Bonnie agreed, smiling a little.

"Rebekah! I will NOT be ignored!" Kol shouted.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. For a thousand year old vampire, Kol could be so ridiculous sometimes. Bonnie got it, she really did. Of course, it sucked that his siblings picked favorites, but how could he not know Klaus was Rebekah's favorite?

"And why are you being such a child, Kol?" Rebekah said, clearly used to his temper tantrums.

From what Bonnie heard, Rebekah was the last person to talk about unreasonable temper tantrums. She had a temper that bordered on psychotic, but she was not a backstabber. Bonnie knew that, just like she knew Rebekah terrified her.

"Am I not your favorite brother?" Kol repeated, still looking shocked and hurt.

Bonnie felt a stab of compassion.

"Of course you are, Kol! Stop talking rubbish," Rebekah huffed.

"Yeah, now that you're fighting with Niklaus," Kol said.

In a flash, he was by the china cabinet, pulling out a bottle of scotch, and a glass. Bonnie raised an eyebrow, but refrained from commenting as he filled the glass.

"Do you want my help or not?" Rebekah said, huffing and looking very much on the verge of pouting.

"Certainly. Come in, have a drink, sister dear," Kol said, taking a big sip.

Bonnie went to sit on the couch. If Kol wanted to throw himself a pity party, complete with alcohol because he wasn't the favorite, she wasn't going to stop him. Kol flopped down next to her, draping an arm over her shoulder. She took the glass from him, and had a sip. The scotch burned on its way down, and she made a face.

"You drink this?" Bonnie asked him, still grimacing.

Rebekah snorted. She was already helping herself to the decanter.

"It's an acquired taste," Kol smirked.

He took the glass back.

"Just so you know, this plan to desiccate Nik, it had better not be one of those hare-brained schemes Damon was always coming up with," Rebekah told them.

"Yeah, he planned it from the Other Side," Bonnie said, glowering at Kol.

"Don't you start," Kol said.

"Please, you didn't even like Damon," Rebekah commented.

"We don't exactly have a plan. We've been a bit –" Bonnie hesitated, not sure how much to reveal. When she looked to Kol for help, all she saw was that he was staring into his drink grimly. For once, there was no help from him. "Busy with other things," she said finally.

"I'll bet," Rebekah replied, the implication in her voice was clear. She thought they'd been busy having sex.

Bonnie wanted to know just what it was about her and Kol that made everyone think they were sleeping together. She refused to believe they had any kind of chemistry or that they were the exceptionally good-looking couple Kol believed them to be.

"Well then, we'll simply have to fix that," Rebekah said.

"I think our best shot is you, and Kol tag-teaming him," Bonnie said.

"Sounds like fun," Kol remarked, with a mischievous expression.

"I'm not taking any more chances than are needed," Rebekah stated. "He'll need to be vulnerable."

"I guess we'll have to think of ways to weaken him," Bonnie mused.

"Or catch him off guard," Kol suggested. "Maybe we can use that cheerleader of his against him."

"No," Bonnie said. "It's out of the question."

Kol sighed, but refrained from arguing.

"I suggest we all give it some thought," Rebekah said, swirling the contents of her scotch glass. "So what have you been doing in New Orleans, aside from Bonnie?"

Bonnie took a deep breath, and counted to ten. She could only kind of levitate a feather, she was in no shape to fight Rebekah. Besides, she was tired. Exhausted from the day and tired from the past few months. For God's sake, she had been cleansed of expression, and begun to relearn magic all in one day. She wasn't up for anything else tonight.

"Be nice, sister," Kol scolded.

Rebekah didn't argue with Kol, she just settled for glaring at Bonnie. Bonnie was too tired to be bothered with mean girl drama, but she did keep a watchful eye on her.

Kol's arm wrapped tighter around her shoulder, and Bonnie found herself leaning back against him. He shifted and Bonnie rested her head against his chest. His arm slid around her waist and she felt her eyelids dropping. She probably would have fallen asleep right then and there, lulled to sleep by the beating of Kol's heart, and the rising and falling of his chest, if Rebekah wasn't there.

The female Original did scare Bonnie, always had. The other Originals all had some method to their madness, but Rebekah was likely to rip you to shreds for a snide remark. Her feelings were easily hurt and out of all of them, she had the worst temper.

"I suppose you've spent all your time with the witches in the French Quarter?" Rebekah asked, sounding almost pleasant.

"Not all of it," Kol said, regarding his sister carefully over his glass. "If you want to ask about Marcel go right ahead. He's already asked after you. Not in so many words of course, but his meaning was plain enough."

Bonnie was beginning to think Rebekah had almost as many ex-lovers as Damon. She didn't quite see the appeal of Marcel. Sure, he was hot, but being less than half of Rebekah's age, didn't his swaggering and posturing get on her nerves?

Apparently not because next Rebekah said; "Please, as if I haven't forgotten all about that tryst," she turned her nose up.

Bonnie thought it was pretty obvious she wasn't over it. Kol must have thought the same because he hid a smirk by drinking his scotch.

"He seemed like he was doing well last night," Bonnie told her.

"Probably not so well today though," Kol added with a low chuckle.

Rebekah's eyes flashed.

"What did you do to him?" it was meant to be casual, but there was too much emotion in her voice to fool anyone.

"Thought you didn't care?" Kol taunted.

"If you don't tell me, the next thing to come out of your mouth will be your teeth," Rebekah hissed.

Kol shouldn't have been riling her up, but Bonnie didn't like how she threatened him. She laced her fingers with Kol's, tracing circles on his thumb.

"Someone's in a mood," Kol murmured. Bonnie felt him give her hand a gentle squeeze and she snuggled closer.

"You probably should tell her. Marcel will no doubt," Bonnie said.

"Thank you, Bonnie," Rebekah said, with a smile.

Kol gave her the cliff notes version of what happened with Marcel. He left off the part about Bonnie getting on his bad side entirely. Rebekah wasn't a backstabber, but Bonnie didn't want her to know what a bad situation she was in. Apparently neither did Kol.

"Why is it that every time you get un-daggered you are mixed up in witch business?" Rebekah asked.

"Probably the same reason I am always mixed up in vampire business," Bonnie muttered.

"What? You can't resist either?" Kol said, laughing.

Rebekah stayed for a while after that. Mostly her and Kol just chatted, they did a lot of reminiscing about the past. Bonnie listened to those stories with interest. She didn't like history class, but she did like hearing about their round the world travels. According to Rebekah; Kol was always getting himself into trouble, and Bonnie believed her.

Eventually Rebekah left after announcing she was staying in the same hotel.

"Rebekah hasn't changed a bit. She's always been a handful," Kol said ruefully.

Bonnie could see it on his face how much he cared about his sister. She could also see how hurt he was at not being the favorite.

"You all are," Bonnie said, stifling a yawn. "I'm beginning to think it's a part of your charm."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Kol said, and kissed the top of her head.

"It was meant as one, and I am going to bed."

Bonnie changed into a pair of short-shorts to sleep in and a T-shirt. When she got out of the bathroom she was not surprised to find Kol already lounging on the bed.

"I like the sleepwear of this century," he remarked. His eyes had gone black with that intense emotion; she didn't quite understand. She was beginning to suspect it was lust, but also something more.

"Don't," Bonnie said. She climbed into bed, and under the covers. Turning to her side, she looked at him. "Don't, just don't," she repeated.

"Don't what?" Kol asked, feigning innocence.

"You know what," Bonnie said, eyeing him. "I'm too tired. So either be sweet – don't even pretend you can't be sweet, Kol," she added when he was about to argue. "Or leave me alone."

"And which would you prefer?" Kol questioned, he was giving her a serious look.

Bonnie knew whichever answer she gave him would permanently affect their relationship, and her plan. In the end, it didn't matter though. Bonnie chose her answer solely based on what she wanted at that moment.

"Sweet," Bonnie said honestly. She touched his cheek, cupping it softly. Kol leaned into her hand, kissing her palm. "I think we could both use it."

In a flash, Bonnie was on her back. Kol's hand twisted into her hair, so roughly it was just this side of pain.

"Do you think I'm weak, darling. Is that it?" Kol said, eyes gone black.

"Having emotions doesn't make you weak," Bonnie told him gently, touching his lips with her fingertips. She knew how Kol could get, and she knew he wouldn't hurt her.

Something in Kol's eyes softened.

"They're unpleasant," he countered.

"So you aren't Rebekah's favorite? It sucks, but it's wrong that she's even picking favorites in the first place."

"I can't believe her," Kol said shaking his head. "I feel so betrayed."

"You would," Bonnie agreed.

"If you ever betray me Bonnie…I won't kill you, I'll turn you."

Bonnie never did get the chance to respond. Kol pressed his lips to hers, and fool that she was she kissed him back. His grip on her hair loosened and he cupped her cheek, his thumb stroking over her cheek softly. The kiss was breathtaking in its gentleness and she sighed.

Kol switched their positions. Pulling Bonnie up to straddle him. She put her hands on his chest, leaning into him. Kol wrapped her arms tighter around her and she rested her head against his chest.

"Please don't turn me. I heard you and Lucy arguing about doing it earlier, without asking me. Like the cleansing, but I don't want to be a vampire," she whispered.

"I never want to hurt you, Bonnie, but don't ever betray me," Kol murmured, still holding her tightly.

Bonnie's heart began to beat so hard it hurt. If Kol found out what she was doing, she wouldn't have to worry about him killing her, he'd do worse.

"I won't," she lied. Burrowing her face into his chest, she thought about Kol's words. It occurred to her for the first time, he might really trust her, and that he would be hurt if he knew. Like really hurt, betrayed even and the thought made her stomach hurt. She was not sure if it was because of what might happen if she failed or if it was because she felt guilty about betraying his trust. "My mother's a vampire you know. She didn't handle it well."

"Most witches don't," Kol said, massaging her neck. "The loss of connection to nature, it's a hard thing to overcome."

"You do know witches," Bonnie said, tilting her head up to look at him.

"I should. I used to be a warlock," he said, smiling ruefully down at her.

"Totally explains your witch-fetish," Bonnie teased.

Kol laughed, and she could feel his chest rumble.

"I suppose it does. We all had some magical ability, me, Rebekah and even Finn. But I had the most potential. When I was turned, it was all gone."

"That must have been rough," Bonnie said, placing a soft kiss on his chest.

"It was. I used to be able to feel the earth, and then it was gone. All that was left was me. Losing that connection it changes you. But you know, being a vampire does have its perks," he said, tracing her pulse line.

"I so don't get the whole blood thing. Didn't it ever gross you out?" Bonnie asked, making a face.

"It might have, except in the beginning I was so driven by hunger there's no room for rational thought. All there is; is this insatiable need for blood."

"I'm not surprised," she said, remembering how Abbey had attacked Jamie. "I've learned never to hug a newly turned vampire," she told him, tracing patterns on his chest.

This was nice, this feeling of not being alone even if that someone was Kol. She liked him when he was like this. Bonnie wished things could always be like this for her. A thought that was terrifying in itself.

"You should sleep, darling. I'll be back soon," Kol said, voice soothing, and kissing the top of her head.

"Where are you going?" she asked, surprised and a little hurt that he was leaving.

"Not far. All this talk of blood has made me hungry and I'm out of blood bags."

"Kol, you can't eat the other guests!" Bonnie complained, refusing to let him get up.

"Now there's a thought," he chuckled. "I was going to go see if Rebekah had any, but I like your idea better, darling."

"I don't," Bonnie said, and pouted when he got out of bed.

Kol kissed her on the lips.

"I won't," he promised.

As she watched him walk to the door, Bonnie suddenly felt very alone in the bed. She didn't want Kol to leave her there, but she also didn't want him going hungry. She didn't make a conscious decision.

"Kol, come back."

Kol turned around in the door.

"I won't be long or far. No one will hurt you while I'm away," he said, thinking she was scared.

"I know," Bonnie sat up, chewing on her bottom lip unsure of how to continue.

"What is it, darling?"

Deciding affirmative action was needed; Bonnie hopped out of bed and went to him. She crossed the room quickly, and wrapped her arms around his waist. Kol put a finger under her chin, tilting her face up to his.

"You don't have to go," Bonnie brushed the hair away from one side of her neck.

Kol leaned down and inhaled. She could feel his mouth against her skin, it made her pulse jump.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Bonnie's voice came out shaky and breathy. Her whole body quivered with nervousness and anticipation. She knew Kol could control himself; she had nothing to fear that way. But she'd never done this before. What if she didn't taste good? A million little, such ridiculous thoughts raced through her mind.

Kol gathered her up in his arms and she clung to him, holding onto the front of his T-shirt.

"It'll hurt at first, darling, but then it'll be euphoric," Kol whispered. "But you have to relax," he said, feeling how she shivered in his arms.

"I'm trying," Bonnie said, taking a deep breath.

She felt Kol's fangs graze her throat and her pulse skipped a beat.

"Last chance to back out," Kol whispered in her ear.

"Bite me," she teased, laughing softly.

"Cheeky witch," Kol said, but he was smiling she could hear it in his voice.

Kol's fangs grazed her pulse line again, and this time he bit. It hurt, like being pierce by needles, and Bonnie gasped. Kol pulled her closer, her head fell back, and the pain drifted away. Bonnie could feel her blood being drawn, and it was different from when that vampire in the alley had attacked her, or even when Alaric had drunk from her.

It was bliss.

Bonnie felt as if her whole body had caught fire. The good kind of fire.

Wave after wave of pleasure rocked through her, until she could hardly breathe and her knees gave way beneath her. Kol held her and she moaned with pleasure. Eventually and far too early for Bonnie's liking, Kol withdrew his fangs. She whimpered in complaint.

"Shh – shh, darling," Kol said.

Her eyes were closed, but she could feel his body move. Could feel how he was shifting her weight so that he was supporting her with one arm. Something wet, and warm was pressed against her lips.

"Drink," he said.

Bonnie licked at it, and tasted something metallic.

Blood.

She realized it was Kol's blood, healing her. Bonnie lapped it up, sucking and licking his wrist. She heard Kol moan with pleasure. It encouraged her.

Too soon the wound healed. She pulled away and looked up at Kol. His eyes were black again and he was watching her. She was feeling steadier now and tried to stand on her own. Kol didn't let her, he lifted her up into his arms. Bonnie put her arms around his neck. He lay her down on the bed and lay down next to her.

Bonnie didn't know why she was acting the way she was with Kol. She wouldn't say she liked him any better than she did when she first got to New Orleans. If she were being honest, she knew a lot of it was because she was lonely. It felt so good to have someone even if it wasn't for real. She didn't want to think about that or that she was going to kill Kol. Instead, she snuggled up, laying across his stomach and looking up at him.

"I feel weird, is that normal?" Bonnie asked.

Her heart felt like it was beating too hard in her chest and she felt wired. All the exhaustion of the day had melted away. She was ready to conquer the world.

"Depends on what you mean by 'weird'," Kol said, watching her with unfocused eyes. It was the only time Bonnie had ever thought of him as lazy.

"I feel weird as in like almost high and like I can do anything."

"That kind of weird," Kol said, laughing quietly to himself.

"If this is what it feels like to be a vampire no wonder there is no such thing as an insecure vampire," Bonnie said, pinching Kol's side.

"Hey!" Kol said, swatting her hand aside. "I thought you were tired!"

"I am, but I'm not. Now answer my vampire question," Bonnie said, pinching his stomach again. She was pouting.

"Yes, but it wears off after a couple of centuries," Kol said, grinning. "You're acting like a child."

"Well yeah!" Bonnie exclaimed. "I feel like I've had way too much sugar! You had more blood than I did, why aren't you all high? Is it because it's human blood?"

"It's because I'm old," Kol said, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. "It doesn't have the same effect any longer but witch blood is my favorite. I can literally taste the magic, darling."

"Oh my God! You are so full of shit, Kol!" Bonnie said, laughing and pinching his side again.

"Hey ow! It's true!" Kol protested, but he too was laughing.

 **Thanks for the reviews, follows and faves! Let me know what you though to of this chapter. In particular the bloodsharing? I've never written anything like it before, so let me know what you thought. I can be found on tumblr as fire-ismy-element if anyone wants to chat or whatever.**

 **Izzy**


	24. Chapter 24

***Disclaimer: I own nothing except non-canon plot and OCs***

 **So I'm back with another chapter! To the guest reviewer that wanted to know when they are going to hook up, soon, very soon! Like chapter 26 soon ;) And to the reviewer asking about the Kennett babies, not yet, but could you imagine? They would be the cutest babies ever! Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 24**

The next day Bonnie woke up because Kol was kissing her neck. Just the lightest feather touches, she moaned, and tried to push him away. In retaliation, he tickled her. Bonnie howled and kicked at him.

"Kol! Kol!" she screamed, and kicked at him. It was no use though Kol was strong enough to hold her down and tickle her as long as he liked. "Stop it! It is too early for tickling!" she was laughing so hard she could barely breathe.

"It's never too early for tickling!" Kol said, laughing.

He kissed her stomach, and her muscles contracted from the tickling.

"STOP!" she cried. "I give! I give!"

Kol grinned, raising up he kissed her lips. Still, laughing Bonnie pushed his head away.

"Bonnie," Kol pouted, moving to kiss her neck again.

"I need to breathe!" she laughed.

And she felt him smile against her neck, where he was kissing her.

Her cell phone rang, interrupting them.

Kol growled.

Bonnie reached over an answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Bonnie!" Caroline squealed. "I am in New Orleans!"

"Oh my God Caroline!" Bonnie squealed back. "Let's meet! Where are you?"

"Breakfast, let's have breakfast!"

She heard Kol growl, and he went to shower. As soon as he heard the word breakfast he knew he wouldn't have Bonnie all too himself this morning. In fact, he knew he would be lucky if he got to see her at all.

Bonnie knew Kol was pouting, but she ignored him. They both had lives outside of each other, and if they really were a couple that would be a healthy thing. Not they were a couple, but he thought they were. Of course, she was a bit disappointed they had been interrupted, but she was refusing to examine that emotion any closer.

 **XXX**

Caroline and Klaus were bickering. This was not uncommon for the two of them, but Caroline was getting really sick of it. Did Klaus have to be difficult about absolutely everything?  
"I am calling Bonnie, we are going for breakfast, and you are staying here!" Caroline said, hands on hips she stared him down.

"Why can't I come?" Klaus shot back.

They had been arguing back and forth about this for an hour now.

"Because I want to have a girly-chat! I haven't seen Bonnie in like forever, and I miss my best friend!"

"I think in a few centuries you will come to redefine your definition of forever, sweetheart," Klaus said, and he was growling.

Caroline was wondering just how far she could push him. She decided to find out. She was determined to have her own way, and if not, she was going to make him snap.

"Don't you start about that! You know what I mean!" Caroline nearly shouted.

"I do and I am going! Do you think Kol isn't going to go with Bonnie?" Klaus said, obviously close to losing his temper.

"Not if you stay here!" Caroline shouted.

"I AM GOING!"

"FINE!" she yelled, and stomped her foot.

XXX

Bonnie and Kol went to have breakfast with Caroline. It was supposed to be just the two girls, but both Kol and Klaus had insisted on going.

Caroline was pouting. Bonnie noticed as soon as she got to the restaurant that her friend was not in a good mood. She wondered what she was pouting about, but figured it was related to whatever was going on with Klaus.

"Hi," Bonnie said, aiming for upbeat, and not quite pulling it off.

Caroline was upset and it made her uncomfortable. She wouldn't have been surprised to learn she and Kol had interrupted an argument.

"Hey," Caroline said, using her fake happy smile.

"Hello," Kol said, slumping into a chair directly across from Klaus.

"Kol, Bonnie," Klaus said. "Imagine my surprise at hearing you've taken up with my brother."

"Imagine mine," Bonnie replied drily. She really didn't like Klaus.

Kol rolled his eyes at her, not offended in the slightest.

"The hostility is a cover, she loves me," Kol confided in a stage whisper to Caroline.

"So, um, how's your mom, Caroline?" Bonnie asked to change the subject, shooting Kol an exasperated look.

"Good. She's good," Caroline said, nodding, and emphasizing each word. "How do you like New Orleans?"

That sparked a round of awkward chit-chat that managed to keep them going through most of breakfast. Bonnie was convinced it wouldn't have been awkward if Kol and Klaus weren't there. The two of them didn't say a word, they just tried to out-stare each other.

Kol didn't help at all, and had of course refused to stay behind when he heard Klaus was going. Not that Bonnie had tried very hard to convince him to stay at home. He was obviously a bit suspicious of her, and with good reason; she wasn't going to make him more so.

This wasn't supposed to be a secret meeting though. It was supposed to be Bonnie and Caroline having a girl-chat. Instead, it was the two of them side-stepping the questions they really wanted to ask each other while two Original vampires stared at each other. The tension was almost unbearable, and Bonnie really wished she'd stayed in bed. Kol wouldn't have minded that was fore sure, but Caroline had to call.

Now, no one was having any fun.

"So we were thinking about going to see Marcel tonight. Catch up, and what have you. Care to join us, brother?" Klaus said, speaking for the first time in almost an hour. "And Bonnie too of course," he said, flashing a charming smile at her.

Bonnie tried not to gag in response to that smile.

Caroline gave her a pleading look, and nodded furiously. Bonnie exchanged a look with Kol.

"Why not?" Kol said a smirk forming as he shrugged. Bonnie kicked him under the table. "We'll raise some hell," he gave her a puppy dog look.

"Fine. We'll go," Bonnie said, caving.

All she had to say about this was that Kol better not let anyone kill her.

"Yay!" Caroline said looking genuinely excited for the first time all morning.

XXX

The first thing Bonnie did as soon as they were back at the hotel was whip around at Kol.

"Have you lost your mind?" Bonnie said, angrily. "Marcel will kill me!"

"Relax, darling," Kol said, pulling her into his arms. "I won't let anything happen to you. We are just going rattle his cage a little bit. Niklaus' too."

"I don't want to go," she said. "You go. I'll hang out with Lucy or something."

"I don't want to go alone. That's no fun," Kol said, pouting.

"I'm scared, Kol. Too many of Marcel's guys want me dead, and I don't have my magic," Bonnie said, shaking her head.

"We don't have to go," Kol said.

"You go without me. Take Rebekah, and use her to upset Marcel instead of me," she said, smiling up at him.

"It's no fun going alone," he pouted, trying to guilt trip her once again.

"And it will be absolutely no fun at all if I die. Some of us aren't immortal you know," Bonnie said.

"Well when you put it like that," Kol said, teasing.

Kol leaned down, and Bonnie raised up on her toes. Meeting him halfway, she kissed him back. Kol's arm tightened more around her, and the kiss deepened. What had begun as a chaste kiss had like everything that involved Kol soon became sinful. Bonnie's body felt like it was on fire, and her head was swimming. Her hands wrapped into Kol's hair, pulling him closer.

"We have a few hours," Kol said against her lips.

Bonnie didn't really hear him, she murmured something, and kissed her way down his neck. Kol moaned softly in response.

"Or we could stay in all night," he said, hands skimming the bottom of her sundress.

"No," Bonnie said, realizing suddenly what he was saying, and what she was doing.

"Bonnie," Kol said, voice trailing off as he looked at her through lowered lashes.

"Look, I know I go sort of crazy when we're together, but it's a bad idea," Bonnie said, biting on her lower lip.

"Is it now?" Kol said, pecking her on the lips.

His hand that just been teasingly skimming the hem of her dress moved underneath it. Bonnie stood frozen in place, unable to move even if Kol's other arm hadn't been wrapped around her like a vice.

"Kol – please," Bonnie said, and it was half-moan and half-plea. Exactly what she wanted him to do, she didn't know. Her lips were still against his, and they stood, breathing into each other. It was the strange intimacy of that which made Bonnie wet more than anything else.

"Bonnie," Kol whispered. "Tell me what you want, darling."

His fingers skimmed the outside of her panties lightly, teasingly a promise of more to come. Bonnie whimpered, and clung to the front of his shirt. Kol's touch felt so good it made her knees weak. Something she might be embarrassed about later but not now.

"No sex," Bonnie said.

"Like last time," Kol agreed, and she could feel him smile.

"Yes," she breathed.

Kol lifted her off the ground. With a small cry of surprise, Bonnie wrapped her legs around his waist, and moved one arm around his neck.

Kol used his vampire speed to run over to the bed. He laid Bonnie down on her back and climbed on top of her.

Bonnie didn't waste any time, she pulled his T-shirt off, eagerly Kol helped her. She ran her hands teasingly against his stomach. She stroked higher, and then lower again. Each time she would get just a little bit closer to his jeans. Kol smiled crookedly down at her, and it was a wicked smile.

Kol pulled her dress over her head, he paused a moment, gaze admiring. He kissed his way down her neck, sucking on, and teasing the soft skin above her bra.

"When I was daggered last, women were still wearing corsets," Kol murmured against her skin.

"Oh?" Bonnie moaned. She wasn't really listening, in fact she was not sure she was capable of concentrating, her body was too busy feeling pleasure.

God, when was the last time a man touched her like this? It didn't matter, her brain was clouding over with desire. Kol's thumb was circling her clit, still outside her panties. The sensation was enough to drive her wild.

"Mm," Kol said, his breathing coming in breaths. "I like the modern undergarments better."

He hooked a finger under her bra-strap and pulled. It stung, and Bonnie cried out. Kol chuckled, and slid it off her shoulder. He kissed and sucked on the sore skin. A series of low whimpers escaped Bonnie; it felt good that little bit of pain and the soothing feel of Kol's lips.

In retaliation, she dragged her fingers down his stomach and Kol groaned it was half-pleasure, half-pain. Bonnie gently stroked the same line again.

"Vixen," he teased.

Bonnie fiddled with his belt buckle, trying to undo it. Kol brushed her hands aside with one hand, while he slipped a finger inside her panties and then inside her. His thumb was still circling her clit. Bonnie moaned loudly.

Then Kol's phone rang interrupting.

"Oh God," Bonnie complained.

"Ignore it," Kol said, and kissed her.

"What if it's important?" Bonnie asked between kisses.

Kol broke the kiss to smirk down at her.

"Trust me, darling, it's not more important than this."

"Good," she said, and pulled him back down to her.

Before Bonnie had been one of those obsessive phone people and apparently, that habit wasn't quite as dead as she thought. Or maybe she just wanted to hear Kol say this was more important.

Kol's fingers moved in and out at a slow torturous pace. Bonnie's breathing quickened and she moaned, arching her back toward him. She ground down on his hand, riding his fingers.

The phone stopped ringing and started right back up again. Kol growled.

"Ignore it," Bonnie said, in a voice that was low and husky.

She took advantage of Kol's distraction to unbuckle is pants. She knew the reason he hadn't let her earlier was because he wanted to be the one to set the pace. Wanted to torture her and draw it out, making her cum as many times as possible before taking what he wanted. Bonnie knew Kol was impatient, but she suspected he had all the time in the world for torture.

Both the good and the bad kind.

Bonnie slid her hand slowly into his boxer shorts. Drawing a finger slowly down his length teasingly first, then she gripped him softly. Kol was hard, she knew that, but he was still big. Like big enough to make Bonnie think he would fill her all the way up to the hilt. She swallowed. So he hadn't lied about being well-endowed.

Interesting.

"Go on then, darling," Kol coaxed. His thumb circled her nub, enticing her.

Slowly Bonnie ran her hand up and down his length. Kol's fingers were moving inside her. Suddenly she wanted more. It wasn't enough, she wanted him inside of her. Bonnie was just about to tell him when the phone started ringing again.

Kol groaned.

"Just answer it," Bonnie said. "Then maybe whoever it is will go away."

"That or someone is going to die," Kol said. Irritably he answered the phone. Bonnie rolled her eyes at him. "What?" he said to the caller.

Bonnie didn't exactly hear the answer. Mostly she just heard a sharp woman's voice yelling at him. Something about picking up his phone, and Kol being a 'lout'. Bonnie didn't know what it was, but she guessed it was some kind of British insult.

"Rebekah!" Kol said, still growling. "I'm in the middle of the something. What do you want?"

Scooting away from him Bonnie sat up on the bed. Crossing her legs, she watched with amusement as Rebekah continued to shout at Kol. It was funny, but it also made her appreciate being an only child.

"Alright! I'm on my way!" Kol said, giving in after several minutes. He began doing up his pants as he spoke.

Unable to be bothered with it, Kol dropped the phone on floor as soon as Rebekah hung up. Bonnie eyed it on the floor, thinking that it was abuse of a brand new smart phone.

"What does Rebekah want?" Bonnie asked, chewing on her bottom lip. They kept getting interrupted. Apparently fate didn't want them to have sex.

"No idea. Be glad you don't have siblings," Kol said, as he shrugged back into his T-shirt.

"It sounded important."

"Who knows? She wouldn't stop yelling until I agreed to stop by her room. Sisters," he said, rolling his eyes. "I won't be gone long," Kol kissed her softly on the lips.

"Ok," Bonnie said against his lips, she kissed him again.

"And then we'll pick up where we left off," he tucked a stray lock behind her ear, and kissed her once more, letting her know he really didn't want to leave.

"Go, before Rebekah comes barging in," Bonnie teased.

"Going," Kol said, retreating. "Keep that dust from Lucy handy, yeah?"

"Yeah," Bonnie agreed.

She pulled her dress back on. Then doing two things at once she called Lucy and tried to find the powder in the nightstand drawer. On second thought, she probably should have left it somewhere more accessible, but with Kol there last night, it hadn't seemed very important.

"Hey, cuz. What's up?" Lucy's voice came through the line.

"Not much. Want to come over? We can order room service on Kol's bill, and hang out," Bonnie said, still rooting through the drawer.

"Sounds like fun. I'll head over now if that's cool?"

"Come right over," Bonnie said thinking of how Kol wanted to pick up right where they left off, and how she had nearly lost control. It was definitely a good thing Lucy was on her way.

Finally, she found the velvet pouch with the powder. She held it up, feeling victorious.

"So is Kol there or can we talk about what sex is like with an Original vampire?" even Lucy's tone of voice was naughty.

"Lucy!" Bonnie cried and dropped the pouch in shock.

"What? Girl, I am curious! Who wouldn't be?" she answered, as if it was obvious that anyone would be curious.

"Well I wouldn't know," Bonnie grumbled. She was laying on her stomach reaching down for the pouch. There was an old-fashioned wooden box underneath the bed. It had a big lock on it. "The white oak stake," she whispered. That had to be what Kol was hiding in there.

"What? Are you telling me you have been sharing a room with Kol Mikaelson, and you haven't slept with him? Now why don't I believe you?" Lucy carried on having her own conversation.

"It's true!" Bonnie protested. The impact of what Lucy was saying finally hit her. Dragging her thoughts back from the box, which she could not open now anyway. Kol could walk through that door at any minute, and what would he do if he caught her? She would have to open it tonight with Lucy while he was out.

"I want to know how you managed that, cuz," Lucy said, with a laugh. Then she was gone.

XXX

Rebekah opened the door, and practically dragged Kol inside.

"There you are," she huffed. Impatient as always.

"I was busy sister dear," Kol replied. He was still irritated with her for liking Klaus better.

Klaus.

 _Klaus_ of all people!

"Kol, whatever it is, it can wait," Rebekah said, turning on the charm. "Surely helping out your baby sister is more important."

"What do you want, Bekah?" Kol made himself at home, stretching out lazily on her bed. Knowing his sister, her favor would take a while.

"I need help choosing an outfit for tonight."

"Let me guess," Kol said. "Klaus called."

"He did, but I'm only going because you are," Rebekah said, defensively.

"I'm not Marcel," Kol said, smirking. "But since I'm here, show me the options."

"You're the best, Kol!" Rebekah squealed and smiled happily. It reminded Kol of how sweet she had been when they were human.

"But I'm warning you Bekah, I'm only doing this because it's been a century since the last time. The next time you call demanding my presence, it had better be a real emergency."

Rebekah pouted. Kol leaned back, resigning himself to the fashion emergency. It had been a long time since he had taken Rebekah shopping. He had often gone with her to her dress appointments, and they had both enjoyed that time together. Perhaps for different reasons, but all the same it was something they did together.

"Come on then," Rebekah called.

A group of well-dressed young women stepped out of the bathroom.

"I see some things haven't changed," Kol said, pulling his lips down.

"I'm glad you're back. Did I tell you about the time I had to resort to Elena Gilbert?" Rebekah said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

XXX

Like the day before, Lucy didn't knock she just let herself in.

"Cousin!" Lucy said, grinning widely.

"Lucy!" Bonnie said, and gave her a hug.

"Where's Kol?" Lucy asked, making herself at home on the couch.

"I'm not sure," Bonnie told her about Rebekah's phone call. She did not tell Lucy what they had been doing at the time. Then she told her how they were going to visit Marcel and that she wasn't.

"Probably a smart move, but in that case I should definitely stay with you."

"Thanks," Bonnie said. "I'm probably safe enough here because they're all like terrified of Kol, but I still appreciate it."

"That's what family is for. Now tell me about not having sex with an Original," Lucy said, wiggling her eyebrows at Bonnie.

"Oh my God!" Bonnie groaned.

They heard the door opening. They both turned to stare. Tense, Bonnie grabbed the pouch with the knockout powder. Kol came in, grinning.

"Hello, cousin witches."

"It's you," Bonnie said, sighing and putting the pouch back down.

"Did I interrupt something?" his smile turned naughty.

Bonnie covered her face with her hands, knowing he had been eavesdropping. Of course, he knew they had been talking about him.

"You wish, Kol," Lucy said, waving aside his innuendo.

"What did Rebekah want?" Bonnie asked, changing the subject. It seemed like it was the safest choice as Kol was sauntering over. She didn't feel like listening to him make more sexual innuendos.

"Would you believe it, she called me over for a fashion emergency!" Kol said, eyes dancing with amusement.

He kissed Bonnie on the lips. It was a quick peck that caught her off guard. She hadn't been expecting him to kiss her. She'd been expecting more dirty comments, and maybe an attempt at feeling her up. This side of Kol was so unexpected she didn't know how to react.

"Thousand-year-old vampire, and she still has nothing to wear?" Lucy remarked. "I can totally relate to your sister."

"Women," Kol said, but it was said wryly and with affection. He was standing next to Bonnie, lightly touching her shoulder. "Since you're not alone, darling. I'm going to head out early, alright?" he said.

It took Bonnie a second to realize he was running it by her. Asking her if it was fine if he left early. Kol was acting like her boyfriend. Throat constricting, she realized this was not good.

"Yeah, of course," Bonnie said, aiming for casual, but voice much too hoarse for casual. She wasn't sure she pulled it off.

"I'll give Marcel your love then," Kol said with a mischievous smile, not noticing anything off about her behavior.

"Sure," Bonnie snorted. "And maybe you can actually tell Caroline that I said 'hi' and that she can come here if she wants?"

"Of course, darling," he kissed her again.

"Have fun!" Lucy called over her shoulder at Kol as he was leaving.

"I always do," Kol winked at them before leaving.

"Girl, are you sure you want to let him go alone?" Lucy asked, a frown forming between her brows. "If I were a vampire, I'd snap him up in a red-hot minute!"

"They can have him," Bonnie said, wrapping her arms around herself.

Bonnie was supposed to kill Kol that was the whole reason she had come to New Orleans. Instead, she was fooling around with him and helping out Marie Laveaux with her local vampire problem. All the while, she was starting to trust Kol, so much so she let him protect her. It had to end.

"What's going on Bonnie?" Lucy asked, having suddenly gone serious.

Bonnie told her everything. The whole story came out in a rush. And God, did it feel good to talk to someone she could trust.

"So that's why you're with him. I was wondering," Lucy said. "When we had breakfast the other day, I just knew something was going on. Who hooks up with the guy that mutilated their ex?"

"I know, I feel kind of – I don't know," Bonnie said shaking her head. "If you knew, do you think Kol knows?"

"Of course not! You'd be dead if that was the case. I just kind of guessed because you always seemed so much colder with him than he was with you, but then I thought maybe you were just guarded because there is something in the way you look at him."

"I needed to find the white oak stake," Bonnie then told her about the stake.  
"Wow," Lucy said. "You should not be involved in any of this."

"Too late, I am," Bonnie, said shrugging. She felt like crying, but that wouldn't do any good.

"No, you can still walk away," Lucy, told her firmly.

"I can't. I have to do this, especially now that I think I've found the stake."

Bonnie went over to the bed and pulled out the chest. It was heavier than it looked, but with some effort, she managed to get it out from under the bed.

Lucy came to sit next to her.

"Well, let's open this sucker up," Lucy said, touching the lock.

Lucy closed her eyes and a second later, the lock popped open.

"Huh, part of me thought Kol might have found a way to witch-proof the lock," Bonnie said, as she took the lock off.

"I guess our boy isn't so smart," Lucy remarked, sounding amused.

"Lucky for us."

Bonnie pushed the lid open. She couldn't actually believe her eyes. There it was at the bottom of the chest. She picked it up, and studied it closely. The color was darker than she remembered a light brown instead of white. It didn't matter though. Her head was just reeling from the find.

She found it, and through sheer luck. It was almost anti-climactic.

"Let's kill us an Original," Lucy said, letting out an awestruck whistle.

Bonnie closed the chest back up again. She didn't want Kol to know she'd found it before it was too late for him.

"Are you sure you can kill Kol?" she asked, knowing they were close.

"Yeah, I mean Original vampires do nothing but cause trouble. It's a vampire problem in general. Granted I like Kol, but I never turn down an opportunity to put down a vampire," Lucy explained. "So let's get to this."

"We'll need a plan," Bonnie said firmly, determination flooding her.

XXX

Kol arrived at Marcel's bar after Klaus and Caroline. As usual when he entered, the vampires cleared a path for him. There were a few hostile looks thrown his way, but they only made him smirk. Let them glare; they were all powerless against him.

Marcel was at his table in the back with Klaus and Caroline.

 _My, Bonnie's friend looks like a tasty little thing_ , Kol thought. Or at least she would have, it she didn't look so disgruntled sitting there next to Klaus. She looked as if she were contemplating murder.

"Brother," Klaus greeted over the rim of his bourbon glass. "I hear you, and your witch have been causing Marcel a headache."

"Only a little one," Kol said, grinning. "We could do a lot worse."

Marcel didn't say a word, he only stared darkly at Kol.

"Where is Bonnie?" Caroline asked. Kol couldn't tell if she was more anxious or worried, but he could tell she wasn't enjoying herself.

"She's with her cousin, but she says hello," Kol fixed her with a stare and winked. She turned pink, a soft blush coloring her cheeks. "In fact, she wants you to join them."

"Oh," Caroline said, eyes lighting up. It didn't escape Kol's attention how she looked to Klaus almost immediately. "Do you mind?"

"Go on then, have it," Klaus said, the look he gave her was dark.

Their quick interaction reminded Kol why he even remembered Caroline in the first place. He could recall how she hated Klaus, had even run away from him at _The Grill_. What had changed between them since that night? The more he thought about it, the more right he felt Bonnie was.

"Great!" Caroline said, beaming.

Kol gave her the hotel and room number. It was Caroline he was speaking too, but it was Marcel he was looking at. He knew Marcel's men was keeping tabs on where they were staying.

Caroline left. Kol noticed she did not so much as say good night to Klaus, she just took off.

Kol slid into the booth and fixed Marcel with one of his stares. This was one was dark and he knew it could unnerve almost anyone.

"How is your control of the witches, Marcel?" Kol asked, still giving him that same stony-faced stare.

"It was better until last night," Marcel growled back. Ordinarily, Marcel kept his temper under control, but Kol was pleased to see he was nearly destroying it.

"Yes, that must be an interesting development," Kol said and chuckled.  
Marcel stared darkly back at him.

Rebekah arrived. It took her no longer than a few seconds to spot him sitting with her brothers at the back. She strode through the bar with her head held high like she owned the place. As with Kol the older vampires scurried out of her way, and pulled the younger ones out of her way. Several of the men turned to stare, and Rebekah gave them looks that would terrify most men. The older, wiser ones, knew to look away. The younger ones, drooled.

Kol rolled his eyes, some things never change. Rebekah had always turned heads, and she never did reveal how much she enjoyed that power. She was so different from Bonnie's softer presence. Bonnie turned heads wherever they went, and he found it made him both proud to be with her, at the same time as it was annoying. Perhaps it would have bothered him more if she had any idea the effect she had on men. But where Rebekah wielded her beauty like a weapon, Bonnie was entirely unaware of hers. Rebekah was a lot like Caroline in that regard, he suspected.

She stopped short of their table, surveying them with frost in her gaze. She didn't smile or slide in with them.

 _Someone's making a point,_ Kol thought as he hid his smirk behind his glass.

"Lovely place," Rebekah said coolly to Marcel. She gave no indication that she remembered their family had once lived there together.

"Rebekah," Marcel gasped in surprise.

"Surprise, surprise," Klaus said smirking.

Rebekah ignored all of them and sat down.

"Marcellus," she replied, careful to remain chilly. She did not want him to know how seeing him still got under her skin even after all this time. It made her feel foolish, and young, and terribly human.

Rebekah might want desperately to be human again, but she still did not want to feel weakness. She wanted Marcel to have pined for her all these years, but judging by the way his eyes slid cool over her form, he hadn't missed her. At least not much. Something about that must have stung, because Rebekah turned her chin up even higher. A clear indicator to Kol that she had just had her feelings hurt.

XXX

Bonnie and Lucy had finished scheming, and were about to order room service when the door was kicked open. Bonnie screamed, and jumped up. Lucy was on her feet, hand stretched out and casting spells.

The woman in the door, Bonnie knew her. There were two men with them.

Celestia.

Lucy forced one to his knees with an aneurism. The second man flashed forward, Bonnie scrambled for the pouch, and tossed the powder. He swayed and hit the floor.

"Pathetic," the female vampire said.

She flashed forward and knocked the powder out of Bonnie's hands.

"Lucy, run!" Bonnie cried.

Bonnie swung at the woman; she caught her arm, and broke it. Bonnie screamed in pain, clutching her arm. Lucy tossed herself at the woman, and Celestia threw her across the room.

Celestia turned back to Bonnie with an evil smile. Then she backhanded her hard enough she fell and hit the couch.

"You're dead!" Bonnie gasped.

"My, aren't you a nosy little one," Celestia said, leaning over her on the floor.

Bonnie tried to straighten up, but the pain in her arm and side kept her from standing up.

The man behind her chuckled. Bonnie was willing to bet he was some flunky Celestia had turned. Because she was a vampire, there was no doubt about that. But how? How was Celestia a vampire? Kol hadn't turned her, Bonnie knew that without needing to ask.

"I saw you die," Bonnie said, still gasping. "I felt it!"

"Someone's been inside Kol's mind. How very naughty," Celestia laughed, but she looked angry. She kicked her in the stomach.

"What happened to you?" Bonnie asked, struggling to understand why one of her ancestors was beating her up.

"I turned," Celestia, hissed flashing her vampire face. She kicked Bonnie again.

"Why are you doing this? We're family!" Bonnie screamed with rage.

"Vampire, duh!" Celestia said, crouching down in front of her.

Bonnie really wished she had gone with Kol now.

"This is why you stay out of vampire business, you crazy bitch!" Bonnie spat.

Celestia wiped it away with a deadly calm. Then she hit Bonnie's knee. She screamed as she felt the bone break.

"Trevor, watch the door," Celestia ordered. And the other guy did. The second man was still unconscious on the floor. "You know you sound just like your Grams when you yammer about vampire business. She's screaming her head off at me right now, you know," she said, tilting her head to the side. "But I see you haven't listened. I mean here you are with Kol Mikaelson no less."

Bonnie could hardly think, but she knew mean-girl jealousy when she saw it.

"Is Kol why?" she asked, struggling to speak.

"Why else?" Celestia laughed. "I mean what does it look like I'm doing? I'm killing Kol's pretty little girlfriend," she punched Bonnie in the face. Bonnie's head rang, and she could taste blood in her mouth. She spat it out. "There, not so pretty anymore are you?"

"You want him so bad? Go on, he's yours!" Bonnie screamed.

"Oh, sure you don't want him now…" Celestia said, sighing. "You really are young. Much younger than I was when I met him. At least in the ways that matter," she laughed again. It was that same ethereal laugh from centuries ago. Bonnie recognized it from Kol's memories. "I'll let you in on a little secret, witch to witch. It only seems fair since I am going to kill you."

"Yeah, talk me to death," Bonnie muttered, voice hostile.

"Respect your elders," Celestia hit her again. Bonnie's head swam. "No one teaches manners anymore, but I'll tell you anyway since you are family."

"How good of you."

This time when Celestia hit her, Bonnie couldn't raise her head again. She lay there, staring up at her.

"Here I am trying to educate the youth of today, and all I get is rude remarks. No wonder no one wants to be a teacher," Celestia sighed heavily. "Now where was I?" she paused. "Oh, yes, you say you don't want him now, but here's the thing about soulmates –"

"I don't believe in soulmates," Bonnie said in a voice that was hardly more than a moan.

"My aren't you a chip off the old block. Old Grams is shouting that Kol isn't your soulmate, he can't be," Celestia was still smiling. "In the end it doesn't really matter if you believe me or not. Eventually you'll fall. Doubtless you've already felt the pull."

Bonnie stared back at her, hard as nails.

"So you have," and there was an odd sort of satisfaction in her voice. She hit Bonnie again, this time in the throat; she gasped, and coughed for air.

"Why now?"

"Why Kol? Why now? You mean; why not sooner? Pretty and clever, it's almost a shame you'll soon be dead," Celestia laughed. "As I was saying, the spirits warned me I could only have Kol if I killed you. Of course, it had to be before he grew too attached, but after he met you. Otherwise, I could never replace you. Isn't that strange? Me replace you, I am the original obsession after all."

"Hilarious," Bonnie said, her voice was raspy and she coughed.

XXX

Caroline had been rounding the corner to the hotel room when she heard a loud crash, and then a bang. Creeping forward, she listened in. More than one person was attacking Bonnie. At vampire speed, she ran downstairs. She called Klaus from there, and demanded he put Kol on the phone. Once he did, she told Kol everything, and told him to hurry because she didn't know how many of them there were.

Then Caroline flashed back upstairs to listen in. She heard a woman tell a 'Trevor' to watch the door. She hid around the corner, partly waiting for Kol, and partly planning her next move. She had no idea who Trevor was, and therefore had no way of knowing she would be able to get past him. Instead, she waited, and listened in, ready to intervene if things got deadly.

Caroline didn't really understand the conversation between Bonnie and the woman, but she gathered they were family or something. And that the woman somehow knew Kol too. Caroline could guess how too.

 _Manslut_ , Caroline thought.

Klaus had told her not to intervene and that they would be right there. Caroline could only stay back as long as she knew Bonnie was still alive. She was ready to run in there at a moment's notice though if it was needed.

Caroline smiled each time she heard Bonnie talk back. If she was fighting, she was OK. It was just like her friend to talk back to unstable people. Bonnie was not afraid of much, Caroline had always admired that about her. But Bonnie's fighting spirit cost her, she winced each time she was hit. The only thing that held her back was the knowledge that Kol was on her way.

 **So what did you guys think about this chapter? Celestia and the almost sex? Let me know! Thanks to all the reviews, follows, and faves. I appreciate you guys sticking with this fic, I know it hasn't been an easy ride!**

 **Izzy**


	25. Chapter 25

***Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or profit from it. i only own non-canon plot and OCs***

 **To the guest reviewer that's waiting for an update, I hope this meets your expectations!**

 **Also there's some smut coming up, like spanking and stuff. So if that isn't your cup of tea, skip ahead! Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 25**

"All this for a man," Bonnie laughed. It was a wheezy sound, and all it did was make her cough.

Maybe it wasn't smart to taunt Celestia, but Bonnie was in too much pain to care. It didn't matter. No one knew she was in trouble; Celestia was going to kill her anyway so she might as well say what she was thinking. Bonnie didn't want to die, but she took comfort in knowing she would see her Grams again.

"Trevor, do you have a knife? I'm going to cut her tongue out," Celestia said. She was still as furiously calm as she had been earlier.

Bonnie's blood ran cold. She closed her eyes, and tears welled up behind her eyelids. Almost worse was the knowledge that no one left alive would ever know who had really killed her. Celestia would murder her, and get away with it. She would swoop in and get Kol to herself. The very idea that she would get away with it, made white-hot fury course through Bonnie.

"Bye Trevor," a familiar voice said.

Then Bonnie heard sounds of a struggle. Opening her eyes, she saw Caroline wrestling Trevor to the ground.

 _Caroline, so she did come_ , Bonnie thought.

Celestia flashed forward, and bodily threw Caroline off Trevor. She hit the wall, but was back up in seconds, fangs bared.

"Go home little girl, you can't beat me. I am six-hundred years old," Celestia, growled.

"Yeah?" Caroline tossed her head. "Well I'm angrier," she flew at Celestia.

The two of them grappled. Bonnie was concentrating, putting all that was left of her strength into using her magic. She had to set Celestia on fire or else they were all dead.

Then in the blink of an eye, Caroline's neck was snapped. Celestia stood up, and elegantly straightened her outfit. She even took a moment to smooth her hair down.

"Now, where were we?" Celestia said with an evil smirk, sauntering toward Bonnie.

"About to die?" Kol suggested he swaggered into the room.

Klaus and Rebekah were behind him.

His eyes were kept firmly on Celestia's back, and Bonnie realized he hadn't seen her or recognized Celestia yet. She tried to speak, but couldn't. She had spent what was left of her energy in her failed attempt to help Caroline.

"Kol," Celestia purred, turning slowly around.

Kol stopped moving, stopped breathing. Eyes widening he paled.

"Celestia," he said, stunned.

Bonnie tried to call to him, but lacked the strength. Instead, it came out as a low, pained moan. Kol's eyes landed on her, horror seeping into his expression. He ran at vampire speed, and crouched down behind Bonnie. Taking care not to turn his back on Celestia, he lifted Bonnie into his arms. She groaned. Being moved even a little hurt.

"Did you do this?" Kol asked Celestia, a dark killing rage filling him.

"You're choosing her over me?" Celestia hissed, disbelief coloring her voice.

"Run," Kol warned darkly.

Celestia did.

Bonnie groaned. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Klaus with Caroline. He was leaning over her, checking on her. Rebekah was crouching down next to Lucy, checking for a pulse.

"Lucy's alive," Rebekah told them.

Kol bit into his own wrist. He held it up to Bonnie's lips. While she drank, he held her, and pressed his lips to the top of her head. Bonnie closed her eyes; she lapped up Kol's blood. She could feel the power in it, and already she could feel her wounds healing, and her strength returning. The cut on Kol's wrist healed, and he bit back into it. Then he pressed it back to Bonnie's lips. She took it gratefully, and kept drinking. Celestia had done a number on her, and she was in a lot of pain.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rebekah had bit into her hand, and was letting the blood drip into Lucy's mouth. Rebekah's expression was one of disgust. Bonnie would have been offended at any other time, but right now she was just glad her cousin was going to be alright.

Kol let Bonnie drink her fill. Then he just held her, Bonnie stroked his cheek. She was enjoying the comfort, and safety of being in his arms. As usual, she wasn't thinking about what that might mean.

Klaus was holding Caroline, waiting for her to wake up. Bonnie was touched that she would risk her life for her. Too often Bonnie felt like she would die for her friends, and she was left wondering if they would do the same for her.

"Are they going to be alright?" Bonnie asked.

"You know it, cuz," Lucy said, voice not as strong as usual, but Bonnie thought she heard some of Lucy's spunk in her voice.

"Eventually," Klaus growled.

"What's he so grumpy for?" Rebekah huffed. "Kol, your plaything came much closer to dying –"

"Hey!" Bonnie protested being called a plaything.

"And –" Rebekah carried on as if she hadn't spoken. "You are in a far better mood."

"Yet he's the favorite," Kol complained.

Bonnie sat up, and glared at Rebekah. For someone who supposedly wanted to be human, she could be unbelievably mean.

"I'm leaving," Rebekah snapped, and shot Kol a nasty look.

Bonnie burrowed into Kol's chest. Relieved that his sister was leaving. Rebekah was upsetting her, and riling Kol up even more than he already was. Bonnie had the feeling that the last thing he needed right now was further provocation.

"How are you?" Kol asked, stroking her hair.

"All better," Bonnie said, refusing to cry.

"Good," Kol said.

"I believe we have some business to attend to," Klaus said, nodding to the vampires on the floor.

"Go," Lucy said. "Whoever that crazy bitch is, I don't think she'll be back tonight."

"I'll fill you in, Lucy," Bonnie said.

Somehow, she mustered the strength to extract herself from Kol's arms to go sit on the floor next to Lucy. The cousins sat with their backs to the wall, leaning against each other. They watched in silence as Kol and Klaus dragged each their unconscious vampire with them.

Bonnie knew Caroline would be alright, yet she felt that she should check on her. Klaus had said she was fine so it wasn't a rush, but Bonnie was working up the strength – mentally, not physically to check on her.

"Where do you suppose they are taking them, cuz?" Lucy asked, arm going around Bonnie.

"I'm really sure we don't want to know," Bonnie answered.

"You're probably right," Lucy muttered. "Is your friend OK?"

"It's just a broken neck, but –" Bonnie said, forcing herself to her feet.

Bonnie stumbled her way over to Caroline. Lucy followed, and they sunk down in front of the bed. There wasn't anything they could do for Caroline right now, but Bonnie did not want her to feel abandoned when she woke up. Especially since, she had tried to save her.

"So what the hell happened?" Lucy demanded with her usual forcefulness.

Bonnie sighed, and prepared herself for a long explanation.

"I'll tell you all about it, just let me get cleaned up first," Bonnie said, looking down at the blood on her clothes.

"Girl, you're a mess," Lucy agreed. "I can wait."

XXX

Kol threw the man on the middle of the dance floor. Klaus did the same and then dramatic fool that he was, he strode around in a circle. Backing all the other vampires against the wall. Marcel alone stepped into the circle. Kol wondered if it was because he was really that brave or if the fear of appearing weak in the eyes of his men outweighed his fear of the Originals. No matter which it was, Kol resolved to give him a lesson in fear.

"These two _flunkies_ ," Klaus was careful to emphasize the word. "Dared to attack Kol's witch tonight."

Hisses followed this statement. Growling, Kol flashed forward, and pulled out the heart of the nearest bystander. That didn't nearly sate his rage, but it would have to do for now. Kol was going to make sure that Marcel's lesson in fear was a drawn out one. Those were the kind that also, conveniently frightened anyone else who heard of them.

"Anyone else have a problem with myself or Bonnie?" Kol demanded. "Anyone?" he challenged them to come forward.

"C'mon then, don't be shy," Klaus said. "Speak up."

"By all means," Kol agreed with a sinister smile.

No one did.

It was disappointing because it meant he didn't have another excuse to kill. On the upside, it meant they were remembering who they should fear.

"Well, then since Kol, and I are the only ones with a grievance, let us carry on then, shall we?" Klaus said, clapping his hands together.

"Since none of my previous threats, and actions seemed to have made my point. I thought it was time for some show and tell," Kol lifted the vampire up. "If you target Bonnie, this is the end you'll come to," he tore the man's heart out.

Klaus gave the second man a bite in the arm.

"And some of you may take a little longer to die," Klaus said, eyes yellow, and hybrid fangs visible, blood dripping from them. "But rest assured, you'll be just as dead all the same," his smirk was nearly demonic.

 _Klaus hybrid face would have terrified medieval priests_ , Kol thought.

"Keep your men in line, Marcel," Kol said. "Or you won't have any left."

"Now see here –" Marcel began to say.

Kol had no more patience left today. He would happily slaughter every person in this city until was only him and Bonnie left. Seeing Celestia – finding out she was alive after all these years, and that she wanted to kill Bonnie…the only way he could channel those emotions was into a murderous rage.

Kol flashed forward, and grabbed Marcel by the neck. He threw him against the wall. The building shook.

"Don't think for a second I won't kill you," Kol growled.

Klaus watched on in amusement.

No one dared to move. But several of the vampires inched forward. Kol was sure the only thing that kept them in place was the fear of him. He and Bonnie had killed enough of these vampires for them to be afraid, very afraid judging by how they hung back while he terrorized their leader.

"Alright, no one touches the witch," Marcel conceded. "Out of respect for the Original family and our friendship."  
"Last chance," Kol said.

XXX

Caroline had not needed much backstory before she had figured out why tonight had happened; in fact, all she needed was two sentences. _Celestia was Bonnie's ancestor. Kol was once in love with her._ Hearing this, Caroline had angrily called Kol a waste of space, who needed to keep it in his pants. Bonnie hadn't bothered to tell her that Celestia and Kol had never actually slept together. It wasn't the point anyway.

Bonnie, Caroline and Lucy had wound up laying on the bed, complaining about everything that was wrong with Kol and Klaus after Caroline woke up.

"They're arrogant," Caroline complained.

"Entitled," Bonnie added.

"Mansluts," Lucy said.

"Definitely," Caroline and Bonnie said at the same time.

"They have way too much drama," Caroline said.

"Not to mention their endless list of enemies," Bonnie told them. "I mean honestly, we all almost died because Kol had to fall for one of our ancestors."

"Unbelievable," Lucy agreed. "And why the hell does she even still have her powers?"

"Who knows?" Caroline complained. "I bet it's some weird side-affect from being turned directly by an Original or something."

"Could be," Bonnie said. "But it wasn't Kol. I know it wasn't him."

"The only other one stupid enough to do something like that is Klaus," Caroline decided.

"No kidding," Bonnie muttered.

"What do you think they're doing anyway?" Lucy asked for the second time. "I mean where did they go?"

"Honestly, I think they are doing evil Original stuff, and I don't want to know what kind," Bonnie answered her. She still did not want to know what they were doing. She knew better than to think it was something she could handle.

"See this is why women are superior," Caroline said. "We don't cause this kind of trouble. Sure, we gossip, and backstab, but do we run around trying to screw anything that moves? No."

"I still can't believe she's alive," Bonnie said.  
"That makes two of us," Kol said, stepping through the door. "And for the record, I am not arrogant."

"Oh, here's something to add to the list, he eavesdrops," Bonnie said.

"Anyone not staying here; get out," Kol said, glaring at Caroline and Lucy.

Bonnie took that to mean he had heard most of their list before he entered. Served him right for eavesdropping. Maybe he would kick that habit. She hoped so because it drove her nuts.

"For the record, I charge extra for almost dying," Lucy said as she sauntered past him.

"I thought as much," Kol said. "You too, blondie," he said to Caroline. "Klaus is pacing the lobby. I think he might start killing people if you don't hurry."

"I'm on my way," Caroline said, disappearing in a flash.

Kol closed the door behind her, and came to lay down next to Bonnie on the bed.

"How are you?" he asked softly, almost tenderly.

"All healed," she said, touching his cheek. That was the kind of gesture Bonnie refused to analyze. If she had any qualms about killing Kol, they disappeared hearing Celestia call him her soulmate. The pull was all too real; Bonnie couldn't let it suck her in. "How are you? That must have been quite the shock. Seeing Celestia."

"I can't believe she's alive," Kol said, pulling Bonnie into his arms. "That aside, I won't let her harm you."

"I don't think she'll back any time soon," Bonnie said.

She pressed her lips to his, and closed her eyes. Kol deepened the kiss, but it was still just lips. Nipping and sucking on her lip, the kiss was gentle, soft. It made Bonnie sigh into it, she pressed herself closer, letting herself enjoy the comfort he was offering. The tenderness of the kiss, and the soft way, Kol's hand stroked her cheek, made tears prick behind her eyelids.

Kol rolled on top of her, lying between her legs. She could feel his hard length pressing against her core. It made her wet, but she didn't want this. Not now, not with what she had to do tonight. And it had to be tonight, because Celestia was right about one thing, she was attached to Kol. If she fell for him any harder, she couldn't go through with it. So with a sigh, she broke the kiss.

"Are you tired?" Kol asked, stroking her hip.

Bonnie could tell what he was thinking, and she couldn't. She would not let things pick up again where they had left off this afternoon.

"Yeah," Bonnie said, bringing his head down to rest on her chest.

She knew there was no chance she would sleep, at least not well, but if he thought she was resting, Kol would probably fall asleep too.

She was right, Kol burrowed against her, hand cupping her breast teasingly. Sometimes he would kiss her collarbone. Eventually though, his breathing evened out, and he fell asleep, holding her close.

Bonnie felt water begin to pool in her eyes again.

 **XXX**

Caroline and Klaus started shouting as soon as they returned to the hotel room. In fact, they had been arguing the whole way back, but they didn't raise their voices until they were in private. Klaus was furious with Caroline, but what else was new? They had been at each other's throats all day.

"I cannot believe you put yourself in danger like that!" Klaus growled at her, he was throwing off his jacket, and shirt.

"Me? Bonnie was about to get her tongue torn out! I told you!" Caroline said, fighting not to raise her voice at him. Getting into yet another shouting match with Klaus would definitely not help anything.

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE LET HER!" Klaus shouted.

"SHE IS MY FRIEND!" Caroline screamed, giving into the urge to shout.

Klaus always knew just which buttons to push to make her lose her temper. It was part of what was so damned infuriating about him.

"SHE CAN TAKE CARE OF HERSELF!"

"NO, SHE CAN'T!" Caroline screamed back. "I WON'T LET HER DO THIS! SHE COULD BE KILLED BY KOL!"

"Fantastic, well that's just fantastic," Klaus said throwing his hands up. "Just what I need, you and Bonnie ganging up on me. Congratulations, you've both become useless to me."

"I really don't think Bonnie cares what you need," Caroline said, rolling her eyes. "And for that matter, neither do I."

"Of course she doesn't. That's the whole bloody problem with her!" Klaus complained. "I didn't learn anything useful tonight."

"Useful?" Caroline said, and then realization dawned. "Oh, God, you mean about like witches that are plotting against you. Like no offense or anything, Klaus, but it doesn't sound like the French Quarter witches are in any position to be plotting against anyone. I mean I know that might put a crimp in your evil plan or whatever, but I think you might have to face the possibility that you got some bad information."

Klaus stared straight-ahead, jaw tense and expression furiously blank.

"Katerina," he breathed in a quiet hiss at last.

"Katherine? What does – How is that bitch involved in this?" Caroline said, gasping.

"She left me a note saying there were witches plotting against me. It's a long shot, but I have enough enemies in New Orleans I figured it was a possibility."

"Someone probably is then," she told him. "But I kind of doubt it is the witches. If it was, Katherine would have pointed you in the opposite direction. Like toward the vampires or werewolves or something…" she said, the wheels in her head turning. She wasn't really thinking about why she was helping Klaus. If she was forced to give an answer Caroline would have said it was because she hated Katherine a lot more than she hated Klaus.

"Dammit," Klaus growled. "I've been looking in the wrong place."

"So vampires or werewolves?" Caroline asked.

"Werewolves, they might not know I am no longer turning hybrids," Klaus told her.

"Good thinking," Caroline rolled her eyes. Honestly, this was the evil mastermind that had terrorized the supernatural world for a millennia? She didn't think he was all that clever.

"Now, that we have that matter settled. Let's discuss your punishment," Klaus said, giving her a dark look.

"My what?" she demanded. She was really beginning to think Klaus had lost his mind.

"Punishment," Klaus repeated, he was looking at her with a wicked glint his eyes.

Caroline had a feeling she wasn't going to like what came next.

"You can't punish me, Klaus," she said instead. "I never promised to obey you."

"You promised me your loyalty, I consider the two the same thing."

"Then you're the only one," she rolled her eyes again.

"Don't test me, love," he growled. "Bend over the bed. Palms flat on the mattress, face down."

"No! Why?" she squawked.

"Because, sweetheart," Klaus said with infuriating calm. "I am going to spank you."

"No, you're not," Caroline protested, crossing her arms.

"Do as you are told, love," Klaus repeated, staring her down. "You swore me your loyalty, and I will not tolerate disobedience. It's just a spanking. Now be a good girl."

Caroline chewed on her bottom lip deliberating. She didn't know what she should do. Knowing Klaus, there was nothing she could do to talk him out of this, and arguing with him would only make him angrier. She didn't know what he would do then, and she decided she really didn't want to find out. Finally, she nodded.

With slow steps she walked over to the bed. It was a high bed, like it reached her waist high. She'd never slept in one quite like it before, and until this moment she had been enjoying it. Caroline bent over, resting her head on the side, and her palms against the surface of the bed like Klaus had ordered.

"Like this?" she asked in a breathy voice, nervousness making her breathless.

"Just like that," Klaus said, and she could hear the smirk in his voice. "Good girl. Now do not speak unless spoken to. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Caroline answered, wondering if there was something wrong with her because she was a little turned on.

"Yes, what?" Klaus said, she could hear him moving closer. "Yes, master," he continued when she remained silent.

"Yes –" Caroline hesitated, deciding she was definitely sick because she was definitely getting wet from this. "Master," she said at last, face flushing with heat, and wetness pooling between her legs.

"Good girl," Klaus praised, now standing right behind her.

Caroline sucked in a breath, when she felt him reach below her dress. Hand sliding over the curve of her thigh, then up to caress her bum. His hands cupped her hips, and slid her panties down her legs. Then he slid her dress up over her hips, revealing her bare bum. Caroline blushed a deeper shade of red, even as she got wetter.

 _What was wrong with her?_ She wondered, but she didn't dare say it loud.

"I am going to spank you twenty times, and you are to count them, do you understand?" Klaus asked, and there was something in his voice that Caroline couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Yes," Caroline breathed, growing wetter with anticipation.

Klaus slapped her bum once, quickly, abruptly.

"Yes, what?" he said, sounding irritated.

"Yes, master," she answered, face red with embarrassment.

"Good girl," Klaus praised.

He spanked her once, this time harder than the last. Caroline cried out in surprise.

"One," she said.

Klaus hit her again, and she kept counting. By the tenth slap she was moaning each time, and struggling to count. She couldn't believe herself. What was wrong with her? Why was she enjoying this so much?

"Twenty," Caroline moaned when he spanked her for the last time.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Klaus asked, he roughly grabbed her hair, and bent over her body.

"Yes, master," she answered, like she knew he wanted her to.

"What did you do wrong?" he questioned.

Caroline was damp, and rubbing her legs together to create friction. She was seriously struggling to remember why he had spanked her. She was too busy enjoying it.

"Um," she hesitated, trying to focus on something other than how horny she was. "I disobeyed you, master."

"And have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes, master," she whispered.

"Did you enjoy that, Caroline?" Klaus whispered in her ear. When Caroline remained silent Klaus slapped her bum again. "Answer me. And don't even try to lie, I can smell your arousal."

"Yes," she answered in an embarrassed whisper. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing," Klaus said, flipping her around, so that he was pressed between her legs, and she was facing him. "I've been around a long time, love and trust me, when I say people get off on a lot of things."

"It's pretty messed up," she insisted.

"Not at all," Klaus said flashing a smug smirk. "It just means you know you're mine."

"Am not," Caroline protested. "I'm kidnapped. There's a difference."

"I don't see it," Klaus said roughly.

He pulled her to him, and kissed her. Caroline knowing, she was a fool kissed him back because it felt good, and her mind was clouding over with lust. She pulled Klaus to her, and his thumb circled her clit. Impatient she undid his zipper.

Klaus did not hesitate to enter her the second his pants were undone. He thrust into her deeply, and roughly on the first stroke. It made Caroline cry out, and even through her lust filled haze, she heard him moan. She moved her hips to meet his, fast and demanding even as he thrust faster, and harder.

They soon found a rhythm that suited them both, and it was rough. All their pent up frustration and anger with each other spilling out into the sex. The both of them fighting for dominance over the other. Having grown impatient with Klaus, Caroline flipped him over, and ground down onto him. Before rising back up. She rode him fast, and forceful. Klaus's fingers dug into her hips in a bruising grip while he stared back up at her.

Caroline could feel a tightening in her lower stomach. She came with a scream on top of Klaus. Who took advantage of the situation to flip them over. He pulled Caroline's leg up over his shoulder and pounded into her. She screamed, and moaned, as she was pressed into the mattress.

Caroline ran her finger nails down his back, and Klaus came. She felt his body stiffen over hers, before he collapsed on her. She squirmed underneath his weight, and he was quick to reverse their positions using vampire speed. Caroline was lying on his chest, face burrowed against his shoulder. Klaus's hand worked into her hair, massaging her scalp, as he held her to him.

"That was incredible," he whispered in a husky growl in her ear.

Caroline drew in a shaky breath. What had she done? She fled to the bathroom, locking the door behind her, and turning on the shower. Then she sunk to the floor and cried. She'd slept with Klaus, and he was right, it was incredible. It had been absolutely mind-blowing sex, and the most fucked up thing she had ever done.

What was wrong with her?

XXX

Bonnie waited for hours, until she heard the sounds of Kol's breathing even out. She crept up to go to the bathroom. She had hid the stake, and the pouch of sleeping powder in among her towel while Kol was gone. She crept back out, knowing Kol wouldn't think anything of her going to the bathroom in the middle of the night, if he should wake up.

Without pausing to think, not allowing herself to feel guilty for betraying Kol's trust after he had saved her life, again, she threw the sleeping powder at him. Kol didn't as much as twitch. Still she could not be sure he was actually out.

"Kol," Bonnie whispered. Then louder. "Kol."

When he didn't wake, she moved closer. She climbed onto the bed with him, hoping he didn't wake up. Bonnie moved to sit over top of him, knees on either side of his stomach. She took the stake out from her PJ pants band and raised it. Stake raised high and ready to stab him with it, she hesitated.

This was for Elena.  
For Jeremy.

And everyone else Kol had hurt over the centuries.

Almost just as much, it was for herself. She couldn't be soulmates with a monster like him, this was self-preservation.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and went to stab him, but she couldn't. Her arms refused to move as she looked down at his sleeping form. "Why can't I?" she muttered, breath catching in her throat.

She was furious with herself, and exhausted. She couldn't go through with it. As painful as it was, she couldn't go through with it. Instead, she stabbed his stomach. Kol's eyes flew open, and he gasped. The pain must have woken him because he flew up into a sitting position.

Bonnie scrambled off him, and ran for the door.

Kol pulled the stake out, and stalked toward her at a slow pace. He was moving with the calm of a hunter that knew his prey could never outrun him.

The door was locked and in her panic, her fingers fumbled. She couldn't think straight long enough to get it open.

"I must say, I am glad you didn't really try to kill me, darling," Kol drawled, a sinister smirk at his lips.

"DAMN YOU!" Bonnie screamed. "YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!"

Kol flashed forward, knocking her to the ground. Bonnie kicked, and screamed, raging at him, calling him every name she could think of.

"Haven't you heard, we're soulmates," Kol said.

"GO TO HELL! YOU KILLED ELENA!" Bonnie screamed.

"And you tried to kill me," he said, eyes black with rage. "And after I saved your life again tonight," he clucked his tongue, making a sound that made it clear he was disappointed in her.

"Like you don't have it coming!" Bonnie snapped, and aimed a punch at his face.

Kol grabbed her arm, then the other one, and pinned them both over her head. He was straddling her waist. Bonnie thrashed beneath him, hissing, and spitting with fury.

"I told you not to betray me," Kol said, and Bonnie thought she almost heard hurt in his voice. "But I'm not going to kill you, relax, darling."

"Let me go!"

"If you want to leave, I won't stop you, but I did warn you about betraying me," Kol surveyed her. "Yet you didn't kill me. Curious," he paused. "I guess I'll just have to teach you how easily I can turn you."

His eyes went black with veins beneath them and his fangs extended. He bit into his wrist, and forced the blood down her throat. Then he took hold of Bonnie's throat, and squeezed.

"NO!" she screamed, or tried to. It came out in a wheeze, she could hardly speak with his hand around her throat.

"Remember this next time you want to betray me. Remember how easily I can turn you and that I didn't," Kol said, releasing her.

Bonnie rolled to her side, gasping. Kol was still straddling her waist, and she could feel his eyes on her. It made her angry and nervous as the same time to know he was scrutinizing her.

"Why can't I kill you?" she demanded again. When he didn't answer she twisted around, and pounded on his chest. "WHY?"

"Probably much the same reason as I cannot bring myself to hurt you, darling," Kol said, voice quiet.

"WHY?" Bonnie demanded again, she was starting to sob.

Bonnie was on her knees on the floor, crying, and sobbing. She couldn't be soulmates with Kol, she just couldn't, and yet she couldn't kill him.

Damn him.

She had almost died tonight. Worse yet was the knowledge that her Grams didn't approve of Kol. Bonnie could never be with him knowing her Grams didn't approve. God, Grams how she missed her Grams! She would never have let Bonnie land herself in this mess, and that more than anything made her sob.

"Bonnie," Kol said, touching her cheek.

"Go away!" Bonnie said, and slapped his hand aside.

"I'm going to leave. Give you some time to sort through whatever it is you are going through. Pack, whatever," he said, sounding angry and like he was pouting at the same time. His voice was low and raspy, like he was fighting his emotions and his eyes were dark, expressionless. "But I hope you are still here when I get back."

Bonnie didn't answer him. She couldn't stop crying. It was pathetic, she didn't want to break down like this in front of Kol, but she was unable to stop herself.

Kol left, and still she cried.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity Bonnie was all cried out. She felt wrung out, like a sponge wrung dry. It was unpleasant she was bleary-eyed, and tired. She looked around and realized she didn't want to go. She wanted to hate Kol, she really did, but she didn't. He kept protecting her, even choosing her and her safety over Celestia. Something she had not thought he would ever do. Realizing she had come to depend on him, Bonnie crawled onto the bed and fell asleep.

XXX

Bonnie didn't know how much later it was when the door to the hotel room unlocked, and Kol stumbled through.

"Kol?" Bonnie asked, startled and frightened after Celestia's attack earlier.

"It's me, darling," he mumbled.

"Oh," she said, sinking back into the bed, relieved he was back. She had been half asleep and the violent way he threw the door open scared her.

He slammed it shut, and climbed into bed with her, wrapping his arms around her. Pulling her so close in a possessive hold. His embrace was almost painful, and he reeked of alcohol. Yet Bonnie took his arm, and pulled him even closer.

"You're still here," he said into the crook of her neck. It might have been her imagination, but she thought he was slurring his words.

"I am," Bonnie said, turning around. "Where have you been?"

"Drinking," Kol said, grinning.

"Yes, I can tell," she rolled her eyes. "I mean where?"

" _The Coven_. Jimmy is furious with me, he thinks we fought, and of course he thinks it's my fault," Kol grumbled.

"We did fight," Bonnie told him, cupping his cheek.

"Hence the drinking," Kol repeated, stroking her back. "I thought you would be gone."

"I kind of thought so too," she admitted softly.

"Why aren't you?" his voice was soft, and his eyelids were drooping, Bonnie wondered just how much Kol had to drink for it to have this effect on him. She had never seen anyone throwback alcohol the way he did.

"I don't know," Bonnie said, chewing on her bottom lip. "I guess I kind of don't want to be alone anymore."

"Me either," Kol agreed.

"Do you believe in soulmates?" she asked quietly, wondering if Kol would tell her the truth because he was drunk.

"I'm not really sure," Kol murmured, tucking her head under his chin. Bonnie snuggled closer, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. Even when he was drunk and smelled of alcohol, it was nice to lay in Kol's arms. "I think there are some people we are better off with than without."

"I know what you mean. Celestia said something funny, she mentioned the pull," Bonnie told him. "I don't know if soulmates are a thing, but I get that. That's how I feel with you. It's probably the damned reason I can't kill you. God, life would be so much easier if I could just hate you."

"Probably," Kol agreed. "But then you would be in transition right now."

"No way," Bonnie said, sitting up. "You would be dead."

"Hardly. That dust of Celestia's couldn't knock me out for more than a few minutes, which is something as it was designed to take out witches high on expression, not Original vampires."

"I still had the stake!" she protested. "By the way, under the bed is a totally dumb hiding spot."

"It isn't the real stake, darling," Kol said, and she could practically hear him rolling his eyes at her. "It's a plastic grain imitation."

"Oh my God," Bonnie gasped. "I would be so screwed if I had staked you for real."

"Definitely," he said, flashing a smile.  
"So where's the real stake?"

"Like I am telling you," he snorted. "You've already proved you aren't to be trusted, little witch."

"Fine, you be that way," Bonnie stifled a yawn.

"Now that we are speaking honestly, at long last," Kol said. "I'd like to ask you something."

"Go ahead," Bonnie answered.

"Why were you working with Klaus to begin with? Since you hate him so much."

"Because I couldn't find you. I figure Marie cloaked you or at least now I do," Bonnie said, she played with the necklace around his throat. She felt a spark of something when she touched it, different from the heat from the bracelet he wears.

"She did, almost two hundred years ago now," Kol's grin was crooked. "She enchanted the necklace. Whenever I wear it, I can't be found by magic."

"Clever," Bonnie said, tugging on it. "So that's what it is about it. I thought I sensed magic, but that's not the only thing. What's with the bracelet? It gets hot."

"Only when you're around. Celestia spelled it, it was supposed to let me know when I found you," he told her, kissing the top of her head.

"Huh," Bonnie said. "That is so totally weird. I mean she did try to kill me after all."

"I still can't believe she's alive," Kol murmured, arms tightening around her.

"Neither can I," Bonnie said, closing her eyes. "I wish I could talk to my Grams," she murmured, already falling back asleep.

 **Thanks to all those that have stuck with this fic! It hasn't been an easy ride, but I won't abandon it. Thanks for the faves, follows and the reviews! It might be a while until next update because exams are coming up, but I'll try to update my fics as much as I can. So let me know what you think about this chapter. The klaroline sex, yay or nay? Also the Kennett fight and kind of make-up scene? What did you guys think? Was it worth the wait or?**

 **Izzy**


	26. Chapter 26

***DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except non-canon plot and OCs. I don't make any money off TVD***

 **Smut in this chapter so skip those bits if that isn't your cup of tea. Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 26**

Klaus stared at the closed door Caroline had disappeared through. He didn't understand her reaction, couldn't make sense of it. That had been the most mind-blowing sex he had had in a thousand years, and she had loved it. So why then had she run away when he'd tried to hold her?

He heard the shower being turned on and thought for a second, maybe she just wanted to clean up. Then he heard her crying. Caroline obviously didn't know it, but as an Original it took more than some running water to block out noise. It would work for her, but she was a young vampire. He on the other hand, could hear her crying as plain as day.

The sobbing grew louder, and now Klaus was confused for real. Caroline was crying – after amazing sex. What was he supposed to do about that? What could possibly be wrong? He couldn't have scared her off by being too intense, too forceful. Caroline herself was an intense forceful person, he knew from before she responded well to that. This was confusing.

Perhaps she simply felt guilty about Tyler?

Yes, that had to be it, he decided.

Klaus lay there staring at the bathroom door feeling confused. The crying went on for hours and when she finally stopped, he thought she would be back out for sure. When she didn't return, he was left with an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach, as if it was his fault. That he had somehow caused this. That it was more than feelings of guilt for Tyler. Yet he didn't understand. Wasn't capable of comprehending whatever she might be feeling. Instead, he stayed awake all night, wondering if she was ever going to leave the bathroom.

Caroline finally did on time for breakfast being served. She emerged fresh-faced and fully styled except she wasn't dressed. She ignored him and picked out an outfit.

"Morning Caroline," Klaus said, watching her. He was still confused, but at least she looked like she was feeling better.

"Morning!" she replied, chipper yet he thought he detected a note of falseness in her voice and smile. "God, I am just dying to snack! I love hotel breakfast, always have! Are you going to be ready in time for breakfast?"

Taken by surprise by her question, he just nodded and kept watching her rifle through her closet for a suitable outfit.

"Great," she chirped. "And I want to hang out with Bonnie today."

"I'm sure we can arrange that. Unless she and Kol have plans."

"Perfect!" she said, then retreated to the bathroom with her chosen outfit.

Now Klaus really was confused. She was worried about changing in front of him? That didn't fit. What on earth was going on with her? Again his stomach lurched, making him think he had done this, caused this somehow. He just didn't know how.

XXX

"Elijah," Katherine said, sitting down next to him. He was on the bed reading, and he looked so peaceful, so normal sitting there like that. She hated to disturb him, but she had to tell him. There was no way around it. "I did something to Klaus."

"Is he dead?" Elijah asked, only glancing up briefly.

"No," Katherine said. "Of course not."

"Just assessing the severity of the situation," he said, lips quirking upward into a smile.

"I left him a note, sending him to New Orleans," she whispered.

"Did that note happen to contain your whereabouts?" Elijah asked, looking up. At last, she had his full attention.

"No, but it did say that there were witches there conspiring against him. And someone is, only it isn't witches," Katherine said.

"What did you do, Katerina?" Elijah questioned, all warmth draining from him.

"Marcel was going to help me take care of him," she whispered.

"You mean kill him," Elijah said. "Why didn't you just come to me, Katerina? I would have handled Niklaus for you."

"You mean how you handled him five hundred years ago?" Katherine asked, feeling her temper flare up instantly. She had been forced to save herself; Elijah was willing to let her die. It was something she might never forget entirely.

"I found a way to save you, but you were gone," Elijah told her, eyes hard as flint.

"And now I found a way to save myself, again. They were going to tear him limb from limb, then encase him in cement. So long as his heart still beats, he wouldn't technically be dead," Katherine said. She was from Klaus's bloodline and wasn't fool enough to really kill him.

"Taken lessons from Attila the Hun, have you?" Elijah said, voice still empty.

"Klaus has a lot of enemies, can't blame a girl for taking advantage of them," Katherine said, purring.

"No, I suppose I can't," Elijah said with a sigh. "But since you are telling me this, I can only assume my brother is long gone?"

"Actually, the opposite. Marcel seems to be slipping out of my control. I need to pay him a little visit, remind him who is in charge, you understand don't you?" Katherine trailed her fingers up his arm as she spoke.

"Katerina," Elijah said, and sighed again. "I understand perfectly. I also understand that it is long since passed time my brother lets go of this ridiculous grudge he holds against you."

"What are you saying?" Katherine asked, hardly daring to ask.

"I am saying, it is time I speak with him. The fact that you did not wish to die at sixteen, he can't hold that against you for eternity."

"I believe Klaus would beg to differ," Katherine replied, still trying to sweet-talk him.

"We'll just see about that," Elijah said firmly, he pulled Katherine to him, and kissed her softly on the lips. "Let's book a flight, Katerina."

XXX

Bonnie woke the next morning, and Kol was sleeping soundly next to her. He was snoring softly. He lay on his stomach with one arm slung haphazardly over her. Bonnie lay there, enjoying the chance to watch him without him knowing.

Lying there asleep, Kol looked sweet, and young. The exact opposite of what he was. In fact, he almost looked innocent. Bonnie had to stifle a laugh at that thought, Kol innocent? Now there was an idea! He was hot though, like really hot. Bonnie brushed the hair from his forehead, and traced the lines of his lips. His lips were just a little full, and she knew how soft they were and how they could be demanding.

Kol breathed against her fingertips, she smiled. She couldn't explain her attraction to Kol. She hoped it wasn't because they were soulmates, but she couldn't deny the pull. She felt drawn to him in a way she had never felt before. Was this how Celestia felt? Bonnie couldn't imagine it was the same thing. Her ancestor had gone to great lengths to keep Kol to herself, lengths Bonnie could never imagine going to. At least not for Kol. Yet a small part of her wondered. He was worth it, in his own way. If it wasn't normal life a girl wanted, Kol was worth the trouble Celestia went to, and more.

"You're staring, it's creepy," Kol said, speaking suddenly against her fingertips.

"Oh my God!" Bonnie cried, and jumped back, yanking her hand away.

Kol laughed, and pulled her to him.

"Don't do that!" Bonnie said, and hit his chest lightly. "And why are you scaring the hell out me? Shouldn't you be hung-over or something?" she demanded. "You must have drunk the whole bar."

"Vampire," Kol said quirking an eyebrow, and grinning.

"Still like the bar's entire liquor supply. I saw you last night, Kol remember? Or did you black-out?" Bonnie teased except not really. This was just plain annoying. If the situations had been reversed she would be throwing up right now. Not lying there looking all irresistible, and stuff.

"Only half the bar," Kol answered with a mischievous smile. "Jimmy wouldn't let me drink anymore. He thought we'd been fighting, and worse yet, he thought it was my fault!"

"In his defense you don't have the best track record with people."

"But I didn't start it" he said, groaning in complaint. Sometimes in spite of being over a thousand years old, Kol sounded exactly like a little kid.

"No, but you totally finished it," Bonnie glowered.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Kol said and shrugged. Bonnie didn't know what to say to that so she didn't answer. "Speaking of which, Jimmy kept yelling at me about going home drunk. Screaming about how I'd better not hurt you."

"I think I might love Jimmy," she deadpanned. Then broke into a fit of laughter.

"Hilarious," Kol remarked drily. "Perhaps I should have told him how you tried to stake me. Then we'll just see whose side he takes."

"It'll still totally be mine, especially when I tell him you threatened to turn me for it!" Bonnie said, still laughing. "Which if you ever do again, I will fry your brain with my witchy powers," this she said seriously.

"Whatever," Kol rolled his eyes, sounding remarkably like a teenager. "You're only the favorite because you're a girl!" he said, rehashing that same old argument, and deliberately changing the subject.

"Please! What did you do to him, Kol?" Bonnie asked. She pinched his side playfully.

"Nothing," Kol protested.

"Kol!" she said, and pinched his side again.

"Alright, you beautiful violent creature I'll tell you! But stop pinching me!" he complained, and laughed.

"Yes, I win!" Bonnie exclaimed, holding her arms up in victory.

"Don't try to say you didn't drag it out of me," Kol warned her. "You're not going to like this story."

"Yeah, yeah, just get on with it!" Bonnie demanded.

"Last time, before I was daggered, I might have um deflowered his daughter."

"Deflowered…?" Bonnie said and paused, translating the old timey speak. "OH MY GOD, KOL!" she groaned, and hid her face. "You took her virginity?"

"Yeah, I told you wouldn't like it, and he's still mad, go figure," Kol said. "Honestly, she came onto me!"

"Sure, she did!" Bonnie rolled her eyes at him.

"She did!" he protested. Bonnie gave him a look, and Kol grinned. "Alright, so perhaps I did pursue her, but only a little!" Kol admitted with a rueful smile.

"I knew Jimmy didn't like you for a reason," Bonnie murmured.

"Is that jealousy I hear?" he sounded almost hopeful.

"Not a chance," Bonnie said, laughing. She would have preferred not be drawn to Kol at all, and if she must be, she wasn't about to be jealous about his past.

Kol kissed her. He pulled her to him, and kissed her until her head spun. Then Bonnie put the brakes on and pushed him back.

"Don't," she said.

"What's wrong?" Kol asked, scrutinizing her. "I thought we were good."

"We are, I mean; I don't know," Bonnie said, shaking her head.

"Do you want to leave, is that it?" he asked, and brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Bonnie thought it was crazy that they could talk about this with his arms wrapped around her. If he had been Jeremy they would have been at opposite ends of the room, sending each other intense looks; trying, and failing to agree. Kol seemed to be like that though, he was always touching her if she was near. Whether it was casual or something more deliberate, didn't seem to matter, he was just always touching her.

"No. I mean, I don't know," she shook her head.

"I won't stop you, darling," Kol said, still stroking her hair.

"Kol, I just kind of feel like we are doing something wrong. I mean okay yeah sure, obviously, I am attracted to you or whatever, but things are so complicated. You're an Original vampire for starters; I'm a witch, and a whole bunch of other reasons."

"You want your Grams," Kol stated.

"Yeah, I really do," she admitted, chewing on her bottom lip, surprised he remembered her saying that.

"Well there has to be a way for you to talk to her," Kol said. "Let's give Lucy a call."

The fact that he was so willing to help touched Bonnie. He must know her Grams would never approve of their relationship, and yet he genuinely wanted Bonnie to talk to her, if it would make her feel better. Bonnie could see it in his eyes that he meant it.

"You'd do that for me?" Bonnie asked. "You know, she's going to hate you, right?"

"I thought as much, but if you need to talk to her," Kol said, and turned his lips down in a grimace as if to say; 'what can you do?'

"I guess it doesn't really matter because the only way I know is to drop the veil, and we can't do that," she told him.

"I still think Lucy is a good place to start. Though I confess, I've never tried to contact the spirit world," Kol said.

Kol pulled her closer still so they were both lying on their sides, bodies pressed together. He pulled her leg over his hips. Bonnie felt his hardness pressing against her core. The sensation made her wet. She sucked in her breath when Kol's hand ran down her thigh, and teasingly back up to cup her bum, pressing their bodies closer together. She touched his cheek, and ran her hand through his hair, playing with it. Feeling once again, too relaxed when she was with him.

"I don't want to get my hopes up," Bonnie said, trying to keep her mind on the conversation.

"We'll try, darling. Do you want me to give Lucy a call now?" Kol said, and he ground his hips against her.

Bonnie gasped.

"Yes," she breathed, struggling to think straight.

Kol sat up, and reached behind him for his phone. Bonnie used that moment of distraction to put some distance between them. Kol was scrolling through his contact list when Bonnie tried to get out of bed. In a flash, he grabbed her wrist, and pulled her back onto him.

"Kol!" Bonnie protested. As the phone rang, she hit his chest. "Let go!" she demanded, hit his chest again with her free arm. Why did Kol have to be so strong?

"Hello Lucy," Kol said into the phone.

"Kol!" Bonnie snapped.

She heard a woman's voice on the line.

"No, I'm just having a slight difference of opinions with your cousin –"

"This is not a difference of opinions, Kol!" Bonnie hissed at him.

"Anyway," Kol continued, and rolled his eyes at her. "She wants to talk to her Grams –" he paused as Lucy answered. "Tomorrow night is fine," he hung up.

"What did Lucy say?" Bonnie asked, giving up on getting free of Kol.

"She needs to do some research, but she thinks she can do it," Kol told her.

Kol pulled Bonnie onto him so she was straddling him while he rested against the headboard. Sitting like this reminded her why she was trying to get away in the first place. Feeling his hardness against her core made her damp. It didn't help that Kol's fingers were playing against her thighs, underneath her shorts.

"Kol –" Bonnie said, drawing his name out. It was supposed to be a warning, but it came out almost like a moan instead.

"Bonnie," Kol said, a wicked smile on his lips. "I want you."

"I noticed," Bonnie answered, turning red.

"Are you sure about that, darling?" Kol asked, eyes going black with mischief. That never boded well. His hands shifted to her hips, grinding her down on him, and Bonnie moaned in response.

"Kol – no, please," her voice was breathy. "Oh, please you have to stop," the word ended in another gasp as Kol rolled his hips. "Oh, that's cheating!" she complained as heat coursed through her.

"I don't have your self-control, Bon Bon," Kol said, with a wicked smirk, eyes turned black with lust, and that something else she never could quite understand. "Do you want me?"

"Kol, please," Bonnie said.

"Is that a yes?"

She tried to stand, but Kol's hands on her hips kept her in place. All it did was create more friction against her already damp core, making her moan again.

"Yes, I want you and you know it!" she hissed.

"That's it, darling. That's a good girl," Kol said, coaxing her to meet his movements.

Bonnie did. She moved against him, and oh, God did it ever feel good. She was so tired of trying to resist him for no good reason, she gave in. She took her shirt off, and tossed it aside, not even worried about that she was not wearing a bra. Bonnie wrapped an arm around Kol's neck, pulling him to her, crashing their lips together. The kiss was heated and feverish.

"Bonnie," Kol moaned against her lips. "Do you want this?"

Bonnie didn't answer, she was too busy giving into lust. Something she was beginning to think she should have just this done in the first place. She kissed her way down to his neck, biting, and sucking at the skin. Kol reversed their positions. Using vampire speed, he had her on her back in seconds.

"No fair," Bonnie pouted.

Kol nipped on her bottom lip, and kissed his way down her neck. When she felt his mouth on her breast, she moaned loudly. Her breathing grew ragged, and all she could do was moan, as lust fogged her mind. He licked, and sucked at her nipple. He bit down, hard, and Bonnie cried out in pain, then he was kissing her again, soothing the hurt.

Bonnie ran her nails down his back like they were claws, and Kol groaned. He flashed a wicked smile up at her, and kissed her chest.

"Wildcat," he teased.

"Vampire," Bonnie returned with a smile.

She ran her hands down his side, and went to push down his boxers. Only Kol grabbed both her hands, and manacled them above her head. Bonnie moaned in complaint. He ignored her. He slid his hand down the front of her shorts. His thumb circled her clit, and he pushed two fingers inside of her.

"If we get interrupted this time I swear, I'll kill everyone in this damned city," Kol growled.

A shiver ran down Bonnie's spine at his words, but even as it did, her hips were moving to match the rhythm of Kol's fingers. And warmth built up inside of her until it felt like her whole body was on fire. He slipped another finger inside of her. Increasing the pace.

"Oh God," she moaned, closing her eyes.

Bonnie felt a tightening low in her stomach. Kol was using his vampire speed to move his fingers inside of her. She could feel him curl them together.

"Do you like that, darling?"

"Oh God Kol," she gasped.

"That's not an answer," he crooned.

"Yes, I – oh don't stop," she panted.

The tightening built up, and she could feel herself begin to lose control.

"Let go, darling," Kol whispered as he moved his hand faster, and faster.

Bonnie came around his hand, rising up against him. Then she fell back against the bed, breathing heavily. With heavy lidded eyes, she looked up at him. Kol took his fingers out, and licked them clean. He grinned at her as he did. It made her blush, and at the same time it was super-hot.

"Kol, I want _you,_ " Bonnie breathed. She tried, and failed to squirm out of his hold on her wrists.

Kol winked at her. He lowered down, and she sighed when he let go of her wrists at last. He pushed her shorts down, and she felt his lips on her sex. At first his tongue just lightly teased her clit. Then he bit down softly, and she cried out.

"Oh God!" Bonnie gasped.

Kol's tongue slid inside her, moving in and out. Back out to circle her clit, and then in again. Bonnie didn't ever think this could feel so good, but she should have known. The last time Kol had gone down on her, she'd nearly lost her mind. She felt herself begin to climax again already. This was too good to be true. Her body felt too hot, and her head was spinning, at the same time as the ache was growing, and being sated at once. She felt a twitch low in her stomach. The feeling of pleasure was building, and she came again.

"Kol!" Bonnie screamed his name as she came against his mouth.

She could feel him lap up her juices eagerly. Sucking on her lips as she came.

Panting, she fell back against the mattress. Kol leaned over her, and captured her lips with his. Bonnie felt a thrill go through her as she realized she was tasting herself on his lips. Pulling away, but still breathing into her, he rested his forehead against her. Bonnie curled her fingers into his hair, holding him close.

"Did you like that, Bon Bon?" Kol asked, and even his voice was sinful.

"God, yes," Bonnie purred, arching her back. She could only kind of feel Kol as he leaned over her, and she wanted to feel all of him.

"Tell me what you want, darling," Kol said against her lips.

"You, all of you. Just more," Bonnie said, and ground their hips together.

When she heard Kol moan against her lips, she slid his boxers off. Then she kicked off her shorts entirely, and took Kol in her hand. He put his hand over hers, and slid into her entrance. He filled her up all the way. It was the kind of pleasure that bordered on pain. She whimpered, and Kol paused, stroking her cheek gently.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Bonnie said. "You're just really big."

"Does it hurt, darling?" Kol asked, and he was still stroking her cheek, but a mischievous glint had come into his eyes.

"Only a little, but it's a good kind of pain, you know," Bonnie answered, and she felt herself blush.

"We'll go slow."

Kol began to move, and Bonnie met his slow strokes. She pulled on his hair, bringing him closer, and Kol groaned with pleasure.

Bonnie closed her eyes, and arched her back when she felt him cup her breast. His thumb circled her nipple in time with his thrusts. All Bonnie could do was moan incoherently. She didn't recognize the sounds she was making as her breathing grew harder. With each thrust, she felt a tightening. And she cried out as she came again. Kol moaned as she tightened around him.

"Kol!" Bonnie moaned when he kept going. He had stamina, it had to be a vampire thing.

"Bonnie," Kol breathed her name, on his lips it sounded like a prayer.

Kol kept going, pushing deeper into her each time, and Bonnie threw her head back, crying out louder, and louder. Bonnie scratched down his arms from where she had been clinging to his shoulders.

Kol slid a hand between their bodies, and stroked her clit. That was it for Bonnie, she bit down on her lips to swallow a scream. She had never felt anything so good before. Hell, she hadn't even known you could do that or that she could climax from penetration. Kol had just ruined sex with other men for her.

Bonnie came again, screaming.

This time, Kol bit into her throat immediately afterwards. Surprise, and pleasure mingled with the aftermath of her orgasm, and Bonnie cried out. The bite forced another immediate orgasm on her. Kol spurred on by the taste of her blood, and the feel of her walls tightening around him, followed her over the edge again this time. As her body, tightened she felt Kol's body stiffen over hers as he came.

Kol retracted his fangs, and rolled off her. He lay down on his back, taking Bonnie with him. He hadn't taken enough blood for her to really feel the effects, but he sat up against the headboard, and pulled her onto his lap. Bonnie sat with her back against his chest, sighing in content. Kol held his bloody wrist up to her, and Bonnie took it without hesitation as he licked the blood from her neck.

"That was – you're incredible," Kol said, kissing her shoulder.

Bonnie felt his arm wrap around her waist.

"Me?" Bonnie laughed, and leaned back, resting her head against his shoulder. "I didn't know sex could be so good," she laughed.

"In that case, you've been with the wrong men," Kol said against her shoulder.

"I guess so," Bonnie murmured, thinking of Jeremy.

The thought of him made tears well up behind her eyes. She had obviously failed at his revenge, but she had to get his arms back. As if he knew she was thinking of someone else, Kol's arm around her waist tightened possessively.

"Ready for round two?" he asked, whispering in her ear.

"Already?" Bonnie said, turning to look at him.

"Vampire," Kol said, flashing one of his heart stopping smiles.

"I'm beginning to like this vampire thing," Bonnie said.

She turned around, straddling Kol she lowered herself onto him.

XXX

Caroline knew breakfast had been her idea, but she had hoped Klaus would leave. Except he didn't. Instead he stayed. Eating and trying to chat with her. When he realized he wouldn't get much more than single words in reply or a nod, he changed tactics. He switched from trying to carry a conversation to telling her a story about some of the things he used to do with Kol when they were human children. It was a sweet story, and it would have ordinarily peeked her interest, but after last night it just made her feel queasy.

Klaus should have died a thousand years ago. Whatever had happened to him between then and now had clearly ruined him. He was broken and she couldn't fix him. Because apparently she was as broken as him, only in another way. Last night had proved that.

And she knew two broken pieces couldn't fit together. That's not how these things worked.

"Fine, whatever Klaus," Caroline said, cutting off his story. "I get it you were once normal. But I don't want to talk, so maybe we can just have breakfast in silence?"

Klaus looked surprised.

"We can, on one condition."

"God, Klaus not more of your stupid conditions!"

"Tell me what's wrong and I won't say another word until we are done eating, sweetheart."

"Are you kidding me?" she demanded.

"No."

"Alright," she took a deep breath. "Since you are too emotionally stunted or whatever to figure out what's wrong allow me to enlighten you. I hate you. You make me sick and what we did together last night, makes me sick."

"I thought you liked it."

"That's exactly what disgusts me," Caroline said coldly. "Look I know you like to pretend you have feelings or whatever, but let's be honest here. You only care about yourself. And I am only here because you are an evil manipulative bloodsucking bastard that tricked me into coming with you. So let's not turn this into a big deal. It was a onetime thing; it'll never happen again. So let me get back to my self-loathing."

"As you wish, love," Klaus murmured. But she could tell by the way he was studying her, he didn't really understand her response. He was just doing what she asked, in the hopes that it would make her more agreeable. Klaus wasn't stupid, but there were some things he just didn't get, she knew that.

XXX

Afterwards, Bonnie was not able to move. She collapsed onto Kol, and rested her head in the hollow of his neck.

"That was fun," Kol said, fingers playing up, and down her back, they were still leaning against the headboard.

Bonnie laughed.

"I think you wore me out," she kissed his chest.

"Like I said, it was fun," Kol laughed, and kissed the top of her head.

Bonnie sighed, and closed her eyes. She did not know what she was going to do about Kol, but she couldn't deny this was fun. At this point, she figured she needed to explore that, decide for herself what it meant, and if Kol was someone she could have something real with. Regardless of his past. Then again, her teenage rebellion had consisted of magic, not dating dangerous boys. Maybe she was making up for lost time.

Her head rested against his shoulder, she was still straddling him. Her eyes were closing and she felt herself relax. Her whole body felt warm and content, drowsy. Bonnie was just dozing off when Kol's cell phone rang.

"What now?" Kol growled.

"At least it didn't interrupt us this time," Bonnie said, laughing.

"You mean like this?" Rebekah asked, throwing the door open, and striding in. She slammed it shut behind her.

"Oh my God!" Bonnie cried out.

"'Bekah!"

Kol pulled the covers over Bonnie, who slid under them, and away from him. She'd never been walked in on like this before. And right now she was so embarrassed she wanted to crawl into a hole.

"Can't you knock?" Bonnie snapped.

"Quiet, Bonnie the grown-ups are talking," Rebekah said. "Kol, I am bored."

"So you barge in here?" Kol blurted.

"What do you want, Rebekah?" Bonnie asked.

"I want to go shopping," she said as if that were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Can't," Kol said. "Marie is calling."

"I'll go with you later," Bonnie said, trying to appease the terrifying blonde. She was honestly, beginning to think Rebekah was just acting out because she was lonely. Maybe all she needed was a friend.

"Ew, not you!" Rebekah snapped.

Then again maybe not.

"I'm beginning to see why you don't have friends," Bonnie muttered.

"'Bekah, be nice," Kol said.

"I will be, if you take me shopping," Rebekah said, pouting.

"Why don't you ask Nik?" Kol suggested, not without a certain amount of venom.

"Because I am asking you," Rebekah said.

Bonnie realizing this sibling squabble might take a while, pulled a blanket around her, and went to shower.

"I'm not the favorite –" Bonnie heard Kol start in on a rant as she closed the bathroom door behind her. "Actually, get out. You can't come in here, and insult Bonnie then expect me to spend time with you, sister."

Bonnie shook her head. Sometimes, she really did think it was best to be an only child. At least it seemed more peaceful than being a Mikaelson sibling.

She turned the tap on, and got in the shower.

Bonnie did not hear Kol enter, she didn't even know he was in there until she felt his arms go round her.

"Got rid of Rebekah, did you?" Bonnie asked, leaning her head back against his shoulder.

"Yes, but I promised her we'd go shopping tomorrow," Kol groaned.

"Why exactly are you her shopping partner?" Bonnie asked him with a laugh.

"I don't think you want the gruesome details, Bon Bon."

"Is that code for, I eat the employees?"

Kol didn't answer. Instead, he turned her around, and kissed her. Bonnie knew that was his way of dodging the question, which meant he did eat the employees. Normally that would scare her, but for some reason it didn't right now, and that scared her more.

XXX

The delay in the shower had taken a lot longer than Bonnie would have thought possible, not that she was complaining. Quite the opposite actually. She wanted more.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked as she sat down at Marie's table.

"Ready to get back to work on your expression?" Marie fired back.

"Actually, no," Bonnie said firmly. Without the expression in her system, clouding her judgement, and making her crave the power, she could see Marie was not to be trusted. During their one session that seemed like an eternity ago, Marie had used scrying, a hypnosis technique similar to the one Shane used.

"What do you mean no?" Marie asked. She rapped her knuckles against the table impatiently.

"I mean thanks for the offer, but I've got it covered," Bonnie told her.

"Drinks anyone?" Kol asked, looking to both women.

Marie nodded, but did not take her eyes off of Bonnie. There was something in her black eyes that was sharp and piercing, it reminded Bonnie of a bird of prey.

"Yes, please," Bonnie answered.

"Wine?" he asked.

"Please," she answered.  
Kol kissed her quickly, it was just a light peck on the lips and yet it made heat flare up through her. He left in that unsettlingly quiet way vampires had.

"Thought you didn't like him?" Marie said, stilling staring at her intensely.

"Who says I do now?" Bonnie challenged.

She felt something for Kol, but like was maybe the wrong word. Passions, compassion, understanding, and even lust. Yes, all of those things without a doubt. But did she like him?

Sometimes.

Bonnie wasn't sure that counted.

"Bah! Like counts for little, you are right," Marie said, and laughed that warm breathy laugh of hers. "Something is different about you," the steely stare was back in place.

"Maybe," Bonnie said cautiously.

She was relieved that Kol chose that moment to return with their drinks.

"Jimmy still hates you," Marie remarked.

"I had noticed," Kol answered with an amused smile.

"He wishes you would stay gone," Marie told him.

"And yet, he won't tell me where his daughter is or how she's doing," Kol said, sighing theatrically.

He winked at Bonnie. She rolled her eyes at him. She saw what he was doing, it was a desperate attempt to make her jealous.

"She's well. Last I heard, she was in France," Marie gazed at him evenly. To Bonnie it looked as if she was waiting to pounce.

"Fascinating," he said, not giving Marie the chance. "How's business?"

"Well enough," Marie replied, waving aside his question. "The vampires are staying clear of us."

"I imagine that's a wise choice," Kol remarked.

"Not much fun being in a supernatural war when you don't have the upper-hand," Bonnie agreed, and exchanged a smile with Kol.

"And more than one Original is in town, that always puts everyone on edge," Marie said, a slow smile forming.

"So you've heard," Bonnie said, fixing Marie with a stare of her own.

"The spirits they talk," Marie answered.

"More like witches they talk," Kol said, laughing.

So did Marie.

"Alright, boy, you caught me. The word of the Originals coming to New Orleans has spread through the supernatural community like wildfire," Marie confessed smiling ruefully.

She was charming and charismatic, but she was still setting off pretty much every alarm bell Bonnie had. She had made up her mind to start listening to those alarm bells.

"People are scared," Bonnie said, not quite sure where the vision had come from, but she took it as a sign that her magic was coming back.

"Exactement, Cherie," Marie said.

"And all we are doing is having a bit of a family reunion," Kol announced with an easy smile.

"Well you're not exactly a normal family," Bonnie told him. In answer, he winked at her. "Excuse us, Marie; Kol and I are going to the movies," Bonnie said.

"Yes, we are," Kol agreed, eyes dancing.

Bonnie winked at him. They were not going to the movies, but they were definitely going back to the hotel room.

 **Thank you so much for your continued patience! I hope it was well worth the wait ;) I have exams coming up so I don't make any promises about when chapter 27 will be posted, but I do have most of it written up. Leave me a review and let me know what you thought about the klaroline interaction in this chapter and obviously the Kennett smut? Too much? Too little? I can be found on tumblr, link in my bio. RP-ing as Bonnie so drop me a line.**

 **Izzy**


	27. Chapter 27

***Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. I think we all know if I did Bonnie would get better treatment***

 **To all the reviewers that said there wasn't enough Kennett and too much klaroline, that is a totally fair criticism. And I'm adding extra Kennett scenes to every chapter to make up for it**

 **CHAPTER 27**

Bonnie woke up because Kol rolled onto her in his sleep. She groaned and pushed at his torso, he was too heavy.

"Kol," she complained when he didn't budge.

"What is it?" he murmured softly, still half asleep.

"You're squishing me!" she complained.

"Sorry," he grumbled, pushing up off the mattress with his arms.

That's where he stopped, and moved down to rest with his head on her chest. One hand cupping her breast, thumb circling her nipple, and he sighed in content. Heat flared through Bonnie, and she felt herself get wet almost immediately.

"Kol," she whispered, running her hand down his back. "Are you going to keep teasing me?"

"Maybe," he said with a laugh.

"Well don't," she said and slapped his shoulder.

That only made Kol laugh harder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down to him, so he could kiss her lips softly. Bonnie tried to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away, and rested his head on her chest again.

"So sleepy," he said, and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Tease," she grumbled, but she was laughing.

The truth was she was unbelievable comfortable, even just lying there. She ran her fingers through his hair, playing with it and messing it up. She felt warm all over and super turned on, but this was nice. Nice enough she closed her eyes, and felt herself drift back off to sleep.

Hearing the change in her heartbeat, Kol moved, to suck on her nipple. Bonnie moaned, wide awake in an instant.

"I'm done teasing," Kol said, and blew on her nipple.

She moaned and tugged on his hair.

"Doesn't seem like it from here."

Bonnie slid her hand down his stomach and gripped his length in her hand. She pumped his shaft. She wriggled under his body, it wasn't easy to move with Kol on top of her, weighing her down. Kol ignored her ministrations and continued to suck on her nipple, it was making it difficult to concentrate, but not impossible. Not yet at least.

Bonnie moved until she felt his tip at her entrance. Then did Kol seem to wise up to her plan, because he looked up at her and grinned. He slid inside of her, and Bonnie moaned, biting down on her bottom lip to keep from screaming.

Kol pushed into her and she closed her eyes, moving her hips to meet him. A delicious thrill went through her at the feeling of how Kol filled all the way up.

 **XXX**

Liz was not surprised to see Tyler Lockwood return to her office early the next day. In a way, she was expecting him.

"I've been thinking," Tyler said as he sat down in the chair across from her.

"You have?"

"Klaus has Caroline, right? Why don't we just get Bonnie to do a locator spell?" Tyler asked.

"I have thought about involving Bonnie, but it's too dangerous," Liz answered. "Look, Tyler, I understand your frustration, I really do, but I will not put another young girl in danger just to save my daughter. As Sheriff I can't be that selfish."

"Yeah, well I can," Tyler said in a way that was not only challenging, but reminded Liz of his father.

"I will arrest you," Liz warned him.

"Alright, fine," Tyler said, but he didn't look happy about it. "Have you at least asked her if she has heard from Caroline?"

"No, I haven't. Her father says she took off to find some relations of her mother's. He is worried, but her mother is looking for her," Liz said.

To be honest, she didn't know what was going on and not because she didn't care. Rudy was not exactly forthcoming with the details, and Liz knew nothing about witches, or magic. All she knew about it was that it existed. That wasn't exactly enough to start an investigation, not to mention Bonnie was now legally eighteen, and an adult. She could have done something if Rudy or Abbey asked her to, but they were insisting on handling it themselves.

"Shit!" Tyler said.

"Yeah, shit," Liz agreed. "But I think at this point, there's no real harm in asking around."

"You haven't already?" Tyler said, aghast, and angry.

"Look Tyler, I am trying to be patient, and understanding with you, really I am, but I am running out of patience. I am the Sheriff, and as Sheriff it's my job to make sure I don't put you kids in any more danger than you are already in," Liz said some of the strain she was under leaking out.

"Alright, I get it!" Tyler said, holding his hands up in surrender. "Where do we begin?"

"I suppose there's really only Matt left," she answered, and sighed. "Let's go, but if you get in my way, I will arrest you for obstruction of justice."

"Oh, come on!" Tyler complained.

Liz looked at him levelly. It was her cop-face, the one she used to break people during interrogation.

"Fine, I get it, you're the boss."

"Good," Liz said.

They drove to the Mystic Grill. Liz knew Matt was picking up extra shifts to make ends meet. When they entered, she waved him over. Matt walked over, looking confused, but as usual friendly.

"Hey Ty. Sheriff Forbes," he said.

"Matt," Liz said. "Can we have a word?"

"Sure. Have a seat, I'll just let my supervisor know."

"Great. Thanks."

Liz and Tyler sat down at one of the booths. They picked a spot as far from everyone else as they could get.

It wasn't long before Matt joined them.

"So what can I do?" Matt asked, sitting down.

"We need to know if you have heard from Caroline or Bonnie recently?" Liz questioned.

"No. Why? Are they in some kind of trouble?" Matt asked, looking alarmed.

"We think Klaus has taken Caroline," Tyler told him.

"Oh God," Matt said.

"And Bonnie's dad is worried about her because of this expression-thing," Liz said, knowing she sounded like she knew as much about magic as she did.

"I can try contacting them once my shift's over? And let you know when I find out," Matt said.

"I'd appreciate it," Liz said.

"Yeah, no, of course," Matt answered. "But you really should talk to Jeremy Gilbert. He knows more about this supernatural stuff than I do. He might even have an idea where they are."

"We'll do that. Thanks again," she said smiling at him softly.

They dropped in on Jeremy Gilbert. One look at him told Liz he was high, and she seriously doubted they would get anything useful out of him. But still, she had to try. Afterwards, she would call it in, and make sure he got sent to rehab.

"Jeremy," Liz said softly sitting down across from him. "How are you?"

"How am I?" Jeremy said with an angry glare.

"Right. Stupid question," Liz said still speaking gently. "Do you know where Bonnie or Caroline is?"

"I haven't seen Caroline in almost a month," Jeremy said, making a visible effort to think through the drugs. "Bonnie was here though. She wants to kill Kol."

"What? And you didn't tell anyone?" Tyler demanded.

"There's no one left to tell, Ty," Jeremy said. "At least no one that can stop her."

"I suppose not with Stefan, and Damon gone," Tyler agreed.

"Don't be stupid, man. The two of them are no match for Bonnie," Jeremy said angrily.

"No, but I bet Kol Mikaelson is," Liz said. "I need to speak with her father now. Thanks Jer, and try to take care of yourself, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever," Jeremy muttered.

"Hey, I'm gonna hang around for a while," Tyler said discreetly as she passed him.

Liz nodded.

"I'm going to get him help," she told Tyler in a whisper.

XXX

Lucy barged into their hotel room the next afternoon.

"You're both insane," she announced.

"Um, hi," Bonnie said.

"Hello to you too," Kol said.

"No, honestly do you have any idea what you are asking? This is some seriously dark magic, cuz!" Lucy told them with her hands on her hips.

"It's alright, Lucy. If it's that dark, it's not worth it," Bonnie said firmly.

"I'm just messing with you, cuz," Lucy said, and broke into a wide grin. "But it is a tough spell, I'm going to need your help."

"I can try," Bonnie agreed.

"Good," Lucy stated.

Both women turned to look at Kol.

"I take it; I am to leave you witches to it?" Kol asked, looking a little offended.

"That better be fancy talk for; I am leaving," Lucy said to him.

"I'm going!" Kol said, raising his hands. "After all, this hotel has a bar."

"We'll call if we need you," Bonnie said.

"You do that," Kol winked at her, and sauntered out.

XXX

Lucy and Bonnie cast the spell. It wasn't very complicated, but it required a lot of power. The gist of it was to light candles in a circle, burn sage and rosemary in a bowl, and chant in Latin. What made it a difficult spell was that it required the power of a coven behind it, but the two Bennett witches would just have to do. They refused to involve outsiders in family business. They chanted away in Latin for almost an hour, growing more and more exhausted until finally Sheila sat with them inside their candle circle.

Bonnie opened her eyes slowly because she sensed a presence. She held her breath and exhaled when she saw her Grams sitting there between them, smiling. Bonnie started to cry.

"Bonnie," Sheila said, smiling. "Lucy."

"Sheila."

"Grams," Bonnie said, nearly choking on a sob.

"Expression," Sheila said, frowning. "Evil stuff, but I am glad you are rid of it. Thanks to Lucy," this was said with a sideways look at Lucy.

"Me too," Bonnie agreed. "But now I don't know what to do."

"You stay away from dark magic, that's what," Sheila told her firmly.

"But Klaus –"

"I don't care about Klaus!" Sheila snapped sharply. "I've told you before, and I'll tell you again, that's Original vampire business. You need to stay away from it! Both of you!"

"We will," Lucy promised.

Bonnie set her jaw stubbornly.

"Don't you give me that look, child!" Sheila said. "Bonnie hon, I love you, and that's why I am telling you to stay out of this. I don't want either of you over here before your time."

That scared Bonnie, but only a little. After all, witches had free reign on the Other Side.

"I have to help Caroline," Bonnie said, softly, but no less determined.

"You can't. She's a vampire. Let Klaus' siblings deal with him," Sheila said. "They're all riled up to get him anyway."

"Grams, I can't –"

"Yes, you can!" Sheila said fiercely. "You must. You have to stay away from dark magic. What the two of you are trying to do for Jeremy is one thing, but Klaus is another."

"What if they –" Bonnie didn't get the chance to answer his question.

"Try to force you into it?" Sheila asked, raising an eyebrow. "Unless it is family, let them die. Harsh as that might be, it's the only way you can be free of vampire business. Either of you."

"She's right," Lucy said.

"You always were a sensible one, practical I believe is the word," Sheila said, taking Lucy's hand.

"But what about Kol?" Bonnie demanded. "He wants Klaus dead as much as I do."

"Kol, you're worried about Kol?" Lucy asked, shock in her voice, and raised eyebrows.

"He'll leave you out of it, if you tell him to," Sheila said, and gave her a pointed look. One that made Bonnie blush. "Speaking of which, get the vampire up here. I want a word in private."

Lucy texted him.

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Make sure we're on the same page. I've got no problem with him, assuming he doesn't want you for your power, and if he can stop killing – at least tone it down," she said, looking determined.

"Yeah, right," Lucy snorted.

"Kol, is kind of –" Bonnie was at a loss for words. "Twisted, I don't really know what he is capable of to tell you the truth."

"You could ask, darling," Kol said, as he opened the door.

"He eavesdrops," Bonnie told her Grams.

"Most vampires do," Sheila said with distaste.

"It's in our nature," Kol added.

"Quit making excuses for being nosy, Kol," Bonnie said, and looked at him in exasperation.

XXX

Kol was surprised Sheila wanted to talk to him. In truth, the woman made him nervous, which was why he was stalking around her in circles. It was a way of combating the uncomfortable feeling that he was the prey in this room. The way she stared at him alone was intimidating, but a lot of it was mainly because of the influence she held with Bonnie. If Sheila wanted him gone, he felt certain Bonnie would listen to her.

"What do you want with me?" Kol asked, growling, restless.

"Just to talk."

"And?"

"To size you up," Sheila laughed.

Kol wondered if that was good or bad, even as he cracked a smile.

"What do you make of me?" he said using his most charming smile.

"Not bad for a homicidal Original vampire," and again Sheila laughed. "You know witches, and that earns you more than a few points with me."

"I was a warlock," Kol answered, unable to resist cracking a smile.

"So I gathered. Oh, don't look so surprised. Witches talk, even dead ones," Sheila answered with a sharp look, but he thought he was a glint of humor in her dark eyes. One that reminded him acutely of Bonnie.

"Then you know most of who I am," Kol said.

"I reckon I do," Sheila said, nodding. "I'm fine with you and Bonnie so long as you keep her out of trouble. Rather than get her into more. Her friends are bad for that. I've wanted her away from Mystic Falls since the beginning, but she's stubborn as a mule."

"Trust me, I don't like her friends either. As Elena Gilbert, can attest to," Kol said with a crooked smile. He was wondering what Sheila thought of that particular part of his past and decided it was best to find out as soon as possible.

"Nasty business that doppelganger stuff, almost as bad as vampire business. Of course she was mixed up in that too," Sheila answered, wrinkling her nose in disdain. "I warned that girl to stay away from vampire business. She never would though, not even after she was turned."

"Sounds like Bonnie," Kol muttered. "But I am not the Salvatores. I won't let anything happen to Bonnie and as for Celestia, I can handle her," he growled.

"Good. Because she upset nature when she turned. She used blood magic to keep her 'gift' as she calls it," the disgust she felt was written plain across her face.

"Is that even possible?" Kol asked, unable to mask his surprise. He'd realized Celestia was a vampire, but he didn't know she still had her powers.

"It is, if you are willing to unbalance nature more than it already is," she told him.

"Sounds like she could teach my mother a trick or two," he said with a snort.

Sheila smiled, but it was a tense gesture. One that revealed how very little she liked vampires.

"More than Celestia, you need to keep Bonnie away from dark magic. Now I know my granddaughter, and she will do anything to protect others. You're not like that," Sheila said, and it was not a question. She said it in a way that made him think she almost liked that about him.

"No, I'm really not," Kol said with a smirk.

"Good. That's why I'm counting on you," she told him, revealing that she actually did like that about him. Perhaps appreciate, was a more accurate description.

"Consider it done," he answered with a cheeky smile.

"I mean it, Kol. Even if you have to turn her, you keep her away from that stuff."

"She'd hate me."

"All the same. The spirits they punish witches who practice dark magic on the Other Side in ways even you can't imagine," Sheila said, cracking a smile that was almost rueful. The old woman certainly knew his reputation.

"Color me intrigued," Kol said, but he was only half-way listening because he could hear Bonnie and Lucy out in the hallway. They were trying to listen in on the conversation, not very successfully he heard or very quietly. He cracked a smile as he heard them bicker.

"I'm serious."

"I know. I give you my word, I will not allow Bonnie to get mixed up in dark magic or vampire business. I know what that leads to for witches," he swore. Like his family, he too kept his word once he'd given it.

"If you do turn her, I don't want your bloodline dying or I'll be waiting for you on the Other Side, boy," Sheila warned.

"Now, on that we agree whole heartedly," Kol assured her. Now he knew where Bonnie got her spunk from, she came by it honestly that was for sure.

XXX

Bonnie and Lucy tried to eavesdrop on Kol's conversation with Sheila from the hallway.

"Damn, I want vamp hearing," Lucy whispered.

"Shh!"

Bonnie could hear they were talking about her, but what about her, she didn't know. She heard Celestia's name, and the word magic, but that was pretty much it. The cousins went scrambling back from the door when they heard Kol coming. They leaned against the wall, trying to look casual.

"Learn anything?" Kol asked, as he opened the door.

"Oh, shut up, Kol," Bonnie groaned.

"We don't all have vampire hearing," Lucy told him, and brushed past him through the doorway.

Kol threw up his arms.

"How is that my fault?" he complained.

"It isn't," Bonnie said. "But it would be a lot less annoying if you didn't eavesdrop on everyone else all the time."

She tried to get past him, but Kol caught her in his arms, and held her to him. Bonnie put her hands on his chest, and looked up at Kol, who was giving her his puppy-dog look.

"I can't help overhearing," he said, and broke into a grin again.

"It's still annoying," Bonnie said, tugging playfully on his necklace.

"Just jealous," he teased, and pecked her on the lips. "Go say good bye, darling," he said, and gently pushed her into the room.

That brought reality crashing back, and Bonnie ran to her Grams, and threw her arms around her.

"You girls take care of each other," Sheila said, squeezing her back.

"I wish you could stay," Bonnie said, feeling herself begin to tear up.

"Me too, honey, but I have to go," she said, pulling back.

Bonnie wrapped her arms around herself.

"And you –" Sheila pointed at Kol. "Remember what I told you, I'm watching."

"Yes, ma'am," Kol said, in his usual arrogant manner, but Bonnie thought she saw a flicker of real emotion in his eyes.

Bonnie closed her eyes when Lucy put out the herbs that were sustaining the spell. She was determined not to cry, but when she opened her eyes, and saw her Grams was gone again she couldn't help herself. Kol's arms, went around her, and she turned into him, crying against his chest. Kol didn't say anything, he just held her, one hand in her hair, resting his chin on top of her head. She heard the sounds of Lucy tidying up. She wasn't sure, but it sounded like her cousin might be crying too.

"You alright, Lucy?" Kol asked.

"Sure, nothing a drink can't fix," Lucy answered, sounding almost like herself.

"Let's have one then," Bonnie said, drying her eyes.

"How about girl's night?" Lucy suggested giving Bonnie a sympathetic look.

"Sounds like fun," Bonnie answered, trying to pull herself together.

She had lost her Grams before, this shouldn't be so hard, except it always was.

"Does that mean I'm not invited?" Kol asked, sounding offended.

"Are you a girl?" Bonnie asked, rolling her eyes at him.

When he scoffed, she leaned against him, and squeezed his hand playfully. If this was going to work, Kol had to know she needed girl's night. That they needed to be able to spend time apart, it was normal and healthy.

"Fine. I'll head out," he said, sighing in surrender. Making sure to put on a show about how hard it was for him. "I'll see what Nik is up to. Shame, Connor left town."

"Don't pout," Bonnie nudged him. "You have plenty of friends."

"Sure, but I wanted you to myself tonight, darling," he whispered it in her ear.

Bonnie turned red, and felt too hot at the implication of his words.

"Later," she said, more a promise than anything else.

"I did not need to know that," Lucy said, making a face.

Bonnie wondered at that.

Kol left, and Bonnie called Caroline to invite her.

Bonnie quickly cast a privacy spell. Setting fire to some of the sage she kept handy for moments like these.

"Okay, what was that?" Bonnie asked, waving the sage around.

"Acting," Lucy stated. "And you're telling me? I thought Kol was dead! Like two days ago! I nearly passed out when he called me! Of course I was too scare to call you in case you hadn't gone through with it yet."

"I know!" Bonnie hissed back. "I couldn't do it, okay?"

"Oh, cuz," Lucy said softly.

"Look, you don't need to worry. He thinks I acted alone. Turns out, he can't kill me either," Bonnie said with a dead sounding laugh.

"Celestia's right, isn't she?" Lucy demanded. It was soft, but a demand all the same.

"I don't know," Bonnie said, chewing on her bottom lip, and feeling miserable.

Only a few weeks ago, she'd wanted Kol dead, and now she couldn't bring herself to do it. And what about Jeremy?

"I should have known," Lucy said, shaking her head. "I've heard the stories about Kol. He loves witches, and apparently we love him back."

"Do you think I'm just a plaything to him?" Bonnie asked, not sure which answer she wanted. If she was, it would be easy to walk away, and if she wasn't, well she didn't know. That was the problem.

"Not a chance in hell. I would commit murder for someone to look at me the way Kol looks at you," Lucy said firmly.

"It's kind of scary," Bonnie confessed.

"It always is, cuz. But I gotta say, I kind of like Kol even if he is a vampire."

"Relieved we didn't kill him?" Bonnie asked with a snort.

"Actually yeah," Lucy said with a laugh.

XXX

Kol strode into Klaus and Caroline's hotel room. He had heard them arguing about Caroline going alone since he came up in the elevator.

He was certain at this point his brother was holding the blonde baby vampire hostage. If he were Elijah, he would feel it was his duty to do something or at least preach about morality. Kol not really caring, who Klaus terrorized so long as it did not affect him was not inclined to care. Bonnie did, and that had him toying with the idea of intervening. If only because it would impress his girlfriend. If Klaus tried to stick him back in a box, well he was quite certain he and his new little witch friends, plus Rebekah could drive a stake through Klaus's heart once and for all.

Now there was an idea, he thought. Perhaps he and Rebekah should just stake Klaus. It would kill the cheerleader too, but it would solve the Klaus problem permanently. If Bonnie knew the trouble his brother had caused on the grand scheme of things, she might agree. She would not approve, but she might agree to let them go through with it. That was really all he needed.

"Am I interrupting?" Kol asked, striding in. He grinned to himself, pleased with the rage he saw in Nik's face.

"Not at all, brother," Klaus said, reigning in his temper.

"Well I'm going to go hang-out with Bonnie and Lucy," Caroline said, smiling brightly.

And falsely, Kol noticed.

"It's girl's night," Kol said to Klaus, but he threw a cheeky smile Caroline's way.

"They threw you out, huh?" Caroline asked, not entirely unsympathetic.

"Definitely," Kol answered, and flashed a smile at her.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go then," Klaus announced.

"It's girl's night," Caroline argued. She crossed her arms, and stared daggers at Klaus.

 _Feisty,_ Kol thought. He liked her. Really, it was too bad she had caught Klaus' attention. It was a shame she would likely die as collateral damage. Bonnie would surely miss her friend, and that almost made him feel bad about it. All the same, Kol thought death must be preferable to being trapped with Klaus.

"Kol and I might as well join you," Klaus said, turning on the charm.

"Let them have their fun, Klaus," Kol said. "I dare say we can manage to find entertainment on our own."

"See?" Caroline said, and pointed to Kol. "He gets it!"

Klaus did not say a word. He just stared darkly at Caroline.

"Fine!" she declared, and threw her arms up. "You win. Are you happy now?"

Amused, Kol followed along. Caroline was obviously not compelled, and neither was she scared of Klaus. So, what exactly did his dear brother have on her?

"I'll invite Rebekah, than shall I?" Kol said, already texting on his phone. He knew his sister would be furious if she were to be excluded, and he hated her inevitable temper tantrums.

XXX

Bonnie and Lucy put the privacy spell away in favor of snooping. They were on the bed, pouring wine. They well actually, Lucy had discovered Kol had several bottles of expensive of French wine in his possession. As it turned out, Lucy liked to snoop and was shocked that Bonnie hadn't already.

Minutes later, and Kol returned this time with Caroline and Klaus.

"You do know what girl's night means, don't you, Kol?" Bonnie complained.

"Don't blame me," Kol said, getting into the scotch. "Klaus was the one, who wanted to be here."

"Hey," Caroline said, hopping on the bed with them.

"Hey," Bonnie said. "Klaus, you aren't invited," she added with a dirty look.

"Nonsense," Klaus said, and joined Kol over by the sofas.

"I guess it's girl's night over here," Caroline said, trying and failing to be cheery.

"Wine?" Lucy said, holding up the bottles.

"Yes, please," Caroline said eagerly.

She took one of the bottles from Lucy, and drank deep. The cousins exchanged a look.

"Is that my wine?" Kol asked, peering over at them curiously, and grinning.

"Yes, it is," Bonnie answered with a smile. "1812 Bordeaux."

"I think I stole that," he mused.

Kol winked at Bonnie. Even from across the room, he could make heat flood up in her, and she blushed.

"Are you blushing?" Caroline said in a whisper, one that implied she was about to freak out. "Oh my God, you are! Bonnie Bennett, you are blushing!" she hissed, and hit her arm.

"Caroline!" Bonnie said, and hit her back.

Out of the corner of her eye, Bonnie saw Kol smirk. She rolled her eyes. He was arrogant enough to begin with, Caroline didn't need to be feeding his ego. Bonnie definitely tried to avoid that.

"Whatever," Caroline said, and had another big drink of wine.

"That is not how you are supposed to drink that," Lucy said, eyeing her up, she snatched the bottle back.

"I need something stronger," Caroline said, casting about for an alternative.

"There's blood in the mini-fridge," Kol offered. "Mix it with vodka, it packs quite the punch."

"Thanks," Caroline said, and bounded off.

"When did you restock?" Bonnie asked.

She wandered over to sit with him. Bonnie lowered onto the couch arm, and leaned on his shoulder. Kol glanced back at her, and grinning he put his hand on her knee.

"Joel came by yesterday when we were out," Kol said.

Bonnie put her head on his shoulder. She turned red remembering yesterday.

Rebekah threw the door open, and strode inside.

"I brought wine," she waved the bottle. "From Italy or something. Honestly, I don't remember. It's at least two centuries old."

"Welcome sister," Kol grinned.

"Does everyone have a key?" Bonnie asked.

"Fair point," Kol remarked. "Maybe we should think about getting our own place, darling?"

"Maybe," Bonnie murmured.

She nuzzled closer, and kissed his neck softly.

"My, aren't the two of you cozy," Klaus broke in, and of course he was smirking.

"Isn't it sickening?" Rebekah said, sitting down.

"Hey! Is tinder worth trying?" Lucy called out.

"Tinder?" Bonnie and Caroline cried at the same time. Like that they were gone in a flash. They both hopped down on the bed with Lucy.

"Let's see!"

"Give it here!"

Just like that they were all giggling.

Bonnie and the other two, scoured through Lucy's Facebook with the intention of finding her best pictures. Lucy and Bonnie each had their favorites that were the same ones, Caroline was the one with other ideas, who demanded sexy pictures. In the end after a couple more drinks, Caroline was the one that won out. That was the boring part in comparison. Swiping through tinder turned out to be hilarious. There were literally every kind of guy imaginable on there.

"Ooh, a man in a suit!" Caroline cried and clicked in on the profile.

"He's a banker," Lucy said, reading his profile.

"Sounds too boring for you," Bonnie added.

"I think he's hot!" Caroline declared and clicked like.

"CAROLINE!" both cousins screamed at once.

"What?" Caroline demanded, throwing her hands up.

"Fine, whatever," Lucy said rolling her eyes.

They kept scrolling and wound up howling with laughter when they stumbled onto a picture of a guy sitting on his front lawn in nothing but underwear.

"They're not even clean underwear!" Bonnie exclaimed, tears rolling from her eyes.

"Oh God," Lucy howled. "It looks so tiny!"

"Lucy!" Caroline said and then started to giggle.

"Swipe left!" Bonnie demanded.

Caroline did and they kept going.

XXX

"What's tinder?" Rebekah asked her brothers.

"Dunno, but it sounds intriguing," Kol said, grinning.

Klaus just shrugged.

"It's a dating app!" Bonnie said, howling with laughter.

"Humans," Rebekah said with disdain, and envy.

"You don't have plans with Marcel?" Kol asked, he was smiling, but that was mostly because he was watching the giggling girls out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't be absurd, we've been over for centuries," Rebekah answered.

"Not that picture!" Bonnie said.

"No, this one is sexy!" Caroline said.

"I don't want sexy!" Lucy exclaimed.

"But you are sexy!" Caroline argued.

Kol grinned, tinder whatever it was sounded like fun. Or at least these girls were having fun with it.

The laughing and the drinking went on as did the evening. At least, it did among Bonnie, Caroline and Lucy. Kol was tired of the tension among his siblings, and he faulted Klaus for it. Rightly so. Rebekah was obviously furious with Klaus equally obvious was that she was jealous at not being included in the girl group. Kol supposed she could be, and would have been if she hadn't insulted Bonnie just yesterday. He was toying with the idea of suggesting she extend an olive branch.

"I'm bored," Rebekah announced. "I want to go dancing," she said, pouting and casting furtive glances at the girls, who were howling with laughter.

"No!" Caroline cried. "We're having a blast over here!"

"We can go without them," Rebekah said, rolling her eyes contemptuously.

"C'mon then, just us siblings," Kol agreed, winking at Bonnie.

Kol grinned to himself. He could see how Bonnie blushed, and looked down as she smiled. Gods, she was beautiful, and she wanted him as much as he wanted her. That to him was almost unbelievable.

"Or not," Klaus said.

"Nik, must you spoil everyone else's evening?" Rebekah said, getting angry.

"Yeah, Nik," Kol deliberately taunted him with his very American nickname. One that he was well aware Klaus would not like him using.

"I believe you've been outvoted," Rebekah announced.

"I don't take orders from you lot," Klaus argued.

Kol growled. He flashed, and broke Klaus' neck. That sated his rage, but not quite enough. He kicked Klaus's lifeless body and grinned.

"Kol!" Rebekah whined. "What did you go, and do that for? Now he'll be all homicidal when he wakes up!"

"Maybe he shouldn't wake up then," Caroline said in a whisper.

"We stick him in a cement grave," Bonnie said, quickly.

Kol looked at his witch, surprised by her viciousness, but he liked it.

"Fine by me," he said, flashing her a wicked smile. "Let's find us a cement grave."

"They are doing construction between here, and my hotel," Lucy added. Then she quickly gave him a description.

"We better move fast," Rebekah said. "I have chains in my room."

"Why do you…?" Bonnie started to ask, then shook her head. "Never mind. I don't want to know."

"Caroline, be a dear, and fetch them," Rebekah said.

 **Thank you so much to everyone has reviewed, favorited and followed this fic and have stuck with it this far! I know it hasn't been an easy ride!** **That being said, please don't hate me for what I did to Klaus and keep reading. Let me know what you thought about this chapter, Sheila making an appearance, Bonnie and Lucy's friendship and of course the Klaus plottwist (don't hate me). Also who likes Bonnie and Lucy and Kol's friendship? I can be found on tumblr, link in my profile.**

 **Izzy**


	28. Chapter 28

***Disclaimer: Yeah, I still don't own TVD, sadly***

 **Updating a little earlier than planned. Smut warning in this chapter. And to the Klaus-stans reading this, please don't kill me and I recommend you keep with the story**

 **CHAPTER 28**

Bonnie felt a shiver run through her as she helped Kol chain Klaus up. He was still unconscious, but she was starting to get scared he would wake up.

"Will this hold him for eternity?" Caroline asked, she looked conflicted.

"Relax, darling we'll worry about that once he's desiccated," Kol answered.

"Okay, that should do it," Bonnie said, locking it.

Kol rolled him in.

The group watched in silence as Klaus' unconscious body slowly began to sink. Bonnie didn't miss how Rebekah clutched Kol's arm for support or the mistiness in her eyes. She was surprised when she saw Kol take Rebekah's hand.

"We should brick it over," Rebekah said quietly.

Lucy and Bonnie watched as the vampires used their speed to lay bricks, and set it.

"I really hope he doesn't get out of there," Lucy said, putting into words what they were all thinking.

Except maybe Kol, Bonnie thought. He was in possession of the white oak stake after all.

"Well, that was fun," Kol said, brushing his hands off.

"I need a drink!" Caroline announced.

Kol slung his arms around Bonnie and Lucy walking in the middle of them. He kissed the top of her head, and Bonnie appreciated the subtle distinction between her and Lucy. She wondered if it was conscious on Kol's part, as she twined her fingers with his, holding the hand that was draped across her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Bonnie asked him quietly.

"I'm alright as long as my girls are!" Kol teased, and squeezed them to him.

Bonnie and Lucy howled, and laughed.

"I'm not your girl!" Lucy said, and whacked his chest.

"I'm hurt!" Kol cried dramatically. Then turning the charm back on, he turned to Bonnie. "Are you my girl?"

"Ew, gross!" Lucy said, wrinkling her nose. "Girls, wait up!" she ran ahead, and hooked her arm through Caroline's.

"I don't know," Bonnie said, honestly with a teasing smile. "I suppose it depends, does that make you my man?"

"Yeah," Kol said, pulling her closer.

"Then yeah, I'm your girl," she said, smiling.

Kol didn't say anything, he just kissed her on the lips, and Bonnie kissed him back. Bonnie knew she was in too deep to back out, and that she needed to explore this thing with Kol. Had to give it a chance. No matter how much her feelings for him terrified her. She couldn't deny the attraction any longer, and he was always there for her. It felt so good not to be alone, to know someone was actually there. Not just someone that expected her to sacrifice herself without question. Kol didn't seem to care about that. In fact, he didn't even care that her magic was as good as gone. That was such an unnatural feeling that Bonnie didn't even know what to do with it.

"Kol!" Rebekah snapped, and pointed to a nearby bar. Then in a huff she marched in.

"Sisters," Kol said.

"On the bright side, now that you've helped her encase Klaus in a cement grave, I bet you're the favorite," Bonnie told him playfully.

"At last," Kol said, but it lacked his usual animation.

She didn't blame him. She wouldn't be very happy either if she had siblings that picked favorites. Or one that she had just encased in a cement grave. In some ways, it wasn't surprising Kol was a little evil, if she looked at his family. Not that that made it alright, as far she was concerned, but at least he wasn't born a homicidal Original vampire.

Bonnie's cell phone rang. She took it out of her jeans pocket.

"It's Matt," she said about to answer.

Kol beat her to it, and snatched the phone from her.

"Bonnie's busy," Kol said. Pulling her into his arms, he kissed the top of her head.

"Kol!" Bonnie said, tapping his chest impatiently. She didn't mind that Kol was holding her while she was on the phone because he was like that, always touching her, but she didn't want him talking to Matt on her behalf.

"She's busy, Mutt," Kol repeated.

"Kol! Give me my phone!" Bonnie tried again when she heard Matt answer.

"I'm Kol," he said, smirking. "Yes, that Kol," he rolled his eyes, but he sounded every bit as arrogant as he was. "But which one are you Mutt? The human my sister fancied or my brother's bitch?"

Bonnie reached up, and snatched the phone from Kol since he was distracted, trying to remember who Matt was. She was a bit surprised he had him mixed up with Tyler though. The two of them looked nothing alike, but then again she had the feeling Kol didn't pay much attention to something unless it interested him.

"Hey –"

"Hey, Matt. Sorry about that," Bonnie said, giving Kol the evil eye.

"Bonnie? Are you alright?" Matt said, sounding worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bonnie said.

She wandered away from Kol. She sat down on the nearest bench.

"Then why are you with Kol?" even across the line she could hear the anxiety and accusation in Matt's voice.

"I just am," Bonnie answered. She was uncomfortable, and at a loss for words. How could she explain to Matt how good it finally felt to be put first? Especially, Matt, who had always been such a good friend to her. She wasn't sure he would know how set-aside she always felt.

"After everything he's done? You're like with him, with him?" Matt said, sounding shocked.

If he picked up on it that quickly then more of what she was feeling must have been audible in her voice than she wanted it to be.

"Yeah, I am," Bonnie said, not daring to look at Kol. She made a mental note to keep him away from Matt.

"What about Jeremy? You're just going to forget about him? Choose a vampire over him like Elena did to the rest of us constantly?"

"Don't go there, Matt," Bonnie warned. "I'm not Elena. I am not abandoning Jeremy. I am going to heal him. But that's it."

"You can do that?"

"I think so yeah," she said, softly.

"That's great, Bon!" Matt said, happily. "As for the rest of it; whatever, I guess. I was dreading yet another vampire intervention," she could hear the teasing in his voice.

"No, no fear of that," Bonnie laughed.

"But what the hell is going on? The Sheriff was looking for you. She said, your dad is worried," Matt carried on.

"I know, but I'll be home soon enough. I'll deal with him then," she said, and sighed. She knew she couldn't put it off forever, but that didn't mean she was eager to talk to them.

"Promise me, Bonnie."

"I promise," she told him.

"Alright, I'll tell them you said so, and that you wouldn't give up your location," Matt said, almost but not quite laughing.

"You didn't ask," she countered.

"That's because I know you can take care of yourself," he said and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Thanks, Matt."

"If you're with Kol, does that mean, you know where Caroline is? The Sheriff said she left town with Klaus, and I'm thinking since they're brothers –" he asked, and now he didn't sound anxious just angry.

"Kol would know where they are," Bonnie sighed, realizing that if Sheriff Forbes found Caroline, her dad would find out where she was. She might wind up getting dragged home a lot sooner than she planned if he did, but she couldn't ask Caroline to lie to her mom. "Yeah, she's with me. She went ahead to the bar, I'll go tell her to call you, okay?" she said in a resigned voice. How had things gotten so complicated for all of them?

"Better yet, tell her to call her mom," Matt said, sounding tired and frustrated.

"I will," she promised.

"Good. You take care, Bon."

"You too."

She hung up.

Kol, she was not surprised to see looked furious. He was sitting next to her on the bench, staring darkly ahead.

"Don't tell me you're jealous," Bonnie said. If he was, they were going to have a long talk about personal space and trust.

"No, and don't try to make jokes, Bonnie," Kol growled. "If Jeremy gets his arms back. He has the map to Silas. I won't let him raise Silas even if I have to endure the hunter's curse."

"He can't because I won't. This stupid hunt for the cure got Elena killed. And now that she's gone, Jeremy has no reason to look for it. And it almost got me killed or had you forgotten?" this was accompanied by a sharp look.

"I wasn't going to kill you," Kol said, looking grim. "Though I confess, I was going to turn you."

"Kol! That's worse!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"I know," he admitted. "But I don't like to kill witches if I can help it."

"Liar. If it meant stopping Silas, you'd slaughter half the world," she said rolling her eyes. By now she knew him well enough to know when to call bullshit.

"True," Kol snorted.

"So why then?"

"I was wearing the bracelet the time we passed each other outside of Shane's office."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I thought you were young. I was going to let you grow up. Let you get away from those so-called friends of yours before I tried getting to know you. Then you walked into _the Coven_ , and I thought it was my lucky day."

"Huh," was all Bonnie said. It was a weird concept to wrap her mind around.

She didn't know if they were soulmates or even if there was such a thing as soulmates, but she liked the idea of Kol. Powerful Kol being drawn to her, thinking of her well-being all along. The more she learned about her past with him, the stronger the pull became. All those things she never knew about him or her own family.

"Bonnie Bennett!" Caroline's sharp voice resounded. Both Bonnie and Kol turned around, the depth of their conversation had drawn them in so much that they didn't hear her storming up behind them. "Why are you dawdling out here when I need you to help me celebrate?"

"Sorry Care," Bonnie said, smiling. "Before you go all crazy on me, and before I start asking those tough questions, because I will ask; Matt wants you to call your mom."

"Yeah, okay," Caroline said, visibly deflating.

"We'll be inside," Bonnie said, patting her shoulder as she passed her.

"Where does your dad think you are? Just out of curiosity," Kol asked.

"I left a note saying I was going to visit my mom's family, but if he's worried he's probably figured out I was lying," Bonnie admitted. "I'll have to go see him soon."

"Of course."  
She was about to say maybe he could come, but then they walked into the bar, and she was distracted. Lucy and Rebekah were dancing on the bar. Literally. Dancing on the bar, coyote ugly style.

"Oh my God," Bonnie breathed.

"Well Bekah certainly hasn't forgotten how to have fun," Kol grimaced at Bonnie.

"This is common for her?" she asked in astonishment and giving him a sideways look.

"Nah, this is new, but she's always been wild," he grimaced, yet still managed to look ruefully proud of his sister. "You know, when Klaus isn't around to keep her in line."

"Poor her," Bonnie said, looking at Rebekah just a little differently.

"Bonnie!" Lucy cried seeing her.

Bonnie grinned, and waved.

"Get up here!" Lucy called waving her over.

"Aren't they going to get thrown out or something?" Bonnie asked looking at Kol.

"Rebekah would have compelled the staff, if it wasn't alright," Kol said, grinning. "Go on then, if you want."

"BONNIE!" Lucy hollered.

"I think my drunk cousin has spoken," Bonnie giggled and rolled her eyes.

Bonnie hurried over to the bar. Lucy and Rebekah helped her up onto the bar with them. She danced around with the girls, somehow winding up in the middle of them. She shook and wound like she hadn't in forever, she used to be such a good dancer, but before coming to New Orleans it had been a long time since she danced.

Her eyes found Kol in the crowd, and he was watching her. Even from across the room she felt like she was being sucked into his gaze. Finally, she was snapped out of it, because Rebekah pulled out the beer tap, helping herself to it. Then she held it up for Bonnie to drink from, she glanced over at Kol, and saw he was watching with a grin. That spurred her on to take it in her mouth and drink from it.

Kol parted the crowd, and made his way over. He held his arms out to her, and Bonnie climbed down into them. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him with abandon.

"God, you're sexy," Kol said against her lips.

His hands slid down her back and cupped her bum. He squeezed, and she purred. Pushing up closer to him, she bit on his lower lip.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he said, one hand going underneath her skirt.

"Kol!" Bonnie squealed. "We're in public."

"Bonnie," Kol pouted. "Who cares?"

"I care!" she said. "And cell phones today all have cameras," she told him.

"There are some things I don't like about the modern world," Kol said. "But I bet the manager has an office back there somewhere."

"As long as it isn't a supply closet, I'm in," she grinned wickedly.

Sex with Kol made her feel alive, and sexy. It brought a wildness she hadn't known she had, and it made her want to do reckless things. Well some reckless things. Like the dirty little fantasies, she'd always had, but never thought she would dare act on. Fantasies like sneaking away from a party for a hook up.

Kol took her hand, and they snuck through the crowd to the back room area. She opened a door, testing and saw it was an office.

"Thought I saw a door back here," Kol said, looking all too pleased with himself.

"You won't hear me complaining," Bonnie said, pulling him into the office with her.

She shut the door behind them and pressed Kol against it. She raised up on her toes and kissed him. Her hand slid down to his crotch and playfully brushed the bulge there.

"Naughty girl," Kol said against her lips.

"You know, I've kind of always wanted to have sex against like a wall or something," she murmured, kissing his neck.

"Really?" Kol quirked an eyebrow. "We'll just have to make that happen now won't we," his hands that had been on her lower back, slid down to cup her bum and he lifted her up against him. Switching their position so she was held up against the door, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Really," she agreed.

"But what do you mean kind of?" Kol asked as he slid a finger under her panties. She stifled a low moan. "I mean either you've thought about it or you haven't, darling."

His thumb circled her clit, and her head fell back against the door, moaning.

"Okay, you caught me, I've thought about it," she moaned.

"What else have you thought about?" Kol asked, tone turning playful.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Tell me," he said and bit her earlobe.

"No," she laughed.

Her hand went down to unbuckle his jeans. Kol put her back down on her feet, and brushed her hands aside. Then he slid her panties down, and Bonnie stepped out of them.

"Why won't you tell me?" he pouted.

"Because it's embarrassing," Bonnie said, trying to unbuckle his pants again, but he wouldn't let her.

"I think it's hot," Kol said, turning her around and throwing her against the door.

Bonnie gasped.

"What, does it turn you on?" she asked, surprised. She ran her hands through his hair, enjoying how it felt to be pressed against the cold hard door, and Kol's hard body. She turned her head to look at him.

"It does," he said, capturing her lips with his and kissing her passionately.

His hand slid to the front of her dress, and she tensed in anticipation.

"Let me think," she whispered, trying to remember all her thoughts before lust took over her mind entirely. "I've thought about lots of things. Like letting you do anything you want, that one's your fault by the way," she told him.

He laughed, lips resting on her bare shoulder. Fingers brushing teasingly on the front of her dress.

"What else?"

She could feel him unbuckling his belt now.

"I want to have sex in a bathtub with lots and lots of foam," she told him, turning red even as she got wetter from the images playing out in her mind.

"I like that," Kol whispered.

He positioned himself at her entrance and pushed inside of her. Bonnie gasped, feeling the familiar sensation of Kol filling her all the way up. This was a new angle though, and it was exciting, making her moan.

"And I want you to take me on a sandy beach under the moonlight."

"I'll book a flight," he grinned.

He picked up the pace, and Bonnie pressed her hands into the door, her body pushed against it. She could feel her breasts being pressed against the door to the point that it was both pleasure and pain. She couldn't remember what else she wanted to do with him anymore. She wanted to stay in this moment forever.

Bonnie's whole body felt like it was on fire as Kol thrust into her in long, slow strokes. His one arm around her stomach while the other pressed into her hip. She held her hands, palms pressed flat against the door. Eyes closed, she tried not to moan too loudly, even as she could feel a tightening building low in her stomach. She didn't think she was doing a very good job at being silent because she couldn't stop moaning low in her throat.

Just as she was about to finish, Kol flipped her around, using his vampire speed, he had her turned around and buried himself deep inside of her again before she knew what had happened. That made her cry out, in pleasure and surprise. Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck, and Kol's hands cupped her bum, lifting her up. Her arms went around his hips, and she met his thrusts. He changed the rhythm so that he was driving into her fast, just barely shying away from using his vampire speed. Eyes closed and seeing stars, Bonnie felt that same familiar sensation bubble up in her and she came with a scream. Kol felt her walls tighten around him, managed a few more thrusts before he came.

Bonnie felt Kol's body sag against hers, pressing her up harder against the door. She let her head fall into the hollow of his neck, breathing heavily. She could feel his pulse racing where she rested her forehead. She felt a thrill at having gotten Kol as worked up as he'd done her, she raised her head up a little to press her lips softly against his beating pulse. That made it speed up even quicker and she grinned.

"You drive me mad, sweetheart," Kol whispered.

"Mm, I could say the same thing to you," Bonnie hummed in pleasure, pressing another soft kiss to the skin of his neck. Her fingers curled into the hair at the nape of his neck, and she felt content. She could have easily stayed that way for the rest of the night.

Then as if in response, she could feel Kol harden again, still inside of her. She grinned wickedly, knowing they weren't done yet.

XXX

Bonnie followed Kol out of the manager's office. She was self-conscious about her dress, and kept straightening it down every three seconds. She was sure anyone that just glanced at her would know what they'd been doing.

Rebekah saw them leave the manager's office, and winked at Bonnie, smirking knowingly. Bonnie turned red and groaned. The female Original probably heard the whole thing.

"Cousin!" Lucy cried out drunkenly, waving at them. "Get me down from here! I'm drunk!"

"I noticed," Bonnie answered grinning.

"Lucy," Kol crooned and helped her down from the bar.

Rebekah saw Lucy was getting down and frowned. She turned to Bonnie and a wicked smile crossed her lips.

"Your turn," she said.

"Give me a hand," Bonnie said.

Rebekah grabbed Bonnie's outstretched hand and effortlessly pulled her onto the counter. Bonnie didn't want to be a vampire, but she did envy them their super strength.

"Have fun?" Rebekah said in her ear.

Bonnie turned redder again.

"Mind your own business," she muttered.

"I would honestly, but if the two of you got any louder," Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Damn vampire hearing," Bonnie said, laughing.

They danced some more on the bar. At one point other men climbed up with them. Bonnie kept her distance, only dancing a little with them. Rebekah who was single, had no such inhibitions. She pulled them both to her and ground down on them. Bonnie scanned the crowd and found Caroline in the back doing shots with Kol. Lucy was straddling another man and making out in the corner. Bonnie took one more look at Rebekah dirty dancing with two strangers and decided that was her cue to leave. She hopped off the bar, and made her way over to Kol and Caroline.

"BONNIE!" Caroline screamed and hugged her.

"Are you drunk?" Bonnie said, laughing.

She untangled herself from Caroline's iron grip. She hadn't seen her blonde friend drunk since before she turned.

"As a skunk!" Caroline said happily.

Kol pulled Bonnie onto his lap and buried his nose against the nape of her neck.

"Are you having fun?" he whispered.

"I am," Bonnie said, running her hands through his hair. "How are you?"

"Not drunk yet," he sounded like he was complaining.

"I'm not surprised," she said.

Then she poured herself a shot and downed it. With everything going on in her life, she figured she deserved to have some fun. She poured two more and handed one to Kol.

"Cheers, darling," he said.

"Cheers," she raised the shot glass to his.

They downed them in one go. This time Bonnie gagged and sputtered. Somehow the second shot never went down as smooth as the first for her.

 **XXX**

In the end, the bar owner was compelled to keep the bar open. This made Bonnie so angry that Kol left a large check, and a bonus for the staff when they left.

"Look at you, Kol," Rebekah said as they walked out. "A century ago, we would have killed them all. I'd say you've gone soft, but that isn't it –"

"Shut up, Rebekah," Kol growled.

He was storming out ahead of them, trying to escape his little sister. Bonnie watched on in amusement. She was walking next to him, holding his hand and Kol was practically pulling her along trying to escape his sister.

"You're whipped," Rebekah leaned in to say to him, using vampire speed to catch up to him.

"I am not whipped!" Kol protested.

"Uh, yeah, you are," Caroline teased.

Bonnie giggled.

"Just ignore them, Kol. Rebekah wants you to get mad," Bonnie told him softly.

"Now be a good boy, and do as she says," Rebekah said, smirking.

"I will tear your throat out!" Kol growled, taking a menacing step toward Rebekah.

"Boring," Rebekah fake yawned. "I'm hungry," she said, looking pointedly at a group of people who were walking home. Probably from a late night party.

"Good choice," Kol's lips turned up into a smirk.

Bonnie was about to argue. She wanted to stop them when Rebekah spoke.

"So it's alright for Elena Gilbert to drink from the vein, but not the rest of us? Yeah, I heard about that," she said, giving her a pointed look.

"No killing," Bonnie said.

"We mean it," Lucy added, suddenly looking quite menacing herself.

"No killing," Caroline agreed.

"Boring," Kol pouted. "But as you wish, darling," he kissed her.

"Sorry this particular after-party, is vampires only," Rebekah said.

"Meet you back at the room?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, probably best you don't stay for this," Kol agreed.

"I'm trusting you," she whispered.

"I know, darling," he brushed her cheek softly.

XXX

Kol knew he had told Bonnie he would only feed, and that she was trusting his word, but he figured what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. After all, she couldn't possibly understand the bloodlust. Rebekah was wrong, he remained every bit the monster he was, only not in front of Bonnie. Never in front of Bonnie, so long as she remained his sweet little witch.

Now that the feed, and the bloodlust was upon him, with a complete stranger no less, Kol decided to give in to it. He felt it the moment the heart stopped beating, and he dropped the woman. He licked his lips, and cleaned up.

"Look who's come out to play," Rebekah said, dropping the man she had drained.

Caroline was healing, and compelling her victim. Kol hadn't pegged her for one of those Mary-Sue vampires, but he was clearly wrong. He watched with disgust. He never healed his victims, unless he didn't want them to die so he could keep torturing them. If they mattered to him, they wouldn't be victims in the first place.

To Kol like most vampires it was a different matter than bloodsharing. Bloodsharing was not feeding. It was about a connection with a person he was exclusive with. It was like sex, but almost more meaningful to vampires than sex was to most humans. He doubted very much Bonnie understood the meaning of what they had done together. Understandable, she was a witch, and a young one at that, but she would learn. The moment she had decided to bloodshare with him, she was his.

"Bonnie is going to freak when she finds out you killed someone," Caroline announced, as if she had been reading his mind.

"You're not telling her," Kol said, doing his best to look as threatening as he was.

"Why not?" Caroline said, crossing her arms.

Lucky for her, Kol found the baby vampire amusing. Yet he wondered how Klaus had put up with her? His brother couldn't stand insubordination, and Caroline did not seem like the sort of person who took orders. He must have something on her.

"Because you like living," Rebekah interjected.

"My point exactly," Kol's lips twisted up into a sinister smirk. "Thank you sister dear."

"Fine. Whatever," Caroline rolled her eyes. "But you do know you can't keep this stuff from her forever, right? I mean, sooner or later she'll figure out you kill people. Then she'll freak because you kill people, and because you lied to her, and you'll be toast," she snapped her fingers. "Bonnie's really big on trust."

"How did my brother contend with you?" Kol asked, genuinely curious. He would never have thought Caroline was Klaus's type, not in a million years.

"Don't change the subject!" she snapped.

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Good night, Caroline," Kol said, and walked away.

"That won't work," she said, catching up, and skipping alongside him.

"Pray tell, why not?" Kol asked struggling to decide if he was amused or annoyed.

"Because I'm coming with you."

"Kol, get rid of her already," Rebekah said. "Look, we had some fun, now run along home to Mystic Falls."

"Eh, no," Caroline said. "I am going to see Bonnie."

"Do what you like," Kol said. He was grumpy, but mostly because Caroline wasn't afraid of him. He feared the world had forgotten why they once feared him, and his family. He would just have to remind them. In fact, he would like to start with a certain blonde, but he worried she would tell Bonnie. And how could he explain to her that he had only meant to inspire fear? It would set Bonnie packing in a heartbeat.

"Bonnie," Caroline said when they got back to the hotel room.

"Caroline?" Bonnie's voice was groggy with sleep, and Kol grinned ruefully. Her sleepy voice did all sort of things to him, and he felt his cock twitch.

"Bonnie," Caroline said again, hopping onto the bed. "Can I sleep here tonight? I didn't want to ask Kol because he would totally just threaten me."

"You're not staying here," Kol said.

"See?" Caroline said, pointing to him.

Kol groaned, this was why he hadn't threatened her in the first place. Yet here she was selling him out. _Ungrateful little brat_ , he thought with disgust.

XXX

Bonnie couldn't believe how she had been woken up. She wasn't surprised that Caroline, and Kol were bickering like kids. Their opposite personalities would bring that out in each other. She was surprised they were bickering like kids in their hotel room at 5:30 in the morning however.

"Sure, Care," Bonnie yawned. "What's going on?"

"Get out, blondie," Kol growled.

"Kol!" Bonnie exclaimed. Then softer; "She's my best friend. Please, it's just one night."

"As you wish," Kol said, still looking thoroughly irritated. "I'll go arrange for a cot."

"You could call down to the reception?" Bonnie suggested, thinking maybe he had forgotten about modern technology.

"I'm in a mood," Kol ground out. "I'll eat someone on the way down," he said, already leaving.

"Kol!" Bonnie called after him, but he was already gone. "Don't suppose I should go after him?" she buried her hands in her face.

"You can't change him, you know," Caroline said, giving her one of her serious looks. "But I guess it doesn't matter because this thing isn't for real anyway. Is it?" she didn't answer. "Bonnie, is this for real?" she demanded.

"Yeah, I think it is," Bonnie answered quietly; feeling all messed up, and confused again. What was she going to do about Kol?

"Then you can't change him, Bonnie. Guys like Kol, they don't change," she said softly. "Can you live with that?"

"I don't know, Care," Bonnie said, both frustrated, and honest. "I mean it was different with you, and Elena. We grew up together, but then I did always look the other way with Stefan, and Damon. Honestly, I could only handle that because it was for Elena."

"Okay," Caroline said, taking a deep breath. "Do you want to know what I think?"

"Yeah, of course, I do."

"OK, honestly?" she paused. "You have sacrificed a lot for Elena, like a lot, and you've been hurt a lot as a result. Which doesn't really make it alright, but it is your choice because you were being a good friend. Scratch that, you're a great friend – no, amazing friend, but the thing is, Elena is gone, and she isn't coming back. And I know that she would want you to be happy. So, if this thing with Kol is hard, it's probably because you aren't doing it for Elena, you are doing it for yourself. And you're a selfless person so doing things for yourself is tough. But I know she would want you to be happy, and maybe that happiness means growing up, changing, and even falling for the bad guy. Something Elena can totally understand, even if it is Kol."

"You think?" Bonnie said. "I mean, I'm – I feel something for Kol. I'm like really attracted to him, but then he does something, and I remember he is like really evil."

"I can't answer that, but I can tell you, if Elena could fall for Damon after everything he did to me, all the evil, vile loathsome –"

"Caroline."

"Anyway, things he kept doing."

"But Damon didn't kill you."

"He would have," Caroline admitted in a small voice. "Elena was the one who stopped him."

"I never knew that," Bonnie said shocked. "If I had known, I would have killed him."

"I know. Anyway, like I was saying, if she can fall for Damon after that, then you are totally allowed to fall for Kol. But you have to be honest with yourself; can you deal with who he is?"

"I still don't know," Bonnie said, chewing on her bottom lip. "He promised to try to curb his 'homicidal tendencies' while we worked together to take out Klaus, but I guess now we will have to revisit that conversation. I guess if he tries, I can do the same."

"Good," Caroline said. "But this doesn't mean I like him," she giggled.

XXX

Kol did find some guests wandering the hotel hallways, but he did not kill them. Instead, he had something more practical in mind for them. He compelled them to watch Niklaus's grave site, ensuring Kol would know if he somehow managed to dig himself out.

If he did, he would grab Bonnie, and Lucy, and get them out of the city. From there, they could find a way to use the white oak stake on his dear brother.

Kol didn't care about killing Klaus, after everything Klaus had put him through, it would be a pleasure. Neither, did he care about all the vampires that would die along with Klaus. In fact, twisted bastard that he was, Kol enjoyed killing. That was not something he planned on telling Bonnie.

XXX

"So what's been going on with you? What happened with Klaus?" Bonnie had been waiting a long time to get the full story, and now she only hoped to stay awake for it.

"He took Stefan, and blackmailed me into going with him," Caroline said, and shrugged.

"Did he hurt you?" she asked gently.

Caroline shook her head. Yet she still looked sad. Bonnie supposed that was to be expected. She had been kidnapped so whether or not Klaus had hurt her, was really beside the point.

"We'll have to find Stefan," Bonnie told her.

"I know, but since I now have Klaus's phone," she waved it around, grinning broadly. "It should be easy."

"So what are we waiting for? Send a text, demand his location or better yet, his release," Bonnie said.

Kol walked back in.

"I would have thought the two of you would be asleep by now," Kol remarked.

"No," Bonnie said. "Where's the cot?"

"Someone's bringing it up," Kol said, sitting down next to her.

Bonnie leaned against him, and as always Kol's arms went around her. She knew she should ask if he had killed some innocent hotel guest while she'd stayed here to chat with Caroline, too afraid of losing him to do anything about it. Yet her throat felt too tight.

"Whatever the two of you are scheming, it can wait until morning," Kol said.

Kol didn't sound like he'd been up to anything nefarious though, she thought. Not without a certain amount of relief.

"Kol," Bonnie said, quietly, softly. "Did you –"

"Relax, darling, the guests remained safe. I didn't run into anyone appetizing," he whispered in her ear, his other hand stroking her pulseline.

Bonnie shivered, and leaned into his body more.

"Good," she said quietly, closing her eyes.

"Gross," Caroline said, wrinkling her nose and eyeing the pair of them up.

Bonnie blushed, realizing for the first time how intimate they must look.

There was a knock on the door.

A man came in, made up the cot, and left. Kol had gone into the bathroom to change, and came back out when he left. To Bonnie's surprise, Kol laid down on the cot, making himself comfortable.

"Hey, what are you doing over there?" Caroline demanded, she had helped herself to one of Bonnie's oversized T-shirts, and was getting under the covers.

"I thought I would save myself the trouble of listening to you, and Bonnie plead with me to take the cot," Kol said rolling his eyes.

Bonnie ignored them, and snuggled up next to Caroline. If Kol had been Elena, instead of her killer, it would have been just like the sleepovers they used to have. Depressing as these thoughts were, Bonnie fell asleep quickly.

XXX

Caroline lay awake, wondering at everything. Klaus was gone, all she had to now was get Stefan, and she could go home. It wasn't long before she noticed Kol's breathing never evened out. He too was still awake, or at least she thought so.

"Kol?" Caroline whispered, testing her theory.

"Yeah?" he didn't sound irritated, just far away like he was thinking of things from a long time ago.

Caroline wondered if she would be like that one day, but didn't ask.

"Thanks for letting me have the bed. I mean, I don't really get why, but thanks," she laughed nervously.

"Don't get too excited, I just didn't feel like listening to you, and Bonnie complain until I gave in."

"Still, thanks. Bonnie's special you know," Caroline said, needing Kol to understand this. "And she hasn't had it easy. Mainly because everyone wants something from her because she is special, and you better not be one of those people or we are going to have a problem. She might be powerful, but she doesn't always look out for herself."

"Quite contrary, Caroline, Bonnie is nearly powerless."

"What?"

"Lucy cleansed her of the expression."

"Oh, good. That stuff is bad," Caroline stated. She felt one less worry disappear. "But why didn't Klaus know that?"

"He thought she was helping him end me, why would we tell him she's powerless?"

"Right," she said feeling stupid. "When did it become real?"

"You'd have to ask Bonnie," Kol said, and if she wasn't imaging things, he was laughing. "You ask a lot of questions. Too many for Nik's taste."

"It's the only way to find out stuff," Caroline said grinning.

"Speaking of which, did my brother kidnap you?"

"Pretty much yeah."

"I thought as much."

"Did Bonnie know?" Caroline asked, wondering why she was having a midnight conversation with Kol Mikaelson of all people.

"Yeah, she's been worried."

"Weird, I can't wrap my mind around Bonnie confiding in you. Like no offence or anything, but she really doesn't like vampires."

"I know," Kol said, and he was laughing for sure this time.

"What's so funny?" Caroline asked.

"She doesn't like vampires, and look where she is," Kol answered chuckling softly.

"Oh my God," Caroline said and started laughing too.

 **XXX**

Bonnie woke up, feeling disoriented. She knew the bed, it was familiar by now, and she could hear snoring. She even felt an arm around her and a body snuggled close, but something about it felt wrong. It was too small; it wasn't Kol. Groaning she remembered the events of the night, being woken in the middle of the night and Caroline sleeping next to her.

Tossing and turning, she pushed Caroline off of her and tried to get comfortable. Nothing worked, she realized with a sigh what the problem was. Mustering up her energy through the desire to sleep some more she got out of bed and padded over to the cot Kol was sleeping on.

Bonnie pulled the cover back and lay down next to him, trying to mold herself into the little space between his body and the edge of the cot. There wasn't much space, even if she wasn't very big.

"Bonnie," Kol mumbled. "Why are you –" his arm pulled her on top of him and wrapped his legs around hers.

"I'm sorry I woke you," Bonnie leaned up to kiss his lips.

She rested her head back down on his chest, pressing herself closer. She could smell his cologne, and the smell of alcohol. It was something that might have made her sick on anyone else, but on Kol it was as comforting as the rest of him. If she had been fully awake that thought might have scared her.

"It's alright," he whispered kissing the top of her head. "I thought you would have just laid down on top of me to begin with."

"I was trying not to disturb you," she explained feeling stupid.

"Vampire hearing," he said, and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Right, sorry," she said, tracing patterns on his chest. "I couldn't sleep."

"Is this better, darling?"

"Yeah, much, much better," she told him sleepily.

"Good," he said faintly and she could feel he was already drifting back into sleep.

Bonnie lay there dozing off, enjoying the soft sounds of Kol breathing and the steady thud of his heart. The rise and fall of his chest was soothing, and she drifted off, feeling safer and more content than she had in a long time. It also made her feel a surge of gratitude to Kol. She knew he'd been waiting to come sleep with her, and that they wouldn't just sleep. Instead, he'd let Caroline take the bed and taken the cot without complaint.

And it was his room.

Bonnie felt a sudden stab of gratitude as she thought about it. Moving carefully, trying not to wake Kol, she slid her hand down his stomach. She felt the line of his boxers, and pushed it aside to reach into them and stroke his length. One touch and she felt him begin to stiffen. She did it again, stroking his length with just the gentlest of touches with her fingertips.

Kol moaned in his sleep and she smiled. She pressed her lips to his, to stifle the noise while continuing the movements. She didn't want to wake Caroline, but judging by the loud snores the blonde was emitting she was far from awake.

Bonnie shifted her grip to take him in hand when she felt him harden entirely. She ran her hand down his length a few more times. Each time making Kol moan quietly in his sleep, she kept her lips to his, trying to keep the noise down.

She retracted her hand, and still carefully reached into her shorts to coat her fingers with her own wetness. Then she slid her hand onto his shaft, covering him with her slickness, making it easier to pump without waking him. She never would have dared do it if Kol had been awake to witness that move. Instead, it made her smile to watch him moan in his sleep.

"Bonnie," he murmured.

She knew that meant he was about to wake.

"Shh," she said, kissing him again.

She was gripping him tighter now, pumping faster. She felt Kol buck against her hand.

"What are you –" he started to question and then moaned. "Fuck," he groaned.

"I thought I should thank you properly," she whispered. "For letting her stay," she added, careful to avoid using Caroline's name. Nothing was likely to wake her more than that.

"Bonnie, you have to stop," he groaned when he bucked against her hand again.

Bonnie moved to push her sleep shorts aside and pulled his boxers down. Then she lowered herself onto him, rocking gently. She felt Kol's hands grip her hips and saw his eyes close. That spurred her on to continue rocking gently on top of him, not daring to move too much or risk too much noise. She clenched her walls together and felt Kol buck, emptying his seed inside of her.

She leaned down to kiss him on the lips and Kol kissed her hungrily. Then she disentangled herself, to curl up in her earlier position, half-way on top of Kol, and half-way pressed against his side. She closed her eyes and sighed in contentment.

"What about you, baby?" he asked, fingers skimming the bottom of her shorts.

"It was a thank you, Kol," she murmured, pulling him closer. "Don't worry about me."

"Bonnie," he drew her name out, fingers inching inside of her shorts.

"No, please don't," she whispered, looking up at him. Kol's eyes were closed, but the smile on his lips and the way his fingers played against her skin, told her he wasn't done. "Please, just let me do this for you."

"But you didn't finish," he protested, now his thumb was circling her clit and she had to bite back a moan.

"Kol, please," she whispered. "I did it for you, please."

"What did you say? Kol, please I want to cum around your fingers?"

"No, Kol please don't," she said, biting down on her own hand to keep from moaning. "Kol, please I'll wind up screaming and waking – you know," she said shooting a panicked glance at the bed where Caroline was still snoring.

"Bonnie," he crooned fingers curling inside of her.

"I'm alright, please stop," this time she couldn't help stifling a moan. "I want to do it for you."

"Fine," he sighed heavily and withdrew his fingers.

Bonnie took a deep, relieved breath. She would have died from embarrassment if Caroline had woken up to the sounds of Kol fingering her. She wasn't quiet in bed, at least not with Kol. Besides, she was trying to do something nice for Kol, without him needing to worry about reciprocating for once.

"Thank you," she whispered, reaching up to kiss him on the underside of his jaw.

Kol held his fingers up to her lips. They were slick with own wetness. Hesitantly Bonnie took them in her mouth, licking them clean. She stifled a moan at the same time as she blushed, realizing she was tasting herself on his fingers.

"God you're hot. C'mere," Kol whispered and kissed her until her head spun. She moaned against his lips. "Get some sleep," he said at last, pulling back.

Bonnie pecked him once softly on the lips. Then she rested her head on his chest again, already half-asleep once more.

 **Thanks to those that reviewed, followed and favorited** **This fic is shaping up to be at least 38 chapters, probably more. Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. What about the girls sort of becoming friends? And the development in Kol and Bonnie's relationship? I can be found on tumblr as fire-ismy-element, link in my profile.**

 **Izzy**


	29. Chapter 29

***Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. We all know Kol never would have died if I did***

 **BamonKennett: I have seen your review for Kennett babies and I've been meaning to answer, but I always forget. As Kol is a vampire in this story, there won't be Kennett babies, but I do love the idea. I've actually written parts of this chapter to clear that up and their feelings on the subject** **but my other fic, the marriage will eventually have Kennett babies.**

 **Lana: omg your review made my day! I'm glad you are excited about the length.**

 **Sky: Haha, I'm glad it was hot, that was the intention after all!**

 **Guest: hope this update was soon enough for you!**

 **CHAPTER 29**

Liz deliberately waited until the next morning before going to see Tyler. She needed to wait until she had calmed down enough to know it wasn't a dream to do it. Tyler sat down clutching his hair when he heard the good news.

"So they're both fine?" Tyler asked for the third time.

"Yes, they are alive and well, according to Caroline," Liz answered.

"Well when will she be back?" he asked. The desperate relief audible in his voice. Liz could relate to that feeling all too well.

"She wasn't sure. She mentioned Bonnie, maybe waiting for her."

"Kol is dead then?" this seemed to be too much happiness for Tyler because he hopped out of his chair, grinning and took to pacing the office.

"According to Caroline, he's still alive, but apparently that isn't what's keeping her there."

"So what kind of business would Bonnie have in New Orleans after that?"

"My guess?" Liz shrugged. "Witch business."

"Have you talked to her dad yet?" Tyler asked.

"No, I'm on my way over now."

"I'm coming with you," he said immediately.

"Short of arresting you, is there anything I can do to dissuade you?"

"Nope."

"Didn't think so," Liz said with a sigh.

XXX

Bonnie woke slowly, feeling content. No, not content, happy and like her body was on fire. She quickly realized why, Kol was kissing her. Smiling, she pulled back to rest on his chest. From her vantage point, she smiled up at him and played with his hair.

"I'm going to shower, care to join me?" Kol asked, raising an eyebrow at her and smiling wickedly.

"No," Bonnie complained. "Stay here. Here is comfy," she grumbled, kissing his chest.

"Can't," he said, hands sliding underneath her sleep shorts to rest on her bum. "Your friend will be awake soon enough."

"What?" then she remembered. "Right," she groaned and hid her face against his chest. "Shower it is," she agreed.

With some reluctance Bonnie stood up, stretching. Before she fully realized what had happened, Kol had scooped her up into his arms and was carrying her bridal style towards the bathroom. She giggled and hung on to his neck. Kol closed the door behind them and locked it. Then he put Bonnie down next to the sink on the countertop, kissing her playfully on the lips.

"Mm, I thought we were showering," Bonnie said against his lips.

"I had a better idea, you stay right here," he said, kissing her again.

Bonnie pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Then she sat there, watching Kol. He turned the tap on and adjusted the shower so that it turned to the tub mode instead. Then he filled it with the bubble bath foam. Bonnie grinned, she loved her foamy bubbly bath scents, and Kol looked over his shoulder to wink at her.

"So that's what you're up to," she said, blushing and hiding her face against her knees.

"I seem to recall a certain beautiful witch with a request," Kol said, and she didn't need to look to know he was smirking. "I'm thinking we are going to have to get to each and every one of them."

"Each and every one of them?" Bonnie asked, still too embarrassed to look up as she remembered the itemized list she'd given Kol last night.

Sex against a wall. They'd already done that, but she didn't mind a repeat.

Letting him do whatever he wanted – that one was entirely his fault for being so mind-blowingly good in bed.

A bathtub filled with foam.

Under the stars on a sandy beach.

"Each and every one of them," he agreed heat in his voice. "I'll book us a flight here once you've been home, and you know how long you're staying for. How does that sound?"

"Sounds incredible," she answered, looking up at him and smiling.

The tub was starting to become quite full and Bonnie jumped down from the countertop. Slowly, aware Kol was watching her, she took off her top, enjoying how his eyes darkened with lust. She turned around and slid her pajama shorts off, knowing he was watching the curve of her bum. She turned around and before she'd even turned fully, Kol had pulled her into his arms, kissing her.

"Kol," Bonnie said, in between kisses. "Your turn."

Kol growled and took his shirt off, even as Bonnie was removing his pajama pants. She wrapped her arms around her neck and he pulled her legs up around his waist.

Bonnie had no idea how Kol managed it while carrying her, but he got into the tub and sat down, with Bonnie's legs still wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. She sighed, when she felt the first tendrils of warmth from the hot water and the soft foam of the bubbles.

Kol kissed his way from her lips down her neck, biting and sucking on the soft skin. She threw her head back to allow him more access, moaning softly. His lips felt good, his body underneath hers felt, good. As did the warm water, everything about this was unbelievably nice. He stopped, kissing her just below her collarbone and above her breast. She could feel his lips kissing her in the spot where her heart was beating.

"Kol," she moaned.

Bonnie reached between their bodies to grip his length, he was already hard for her. She ran her hand up and down, a light teasing touch. She felt Kol respond as he pulled her even closer, lips going to her breasts. Licking and sucking on a nipple. It made heat roar through her and she wanted more.

Position him at her entrance, she slid onto his length. She rocked back in forth, in time with his tongue circling her nipple. Her breathing was coming ragged and she could feel Kol's incisors against her skin.

"Bonnie," he groaned. "Don't be afraid."

"Afraid?" she asked, confused.

She knotted her hands into his hair and pulled his head back, forcing him to look at her. She saw the veins along his eyes and his vampire fangs. It was scary sure, the face of a monster, but underneath that was Kol.

"I'm not going to hurt you –" he tried to say, but broke into a moan when Bonnie ground down harder on him, she felt him buck up against her.

"It's a control thing," she said, voice breathy as she lowered her knees to the floor of the tub, shifting her position so she could ride him faster. "At least that's what I hear."

"It's not normally a problem, but fuck," his eyes closed. "Bonnie."

Bonnie grinned, going faster still. The water was creating a wonderful sort of a suction feeling every time she moved, sliding down or further off Kol. It was doing things to her insides that she hadn't known were possible and it was amazing, she closed her eyes, moaning and enjoying it. Kol must have liked it too, otherwise he wouldn't have lost control like that.

"Still Kol, still you," she whispered, kissing him once softly on the lips, making sure not to cut herself on his fangs.

Kol opened his eyes and stared into hers. His grip shifted to her back, pulling her closer, so that there was no more space between their bodies, and each time she slid up or down, all she could see was his eyes, drawing her in. He rested his head against her neck.

"Bonnie," he said, voice low, warning. She knew what he was warning her about, and she wanted him to. Her hands brought him closer. She felt Kol's fangs pierce her skin and she whimpered in pain. Soon though the pain drifted away and she felt bliss. She felt a coiling in her stomach and she came with a scream.

Kol retracted his fangs, breathing heavily, he flipped them around. So that her back was resting against the side of the tub. He bit into his wrist and held it to her lips. Still recovering from her orgasm, Bonnie lapped up his blood eagerly. She loved how he tasted, powerful and ancient. When both their cuts healed, he put his arm behind her head and thrust into her. Bonnie stifled a scream by biting her lower lip.

"Yes!" she cried out, and Kol came inside of her.

Bonnie's head fell back against the rim of the tub. Kol collapsed against her. She smiled and played with her hair, Kol's content sigh let her know how much he enjoyed it.

XXX

Bonnie and Caroline were having breakfast. Kol didn't need to eat, and Bonnie noticed he wasn't one of those vampires that liked to snack on human food unless it was a gourmet meal, so he'd skipped it in favor of terrorizing Marcel. Bonnie didn't even want to know what he had planned for him. Caroline didn't technically need to eat either, but she was a huge fan of snacking now that she couldn't gain weight. She was more than willing to come with Bonnie to the breakfast at the hotel.

"Tell me again why you were sleeping on Kol's cot with him," Caroline said. "I mean, I know you guys are having the sex," this was said in a low voice with an eye roll. "But still you didn't need to go sleep on the cot," she almost looked offended.

Remarks like that from Caroline never failed to get on Bonnie's nerves. Even more so today. She was well aware she was less experienced than Caroline, by quite a bit. She hadn't done anything overly wild in bed and she had only been with one guy until Kol. That didn't mean she liked it when Caroline took little jabs at her sex life or more often than not, lack of one. That was why Bonnie answered in a ruder way than she would have normally.

"I don't need to tell you anything, and you snore, Caroline," she said in complete exasperation.

"I do not."

"Yeah, you do! Like a chainsaw, only louder," Bonnie insisted.

"Oh yeah? If that's the only reason, then why did the room smell like sex when I woke up?"

"What? Don't be gross, Care."

"I'm not! Well maybe a bit! But how do you think I feel? I hate these stupid vampire senses. I don't need to smell that stuff!"

"Caroline, leave it alone," she said, quickly losing patience with the conversation.

"No, not until you admit you are having sex with Kol!"

"Okay, that is so none of your business. And why would you even care?"

"Because we're best friends and we tell each other everything."

"I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully, my relationship with Kol, is none of your business."

"Fine!" Caroline huffed. "So um what do we do this fall?" she asked, changing the subject.

"What do you – oh, God! College!" Bonnie exclaimed. "With everything going on, I'd completely forgotten."

"Me too! I'd actually thought I wouldn't be able to go because of Klaus," Caroline said, frowning.

"Well we're going," Bonnie said firmly. "Whitmore College, here we come!"

"This is gonna be so good!" Caroline said, clapping her hands together.

"Are we still rooming together?"

"Duh! Of course, we are!" she said brightly. "We'll have to sort something out with the third roommate though," she said pausing to think. "I mean what if she finds my bloodbags or I get hungry in the middle of the night?"

"C'mon Care," Bonnie said giving her an exasperated look. "You've got better control than that."

"Not if she annoys me I don't!" she nearly screeched, but managed to catch herself because they were in public.

"I'm not going to let you eat our roommate," Bonnie said smiling.

"You'd better not, Bonnie Bennett," Caroline said, pointing her butter knife determinedly.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

XXX

Kol found two of Marcel's vampires. It wasn't hard. After all, many of them were spying on Bonnie, and himself. Likewise, it was not difficult to find out they weren't on vervain.

"You're going to kill Marcel," Kol said, using his compulsion. "Unless he tells you were I can find Celestia."

This was his town, Marcel would know if Celestia was there and probably where he could find her. Kol hadn't bothered asking questions the other night in his rage. This was scarier. Give Marcel some time to think Kol would let it go, and then throw him off his game again.

Compulsion was one of Kol's favorite ways to get what he wanted. It fit so nicely with his fondness for psychological torture, and his enjoyment of shedding blood.

"We are going to kill Marcel if he won't talk," they repeated back.

"If you fail, you will chew your own tongue out, and kill yourselves rather than tell him who sent you," Kol added, lips curving upward into a smirk.

"We will not talk," they mimicked.

"Good. Now get on it," he ordered, still smirking.

Marcel would know who sent them, but losing two of his men in such a gruesome manner, after losing so many to Kol, it would send him over the deep end. He hadn't lied to Bonnie, he loved to torment his victims before killing them. Psychological torture always did the worst damage.

Should they succeed? Then Marcel would be dead. A clear message to everyone that he would not tolerate threats against Bonnie, and a reminder of why he should be feared. It might even scare the vampires enough to bring Celestia to him.

Kol returned to the hotel room just in time to see Caroline leaving.

"I'm going to change, and then we can get started on finding Stefan," Caroline was saying to Bonnie, oblivious to Kol standing in the doorway.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Kol demanded. "Whatever trouble the Ripper is in, Bonnie is staying out of it."

"Kol, he's my friend," Bonnie said, sounding insistent.

This was probably, yet another one of those stupidly human things, which were important to her.

"Is this what Sheila wants? If you keep chasing after your so-called friends it will end up with you doing dark magic," Kol said, feeling suddenly furious. "Or getting yourself killed."

Caroline quietly disappeared out the door. Kol heard her vanish, and didn't try to stop her. She was nothing more than a coward for stirring up trouble like that, and then abandoning Bonnie to argue it out with him on her own.

"Klaus's hybrids have him. I have to help," Bonnie said, and he recognized the stubborn set of her jaw well enough to know he was in for a fight. He had given Sheila his word, and he would not go back on it. Instead, Bonnie was making him furious.

"No, you don't. Haven't you done enough for them?" Kol demanded. "How many times are you going to put yourself at risk before you get killed?"

"What would you know about the risks I take?" Bonnie asked, looking exasperated.

"Lucy told me about the night the two of you met. How you put your life in danger to defy Katherine," Bonnie looked like she wanted to argue, but he didn't give her the chance. "I know you went alone to my family's ball, and that Damon gladly risked your life to enrage me – lucky for you, I like witches. I was there the night Esther tried to kills us. I know how easily it could have been you, and not Abbey the Salvatores turned. Rebekah told me how you nearly died to keep Elena from transitioning. Now tell me how many more times are there that I don't know about?" when Bonnie remained silent, he raised his voice. "TELL ME HOW MANY, BONNIE!"

"Those were my choices," she said quietly.

"Some choices," he spat. "But that ends right now. You can't use dark magic and I won't let you put your life in danger, which you will if you keep chasing after your friends. Didn't you hear Sheila?"

"I can't do nothing! I just can't!" she sounded so hysterical it made Kol feel terrible for her.

How long had Bonnie thought her only value lay in her powers as witch? He wanted to ask, but didn't think now was a good time. He wanted her to see reason, not upset her further.

"You don't need to do nothing. Practice magic with Lucy. Get back to where you used to be, darling."

"Isn't this whole thing a bit hypocritical? You do whatever you want!" Bonnie demanded, stomping her foot.

"Fair point," he confessed. Bonnie had him there. He never listened to anyone, but his behavior didn't involve dappling in dark magic. "But I fear Sheila was quite insistent. So you won't be doing anything of the sort," he ordered, knowing full well she would probably go do the opposite as a result. That did not mean he was going to let her.

"Okay then," Bonnie said nodding. Kol was struck by the realization that she was probably going to start negotiating with him, and that he probably wouldn't like it. "I won't practice dark magic or put my life in danger, if you stop killing."

"Here's a better deal," Kol said stepping forward so that he stood right near her, towering over her. "You will do nothing of the sort even if I have to drag you kicking, and screaming from town, and lock you up on a deserted island."

Bonnie glared at him, and her eyes narrowed into angry slits. He began to feel the first twinges of pain in his head.

"Don't threaten me," Bonnie said, looking angrier by the second.

Soon he had a full on aneurism.

"Someone's magic is back," Kol gasped as he clutched his head.

"I mean it, Kol. You aren't my boss," Bonnie told him angrily, releasing the magic she was using. She fought to look like it hadn't drained her, but Kol knew it had.

"Looks like we are at bit of an impasse her, darling," Kol remarked, lips quirking up into a smile.

"Looks like it," Bonnie said, jaw setting tensely.

"It's actually kind of hot," Kol suggested with a wicked smile.

"Seriously?" Bonnie said, looking shocked.

"Seriously," Kol deadpanned, and raised an eyebrow.

"It really kind of is," Bonnie agreed.

Pushing him onto the bed, she climbed on top of him. Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. Kol was pulling her to him, grinding her hips down on him, and tearing at her clothes. It was like he was using his vampire speed and strength, and it made her head swim.

"Just so you know, Bon Bon," Kol said, breaking apart from the kiss, and looking at her with a dark rage in his eyes. "This conversation is not over."

"Shut up and take your clothes off," Bonnie responded with an eye roll. She was already tearing at the buttons on his shirt. They weren't coming undone easily, and she was impatient. Needy, and wanting him.

"You first," Kol said, with a wicked smirk.

With one smooth movement he tore her dress open from the back, and pulled it down. So that it was draped around her waist, nearly falling off. Bonnie froze in shock.

"Kol!" she complained when what he had done registered. "I like that dress!"

"I'll buy you a new one," Kol answered, kissing her chest. "I'll buy you a closet full of dresses to wear. Anything you like, darling," he mumbled against her chest. "Better yet, you can wear nothing at all."

"Sounds cold," Bonnie replied. Still annoyed, she gave up on unbuttoning his shirt. Instead, she tore it open, putting all of her strength into it. "Ops," she giggled when the fabric ripped, and the buttons popped open.

"You animal," Kol growled, but there was a small smile on his lips that said he liked it.

He flipped them over, and caught her lips in a breathtaking kiss. Bonnie scratched down his back, and smiled at the pained hiss he let out against her lips.

Bonnie unbuckled Kol's pants, and pulled his length free. He was already hard for her, it was such a turn on to her the effect she had on him. She slid her hand inside of her panties, and felt her own slick wetness. She used it to coat his shaft with then ran her hand down his length. All of her earlier embarrassment forgotten in the heat of the moment.

"Fuck, Bonnie," Kol groaned and closed his eyes.

"You like that?" she asked shyly.

Bonnie didn't know where she had summoned the nerve from, but she had. She slid her hand up and down his length, pumping hard and fast, the way she knew he liked it. Kol didn't go in for gentleness much.

"Where did you learn that, you bad little girl?" he groaned, veins appearing around his eyes.

"I'm not a little girl," Bonnie pouted, in protest she trailed one finger down his hardness, releasing her grip.

"Don't stop," Kol ordered.

Obeying Bonnie gripped him tightly again, pumping fast. Kol's breathing came fast and ragged. Finally, he flipped her over onto her stomach. Before Bonnie could fully react, he'd pushed her underwear aside, and was thrusting into her. Bonnie raised up on her knees, and felt Kol's hands grab her hips, finding a steady perch to thrust into her at a new angle.

Bonnie twisted around to look at him, and Kol grabbing her hair, pulled her to him in a searing kiss. Her head spun, she felt fire course through her whole body and she saw stars behind her eyes. With a tightening in her lower stomach she came with a scream.

Even during her orgasm, he didn't let up. Kept thrusting into her at that same speed that just bordering on the edge of being vampire speed. Kol never used his vampire strength or speed on her, and Bonnie never asked why. If he did, he could hurt her, she knew that. Moments like these, though she wished he would even if meant she couldn't walk afterwards.

Bonnie turned around onto her back, and pulled Kol down on top of her. He placed his arms on either side of her head on the mattress, and she tugged on his hair, wanting him closer and harder at the same time. She felt heat course through her again.

She ran her hands down from his hair to his back, finally to grab his ass. That seemed to spur him on because he began moving faster and she had to pick up the pace to keep up. It felt so good, eyes closing she moaned and rolled her head back onto the mattress. Kol buried his head against the hollow of her throat. She could feel his vampire fangs extending and his steady groans.

Bonnie almost begged him to bite her, but then he reached a hand down between their bodies to circle her clit. All thoughts were driven from her mind with that action and she came again.

"KOL!" she screamed, wondering if it was possible to die from too much pleasure.

Her walls tightened around her. Kol followed her over the edge, she felt his body stiffen over hers. He collapsed on top of her.

"God," she moaned, rolling over.

Kol rested his head against her chest, kissing her breast.

"We might have to fight more often," he said with a laugh.

"I'd rather not," Bonnie said, but she was grinning.

"See, we're fighting already."

Kol slid her panties down and without hesitation he slid back inside of her.

"Again?" Bonnie gasped. "Already?"

"Vampire," he flashed a smile.

No matter how many times he did that, Bonnie never tired of it. She was beginning to think she might never tire of it. Then Kol pushed deeper into her and she forgot everything.

XXX

Caroline unlocked the door to the hotel room. Partly she was terrified that Klaus would be there. That he would have somehow escaped from his cement grave, but there was no one. Or so she thought. Stefan came out of the bathroom, freshly showered, and dressed only in a towel.

"Oh, my God, Stefan!" she cried out, blushing she turned around.

"Caroline, well look at you," Stefan said, and even with her back turned she could hear the flirting in his voice.

"What are you doing here? How did you even get here? I mean, Bonnie, and I were coming to rescue you!"

"Sounds like I missed out on one hell of a party," he replied. "And I fought my way out. Well, actually, I killed my way out to be precise."

"You did what?" Caroline said, so amazed she forgot herself, and whipped around. "How?"

"Vampire," he said, almost cracking a smile. "I could do it once I regained my strength."

"I know that," she said and rolled her eyes. "I just thought you would be outnumbered by like a lot."

"I didn't say it was easy," he shrugged. "But Klaus has a whole lot of dead hybrids now. That should piss him off. So where is he?" he looked around.

"Buried under a ton of cement, wearing chains, and oh, yeah, Kol snapped his neck," Caroline explained in a rush.

"Really?" Stefan raised eyebrows, looking almost surprised. "Well I suppose that's good news. So, Kol is in town?"

"Yeah," Caroline nodded, knowing where this was going. She had long since come to terms with that it was a risky game Elena had played, trying to kill Kol, and that carrying a grudge was useless. It would only get her the same place. Besides, Kol had helped get rid of Klaus, which sort of made them even. As even as they could ever be at least. Though, Caroline seriously doubted Stefan would come to the same conclusion as her.

"Huh, what were you doing with him?" Stefan asked, looking unfazed.

"We went to see him because he's Klaus's brother, and -" she took a breath.

"And?" Stefan said, looking at her expectantly.

"Well yeah, and don't get mad. Promise you won't get mad."

"Caroline," he said, impatient and exasperated.

"And well, Bonnie is sort of seeing him," she said it quickly and anxiously. "And when I say kind of, sort of, I mean like totally seeing him."

"Now there's a match I wouldn't have predicted," Stefan said, looking thoughtful.

"That's it? You aren't mad?"

"Do you want me to get mad? I mean, I suppose I could get angry," he said using his thoughtful vampire face.

"No, I mean yes! God, I don't know. Don't you feel anything? Elena is dead, and Bonnie is dating the reason for it. Shouldn't you feel something at least?"

"Is that how you feel about it?"

"No, of course not. Bonnie can be with Kol if she wants, it's no worse than Elena dating Damon after everything he did to me. Not to mention how he is your brother," Caroline said waving her arms around. She still couldn't talk about her relationship with Damon without getting really upset.

"Yeah, that was pretty crappy, huh?" Stefan said, still looking, and sounding as if he didn't care.

"Stefan!" she screeched his name in frustration.

"What do you want me to say, Caroline?"

"That you care!"

"I can't do that. I dumped her, and now my emotions are off, so I really don't care. I'm sorry if that disappoints you."

"If you're sorry to disappoint me, does that mean you feel something?" she asked, pointing at him.

"No," he said flatly. "With my emotions off saying stuff like that is really more like using it as a figure of speech than expressing emotions."

Caroline stared at him, trying to process that information. Honestly, she didn't quite understand never having turned off her own emotions.

"Fine, whatever. I just came back to shower, and change. Bonnie and I are supposed to figure out how to find and rescue you. That was assuming I can get her past Kol," the last was said thoughtfully, remembering the argument Bonnie was probably still having with the Original vampire. "Bonnie is trying to stay away from dark magic, but Kol figures that won't happen if she's chasing after vampires. Which is just plain stupid! I mean, when have I ever put Bonnie in a bad situation?"

"That's all we ever do," Stefan said. It was said as emotionlessly as everything else. He didn't actually care; he was just stating the facts as he saw them.

"That's not fair, and you know it."

"Do I?" Stefan raised eyebrows. "Think about how often Bonnie has been willing to sacrifice herself for Elena, and we were all willing to let her. Or all the times we needed her for her magic when she was falling apart. Not that I care. We would all do anything for Elena. You know, before she fell for my brother, and got herself killed by an Original. By the way, what made her think that was a good idea?"

"I don't know. Desperation?" Caroline suggested. "I just wish we had gotten the cure for you."

"I don't. I like life on the edge."

"Whatever, Ripper-Stefan, I'm going to shower."

"Had I known you were going to shower, I would have waited, and joined you."

"Not interested," Caroline said with an eye roll. "Try not to kill anyone while I'm in there."

"We'll see," Stefan said, smirking.

XXX

Bonnie lay in Kol's arms, resting her head on his chest.

"Was the prophecy why you spoke to me at the ball?" Bonnie asked, kissing his chest.

"I wasn't even wearing the bracelet that night. I figured it out later," Kol told her. "I wondered what fool had let such a beautiful girl attend unescorted."

"Says you. You were there alone too!" Bonnie laughed.

"I'd say that's lucky for the both of us," he said, grinning.

"Yeah, until you and I got into it. But I guess that was really more Damon's fault than ours," she said thoughtfully. "Oh, and then I tried to kill you the next night. That was me," she laughed, and rolled her eyes.

"At least when people ask how we met, we will have a good story to tell," Kol replied chuckling.

"Did you have to kill Elena?" Bonnie asked, abruptly remembering how they came to be laying here.

"Yes, she was trying to stop me," was all Kol said. "It's not as if I could have killed you or Jeremy, should I have been so inclined."

"God, that power," Bonnie said wistfully. "Still, I wish you wouldn't have. I mean why are you so scared of Silas anyway?"

"Because he will unleash hell on earth. As an immortal creature, I have a vested interest in earth remaining as is."

"Sounds like a boogeyman story to me, but then so does Klaus. I failed her you know," Bonnie confessed. "I got there too late."

"So basically you were just always looking for ways to kill me," Kol laughed.

"It isn't funny, not really," she answered.

"I suppose not, darling," he said, kissing the top of her head softly. "Can you really regrow Jeremy's arms?"

"Yeah, I think Lucy and I have cracked the code," she said quietly.

"I'm warning you now, if he goes looking for Silas, I will kill him."

"And the hunter's curse?" she questioned.

"There are ways around it," Kol told her bluntly.

"Jeremy won't," Bonnie said firmly. "His mark isn't even complete."

"A newbie hunter."

"But Kol, no one can find the cure without me, and I can't anymore. Not without expression. And even if I could, I won't. So if you go after Jeremy, we are going to have a problem."

"Is that a threat, darling?" Kol brushed her hair away from her face gently.

Bonnie raised her head to look up at him.

"No, it's a fact. This whatever it is, can't work if I am constantly afraid you are going to hurt the people I care about."

"If he won't raise Silas, I've no quarrel with him. Unless he thinks you are still his girlfriend?" he said, squeezing her closer.

"And if I said he thinks I am?" Bonnie teased, wanting to hear what he would say.

"I wouldn't play games with me, Bonnie. You don't want to know what my response would be to that," Kol said darkly, making a shiver run down her spine.

"Sheesh," Bonnie said. "He's not my boyfriend. We never really got back together after he left for Denver."

"Good," Kol said, not bothering to hide his glee.

This was so weird, being with Kol. Bonnie couldn't wrap her mind around it, but there was something about it, that just felt right. Especially, now that they were together for real. It felt right without all the secrets, and lies between them. That was still not to say there wasn't tension or that it wasn't the world's weirdest relationship, because it was. Two days ago, she had tried to kill Kol, in retaliation he threatened to turn her. Yet here they were.

"God, stop gloating. Don't enjoy it so much," she complained.

"Why not?" Kol questioned. "Is it so wrong of me to be happy that my girlfriend's past relationship didn't work out?"

"Yeah!" Bonnie said with feeling. "Do you see me gloating because it didn't work out with Celestia for you?"

"That's completely different!" he stated.

"No, it's not. In what way is it different?" she protested.

"She tried to kill you!"

"If anything that should make me gloat more!" she exclaimed.

"Don't be preposterous, darling," Kol immediately brushed it aside.

"Okay, fine. Let's say for sake of argument, you are right, but that so does not mean I agree," she said with a warning look. Why aren't I gloating about all your other failed relationships?"

"Because they don't exist," Kol said.

"C'mon, be serious," she said giving him a pointed look.

"I am!" he exclaimed. "In the past, I've courted a few women, but nothing that could be called a relationship. The only goal was to bed them, except for Celestia, and I never did bed her. Mind you, not for a lack of trying," he said making a wry face at her.

"Hilarious," Bonnie said drily. "So what, in a thousand years you never cared about anyone?"

"Of course, I did. Vampires feel things in a heightened sense, but few women want the life I can offer."

"It's not exactly babies, and happily ever after," Bonnie commented.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Kol quirked an eyebrow.

"Kol," Bonnie said drawing his name out.

"I mean it. Eternity holds a lot of potential, but an ordinary life is not one of those things," he said, looking serious.

"But don't you ever want it?" she asked, thinking about how much she loved children. She wanted to be a mother one day, and Kol could never have children of his own.

"Perhaps when I was human, but now? What do you think, darling?"

"No, you don't want it," she said. "I can't picture you as a suburban dad in a minivan."

"Minivans, dreadful contraptions really."

"Not for people with lots of kids," Bonnie said. "But I have to shower before Caroline gets here."

"That sort of brings me back to the everyone marches in here as they please problem you mentioned last night, and I am assuming I am not allowed to kill these people?"

"They're friends and family, Kol," Bonnie reminded him in exasperation.

"That's why, I was thinking we could get our own place."

"Maybe," Bonnie said chewing on her bottom lips. "But –"

"But?"

"I'm supposed to go to college with Caroline in the fall. I mean, I don't know for sure if I got in or anything yet, but still."

"College?" Kol said, eyes dancing. "I love college. Probably even more now that they admit women," he said almost thoughtfully.

"You went to college?" she asked, disbelieving.

"Once or twice. The parties made it worth it," Kol broke into a grin. "Not that I attended class regularly."

"Huh," Bonnie said. "Who would have thought?"

"Might be fun to go again."

"Or you could be the hot mysterious off-campus boyfriend?" she suggested with a naughty grin.

"Now there's an idea," he said, looking as if he was imaging the fantasies that could be played out with that role. "Where did you apply?"

"A few different schools, but we planned to go to Whitmore College."

"That's a college town isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds like fun. I'm in," his grin was wicked.

"Just like that?" this all seemed a bit too easy for Bonnie to believe.

"Just like that, Bon Bon. Assuming you want me there?" he asked, brows furrowing.

"Of course, I want you there!" she exclaimed. "I'm just worried you'll be bored in some pokey old college town."

"We'll just have to liven things up, now won't we?" his whole face lit up at the prospect.

"Oh, God, you are so going to raise hell, aren't you?" she said grinning, and shaking her head.

She could only imagine the sort of trouble Kol could cause on a college campus. She figured it would probably involve alcohol, frat parties, and lots of girls. Though she really hoped the last one wouldn't be involved now that she was in the picture. Otherwise, that would be it for him.

"Well yeah, don't act like you aren't looking forward to it, darling."

"I think I might just be," Bonnie agreed.

"Unless you want to go somewhere else? Any school you want, Bon Bon. Never mind admittance or cost of tuition."

"Tempting, but I still think I would prefer to be somewhere closer to home."

"As you like."

Maybe Bonnie was crazy, but she suspected given half the chance Kol would spoil her. Never mind the money, but in adventures. She knew if she asked, he would take her anywhere, do anything with her. That was such a terrifying, freeing feeling she didn't know what to do with it. Yet she felt she should take advantage of it before she lost her nerve.

"But maybe we could take a trip somewhere? You know, before school starts, but after the New Orleans vampires stop gunning for me?"

"Certainly, and as for the vampires, I've taken care of them."

"You didn't say."

"Didn't get the chance. Things have been crazy," he said, bringing her close enough their lips were brushing.

"They have," Bonnie agreed. They were so close they were exchanging breath and she trailed her fingers lazily on his chest. She knew he wanted to go again, but she was too tired, as it was she wasn't sure she would be able to walk. So when he took her hand slid it back down to his length, she resisted, pulling her hand free. "Please, Kol I'm so tired," she moaned. He'd changed tactic and was squeezing her bum.

"As you wish, sweetheart," he whispered, kissing her once softly. "But let me at least," he took his hand and slipped two fingers inside of her.

"Mm," she moaned. "You're so good to me."

Kol's fingers pumped away, and Bonnie closed her eyes. Sighing and enjoying the slow pace, unable to move. His thumb stroked her clit and she came, moaning his name softly. Kol withdrew his fingers and licked them clean, watching her darkly. He winked at her, making her blush.

"Now I just need to handle Celestia. It might be best if you aren't here for that," he said thoughtfully.

"Probably," she chewed on her bottom lip. "I kind of feel like I am invading your history with her or something."

"I would say you've been dragged into it through no fault of your own. I was thinking more of your safety."

"Maybe," Bonnie said. "I mean I still have to deal with my dad. He's probably beyond furious by now."

"You should go see him," Kol agreed.

XXX

Kol wasn't planning on following Bonnie into the shower. In fact, he was googling Whitmore College. He liked how easily she included him in her plans, that she took it for granted, he would be there. It was for that reason he decided to take her to his island. Then he heard the shower running, and unbidden came thoughts of her in there. The vacation plans could wait.

Silently, he snuck into the bathroom. It was obvious Bonnie hadn't heard him as she continued to wash her hair. He undressed, already hard from the sight of her naked silhouette through the stain glass window. He could see her dark silhouette through the fogged glass. Showing off her toned curves, full bum and ripe perfect breasts. He didn't think he'd ever wanted a woman like he wanted her.

He got in the shower with her without a word.

"Kol! Not again, I'm exhausted," Bonnie complained when she saw him, but she was smiling and laughing.

"I'll do all the heavy lifting, darling," Kol said. "Come here."

Kol tugged lightly on her wrist, and she fell back against him, resting her head on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed and she looked so relaxed and sweet, Kol felt an unfamiliar emotion go through him. He couldn't say for sure what that feeling was, but he felt something gentle and tender toward Bonnie in that moment, and he couldn't remember ever feeling anything like it.

He kissed her neck softly. Then pulling back, he put his hands into her hair and massaged her scalp. He was rewarded by the sound of Bonnie moaning softly, it made him grin. He was going to spoil her, she had no idea what she was in for. In many ways, it was because Bonnie reminded him a little of himself. As much as she tried to hide it, she was. He knew she was often overlooked same as him. He didn't want her to feel like that anymore.

Bonnie leaned back, relaxing even more into him. Kol lowered them to the tub's floor. He rinsed Bonnie's hair, taking care to massage her temples as he went. Bonnie's eyes closed in pleasure, and she moaned softly, continuously. He grinned wickedly, all too pleased with the effect he was having on her.

Then he took out that fruity body gel she liked so much. The bathroom always smelled of it after she'd been in there, and he could smell the soft lingering scent of it on her skin when he kissed her. Rubbing it between his hands so that it lathered he gently washed every inch of her body, until Bonnie lay in his arms, purring softly, body limp with pleasure. He enjoyed the feel of her soft skin beneath his, took his time exploring every inch of her. Kissing his favorite parts, paying particular attention to the spots he knew to be sensitive.

Bonnie having grown impatient with his slow pace, turned her face upward, and kissed him. Kol, still kissing her, raised them both up into a standing position. Once he had her on her feet, he kneeled before her, and Bonnie's eyes widened.

"Really? Like this?" she asked, holding onto the wall for support. It was only a question, but her voice was breathy with excitement.

He hooked her leg over his shoulder, and kiss his way up her thigh. Bonnie was moaning and clutching at his shoulders impatiently by the time he pressed his lips to her folds.

She was going to enjoy this he knew, and he was going to enjoy teaching her some new tricks. She'd never want anyone else once he was through with her. He would see to it that no one else could ever measure up.

XXX

Bonnie cried out in pleasure at the first touch of Kol's lips. She leaned against the wall for support, her free hand curled into his hair, and she clung to him. There was something about the sight of him on his knees before her, that made it even hotter. Here was the powerful Original vampire Kol, kneeling before her.

She came with a scream, thoughts of everything, and anything outside of the shower vanished.

Bonnie reversed their roles, doing to Kol what he had done for her. Slowly, sensuously she washed every inch of him, enjoying the feel of his hard muscles underneath her hands. She kissed his chest, and traced teasing lines along his thighs, staying just shy of where she knew he wanted her to touch him most. She liked the knowledge that Kol was letting her touch him like this, that she was the reason he was making those sounds. She liked knowing that she affected him as much as he affected her.

Bonnie went down on her knees, and took him in her mouth. She did it almost shyly, she'd never done this before, but she wanted to. Curious to know if he would like it.

She ran her tongue around his tip, then pulled back, and then in again. When she gently, but deliberately scraped her teeth along the length of his shaft, Kol hissed in what was pleasure and pain. Bonnie smiled, knowing he was enjoying it. She kept going. He was making small noises she hardly recognized as coming from him.

"Bonnie," he groaned. "That's enough, darling."

Confused, and embarrassed, Bonnie moved away.

"What's wrong?" she asked, wrapping her arms around herself. She was sure she'd done something wrong, and that he didn't like it after all.

"Nothing's wrong," Kol said.

Lifting her off the tub floor, and into his arms he held her against him with that unfair vampire strength of his. Bonnie resisted, she was embarrassed, and didn't want to be held.

"Then what is it?" Bonnie asked, giving up on getting out of his grip. She settled for avoiding eye contact instead.

"Bonnie dear," he said softly. Bonnie was surprised, it was the first time he'd called her dear. She kind of liked it. "I didn't want to cum in your mouth. Did you want me to?" he touched her cheek. Bonnie shook her head, ignoring his touch. "Then you needed to stop."

"Oh."

"I mean I would have kept going, but I thought you wouldn't like it," his thumb was caressing her cheek as he spoke.

"No, I wouldn't have," Bonnie agreed.

Relief swept over her that Kol was not rejecting her. That thought scared her. When had Kol's opinion of her begun to matter? She could honestly not answer that. Instead, she pulled Kol to her, kissing him. She could feel his smile against her lips.

 **Okay so a huge thanks to everyone that keeps with this story! Huge thanks to the reviewers! So what did you think about this chapter? Let me know. I've been writing so much smut so far and in the later chapters, that I'm almost sick of writing smut. So let me know what you guys think. No seriously though, reviews spur me on to write!** **I can be found on tumblr as fire-ismy-element, link in my profile. Updates on fanfics, spoilers and RP-ing. Drop by!**

 **Izzy**


	30. Chapter 30

***Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, but seriously plague, why you gotta do my girl bonnie like that?***

 **CHAPTER 30**

When they at long last emerged from the bathroom, Caroline and Stefan were sitting on the sofa, talking quietly. Though to be honest, Caroline did not look much happier than she had with Klaus. Bonnie stopped in the bathroom doorway. Caught between confusion and relief.

"Willing to rethink my earlier proposal?" Kol said, eyeing the pair with distaste.

Bonnie nodded, only faintly listening. She tore off running across the room, and hugged Stefan.

"I've been so worried!"

"I can tell," Stefan said, detangling himself from her grip, and looking over her shoulder pointedly at Kol.

"I don't care, mate," Kol said in answer to the dark look Stefan was giving him, leaving to answer his ringing cell phone.

Kol closed the hallway door behind him.

"How have you been? I'm so sorry about everything," Bonnie said, concern coloring her voice.

"Teetering on the edge," Caroline muttered, not without a certain amount of disgust.

"I suppose that's really your fault, Bonnie," Stefan said, nonchalantly.

"What?" Bonnie said, stepping backward.

"Excuse me?" Caroline snapped.

"You heard me. I mean, you're the one that couldn't save Elena, which resulted in me flipping the switch."

"Again," Caroline complained. "You can't blame Bonnie for your continued stupidity!"

"How is that my fault? I've saved Elena's life before. I told her not to go through with it!" Bonnie said, physically recoiling.

She knew that if she had gotten there sooner she could have saved Elena, and she blamed herself for that. She just couldn't bear to hear it. It made tears well up in her eyes.

"Like a lot of times," Caroline said angrily. "And Elena's death is not Bonnie's fault!"

"Still," Stefan said.

His face changed, and he flew at her. In the blink of an eye, Bonnie felt his fangs piercing her neck, felt the pain. This was not like bloodsharing with Kol.

"Stefan!" she heard Caroline call out yet the blonde didn't move.

Bonnie felt scared, and angry. From those emotions she felt herself draw on the spirits for her magic. Just as she had done to Kol that very morning, she gave Stefan an aneurism. It wasn't as strong as it usually was, but it was enough for her to scream.

The instant she screamed, Kol flashed through the door. Stefan was thrown across the room like he was nothing more than a rag-doll. He hit the wall with a thud, and flashed back at Kol. He vampire ran forward, crashing into Stefan half-way, using his momentum, Kol slammed Stefan against the wall. Kol held him by the throat up against the wall, feet dangling in the air.

"Kol!" Bonnie and Caroline shouted.

"I am going to kill him," Kol growled. Looking over his shoulder with a menacing look he threatened; "And I strongly advice against trying to stop me."

Bonnie put one hand on her bleeding neck wound, and used the other to gesture to Caroline to stay put. Letting her friend know, she would handle this. This time Caroline was about to rush forward, Bonnie tried not to read too much into that.

Kol threw Stefan on the ground, and kicked him. Every time Stefan tried to stand up, Kol crushed his windpipe with his foot. Bonnie approached Kol slowly. She knew that all these threats to her safety had him on edge. He was close to snapping, and she wanted to prevent that, not make it worse.

"Kol please," Bonnie said, touching his arm softly. "It isn't him. His emotions are off."

"Oh, it's still him," Kol said, looking at Stefan with what could only be called murderous rage. "Sure all his emotions are gone, but it's still him."

"I don't care!" Bonnie said fiercely. "I don't want you to kill him."

"I don't particularly care, darling as he just tried to kill you," he kicked Stefan again.

"Kol!" Bonnie tried again, getting more frustrated by the second. "I am seriously injured, and I am so not up to this macho crap!"

Kol sighed heavily. He turned to look at her, and seeing her neck wound, his already dark expression grew stormier. Making a decision he bent down, and snapped Stefan's neck.

"Blondie!" Kol snapped. "Get him out of here, and warn him this isn't over!"

Caroline nodded frantically. She flashed forward, and half-carried, half-dragged Stefan out of the room.

The second she was out of the room, Kol was examining her injury. Like always, when she was hurt, he was strangely gentle. No matter how often he was gentle with her, she thought it was an odd contradiction to the rest of his personality.

"I'll live," Bonnie said, offering a shaky smile.

"Yes, but he won't," Kol growled.

"Kol, he needs his emotions turned back on. Not a stake through the heart."

"Don't fret, dear. That's not how I plan to kill him."

Kol bit into his wrist, and offered it to Bonnie. She had grown so accustomed to drinking his blood she didn't even hesitate in pressing her lips to his wrist. He took her into his arms, holding her so that her back was against his chest, he stroked her hair, as she drank his blood. She closed her eyes, and relaxed against him.

"You can't kill him," Bonnie said as soon as she she'd drunk her fill.

She blushed when she realized Kol was watching her intently as she licked the blood from her lips.

"You darling, might have absolutely no regard for your life whatsoever, but that does not mean I am as callous," Kol said. "Enough people have tried to kill you in the past few weeks to last a lifetime. I intend to murder them all."

"Even the ones I consider friends?" Bonnie demanded. She agreed something needed to be done about the multiple attempts on her life, but Stefan was not going to be killed for it.

"A real friend wouldn't have tried to kill you."

"Um, you just buried your brother in cement last night?"

"You helped."

"Yeah, but he wasn't my brother."

"Ah yes, my dear brother that murdered both my parents," Kol said darkly. "I am curious though, does this line of questioning have a point, darling?"

"That you kill just as indiscriminately so you can't hold it against Stefan."

"Quite contrary, what I did to Klaus did have a point," he said glibly.

"Fine. Whatever, but instead of killing Stefan let's help him."

"No."

"Kol, please," Bonnie said softly. "I don't want us to be at odds again."

"And I don't want you dead. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you," he said, reaching for her.

"I'm right here," she cupped his cheek. Kol turned into her hand, kissing it. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I won't let anyone harm you."

"I know," Bonnie said. "But you have to trust me on this," she told him gently.

"We'll see," was all Kol said then he hugged her to him, as if he could keep her there through sheer force of will.

Bonnie wrapped her arms around Kol's waist and buried her face in his chest. She didn't know what else to do. She knew he was afraid of losing her and that he had good reason. The time she had spent in New Orleans alone was good cause to think something might happen to her. She heard the soft thudding of Kol's heart in his chest, and she thought about how she would feel if something happened to him. She didn't know how she would react or what she might do, only that somehow in the past few weeks Kol had made it onto her list of people she couldn't bear to lose.

"Kol," Bonnie said softly, looking up at him.

Her voice made him look down and she leaned up on her toes to press her lips against his. She kissed him softly, pressing her lips to his, again and again. She could feel Kol's shuddering breath as he responded. Slowly, warming to her and his hand slid from her back down to cup her bum.

"I won't let you get hurt," he murmured against her lips.

"Shh, I'm not going anywhere," she whispered.

Bonnie kissed him softly on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. They could both use the comfort she decided, leaning into the softness of his lips. Kol was afraid of losing her and she was battling the guilt of not saving Elena. She shouldn't be here with Kol because of what he had done to Elena and Jeremy, but she was. As messed up as it was, she was seeking comfort from him. Just like she wanted to reassure him she wasn't going anywhere. She kissed him more forcefully. Kol scooped her up into his arms and carried her off toward the bed.

Kol lay her down gently on the bed and leaned over her. Bonnie wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him closer. She wasn't satisfied until he lied down on top her, careful not to put too much of his weight on her by supporting himself on his arms.

Bonnie kissed him softly, continuously enjoying the feel of his lips against hers. The kiss was all lips and breathtaking in its tenderness.

"Kol," she murmured against his lips.

Kol broke the kiss to nip and suck at her pulse line, making her gasp. She loved it when he did that, he always knew just what spot to kiss. Just being here like this with him was making her feel better. As wrong as it was to seek comfort from Kol when she had been unable to save Elena from him.

"Bonnie?" Kol asked in a soft voice, raising up to look at her. "What is it?"  
"Nothing," she said, realizing belatedly that she'd started to cry soundlessly and that her tears had run down her neck.

"Tell me."

"I – Stefan said I killed Elena," she whispered, closing her eyes unable to look at him.

In this moment Bonnie wished Kol was more like Jeremy or Matt. They never pushed her for information she didn't want to give. If she didn't want to talk about something, no matter how she was falling apart they never made her. Kol wasn't like that, if something was wrong he would push until she told him the truth. That was why she gave in and told him. Deep down she wondered why he was the only that ever made her tell him why she was upset.

"He said that?" Kol said in a low growl, eyes darkening dangerously with rage.

"It's nothing, please don't make a fuss," she whispered, running her hands through his hair. That would sometimes soothe his rage.

"I will make a fuss!" he growled, so apparently it didn't work this time. "That wasn't your fault," he said angrily sitting up. "If that little fool wanted to fight an Original she shouldn't have needed you to save her!"

"Kol, please –" Bonnie said reaching for him. "Just let it go, okay?"

"No, he doesn't get to blame you for Elena's mistakes!"

"But I was on my way there! I was too late because dad and Abbey wouldn't let me leave!"

"Doesn't change anything!" he growled. "I killed her, Bonnie. I did it and that puts the blame on me. I don't feel bad about what I did, I would do it again. But I won't hear of you blaming yourself."

"Oh," she started to sob. "Oh God, she's really dead."

Bonnie curled up into herself and started to cry. Kol reached out and held her until the crying stopped. He didn't say anything, and she could feel the rage still coursing through him, she could feel it in the tension in his body. She had no doubt the next time he saw Stefan; he would try to kill him. That made her feel worse. Eventually she stopped crying and just rested her head against Kol. Snuggling closer and hoping they could just stay like this forever, at least for the rest of the day.

"You need better friends, baby," Kol said, turning her chin up to look at him. "Promise me you won't let them get you hurt."

"I – Kol," she complained, catching herself before she could give in and promise.

"Promise me."

"I'm not going anywhere. Nothing is going to happen to me," she said instead, leaning up to kiss him.

"I won't let it," he growled, pushing her back into the mattress.

A wicked thrill went through her as he kissed her, and Bonnie sighed. Kol's fingers wound into her hair, pulling her closer. She was taking his shirt off, and he helped. She took his pants off as well, Kol kicked them aside irritably, before sliding her dress up and off her. Bonnie unhooked her bra and tossed it aside, and then her panties. The whole thing was slow and unhurried.

Kol kissed her again, pushing her back into the mattress. He kissed his way down her throat, pausing to pay special attention to her breasts. Bonnie moaned and ran her hands down his back. He kissed his way down her stomach, pausing to tease her skin above where she wanted him most, and just when she thought she was going to go crazy, he was kissing her there. Tongue circling her clit, he slid two fingers inside of her. Bonnie could feel the heat building and coiling inside of her, and she came, screaming Kol's name.

Kol raised up to kiss her and she grew wetter as she realized she was tasting herself on his tongue. Slowly and unhurriedly, Kol entered her, and they both moaned. He kept his strokes long and slow, breaking the kiss to stare into her eyes.

Bonnie moaned, throwing her head back and closing her eyes. It felt so good, he was hitting that point deep inside of her, and the slow pace was almost unbearably good. She could feel it building again and she wanted more.

"Bonnie, look at me, darling," Kol said.

Obeying, Bonnie's eyes fluttered open and she fought to keep eye contact. It was intense and emotional. It was making her feel drawn to him, into his gaze and a blush creeped across her cheeks. Her breathing caught in her throat.

"Kol," she moaned. "Faster, harder."

"No, slow," Kol said, in a husky voice.

He thrust into her in long, almost lazy strokes. The whole time Bonnie could feel her next orgasm building. The longer she looked into his eyes, the more intense it became. Finally, when she thought she might explode, she climaxed.

"Bonnie," Kol groaned when her walls tightened around him.

She felt him cum inside of her. He stiffened on top of her and then collapsed on top of her. She ran her hands through his hair, smiling and holding him close.

"Can we stay like this forever?" she asked softly.

"If you like, baby," Kol answered, kissing her neck.

"Good," she whispered, holding him closer.

Kol's arms went around her middle, and he pulled her up against him, still kissing her neck.

"See there now, darling you're alright," he murmured.

"Oh, I don't know if I'd go quite that far," Bonnie laughed, but it was a miserable, hollow sound, even to her ears.

Kol was about to adjust his position and pull out of her, but she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"No, don't," she murmured.

Kol laughed and stayed where he was.

"As you wish, darling," he whispered, and she could tell by how he was kissing her pulse line that he liked it and wanted more.

"Do you – are you?" her voice faltered.

"Am I what?" Kol asked, lips running along her neck.

"You know, like the – uhm," she couldn't say it. Now that the lust had died down she was lying naked underneath Kol with him still inside her, she was too embarrassed to say it. "Like last night."

"Hungry?" he asked, nipping playfully at her throat.

"Yeah," she said in a breathy voice. "Is that why you're –"

"So focused on your neck?"

She nodded, cheeks burning up with embarrassment. She loved it when Kol bit her, it was almost as good as sex, and she knew he enjoyed it as much as her, if not more.

"Not really," he said, lips still ghosting over the delicate skin. "But I can hear your heart beating and you smell so good. You're so tempting, darling."

"You can, you know," she said, closing her eyes. "Even if-"

"Even if it's just because I want to? And you want to?" Kol asked, he raised up to look her in the eyes, brushing the hair from her face.

"Yeah," she said. "I mean I know so far it's been a hunger thing –"

"Only the first time," Kol answered. "I don't need to very often. Besides I have blood bags. It's different with us."

"Why?"

"It just is," he said, kissing her softly on the lips.

Bonnie sighed and let him kiss her. She had suspected as much, that she was more than just food, but it still felt good to hear it. To hear him say it. She wasn't surprised when Kol moved his kisses down to her neck, she was even less surprised when she felt his fangs pierce the skin of her neck. It made her gasp. Then it made her moan, as always the pain evaporated into a feeling of bliss.

All too soon Kol was pulling away. She groaned in complaint. Kol made shushing noises and held his wrist out to her, she took it and the power that came with his blood, made her feel better in an instant.

The second his wrist was healed, Kol was moving inside of her again, still slowly and tenderly like he had done earlier. Bonnie's head spun, and she looked up into his eyes. They'd never done this before, at least not quite like this. Kol had never been this gentle or tender with her and it was stirring feelings inside of her. Ones she wasn't sure what meant. This wasn't sex or lust; it was more like making love. Stupid and cheesy as that sounded, that's what it felt like.

"You feel so good," Kol whispered in her ear.

"Kol."

Bonnie clung to his shoulders, moaning and pushed up to meet his thrusts. There wasn't anything particularly exciting about what they were doing, but the closeness of it, the nearness and that feeling of emotion in it, made it almost unbearably good. Her head fell back against the mattress and she cried out. Kol's hand cupped her bum, squeezing and pulling her closer.

That familiar feeling was building inside of her, low in her abdomen. She came, and screamed. Kol kept going. Pumping until he too climaxed.

Kol rolled off her, and pulled her to him. Bonnie snuggled closer and sighed in content. His hand stroked lazy patterns on her spine, making her shiver.  
"Are you cold, baby?"

"No," Bonnie said, pressing herself closer, even as she wondered what had possessed him to start calling her baby out of the blue. Dear made sense with his accent, but this was oddly modern. She was half tempted to ask, she didn't though. She was worried if she did, he would think she didn't like it and stop. "But," she said, and reached over him to pull the blanket onto them.

"You're so shy," he whispered, pulling her back to him now that the covers were over them.

"I'm sorry," she answered, feeling bad about it. She wished she was more like Caroline, unashamed and comfortable with pretty much anything in bed.

"Don't apologize," he said, brushing her cheek with his hand. "It's sweet, like you."

"Kol," she said. "I'm sorry I'm not more –"

"Stop it," he said, cutting her off by kissing her once softly on the lips. "I think it's charming."

"Charming?"

"Charming, sexy, unbelievably good and desirable. Like you," he kissed her again and took her hand. "And I won't have you lying here in my arms, like the Goddess you are, worried about being shy."

"Kol," she said, blushing and turned her face in against his shoulder.

Her hand held his free one and he was turning it around, playing with it. It made her sigh.

"That was intense," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah, it was," she answered quietly, watching how he played with her hand.

"Are you sure you're alright, darling?"

"Me?" she said, looking up at him in surprise. "I'm fine now," she tried to smile, but it was shaky and her eyes were drifting closed. "I'm just so tired."

And she was. Bonnie had been tired before this. Hell, she'd been tired before the round in the shower. She wanted to go out and do things, but at the moment, she didn't have the energy. All she wanted to do was sleep.

"I didn't scare you?"

"No," she murmured. Sighing she moved so that she was almost entirely on top of Kol's chest, his arm tightened around her stomach, telling her he liked having her this close.

"Good," he whispered. He put her hand down on his chest, then stroked her hair. "Sleep, sweetheart."

He didn't need to tell her, Bonnie was already half-asleep. Drifting comfortably and slowly off.

XXX

Celestia stormed into Marcel's office, and to her displeasure he did not look happy to see her. She frowned, this wasn't good. She didn't have any other cronies than the ones she lost to Bonnie. That meant dealing with Marcel could turn dangerous for her quickly. She had not anticipated needing more than two.

"Celestia," Marcel said, calmly, too calmly.

"Darling," Celestia purred. She strode into the office, pretending to be unaware of the mood he was in.

"Where have you been?"

"Around," she shrugged carelessly.

"Does around involve trying to kill Kol's witch?"

"You've heard," Celestia answered. She feigned surprise. "My, word does travel fast."

"Hm," Marcel snorted, but he did not look amused. "Especially when Kol and Klaus show up here and threaten my boys. Even killed a few of them."

"That's terrible!" she gasped.

"Yes, especially since I am running out of vampires."

"Make new ones," she suggested in off-hand manner.

"I am, but control takes time. There's a limit to how many unpredictable vamps I can have running around," Marcel ground out between clenched teeth. He only did that when he was close to exploding, and his explosions never ended well.

"I was only trying to help you, darling. You know that."

"Were you?" he scoffed. "Now see, I just don't believe that."

"Marcel," Celestia gasped, actually shocked this time.

"I'm sorry, baby girl."

"I am six hundred years old, don't 'baby girl' me. Show some respect!" Celestia snapped, temper boiling over. This was not going to plan at all.

"Fine. Celestia, you'll have to be dealt with."

"You are going to deal with me?" she broke into fits of laughter.

"Seize her," Marcel commanded.

Celestia growled. Flashing around, she pulled the heart out of one of the men's chest. Then she fled. She did not stop until she reached the other end of the city. Then she sank to the ground, in the near empty park, and sobbed.

She hated this. She had sacrificed everything to gain Kol, and nothing was going right. She had stayed hidden in the shadows for centuries as the spirits commanded. Only to finally emerge, and be by thwarted by a child!

Kol's feelings for Bonnie were too strong to fight at this point. Yet she would have her revenge for everything she had sacrificed for him. If she couldn't have him, he was most definitely not going to have Bonnie. Maybe then he would love her as he once had.

XXX

Katherine nervously played with her phone. She was at an Italian restaurant at JKF-airport with Elijah. They were trying to have a nice meal before their flight left. Only she couldn't eat. She was terrified of what would happen when they finally arrived in New Orleans.

"Katerina," Elijah said in a quiet voice. "It is going to be alright. I will not allow any harm to come to you."

Katherine really wished she could believe him, but she just couldn't. It would not be the first time Elijah failed to protect her from Klaus. She couldn't afford for him to fail her again. It would mean the last 500 years of misery and thinking only of herself, would be for nothing. She would have sacrificed everything for him, tasted real happiness, only to die at the hands of his psychotic brother.

"I don't want to do this," she said, watching him sulkily from underneath hooded lashes.

If Elijah didn't convince her, she would run. Hell, if he failed her in New Orleans she would run, and leave him to Klaus's tender mercies. She was wondering just how clear she should make this to Elijah when he spoke.

"Neither do I, but it is high time I make peace between you and my brother."

"Why not just let him die? Elijah, just think of all the years he stole from you. How long he's kept you from the rest of your family! He even killed your mother! Why can't you just let him go?"

"Because in spite of all this, he is my brother."

"Then you are a fool. We are talking about the man that slaughtered my entire family because I didn't want to die at sixteen," she whispered angrily.

"My point exactly, it is time you stopped running," Elijah said firmly. Determined to right the wrongs of the past.

"I could do that just as easily if he were dead. Easier, in fact because Klaus will never change," Katherine said. She knew what he was trying to do, but she was not so willing to trust him.

"Enough, Katerina," Elijah groaned. "I will not see my brother dead, and I will hear no more about it."

"And if I ask you to choose?"

"You will do no such thing!" Elijah exclaimed, almost angry, but not quite there yet. Still composed, still Elijah.

Katherine was about to answer when her screen lit up with Marcel's name.

"Hello," she said, answering her cellphone.

"Baby girl," Marcel growled. Katherine flinched, it was obvious by the thunderstruck look on Elijah's face that he had heard the endearment.

"What is it Marcel?" Katherine hissed too tired and angry, to try to manipulate him.

"Kol compelled two of my men to kill me unless I gave him the vampire that tried to kill his witch. And Klaus is here as well as Rebekah. This plan is going straight to hell," Marcel growled.

 _Fuck,_ Katherine thought.

"Don't worry. Stay calm and mend fences with Kol. I'm on my way," she said, hanging up on him.

Elijah looked even more furious than before.

"Baby girl?" he said in a voice that was deadly calm.

"Well – uhm," she cleared her throat. "I might have led Marcel to believe I am infatuated with him, but nothing has happened."

"Just as you led me to believe you were done manipulating men?"

"That's not fair, Elijah. I need to know Klaus would never come after us."

"Then how am I supposed to know this isn't another one of your tricks? Katerina Petrova manipulating another man?"

"Because I am still here! Because after five centuries on the run, I finally had the chance to come back for you, and if that means one more scheme then I am willing to do it."

"What happened to you, Katerina? I hardly recognize you," his voice was low, but there was no denying the accusatory tone in his voice.

"What happened to me? Your brother happened to me! Being betrayed by the man I loved happened to me! By you, Elijah! That's what happened to me. You think I am unrecognizable? How do you think I feel? Do you think this is who I hoped to become all those years ago?" she demanded.

How dare he judge her when he was the one, who had forced her to save herself?

"You're right. However, I am trying to do what I should have done in the first place. Can you trust me? Will you let me to prove that I mean it?"

"Yes," Katherine agreed reluctantly.

She was not sure she meant it. In truth, she might go back on the run at any second, she just needed to think this situation through.

XXX

Bonnie was lying on the couch with Kol. She was watching TV, and he was reading. Every now and then he would make an exasperated sound. It made her curious about what he was reading. She was about to ask when she heard her cellphone ring from her purse. She got up, and shuffled over to answer it.

"It's my dad," Bonnie said, looking at Kol.

Her dad hadn't called once she left Mystic Falls. She tried not to be hurt by that. Instead she tried to remember it was because he knew she wouldn't answer. If he was calling now, it had to be important, didn't it?

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Kol asked, putting down his book, Bonnie saw a glimpse of grey on the cover.

"I don't know. I mean, it might be important. Maybe I should just go home?"

"What do you want to do, darling?" he said, not unkindly.

"I want to go home," she whispered. "I mean, not just yet," she added wanting him to know she wasn't running away from him. She put the cellphone away, and went back to sit with him.

Bonnie curled up into his lap, resting her head on his chest. All of the sudden, she felt homesick, and sorry for herself. She made up her mind to go home within a couple of days. Kol's arms went around her, and he rested his chin on top of her head. She wondered if he remembered what it was like to be eighteen and homesick.

"Do you want me to book you a flight?" Kol asked, kissing the top of her head.

"No, that's alright. I drove out," Bonnie answered.

She wasn't about to leave her car behind. She doubted her dad would be willing to buy her a new one after this or let her come back for it. She'd be lucky if he let her leave the house ever again, even to go to college in the fall. As much as Bonnie wanted to go home, she was also dreading it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, do you want to come with me? At this point, even an Original vampire can't make my dad angrier than he already is," she laughed.

"No, I think I'll handle Celestia while you are gone."

"Oh, okay," she said feeling sad again. "Will you be alright?"

"Of course I will," he said, squeezing her tighter.

"You'll call if you need me, right?"

"Promise."

She wasn't sure she believed him, but let it go.

"If you don't hear from me, it's because I've been grounded, and my dad took my phone away. Oh, God, I am so totally grounded," she groaned.

"You're not going to be grounded, darling."

"Obviously, you haven't met my dad."  
"You my darling, can do anything you want."

"What now that I'm with you?" Bonnie teased, looking up at him.

"Naturally," Kol agreed eyes dancing with mischief. "My girlfriend, can do anything she likes," he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "And if anyone tries to stop you, they can answer to me," his lips twisted into a wry smile.

"Kol," Bonnie said warningly. "If my dad does ground me, you don't get so much as threaten him with a look."

"So I take it your father is the exception to the rule."

"Definitely," she beamed. "What are you reading?" she asked, picking up the discarded book from the coffee table. "50 shades?" she wrinkled her nose.

"You know in the past, when I went to the bookshop, I could count on the bestseller to be good. Times have changed," he sighed heavily.

"Yeah, it's not very good or so I've heard," she blushed. "What do you think?"

"I think this woman's liberation Rebekah talks about so much went terribly wrong at some point. Also the sex is dull," his lips turned down in a grimace.

"The sex is dull?" she questioned, shocked. She flipped through the book. "Isn't that the whole point of it?"

"Sure," Kol shrugged.

"But?"

"Either the author is incompetent or bondage has gone downhill during the past century," again he grimaced, and then winked at her.

Bonnie flushed red.

"If bondage has gone downhill, I don't want to hear about it," Bonnie laughed as she flipped through the book.

"See anything you want to try?" he asked, eyes dancing.

"Not my cup of tea," she answered with an eye roll. "Besides, I thought the author was incompetent?"

"I thought as much," he said, kissing the top of her head again and pulling her closer.

But something about this was making Bonnie insecure.

"Why? Are you bored?"

"With what?" Kol asked lazily, running his hand up and down her back.

"With me. With our sex life?" she chewed on her bottom lip, thinking maybe she should be more adventurous.

"Never," Kol answered.

"Never is a long time for a vampire," she whispered.

This hit on a nerve with her. Bonnie knew there was a reason it was always Elena or Caroline for every guy ever. Except Jeremy, who it had always really been Anna for.

"Bonnie, whatever nonsense you are thinking, I am not the least bit bored. Quite contrary, I want more," he kissed her earlobe softly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he agreed, nibbling on her ear. "Besides, bondage never used to include rape."

"What? Oh, yeah, it still doesn't," Bonnie said. "I've heard Christian Grey is more abusive than into the BDSM thing," she explained.

"Like I said, women's liberation must have taken a wrong turn at some point."

"Um, then why are you reading it?"

"Just trying to figure out the 21st century world. Men can't have changed much if this is a bestseller."

It took Bonnie a moment to figure out he was confused.

"Kol, men don't read this. Women do," she said, surprised by his confusion. Normally Kol was quicker on the uptake.

"Wait – what?" Kol said, looking stunned. "Are you telling me, you have secret fantasies of me stalking you, and forcing myself on you?"

"Not me in particular," she told him. "But I guess some women do?"

"Good. That would be twisted," he winked at her.

"You mean like your serial killer friend that married his last victim?" Bonnie said drily. Now there was a story that would haunt her.

"Granted, he's a deviant, but he's a blast," Kol said with a grin.

"Yeah, well I'd hate to run into him," she shuddered.

"Fair enough, darling," Kol said, twisting their fingers together. "So we have different definitions of fun? I don't care. I like you fine just as you are."

"Well now I'm embarrassed," she complained, blushing. She still wasn't sure how to explain how she felt about Kol. She was getting really attached, and used to him being around, but she supposed she wouldn't really know how she felt until they spent a couple of days apart.

"You're cute when you are embarrassed," he said, kissing her again.

She giggled.

"But for the record, if you start stalking me, I will set you on fire," Bonnie said, switching back to something more serious.

"Why would I stalk you? You are literally sitting in my lap, darling. Pretty sure I know where you are, Bon Bon."

"Kol," Bonnie complained, and looked at him in exasperation.

"I promise not to stalk you," he rolled his eyes. "What are you worried about it for?"

"Because stalking is totally a vampire thing!" she accused.

"I am offended you would think that," Kol stated then broke into laughter. "Alright, so perhaps we stalk a little, but I give you my word I won't."

"That's all I ask," she said, grinning.

"You're easy to please, darling," his smile was wicked and his tone implied something a lot more sexual.

"Oh, grow up!" Bonnie scoffed, but she was laughing.

"Speaking of pleasing you, come on we've got a viewing to go to," he told her, helping her up.

"A viewing?" she asked, a little pleased and yet a little skeptical.

"For a flat. Completely commitment free," Kol assured her.

"Now why don't I believe you?" she asked, something about his easy smile made her think he was lying.

XXX

Kol led Bonnie up to the apartment building. On the outside, it was gorgeous. Brand new and modern. To be honest, Bonnie was surprised he had chosen a place like this.

The inside was even better. Hardwood floors, and a large fireplace. The windows were large and airy, modern, but not too modern. Not the modern sort that made it difficult to hang curtains or where the windows didn't open. There even looked like there was a balcony, she hoped it would overlook the French Quarter.

"Wow, this is incredible," she said, spinning around the living room.

Bonnie was so caught up in looking around, she didn't even notice Kol was still standing in the doorway. He was watching her with a mischievous smile.

"You like it?"

"I love it," she answered, grinning.

"It's yours," he said, eyes gleaming.

"What?" Bonnie froze in confusion, staring at him.

"Well ours technically," he shrugged still grinning. "But your name is the one on the deed."

"You bought me an apartment?" she gasped.

"Technically," he shrugged again.

"But what about school?"

"It never hurts to have spare property."

"Oh my God," she said, slowly breaking into a grin.

"You know, for vacations and the like," Kol said, watching her from the doorway with a soft smile. "Some place where the unwanted visitors stay out. With the exception of Lucy, I'm still working on how to keep her out. Although I confess, she isn't the worst nuisance. Especially not since she's already set up some additional wards for me this morning," his smile was crooked.

Deciding to overlook his complaints about his relatives and her friends. She wasn't surprised to learn he liked Lucy, and that she liked him. They seemed to get along for the most part. For Kol and Lucy that was something. They were both unpleasant and difficult a lot of the time even if they liked someone.

"What kind of wards did she set up?"

"Ones that vampires can't enter without being invited in. With the exception of myself vampires have to be invited in every time, not just the once," Kol said with a shrug.

"Well what are you doing out there?" Bonnie asked. "Show me the rest of the place!" she said, grinning at him.

"Bonnie my sweet, you have to invite me in," sounding only vaguely annoyed that she hadn't understood what he meant.

"Oh," she said. Just like that Bonnie's cozy little daydream burst. Kol was still a vampire, he would stay the same as she aged. He drank blood and needed to be invited into homes. "Come in?" she said, tentatively instead of giving voice to those thoughts. In fact, she shoved them firmly aside. They were problems for another day.

Kol stepped through over the threshold and scooped Bonnie up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, grinning.

"I haven't actually seen the place in person myself yet, darling," he told her.

"So how did you get it?" she asked.

"I had Joel arrange everything."

"Of course, your compelled minion. I really think you need to let him go," she told him firmly.

"On one condition."

"Oh?"

"You and I explore this place together."

"Deal," she agreed quickly. "But you know, that isn't really much of a request since we were going to do that anyway."

"Guess I just can't say no to you, darling," Kol told her, taking her hand in his, lifting it to his lips to kiss the back of her hand.

Kol didn't know it yet, but she planned for him to get rid of any other compelled servants he might have. By that, Bonnie meant give them their freedom back, not kill them. An interpretation of the phrase she was going to make abundantly clear to Kol. Just in case he had any other ideas.

The apartment was huge. There were four bedrooms with each their bathroom attached. The kitchen was incredible and the living room was attached to a balcony that overlooked the whole French quarter.

"You know, Kol," Bonnie began. "This place sure has a lot of spare rooms, given that its purpose is to keep out unwanted visitors."

"Perhaps, but I don't plan on any more of _your_ guests –" she didn't miss the distinction he made. "Sleeping in our bed again. Last night was a one-off."

"I thought it was sweet of you," Bonnie said, tugging on his hand.

"That's precisely the problem, darling," he groaned.

"Kol," Bonnie pouted. "I like it when you're sweet."

"You would," he snorted.

"Kol," she whined.

"You would, my sweet little witch," he amended, kissing her forehead. "But I suppose it's worth it, given how you make it up to me."

Bonnie blushed and looked down at her shoes. Heat flooded her just thinking about the memory. She'd been left wanting and that had in some ways made it hotter. She figured it was only fair given that Kol had done the same for her, more than once.

"So do we move in right away?"

"I suppose," Kol said, thinking it over. "It's a bit Spartan, but we can have it fully furnished in a day or two."

"Yeah?" she asked, excited in spite of herself.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Does this mean we are going to IKEA?" she asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I don't like how you said that, darling. Whatever this IKEA nonsense is, you can forget it."

"You don't know what IKEA is?" Bonnie said, completely appalled.

"No," Kol stated flatly. "But judging by how you said it, I'm not going to like it."

"Probably not," she agreed. "Never mind, it's a stupid idea. What were you planning?"

"I've hired a decorator."

"Oh," Bonnie said, feeling a little disappointed she wouldn't get to decorate the place herself. She had visions of walking through IKEA with Kol and arranging things with Caroline and Lucy. But that was stupid because Kol wasn't normal, and he would probably grumble, and kick up a fuss the whole way through. Not to mention Caroline would take over the whole project and do whatever she wanted.

"Did you want to do it, darling?" Kol said, brows furrowing with concern.

"No, it's OK. I'm going to home soon so I won't really have time and my dad will probably never let me out of the house again, which means who knows when I'll be back," she said, laughing it off. "So if you don't hear from me, you better send Lucy to rescue me."

"Why not me?" he said, clearly insulted.

"Because a relative of my mom's is less likely to get yelled at by dad," Bonnie told him.

"Your dad wouldn't yell at me," Kol said confidently.

"Yes, he would," she said, rolling her eyes. "Which is why the two of you can keep your distance."

"Whatever makes you happy, darling," Kol said teasingly. "Even if that something is getting grounded."

"Hey, I'm just trying to make sure my dad doesn't have a heart attack."

"Knock knock!" a very blonde woman said, stepping into the apartment with an overly bright smile.

Bonnie and Kol moved apart, but he still kept one hand on her lower back.

"Kol Mikaelson," he said, extending a hand.

"Jocelyn Smith," the woman replied.

"This is my girlfriend, Bonnie Bennett," he said, indicating Bonnie.

"Pleasure to meet you," Bonnie said, politely shaking the woman's hand.

"Well my, aren't you an attractive young couple!" she gushed, smiling warmly at Kol.

"Thanks," Bonnie said, exchanging amused looks with Kol. He was anything but young.

"So I'm the interior decorator. I understand this is a bit of a rush project?" this was spoken exclusively at Kol and Bonnie felt the first tendrils of annoyance at the exclusion.

"That's right," Kol said. "We would like to get settled in tonight already."

"Certainly, we can arrange that. I can get the basics so to speak setup within a few hours," Jocelyn answered, still only speaking to Kol.

Bonnie was becoming more annoyed by the second.

"Excellent. How does that sound, darling?" Kol said, directing the question at Bonnie.

"That would be perfect," Bonnie said, smiling up at him.

At least, he wasn't overlooking her. Kol just did that, like how he ordered for her at restaurants. She never complained because she assumed it was an old-fashioned habit. One he probably thought made him a gentleman or something. Whatever his reasoning, Bonnie didn't waste much time worrying about his old-timey behavior.

"So do you have any style preferences?" Jocelyn said to Kol.

Again, Bonnie bristled at the automatic exclusion.

"I like a more old-fashioned style myself, but I think Bonnie's tastes should be followed. It's her place after all."

Bonnie squeezed his hand. She hadn't known this place was mostly for her.

"I like the more modern look, but if you could find a compromise between modern and old, so that it fits into the apartment that would be ideal," Bonnie instructed with a false smile for Jocelyn. "But really the most important thing is that it is comfortable. I don't want any of that stuff where it looks all sleek and modern, but the furniture isn't functional and it's really uncomfortable."

"Right," Jocelyn said, jotting it all down on her clipboard. "Anything else?"

"I prefer earth tones in decorating. Other than that, you can pretty much do whatever you want," Bonnie said still wearing her sugary sweet smile. It was the fake one she had used as a cheerleader.

"Excellent. Is there a budget I need to be mindful of?" Jocelyn asked.

"Not at all," Kol replied smoothly.

"Perfect. I'll get started immediately," Jocelyn said.

She closed the door behind her as she left.

"Have I told you, I love it when you give orders?" Kol said, pulling Bonnie into his arms. His arms encircled her waist, and Bonnie pressed her palms against his chest.

"No, you haven't," she said, feeling herself blush.

"Well I do," he answered, giving her one of his heated looks.

"Kol, I'm really not sure about this. I mean, you must have spent a lot of money on this, and I'm not sure I'm comfortable with it."

"At the risk of being crass, darling I have more money than I could possibly spend in one lifetime. I am only glad to spend it on you."

"Yeah, but it's an apartment, and you just said it was mainly for me, I don't need an apartment," she said, trying to make him get it.

He probably wouldn't though. Having literally come from another time, Kol probably thought he should pay for anything she wanted or didn't want. Regardless of whether or not she asked him to.

"But I want to get you an apartment. Some place we can go stay where half of Mystic Falls can't come barging in," he said giving her his puppy dog look.

"Fine," Bonnie said, giving in. "But nothing else extravagant."

"Bonnie," he drew her name out, pouting.

"At least not for a while," she said, giving in a little.

Bonnie stood up on her tiptoes to kiss Kol, who responded enthusiastically.

"Let's go find some more people you can order around," Kol said against her lips.

"You really like that?"

"I love watching you boss people around, it's a real turn on," he said, brushing his lips against hers.

"Hm, I'll have to remember that," she hummed before kissing him softly again.

 **So umm I hope the Stefan fans aren't too upset with this chapter, but I love ripper Stefan. He's my fave Stefan. Also this is just a little fun at the expense of 50 shades, no real harm intended** **So let me know what you thought of this chapter. How was the Bonnie/Caroline friendship? The Kennett smut? Also what's your guys' favorite nickname Kol has for Bonnie? I can be found on tumblr, link in my profile.**

 **Izzy**


	31. Chapter 31

**Bamonkennett: I won't reveal Bonnie's decision about being a vampire etc. yet, but it will be discussed in later chapters**

 **Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 31**

Caroline carried Stefan back to her hotel room and dumped him on the couch. She used to like the room, but now it was on her nerves. It reminded her of crazy Klaus and stupid Ripper-Stefan.

Caroline was waiting for him to wake up with her arms crossed. She was not happy with him, in fact she kind of wanted to snap his neck like Kol did. Stefan groaned, he hadn't even opened his eyes, and she didn't wait for him to be fully awake before going on the attack.

"What the hell was that, Stefan?" Caroline demanded, tapping her foot angrily.

"What?" Stefan complained as he rubbed his neck.

Caroline had absolutely no sympathy for him.

"Trying to kill my best friend!" she exclaimed angrily. "Bonnie is your friend too! Or did you forget? Maybe you just don't care about everything she's sacrificed for us!"

"What? And you do?" Stefan said, he snorted. "Give it a rest Caroline."

"I can't believe you just said that," she exclaimed, genuinely hurt.

"No one's cared if Bonnie gets hurt in the past so –"

"I care!"

"Not as much as you care about Tyler. Or even Elena at one point. So don't pretend you do now," Stefan said calmly, rolling his eyes.

"You know, you make me sick," Caroline said. "No humanity Stefan sucks!" she said, standing up to go. "Oh yeah, Kol's going to kill you. So you probably want to run while you can," she said, before slamming the door shut on him.

Caroline leaned against the bathroom door, and breathed deeply. She was in over her head, but she couldn't leave without Bonnie. Not to mention she was Stefan's sober sponsor. She couldn't give up on him now that he needed her the most. Well she could, but she would never be able to forgive herself for abandoning a friend in need.

XXX

Bonnie let Kol talk her into allowing other people to move their luggage for them. Mainly because she didn't feel up to it herself. She was getting sick of living out of a suitcase, but she wasn't quite ready to go home yet. After all her dad was probably more than ready to kill her. Finally, there was Kol. When she went they would spend time apart. She didn't want to leave him, but at the same time, Bonnie knew it would be good to have some time to think. To decide if she could actually have some kind of future with him.

They stopped in the entranceway between the living room and the bedrooms. It wasn't a big hallway, but it was warm and inviting even before it had been decorated. Employees of Jocelyn were carrying things inside and decorating based on her directions. The apartment was a flurry of activity, the only exception being Bonnie and Kol who were standing still, just having returned from the hotel room.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Bonnie asked, holding his hand.

"I thought we could go to dinner, maybe stay in. Really whatever you want to do, darling," Kol said and shrugged.

"Can we stay in and order take-out?" she asked, tugging on his hand playfully.

"Anything you like," Kol replied.

They walked into the living room, and Bonnie had a quick look at what they were doing. Jocelyn was right, it wasn't anything fancy not yet, but it was getting there. The living room had a table, a couch and even a TV so far. Much to her relief, a Wi-Fi box.

"And watch a movie?" she added, still tugging on his hand. "You know stuff that normal couples do?"

"We aren't normal?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He looked genuinely surprised.

"You bought me an apartment out of the blue, and last night we buried your brother. Then we partied all night long. We are definitely not normal," Bonnie said. "But I used to be normal, and I want to be normal tonight."

"Alright darling, if you wish for normal domestic bliss, you shall have it," Kol said, kissing her. "If you ask really nicely, I'll even cook you dinner," he said with a sly smile spreading across his face.

"Kol, would you please, please make me dinner?" Bonnie asked, standing up on her tippy-toes to kiss his neck. "Please," she said again, tugging on his necklace as she kissed his neck.

"For you? Anything," he grinned, and scooped her up for a real kiss.

There was a throat clearing noise somewhere behind them. Two men were carrying a nightstand in, and they were blocking their path.

"Sorry," Bonnie muttered, cheeks burning up. She had completely forgotten other people were around.

"No worries, Miss," the man said with a smile, but his tone of voice was grumbly.

They went past them, and Kol pulled her close. Kissing the top of her head again.

"I like it when you blush," he whispered in her ear. "You go this delicious shade of pink –"

"Don't try to vampire sexy talk me," she whispered back, turning even redder.

"As you wish, darling," he kissed her cheek.

"C'mon let's go get some groceries," Bonnie said, leading him back out the door. "I mean I know we just got back and all, but still."

"Fine by me," Kol grinned.

XXX

Bonnie and Kol went to the nearest grocery store. They even got a cart like a normal couple, and Bonnie was almost giddy at the prospect of finally doing something ordinary. Her life had been so crazy since she started out on this revenge mission, that she'd forgotten how nice everyday life could be. Somehow, getting to know Kol, and their argument the other night, she'd lost her fire. She no longer wanted revenge.

"What are you in the mood for, Bonnie dear?" he asked as they walked through the aisles.

He was pushing the cart, but Bonnie took it from him because he was going at such a slow pace while taking things down from the aisle. It was making her impatient.

"I don't know. What's your specialty?" she glanced at Kol, who was making faces at the things in the aisle.

"Italian," he flashed a smile.

"Italian it is," Bonnie agreed. "I can't believe you cook. Don't you have minions for that kind of thing?"

"I can't have a hobby?" Kol asked, looking almost offended.  
"That's not what I meant and you know it. It just seems so not you. I mean, you don't even snack," she said, looking up at him. Kol was studying the items on the aisle and she watched him, admiring his tall, fit frame. He was so hot, even his back was hot. She grinned to herself, knowing he was with her.

"There's a big difference between a gourmet meal and potato chips," he snorted.

Suddenly she realized why he was making faces at the products. It was junk food.

 _Snob_ , she thought with affection.

"Sound a little older why don't ya?" Bonnie said, looking at him with exasperation as she pushed the cart.

"I'm serious, I don't know what's happened in the past hundred years, but ninety percent of what your generation call food, is not food," Kol answered with a roll of his eyes. He tugged playfully on her hair.

"And now you sound even older."

"I am old."

"I know, but sometimes you just sound so old," Bonnie said struggling to explain.

"And sometimes you sound really young," he said, looking at her with a mischievous smile.

"And now you've gone and made it creepy," she muttered.

"Vampire," he said, falling back on his usual excuse for all his bad behavior and general creepiness.

Bonnie had to admit, it was a pretty good fail safe.

"Witch," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Good thing we're in New Orleans then," he countered.

"Definitely," she agreed. "Especially now that pretty much every supernatural creature has gone and left Mystic Falls. I think we would stick out."

"I am amazed. A thousand years later, and that dull little area is still every bit as dangerous, and out of control as it was," he shook his head in exasperation.

"You'll have to tell me about it sometime," she said, meaning it. She had never been much for history, but that's because in class it was all dry dates, and places. Kol had actually been there, and she had to admit she was curious about what it had been like.

Walking through the grocery store, picking out the things they needed with Kol along with all the cooking supplies they needed, made Bonnie feel even more normal. There was something nice and comforting about acting like a normal person again. Not a witch hell bent on protecting her friends or playing a duplicitous game for revenge. After too long Bonnie felt like herself again. If she and Kol could actually make it work in the long run, she still wasn't sure, but she liked where they were at today.

By the time they were returned to the apartment it was almost entirely furnished. All the basics were in place along with most of the furniture. It was comfortable and livable. The only thing that was really missing was decorations, but that looked like tomorrow's project as everyone else had cleared out. Seeing the cheery apartment – their apartment, Bonnie's mood improved even more.

They carried the groceries into the kitchen. Bonnie set about putting things away while Kol set up to start cooking. It didn't take her long to get most of it put away temporarily. She wasn't sure how she wanted to arrange the shelves, but figured she would sort that out as she went along.

Kol poured them each a glass of red wine, Bonnie took hers and sipped at it.

"What can I do to help?"

"You can sit there and look beautiful," Kol grinned, glancing toward the kitchen island.

"Kol, I'm serious," she complained.

"As am I," he winked at her.

Sighing in surrender, Bonnie sat down at the kitchen island and watched him cook. Kol whipped through the chopping with a speed and efficiency that would outpace any professional chef, she assumed that was the vampire speed and reflexes doing.

She watched him work quietly, enjoying the sight. Kol was nice to look at any time, but watching him cook was the sort of thing that most women would swoon over. His hands, long and lean worked evenly and without hesitation. Bonnie felt a surge of affection and lust, she wondered if dinner would be spoiled if she interrupted the cooking for a quickie. As if reading her mind, Kol chose that moment to look up and smile at her. It made heat flood her cheeks and she grinned happily at him.

"You know, I do all the cooking at home," Bonnie told him. "This is a nice change of pace. A girl could get used to this."

"Your dad doesn't cook?"

"Sometimes, but he's not very good at it," she admitted. "Besides, he isn't home much. He's a businessman. Big corporate big shot of some kind. It's really dull, but he's away a lot because of it."

"Sounds lonely," Kol said, he wasn't looking at her, but there was something in his voice that made her think he understood all too well. It made her rush to defend her dad.

"It isn't, not really. I mean, he's around as much as he can be."

"I'm sure he is."

"And back when Grams was alive, it was nice, I used to stay with her."

"Bonnie, what happened to Sheila?" Kol asked, and when she looked up at him, she saw it in his eyes he was serious. He knew something bad had happened. That she hadn't just died of old age.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said, avoiding eye contact looking back down at her glass of wine.

"As you wish," he replied easily, but she could still feel his eyes on her.

"It's not you or anything. It's just we were having a nice time and talking about Grams' death is hard on me. I'm not sure I'll ever really be over it."

"I would be surprised if you were."

"Yeah," Bonnie said, staring into her wine glass.

Kol changed the subject so seamlessly then that Bonnie hardly noticed. He was good at that, distracting her. He told her about Ayanna instead. Keeping it on the subject of family so that she didn't really realize what he was doing until she forgot all about why she needed to be distracted in the first place.

After Kol had finished cooking dinner for them. They ate pasta at the kitchen island. Kol laughed and teased her the whole way through dinner, to the point that Bonnie could hardly stop laughing long enough to eat or drink her wine. She knew Kol was fun, but she hadn't known just how fun until tonight.

"Kol, stop lying to me! You did not join a monastery in the 16th century!"

"I did so!" Kol protested vehemently, but the mischievous glint in his eye as he laughed told her he was making it up.

"No, you didn't. Why would you?" she nudged his knee with hers playfully, prodding him to tell the truth.

"Because they had the best wine!"

"No way! I don't believe you. You probably spent the entire 16th century travelling from royal court to royal court!" she laughed.

"No, I spent it following the wine!"

"Bullshit! I'm like this close to calling Rebekah and asking her," she threatened, holding up her hand and displaying her thumb and index finger, but she was giggling at the mental image of Kol in a monk's robe.

"Alright, alright. So I spent the 16th on the battlefield and in courts," he admitted.

"So killing and bedding noble women?"

"You can understand why I was reluctant to tell you that particular story," he said, eyes becoming dark and guarded.

"Yeah, I guess I can," she shook her head. "But I suppose not all vampires can have Caroline's self-control. You're not a ripper though, right?" she asked, realizing maybe she shouldn't be bloodsharing with him.

"No, I'm not a ripper," Kol confirmed. "Rippers are actually relatively rare. I just don't go in for the whole self-restraint thing."

"Why not?" she asked, interest peaked.

"That darling falls into the category of things I would rather not discuss."

"Fair enough," she agreed. Though she did wonder. "So want to watch that movie?"

"Certainly, but it's not that dreadful vampire movie with the child is it?" Kol said, looking disgusted.

"Nah, I was thinking we could see what Netflix has."

"Fine by me," Kol said.

Yet he said it in a way that made Bonnie think he might not actually know what Netflix was. Whatever, he was about to find out.

Bonnie got it all setup so they could watch a movie. Then the bickering started for real. Kol was not about to watch anything romantic or a comedy.

"And nothing for children either," he told her.

"Then I'm out of suggestions," Bonnie said throwing her hands up.

"What about -" Kol paused, reading the screen. "American Horror Story, that looks intriguing."

"Kol, my life has been a horror story for like the past four years, I don't want to watch that."

"But it's not anymore," he said.

"I won't be able to sleep."

"You're a witch sleeping next to an Original vampire, yet you are afraid you won't be able to sleep?" he asked with disbelief.

"Fine, I give!" she exclaimed. "Happy?" she muttered as she pressed play.

Then with a lot of reluctance she sat down on the couch with Kol. She grabbed a pillow and put that in front of her chest. She snuggled up under Kol's arm and lay on his stomach. He was already stretched out, long limbs taking up most of the couch as usual. Snuggling on the couch with Kol never failed to make her relieved to be petite. Otherwise she might not fit. If she were any bigger, she would be annoyed with him for taking up most of the space. Like this, it was just really nice.

Even the opening credits were freaky. She pulled the pillow up in front of her face and turned her face into Kol's side. She heard him laugh softly and felt his chest rumble. He stroked soothingly down her arm and then trailed his hand back up playfully. She sighed in content and snuggled closer. If she stayed right where she was she might get through the episode without losing any sleep.

"Bonnie," Kol said drawing her name out. "Do you want to watch something else?" he asked it seriously, but she could hear the laughter in his voice.

"No, you watch. I'll stay right here," she murmured eyes closing. "This is nice."

Bonnie's arm was resting on his stomach and she pulled him closer.

"You look adorable," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"I do not," she grumbled.

"Little bit yeah," he laughed.

That annoyed her. Bonnie grabbed the pillow and hit him in the face with it. At the surprised look on his face when the pillow fell away she broke into peals of laughter. Peals and peals of laughter that had Kol fighting not to laugh right along with her. Then he broke into dangerous smile and she scrambled to get away from him on the couch.

"Don't even think about it, Kol," she warned.

"Think about what?" he asked innocently.

In a flash, he reached out and grabbed her ankle. Pulling her back to him so she was trapped on his lap in a heartbeat.

"That!" she cried, knowing he would be getting even.

Using her magic to break free, Bonnie got off the couch in a hurry. Then she was running to put the coffee table between them.

"You want to play games, darling?" Kol asked standing, grin spreading. "Fine by me."

"You can't catch me," she grinned. "And I am so mad at you for calling me adorable."

"But you are adorable," he countered.

Kol stood nonchalantly on the other side of the coffee table. Bonnie stayed where she was, tense and ready to make a run for it. He disappeared in a flash and she made to run for the door to the hallway. She was too late. Kol tackled her and she fell. She thought she was going to hit the floor with him on top of her, but in the air Kol twisted them around. Bonnie landed against his chest with a loud thud.

"Ow," she grumbled.  
"Caught you," Kol said laughing.

"Yeah, you did," she complained, but she was laughing too.

Bonnie pulled back a little to look into his eyes. She ran her hands through his hair.

"Give me a kiss, Bon Bon," he teased.

"Only if it'll make you stop calling me Bon Bon."

She rolled her eyes. She kissed him softly on the lips, then she sucked on his lower lip. Enjoying the low moan Kol emitted, it made her smile. Kol's hands trailed lazily down her sides to come to rest on her hips. There he slid her T-shirt up, hands playing against her back and ribs as he did. Bonnie raised her arms to help him remove it, then she tossed it to the side.

She sat up and straddled him, leaning down to kiss him. Kol deepened the kiss and his fingers pressed into her hips, holding her against him firmly. She could feel his hardness against her core and it made heat flare up in her. When his hips bucked, she thought she was going to explode. Heat flared up and around, making her magic flare to life. She heard a whoosh sound and she broke the kiss, feeling her magic tingle on her skin. She sighed, enjoying the feel of her magic.

Kol looked around and a grin parted his lips.

"That's unbelievably sexy, darling," he winked at her.

"What is?" Bonnie asked, confused she looked around the room. "Oh."

The whole room was lit up with a dim lighting. The fireplace had roared to life behind them. She'd known her magic was flaring to life, but she hadn't meant to do that.

"Is fire the first element that you triggered?"

"Yeah, I used to do that kind of thing all the time when I was first coming into my powers," she told him. "Of course then it was usually because I was angry."

"No boyfriend at the time?" Kol asked with heat in his eyes, and looking oddly pleased with the idea that this was new territory for her.

She shook her head, embarrassed. She hadn't gotten together with Jeremy until after her powers were under control. Would this have happened with him if she had? Somehow she wasn't so sure, but thinking about Jeremy never failed to make her sad so she pushed the dark thoughts aside.

"That explains it," Kol said.

He reached up and wrapped his hands into her hair, pulling her down to him. Bonnie sighed into the kiss, lying down on top of him. Kol's kiss was slow and gentle now, like he was going to take his time with her. It made her wet, the tenderness of it. God, how she wanted him.

Bonnie ran her hands through his hair, enjoying the silky feel of it. Kol moaned and gripped her hips tighter. This, just this lying there and kissing Kol felt so good, it was like she might explode. She could hear the roar of the flames as they grew in intensity.

"Should we be worried about that?" Bonnie broke the kiss, resting her forehead against his and murmuring against his lips.

"Nah, it should be alright, baby" he told her, kissing her again.

Bonnie raised up into a sitting position, and pulled him up with her. Kol's arms went around her waist, bringing her closer, flush against his chest. She moaned and ran her hands down his sides, vaguely wondering if he was ticklish, if vampires could even be ticklish. Bonnie was really ticklish, the kind of awful ticklish that the slightest touch made her erupt into giggles. She hoped Kol never figured that out or he would torment her with tickling her every chance he got.

Kol trailed his hands down her hips and lower down her thighs, teasingly tracing patterns on her skin as he went. She moaned when he slid them under her skirt, fingers teasingly ghosting across her pantie clad core. She could feel him smile against her lips, before his hands gripped the side of her panties, before she had the chance to ask him what he was doing, he ripped the fabric apart.

"Kol," she complained. "I liked those!"

"I'll buy you new ones," he murmured, leaning up to capture her lips again.

"But I said; no more gifts!" she complained breaking the kiss. "You can't just go tearing through my wardrobe."

"Bonnie darling," he pouted, tearing the other side. His smile was wicked and there was a twinkle in his dark eyes that reminded her he wasn't human. That he was the sort of boyfriend that didn't see the problem with literally tearing her clothes off. Bonnie however, was worried how much of her wardrobe he would tear through before she went home. "I'll make it up to you, baby. Promise."

"Fine, whatever," she sighed, giving in. The damage was already done so there wasn't much point in arguing about it. "Just try not to make a habit of it, 'kay?"

"I won't," he flashed a wicked smile.

Kol tossed her ruined panties aside. Then he hooked his arms underneath her thighs and before she could quite process what had happened, she was sitting on his face, Kol's tongue was inside of her. He sucked on her lips and circled her clit with his tongue.

"Oh," Bonnie moaned.

She closed her eyes and ground down on him. Kol moaned and she could feel his smile. Her eyes drifted closed. She thought the pleasure might kill her, her whole body was on fire. He slid two fingers inside of her, as his tongue circled her clit. That was almost too much for her and she felt a tightening low in her stomach, as she got wetter. She was so damp, it was almost embarrassing to have Kol down there, but he wasn't complaining.

"Bonnie," Kol whispered and blew on her clit.

She cried out, as pleasure shot through her.

"Oh God," she moaned, when his tongue went back to his earlier ministrations.

She grabbed her own hair, moaning and she bucked her hips against his mouth. Kol's grip on her hips tightened, bringing her closer. Heat flared through her faster than before and she screamed, as she climaxed. Kol lapped up everything she offered.

Bonnie slid back down to straddle him again. Kol smiled up at her and sat up, he pulled her to him. She was already unbuckling his belt, and freeing his length. Kol positioned himself at her entrance, and she slid onto him. Bonnie wrapped her legs around his back, and rocked on him. Kol groaned and squeezed her naked behind.

She lost track of how long they stayed like that, rocking their way to climax. Until she felt that tightening low in her stomach and she came, before collapsing on top of him. Kol came when he felt her walls tighten around him, and he moaned her name. She grinned, hearing her name on his lips.

XXX

Kol held Bonnie in his arms and smiled down at her, she was half-asleep and she didn't need to look to know he was smiling at her. Crazy as it sounded, she could sense it.

After their first round in the living room, they'd kept going. Until eventually Netflix turned off their show, and somehow they'd wound up naked on the carpet, limbs twined together. Bonnie was shyer and didn't want to stay naked once the heat of passion abated, and Kol had taken the blanket from their bedroom and put it on her, then she'd snuggled up against him. Falling asleep, she'd only been dimly aware of the fact that Kol, could have gone all night if she'd been able to keep up, but she was too tired. Being human meant she couldn't keep pace with his vampire stamina.

Now Bonnie was asleep on Kol. She'd dozed off against his chest, a blanket over her on the carpet in the living room. She'd been dreaming about him, when she felt him lift her up. It woke her, but not entirely.

"Where?" she murmured sleepily, too drowsy to finish her sentence.

She leaned against Kol, relaxing in his arms. She didn't need to open her eyes to know he was smirking. She hated it when he smirked at her, it was like he was too pleased about something – usually something about her and their relationship that she didn't quite understand. There were a lot of things about Kol she didn't understand and they never failed to make her uncomfortable. Just like how him smirking down at her while he carried her off in his arms while she dozed irritated her.

"To bed, baby," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

Bonnie felt her body being carried off as if she weighed nothing. Kol held her, and she hardly felt him move at all before she was being lowered onto the bed. He lied down next to her and pulled the covers over them.

"Mm," she sighed and snuggled closer.

Kol pulled her into his arms and she felt like she was being crushed against his body.

"You're my little witch," Kol whispered.

Bonnie jolted awake and looked up at Kol. His eyes were closed and his breathing was even. She thought she must have dreamed it, so she closed her eyes. Just as she felt herself begin to drift off again, she felt him brush her cheek with feather light touches. She wrinkled her nose, it tickled. Then before she knew what was happening she was asleep again.

 **XXX**

Marie paced circles in her privacy room. The velvet curtains hung around her, creating the feel of a safe cocoon. The crystal ball on the small round table ordinarily would have soothed her. It would have allowed her connect with the spirit world, let her hear them clearly. However, she could not manage any such connection today.

Her distraction was due to the visit Kol and Bonnie had paid her the other day. Since then her focus was gone. She was distracted in a way she rarely ever was these days. Other than Marcel there had been few to oppose her this past century. Yet it would seem that was about to change. The rival – her successor had come at last. Celestia had prophesied her coming years ago, and Marie was not ready to give up her throne. Bonnie was a sweet girl, powerful and clever, but it was Marie's throne. Hers dammit! She had ruled the witches of New Orleans for over two hundred years, and she was not going to stop now.

She had been glad to hear that Bonnie was high on expression. That never failed to kill the witch practicing it. She was young and power hungry, the sort of witch that could easily fall prey to the darkness. That particular darkness never failed to consume the witch – Bonnie had been so consumed by it she was not thinking straight. Hell bent on killing Kol – yes, Marie knew all about the little witch's revenge mission. So much so that she unthinkingly trusted Marie.

She had counted on the expression, Kol or Celestia doing her young rival in. None of that had been the case. Kol seemed in love with the girl – Kol! Kol who never loved anyone was acting like a lovesick puppy! Worse yet, Celestia had failed in her mission to kill the witch, and Bonnie was now free of expression. This would not do.

The spirits they could offer guidance, if only she could settle down enough to hear them. They would tell her the witch's vulnerabilities, the best way to kill her. Yet the peace of mind Marie needed for that eluded her. Enraged she cast a spell, slamming the crystal ball against the wall. It landed with a crash and shattered into a thousand pieces.

That was better, but not good enough.

XXX

Bonnie moaned, waking up slowly. Her core was aching and pleasure rocked through her.

"You like that, baby?" Kol's voice hummed.

Something about his voice, it made her wetter. It was quiet and distant, she moaned again.

"Kol," she panted.

She felt a tongue circle her clit, and air was blown against its dampness. She whimpered. Opening her eyes, saw Kol was between her legs and underneath the sheets, she could just barely make out the top of his head. His dark hair visible among the stark, crisp white sheets. She sighed and fell back against them. Noticing for the first time, they were silk.

"Bonnie," he crooned, biting down softly on her clit.

She gasped, and in the next second his tongue was circling it, soothing the pain.

"Oh, this is heaven," she moaned, as Kol ran his tongue once slowly down her slit, before taking her in his mouth and sucking.

She bucked her hips against him, and she could feel him smile. Bonnie closed her eyes, and sunk back against the mattress. She could get used to this, really quick. Waking up on silk sheets with Kol between her legs. At the same time, it made her feel a little guilty, he was always giving her pleasure, and she couldn't keep up with him. A small part of her mind, was worrying he wasn't satisfied.

"You do like it," Kol smiled and blew against her lips again.

Bonnie whimpered and moaned.

"Very, very much," she whispered.

Kol slid his fingers inside of her, making her cry out. He pinched her clit and again she cried out, then when his tongue circled it, she sighed in content. All the while heat was building inside of her.

"More," she moaned.

"More?" he asked against her lips. His voice thrummed through her, driving her wild.

"More," she answered, grinding down on him. "I want you. All of you, Kol."

"As you wish, darling," he agreed eyes darkening.

Kol sat up, pushing the sheets off of him. Bonnie blushed when she saw he was still naked from last night. His hands went to her hips, raising them up from the bed, higher and higher until Bonnie's arms were down along her side for balance.

"Bon Bon?" he said, eyes warm as he gazed down her naked body. It made Bonnie blush a deeper red to realize he was seeing all of her.

"I'm alright," she said, knowing that's what he really wanted to know, if she was comfortable balancing in this position. Her hips were raised from the mattress and even her back, only her upper back, with her shoulder blades were resting on the mattress.

"Good," he flashed her a wicked smile.

Bonnie grinned and spread her legs, spread eagle, hooking them over his shoulders. Kol grinned and she must be bright red, being so exposed to him it embarrassing. Yet it was a real turn on. Besides, she tried to brush her embarrassment aside, he'd seen her before, even her inner most folds. Judging by how he was looking at her, he liked it.

Slowly, Kol entered her, one hand was resting on her bum, the other was holding one of her legs in place. Bonnie moaned, his heat filled her. Filling her up, stretching her and hitting that point deep inside of her. She arched her back, pressing into him more.

Kol's fangs lengthened and veins appeared around his eyes. She shivered at the sight, even as she pushed up to meet his long, slow thrusts. Her whole body felt like it was on fire as he moved slowly inside of her, filling her up. She closed her eyes, and her head tilted upward. It was easier not to see his vampire face, not to know how close to losing control he came when she drove him wild.

She kept moving, and she cried out, when she felt Kol's hand teasing her clit as he stroked into her with almost a lazy ease. Whimpering, she writhed against him, wanting more.

"Harder," she moaned. "Please, Kol."

"Look at me," Kol ordered as he moved faster.

His hand moved from her clit and she sighed at the loss, as he moved it back to her leg, one of the ones thrown over his shoulder. Keeping her from falling as he drove into her faster and harder, until she saw stars.

"Kol!"

She fought to raise her head up to look at him. It wasn't easy when every part of her, just wanted to throw her head back and enjoy what he was doing. When she did meet his eyes, they were still black with lust, but the veins were gone. She was moaning continuously and her breathing was coming in hard gasps. It was harder and harder to breath as he drove into her faster. The faster he pushed into her, the more Bonnie could feel that tightening coiling low in her stomach.

"Let go," Kol whispered.

She could see his chest heaving and he was moaning as he pushed into her.

"Need more," she moaned.

Using her cheerleader tricks, she managed to pull her legs off his shoulder without breaking the speed and wrap them around his waist instead. Driving Kol further into her. They both moaned at the sensation.

"Fuck," he groaned. "Bonnie."

"Mm," she moaned.

The new angle was hitting a different spot inside of her. The tightening coiled lower until her whole body felt like it was on fire and she could have sworn she saw stars. The fireplace in the room flared to life and the blanket and pillows on the bed started spinning around them in circles. If this got any better, she might explode.

Bonnie climaxed, screaming. Kol kept pushing into her as she orgasmed, forcing her writhing body to meet his movements, that made her scream louder. Her whole body went limp when she came down from her high. Everything that had been floating around fell back down the ground. Kol caught her eye and grinned at her, it was a wicked smile.

"You're a Goddess," he said.

Bonnie blushed, somehow coming from Kol it didn't sound cheesy or lame. It sounded true.

He flipped her over onto her stomach. Covering her body with his, he lay down on top of her back.

"Kol," she whispered, when he kissed her earlobe teasingly.

He entered her, arms stretched out to cover hers, he took her hands in his, lacing their fingers together. He was driving into her at a dizzying speed, and she couldn't move. His legs had trapped hers underneath his. Her whole body was trapped underneath his as he drove into it. She loved it. Moaning she clutched his hands, rubbing her thighs together, squeezing him inside of her.

"You told me all the things you want to do with me, baby," he whispered in her ear.

"Mm," she moaned, nodding. "I did," she bit down on her bottom lip to keep from screaming as he bucked his hips against her, she writhed under his body. That spurred him on to move faster, and drive into her harder.

"Do you want me to tell you all the things I am going to do you?"

She nodded, head falling forward into the mattress. Feeling herself begin to climax again already.

"Say it."

"Tell me, please, Kol," she said, voice nothing more than a breathy moan.

"I'll do one better, baby. I'll show you."

Then she felt him inside of her mind as he continued to drive into her. Bonnie felt like she was going to fall apart from pleasure and she could feel her magic flare to life again.

She knew she was seeing it inside of her mind, but felt like it really was playing out in front of her. She saw herself lying naked on a bed, the lighting was dim and her eyes were blindfolded and she was tied up with silk scarves or something. Bonnie wasn't sure what it was. She saw Kol, he was pacing around her, teasing her, stroking her stomach or her clit, then moving away, driving her wild with pleasure.

The flash was gone.

Bonnie moaned and tugged on Kol's hands, wanting more.

"What was that?" she whispered, unsure of what she'd seen.

"Remember when you said you'd let me do anything I wanted to you, baby?" his husky voice said in her ear, as he drove into her in long lazy strokes.

"I do," she breathed.

"I like that."

"Show me more, please Kol."

"Do you like it? Do you like seeing all the things I want to do to you? Does it make you wet?" he whispered, lips grazing her ear.

"Yes," she answered, turning red with embarrassment. "You make me wet."

"You drive me wild, Bonnie," Kol told her.

Kol showed her more flashes.

One of them in front of a roaring fireplace, with a winter storm raging outside. There was a fur rug and Kol was going down on her, while she was doing the same on him. Bonnie moaned.

"You like that one, huh?"

"I do," she moaned.

Another flash. She saw them in a tub, foam everywhere and Kol was pushing into her. Her leg was slung over his shoulder and she was leaning against the edge of the tub. Bonnie had to admit, that was a position she was curious to try.

The scene changed. This time Bonnie was dressed in her Mystic Falls high, cheerleading uniform. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was dancing for Kol. He pulled her to him and kissed her. She meowled, pressing herself closer.

"That," she purred. "Let's do that one," she whispered, knowing how much Kol would love it.

"Baby you feel so good," he breathed. "I want to see you dance for me."

He thrust into her one last time, and she came, screaming. Knowing how much he wanted her, was the greatest turn on for her. She climaxed, screaming his name. Bonnie's body shuddered underneath his. All through her orgasm, Kol kept driving into her, keeping the pace slow, but hard.

"Kol," she moaned.

He turned her around and Bonnie grabbed his hair, pulling his mouth to hers, she kissed him. Kol tried to keep going, but Bonnie pushed him off her.

"Stop," she whispered.

"What's worng?" Kol asked, looking immediately alarmed.

"Nothing, just," Bonnie wiggled out from under him, moaning at the loss of him inside of her.

She pushed him onto his back, and took his length in her hand. Her mouth went around his tip, sucking on him and running her tongue around him. She felt him begin to leak in her mouth, and she sucked harder, her hand pumping on the rest of his length.

"Fuck, Bonnie," Kol groaned, eyes closing. "That's it," he encouraged.

She moved her mouth further down, sucking her cheeks in and grinning when he groaned. Bonnie deep throated him, one hand playing with his balls. Kol tried to warn her, but she ignored him, sucking harder and when he came she swallowed it all.

Then she touched his tip with her fingers, letting her magic flow from her hand into him. He groaned and she felt him harden again as she slid her fingers up and down his length, trailing magic against him.

"Kol," she whispered. She straddled him and then impaled herself on his length. They both moaned when she sunk onto him. "I love this place," she whispered. "Thank you."

Then she began to move. Riding him, rocking her hips and rising up and down. Kol's hands reached up and he kneaded her breasts. Her head fell back and she moaned.

"Anything you want, Bonnie. Just ask," he groaned. Hips bucking up to meet her movements. "Anything."

"Kol, you're so good to me," she whispered, her hands covered his as she moved against him.

"Say you're mine, Bonnie," he groaned, hand going to the nape of her neck to pull him to her.

"No," she whispered. She kissed him. "I belong to me."

Kol growled and crashed their lips together, kissing her in a way that was bruising in its intensity.

XXX

Bonnie hadn't bothered to get dressed after their several rounds in the bedroom. She'd just slipped on a small tank top and sleep shorts. They would still be going except her stomach growled, interrupting. In some ways, she was almost relieved for the break. Her legs felt like jelly, it was how she used to feel after cheerleader practice, but she felt a warm glow inside. She was happy and content, and every time she glanced at Kol, she felt a deep stab of lust. As soon as she was done eating, she couldn't wait to get back to the bedroom.

"So if I make breakfast, what do you want?" Bonnie asked, rooting through the fridge to see all what they had. "You know; I make a mean omelet."

"Whatever you want, baby," Kol said, putting on a pot of coffee.

Bonnie grinned to herself. So far, their first morning in their apartment had been perfect. Just like their first night here.

"Okay, an omelet and bacon it is," Bonnie said happily taking everything out.

She started cracking eggs when Kol put a cup of steaming black coffee in front of her. His arms wrapped around her waist and he kissed her exposed shoulder lingeringly.

"Mm, is this what you meant by normal?" he asked, speaking against her bare skin.

"It is," she said, turning around to smile at him happily.

"Good," he said, kissing her on the lips.

Bonnie broke the kiss to look up at him. She stroked his cheek, and traced the line of his lower lip with her thumb. Kol closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

"Kol, are you hungry? You know," she bit her own lip and blushed just asking. "I mean is that why you keep vamping out during, you know..."

"During sex?" he asked, raising his eyebrows and grinning at her in a mischievous way.

She nodded.

"No," his smile turned crooked, and her stomach did a flip. "That's for other reasons."

"Oh, 'kay," she was definitely turning scarlet. "It's just Caroline is always like it's important to get enough blood and blah blah, so I kinda thought since you aren't on –"

"My usual rampages?" he supplied, smile amused and a bit wicked.

"Yeah," she said. "Is this weird? I can drop it –"

"Bonnie," Kol said, softly. He cut her off by kissing her. "It isn't weird. You're living with a vampire."

"I am," she agreed, smiling up at him because of how easily he said they were living together.

She loved it. When she'd been with Jeremy she'd always been the one declaring her feelings and trying to put a label on what they were. It wasn't like that with Kol. He was always telling her that he liked her or complimenting her. He was even the one that had brought up whether or not they were actually a couple. Now, he'd suggested they move in together, and had no problem saying that's what they were doing. The two relationships couldn't have been more different than that.

 **Thanks to those that have continued to follow this story and have left reviews as well** **Seriously you guys, the support is the thing that is pushing me to complete this fic. I am trying to keep in mind that I've been asked for less klaroline, so let me know how you think this is, is it better?** **And klaroline is going to get megdark, sorry! What did you think about the Kennett and the apartment in this chapter? I can be found on tumblr, link in my profile. I'll be updating the marriage in a few days.**

 **Izzy**


	32. Chapter 32

***Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, if I did my babies would be treated right***

 **For those of you that wanted to see Bonnie get jealous, wish granted!** **Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 32**

Kol was surprised to see Marcel was calling. He was out on the terrace enjoying the view when his phone rang.

"Marcel," Kol said, wondering if Marcel would be cowed or furious.

"Kol," Marcel bit out. "These attempts on my life need to stop."

"You had vampires spying on myself and Bonnie."

"It was just a precaution. I have already given the order; the witch is to be left alone."

"It almost sounds like you don't trust me," he said, hands gripping the railing tightly in frustration. When he finally decided to kill Marcel, he was going to take his time and make a show of it.

"Funny, I could say the same," Marcel laughed. "Look, I'll make you a deal. Your witch stays safe, and to prove it; I'll help you track down Celestia."

"You know where she is?" Kol asked, interest peaking. It might be a trap, then again, Marcel was no fool. At this point, he must know continuing to oppose Kol would result in his own death. Then again, Kol thought, he was probably going to kill Marcel anyway. Just to prove that no one, absolutely no one opposed an Original.

"Sort of. She came to see me, and I attempted to have her apprehended. She killed two of my best men. At this rate her death toll is only second to you and your witch," this was said in a low growl. "I've made a memo never to underestimate a six hundred year old vampire again."

"I should have thought you knew that to begin with. Then again you always were a bit of slow learner, Marcellus."

"Do you want Celestia or not?"

"Yeah, I do," Kol growled. "But I kill her."

"Fair enough, brother. Do we have a truce?"

"You've got your truce, but no more spies or I kill every vampire in this damned city."

"Deal," Marcel said. "You and the witch are welcome at the bar any time."

"Fantastic," Kol muttered.

"One more thing, since we are speaking of deals, can you keep Klaus in check? The last thing I need is him vying for my throne."

"Klaus has alluded to that?" Kol said, he hadn't known his brother had already set his sights on Marcel's throne. "I thought he would want what you have built here, but I assumed he would be distracted by that blonde baby vampire he's carting around."

"He's power hungry, what can I say? But this is my city and these are my vampires. They follow me out of loyalty, not fear."

"I am not Niklaus, Marcel. I understand the difference," Kol said, rolling his eyes. "But you need not concern yourself with Klaus. I've put him out of commission. An arrangement that will hopefully prove permanent."

"That is very good news," Marcel said.

"It is," Kol agreed, hanging up.

"Kol?" Bonnie said, joining him on the balcony. She sounded like she had been looking for him.

Her hair was wet and she was still wearing her dressing robe. Kol wasn't surprised. This morning had delayed all her plans to wake up early and go shopping. First they'd slept in and then well, he grinned remembering what they'd done once they were awake.

She wanted to get some clothes for when school started in the fall. He knew Bonnie was eager to take in the city some more before she left.

"Yes?"

"Who was that?" she asked, chewing on her bottom lip. A nervous habit he loved. "It sounded serious."

"It was just Marcel. He wanted to negotiate a continued truce after I compelled two of his men to try to kill him."

"Kol!" Bonnie snapped. "I thought you said they were going to leave me alone."

"They are. I wanted Celestia's whereabouts. They've agreed to help me search."

"I could do that. You know, do a locator spell or something," she said, obviously pouting because he hadn't asked her.

"You aren't going anywhere near her or this situation."

"Why not?" Bonnie demanded, looking insulted.

"Because it's dangerous for one thing and for another, vampire dealings inevitably lead to dark magic for witches. Especially one with the annoying habit of sacrificing herself to save others," he said, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. He couldn't bear the idea that something might happen to his sweet little witch.

"Kol," Bonnie said softly. She touched his chest, and looked at him with intensity. That look usually meant she wanted her own way and she thought she was going to get it. "I protect others. I don't get protected. I don't need it."

"That's not how it looks from where I'm standing," Kol growled. Why didn't she understand he was only trying to protect her? "Have you forgotten how many times you've nearly died since coming to New Orleans alone?"

"No, but I also notice I'm not dead."

"And I notice that is because you are under my protection. I'm handling this, Bonnie and I want you to stay clear of it. I'll take care of you."

"I don't need to be taken care of," she said, raising her chin stubbornly.

"Bonnie my sweet, I am going to protect you whether you like it or not. Just as I've done since you came here. I've kept you safe from Marcel's men, and Celestia. I will continue to do so. Anyone that tries to harm you or force you into doing black magic will die by my hand. And you will stay the hell out of this business with Celestia if I have to lock you up using magic."

"You're a vampire," she countered, and he thought he saw a flicker of uncertainty in her eyes. That was good, it meant she knew how serious he was.

"Your cousin isn't."

"Kol," she drew his name out and tugged on his necklace. It softened something in him and he reached out to hold her. "You wouldn't, would you?"

"Bonnie," he said into her hair, arms wrapping around her waist. "You are under my protection. I won't let anything happen to you, and soon the rest of the supernatural community will know it as well. So just trust me on this and stay out of it. I would lose my mind if something happened to you," even as he said it, he was thinking how true it was.

"I'm not making any promises," she muttered stubbornly, as she spoke against his chest.

"This isn't your business. Celestia and I have ancient history."

"Oh," she said, looking up at him. A realization seemed to dawn on her. "You're right. You do have a past with her and I guess I shouldn't meddle."

"I'll take care of this while you're in Mystic Falls. I don't want you to worry about it," he stroked her cheek, enjoying how she sighed and closed her eyes in response to his touch.

"Okay, I guess, but seriously you have to call me if you need me."

"I will," he was lying, but there was no need for her to know that. He wanted Bonnie nowhere near the Celestia situation. She had already come too close to killing her once, he wasn't about to let it happen again.

XXX

Bonnie came back from shopping with Caroline. She only had a few things because she was using her dad's ATM card and she really doubted he would be pleased to see all the charges she made to his accountant when the monthly statement came. She sent him a quick text in the morning telling him she would be home in a week or two and not to worry. She got back an all CAPS text telling her to call him, immediately.

In the end, Bonnie wound up ignoring that message. Shopping with Caroline was fun, but it was sort of like going into battle. Her friend had a game plan, needed very specific things and had very specific ideas for what kind of things she wanted Bonnie to get.

"You want some sexy things," Caroline told her when they were back in the little dress shop where Bonnie had gotten her dress for the masquerade.

"No, I don't. Sexy isn't my thing, Caroline," she told her, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, it is. It has to be now that you're dating an Original vampire. Trust me, I know these things."

"Kol, likes me just fine as I am," she said in exasperation.

"I didn't say anything else. I just said to spice it up," Caroline told her, making a silly sexy face.

"Whatever. You can buy all the sexy clothes you want. Me on the other hand?" she said, pointing to herself. "I am getting clothes for school in the fall."

"Boring," Caroline exhaled in disappointment. Then her broad grin was back in place. "So tell me about the sex."

"Caroline!" Bonnie gasped. "We are in public!"

"I know, but who cares? Now spill!"

"Caroline, shut up!"

Bonnie rushed into the changing room turning red with embarrassment. She and Kol hadn't actually talked about how private their sex life was. Would he mind if she talked about it to Caroline or Lucy? Like just a little bit? She never had with Jeremy because he was Elena's brother. Maybe she shouldn't now either. She wasn't sure so she decided not to.

The scene in the dress shop had been playing in Bonnie's mind since they left. Did Kol want her to be sexier? Then she pushed those thoughts aside. They talked about it the other day, he liked her for her and didn't want her to be insecure about it. That meant there was nothing to worry about. Still as hard as she tried, those thoughts didn't quite disappear until she found Kol in the living room playing video games on the PlayStation.

"Hey, you're here," Bonnie said, smiling. She'd thought Kol was going out.

"Just got back," Kol replied pausing his game.

Bonnie put her shopping bags down next to the couch and went to give him a kiss. As usual that wasn't enough for Kol, and he pulled her onto his lap. Kissing her deeply, hands playing at her hips.

"I'm glad I ditched Caroline now," Bonnie hummed, kissing him.

She'd had a hard time ditching her friend. She wanted to come along and she wanted to know why Bonnie was being secretive about where she was going. When she finally broke down and told her that Kol bought her an apartment she freaked out. Finally, she told Caroline that she could come by another time. Pouting and suspicious, Caroline agreed in the end and went back to her own hotel room.

"Good, she's annoying," Kol said, one hand playing up her side teasing her lightly with feather touches just below her breasts.

"Kol," she groaned. "She wanted to see the apartment. I had to threaten her to get rid of her. I'm exhausted. Have you ever been shopping with Caroline? It isn't fun, it's work. And I just wanted to come home."

"Home, I like that," he grinned and kissed her on the lips when she looked down, blushing.

"You know what I mean," she murmured shyly.

"Yeah, I do," he kissed her again. "And I like it."

Bonnie leaned into his kiss, running her hands through his hair. She felt like her whole body was on fire. Not raging forest fire, but the slow burn of a low burning fireplace. It felt nice, and made her feel all warm and fuzzy. Like she might melt. Those were some seriously tender feelings and she hadn't had any quite like them before. She definitely never thought she would ever be having them for Kol. She didn't feel like telling Kol all of this, especially since she didn't know how he felt. So she changed the subject.

"What do you want to do tonight?" she asked, running her hands through his hair.

"I suppose we could go to _The Coven,_ " Kol said, slowly almost hesitantly.

"But?" Bonnie pushed, knowing he didn't really want to go there.

"But," Kol said, and flashed her a wicked smile. "I'd rather pay Marcel a visit."

"Why did I know you would say that?" she groaned.

"Because you know me so well, darling?" he suggested, eyes dancing darkly, he smiled down at her.

"No, you're totally predictable."

"Am not," he protested. He squeezed her bum.

"I'm telling you, Kol you're predictable."

"In what way am I predictable?" he asked, looking seriously offended.

"Well for one thing, you like to play with your food, so to speak," she said.

"How does that make me predictable?"

"Easy, anyone who knows your reputation, knows that's what you are going to do. Instead, of mixing things up."

"Mixing it up?" Kol said, dubiously. He was pronouncing it like he wasn't sure he knew how.

"Yeah, you know, surprise your enemy. But it's really not a big deal," Bonnie said, shrugging. "I'm only eighteen and I have lots of habits. I bet by the time someone gets to be your age, everything is a habit. Like I said, it's really not a big deal."

"I do not act out of habit!" he protested.

"Yeah, right. I totally bet that causing trouble, tormenting your victims and even that flirty stuff is at least half habit," Bonnie stated.

"Don't be absurd," he scoffed. Then looking thoroughly disgruntled, he frowned at her. "Stop staring at me like that, and go change."

"Bossy," she commented. That was out of character for Kol. He was a lot of things, but he wasn't bossy.

"Yes, well I am the man, baby."

"Since you're in caveman mode, I must have hit a nerve," Bonnie answered, rolling her eyes.

Laughing at his insulted expression, she went to go get ready.

XXX

Kol had left her a dress and a pair of shoes gift wrapped on the bed for her. There was a note too, and all it said was; _I owe you a dress, baby._

Not even a full hour later she was changed and ready to go. She was admiring her outfit in the full-length mirror in the hallway. The dress was the epitome of the little black dress. It was short, coming to just beneath her bum and skin tight. It had sleeves that covered part of her shoulders and a scooped neckline. Or it would have been scooped, except there was a zipper that started at the bottom of the dress and came all the way to the neckline. It was meant to be worn down until right below the bra as it came with a built-in black push-up bra.

It was gorgeous, and sexy, and so not her. The dress was without a doubt smoking hot, but it was a lot more risqué than anything she had ever worn before her. She always preferred to leave the skimpier dresses to Caroline and Elena, favoring a more modest look for herself. Bonnie wasn't sure she was brave enough to wear it, even if she loved it.

It was designer, and a gift from Kol – he'd even got her the shoes to match, which made her feel like she should wear it for him. Maybe just in the privacy of their bedroom? At the thought of them having their own bedroom a little ping of excitement and lust shot through her. She hoped that never got boring.

Bonnie knew now it was because of it, he'd gone all caveman on her about going to change. Why he couldn't have just said he had a surprise for her was beyond her. That would have worked a whole lot better than his bossy-pants routine. Then again, Bonnie had resigned herself to Kol doing some weird things.

The dress also let her work out why he was so insistent on going to Marcel's bar tonight. He wanted to stir up trouble by pissing off Marcel. And also, she guessed; show her off. If the dress was any indication of his plans.

Bonnie wasn't really sure she was comfortable playing arm-candy for Kol. It wasn't really a role she was well-suited to, even if she had done it in the past. Of course, she hadn't done it happily, being more or less coerced into it.

"You look good enough to eat, little girl," Kol whispered in her ear. He snuck up behind her and pulled her into his arms.

"I thought that was the wolf's line, not the vampire's," Bonnie said with a laugh, leaning back against him.

"Only because there are no good fairy tales about vampires," he complained.

Kol kissed her neck softly.

"Thank you for the dress, even if I said nothing extravagant," Bonnie told him, turning her head to kiss his cheek.

"I did order it before you said that, in all fairness, baby."

"But seriously though, you have to stop buying me things, okay?" she said, running her hands up his chest.

"Bonnie," Kol pouted.

"I mean it. It makes me uncomfortable," she said, squirming in his arms.

"Fine, no more gifts, but don't come crying to me when you see a pair of shoes you just have to have," he said against the hollow of her neck.

"I won't."

"And no gifts for your birthday, but remember you asked for it," this was said with a small smile. "Or Christmas."

"Deal," Bonnie said, laughing. "Hey, do you celebrate your birthday? I know Klaus is like crazy obsessed with birthdays. At least, that's what Caroline says."

"Sometimes," he said. "But darling, one loses track over the centuries. At least I do when Niklaus shoves me in a box whenever he pleases," he confessed.

That was a mental picture that made Bonnie's heart ache for him.

"Well we should celebrate it this year," she said firmly. "How old are you?"

"1225," he deadpanned.

"Ha-ha," she said drily. "Just don't tell my dad that by the way," she murmured. "But I meant, how old were you when you turned?"

"When I died you mean?" he seemed to think about that.

Bonnie didn't like to think of it as dying because that meant Kol had died, and Caroline. Vampires weren't really dead. Her Grams was dead, Kol was just not human.

"Yeah, I guess so," Bonnie said, running her hands through his hair. He felt alive enough to her.

"About eighteen," he told her at last. "Who can remember?"

"You look older."

"Rude."

"Kol," she giggled. "You know what I mean."

"I do," he said, cracking a smile. "Life was harder. No smart phones, no internet. Not that I really use the internet come to think of it," he said almost thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I guess vampires don't really stay in touch over Facebook," Bonnie murmured absent-mindedly as she traced the lines of his lips.

"Facebook?" Kol asked, eyes dancing with curiosity.

"You know; you have a profile. You add friends and you can talk on there, and stuff?" she shrugged. Her description was lame, but how did you explain Facebook to an ancient vampire? She certainly didn't know.

"This I need to see," Kol said, eyes dancing.

"Alright, c'mon," she said, taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom.

"Oh, I like where this is going," he grinned. "Naughty girl."

"I'm taking you to my phone. Don't get too excited," she rolled her eyes.

"Now where is the fun in that?" he asked as she dug out her phone from her purse on the dresser.

Bonnie opened it to her profile page, and handed it to Kol.

"See you can look at pictures here," she pointed.

Kol figured out the gist of it and swiped through her pictures.

"Ugh, blondie," he commented on a picture of her and Caroline, swiping past it quickly. "Oh, I like the uniform," he said as he saw one of her on the cheerleading squad.

"Keep it in your pants, Kol. We're going out," she told him, but she couldn't stop the blush from creeping up her cheeks or the warmth that coursed through her body.

"Boring," he pouted. Then he came across a really old one of her and Jeremy. It made him growl. "How do I delete this?" he asked, pressing on the picture.

"You don't!" Bonnie told him and snatched the phone back.

"Fine, you do it then!"

"No!" she snapped.

"Why not?"

"Because it's old and deleting pictures of your ex is childish," she answered.

By the rage that flashed in Kol's eyes she could tell this was going to become a point of contention between them. She didn't want it to be, but she also didn't know how to explain to Kol that deleting the pictures was not only childish but hurtful to Jeremy. Not that he would care, if anything it would probably make him more motivated to get rid of it.

Instead, Bonnie did something she knew was stupid and wouldn't actually resolve anything yet she did it anyway. Simply because she didn't feel like arguing with Kol tonight, especially about something they were never going to agree on anyway. She made up her mind to distract Kol the only way she knew how.

"I don't care," he growled, still hung up on the stupid picture.

"Kol," Bonnie said softly, pouting and looking up at him. It was a sexy look Caroline had taught her years ago, and she was sure it was working when she saw he got more annoyed. It meant he knew what she was trying to do. "Kol," she repeated, and pulled on his belt, tugging his belt buckle and pressing herself closer. "Don't be mad, please," as she said it, she ran her hand up his chest, letting it rest at the nape of his neck. She played with his hair softly, in that way she knew he likes. It must have been working because Kol's hand came to lay on the small of her back even if he still looked furious.

"I know what you are trying to do, baby," he told her, voice deceptively soft, he was definitely still mad.

"Trying to placate my boyfriend?" Bonnie teased, playing with his belt buckle.

"That won't work, my devious little witch," Kol said, but he'd buried his nose in the crook of her neck, and that told her otherwise.

"I'll just have to try harder then," she said, voice still soft, almost purring at him.

She unbuckled his belt, and slid her hand inside of his boxers. When she gripped his length, Kol pulled her closer, pressing her body to his.

"Bonnie, delete the picture," he growled, running his lips along her pulse line.

"Kol, did I say thank you for the dress?" she asked, a wicked smile gracing her lips.

"Screw the dress, and don't go changing the subject on me, darling," Kol warned.

"Or what?" Bonnie teased.

She lowered onto her knees, and freed his length, he was already hard for her. Bonnie loved the effect she had on him. There was something dangerously liberating about being desired by an Original vampire.

"I'm trying to have a discussion, and if you keep pushing it –"

"You'll what? Spank me?" she suggested, lashes fluttering. "I almost wish you would," she teased.

"Bonnie!" Kol growled. "Stop playing!"

She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm not playing," she said innocently, eyes flashing with mischief.

Before Kol could argue more, she slid his cock into her mouth. He made a sound that was somewhere between a moan and a growl. She smiled, knowing she had won, for now at least. She took all of him into her mouth, hand moving from his hip, to rest on his firm bum. Kol's hands moved to her hair, as she moved back and forth. She worked until Kol was about to cum, then he stopped her.

"Enough," he said, harshly, almost pained.

Unlike that first time, Bonnie recognized what he was warning her about, and she stopped her ministrations.

"But you didn't finish," she pouted, he'd cum in her mouth this morning. It wasn't her favorite, but she knew Kol loved it, even if he didn't say.

Kol smiled a crooked smile that meant she was in trouble. He had already planned a revenge for her distraction.

"My turn to play, darling," Kol warned as he tucked himself back into his pants.

"I don't like how you said that," Bonnie said, standing up and taking a step back.

"Only good torture, remember, Bonnie my sweet?"

Now Bonnie knew for sure she was in trouble. He only called her that when she was on his nerves. Kol flashed forward, and pushed her onto the bed. Before she had the chance to recover, he was between her legs, sliding her panties down. He slipped his tongue inside of her. Bonnie moaned, and dug her hands into the bedding. Kol's tongue was circling her clit, and his mouth was sucking on her lips.

"Oh, God," she moaned. "Kol, this isn't fair!"

"Sure it is," he hummed.

Kol blew against her clit, and she whimpered. She moaned his name when he slid his tongue inside of her. That only spurred him on further, and she closed her eyes. Colors danced behind her eyelids and she felt a tightening in her lower body. Just as she was about to finish, Kol stopped what he was doing, and pulled himself up onto her body to kiss her.

Bonnie, impatient and cheated, moved her hand to pick up where he left off. So impatient she didn't even think twice about touching herself in front of Kol.

"Don't," Kol said, breaking the kiss and manacling her hands over head. "It's my turn to play now, my little witch."

"Kol please," she moaned. "I'm so close."

"I know," he said, flashing her a wicked smile.

"You're an ass," she murmured, eyes closing as Kol kissed her collarbone.

"I know that too," he whispered against her skin. "How badly do you want to cum?"

"Bad," she admitted in a moan. Being with Kol was spoiling her. She'd grown used to finishing quickly and often. Him torturing her and drawing it out was new, and she didn't like it.

"Delete the picture."

"No," she groaned. At this point it was only her stubbornness that kept her from giving in.

"I must not be very convincing," Kol said.

He slid two fingers inside of her. Curling them together, and she moaned in response. She felt the heat in her body flare back up, and the tightening beginning already. He moved them in and out of her at a slow, torturous pace. Her head swam and she was panting heavily.

"Kol please," she moaned. "Faster."

"No."

Kol's fingers moved even slower after that. Keeping her on the edge of climaxing, but never pushing her over. She thought she might be going insane as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her, but never washing over her entirely.

"This isn't fair!" she complained. "You have like a –" she broke off into a moan when he added a third finger. "A millennia of practice."

"You're the one that wanted to play, darling," Kol hummed. "Now we're playing."

Bonnie tried to squirm out of his grip on her hands. Heat flared up in her and she could feel her magic spark. She didn't need to look to know she had once again lit every candle in the room.

"Quit teasing me!" she complained.

"Delete the picture." he growled.  
"No!"

"Then you don't get to finish," Kol said with a wicked grin.

Slowly he withdrew his fingers and positioned himself at her entrance. He entered her with just the tip of his head at first. Bonnie whimpered, and tried to pull him into her. She couldn't. Kol had her trapped between the mattress and his body. How he had managed it, she couldn't say, but she didn't like it.

"Just you wait!" Bonnie threatened.

"Just you wait, baby," Kol countered with a teasing smile.

He slid into her just a little, then back out again. Bonnie whose hands were free again, grabbed his hair and pulled his lips down to hers. Pulling him in for a kiss that was bruising in its intensity. Then she pulled back.

"You asked for it," she whispered.

With a spell that wasn't as easy as it would have once been, she put up a magical barrier between her and Kol. He growled and pushed at it. The steel glint in his eyes promising payback.

"Bonnie, undo the spell," he said in a low growl.

"I don't feel like it," Bonnie replied, she winked at him.

Spreading her legs, she dipped a finger inside of herself. Moaning and closing her eyes, making a big show of how good it felt.

"Bonnie!"

Then another, and another. Soon she was riding her own fingers, moaning continuously. Risking a quick glance at Kol she saw he was furious. Angry and aroused, fighting a battle to give in and let her have what she wanted, and the desire to teach her a lesson.

"You're right, Kol, playing is fun," she said in a breathy voice. "Oh, I'm so close," she panted, circling her own clit.

Kol didn't know it, but she was pretending it was his hands. It wasn't the same at all, but if she closed her eyes and imagined it was him touching her, it would do just fine.

"Stop this!"

"I don't want to. You won't let me cum," she pouted.

"You won't take the picture down," he growled, eyes black with rage.

Kol was still obviously furious with her, but he'd given in at least a little. He had taken himself in hand and was stroking his own length. The dark rage she saw in his eyes promised retaliation, he was probably thinking about all the things he was going to do to her for this. It made Bonnie wet just to wonder at what he had in store for her.

"Agree to disagree?" she asked.

"Deal," Kol growled.

Bonnie dropped the barrier. In a second Kol had flashed on top of her. He pulled the dress off her in one movement and was inside of her in the next. Pounding into her at a speed that made her head spin. She clawed her way down his arms, not caring that she left bruises. Crying out each time their hips met.

 **XXX**

Bonnie and Kol had managed to work through most of their tension using sex by the time they needed to leave for Marcel's bar. She knew this conversation, like the one about her using magic to help her friends was far from over. They'd both been swept under the rug temporarily, and Bonnie was all too happy for the reprieve.

Kol was every bit as stubborn as she was, and that made arguing with him difficult. She wasn't used to someone putting up a fight. Wasn't used to someone not being willing to let her sacrifice herself or do whatever she wanted with men because it was only Jeremy Gilbert anyway, so who cared?

She assumed she was every bit as infuriating to Kol. Everything he said, and did, spoke of the kind of arrogance that came from a lifetime of doing whatever the hell you want, whenever the hell you want. Or as she suspected in his case, lifetimes of it. Bonnie didn't want it to be that way with them. She wanted them to work together, figure out some kind of balance of wills that worked. If that failed, she wanted Kol to back down.

 _Yeah, right, like that'll happen_ , a sarcastic little voice in her mind told her.

Bonnie also knew, Kol was still furious about the picture because he hung onto her tighter than usual. His arm was around her waist, and he held her against his side in a way that was almost painful in its intensity. She was fairly certain that meant he was afraid she was going to run away with another man. What she really wanted to know was where Kol got an idea like that from. Men hardly ever noticed her. In fact, she was surprised he had noticed her without the bracelet. So obviously he had nothing to be worried about.

Still, Bonnie did her best to ignore what was clearly a case of petty jealousy as they walked through the city. Instead she rested her head against Kol's shoulder, enjoying how tightly he was holding her, rather than sparking another argument. She felt quite certain that would only feed into his paranoid jealousy rather than reassure him.

"Is Rebekah coming?" Bonnie asked, as they neared Marcel's bar.

"I think so," Kol replied, he was giving the men lounging by the door dirty looks. "She called earlier. Talking about how she was going to drop by with Caroline."

"But they hate each other," Bonnie said.

She remembered their rivalry in high school all too well. It had quickly taken over Caroline's rivalry with Elena, something that had been a great relief to Bonnie. She hated being the buffer or the go-to friend when they talked about each other.

"Apparently they've bonded," Kol said, glancing down at her, taking his attention off the other vampires. "You look stunning."

"You don't look too bad yourself," Bonnie said, and winked at him.

The look he gave her in return was pure predator, and it made a shiver of anticipation run through her. They had literally just come from the bedroom and already she couldn't wait to get back there. Maybe they could sneak off for a quickie, though if she were being honest, she wasn't crazy about the idea of having a sex in a building full of people with vampire hearing.

Bonnie twisted out of his iron-grip, and linked her hand with his instead. Her one hand held Kol's, the other touched his upper arm as she fell behind him when they entered the bar. She knew Kol had somehow forced Marcel's vampires to back off, but she still felt hesitant about entering the bar because it didn't mean they liked her any better or her them for that matter.

As usual Marcel was at his back table with two such familiar faces, Bonnie stopped in her tracks.

Elijah and Elena.

That was insane. Elena was dead.

Kol had murdered her.

The woman with Elijah must be Katherine, yet seeing her face made Bonnie feel heavy with sadness abruptly. The feeling passed when she looked closer. The woman was dressed in a little black leather dress, her hair was curled and her make-up was dark and pouty. Even vampire Elena would never wear this look. As long as Bonnie focused on the differences and not the face itself, she could forget that she was Elena's doppelganger, and only see Katherine.

"Did you know they were coming?" Bonnie asked Kol.

"No," Kol said, a grin breaking out on his face. "Elijah," he said happily as they approached the table.

"Kol," Elijah said, smiling warmly. "Little brother."

Much to Bonnie's surprise, the ordinarily serious Elijah pulled Kol into a warm embrace.

"When did you get in?" Kol asked, breaking the hug and patting his brother on the back.

"Just last night," Elijah answered. "I thought perhaps you had left town."

"Not just yet," Kol admitted.

"Kol," Katherine purred, fluttering her lashes.

That got on Bonnie's nerves in an instant.

"Katherine," Kol nodded to her.

Bonnie hung back behind Kol, wondering if she shouldn't just set the doppelganger on fire. But seeing how happy Kol was to see his older brother, she decided not to be the source of any tension. Sure Elijah had crappy taste in women, but that didn't mean Bonnie should punish Kol by ruining his time with his brother.

 _Also gross, when had the two of them gotten back together_? Bonnie wondered, not without a certain amount of disgust.

Bonnie decided to ignore Katherine entirely.

"Elijah," she said, smiling politely.

"How are you Bonnie?" Elijah said, looking her over from head to toe.

"I'm good thanks. How are you?" Bonnie asked, as she slid in next to Kol in the booth. She didn't miss the way his arm immediately went over her shoulder or the dark look he shot his brother. She would never have shown him her Facebook page if she had thought for a single second it would get him in this kind of a mood.

"Quite well. As I was just telling Marcel we've come straight from New York," Elijah answered, as usual he was exceedingly polite.

"Yes, we did, Bon Bon," Katherine said, tilting her head to the side and giving her a particularly nasty look.

"Decided you were through messing with the Salvatores, Katherine?" Bonnie fired back.

Elijah groaned, and Kol grinned at her. Bonnie ignored that look. She knew how he liked it when she was rude, and if she met his eye she would undoubtedly blush scarlet from whatever wicked thoughts he was thinking. Mostly because she liked it too. There was something freeing about saying whatever she wanted.

"I have better things to do with my time," Katherine purred, stretching her hand out lazily and studying her manicure.

"I'm sure they make for dull playthings anyhow, now that I've killed Damon," Kol chuckled.

"I did hear a rumor," Katherine replied. "Why little ole Mystic Falls must be positively vampire free these days."

"And witch free as well it would seem," Elijah said, offering Bonnie a friendly smile.

It took Bonnie a moment to interpret the look he was giving her, but slowly it sunk in. He liked her dress. It did look like something Katherine might wear, Bonnie thought as she glanced down at it. No wonder Kol had chosen it. Was that the sort of girl he wanted? Her mind flashed back to Caroline telling her she needed to be sexy now that she was the girlfriend of an Original vampire. She wondered as she looked between him and Katherine, who seemed to have fallen into a discussion about Paris without her noticing. A small insecure voice, made her question her ability to keep Kol interested in the long run. She shook those thoughts away. She didn't need Kol in her life. She'd made it just fine until he came around, and if he left she would be just fine as well.

"How do you like New Orleans, Bonnie?" Marcel asked, capturing her attention.

It made Bonnie remember that if he hadn't been such a tyrant with the witches in the first place, she might have liked him.

"Better every day," Bonnie answered, almost but not quite challenging him. For some reason, it was important to her that Marcel knew she was not just Kol's pretty little girlfriend.

"Imagine that," Marcel mumbled, and she didn't miss the steel that flashed in his eyes when he looked at her and Kol. "You know my offer still stands," he said quietly leaning over the table to speak more directly to her. Clearly, he was taking advantage of the Originals' distraction.

"Still not interested, but thanks anyway," Bonnie retorted.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," Marcel laughed.

Bonnie saw Kol shoot the other man a dark look, and his arm around her shoulder tightened possessively. At this point she was seriously considering taking the damned photo off Facebook. Only her stubborn as hell personality kept her from giving in. Kol like any other boyfriend, could suck it up. She had a past and she figured it was a lot shorter than his list of conquests over the years. She wasn't stupid. She knew he'd lost track of the women by now.

And she wasn't flirting with Marcel. Unlike Katherine who was obviously flirting and teasing Kol. She really wanted to set the doppelganger on fire.

"I guess not," Bonnie agreed with a laugh.

"Onto more mannered subjects then," Marcel agreed.

The two of them talked casually for a while the other vampires talked amongst themselves. She was surprised to learn that Marcel had been raised by the Original family. Kol didn't exactly treat him like family and for that matter, neither did Marcel. Mostly they just chatted casually and Bonnie mentioned that her relatives descended from Salem.

"Salem, huh?" Marcel said. "Now that's a colorful history even by New Orleans standards."

"And totally creepy," Bonnie said with a laugh.

"Witch business usually is," Marcel replied with an easy laugh.

Just as easy as that laugh had come it died away. Bonnie followed Marcel's gaze and saw why. Rebekah had arrived along with Caroline. The two blondes made their way through the crowd and joined them at the table.

"Next time you call!" Rebekah snapped at Elijah. "And leave the trash behind," she added with a glare at Katherine.

"Still acting like a petulant brat, Rebekah?" Katherine drawled. "I would have thought you'd be bored with that act by now, but silly me."  
"Yes, silly you," Rebekah said, eyes narrowing.

Bonnie wondered which of the two was scarier. Rebekah had more of a temper and definitely more powerful, but Katherine was devious and calculating. She just knew if the two of them decided to fight it out, she wanted Rebekah to kick Katherine's ass. She thought as she looked between Katherine and Kol.

"Katherine," Caroline said coldly.

"Well look at you, Caroline," Katherine purred. "Playing with the big boys."

"Hm," Caroline shot her a condescending look.

"Hey Care," Bonnie said, ignoring the obvious mean girl tension.

"Bonnie," Caroline squealed and hugged her.

"See Elijah, Kol found someone tolerable, now why can't you?" Rebekah snapped.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at this. She never would have thought Rebekah found her tolerable. Quite the contrary, she thought the female Original hated her, but apparently not. At least not as much as she hated Katherine, and Bonnie was willing to take that as a compliment.

"Rebekah that is enough," Elijah said in a dangerously quiet voice.

"So what then, dear brother? It is perfectly alright for you and Nik to meddle in my love life as you please, but I cannot return the favor?" Rebekah questioned, voice dripping with acid.

Bonnie glanced at Kol to see his reaction, and as she suspected he was glaring at Elijah.

"You know as well as I, Rebekah it's Niklaus' meddling, not mine you refer to," Elijah answered with a weary look.

"Could have fooled me," Kol murmured, squeezing Bonnie's shoulder in a teasing way.

The more time she spent with the Original family, the faster Bonnie was becoming pleased to be an only child.

"Where is Niklaus?" Elijah asked. "I was under the impression he was in New Orleans."

"He is, somewhere," Marcel said.  
"Buried under a few feet of cement," Kol said happily.

"We buried him last night," Rebekah said, smiling at Kol, but hers was a shade of his smile.

"You could say you just missed him," Caroline offered, her voice shaking a little.

"You got rid of Klaus?" Katherine said, voice coloring with disbelief and pleasure.

"We did," Kol said confidently.

"Well in that case, I say we have cause to celebrate, brother," Marcel said, grinning.

"Drinks are on me," Katherine purred, breaking into a calculated smile.

"I fear I don't know what to say," Elijah murmured.

"Say 'thank you'," Rebekah suggested. "Now we might all know some peace."

"I'll drink to that," Marcel said, waving the waitress over.

The waitress served everyone fresh drinks, and the tension in the group eased visibly. Bonnie had known Klaus was a creep, and largely feared, but she had no idea he was this unpopular. Even those he considered family wanted nothing to do with him. Here she'd spent all that time thinking he was Mystic Falls' problem, and she could have sought help from Kol, and Rebekah to begin with. It made her sad to think of all the bad things that had happened because she hadn't known how to stop Klaus.

The Original vampires, including Caroline fell into conversation with each other. Katherine she noticed, infuriatingly enough was monopolizing Kol's attention. Bonnie toyed with the idea of setting her on fire before dismissing it. That would cause unnecessary tension between Elijah and Kol, she didn't want to do that to Kol.

Bonnie on the other hand, noticed that Marcel was studying her. It reminded her of how Kol used to watch her before they got together, like a cat watches a mouse. Bonnie stared back at him, defiantly, forcing him to speak. When he finally did, he did with an arrogant, lazy smile that was all sex. If she wasn't with Kol, and if Marcel didn't hate witches so much, that smile might shake her up.

"You know, you came on a good night," Marcel told Bonnie, breaking the atmosphere that was building between the two of them with something other than hate.

"How so?" Bonnie asked.

Bonnie studiously kept her eyes on Marcel, she was willing herself not notice Rebekah's furious expression. She didn't need to look to know that the female Original would not be pleased to be ignored by Marcel. Bonnie knew Rebekah was only here tonight because she'd once had something with Marcel. How serious it had been, Bonnie had no idea. If she were to judge by Marcel's reaction to Rebekah though, she would say it had been really serious at the time. She thought maybe she would ask Kol what had happened if she remembered when they got home.

"It's fight night," Marcel said with a charming smile.

"Fight night?" Bonnie said. "Sounds like a vampire thing."

"It is," Marcel said. "My boys love it."

Bonnie noticed he called all his vampires his boys, even the women. She wondered what they thought of that. Though they couldn't mind since every one of them she had seen so far was loyal to Marcel. So loyal that they were willing to die following his orders.

"Sounds intriguing," Kol said joining their conversation. "When does it start?"

"In about ten minutes," Marcel said. "Since you're all my personal guests, follow me," he said.

"Personal guests?" Bonnie said to Kol. "I thought you threatened to kill all of them."

"That's just business, so to speak, Bonnie," Rebekah said.

The group followed Marcel up the stairs that led to a balcony of sorts. It overlooked the main bar area. Marcel looked to the DJ and he turned the music down, with skilled timing. Bonnie took that to mean this was a regular event.

"Welcome to fight night," Marcel said.

He made room for a straggler that joined them. He was a handsome white man, tall and almost gentle in his way. Something about him reminded Bonnie of how Stefan used to be. Back when he first came to Mystic Falls, before he lost control again. In recent years, Stefan really hadn't been any better than Damon if she were being honest.

"Thierry will be our announcer tonight," Marcel said, slapping the newcomer on the back.  
"Thank you Marcel," Thierry said. "The Original family, and their guests have joined us tonight," he said with a dark look. "And I remind you all of Marcel's recent truce with their family, even the witch."

All eyes turned to Bonnie. Feeling self-conscious, she moved closer to Kol. His arm tightened around her, and the look he gave the crowd was fearsome. She doubted anyone would dare defy him. Not to mention, she'd proven herself a force to be reckoned with herself. If somewhat less psychotic.

"Step on up," Marcel said. He waved to the DJ.

The music blared up again and two women stepped forward. The other vampires formed a circle around them. Bonnie could feel the adrenaline and the blood lust in the air, it made a shiver run down her spine, and adrenaline course through her blood. Kol leaned forward eagerly, watching.

The women fought. Doing martial art tricks at human speeds and speeds too fast for Bonnie to register. They were a fast blur. One moment the one would be in a headlock, the next they would be on opposite ends of the make-shift ring, ready to spring back into action. The music blared at loud levels, and the crowd cheered, setting an adrenaline filled atmosphere. Bonnie could feel the violence crackle in the air.

Kol especially watched with interest, leaning against the balcony railing with Rebekah. They watched intently. Katherine was no less interested, but she preferred to hang back. The only hint that she found it fascinating the slight smirk of her lips and the way her eyes followed them. Elijah was watching with polite indifference. Marcel and Thierry were discussing the outcome in low voices. The only one that appeared outright bored was Caroline. Bonnie on the other hand, stood next to Kol, and tried to keep up with what they were doing.

She didn't know much about fighting, but these two seemed to use a mix of martial arts and street fighting techniques. Her own magic flared up in response to the violence in the air. The atmosphere drawing out her inner witch, making her intrigued. She could feel her heart beat faster and wondered how long either of the women would last against a witch or an Original.

"The match is over at first blood," Thierry told her, she glanced up and noticed he was watching her instead of the fight.

"Makes sense," Bonnie said. "Do you guys do this a lot?"

"Once or twice a month, depending on who's in town," Thierry said.

One woman landed on her back, and the other snapped her neck.

"We also end it at the first sign of unconsciousness," Marcel said. "Special cases."

"The winner is Adrianna!" Thierry called out.

The vampires howled and whistled. They stomped their feet and some booed. Bonnie glanced at Kol and saw he was grinning. He caught her looking and winked at her. She wasn't surprised this was his idea of a good time.

"Next contestants: Adrianna versus Joshua," Thierry said. "Joshua is a newcomer - place your bets!"

A young dark haired boy stepped into the ring. He grinned and bowed. Bonnie was surprised. He didn't look like a fighter.

"Is this volunteers only?" she asked Marcel, who nodded.

"Joshua is tougher than he looks," Marcel told her.

"Yeah, it's just -" Bonnie reached out to touch his aura. "He's a newly turned."

"Young and arrogant," Kol said. "It happens with baby vampires. He'll wind up tucking tail and running."

"Most likely," Marcel agreed, flashing a smile. "But then again; maybe not. He used to box."

"Huh," Bonnie said, taking a closer look at his stance. It spoke of confidence that much was for sure.

"FIGHT!" Thierry called out and Adrianna flashed at Josh.

"This should be interesting," Kol said, returning his attention to the fight.

Adrianna kicked at Josh, and he side-stepped it, moving nimbly. The woman cried out in rage and moved forward, Josh caught her arm and punched her in the face. It was a fast, sharp right hook and Bonnie's eyes just barely registered the movement. That made Adrianna so angry she kicked him in the groin and followed that up with a head-butt. Josh stumbled backward and she tackled him. Seconds later, Josh too was unconscious.

"THE WINNER IS ADRIANNA!" Thierry called out.

This time the cheers and feet stomping was unanimous.

Kol came to stand behind her, circling his arms around her, resting his hands against the railing. Bonnie stood between his body and the balcony railing, wondering if he even realized what he was doing. She could tell he was turned on by the fighting, and the bloodlust in the air. She should have been worried about that darkness. Instead, Kol's closeness to her, turned her on and made her magic flare up even more than the violence had.

Bonnie watched the next two fights with rapt attention. She could feel Kol's body behind her and he was as interested as she was. Finally, Adrianna came out the winner.

"I told you, it's fun, huh?" Marcel said, slapping Kol on the back.

"That you did," Kol agreed, grinning at the other man.

Bonnie smiled at Marcel before hooking her arm through Caroline's. The two of them and Rebekah made their way to the bar together.

XXX

Bonnie was dancing with Kol. He was swinging her around, more or less ignoring the modern beat of the music. She had her head thrown back laughing when she saw Stefan was there. He walked into the bar and he grinned when he saw her with Kol. As close to grinning as Stefan ever came. He walked over, and Kol growled. In a flash he had Stefan on the floor on his back. Bonnie rushed over, only Marcel made it there first.

"What are you doing, man?" Marcel asked.

Bonnie caught up and stopped, coming to stand next to Marcel.

"He tried to kill me," Bonnie explained.

"I heard this was a vampire friendly bar, thought I'd grab a drink," Stefan said.

"And now I'm going to kill him, slowly."

"Kol, please," Bonnie said.

"I suppose I could start with torture," Kol said to her.

"Are you going to allow this?" Thierry said to Marcel, he'd sidled up silently.

"I think I've made it pretty clear that anyone that harms the witch answers to Kol," Marcel said, but he did not look happy about it.

"Don't kill him," Bonnie said.

"Even the witch doesn't want him dead," Thierry muttered.

"How about this Bonnie?" Kol said. "I won't kill him tonight, but I will tear out his spleen. Did you know you can live without a spleen?"

"No, and I didn't need to know it either," she murmured angrily.

"Well look at this," an accented voice said.

Bonnie turned to the doorway and saw Klaus standing there. She gasped.

"Kol!"

Kol looked up and growled. In a flash, he had released Stefan and was by Bonnie's side. Everyone backed up as Klaus took his first few steps into the room.

 **Thank you to those that are still with this fic!** **I hope this chapter was enjoyable and that Bonnie is starting to get jealous fulfils your wishes. Don't worry though, she and Katherine aren't done yet! Leave me a review and let me know what you think of the Kennett, Bonnie's jealousy and of course Klaus's return. I think I'll be updating some of my other Kennett fics before the next chapter of this fic comes out as well as probably my new fic The Pact.**

 **Izzy**


	33. Chapter 33

**Super sorry about the wait, but I needed a break from this fic to get my motivation back. No beta as usual, all the mistakes are mine and I'm sorry.**

 **CHAPTER 33**

Bonnie gasped when Klaus strode into the bar as if it was still his place. Elijah was up in a flash, as well as Rebekah, who's jaw had dropped open.

"Nik," she breathed.

Caroline seemed cemented into place, ironically enough. As did Stefan.

Bonnie's hands tightened into fists, and she felt her magic flare up, she was ready for a fight. So was Kol, but he was determined for Bonnie to stay out of it. She could tell by how he pushed her body behind him so that he covered her entire frame. That didn't sit well with Bonnie and they would totally be arguing about this later. Right now, she felt like Klaus took president over Kol acting like she was some kind of damsel in distress. Even without expression she was not helpless, and did not want to be treated as such. Bonnie was the one that always saved everyone else, not the one that got saved.

"Miss me?" Klaus asked, smirking and looking at Caroline with a look that could only belong to a puppy. Bonnie goggled at his reaction.

Wasn't he furious? They'd stuck him in the ground, in a cement grave to be precise. Knowing Klaus, he should be snapping necks right about now, not making puppy eyes at Caroline. Then again, he'd always been obsessed with her.

"How did you get out?" Caroline said, staring at him in utter shock.

"Rest assured it was not pleasant, but I managed. Much the same as Ripper here, made his great escape I imagine," Klaus replied in a tone that was almost friendly.

Bonnie didn't buy it. Whenever he was all charming and stuff, people got killed.

"Hello Klaus," Stefan said, stepping forward.

Kol shot him a dirty look, probably still thinking about tearing out his spleen.

 _Did you know you can live without your spleen?_ Kol had asked her, looking almost like he was having fun. Something she knew he was having, and she really didn't want to know the story behind how Kol had acquired that particular bit of information.

"No longer suicidal then, Ripper?" Klaus said to him.

 _Suicidal?_ Bonnie thought, but she didn't dare give voice to her thoughts.

"What do you want Klaus?" Rebekah huffed, clearly bored with the conversation.

Bonnie admired her courage, even as she felt a stab of fear for Rebekah's safety. Klaus had proven already, he had no compunction in regards to sticking his sister in a box to rot. Or any of his siblings for that matter.

"To get an apology, why of course," Klaus replied smirking.

All the other vampires in the building looked to Marcel, awaiting orders. He gestured with his hand subtly. It was a signal to remain calm and to hang back.

"You don't deserve an apology," Caroline hissed, stepping forward bravely.

Bonnie inched closer, wanting to pull her friend back. As if reading her mind, Kol's hand shot out and arrested her wrist. He stared into her eyes, and she was fury there mingled with fear. He was afraid she would get hurt. He shook his head and clutched her wrist harder. Bonnie saw the fear in his eyes, and that was what made her stop in her tracks. Instead, she moved closer to him, touching his arm.

"I won't," she whispered.

Kol breathed a sigh of relief. He released her wrist. His hand moved down to hers, fingers intertwining. Her other hand rested on his arm, and she stayed close by.

Bonnie didn't know exactly when Kol's pain had started to be her pain, but she didn't want to see that look in his eyes. She didn't want to do anything that could cause him pain, apparently that something also included him losing her. She couldn't do that to him.

After her Grams died, Bonnie believed there wasn't really anyone around that her death would cause true pain. Even her dad would get along without her in time. Now, after all this time, there was someone that would lose his mind if she died. She had just never thought that someone would be Kol Mikaelson. Just as she had never thought she would be unable to cause him pain.

"That's quite hurtful, Caroline," Klaus said. "And here I thought your betrayal was bad enough. Yet you don't even have the decency to show a shred of remorse. I expected as much of my siblings, but not of you."

"Ah, yes, your dear siblings," Kol mocked. "Is that why you cart us around in boxes for centuries at a time?"

"Kill our lovers or compel their memories of us away?" Rebekah added, stepping forward.

"Threaten them and hunt them for centuries?" Elijah said, stepping up beside Rebekah. He too was keeping Katherine behind him, Bonnie noticed. "Is that to show us how much you care, Niklaus?"

Elijah must really love Katherine, with how he was protecting her, and the idea of someone actually loving Katherine was pretty gross in Bonnie's mind. Then again, there were probably those that would think the same of her relationship to Kol. So really who was she to judge? Bonnie was sure she had lost her moral high ground; she just didn't know exactly when it had happened.

"I did it for us!" Klaus hissed. "So we could be a family again!"

"No, Nik," Rebekah said. "You did it for you."

"We've tried to be your family," Elijah said. "Yet you refuse to behave as such."

"And we are tired of your games," Kol added.

Bonnie squeezed his hand for moral support. She knew this family drama was hard on him, and she wanted him to know she was there.

"My games?" Klaus laughed bitterly. "That's rich coming from you, Kol you've betrayed me more times than the rest combined."

"Perhaps, but let's face it; you had it coming. We are your siblings not your servants. You do not control us," Kol said with an evil smirk.

"And as bad as Kol has been at times," Rebekah said shooting him a small smile. "You are the one that murdered our mother."

"So I think it is high time you leave us be, as much as it pains me to say it, brother," Elijah said.

"LEAVE ME ALONE AND I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!" Klaus roared.

"Then you become our father," Kol said. "You turned him against us as well. Or had you forgotten?"

"Killed him too," Bonnie muttered, having been witness to that particular scene. It had been horrifying.

Hearing her speak, Kol pushed her behind him again.

"Ah, yes, Bonnie was there for that," Klaus told the others. "Have you all forgotten how he hunted us?"

Klaus paused, looking from Kol to the others. At first, Bonnie didn't know what he was looking for, but then she realized it. He was looking for support. He felt alone in everything, even in this. She was relieved to see, Klaus got nothing but hostile looks in return.

"Why should you all get to be happy when I am left with nothing?" Klaus demanded, once he grew tired of waiting for an answer. "WHY?"

The vampires that did not belong to the Original family were shrinking back with the exception of Katherine. She looked to be enjoying watching Klaus fall to pieces. Knowing what Klaus had done to her, Bonnie could hardly blame her.

"Because you've destroyed every single shred of happiness we've had for over a thousand years, just as you've destroyed your own," Rebekah said.

"And if that isn't good enough, I'll drive the white oak stake through your heart," Kol added the extra incentive with a smirk.

"I'll hold you down personally," Elijah threatened.

"As will I," Rebekah said.

"So that's it then, after a millennia together my own family turns its back on me?" Klaus demanded. "Am I forever to be an outcast, shunned by my own blood?"

"You did it to yourself, Nik," Rebekah said, harshly.

"We wanted to be a family, you are the one that did not allow us to be," Elijah told him, using that steely glare of his to intimidate his brother.

"Feel free to wreak havoc elsewhere, but you will leave us be," Kol threatened. "Or you'll join our family on the Other Side."

"Yes, you can even keep Caroline as your plaything," Rebekah sniffed. "Consider it a peace offering."

"Hey!" Caroline snapped, not without a certain amount of betrayal in her voice.

Bonnie felt her jaw drop. Rebekah wasn't one to do something like that. Then it occurred to her, Rebekah was always being betrayed by the girls she considered friends. This had to be her way of preventing it. Yet she felt completely floored at the turn of events.

"Marcel and his men are not to be harmed, Nik," Rebekah said. "They had nothing do with what we did."

"Leave Caroline, and we're fine," Klaus said, abruptly.

"NO!" Bonnie shouted.

"And you," Klaus said turning to her. Once again his attention returned to her. "There you are, hiding behind the very brother you were supposed to help me put down."

"Things change, Klaus," Bonnie said coldly. She tried to step out from behind, Kol, but his grip had shifted to be iron-strong and she was stuck.

"You don't touch her, Nik," Kol growled. "No one does."

"Yes, I was there for your dramatic display the other night, brother," Klaus smirked and rolled his eyes.

"If you as much as look at her the wrong way, Niklaus, I'll drive the white oak stake right through your heart, I swear it," Kol said, seething with quiet rage.

"One day I'll have my revenge on all of you," Klaus threatened.

"But not today," Elijah said.

"Goodbye, Nik," Rebekah said.

"One more thing," Kol said.

Bonnie would have stopped him, but it all happened too fast for her to comprehend. Kol dropped her arm, and flashed forward. He stuck his hand in Stefan's chest, tearing his heart out. It happened in the blink of an eye. The next thing Bonnie knew, she was looking at Kol, who was holding Stefan's heart in his hand.

"No," she whispered, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Come on then," Kol said, flashing to stand by her side.

"You killed him," she whispered, unable to process it.

Stefan had been her friend for years, and Kol had killed him. It was just so wrong. Yet she should have known he would, Stefan had tried to murder her. Kol wasn't about to let anyone live that attempted to kill her. She wanted to hate him for it, but she couldn't. Couldn't even be angry with him as horror washed over her.

"I'll see you in hell, Nik," Kol said cheerily as they passed his brother.

He was forcing Bonnie along with him. She was only grateful he wasn't touching her with the hand that still had Stefan's blood on it.

"It's been fun – no, actually it hasn't," Katherine purred.

The Original family and Katherine started to walk out. Kol had to drag Bonnie along because she kept trying to stay, but he wouldn't let her. She thought about giving him an aneurism, but couldn't bring herself to hurt him. Besides, it wouldn't stop him. He would get Elijah or Rebekah to help him, and in the end she would be over-powered and dragged out against her will. Kicking and screaming by a group of Original vampires.

"BONNIE!" Caroline cried out when she was almost at the door. She'd tried to follow, but Klaus had flashed into her path.

"Caroline!" Bonnie practically screamed. "Kol, let me go!"

"Get out of here, Bonnie!" Caroline shouted, realizing Klaus was not willing to let her walk away. "KOL, GET HER OUT OF HERE!"

"Caroline!" Bonnie shouted, turning around in the door, trying to go back.

"NO!" Kol snapped, yanking her roughly to him. He leaned down so that he was staring into her eyes, so close their lips were almost touching. Yet he didn't want to kiss her, he was furious. Bonnie had never seen him this angry before, it was almost frightening. "You are not staying here to die!" he said harshly.

Bonnie froze. Something about the gruffness in Kol's voice made her snap out of it. What was she doing almost dying for Caroline? Why was she always doing this to herself? Jumping into the fray, so willing – eagereven to die? Why did it take Kol's concern for her to see that her life had value? Those were questions Bonnie didn't want to think about, especially not as she let Kol drag her out of the bar.

"And here I thought for a second there you were about to play the hero," Katherine purred, appraising Bonnie with her eyes.

"Shut up!" Bonnie snapped.

"Ooh, witty comeback. Very good," Katherine patronized.

Kol growled, still holding onto Bonnie like she might try to make a run for it, as they walked down the streets of New Orleans.

"Leave the girl be, Katerina," Elijah said, his voice was soft, but his expression was tense and drawn.

Katherine reached out to touch his shoulder as they walked side by side. Going back to ignoring Bonnie, who breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't suppose he'll kill Marcel?" Rebekah asked.

"I doubt it," Kol snorted. "He'll probably kill some of his men though, but that's nothing I haven't done myself."

"Or me for that matter," Rebekah said, exchanging amused looks with Kol.

"What about Caroline? And what about what you did to Stefan?" Bonnie demanded.

"Blondie might live if she's smart about," Kol said shrugging. "But what are you so concerned about the Ripper for? He tried to murder you just the other day, darling."

"Kol! I asked you not to kill Stefan!" Bonnie exclaimed, stomping her foot angrily.

"That's really not the best way to get Kol to agree something," Katherine purred, sparing a wink for Bonnie.

Bonnie glowered in return. She was not Katherine and she refused to manipulate Kol just to get him to agree to something. Her earlier tactics to end the argument aside. That wasn't manipulation it was a distraction, she just didn't want to argue, and he'd turned the tables on her pretty effectively. At least that's what she told herself.

"And I told you, I don't care," Kol said, overlooking Katherine's statement.

"Fine," Bonnie huffed.

She decided to drop the subject only because it was pointless, Stefan was dead anyway.

An image of Caroline's face when she left the bar flashed through her mind. Her stomach twisted into knots at the thought of Caroline with that psycho, Klaus. She clung to Kol's belief that Caroline would be alright if she played it smart.

Bonnie should never have left her! She realized, and turned around to go back when Kol grabbed her elbow roughly and pulled her level with him.

"You are not going back, Bonnie," he growled. "And this is the last time I say it!"

"I can if you let go," Bonnie said jutting her chin out defiantly.

"Bekah," Kol said quietly.

Next thing Bonnie knew Rebekah had her other arm, and they were dragging her off. Kicking and screaming, not that it made much of a difference against two Original vampires.

"Honestly, Bonnie there is no need to force us to resort to uncivilized tactics," Elijah scolded.

"People are dying," Bonnie protested.

"And for once you don't need to be one them. I would be grateful personally, but here you are desperate to play the hero and get yourself killed. Were you dropped on your head as a child?" Rebekah asked, rolling her eyes.

"No, I just have a heart," Bonnie snapped.

"Sorry, Bon, but killing off our lovers is Nik's specialty, and I think Kol might burn down the whole damned world if something happens to you, so you're not going anywhere," Rebekah drawled.

"First Klaus, then the world," Kol corrected.

Bonnie shivered at the darkness in his gaze. He meant what he said.

"Not the point," Rebekah told him with a wicked smile.

XXX

Caroline stared anxiously at Klaus. He was watching her with a predatory smirk she knew all too well. He was going to kill her. She'd seen him look at other victims like that before. It never ended well.

"Cement grave?" Marcel asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Can you believe it?" Klaus said, rolling his eyes. "As if something like that could actually hold me. Kol had a couple of compelled minions keeping watch, I ate them."

"Impressive," Marcel nodded. "For the record, my boys and I, we had nothing to do with that. We've got a rule against killing vampires here in New Orleans. It's you Originals and your witches that seem unable to follow the law."

"So I've heard," Klaus replied. "I've no quarrel with you."

"Good, then how about I buy us a drink?" Marcel suggested.

"Fantastic," Klaus smirked. "Then Caroline can tell me precisely why she decided to betray me," he said, staring at her darkly.

Caroline swallowed, she knew she was in trouble. She should never have sided with the others against Klaus, or suggested they get rid of him. Regret permeated her body, rooting her to the spot.

Like earlier that evening they all sat down at Marcel's table. Caroline was wedged in between Klaus and the wall. On the other side of the table was Marcel. She had no illusions about Marcel letting her escape. His first priority was himself and his boys. Besides, where would she run to? Klaus would only do to her what he did to Katherine, killing all her loved ones. If she stayed her mom might be safe, if she ran, she was the first person Klaus would kill.

"Now Caroline, why exactly did you help put me in a cement grave?"

"Because you kidnapped me?" Caroline spat.

"Is that so?" Klaus asked, raising eyebrows. "I guess you'll have to be punished."

Her mind immediately flashed back to the last time Klaus had punished her. That had certainly not ended well.

"Or you could let me go? Since I obviously hate your guts."

"I think not," Klaus said, smirking.

Caroline's stomach sunk. Whatever he had in mind for her, she was not going to like.

"Are you going to be staying long?" Marcel asked. "Because while you are in town, my place is your place."

"But it is yours?" Klaus countered.

"You know it," Marcel replied evenly.

"Don't fret. We will be leaving later today."

"Where?" Caroline asked.

"I don't believe you've earned the answer to that question, love," Klaus told her turning on his charm. "Now be a good girl and stay silent before I lose my temper."

Caroline's jaw dropped. Klaus had never spoken to her like that before.

XXX

Bonnie, the Mikaelson siblings and Katherine all went to their new apartment. Not just to discuss what had happened or even to seek comfort from each other's presence, but also to continue the family reunion that Klaus had interrupted. Bonnie was the only one who did not want to go. She was torn between the desire to go back there and tear into Klaus - not something she could do now that her expression magic was gone, but the temptation lingered, as did the desire to lie down, and cry.

Rebekah and Kol half-carried, half-dragged a reluctant Bonnie the whole way to the apartment. Now that they were there, they ungraciously flung her on the couch.

"Stay," Kol ordered, giving her a warning look.

Bonnie crossed her arms and glared at Kol for talking down to her, but otherwise didn't say anything. She'd already figured out she wasn't getting past them. At least not without using all of her magic, which would leave her with nothing to fight Klaus with so that was just plain useless. She decided to try another tactic.

"You know, Kol you have the stake, you could have negotiated the rest of them out of there," Bonnie snapped.

Kol looked at her and exchanged bemused glances with Rebekah in particular, but also the other vampires.

"Aren't you just adorable?" Katherine purred. "What a good little martyr."

"She doesn't get that from Sheila," Elijah mused, exchanging looks with his girlfriend.

Bonnie looked at him sharply. Elijah knew her grandmother?

"Do you want to tell her, Kol or should I?" Rebekah asked, giving Bonnie a look that was not entirely unsympathetic. It almost bordered on kindness. She did not trust that look.

"See, the thing is, darling," Kol said as he found tumblers for everyone. "We don't care what happens to the others."

"That's not to say we are entirely deaf to their plight," Rebekah amended. "However, we find we just don't care who Klaus is harassing or harming so long as it isn't us. If a few vampires have to die appease him…Well, then…"

"That's just the price we pay," Kol said. "If you'd spent as much time as we have with our brother, you would understand."

"Maybe, but Caroline is my friend –"

"The blonde one…well maybe she is your friend, but what does that matter?" Kol asked. "Klaus is never going to let her go. I'm pretty sure Caroline has accepted that, I suggest you do the same, darling."

"I refuse to believe Caroline is going to spend the rest of eternity under Klaus' thumb," Bonnie pressed on stubbornly.

"Sweetie," Katherine said with a sigh.

"Oh," Bonnie said meeting her gaze. "She's screwed, isn't she?"

Katherine had just barely escaped Klaus's clutches and she was a lot more conniving than Caroline. Not to say that Caroline wasn't clever and capable, but Katherine had to be one of the most devious people to ever live. If she had barely survived Klaus, Caroline stood even less of a chance of escaping.

"Pretty royally I'd say," Rebekah chimed in.

"There has to be a way to stop Klaus," Bonnie said, still insistent.

"Short of killing him, I doubt it," Katherine said with an uncharacteristic snort. "I mean if he managed to somehow crawl out of a cement grave with a snapped neck."

"We could kill him," Kol suggested, thinking it over. He sat down next to Bonnie with a glass in his hand, the other one he offered to her, which she took. "But that would kill your friend. All those Mystic Falls vampires are from Klaus's bloodline, right?" he said to Bonnie.

"Yeah, they are," Bonnie murmured.

"Including myself, so as much as I'd like to murder Klaus, it's out of the question," Katherine said with her usual charm.

"I guess that settles that," Kol said, glancing briefly at Katherine.

Feeling overwhelmed and frustrated, Bonnie sighed. Not knowing what else to do, she downed the scotch in one go.

"My sentiments precisely," Elijah said to her.

Bonnie slammed the tumbler on the table, and rubbed her temples.

"Look, I just can't resign myself to the fact that Klaus can traipse around the globe doing whatever the hell he wants. Meanwhile the oldest vampires in the world, plus the sneakiest person I have ever met, and a witch can't find a way to stop him," Bonnie said, still rubbing her temples.

Kol lightly brushed her hands aside, and rubbed her temples for her. She relaxed into his touch, and closed her eyes. There was something incredibly soothing about Kol's hands that could calm her even when she was close to losing her mind. A frightening thought, she didn't know she was that trusting of him.

"Darling, we've all wanted to put Klaus down at one point or another, yet he still perseveres," Kol said softly.

"It's part of what makes him so infuriating actually," Rebekah commented. "Nik always wins and there doesn't seem to be anything anyone can do about it."

"I'll drink to that," Katherine said, emptying her own glass.

Bonnie looked at Katherine, really looked at her for the first time. She thought she saw a glimpse of something beneath the hard, and glamorous exterior. Something of a young girl, and she realized, Katherine might be evil, but she hadn't been always. On some level, she was probably still just a sixteen-year-old girl, who was afraid of dying.

"What we are trying to say, Bonnie is that we can kill Niklaus. Between all of us, it should be fairly easy," Elijah said, still watching her with that calmness that made him the more reasonable of the Mikaelsons. "But you should know, I will not allow it, not while Katerina is of his bloodline."

"I can't fight all of you and Klaus," Bonnie answered truthfully.

"Then sit back and save yourself, like the rest of us," Rebekah said.

Bonnie took a deep steadying breath at that idea. She wasn't used to doing nothing. She was always the one to save the day, and now it seemed her only options were to leave Klaus alone or help kill him and every vampire created from his line, including Caroline and Tyler. That wasn't much of a choice.

She looked up because she felt Elijah's eyes on her. He was still studying her closely. His gaze slid from her face down her body, to follow the curve of her legs that were crossed. Ending at the shiny black pumps she was wearing with her dress, also a gift from Kol. She thought she saw a spark of something in his eyes. A something she wouldn't have expected to find there. It made her again think that this dress looked like something Katherine would wear, which brought her back to thoughts of what Kol wanted in a woman.

Deciding thinking about that would only make her more insecure than she already was, she leaned back against Kol, and closed her eyes. Letting him encircle her in his arms, and kiss her neck softly.

Rebekah got up, and went to connect her cellphone to the stereo.

"Well this is sufficiently depressing. I'm putting on some music," she announced. "Any requests?"

"Something old," Katherine purred.

"Something modern it is," Rebekah replied with a cheeky smile. "Kol, did I tell you? I adore the new place."

"Thank you," Kol said.

Nicki Minaj started playing.

"Really?" Katherine complained, rolling her eyes.

"Since Kol and Bonnie just moved in, and Nik is preoccupied with terrorizing a small town cheerleader, I think a bit of a celebration is in order," Rebekah replied. "You know, like the one Klaus interrupted."

"A housewarming party, excellent idea," Elijah agreed.

"But I'm hungry," Katherine complained.

"I'm out of blood bags unfortunately," Kol said.

That made all the vampires look between him, and Bonnie. She flushed, realizing that they knew that meant he drank from her. She knew it was like vampire sex or something. Was it still if she was human? Kol had said it wasn't just feeding. Judging by the looks the others sent her, it was probably like vampire sex.

"Ugh, just as well," Rebekah joined in. "How about something straight from the vein?"

"Let's go meet the neighbors," Katherine agreed.

Bonnie sat up, pulling away from Kol. She hadn't really been listening to the conversation. She heard what they were saying, and interpreted the looks they sent her, but she hadn't really understood what it meant. They were going to go hunting or invite people over for a vampire blood fest. That was disturbing enough, but she didn't want it in their new apartment. She liked this place.

"You can't eat the neighbors," Bonnie said, in an angry growl.

"Relax, Bon Bon," Katherine said. "We promise not to kill them."  
"Don't call me Bon Bon," Bonnie said angrily. "And I don't care. You can't invite the neighbors over to eat them."

"Oh, but we can," Rebekah said. "Right Kol?"

"Don't stain the carpet," Kol said.

"Kol!" Bonnie said, turning to look at him horrified.

"No one needs to die for us to have a snack," Kol said, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I assure you, Bonnie no real harm will come to them," Elijah added.

"I don't like it," she muttered, shaking her head. "Not in –" she broke off. There was no point in saying it, after all, Kol lived here too. "Never mind."

Bonnie went to the bathroom. She ran the tap and splashed some water on her face. She still didn't know what to do. She could always leave. They were vampires this is what they did, but she didn't like it. She thought about going home. Maybe she should just go in the morning, sort her thoughts out and decide if she could keep doing this thing with Kol. It was great when she didn't remember he was a vampire. The problems began when she did.

When she returned back to the living room, it was filled with young people. Bonnie didn't believe all their neighbors could be that young, this was after all an expensive area, but Katherine and Rebekah must have picked out the youngest ones. All in all, there weren't that many, maybe ten at the most. Yet they must have all been compelled because Katherine and Elijah were drinking from each their wrist of one young man.

Kol was on the couch, drinking scotch still. But she noticed how he watched Katherine and Elijah feeding with interest. She took that to mean he wanted blood. She sat down next to him, touching his cheek. Kol leaned into her hand, and kissed her palm.

"I don't like this," she whispered.

"C'mere, darling," Kol coaxed, she recognized that tone of voice immediately.

Bonnie stood, and tried to pull him to her. She tugged on his hand softly, wanting him to come with her. She loved it when Kol bit her, but it felt too intimate to do in a room full of people. Bonnie had never been a fan of public displays of affection.

"Let's go somewhere private," she said, knowing what Kol was thinking.

"Let's not," Kol answered.

With one hand, he helped her onto his lap so that she was straddling him.

"We're in public, sort of," Bonnie said, chewing on her bottom lip.

"It's alright, darling. Vampires don't care, and the humans will forget," Kol murmured, pushing her hair off the side of her neck.

"Don't care? At all?" she asked, not sure she believed it.

"We aren't shy," he cracked a smile.

"Go on then, love, we really don't," Rebekah said, leaning down to whisper in her ear as she passed. "And you do smell delicious."

Her words made Bonnie blush.

"Bekah," Kol chastised.

"I'm not food," Bonnie stated, angrily.

"No, you're not," Kol agreed, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Good," Bonnie said and she blushed even deeper. She wasn't sure what that meant about she and Kol did, but at least she wasn't food.

Kol looked over her shoulder, and she followed his gaze, Rebekah was watching them as she bit into a man's neck. She winked at Bonnie.

"Ignore her," Kol said, kissing her again. "She's only teasing you because you are a human. Bekah likes do to that," he tossed his sister a rueful smile.

"Of course," she muttered, annoyed with the female Original.

Kol's lips brushed her main artery, and her heart skipped a beat. She still wished they had gone somewhere private, but Kol said no one cared, and he wouldn't lie to her. He bit her softly with his vampire fangs first, just a teasing bite, not enough to break the skin. Bonnie gasped. Then he bit into her for real.

Bonnie felt the first pangs of pain, which subsided into bliss. It was euphoric. It was like pleasure from sex, but different. She could feel Kol's essence wrapping around her, and she felt her magic spark up around her in response. She closed her eyes, and arched her neck.

Little pangs of arousal shot through her, when she felt Kol's hands cup her bum. He pulled her further onto his lap, and she rocked against his hardness. Completely forgetting that there were others around.

All too soon, Kol stopped. The haze in her mind cleared, and Bonnie realized why he'd stopped. Katherine had her head on Bonnie's shoulder, and was inhaling. Startled, she jerked away.

"Can I join?" Katherine purred.

"What do you say, darling?" Kol said, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"No!" Bonnie snapped.

"You heard her," Kol said, but he made a pouty face at Bonnie.

"C'mon, Kol, share. Witches are my favorite," Katherine said.

"She said; no," Kol answered carelessly.

"I will light you on fire," Bonnie threatened.

"Doubtful, you've lost a lot of blood," Katherine said, fingers tracing her pulse line.

Bonnie closed her eyes and concentrated. Katherine's surprised scream told her she had succeeded in setting the vampire on fire.

"Bitch!" Katherine hissed.

"Katerina, leave the girl be," Elijah ordered, waving for her to join him.

Bonnie stopped the spell, and the flames disappeared.

"I'd listen to Elijah were I you, Katherine," Kol said, running his hand lazily down Bonnie's back. He didn't even look at Katherine; he was too busy giving Bonnie that heated look he always gave her when she was being mean. The one that said he liked it, a lot.

Bonnie waited until she was sure Katherine had backed off before leaning in to rest her head against his shoulder. She didn't look it, but she was upset with him.

Kol bit into his wrist, and offered it to her. Bonnie took it in her hand, and leaned down lick his wrist. She heard Kol moan softly in content. His free hand, settling more firmly on her bum. Once she felt her neck heal, she stopped.

She rested her head on Kol's chest, snuggling against his side. She watched Rebekah drinking from the woman, a look of disgust on her face. As she tried to decide what to do. This whole thing was making her want to go home.

"Honestly, Bonnie," Rebekah said, giving her a strange look. "Why are you so upset? Kol still kills. He did the other night. Is it because you're seeing it first hand? Is that what's bothering you, love?"

"What did you say?" Bonnie said in a stunned whisper.

"Bekah," Kol said quietly, he sounded exasperated.

"You didn't know," Rebekah whispered, looking horrified. "Kol, I'm so sorry –"

Bonnie cut her off.

"Is it true?" she asked, turning to Kol.

Kol looked tense, but he nodded once quickly. Bonnie froze, staring at him, trying to sort through what she was feeling. She was speechless, there was nothing to say. Words seemed insufficient. He'd promised her he wasn't going to kill anyone, and he had. Then he'd lied to her about it.

"I'm going to go clean up," she said, getting up to go.

"Alright, darling," Kol said softly. "Hurry back. We'll talk later."

Kol gently, almost lovingly tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Bonnie just nodded. She hurried towards the bedroom. She was wiping away the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. Kol had really hurt her tonight. So much so that she was beginning to question her entire relationship with him.

On her way through the hallway she saw that the door stood open and that Marcel's friend, Thierry stood in the entranceway.

"Thierry?" she said, drying her eyes. "What happened? Is everyone alright?"

"You alright?" he said, concern creasing his brow.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It doesn't matter," Bonnie said. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard Kol has taken up residence here, and I need to speak to Katherine Pierce," Thierry told her, looking strained.

"Katherine?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah, it's important. It's about Klaus. As usual no one knows where to find her."

"Oh God, what happened after we left?"

"Nothing much. Klaus just put on a big show. Your friends are still alive," he said. "But Klaus is never one to stay amiable for long according to Marcel."  
"He's not," she agreed. "You can come in," she said. "Katherine's in the living room."

"Thanks," Thierry said, stepping into the doorway. "Are you crying because of?" he pointed to her neck. "I can heal it."

"No, thanks it's already healed," Bonnie said shaking her head. "You don't need to be nice to me. I've killed a lot of your friends."

"I like witches," he shrugged. "I'm not crazy about all the dead friends, but I understand why you did what you did. My girlfriend, Katie she's grateful to you."

"She's a witch?"

"Yeah, she lives in the Quarter. She used to frequent _the Coven_ , but not so much since we took up," Thierry grinned shrugged and ran his hands through his hair.

"Understandable," Bonnie said. "Living room's that way," she said, pointing and smiling.

Wanting to get away, Bonnie disappeared into the bedroom. She sat down in the big comfy armchair, and cried for real now. She couldn't believe he had been willing to share her with Katherine. That wasn't like him, and it made her feel expendable. He'd been so different, so awful tonight compared to how he normally was with her. All day he had been bossy and controlling, and now he was willing to share her. That wasn't how she thought he was. It didn't make her feel good, and it made her want to go home.

Yet it wasn't the worst of it. Bonnie wished it had been. Now that she knew he was killing people behind her back, she realized she was going to go home for real. No more arguments or maybe about it. She was done.

Bonnie was still sitting in the chair crying softly when she heard someone come in. The quiet, but heavy tread let her know it was Kol. She didn't know when she had begun to recognize the sound of Kol's footsteps, and it disturbed her. The transition from not having Kol in her life to having him there had happened so quickly, and seamlessly over the past few weeks, it bothered her. When had it happened? How had she let it happen?

"Bonnie?" Kol said, quietly stepping into the room. "There you are baby, I got worried when you didn't come back. I saw you let Thierry in."

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there. It must have been a while though if Kol came looking for her.

"Go away," she murmured, wiping her eyes.

Seeming to register for the first time the state she was in, Kol's brow creased with concern, and he was by her side in a flash.

"What's the matter, Bonnie baby?" Kol said gently.

He touched her cheek, and tried to make her look at him, but she turned away, moving to look out the opposite side of the chair. Away from him.

"Please just go away, Kol," Bonnie whispered.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," he still sounded gentle.

Kol sat down on the chair. He moved her so lightly and easily, as if she weighed nothing at all. It was annoying. Next thing, Bonnie knew, she was curled up on his lap, head resting against his chest, and his chin on top of her head, as his hand stroked her back, the other touching her hand, holding it against his chest.

Sitting like this, curled up against him made her feel small and safe. Kol was just so big, much larger than her, it was like he engulfed her. He didn't say anything, he just held her, making shushing sounds when a sob escaped her, and stroking her back soothingly. Instinctively Bonnie curled into him more, even if she was angry with him.

After a long while Bonnie felt calm enough to gather her thoughts. She made up her mind what she wanted to do.

"I want to go home, Kol," she said quietly.

"As you wish," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"I want to go first thing in the morning."

"I'll book you a flight," he offered.

"No," she snapped, then realized the tone she'd used. "I mean, no thanks that's not necessary. I drove out and I'll need my car."

"Alright," Kol said, holding her close. "I understand that you're homesick, Bonnie. You could have just told me you want to go home. I won't force you to stay, or do anything you don't want to."

"That's not why I'm crying," Bonnie said quietly. She looked up at him, and touched his cheek. "Of course, I know I can go home whenever I want to."

"Then what it is?" he kissed her palm.

"It's Caroline for starters," Bonnie said.

"You can't save everyone, darling."

"I know, but I wish it wasn't so hard. Why does Klaus's death have to affect everyone else?" she muttered.

"Is that all it is?" Kol's eyes were dark, and concerned. She'd never seen him look at her like this before. "Is this about what Rebekah said?"

"Not just that, but I don't want to talk about the rest," Bonnie answered quickly.

"Why not?"

"Because," she squirmed, trying to get off his lap, but he wasn't letting her go so easily.

"Tell me," Kol said, stroking her cheek.

"It's you," she confessed looking away, not wanting to see his reaction. "I want to go home. Have some space, and – and time to think," she finished in a shaky voice.

"Why? Did I do something?" he answered, looking confused. "If this about the man I killed, Bonnie I'm sorry I lied."

"It's that - that's awful Kol, but I guess I should have expected it, messed up as that is. You've been different since we moved in here," Bonnie said. "And tonight – I don't – I don't like how you've been tonight."

"I thought we were getting serious," he said, eyes stormy with anger and hurt.

Bonnie was taken aback by that statement. She realized he'd never been serious about anyone, and here she was throwing it back at him.

"We were – we are, I don't know, okay? I just don't know, Kol."

"Is it because of Klaus?"

"What? No! I knew your family was insane when we got involved, it doesn't change how I feel about you," she told him, her heart breaking at the idea that Kol thought she would ever leave him because Klaus was a nutcase.

"Then what?" Bonnie didn't answer. "I think I have the right to know."

"You're being possessive, okay? And this dress? It's beautiful, but it isn't me. It reminds me of Katherine, and given what just happened out in the living room, I'm beginning to think that's what you want. And if it is, that's okay, but it isn't me," Bonnie said, standing up, and wrapping her arms around herself.

"I think I have that right given that picture you showed me. Not over your ex, Bonnie?" Kol demanded, standing up to face her. "As for the dress, I thought you would like it, and I wanted to see you in it. If you don't want to wear it, just tell me!" he said, the first flashes of true anger showing on his face. "As for what happened with Katherine? I want you, Bonnie, and only you! I left it up to you to decide for yourself."

"But you hesitated!" Bonnie cried, arms crossed over her chest, trying to protect herself from the pain she was feeling. "You would have been alright with it."

"What's wrong with that? If you'd kissed Caroline in front me, I would have been fine with that too."

"Don't be a pig!" she snapped. "Look, you obviously want someone that isn't me, and I need to leave before I get hurt."

"Before you get hurt?" Kol demanded. "When have I ever hurt you? Just the other night, you tried to murder me!"

"I –" Bonnie stammered at a loss for words. "I couldn't go through with it."

"Bonnie my sweet, I was there, I remember," Kol growled.

"I know you were," she said in a softer voice. "You killed someone Kol! You promised me you wouldn't and I trusted you!"

"I'M A VAMPIRE!" he roared.

"I know, honey, I know," she whispered, shaking her head. "That's what kills me. I know you're a vampire Kol, and I know what that means," she couldn't meet his eye. "You know what, I should go," she said, moving toward the closet. "This isn't resolving anything, and it's what I should have done in the first place."

"Will you be back?"

"I don't know," she whispered, feeling conflicted.

"Then don't go, not like this," Kol said.

He tried to reach for her, but Bonnie sidestepped him.

"Kol please don't make this any harder than it already it is."

"From where I am standing, it looks pretty damned easy to me," he ground out between clenched teeth.

"WELL IT ISN'T!" Bonnie shouted, almost about to cry again. "I'm sorry I tried to kill you. I'm sorry we started on the wrong pretenses, just like I'm sorry you killed Elena."

"I'm not," Kol growled. "I don't care how this started, I just care that you're here - with me."

"Don't you get it? I know what you're capable of, and I still let myself think things between us could be nice. I trust you or at least I did, Kol I really do, and I depend on you in a way I never have on anyone, and I hardly know you. That isn't good!" Bonnie tried to explain, aware that he could hear the panic in her voice.

"You hardly know me?" this was said in a low dangerous hiss. "I think I've proven more than once that you matter to me, that your safety matters to me and that I would never let anything bad happen to you. If that isn't cause to rely on me, I don't know what is."

"You have," she whispered. "That's the thing. I let myself believe it could work, that that's how you would be. But we've been officially living together for less than forty-eight hours, and you've already been awful with me. You've been horrible today, Kol!"

"Horrible how?" he demanded. "When I showered you in gifts or when I protected you from Niklaus? Not to mention protecting you from your own stupidity."

"What gifts? You mean the ones you got me so you could show me off like some kind of prize? Act crazy possessive one minute, and then as soon as Katherine bats her lashes at you, you're willing to share me with her? I hate her, Kol. Do you understand that? If this is what officially being your girlfriend is like, I don't want it!"

"Fine!" he raged. "Go on then, run along back to Mystic Falls. I'm sure more of your friends there are willing to let you die for them."

Kol disappeared in a flash.

Bonnie breathed a sigh. She didn't know if she was relieved or if she wanted to scream for him to come back.

Both.

XXX

Bonnie packed up her suitcase within the next hour. She left the dress and the shoes by the bed for Kol to find. Along with a note saying she was sorry. Then she dragged her suitcase out, and to the car. The second she set foot outside of the bedroom, Rebekah was waiting for her, arms crossed. The Original tried to talk to her. Bonnie walked past her, completely ignoring Rebekah's attempts to have a conversation. She nearly made it to the car before Rebekah caught her, slamming the driver's door shut on her.

"You're an idiot," Rebekah said. "Kol's never been serious with a woman in a thousand years. Do you understand what that means?" Bonnie was about to reply when Rebekah shushed her. "I'm not done. Of course you don't. The second he screws up you're out the door so fast it makes his head spin. He's right you know, your friends will get you killed, but that isn't his problem anymore. It's yours. So you run right on back to Mystic Falls. Pretend it's because you're good little girl, but we both know the truth, you're a coward. You can't even be patient with him. He isn't like you, he has no idea what he's doing because he's never cared about a woman before. But by all means, run on home and go back to being a good little witch for all your ungrateful friends."

"I haven't been good since I came here, Rebekah," she sighed. "That's the problem."

"I know," she said coldly. "Kol has changed you, and I think it's for the better. You aren't hiding from the world and you aren't allowed to sacrifice yourself all the time."

"Rebekah are you done?" Bonnie said, too tired, and heartbroken to deal with the female Original. Rebekah was unpleasant and challenging most to the time. Now she was absurd.

"Not quite; you are a stupid little girl. A spoilt child, and I hope you regret it," she spat. "Now I'm done," she said and sauntered off.

Bonnie about ready to cry again, got in the car. From there she called Lucy from the road. Crying and telling her the full story.

"Aw cuz, that's brutal," Lucy said. "I would go out to Mystic Falls to meet you, but Kol's already paid me to help him track down Celestia."

"He what?" Bonnie demanded. "He basically ordered me to stay out of it!"

"I'm not you," Lucy said. "You're a tough cookie, Bon, but you aren't a killer."

"And you are?"

"I've got to go," Lucy said instead of answering. "Take care, cuz."

XXX

Celestia stood near the apartment building. She watched as Bonnie drove away, crying. It was obvious she'd been arguing with Kol, even if she hadn't overheard. Of course she heard, Kol was so caught up in that witch of his he wasn't paying attention. It made it very easy for Celestia to creep around and spy on them. She was just looking for a way in, and Bonnie's stupidity had just given her one.

Celestia vanished in a flash. She stopped vampire running when she stood outside of _The Coven_. Marie was waiting for her in her privacy room.

"The spirits told me you would come," Marie said waving for her to sit.

"I'm sure they did, but I hear your powers are off," Celestia replied with a smirk.

"It's the girl's fault," she hissed.

Marie might loathe Bonnie more than Celestia even. Little did the woman know she had the wrong Bennett witch. Celestia however, had no intention of correcting her, it was far too convenient.

"I'm sure it is," she agreed gracefully. "But guess who just ran away to her hometown? Alone and unprotected?"

"Finally something goes our way," Marie said, lips curling into a feral smile.

"Can you keep Kol preoccupied here?"

"If he's grief stricken it'll be no problem. Can you handle the child this time around?" Marie challenged.

"It was Kol who saved her last time, just see to it that that doesn't happen again," Celestia hissed.

"Calm down, Celestia. I can handle Kol," Marie answered, waving aside her concern. "Especially given what I now know."

"What do you mean?" her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Their alliance, even their tenuous friendship could not be said to have a basis in any kind of trust.

"Hans is alive," Marie said. "Kol's kept him alive for six hundred years encased in a tomb in Germany."

"What? Why would he do that?" Celestia gasped, sitting down.

When she heard Kol had gone after Hans she resigned herself to his death. She didn't want him back now. The life of her husband could be a complication she could not afford at such a crucial time.

"He is," Marie said. "And I helped him escape. He's waiting for you."

"No, this can't be," she shook her head, hoping Marie was lying.

Yet it made sense. Kol loved to torture, his favorite being psychological pain. Keeping Hans alive would make his suffering eternal. It was twisted and sadistic, but Celestia would not put it past him.

"I think he can help us."

"How?" Celestia questioned, mind too busy reeling from shock to be able to scheme properly. How could the spirits have withheld such important information from her?

"The spirits whispered in my ear years ago about him, I found him and helped him. As you can imagine he wants revenge on Kol. Let him believe that is what you want as well. He can help you kill the witch, meanwhile I will keep Kol busy here in New Orleans."

"That might just work," Celestia said, beginning to recover. "But it will only work if he does not realize Bonnie is my ancestor."

"Perhaps you convince him he can keep the girl? After all, she does bear a striking resemblance to you," Marie said in a calculating tone of voice.

"Perhaps," she replied thoughtfully. "I will decide once I've met with him again. Test his frame of mind. I've never had any difficulty manipulating Hans."

"Parfait, Cherie."

"Now, please reunite me with my loving husband, Marie."

 **XXX**

"Thierry," Katherine said in surprise. "Is Marcel still alive?"

"He's alive," Thierry confirmed with a solemn nod. "Klaus is talking about leaving the city tomorrow evening."

"Well this certainly is good news," Katherine purred. "But I don't trust that promise."

"Neither does Marcel," Thierry said. "He wants us to have a contingency plan in place if Klaus should change his mind."

"What sort of plan does he have in mind?" Elijah asked, sitting down to join them.

"The one we originally planned of course," Katherine said with a smirk. "Though I fear we might need more than chains to ensure he stays down."

"Desiccate him first you mean?" Elijah asked, thinking it over. "Kol will not allow Bonnie to be the one to do it. Desiccation is dark magic."

"She left Elijah," Rebekah spat. "She's out of the question anyway. Stupid bint."

"True, but this is New Orleans, we don't exactly lack for witches," Katherine said, waving that concern aside. "We simply need one that can control her fascination with the darkness better. Say, is Bonnie's cousin in town?"

"She is," Rebekah confirmed, coming to join them. Leaving the man, she had been drinking from discarded on the floor. "Kol can clean up my messes for a change," she said when she saw Elijah eyeing her handiwork.

"I gave Bonnie my word," he said, going to heal the man.

"And I repeat, that stupid little girl left, or perhaps you didn't hear the argument taking place in the other room?"

"Yes, Rebekah. I also heard you follow her when she left," Elijah sighed. "But regardless of where Bonnie is, I did give her my word."

"Never one to go back on a promise," Thierry remarked, watching.

"No, that's Elijah for you," Rebekah rolled her eyes. "But this plan of yours, desiccation isn't enough."

"Then we tear him limb from limb. Locking him in metal boxes, burying him in each his corner of the earth," Katherine said. "He cannot truly die that way, but neither can he escape."

"That does admittedly sound like a fair contingency plan," Rebekah confessed.

"I thought you might see things my way," Katherine said, smirking. "Tell Marcel every vampire in the city including a couple of witches and the Original family will move on Klaus if he does not leave. Does that sound like a plan he can agree to?"

"It does," Thierry nodded. "I'll speak to Marcel and return in the morning. Where can I find you?"

"You can't," Katherine purred, a sly smile playing on her lips. "Kol however, can be found here. He knows how to reach me."

"Or I could just have Marcel call you," Thierry replied, getting up to leave.

Katherine didn't miss the way he rolled his eyes at her. She sighed, realizing her years on the run had made her far too paranoid.

XXX

Kol wasn't gone long. He was hardly gone for an hour before going back. In the meantime, he had walked around the neighborhood, ending up murdering a couple out for their evening walk. He was ashamed of that, knowing if Bonnie was still here and found out somehow – like from the morning paper, she would leave for sure. Yet he'd been unable to resist, they'd looked too happy and too in love. He hadn't been able to resist killing them.

Kol went straight for the bedroom and saw that Bonnie left her dress on the bed folded up, and the pumps on the chest at the food of the bed. A quick search in the closet and he knew she had taken all her things.

Growling, he roared with rage. She'd actually done it, she'd left him. Just like Celestia had predicted six hundred years ago. The only thing Celestia hadn't predicted was how he felt about it. Furious and pained. He didn't know what to do.

Kol thought there was one other person in the city Bonnie might run to. Not Caroline, he knew she wasn't that stupid or suicidal, and she'd been talking about home. But she might have stopped by her cousin's first. If he was lucky, he could catch up to her there. He pulled his phone out and called Lucy.

"WHERE IS SHE?" he roared when Lucy answered the phone.

"Kol, calm down," Lucy said. "She went home. She called me from the car."

"Dammit!"

"Kol, I'm in the living room with the others, come out here," Lucy said using a gentle voice that sounded an uncomfortable amount like Bonnie.

He tore out to the living room hoping to find someone else to kill only to find Lucy had joined the party and Thierry had left. Only none of them looked too happy anymore. Kol grabbed the nearest lamp and threw it against the wall.

"I'm sorry, Kol," Lucy said softly.

"You spoke to her?" he looked straight at the witch.

"I did," she was still speaking quietly. Perhaps afraid of his violent rage. "She called from the car. She's really upset. She's freaking out."

"I wouldn't know as she's not here," he growled.

"Forget the girl, Kol," Rebekah drawled. "She's a stupid child."

"Don't talk about her that way!" he raged.

"Kol," Elijah said soothingly.  
"I thought you liked her," Katherine said, looking over at the blonde slyly.

"I did until she left my brother," Rebekah sniffed coldly. "I'll kill her for you, if you like, Kol."

"Hey!" Lucy snapped. "That's my cousin you're talking about, bitch."

"Why you little!" Rebekah said furiously, standing up threateningly. "I'm going –"

"You don't touch her, Bekah," Kol said, getting between his sister and Lucy. "Either of the Bennetts," he added in a low dangerous growl.

"Let me know if you change your mind," Rebekah said rolling her eyes.

"I will fry you to a crisp if you as much as think about flashing your fangs at me or my cousin," Lucy growled.

"You mean your nasty little bitch cousin that just left my brother?" Rebekah hissed.

Lucy started chanting and Rebekah was set on fire. Kol growled and turned to look at Lucy, who sighed and stopped the spell she was working. Rebekah singed, but healing already she screamed in rage. She ran at Lucy, but Elijah grabbed her and stopped her.

"Don't talk about my family that way," Lucy told her with a warning look.

"Lucy," Kol growled rubbing his temples. "What did she say?"

"She's freaked out, Kol," Lucy told him, using that same strangely gentle voice. He didn't like it. Lucy was never gentle or sympathetic with anyone other than Bonnie. Now that she was using that voice on him, he realized how much she resembled her cousin, but she wasn't Bonnie.

Kol grabbed the bottle of bourbon on the table and threw it against the wall. It shattered into a thousand little pieces. Alcohol dripped down the wall. It didn't nearly soothe the rage or the pain he felt.

 **Thanks for your amazing patience, I'm back and I loved reading your reviews, and seeing the amazing follower count** **Stefan was killed on request, let me know what you thought about it. What about the Kennett fight? How do we feel? Not to mention klaroline going way dark? Please don't hate me, it took a dark turn, sorry not sorry. As for Kennett, I'll try to update more frequently and not keep them apart too long.**

 **Want to see Bonnie's dress? Check my tumblr, fire-ismy-element.**

 **Izzy**


	34. Chapter 34

**Updating early because I'm going away for about a week** **And I apologize in advance for the dark turn klaroline takes. Please don't hate me! This is probably the last we are going to see of klaroline in this fic, I'm trying to round it off, but there's lots more to happen with Kennett before that happens, but I plan to finish it within ten chapters or so.**

 **CHAPTER 34**

Caroline returned to the hotel room right before dawn with Klaus. She hadn't said a word since Klaus ordered her to be silent and she didn't dare to now.

"I have something for you," Klaus told her.

"If you're going to stake me, just do it already," Caroline told him, voice defeated.

"It's a necklace," he said, ignoring her. He took a black velvet box out of his coat pocket.

He held it open for her and Caroline grimaced. It was a pearl choker with a golden heart at the center. Engraved on the heart was her name, Klaus twisted it around and on the back she saw his initials, KM. She felt faintly dizzy. It wasn't a necklace, not really. It was a collar. "I'd thought to make you my Queen, but after you betrayed me, that hardly seems fitting."

"You're insane," she whispered.

"You wound me, sweetheart," his lips twisted into a smirk. "But insane or not, you belong to me now. And you're going to do exactly what I tell you, when I tell you."

"Great," she muttered sarcastically. Her sarcasm was the only thing that stopped her from crying.

"Now, now," Klaus said in a chiding tone of voice. "I've already decided you aren't setting foot outside of our bedroom for the next fifty years –"

"Our bedroom?" she nearly screamed, except her throat was closing up.

"Yes, our bedroom," he rolled his eyes at her. "And from now on you will address me properly," he stared at her levelly.

Caroline didn't understand, and then it clicked into place. He'd made her call him master the other night. He was going to do it again; except this time, it really was for eternity. Her time of playing sidekick and talking back, was clearly over. She felt faint.

"Klaus, please," she whispered.

"Last chance to behave Caroline or I will punish you. Do you understand?"

She nodded, unable to speak.

"Turn around," he commanded. Caroline did, she cringed when she felt him brush her hair aside and put the choker on. She felt like something was being sealed into place when the lock clicked shut. "Face me."

Caroline did.

"Do you like your gift?"

Caroline didn't answer, she just stared at him, mouth hanging open.

"Caroline," he said in a low voice. "Do you like your gift?"

"Yes, master," she whispered.

"Good," he was smirking now. "Because you're not allowed to take it off, ever. Do you understand?"

"But what about when I shower or sleep?"

"You heard me. Now do you understand?"

She nodded.

"Say it."

"I understand, master."

"What do you understand, love?" Klaus asked, staring at her intensely.

"That I will never take off my necklace, master," she whispered, closing her eyes so she didn't have to see the gift.

"It isn't a necklace, it's a collar. Now say it."

"I won't take off my collar, master."

"Good girl," she didn't need to look at him to know he was smirking. "Do you want to know what's going to happen to you?"

She nodded.

"Good girl," he repeated the praise, she cringed knowing that meant she'd pleased him. She didn't want to please him, she wanted to kill him. "I am going to Europe. You are going to come with me. I have a substantial amount of property there. You will stay in our bedroom for the next fifty years. If you please me, you may set foot in the rest of the manor when I say after that. You will never be free again," his lips twisted up into a sardonic smirk. "You could have been my Queen, but you threw that opportunity out the window."

Only pride kept her from crying.

XXX

Kol was on the sofa, so drunk he was teetering on the edge of consciousness. He'd had four bottles of scotch and eaten two of the neighbors. Lucy hung around, sitting next to him and trying to talk sense to him. When that had failed, she decided to become his drinking buddy.

Rebekah was not thrilled about the latest development and was cleaning the apartment up. Getting rid of bodies and generally yelling at Kol for sulking around about a girl that obviously didn't deserve him. Finally, she left when he threw a bottle of bourbon at her and told her not to be such a hypocrite.

Elijah and Katherine stayed. They were calmer, taking it more in stride. They weren't exactly helping like Lucy, but they weren't hurting him either.

Now that she could tell the alcohol wasn't helping either, Lucy decided to change tactics again. She went back to trying to comfort him.

"Go after her, Kol," Lucy suggested gently.

"Can't," he shook his head. "I have to kill Celestia."

"Go after her and then kill Celestia. If you don't, you might regret it," Lucy told him, her voice was softer than usual, but it was still firm.

"She left me," he growled.

"And I guarantee you, she wants you to come after her. I spoke to her, Kol," she said.

"She's right," Katherine added. "Give her a day to calm down and then go after her."

"No, I need to make sure she is safe first. Besides, I don't much fancy being thrown out after going all the way to Mystic Falls," Kol grumbled.

"Are you sure, brother?" Elijah asked. "Speaking from experience, it seems foolish to let the girl go so easily if you care for her."

Kol groaned and polished off the bottle of scotch when he saw Katherine reach out to squeeze Elijah's hand. Their happiness and love was sickening. Especially since Bonnie had just unceremoniously dumped him to go back to Mystic Falls. Where her idiot friends would no doubt get her killed because she couldn't say 'no' to them. Sure Blondie and Elena were gone, but that insufferable moron Jeremy was still around, so was the one on that called the other night, and Klaus's bitch. All of them men, he realized with an angry start. That was worse.

Enraged he threw the empty bottle against the wall. It shattered on impact. Tiny little glass shards flew in every direction.

"That does it. I'm cutting you off," Lucy ordered. "And you are pulling yourself together. We have to handle Celestia and potentially Klaus. If you can't do that, then go after Bonnie first. So what's it going to be Kol?"

Kol stared at her, wondering if maybe he shouldn't just kill her. The thought drifted away as quickly as it came. As much of an irritation as Lucy could be, he liked her. Respected her. Not to mention he wasn't about to go killing one of Bonnie's last living relatives. Especially not one that was trying to help him out. That seemed cruel and unnecessary, even by his standards.

"Fine," he growled. "What's this about Nik?"

"Marcel wants us to all move on Klaus along with every vampire in the city, if he tries to stay," Katherine told him. "Thierry said that he was talking about leaving, but Marcel doesn't trust that."

"As he well shouldn't," Kol agreed darkly. "Assuming we have a better plan than a cement grave this time, I don't see why not."

"We tear him apart, then encase each of his body parts in metal cases. Bury them somewhere far apart," Katherine said.

Elijah didn't say anything, but he didn't look exactly thrilled either.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but wouldn't that kill him?" Kol asked, not really caring one way or the other, but Katherine should.

"No," she purred. "Not as long as we don't destroy his heart."

"Are you sure about that, Katerina?" Elijah asked in a quiet, but firm voice.

"Sure enough," she said, shrugging gracefully.

That surprised Kol. He had a hard time believing Katherine was willing to gamble with her life like that. Maybe he didn't know her as well as he thought he did.

"Fine by me," he agreed. "Now we just have to see what Klaus does."

XXX

Kol ignored Lucy's order for him to sober up. Instead he drank his way steadily through every ounce of liquor he had in the apartment. By the time he finished, Lucy was half-asleep on one of the chairs, only waking occasionally to check on him. Elijah and Katherine had long since left.

"I'm out of alcohol," Kol slurred. He was angry that he was out of things to numb the pain with, then when he realized he was drunk enough he was slurring his words, he was angrier. When was the last time that had happened? Of course he knew the answer to that. The night Bonnie tried to kill him.

"Good," Lucy muttered, yawning. She stood up from the chair and stared down at him, he was lounging on the couch. "In that case, I am dragging your drunk ass to bed."

"You're not Bonnie," he growled.

"Yes, I know," she rolled his eyes. "Which is why all I am going to be doing is make sure you sleep it off. I don't think Bonnie would be too pleased to hear I let you kill yourself with alcohol poisoning and sleep deprivation. If you forget even for a second that I am not Bonnie, I will set you on fire."

"I can't die."

"I know that too," again she rolled her eyes. "You aren't the smartest drunk are you?"

"Whatever," Kol said, getting up from the couch. Then he laughed because that was a rude modern, Americanism he'd picked up from Bonnie.

His witch.

He wanted her back.

Why had she left him? He would have given her the world. All he wanted was for her to come back so he could fix this.

He stumbled and Lucy caught him.

"Come on, Kol," she said, dragging him along.

"I thought she liked me," he complained, sounding petulant even to his own ears, but he seemed unable to stop himself.

"She does, I think that's the problem."

In his drunken state, Kol didn't quite follow that argument. He might have had more to drink than even he realized.

"Celestia, told me if I didn't take care of her she would leave me," Kol grumbled. "I thought I was doing the right things. I gave her everything."

"Did you respect her?" Lucy snapped. "I heard about the little bloodsharing incident with Katherine. You should have known better, Kol. Any doubts she was feeling before that would be completely justified by something like that."

"I don't –. What doubts?"

"You killed her childhood friend. The same one that would do anything for a man. Bonnie isn't like that. Unlike Elena she actually gives a shit about her friends. My guess is she was just waiting for you to screw up so she could run."

"That's what you are giving me grief about?" he groaned. "That I wanted to share her with Katherine? Not that I killed someone and I lied to her?"

"You're not the only killer in this room," Lucy said, voice low. As she dragged him down the hallway, struggling under his weight not to let him fall.

"When have you killed someone?" he squinted at her.

"Not answering that. You don't pay me enough to answer questions like that," she told him sharply. "Now you tell me the truth Kol. Have you and Katherine ever had a thing?"

"No," Kol said decidedly. "We get along, and she's fun, but I've never been one for doppelgangers. That's Elijah's forte."

"Good," Lucy said, nodding firmly. "In that case, you might be able to salvage your relationship."

"I want her back," he grunted when Lucy dropped him on the bed.

"I know, you do, Kol," Lucy told him. Again she sounded so much like Bonnie it bothered him. "I'll try to talk to her, 'kay?"

"Thanks," he muttered, already dozing off.

 **XXX**

Bonnie returned home, exhausted almost forty-eight hours later. She'd stopped at a motel on the way back to sleep, which would have been much better than her drive out to New Orleans except she couldn't sleep. She missed Kol's arms around her, and she felt terrible about how she left things.

Her dad and Abbey rushed to the front door, she'd barely gotten it open before they were there. Bonnie froze in the doorway. She hadn't realized Abbey was here.

"Bonnie," Abbey sighed.

Rudy didn't say anything. He just grabbed her and hugged her tightly for a long moment. Then he pushed her away, still holding onto her upper arms he stared at her.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY?"

"Dad," Bonnie said. "Dad not now, please."

"YES NOW! YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR ALMOST THREE WEEKS."

"Daddy," she said eyes filling with tears. "I'm just so happy to be home, can't you please yell at me later?"

"Bon," he said, softening. He hugged her again.

"I missed you," she whispered, tears running over a little.

"I missed you too, kiddo. You scared me to death. Where have you been?"

"Let's sit down," Abbey said. "I'll put on the kettle."

"Hey Abbey," Bonnie said smiling at her softly. She was surprised to see her birth mother there. Her thing was taking off, and yet here she was weirdly enough. Bonnie wasn't sure how she felt about that.

Rudy kept his arm around her shoulders as Abbey lead the way to the kitchen. He took Bonnie's bag and she sagged against him, happy and relieved to be home. Maybe here she would be able to get some sleep.

In the kitchen, Abbey put on the kettle and took out some cookies. If she wasn't so tired, Bonnie would have been angry to see Abbey making herself at home like that in her kitchen. Abbey didn't belong here, not anymore. She'd given up that right back when Bonnie was a toddler.

"Now tell me where you've been!"

"Dad, I'm eighteen. I can go away if I want to," Bonnie muttered, staring at her hands.

"Yes, you can, but since you still live under my roof I expect to know where you are," Rudy said.

"Not to mention, you shouldn't be anywhere with expression in your system," Abbey chimed in, placing the cookies on the table.

"Stay out of it," Bonnie said to her. "You don't get to act like my mother just because you popped in for two seconds."

"Bonnie, please," Rudy said in frustration. "She's worried. We've both been worried."  
"And I can take care of myself," Bonnie snapped. "I have been since Grams died."

"That's not fair," Rudy said calmly.

"No, it's not," Bonnie growled. "And you can both stop it. I don't have expression anymore."

"Good!" Abbey said firmly.

The look Bonnie shot her had her retreating back toward the oven in a heartbeat. She couldn't believe how Abbey was overstepping her boundaries.

"Now, that's a relief. But that isn't all you were doing in New Orleans. At least not according to Sheriff Forbes," Rudy told her.

"Oh God, Caroline," Bonnie gasped, remembering that. She'd tried to push thoughts of Caroline as far away as she could. Now she would have to tell her mom what had happened to her, what she had let happen. "She's with Klaus. I don't know where, but I think New Orleans. I don't really know."

"You don't know?" Rudy asked, looking confused. "Liz said that Klaus was dead – sort of. I don't know how it works."

"He was, but he isn't anymore. It's complicated," again she sighed. "The point is we took him out, but he got loose and he has Caroline."

"Wait 'we'," Abbey said. "What do you mean 'we'?"

"If you tell me not to worry about you, I have to have reason not to," Rudy said, anger and concern mixing in his voice.

"I – you're right," Bonnie admitted. "What I went to New Orleans to do was dangerous. I tried to kill Kol and I helped him incapacitate his even more deranged brother."

"So Kol is dead, but Klaus isn't?" Abbey asked, frowning.

Bonnie knew the other woman remembered Kol. She hated him.

"No."

"Then how are you still alive? Did you run? Are they coming for you? Because if so, we need to get you the hell out of here, Bonnie," Abbey said, alarmed.

Rudy looked at her, and Bonnie could see the fear in the set of his shoulders. He was scared he was going to lose her. Bonnie wished everyone would stop worrying about losing her, she could take care of herself.

"No, no one is coming after me," she told them. Realizing the only way, they would believe her was if she told them the truth. "I went there to kill Kol for what he did to Elena and Jeremy," her voice hitched. Talking about Kol was painful, talking about her friends and what he'd done to them even more so. "Except that didn't exactly happen. I wound up involved with Kol."

"WHAT?"  
"YOU ARE GROUNDED!" Rudy roared.

"I knew it," Bonnie muttered. "Yeah, fine, I'm grounded, whatever. Anyway, because I was seeing Kol, he – he protected me from Klaus."

"Protected you?" Abbey said in complete shock.

"Yes, he protected me. As in he would have killed Klaus if he tried to hurt me. I couldn't save Caroline from Klaus though. Not without expression. And Kol, he doesn't care what happens to her as long as I'm safe," as she said it Bonnie realized how true it was. It was such a weird feeling after years of watching every man in Mystic Falls be willing to do anything to save Elena and Caroline. No one had ever done that for her until now.

"He's right. It's horrible what happened to Caroline, this Klaus character sounds like something out of a B-movie horror story, but she's a vampire, Bonnie. She's going to get mixed up in this stuff, and there isn't anything you can do about that," Rudy said.

"Stop, you sound like Kol. It's a little creepy," Bonnie said waving her hand at him.

"So Kol saves your life and then he just what? Let you walk away?" Abbey demanded disbelief coloring her voice.

"Of course he did," Bonnie said looking at her in shock and disgust. "We were dating; I wasn't his prisoner."

"How old is he?" Rudy asked. "No, wait don't answer that. Did he hurt you?"

"DAD!" Bonnie cried. "Would you two listen to yourselves? Kol would never hurt me, never," she shook her head. Sickened that they would even suggest it.

"Good," Rudy said, relaxing back into his chair. "But just so we are clear, in addition to being grounded, you are to end things with this – this –"

"Vampire," Abbey supplied helpfully.

"It doesn't matter. It's over," she said shaking her head.

"I won't have you dating vampires Bonnie and I won't have you getting any ideas about that while you are away at school –"

"What?" Bonnie gasped.

"He's right. You're young so you don't realize –" Abbey tried to build an argument.

"I'm a witch, dad. And mom's a vampire. I'm not normal and I'm eighteen. I'll date whoever the hell I want, but since I already told you things are over with Kol. Why are you harping on this?"

"What happened?" Abbey asked softly, looking at Bonnie with an expression she couldn't quite place.

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it. Ever," Bonnie answered firmly. "And right now? I'd like to go to bed."

XXX

When Bonnie finally did lie down in her own bed, she couldn't actually sleep. She felt wired and too awake. Her brain wouldn't shut off. She felt just like she had before she arrived in New Orleans. Before she had been there, she hardly slept at all. Not since Elena died. Then when she got there she'd slept, but she kept having all these weird dreams about Kol. Now she wondered if Kol hadn't been inside her mind, but she decided against that. Original vampire or not, he wouldn't have been able to get inside her head while she had expression magic.

Bonnie realized to her dismay what she really missed was Kol. She couldn't sleep without him. She felt like something was missing and she wanted to call him. Yet she wasn't going to.

He didn't understand what he'd done and she was too tired to get into it with him. Worse yet, she was worried if he was sweet and apologized, she would break down crying, and ask him to come to Mystic Falls. Hell, if he was, she would get straight back on the road except she was grounded, so both Rudy and Abbey would stop her from leaving the house. That just meant she would wind up asking him to come for her, and he would in a heartbeat. She knew that, and that was why she didn't call him.

XXX

Kol went to meet with Marcel. He strolled through the bar and into the house in the back area. They were Marcel's personal living quarters, and Kol had been asked to meet him at the bar. Kol wasn't in the mood to wait or accommodate Marcel.

"Kol," Marcel said, smile faltering when Kol strolled into his bedroom. "What brings you back here?"

Marcel looked like he was just ready for the day and on his way out. Kol couldn't have been more pleased with his timing if he tried. He'd successfully disrupted Marcel's day and that was fine by him. He was in a worse mood than usual and keeping the startup on his toes, never failed to lift his spirits. Except today, when nothing was working.

"I don't have time to sit around and wait for you all day, Marcel," he smirked.

"Or even five minutes it would seem," Marcel replied with a tense smile. "Let's go to my office."

"Lead on."

Kol followed behind Marcel, taking in all the changes he had made to the manor since their family left. He had kept it comfortable and modern, but not overtly so. A good portion of the antiques were still present.

The office was at the very front of the house. Right behind the bar.

Kol slumped down in Marcel's chair before the younger vampire could get to it, and grinned up at him.

"What do you want, Marcel?" Kol asked, gesturing for him to sit in the guest chair.

Marcel did, but he did it slowly and reluctantly, gritting his teeth as he sat down.

"Some of my boys have tracked down Celestia," Marcel said, looking angrier by the second. "She's been hanging around you apparently, spying. She's met with Marie Lavaeux more than once, and most recently – just last night in fact, they went out to a cabin in the bayou. They packed a vehicle and left town with a strange man. Well Celestia did, Marie stayed behind."

"She left town?" Kol growled. "They let her leave?"

"We both know my men wouldn't have been able to stop her," Marcel said. "The vampires following her have barely been turned for a decade. Celestia is over six hundred years old."

"The disadvantage of allying myself with upstarts," Kol said, standing up to leave. "I'll handle it. Thanks for the help, mate."

"Kol," Marcel said when he was by the door.

"Yeah?" he asked impatiently. He was itching to tear off after Celestia and kill her. He'd wanted her dead before because of what she'd done to Bonnie, but after Bonnie left him, the woman seemed like the perfect target for his anger.

"Rumor has it, Klaus is leaving town today, but if he doesn't, can I count on your support?"

"I gave you my word," Kol said.

With that he left.

XXX

Caroline followed Klaus through the airport dejectedly. She thought about running, really she did. Every time someone passed her or she saw a way out of the building or into another part of it, she thought about taking off through the crowd at vampire speed. With the throng of people here – it was peak season, she would be able to disappear easily.

The only problem was that she wouldn't make it home to her mom first. At least not soon enough. As soon as he noticed she was missing, she had no doubt Klaus would go straight for her mother. If he couldn't beat her to it, he would have one of his hybrids or some creepy compelled minion do it for him. That was why she didn't run. Instead, Caroline continued to trail after him silently.

Klaus planned to compel their way through customs without checking in properly. They sat down at a small café. Caroline didn't say a word, she simply stared at her Frappuccino, Klaus hadn't asked her what she wanted. Yet he knew her order, that was irritating.

"You can speak, love," Klaus said.

That made Caroline look up at him, questioningly.

"Go on then, there's something on your mind, I can tell."

"Where are we going?"

"Now sweetheart, you know that isn't how you are supposed to address me," he sounded somewhere between amused and annoyed.

"Where are we going, master?" she asked in a whisper, cheeks burning she averted her gaze.

"Good girl," Klaus praised. "I have a mansion in France. That's where I am taking you. Have you ever been to France, Caroline?"

"No, master," she whispered. This was humiliating.

"Well then this must be a real treat for you."

"Yes, master."

He was frowning at her. She wasn't looking at him, but she didn't need to look to know. Something she had said or hadn't said had displeased him.

"I should think you would be happier, a bit grateful even, love."

"I am, master. Very grateful," she felt tears pooling in her eyes. This was so fucking degrading and humiliating, she preferred it when he didn't allow her to speak.

Caroline felt a pit in the bottom of her stomach begin to form and a feeling of apathy at the idea of spending the rest of eternity like this. She only hoped no one she knew ever found out what had happened to her. She was doomed, but she couldn't bear the humiliation of anyone finding out.

In fact, she didn't think she could deal with emotions at all. Inspiration struck, and she did the one thing she'd told herself she would never do. She turned her emotions off. She felt relief as the indifference washed over her, and then she felt nothing.

XXX

The next day, Bonnie called Jeremy.

"Hello? Bon?" he said answering after such a long time Bonnie felt almost certain he was going to ignore her call. Then he did answer and she remembered he had to use a specialized phone now.  
"Hey, Jer," Bonnie said softly. "My dad sort of grounded me and I was hoping you could come over. It's important."

"You're home?"

"Yeah, I am. So can you come by?" Bonnie asked, slipping on her slippers to go down to breakfast. It was still summer, but the Mystic Falls air seemed to have taken on a bit of a chill, though she suspected it was because of her second sleepless night in a row.

"Yeah, I'll call Tyler to drive me over," Jeremy said. "What's going on?"

"It's hard to explain. We'll talk when you get here, 'kay?"

"Alright," Jeremy said.

Bonnie might have been imagining it, but she thought that was about as close to happy as she had heard Jeremy since that night. It felt good to hear him sounding like his old self. She just wished she was still her old self, but she could be again. In time she was sure she could be that same girl that hadn't known she was a witch, only older. Healing Jeremy would go a long way toward healing her own wounds and was a good step in that direction. Just like coming home was a good first step. This was a good second step.

Bonnie took out everything she needed for the spell then went downstairs. She set up shop in the living room, ignoring the curious looks she was getting from Abbey. The silence felt heavy and oppressive, Bonnie thought about telling her to get out of her house, but didn't. She had the uncomfortable feeling that would only make her dad even angrier with her than he already was.

"What are you doing?" Abbey asked.

"A spell. I know you're not a witch anymore, but still I thought you would recognize magic when you saw it," Bonnie muttered, annoyed by the tone Abbey used.

"Yeah, I can see that. I just don't know what kind, but judging by some of those elements, it's a pretty powerful one."

"I'm going to regrow Jeremy's arms," she said, looking up at her defiantly. "Anything else?"

"Be careful," Abbey said and left.

Not even ten minutes later and Tyler opened the front door. Jeremy followed him inside. Tyler saw Bonnie sitting on the living room floor and rushed to her, he scooped her up into a large bear hug. Bonnie hugged him back and laughed when he spun her around.

Tyler put her back down on her feet and she looked at Jeremy. She was about to go over and give him a hug, when the look in his eyes stopped her. She stood rooted in place, uncomfortably aware of his mutilation. It was wrong and unfair what had happened to him, and he was struggling with it. She just needed to find a way to tell him she was going to help him. Only she didn't know how to say it, instead she wound up staring at him, trying to formulate a sentence.

"Bon, what's going on?" Jeremy said at last, breaking the tension.

"I'm – I've created a spell with some help from my cousin," she cleared her throat. "It'll heal you," she said lamely, avoiding eye contact.

"What did you just say?" Jeremy said.

"You heard her, Jer," Tyler said. "I spoke to Matt. He said she'd done it."

"You spoke to Matt?" Bonnie said looking at him sharply, wondering what else he had heard.

"Yeah, I did," Tyler said looking at her levelly. His dark eyes spoke volumes; he knew about Kol. "He's on his way."

"Okay," Bonnie nodded, trying to think. "So anything else I might have mentioned to Matt isn't relevant anymore. But we can talk about that later."

Tyler nodded, understanding what she was trying to say.

"When's Matt coming?" Jeremy questioned, oblivious to the second conversation taking place in front of him. Bonnie thought that was likely because he was high and felt a stab of pity for him in his current state.

"After his shift," Tyler answered.

"Maybe we should just get started then," Bonnie said, directing them to the living room before they could answer.

Tyler said in the doorway to the living room watching closely, regarding Bonnie with the strangest look. She didn't like it, whatever he was thinking, she probably didn't want to know.

Jeremy sat down in the middle of the salt circle she had drawn up. Then she sat down in front of him. She put her hands on his knees and started to chant. The candles flared to life, they were placed amidst the salt. Bonnie chose to start with fire because it was always the easiest element for her to summon.

She chanted in Latin. Calling on the spirits and saying words of healing, reversing the damage that had been done. She felt Jeremy's life essence flow through her. Ironically the very thing that he had landed him in this predicament, being a hunter would let her complete the spell easier. Because he was a supernatural being, it let her channel him to add extra power to her magic, like the full moon or a comet.

She finished the spell and there was a great crack of thunder, the candles vanished and the fuse box gave out. The room was steeped in darkness in spite of it being the middle of the afternoon, and Jeremy fell back against the floor.

"Jeremy!" Bonnie cried out and leaned over him. To her relief she felt a pulse. "He's alive," she said to Tyler.

"Good," Tyler growled. "You're screwing the guy that did this to him the first place, the least you can do is make sure he doesn't die."

"Tyler," Bonnie gasped, shocked. She knew Tyler wasn't always the nicest guy and that he had a temper, but he'd never spoken to her like that before. "It isn't like that."

"No? Then how is it Bonnie? Because I've been hanging out with Jeremy every day for a week, and I know this would kill him."

"This would kill him?" she whispered. "What about when he cheated on me with Anna? She was a fucking ghost, Tyler! And he still wanted her more than he wanted me!"

Bonnie didn't know where this sudden burst of rage had come from. She hadn't even been this angry when it had happened. Yet there was something about Tyler lecturing her about her life that made her angry. She sacrificed a lot, including her Grams to protect Jeremy and Elena. Now Elena was gone, she was trying to help Jeremy as best she could, and Tyler was trying to make her feel guilty.

"Anna never hurt you, Bonnie."  
"Not the point. Jeremy did that for the both of them," she said still speaking quietly and forcefully. "Look Tyler, I am trying to help Jeremy I really am, but what happened between Kol and I is private."  
"Happened?"

"It's over," she sighed.

"Good, I was worried he'd compelled you," he seemed to deflate entirely.

"Witches can't be compelled, not even by Original vampires," she said, looking at him in exasperation.

"Even worse, don't tell me," he growled.

Jeremy was waking up and the lights flickered back on. In the light Bonnie saw that his arms were back. She hadn't dared check while the lights were out in case the spell failed.

"It worked!" Bonnie screamed.

"What?" Jeremy rubbed his forehead with his hand and then realizing what he'd done he broke into a dazzling smile. "It worked!" he echoed.

Tyler looked on with a huge grin on his face, like a little kid.

"I can't believe it; it actually worked, Jer," Bonnie said, completely awestruck.

"Bonnie, you're amazing!" Jeremy said, pulling her into a hug.

Bonnie laughed and let him before pulling out of his grip.

"Drinks anyone?" Tyler asked.

"There should be some beer in the fridge," Bonnie said already on her way out, then she stopped. She realized all of the sudden that she wasn't in New Orleans and she wasn't with Kol anymore. She was at home, living with her dad. She wasn't supposed to be drinking. Then she shook herself, this called for a celebration.

Bonnie returned a couple minutes later with a six-pack. They each grabbed a beer and sat down.

"Where's Caroline?" Tyler asked, after taking a deep drink of the beer. "I didn't want to ask earlier because that looked like some pretty heavy duty spell work, but she said she was going to come home with you. I mean I know she's spending time with her mom, but I wish she would call me."

"Oh, Tyler," Bonnie said, choking back a sob that suddenly threatened to overwhelm her. "I should have said something sooner, but I was hoping – I don't know how to tell you this –"

"Klaus has her, doesn't he?" he growled.

"He does," she nodded. "I don't know where they are. Last I saw Rebekah gave her to him in New Orleans."

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE HER WITH HIM?" Tyler roared, standing up furiously.

"I didn't have a choice, Ty," Bonnie whispered, ashamed of herself. "I don't have expression anymore; I can't go up against an Original on my own."

"I'm sure you did all you could," Jeremy said, taking her hand.

Bonnie wished that was true, but all she could do would have meant knocking out Kol and going back for Caroline. She hadn't been willing to do that. She hadn't been willing to hurt Kol, not even to save her friend.

"I have to go," Tyler said abruptly.

"Tyler wait!" Bonnie cried. "Let's talk about this, maybe –" she took a deep breath before saying it, knowing Kol would be furious if he could hear her now. "Maybe there's something we can do."

"A hybrid, a hunter and witch should be enough firepower to rescue, Caroline," Jeremy agreed. "What do you say, man?"

"I say, let's get her back," Tyler said, sitting back down. "When do we get started?"

"I don't know," Bonnie said. "I'm still technically grounded, but I can try a locator spell in the meantime?" she wondered why she felt this heavy sinking feeling in the bottom of her stomach. It was like she had escaped something only to be sucked right back in when she thought she was out. It made her feel like she was drowning, suffocating.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Abbey demanded, storming into the room.

"Rescuing Caroline from Klaus," Bonnie answered.

"Didn't you hear your dad?" Abbey snapped. "No more vampire problems for you! If you two –"

"Enough!" Tyler roared. "I'm leaving," he disappeared in an angry blur.

"What about you, hunter?" Abbey asked, staring at Jeremy through narrowed eyes.

"I'm just glad Bonnie is back," he said holding his hands up defensively, but he was unable to stop grinning.

"Good," Abbey said, and left.

"Can you believe her?" Bonnie huffed. "How dare she act like she's my mom or something? Just because she popped in for like two minutes doesn't mean she's my parent."

"C'mon Bon, she's worried," Jeremy said, taking her hand. "Can we hang? Like just relax for half a second?"

Bonnie felt a soft tingle course through her. It was nothing major, just the thrill she felt at her successful spell.

"Sure Jer, of course," she said softly, realizing how much she had missed him and yet how much she hadn't. "There's actually something we should talk about."

"It can wait," Jeremy said, leaning in.

"No, really –"

Her protests were cut short by Jeremy covering her lips with his. Bonnie felt a shock go through her, from being caught off guard. The kiss was nice, there was nothing wrong with it. There was no spark, that was all. Jeremy deepened the kiss and she let him, expecting at any moment to feel the roar of her magic coming to life, except it never did.

Sighing, she pushed him off of her.

"We need to talk. Now," she said firmly.

"Okay," Jeremy said, but he was still grinning goofily at her. "I've missed you, Bon. I've missed us. I'm sorry I pushed you away –"

She could tell he was getting worked up, about to deliver some long speech. Horrified, Bonnie realized she couldn't let him go through with it. If she did, it would make what he was about to learn even worse. She couldn't be that cruel, especially not to Jeremy of all people.

"I slept with Kol," she blurted without thinking. She wanted to slap herself, there were a hundred ways she could have broken the news, and anyone of them would have been better than the one she chose.

"What?" Jeremy said, in shock. Finally, the smile vanished. He thought it over for a minute and then he breathed a sigh of relief, laughing nervously. "Yeah, to kill him or whatever. Obviously, he's still alive, but you don't need to feel guilty about –"

"No, Jer, no," she said, shaking her head, feeling a stab of pity and self-blame go through her. "I slept with him because I wanted to. Because I couldn't – didn't want to kill him," she took a deep breath to steel herself. "And because he was my boyfriend."

A full minute must have passed while Jeremy just sat there staring at her, not comprehending what she was trying to say.

"Yeah, okay, so you were drunk or whatever –"

"Jer –"

"It only happened once –"

"Jer –" she was still trying in vain to cut him off.

"It only happened once, and it's not like you liked it."

She sat there looking at him, feeling horrible.

"It's not like you liked it, right?" he said, voice growing more impatient with each passing second.

"Oh, Jeremy."

"Bonnie, tell me you didn't like it! Tell me you were just doing what you had to!"

"I can't do that," she said, shaking her head to keep the tears from welling up in her eyes.

"Bonnie," Jeremy said, looking like he'd been slapped. Then he shook his head and the smile was back. "It's alright, Bonnie. It doesn't matter, you're back."

Bonnie stared at him, so taken aback by his unexpected answer she didn't know what else to do. She sat there, looking at him like a fool. Jeremy leaned in to kiss her, and she didn't respond. She didn't move and she didn't kiss him back. His hand wound into her hair at the nape of her neck, and he kissed her again. The kiss was all lips and all one-sided.

"It's alright, Bon," Jeremy whispered against her lips. He kissed her again, softly. "It doesn't matter, just kiss me."

"No," Bonnie said, jerking back, surprising herself by her violent reaction. "I don't – I don't want this, Jer. Not anymore."

"Not anymore? You mean because of Kol?" he said, looking confused.

"No," she shook her head. "No, I don't want you. I will always love you, part of me will, but I don't want you – this – us anymore," she said, shaking her head.

"Bonnie, don't be stupid," Jeremy said reaching for her.

"No!" she shook her head again, shying away from his touch.

"Hey, what's going on?" Matt asked, letting himself in. Seeing Jeremy, he stopped in the doorway before a huge grin spread across his face. "Hey man! Bonnie did it! She actually did it!"

"Yeah, she's pretty amazing that way," Jeremey said, standing up. "I should go -?" his hesitation made it a question, and he glanced at her nervously.

"You don't have to –" Bonnie tried to tell him to stay, but he was already out the door. She sat back down sighing.

"Bad break up, huh?" Matt said, sitting down next to her.

"Jeremy and I haven't been together for a long time. Why is this so hard?" she hid her face in her hands, taking a deep breath.

"Because you have history?" Matt suggested, patting her back awkwardly.

"Must be it," she murmured.

"So – uhm how's Kol?"

"We're over, Matt," she said rolling her eyes. "So you can stop fishing around."

"Alright," he laughed. "I ran into Tyler in the driveway, he mentioned Caroline. It's bad, huh?"

"Really bad. Like you have no idea bad," she agreed.

"That sucks. What are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know," she said, defeated. "I don't know if I can do anything. I still have magic, but without expression it's like I'm back at square one. I feel like I'm sixteen and figuring out I'm a witch all over again. Except this time, it's frustrating because I know I'm better than this."

"Wow, none of us can catch a break, huh Bon?"

"Not even a small one," she agreed, laughing because the situation was so horrible there was nothing else to do. "God, I told Jeremy about Kol and he freaked out."

"I'm not surprised, Bon," Matt said. "I mean he had to watch Elena with Stefan and Damon. Now you with Kol? I mean I get it though, I do. We're not here for you a lot. Kol he's probably got too much time on his hands. It'd be easy for someone like that to be there for you."

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded. "He's good at being there when I need him," surprised that Matt had pinpointed one of the main reasons she was drawn to Kol. It was part of what had made him hard to resist in the first place.

"I thought so," he seemed to be confirming something more to himself than to her. "But I get it. It's no worse than Damon. In some ways, as far as I know, there are lines Kol hasn't crossed."

"What? You mean because Elena wasn't actually my sister, and Damon did technically kill Jeremy?"

"That," he agreed. "And Caroline told me about what Damon did to her, while we were together. You know he raped her, right?"

"What? No!" she gasped. "I know he used to feed from her and compelled her or whatever. He even tried to kill her, but I didn't – I had no idea. God!"

When had their lives all gone to hell? Bonnie couldn't pinpoint the exact moment. Not that it mattered, not really. Still she thought it might make her feel better to know.

"Yeah, it is. Thing is, she never told anyone."

"I suppose she wouldn't. How do you tell someone something like that?" Bonnie said, she couldn't imagine trying to find the words to explain what would have to be the single most horrifying experience of Caroline's life. And she'd been tortured.

"I don't know. It messed her up, and I can't say I understand because I don't. I can't imagine what she went through, and I don't want to. It's too horrible," Matt said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, poor Caroline," Bonnie said, suddenly feeling sad.

"You hang out with that monster?" Abbey asked, storming back into the room.

"Oh God, stop hovering!" Bonnie demanded. "Besides, he's dead. Kol killed him."

"Why?" Abbey asked. "Did he do something to you?"

"What? No, I can handle Damon," Bonnie rolled her eyes. "He went after Kol for killing Elena. He was drunk, and Kol killed him."

"Cut him up," Matt added helpfully. "Kol dragged him back to the boarding house, I found them because I was looking for Jeremy. Kol let me live because he figured I could warn anyone else that might be thinking the same thing. Guess I'm not a threat."

Bonnie squeezed his hand.

"Your boyfriend did that?" Abbey demanded.

"I didn't say he was nice," Bonnie muttered defensively. "And we had words about that," she added. Thinking about how the only thing they had really discussed was that she didn't approve of the torture. Other than that, Bonnie couldn't say she really cared that he'd killed Damon.

"Well I can tell you right now, when your father finds out you won't be leaving this house until you are thirty."

"I'm already not leaving the house until I'm thirty," Bonnie grumbled. She supposed she could just walk out and never come back, but that seemed childish. If her dad needed her to stick around so he could make sure she was safe – at least for what was left of the summer, she didn't see the harm in it.

"Honestly, Bonnie do you have any idea how dangerous Kol is?"

"He's a killer, Bon!" Matt said.

"Stop it! Could everyone just stop talking like I don't know about darkness because I do. I was high on expression – I love the power that came with it! Trust me, I know more about darkness than you do, Matt," she growled. "And as for you Abbey, I know perfectly well how dangerous Kol is. I've seen him in action."

"Okay, just everybody relax," Matt said.

"What part do you have in this conversation?" Abbey asked, turning to him. "I understand you're her friend, but don't think for a second that I don't know you knew where she was. You've known for days and you knew who she was with, but you didn't tell her father."

"Wasn't my decision to make," Matt said. "Look, Bonnie I don't like Kol and I don't trust him, but I do trust you to know how to take care of yourself, and not to lose yourself in the darkness. No matter how tempting it is."

"Thanks, Matt," Bonnie said, appreciating his vote of confidence.

Though to be honest, Bonnie was beginning to worry it wasn't the darkness she needed to worry about getting lost in. She loved power, she did. Yet the thing that seemed to be her true weakness was wanting to save others.

"I don't like it. Any of it," Abbey announced. "I remember Kol, he's the least sane of the Mikaelsons."

"Actually, I think that's Klaus," Bonnie said. "At least Kol never kidnapped me," this she muttered.

"Fine, whatever," Abbey agreed. "But none of the Mikaelsons are exactly stable."

"In all fairness to Rebekah, she's had it rough," Matt said. "She's really been trying to be good."

"She's slipping again, Matt," Bonnie told him. "Do you two still talk?"

"No," he said. "But maybe I should call her. You know, hear how she's doing."

"That might be a good idea," Bonnie agreed. Wondering when and how she'd come to like Rebekah. She supposed it was because she was Kol's sister, and anyone or anything Kol loved, had to have something worth loving about it. "But I should probably warn you, she might be a bit unpleasant. Last time I saw her; she wasn't exactly pleased with me."

"Because of what happened with Kol?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Why does everyone in this hellhole of a town seem to have a favorite Original? Why are you all hanging out with them?" Abbey asked, hands on her hips.

"Well we did go to school with Rebekah," Bonnie said, exchanging uneasy glances with Matt.

"You went to school with an Original vampire? Of course you did. Well done Mystic Falls High," Abbey said and threw her hands up in complete exasperation.

"You know, after a few weeks in New Orleans, I think you might have a point about the whole hellhole thing," Bonnie told her.

"You think?" Abbey said. "It was your dad that insisted we live here, and your Grams. If it was up to me, sweetie we would have lived somewhere nice. Maybe Portland or Seattle."

"Yeah, I don't think either of them make it onto my list of better places to live," Bonnie said. "New York maybe, or what about Toronto?"

"You want to move to Canada?" Matt said.

"I'm not moving anywhere," Bonnie answered. "But since we're listing places I would have preferred to grow up. Toronto is definitely on the list."

"Toronto, I like that idea," Abbey agreed. "As for you, Matt. Are you here to drag my daughter into more vampire business?"

"Woah, hey, I'm not even remotely supernatural," Matt said, holding his hands up defensively. "I'm here because I heard Bonnie was back."

"Good," Abbey said. "God, Bonnie you haven't even been back twenty-four hours and already you've got Tyler hounding you to –"

"Abbey!" Bonnie snapped. "You're concerned and you're playing watch dog. I get it, okay? No more supernatural rescue missions or dad'll flip. Fine, but I swear you and dad are so totally anti-Kol, but you both sound just like him."

"Kol wants you to stay out of vampire business?" Abbey asked, looking stunned.

"Of course he does!" Bonnie said, in complete exasperation. Why did everyone assume that Kol didn't care? If he didn't care, he wouldn't have been her boyfriend.

"Huh," Abbey said, looking stunned. Maybe she finally got it. "Well you kids have a nice visit."

Bonnie grimaced at her back as she left.

"So how are you, Bon?"

"I'm fine," Bonnie said.

Matt sat down on the couch next to her, and Bonnie curled up next to him. It felt nice to be held, just cuddling with Matt on the couch and catching up. It was normal and familiar.

"I heard you're grounded," he said, nudging her teasingly.

"Totally grounded," she laughed. "I don't have to be, I mean I could leave, but I don't think I can do that to dad again."

"Well I for one am happy you're back, even if you are grounded," Matt said, grinning.

"Thanks Matt. You know, I've really missed you."

"You too."

They talked for the next hour about normal stuff. Finally, Matt said he had to go. He had to do some grocery shopping and stuff before going to bed. He had the early shift.

Bonnie walked him to the door, and Matt pulled her in for a kiss. Shocked, Bonnie froze. The kiss was nice, and soft, and all wrong. There was no spark and no attraction. She might not be with Kol anymore, but that did not mean she was going to jump on the first guy or even the second guy that made a move.

Decisively, Bonnie pushed him away.

"Stop it," she hissed. "Why is everyone kissing me today?"

"Bonnie? Are you alright?" Matt said, looking bewildered. "And what do you mean everyone?"

"I'm fine. I just need everyone to stop kissing me!" she cried.

"Who else is kissing you?" Matt demanded. "And is this about Kol?"

"No one!" she exclaimed. She wasn't going to go there with Matt, not now. "It's got nothing to do with Kol! This is about me! And what I want, and I don't want this! We're friends."  
"We can be more than friends," Matt answered, reaching for her.

"No, we can't," she shook her head. "I love you, Matt, but not like that."

"Bon –"

"I'm serious! And everyone needs to stop kissing me. What the hell is going on? I leave for like three weeks and all of the sudden, you all decide I'm desirable?"

"That's not what's going on –"

"I think it is, now get out!" she said, pushing him out and slamming the door on him.

"You alright, baby?" Abbey asked, sidling in.

"Stop hovering!" she exclaimed. "And don't call me baby!" she cringed, thinking that was what Kol called her.

"Bonnie," she said softly.

It almost sounded like she cared, and as pathetic as it was, Bonnie longed for her to care. She hoped that this newfound sense of maternal instincts Abbey had going was not about to end now. If Abbey could manage to be a mom and wanted to be around, Bonnie couldn't put into words how much she wanted that or how much it would mean to her.

"I'm fine," she answered, wrapping her arms around herself. "I just really need everyone to stop kissing me."

"I get it. You haven't even been back a full day and they're already hitting on you, but then you always were a pretty little girl," Abbey said, looking at her softly.

"Don't," Bonnie said, knowing if she let Abbey talk like this it would just hurt more when she took off. As much as she wanted to believe her mom would stick around, she knew it wasn't likely. "Don't you dare talk about me when I was little. You left me."

"I did," Abbey said, looking emotional. "And I'm trying to make it up to you."

"Yeah? Try harder, because I'm not really very impressed so far," she said. "And stop passing judgement on Kol because it isn't scoring you any points with me. He's not a good guy, far from it, but he's the first guy to really see me. Really be there when I needed him. He put me first and he really tried. So whatever else he did wrong and no matter what else he does that makes him horrible, you don't get to condemn him. Not in front of me."

"If you care about him so much? Why aren't you with him?"

"It's not always that easy, Abbey," she said, in a defeated voice. "From the way you talk, it sounds like you should know something about that."

"I do," she nodded. "So is Kol why you shot down Jeremy and Matt? Because from what I just heard from Jeremy, I'm not too impressed with him, but Matt seems like a decent kid."

"He is, but I don't know. I guess I just don't like him like that," she shrugged. "Besides, he's dated both Elena and Caroline. I don't want to be next, that would be weird."

"Wow," Abbey said. "He dated your best friends and now he's looking to date you? What's he got, like a list or something he's trying to get through?"

"Thanks, Abbey. Real self-esteem boost," Bonnie said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Woah, hey, that is not a reflection on you. It's a reflection on Matt."

"It better be," Bonnie said, going upstairs to her room.

XXX

Bonnie felt a great sense of relief when Jeremy and Tyler finally left. She knew that Klaus couldn't be allowed to keep Caroline as a hostage, but she didn't know what she was supposed to do about it. The Originals had no interest in going after him anymore and he had defeated even them in the end, kind of. That gave Bonne the distinct feeling that it was a suicide mission to try to kill Klaus with just the three of them.

Not knowing what to do, but wanting to hear a friendly voice, Bonnie went to sit down in her room. She had a window seat that she loved and she curled up there, gazing out at the street. Sitting there, Bonnie called Lucy.

"Hey cuz," Lucy said.

"Hey, are you busy?" Bonnie asked, resting her head against the window, the coolness felt good against her skin.

"Just got back to my hotel. What's up?"

"Nothing really. I was just calling to let you know I'm home."

"How'd your dad take the whole disappearing thing?"

"Well he didn't kill me and he's still talking to me, so not too bad. He did ground me though," she sighed. "Can you still be grounded at eighteen after you've graduated high school?"

"I think he has that right if you disappear for weeks on end without as much as a phone call," Lucy told her.

"What's going on there?"

"I'm helping track down Celestia, we've got a lead. I'm just gathering some supplies for a locator spell."

"Oh, good. That's good," she said stupidly because she didn't know what else to say. She didn't really feel like talking about Kol or Celestia. That bitch had tried to kill her just a few days ago.

"Have you called Jeremy yet? That's his name right?"

"Yeah, he came by today. I healed him. It worked, we did it," Bonnie told her, twisting her hair around her finger, anxious.

"Then why don't you sound more excited?"

"Because I knew it would work and well I thought helping Jeremy would fix everything that was wrong with me, but it didn't. And our friend, Caroline's real boyfriend came with him. They want to kill Klaus."

"I thought we'd given up on that," Lucy said sharply.

"We have. I don't know. I keep telling them we need help. Without expression I'm not the super witch they think I am."

"Tell them that, cuz," Lucy said fiercely. "Make it abundantly clear to them or I will."

"I tried. But it's whatever. Dad isn't letting me leave the house again anytime soon so it doesn't actually matter."

"So how are you?"

"I'm – I've been better," Bonnie said honestly. "It's just, this wasn't really the homecoming I had in mind. Somehow I thought fixing Jeremy would fix everything."

"Fixing him isn't fixing you, cuz," Lucy said. "Kol's right, you are stupid about your friends."

"Hey!" she cried, insulted. She huffed. Lucy could be as blunt as Kol. Sometimes, she thought they could both use a course in softening the blow when delivering bad news.

"It's just an observation," she replied defensively. "You should call Kol."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," she answered, chewing on her bottom lip.

"You should. Just to talk. He misses you, like a lot. Honestly, I think he needs you."

"He's made it a thousand years without me."

"Yeah, and he was crazy killer boy for a thousand years. I think I speak for the world when I say he needs you," Lucy sounded completely at her wits ends. "Besides, he's annoying. Like really annoying without you. So do your cousin a solid and call him?"

"I – don't – I can't handle the pressure of being Kol's sanity," she answered, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Hey, no pressure. You don't have to be his anything. I think just being near you chills him out, but that's just my opinion. Think about it."

"I will," Bonnie said and hung up.

She stared at the screen of her cellphone, debating whether or not to call him. The screen lit up with Kol's number. She stared at it, wondering if she should answer.

Bonnie stared at her cellphone screen. It showed her Kol was calling. Taking a deep breath, she decided to answer it before she lost her nerve.

"Hey, I was actually just thinking about calling you," Bonnie said softly, hesitantly.

"You were?" Kol's voice sounded so happy it made her heart ache.

"Yeah."

"I miss you," he said it so quietly she almost didn't hear him.

"I miss you too," she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She needed to tell him, he needed to know she meant it.

"Are you coming back?"

"I don't know," she answered. God how she missed him, just hearing his voice was doing things to her body.

"Is it because you're grounded?"

"No," Bonnie laughed. "I miss you, but it's not that simple. I think I need some time to think."

"I told you before, if you need time, take it. I can wait."

"I know, I remember," she said softly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said, and his voice was detached.

"Kol, please talk to me."

"Bonnie," his voice was a low growl. "Come back, please."

"I can't, not yet at least," she added to soften it.

"Do you want me to come there? I'll come for you, baby if you want me to. Just let me kill Celestia."

"I don't think that's a good idea. My dad isn't freaking out too bad, but he's pretty angry," she told him. "I heard you're close to finding her."

"We are. I should find her by the end of the night."

"Are you alright?" there was silence on the line. "Listen Kol, if you need me, you know you can still call me whenever, right? Promise me you'll call."

"I know. Why do you think I'm calling you now, baby?"

"Oh," she answered in surprise. "Good," she told him, meaning it.

"How are you?"

"I'm –" she choked back a sob. "I've been better."

"I'm worried, Bonnie. Swear to me you won't do anything stupid."

"Stupid?" she demanded, suddenly angry.  
"Yes, stupid," she could practically hear him rolling his eyes. "Don't get yourself hurt for your friends. Swear to me."

"I promise," she said, knowing she was lying. If she had to protect someone, she would do it. No matter the cost to herself. When she'd been in New Orleans with Kol she'd thought it was because she didn't value herself. Now that she was back in Mystic falls, she could tell how wrong she'd been. It was because she was a good person, someone that protects other people. There was nothing wrong with that. Nothing. So why then did she have this pit in the bottom of her stomach whenever she thought about what Tyler and Jeremy were asking her to do?

"You're lying, I can hear your heart racing even over the phone line, little witch," Kol growled.

"Kol!" she snapped, annoyed with him for knowing she was lying. Then she realized what he said. "Wait, you can hear me heartbeat over the phone? That's totally weird."  
"Original vampire," and she could hear the smile in his voice. "I mean it Bonnie, nothing stupid or I'll be there in a second."

"Nothing stupid," she agreed, trying to calm her fluttering heart.

The protectiveness in his voice made her miss him more, and freaked her out at the same. With Kol it didn't seem to matter if she was with him or not as long as she was safe. She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"If anything happens to you trying to protect your moronic friends, I swear I'll come to Mystic Falls and kill them myself. So I wouldn't bother with trying to save them," he told her, in a low growl.

"Kol," Bonnie said, both outraged and touched that he cared. A shiver ran down her spine at his threat though. "I promise."

"And I can still hear your heart beating, so don't lie to me."

"Still creepy," she muttered. "Look, Kol my dad grounded me. I won't be leaving the house again for a long time. Probably not until college starts, so you don't need to worry about me."

"I'll always worry about you, Bonnie," Kol said. "Do you need me there? I can be on my way by morning."

"No, it's okay. Please don't come. It'll freak dad out even more," she told him, thinking she wasn't sure Rudy could handle any more surprises.

"I won't then," he agreed. "God, I miss you, baby. I keep replaying our morning in the apartment. Do you remember it?"

"I do," she whispered.

She felt herself heat up at his voice, and words, and without even realizing what she was doing, her hand was sliding into her panties, and she was stroking her clit. Kol was saying something, she had no idea what. She didn't hear the words, all she heard was his voice.

"Bonnie? Are you still listening?" Kol said. She didn't hear him, she pushed a finger inside of herself, just one, testing. Her walls were slick with wetness. "Bonnie?" he growled. "What are you doing?"

"What?" she gasped. "Nnn-nothing."

"Are you -" she could hear the heat in his voice. "Are you touching yourself?"

"No," she whispered, cheeks burning.

"Don't stop on my account," his smile turned crooked. "I can hear you moving. Close your eyes," he told her.

"Why?"

"Do it," he growled.

"Okay," she whispered. Bonnie would never tell him, but she liked it when he took charge. It was really sexy, and she was never ever telling him that. Kol would totally use it against her.

"Keep them closed and tell me what you're doing. Pretend it's me touching you, baby."

Bonnie closed her eyes and slid two more fingers inside of herself. Her folds were slick and warm, she moaned as she stroked her clit with her thumb.

"I'm riding my own fingers, Kol," she said in a husky voice. "And circling my clit with my thumb. It feels so good."

"I bet it does," and she could hear him fiddling with something on the other end. She blushed, realizing he was doing the same thing. "I bet you're slick with wetness and warm, and tight. I love how you feel around me. I love stretching you from the inside, feeling your warmth around me. Do you remember how I feel inside of you? Do you miss it?"

"Yes," she said, wanting him. "Keep talking. Please, I love your voice."

"As you wish, darling," Kol answered in a husky voice. "What shall I talk about?"

"Anything, read from the dictionary. I don't care. Just talk to me, Kol."

"I miss being inside of you, burying myself in you to the hilt."

"Uh, this isn't working," Bonnie said, she kept getting close to orgasming, but nothing was working. There was nothing that would push her over the edge. She withdrew her fingers and licked them clean. "I can't do this," she told him. "It isn't the same and it hurts."

"You're doing it wrong," he said in a sinful voice.

"That wasn't the kind of hurt I was talking about," she told him, rolling her eyes.

"I know, baby," he told her. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Can we talk more in a day?"

"Of course," Bonnie said, wanting to kick herself for agreeing so quickly.

Instead, she hung up, wanting to end the conversation before she said something else stupid. Like changing her mind and having him come to Mystic Falls. Or something else, some more embarrassing than trying and failing to have phone sex with him. She didn't know what was worse, that they were having phone sex or that she'd basically admitted to him that she couldn't climax without him. Somehow, that didn't strike her as good knowledge for Kol to have.

 **Thanks for the reviews and continued support for this fic** **I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I wanted to get this one up because I split Bonnie and Kol up, at least temporarily. Tell me what you thought about Bonnie's homecoming sitch? And not to mention the Kennett at the end? What about Kol being all psycho missing Bonnie?**

 **Izzy**


	35. Chapter 35

Kol stared at the phone after his talk with Bonnie, feeling both better and worse at once. He'd gone into the bedroom to speak to her privately, and he'd wandered back to the living room. Still unable to tear his gaze away from the phone. At least he knew she still wanted him, but she didn't want him to come for her. It was frustrating beyond belief and he didn't know what to do with himself.

Lucy was watching him with that expression she'd been wearing since Bonnie left. The one that said she felt bad for him at the same time as she was a little afraid of what he might do next.

"Stop looking at me like that, Lucy," he growled. "And say your spell before I lose patience."

"You know; I miss Bonnie too. You're not such a complete ass when she's with you," she said, giving him a dirty look.

"Remind me, why did you like me when we first met if I wasn't so unbearable?"

"Because back then the thing you wanted most in life hadn't walked out on you," she muttered, staring at the map on the floor in front of her.

Her words made Kol wince. It was true the one thing he wanted had walked out on him. He just didn't realize everyone else knew how much Bonnie meant to him. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised though; he'd never been very good at concealing his emotions.

Kol watched in silence as Lucy sliced her hand open over the map. The scent of her blood drifted over to him and he had to close his eyes to regain control of himself. She smelled like Bonnie but different. It was like everything else with the two cousins, they were so much alike and yet so different.

Kol watched as Lucy chanted. Her blood dripped onto the map. It quivered, but it didn't move. That wasn't right, he knew it instantly. He watched as Lucy concentrated more, chanted harder, with a more determined look on her face. Slowly, slowly as Lucy looked tenser and increasingly angrier the dots of blood started to move. It trailed a path on the map, quivering and slowly, as if the blood was fighting to stay in place.

 _Cloaking spell,_ Kol thought. There was magic surrounding Celestia, keeping her from being found. That same magic was fighting Lucy's spell every step of the way. Lucky for them, it wasn't as strong as the one on him or else Lucy might not have been able to break through it.

Her nose started to bleed. That got his attention quicker than the blood that was refusing to move.

"Lucy, stop it," Kol said. "You're going to over-exert yourself."

She screamed and stopped casting. Gasping, she fell forward, catching herself, she landed heaving over the map, just barely avoiding touching it.

"I'm fine," Lucy rasped, chest heaving. "But that bitch is protected by some seriously bad magic."

"So I gathered. Could you find a location?" Kol asked, unconcerned now that he knew Lucy was going to be fine.

"Sort of," Lucy said. "It looks like she is on the road or she was."

Kol took one look at the direction the blood was headed in and groaned.

"Mystic Falls," he said.

"She's going after Bonnie again," Lucy agreed. "I'm going to call her back."

"Don't," Kol growled. "She'll do something stupid, like go after Celestia before she can hurt one of her moronic friends."

"Probably," Lucy said, realization dawning. "Sometimes, I wonder if that cousin of mine was born without survival instincts."

"You and me both," Kol said, already booking a flight on his phone. "Pack a bag and meet me at the airport in an hour."

Kol flashed away.

XXX

Kol was boarding his flight with Lucy. He'd booked them first class tickets on the first flight to Virginia. He couldn't relax the whole time. He knew logically that it was still faster than driving, but he couldn't calm down all the same.

The first class cabinet was empty and Kol was tapping his hands against the seat of his plane. He wasn't even aware he was doing it, until Lucy's hand landed on his and she looked at him firmly.  
"We are going to get there on time, now stop doing that," she said, giving him an intense look. "It is unbelievably annoying."

"Your concern is touching," Kol growled.

"Don't give me that crazy killer boy look," Lucy rolled her eyes at him.

"Speaking of which, I can't believe you called me that to Bonnie."

"It's true."

"It's the whole reason she left me," he growled. "Well that and Katherine."

"Are you sure you two never ever –"

"No," he cut her off. "Like I said, I don't fancy Petrova doppelgangers. I like Katherine I do, but I'm not interested."

"Why?"

"I just don't," he shrugged. "For starters, I always knew what she meant to Elijah, though I suspect she is a Tatia replacement."

"Who?"

"You don't want to know," he grumbled. "Besides, she isn't – Katherine isn't a warm person. Any affection on her part is purely manipulation."

"You think so?" Lucy asked, giving him a sly, sideways look.

"I know so," he said looking at her with a look that clearly asked her how stupid she thought he was.

"Say what you will about my cousin's survival instincts, but if she cares about you, she's warm and loving," Lucy muttered.

"Lucy," he growled.

"I mean it, Kol," she gave him that look again. "You can pretend you don't feel or whatever all you want, but you care too much. That's why it's driving you crazy she left. You care about her, and she left you. Admit it."

"Maybe," was all he said, forcing the word out from between clenched teeth. Yet there was something oddly familiar about this conversation. A hazy memory was trying to force its way through to his consciousness. Trying to make itself known. "Did we talk about Katherine the other night?"

"You mean the night when I dragged your drunk ass to bed?" Lucy answered. "Because if so, then yes, we did."

"And you didn't yell at me about murdering that man," he said, remembering it in bits and pieces. "Who did you kill Lucy?" he asked, curious.

"I shouldn't have told you that, and I don't want to talk about it," she said, looking annoyed. "Look, Kol I get it, I know what it's like to be consumed with darkness and rage, and yes, even hunger. I've been power hungry, it's a rush."

"You should try bloodlust sometime, sounds like you would enjoy it," Kol said with a knowing smirk.

"Kol, if you hold this against me, I won't help you with Bonnie."

"Fine," he growled. "But what could you possibly say to her, to make her forgive me?"

"I can tell her what I've done," Lucy answered. "If she can still forgive me and love me, then she can do the same for you."

Kol glanced at her, surprised at her words, but not wanting to show it. He was very glad he hadn't drunkenly killed Lucy when she got on his nerves the other night.

"That would be –"

"No need to thank me," she cut him off brusquely. "Just don't let that crazy bitch kill my cousin. I mean it's logical she'd want to. In her twisted mind, she probably thinks you'll want her again if Bonnie is gone."

"Or she simply wants revenge."

"Either way, the target of her rage, is Bonnie," Lucy said, and she did not sound happy about it.

XXX

Bonnie stared at her phone. She didn't know what to do, but she was filled with an overwhelming longing to call Kol. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted him. Jeremy had sent her twenty messages, wanting to talk. He'd stopped calling after the first three missed calls. Now he was text message stalking her. With each message he sent her, Bonnie realized more and more, the only person she wanted to talk to was Kol.

She didn't care if he was a killer or even a bit unstable. Somehow, he'd made it onto the list of people she cared about. In Bonnie's book, once you made it onto that list, it took a lot to get back off it. She hoped if they could talk calmly, rationally then they could sort this all out. Lay down some ground rules so they could make it work. Not wind up having ultimately disappointing phone sex because he wasn't really there with her.

Bonnie wanted it to work, because sad as it was, being with Kol, no matter how brief those three weeks had been, she was happy. Especially in their apartment. Being with Kol was liberating and it wasn't easy because he wasn't easy, but it felt like coming home. It felt like not being alone, and not being forced to save everyone all the time, not being expected to drop everything and risk her own life at a moment's notice. Bonnie wanted that feeling back and if that meant they needed to work through some stuff, then they needed to talk. Not talking, wouldn't resolve anything.

Sighing, realizing they needed to have this conversation in person, she called Kol. His phone went straight to voicemail. That made her heart beat race, what if something had happened to him? He'd told her he was going to go after Celestia tonight. What if he was hurt? Heart in her throat, she called Lucy. Her phone was turned off too.

That couldn't be a coincidence and she felt her hands shake.

All she wanted was for them to be alright.

That was how Bonnie realized that if Kol was alive and unhurt, but doing something that meant his phone was off, she didn't care about talking or resolving anything. She just wanted him. Not to say they didn't need to work through their issues or whatever, but she wanted him back.

With shaky hands, Bonnie called his phone again. This time when it went to voicemail she left a message.

"Kol, it's me Bonnie. Please call me when you get this. I just want to know you're alright. Lucy's phone is off too and I'm worried. Please call me," she said and hung up.

Sighing she started to realize it might have sounded a bit needy, but then she brushed it aside. If Kol thought he'd scared her, he would call, and besides, if she said please, he would give her anything she wanted. She knew that from experience. As much as Kol pretended it wasn't the case, if she said 'please', he would give in. In this case, she didn't think it would take much convincing.

XXX

Later that evening Bonnie picked at her dinner until her dad and Abbey took her plate, cleaning it off. Then they'd tried to talk to her, but Bonnie didn't want to talk. Abbey was saying something about hearing her talking to Kol earlier, Bonnie blushed and told her it was nothing. The doorbell rang and she jumped up.

Abbey flashed to the door and when she saw who it was, she was calling for Rudy. That had Bonnie following her dad into the hallway. Abbey had opened the door and she couldn't see who was outside. Her dad moved to the side, and she stared. Not understanding.

Bonnie stood as if frozen behind Abbey. Lucy strode in comfortably.

"Uncle Rudy," she said. "Abbey," this was accompanied by a dirty look.

"Lucy?" Rudy gaped. "I haven't seen you since you were a toddler."

"It's nice to see you," Lucy said. "Cuz," she said, pulling Bonnie into a hug. She stood there, still not moving.

Kol stood on the other side of the threshold, watching Bonnie with a dark guarded look. She still couldn't move, unable to believe he was really there.

"Leave," Abbey said to him.

"No," he growled at Abbey.

"Your daughter is in danger, honestly, you should be happy to see us," Lucy said.

Bonnie didn't hear a word she was saying, she just kept staring at Kol like a fool. Finally, when their eyes connected, it was like she could process his presence. She pushed past, Abbey and ran straight to him. The second she was across the threshold, Kol was pulling her into his arms. She couldn't think, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face against his chest.

"Kol," Bonnie said. "I missed you."

Kol's arms went from her back to around her waist, and pulling her even closer in a heartbeat. Bonnie tilted her head up to look at him, and she was overwhelmed by a sudden joy. She stood up on her toes to kiss him and he bent down, to meet her halfway. When their lips connected, she felt a roaring heat flare up inside of her. She had missed him, but she hadn't realized how much until she was in his arms again.

"BONNIE!" Rudy roared.

That broke the spell and she pulled away, flustered and embarrassed. Still, she didn't turn away from Kol. She cupped his cheek, and he leaned into her hand, kissing her palm. Dimly, a part of brain registered that Rudy was still shouting at her.

"Don't you ever leave me again, darling," he whispered.

"BONNIE!" Rudy shouted.

"Did you get my message?"  
"What message?" Kol frowned.

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!" Rudy demanded.

Bonnie felt a hand on her arm, before she was pulled away from Kol. She turned around and saw that Rudy had stridden forward, furious and grabbed her. He was trying to drag her back into the house, but she resisted.

"Dad!" she cried. "Let go of me!"

"What did I tell you about vampires?" he demanded.

"I don't care!"

"Let her go. Right now," Kol said in a dangerously low voice.

"Kol," Bonnie said, pleading with him with her eyes. She really didn't need him going off on her dad.

"I would listen to him, if I were you, Uncle Rudy," Lucy said, stepping forward.

Rudy seemed to believe her because he released his hold on Bonnie with a curt nod at Kol.

"Bonnie, go inside," Rudy said.

"What? No!" Bonnie protested, suddenly feeling furious.

"Now," he ordered.

"Do what he says, Bonnie," Abbey said.

"Shut up, Abbey," Lucy said.

"No!" Bonnie said, moving back to Kol.

"Bonnie, I swear to God –" Rudy started in on a tirade.

"Hey!" Lucy yelled loud enough everyone turned to look at her. "Not to interrupt this little family drama, but we are here to save Bonnie's life you know. Speaking of which, cuz. You should probably get your ass inside."

This time, Bonnie did listen and stepped in through the doorway, pushing past Rudy and Abbey.

"Kol, come in," Bonnie said, just as Rudy shouted at her not to invite the Original inside.

He flashed a heart stopping smile.

"What's going on here?" Abbey asked.

"Maybe you'd know if you hadn't abandoned Bonnie," Lucy shot at her.

Kol started to walk inside, he stopped in front of Rudy, looking him up and down. Then he snorted, and kept walking. He brushed past Abbey without so much as sparing her a glance. He turned around and smirked at her.

"So how's life among the undead?" he asked her, pausing briefly.

"Get out," Abbey growled.

"Did you miss –" Lucy started to say.

"Kol, what's going on?" Bonnie asked, looking to him for answers. When she looked up at him, she found he was already watching her with an expression that was part relief and part pain.

"Celestia's here," he said simply.

"Oh," she said. "I guess that makes sense."

"Who is Celestia?" Rudy said, coming inside. He'd been standing out on the doorstep for almost a minute, just glaring at Kol. As if he could make him leave through sheer force of will.

"Don't ask," Bonnie and Lucy said at the same time. They exchanged rueful smiles.

Kol moved closer and Bonnie took a step closer to Lucy without meaning to. He frowned at her, and she looked away. Now that the initial rush of happiness she'd felt at seeing him passed, she felt tense and uncomfortable around him. Still, that didn't stop him from staring at her. Bonnie mouthed 'later' at him.

"Living room is this way," Bonnie said and started walking.

Everyone took a seat. Bonnie sat down in the armchair, pulling her legs up onto the chair with her to relax. Kol and Lucy took the couch, while Abbey took the other armchair. Rudy didn't sit down at all, he stood there, staring angrily at Kol.

"Who is Celestia?" Abbey repeated Rudy's earlier question.

"And what's this about Bonnie being in danger?" Rudy said, glancing at Bonnie with concern.

"Dad, it's a really long story," Bonnie said, sighing. "But she wants me dead. Like really dead."

"And she's in Mystic Falls," Lucy said. "That's why I was all 'get your ass inside'. I don't know exactly where in town she is yet."

"But I'm thinking she won't be far from here," Kol added, staring back at Rudy. He looked almost amused when he shot a look at Bonnie.

She tried to convey using her eyes to Kol not to frighten her dad.

"So let's find her," Bonnie said.

"Not today, cuz," Lucy said. "That locator spell was not easy. Bitch, has some serious cloaking spells on her. I'm going to need to recuperate first."

"You did it earlier today," Bonnie said. It was almost ten o'clock at night. How big of a spell could it be?

"Yeah, it turned out to be a pretty big spell," Lucy told her, grimacing as if she knew what Bonnie was thinking. "So basically, we're staying the night."

"No, you are not. Well you are welcome, Lucy," Rudy amended quickly. "But he is not."

"DAD!" Bonnie shouted.

Making everyone jump.

"Don't you –"

"Dad! Don't be rude!"

"Excuse me?" Abbey gaped.

"I'll make this simple shall I?" Kol said. "Bonnie's life is in danger, I'm not leaving. And there isn't anyone here that can do a damned thing about it."

"I think –" Rudy began to say.

"Dad, if you make him leave, I'm leaving too. She already almost killed me once, and she would have succeeded if Kol hadn't saved my life."

"WHAT?" Rudy thundered. "WHEN DID YOU ALMOST DIE?"

"It's settled then, I'm staying," Kol said, grinning and exchanging bemused looks with Lucy.

"Kol, can I speak to you in private?" Bonnie said, standing up.

"WHEN DID YOU ALMOST DIE?" Rudy demanded, repeating himself.

"I'll explain everything, Uncle Rudy," Lucy said patting the seat beside her.

Bonnie left the room and she couldn't hear Kol following her, he was doing that vampire thing where his tread was silent. She didn't need to hear him to know he was there. She could feel that crackling energy that was all him.

She would have gone to her room except that seemed like a bad idea. Especially with her dad in a temper. There was also the fact that she didn't want them to get carried away. Kol had the ability to drive any thought other than him completely out of her mind. She couldn't allow that, not until they had worked through their problems.

"What is it, darling?" Kol asked, leaning in the doorway to the kitchen and watching her. She didn't miss how his eyes skimmed the room as well as her, and she knew what he was thinking. This wasn't private.

"We need to talk," Bonnie said. "I'm sorry about how I left things in New Orleans. I shouldn't have left like that."

"You were freaking out, I believe was the term Lucy used," he told her.

"Yeah, I mean I was, but I what I guess I'm trying to say is, I still shouldn't have left like that," she leaned against the kitchen counter. She wondered how it could be difficult to avoid his eye even from across the room.

"It's as much my fault as yours. Lucy called me intense, I suppose she is right," Kol said, his voice and expression entirely neutral. If Bonnie hadn't known him so well, she would have thought he didn't care, but this was his way of apologizing. "I can try to stop killing, if I can drink from you instead."

"Okay," she said quickly. "But please don't lie to me. I can take a lot of things, but I can't take that."

"I suppose that isn't so difficult," his lips quirked upward slightly. "As long as you don't regret asking for honesty."

"I've missed you, Kol. I really have," Bonnie said quietly. "And I can't tell you how much it means to me that you showed up on my doorstep after everything when my life is in danger."

Kol looked up and she saw a flicker of something in his eyes. That was all it took for him to cross the room and pull her into his arms. Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck, and Kol lifted her up onto the counter. He kissed her once, softly and briefly on the lips before resting his forehead against hers.

"Don't ever leave me again, Bonnie," Kol whispered, repeating his words from earlier.

"Kol please," she whispered hoarsely. "I have to know, you and Katherine –"

"Never happened," he said roughly. "Never wanted it to and if you don't believe me, so help me God I don't know what I'll do."

"Kol, I believe you," she shivered, the intensity in his voice frightening her. "But a few kisses don't fix everything. You were willing to share me with Katherine. I hate her. Do you have any idea how that made me feel?"

"I shouldn't have – we shouldn't have bloodshared in the living room like that," Kol admitted, and his eyes were closed. Bonnie could tell he was struggling with something.

"I thought vampires don't care. Did you lie to me?"

"No, we don't care. Sometimes though with bloodlust in the air, things take over, like what happened with Katherine."

"But you were willing to risk it? Does that mean I'm not safe if we bloodshare in public?" Bonnie withdrew and tugged on her own hair. "I just don't understand. I don't get this. Any of this vampire stuff."

"Hey," Kol said, cupping her cheek and tilting her face up to look at him. "You are always safe with me, baby," he whispered kissing her. "I only meant, sometimes other vampires want to join like Katherine. I knew that might be a possibility however –"

"But what? What you just didn't care?" she exclaimed. "Is that what I am? Just a plaything? Another toy? It's fine if I break because you'll find another witch to replace me with?" she demanded, feeling herself beginning to grow hysterical. Kol meant so much to her, and she was beginning to question if she meant anything at all to him.

"Bonnie," Kol growled, sounding angry. "You are not a toy!"

"Then what am I? If I'm not a toy, how could you do that to me? How Kol?" she demanded, pushing on his chest, forcing some distance between them.

Kol took a step back, but he was watching her with dark impassive eyes. She could see the tension around his mouth and that usually meant he was hurt. She'd pushed him away, and that it hurt him.

"Because of Elijah," he said in a low, dangerous voice. If he'd been any further away, she wouldn't have heard him.

"Elijah?"

"Yes, Elijah," he snarled. "I saw how he was looking at you!"

"Saw how –" Bonnie murmured, thinking.

When what he was saying sunk in, Bonnie felt herself turn red and angry at once. Elijah had been checking her out that entire evening. Bonnie hadn't thought Kol noticed, not really. He was acting crazy possessive to begin with, and he'd bought her that dress that looked like something Katherine would wear. Bonnie had been so busy thinking about what Kol wanted in a woman, that he might leave her for someone more like Katherine, hell that he might leave her for Katherine, that she didn't even think he might be jealous of how Elijah was watching her.

"Don't pretend you didn't notice!"

"Are you completely stupid?" Bonnie announced, furious and exasperated. "YOU THINK I WOULD LEAVE YOU FOR YOUR BROTHER?"

Where her sudden fury had come from, Bonnie had no idea, but the rage was there. Along with her rage came a burst of magic and Kol went soaring through the air. He hit the wall on the other side of the kitchen. Bonnie gasped, staring in shock at what she'd done.

Kol growled and stood up.

"What did you do that for?" he hissed.

"I didn't mean to," Bonnie whispered, still stunned.

"Bonnie?" Rudy called out.

"It's alright, dad! I lost control of my magic! It happens!" Bonnie called back.

She didn't hear Rudy's answer, but she knew he was probably grumbling. Just as she knew Abbey would be using her vampire hearing to make sure Bonnie really was alright. She would know it wasn't Bonnie who'd been hurt, and Lucy would be trying to reason with Rudy.

"You say you wouldn't, but you think I would want Katherine over you?" Kol demanded, looking furious. He flashed forward until he towered over her. "ANSWER ME!"

"YOU STUPID JEALOUS VAMPIRE!" Bonnie hit his chest, fists pounding against his chest. Fury with him for being who he was and for making her feel disposable.

XXX

"I don't like it," Rudy muttered.

"Let them fight, Uncle Rudy," Lucy said, using her most calming voice.

God, she was tired of having to be the voice of reason. Of having to calm everyone down. It really wasn't what she did best.

"That doesn't sound good, I'm just going to go –" Rudy said standing.

"Sit down," Lucy said, finally losing her patience, she used her magic to pull him back into his seat.

"Bonnie isn't hurt. It sounds like she threw him across the room," Abbey said.

"By accident I'd guess. Her powers are sort of back at square one," Lucy explained. "It's complicated, but I do know her and Kol, they'd never hurt each other."

"That's not what it sounds like to me!" Rudy huffed, looking furious and impatient as he struggled to get out of the chair.

"Well that's how it is," Lucy snapped. "They're fighting. Let them get it out. If any of us interfere, it'll just make things worse and harder on Bonnie. When she left New Orleans, she didn't leave things on the best of terms. They need to get this out."

"Fine, but I don't like it, and he isn't staying," Rudy countered. "Now tell me about Celestia."

Lucy sighed, she thought this was as good as it got. At least for the time being.

XXX

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Kol roared.

Bonnie flinched, realizing her statement had been childish. Of course, right now she was too angry to deal with that.  
"YOU HEARD ME!" she shouted back.

"Very mature, Bonnie. You can complain about me all you like, but you aren't behaving any better," he growled.

"Really? Am I the one that threw you aside? You're not a toy to me, dammit I care about you!" she hit his chest, whacking him violently. Kol only growled in response. "And you! You offered to share me! Not just with anyone, but with a woman I hate! BECAUSE YOU ARE JEALOUS OF YOUR BROTHER? YOUR FUCKING BROTHER!" she hit him some more.

"ENOUGH!" Kol grabbed her wrists, detaining her.

She kicked his shin. He released her, pushing her back against the counter.

"Like I would ever leave you for one of your brothers! WHO DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?"

"Elena did it all the time."

"Don't you dare bring her into this!" Bonnie hissed, voice dangerously quiet. She was on the verge of tears. "Don't you dare! Not after what you did!"

"Fine, Tatia then and Katherine."

"Now you're just listing doppelgangers!" she cried, frustrated. "Wait didn't Tatia –" she paused, trying to remember what Stefan had told her about the Original brothers and Tatia. "Oh, Kol. No! Don't be stupid! I wouldn't!"

"You might not perhaps, but Elijah, he would," he muttered, looking away.

"But I wouldn't," she said, crossing her arms, and trying to blink back the tears that were threatening to spill. "Do you really think that low of me?"

"No, darling," he whispered, reaching for her.

Bonnie sidestepped him.

"Well I think you do. What with what happened with Katherine – and – and Caroline! Rebekah just handed her over to Klaus like she was a chess piece and you didn't as much as blink!"

"Bonnie, we'd discussed it beforehand."

"Discussed it? No – no – no," she shook her head. "No, you wouldn't be so cold. KOL TELL ME YOU ARE LYING!"

"Rebekah and I discussed what would happen if Klaus did somehow get free. We both knew he would never let Caroline go, if only out of spite. And if he did, it would be on his terms, because he tired of her."

"So you just gave her to him?" she said, pain in her voice. "You'd planned it? Caroline trusted us, she sided with us, and you were using her!"

"I won't put you in danger, a fight with Klaus, would do that," he said quietly, voice pained.

"That doesn't make it okay," she said, crying for real now. "If I'm just a toy, another pawn, please go play with someone else, and leave me the hell alone."

"You are not some girl!" he exclaimed, sounding furious. "I've been waiting six hundred years for you, and YOU DO NOT GET TO BELITTLE THAT!" he roared.

Bonnie flinched. It wasn't often Kol shouted at her, and she didn't like it when he did. Then she supposed Kol probably didn't like it much when she yelled either.

"How can I believe that? How can I believe anything you say when I've seen how easily you throw aside those who aren't any use to you?"

"Because my love, how many times have I protected you? I bought you an apartment, I want to be with you. You're the only person I want and when I'm not with you, I feel like I'm going mad. If you don't believe my words, can you at least believe my actions?"

Bonnie thought about it. Really thought about it for a moment. Kol had been protecting her since she arrived in New Orleans. She had no doubt there was seduction and manipulation involved there as well, especially in the beginning.

Now though, she wasn't so sure. He'd been awful the last time they saw each other, but he was a vampire. One that hadn't been able to kill her or turn her, not even when she'd nearly murdered him. Kol had proven more than once, he didn't want to hurt her. So yeah, she did believe him, but it wasn't that simple. They still had things they had to work out, things that they needed to get straight before they could try to build some kind of life together.

"Okay," she nodded. "Okay, I believe you, but it isn't that easy, Kol. I've missed you so much, and I want this to work, but we have a lot of stuff to get straight first. I mean I love you, but everything about this whole thing –"

Bonnie froze and stopped talking because Kol had grabbed her arms, and pulled her to him in a flash. He was staring at her with a look she'd never seen on him before.

"Say it again," Kol ordered.

"Say what again?" Bonnie asked, confused. She hadn't said anything weird had she? She tried to remember and then horror seeped over her. She told him she loved him and she hardly knew him. They'd only been together for like two weeks. When had Kol started to mean that much to her?

"That you love me."

Bonnie stared at him, shocked. She started to shake her head and Kol pressed his lips to hers, ending her protests. She sighed and kissed him back. The kiss was passionate and intense, it made her head swim. He picked her up and put on her on the counter again, fingers twining into her hair. When Kol finally did pull away, she was breathing hard.

"Kol, I don't –" Bonnie didn't know what she wanted to say as she was gasping with breath, only that she needed to take it back because it was true.

"Don't," Kol told her, kissing her again. "Don't you dare take it back, Bonnie," he kissed her again. Bonnie's head was swimming. "I'll do better, I promise, only don't take it back."

"Kol," she said softly, turning away so he couldn't kiss her and confuse her more.

"I give you my word, I'll try. Only don't take it back because I love you – I need you," he growled, kissing her neck, refusing to be thwarted by her attempts to backpedal. "I don't know what to do without you."

"Stop it," she whispered. "God, Kol you can't say stuff like that! It scares the hell out of me!"

"But it's true," he nipped at her pulse line and she gasped. "I need you, Bonnie."

"But I can't," she tried to say, but didn't know how to tell him. "I'm terrified. You've been alive for a thousand years and now you're telling me you need me somehow? How does that make sense? How am I supposed to keep you sane?" she demanded, panicking. Her mind was still reeling from what Lucy had told her.

"You don't have to be anything, just be with me," Kol said, the arm around her waist pulled her closer to him and he spoke against her neck, lips brushing her pulse line. "That's all I ask. Bonnie, please I need you and I love you, and I know you need me too. Let me take care of you."

"I don't need to be taken care of," she whispered stubbornly.

 _Don't you?_ A small traitorous voice at the back of her mind whispered. _You haven't even been home two days and already there are people pushing for you to go off on a suicide mission. Rescuing Caroline from Klaus. Without Kol, he'll kill you._ Bonnie groaned in part rage and part agony at the thoughts. She didn't want it to be true, but she knew without Kol around, someone – including herself always managed to convince her she needed to be the savior. Even at the expense of her own life. Why was she so willing to risk herself?

"Don't lie to me, Bonnie," Kol growled. "I would lose my mind if anything happened to you. I can't lose you, not after waiting all these years for you."

Something about the tone of his voice, made Bonnie want to sit down and cry. How would she feel if she walked away from Kol and something happened to him? How could she even contemplate walking away from him? Leaving him to constantly worry she was mixed up in something dangerous?

"I – I won't leave you again," she whispered, surprising herself by saying it.

"Do you mean it?" Kol asked, looking at her in amazement. A desperate hope he didn't dare let shine through.

"Yes, I promise," Bonnie said, smiling and shaking her head unable to believe what she was agreeing to. Only knowing she felt like this great weight had been lifted from her chest, like she could finally breathe again.

"You won't regret it, I give you my word," Kol said, grinning.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to," Bonnie said. "But this so doesn't mean that everything is fine and we have to talk about some deal breakers, okay?"

"I swear I'll do better, baby."

Bonnie pulled away, and cupped his cheek in her hand. He leaned into her touch and kissed the palm of her hand. She pulled him towards her and crashed their lips together. The kiss was even more heated than the earlier one. Demanding and impatient, Bonnie pulled Kol closer, tangling her hands in his hair.

Kol kept pulling her closer, until her legs were wrapped around his waist and his hardness was rubbing up against her core. Bonnie could feel him pushing against her jeans, and it made her wet, and hot. Most of all, it made her smile against her lips, because they were having a stupid make-out session like a couple of horny teenagers.

She just kept waiting for Kol to pick her up and carry her off to the bedroom or to start undressing her here. That would be like him, but he never did. He just kept kissing her, he seemed content to go on kissing her forever.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Rudy shouted.

Bonnie jumped and Kol broke the kiss, and growled low in his throat at Rudy. He'd been so wrapped up in what they were doing, he hadn't heard her dad approaching, that almost made her smile. She touched Kol's arm, and he looked back at her, expression softening. He helped her down from the cupboard and she went to her dad.

"Dad, let me explain –" Bonnie never did get to finish that sentence.

"FIRST YOU RUN AWAY! THEN YOU TELL ME YOU DATED AN ORIGINAL VAMPIRE WHICH YOU SWORE WAS OVER –"

"Bonnie?" Kol said, looking at her. His face was expressionless, but in his eyes she saw the hurt that she would swear it was over. It made her remember how he thought it was easy for her to walk out on him. Guilt washed over her.

Rudy was still yelling, but they were overlooking him.

"I thought it was," she said softly. "Then we talked and I realized –"

"BONNIE!" Rudy shouted making her jump and return her attention to him. "THIS IS COMPLETELY UNACCEPTABLE! HE NEEDS TO LEAVE!"

"Uncle Rudy!"

"Dad!"

"HE DOES!" Rudy shouted. "LUCY YOU SAID SO YOURSELF – THIS FEUD IS OVER HIM!"

"Kol, leaving won't solve the problem," Bonnie answered quietly.

"THEN WHY THE HELL IS ONE OF YOUR OWN ANCESTORS TRYING TO KILL YOU?"

"I confess, that is technically my doing," Kol said, shrugging.  
"DON'T YOU DARE TAKE MY DAUGHTER'S LIFE LIGHTLY!"

"I'm not," Kol answered, eyes and voice gone deadly calm. Bonnie reached for him, and let him pull her into his arms, even as Rudy raged. Telling Kol to get out and stay the hell away from his daughter, because she knew as long as Kol was holding her, he wouldn't let his temper get the best of him. Sometimes, she really hated the Mikaelson family temper.

"Uncle Rudy, would you shut up and listen for two minutes?" Lucy huffed, she tapped her foot and stared at him.

"Fine," Rudy growled, but he did not look any less angry. Not in the slightest.

"Kol has done more to keep Bonnie safe in two weeks than anyone in this town has done in the past two years, and that includes her friends."

"I don't believe that –" Rudy began to say.

"Would you like to know what's been going on here?" Kol asked. "It might put some things in perspective such as my relationship to your daughter."

"Don't," Bonnie warned.  
"Let's start with Katherine," Lucy suggested.

"No," Bonnie said. "Stop talking."

"Or maybe Damon," Kol suggested. "Did you know your daughter –"

"Kol, stop it!" Bonnie demanded, angrily.

"Hush, darling," Kol said, looking at her softly.

"Don't you –"

"Seriously cuz, be quiet," Lucy snapped. "Your dad wants to yell about Kol? Well, I think he has the right to know who's really been putting you in danger for years."

"Stop it, not a word," Bonnie demanded.

"I want to hear this," Rudy said.

"I think you should," Abbey agreed. "Are you telling me all this time your father didn't know –"

Bonnie was furious, and she interrupted Abbey because that woman had no place in this conversation. She'd left her.

"It's not like he's around," Bonnie muttered, realizing to her dismay she was outnumbered.

"Don't know what?" Rudy demanded.

"That Bonnie has been hanging out with the Salvatores, and Damon raped Caroline," Abbey announced.  
"Abbey that is not something Caroline wants people to know!" Bonnie hissed.

"Has he hurt you?" Kol said, looking at her with rage now.

"No," Bonnie shook her head. "I can handle Damon."

Bonnie tried in vain to stop the rest of the conversation, but it was pointless she realized quickly. Between Lucy and Kol pretty much every dangerous thing she'd done and situation she'd wound up in since becoming a witch came out. Rudy stood there, becoming more and more stunned with each revelation. Finally, there was nothing left to tell, and Bonnie stood shaking with silent rage.

"So there you have it, Uncle Rudy," Lucy said. "Kol isn't the influence you should be worried about," then she helpfully added a few of the events from New Orleans.

"He can stay, for now," Rudy said weakly. "As for you, young lady. Don't expect to go anywhere anytime soon."

"I already knew that," she muttered.

Rudy shuffled off along with Abbey. Leaving a furious Bonnie with Kol and Lucy.

"How could you tell him all of that?" Bonnie demanded, tears of frustration pooling in her eyes. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Other than stopping Uncle Rudy from trying to throw Kol out at every turn?" Lucy fired back. "Do you have any idea how dangerous it could get if Uncle Rudy is trying to fight Kol instead of Celestia?"

"It wasn't your place," Bonnie insisted. "And you!" she slapped Kol's chest. "You're one to talk! The things you've done!"

"True," Kol shrugged.

Bonnie screeched and threw her hands up. Realizing neither one of them was going to back down. They were convinced they were protecting her, and she did have to admit, if only to herself, it did make things easier if her dad wasn't trying to get rid of Kol all of the time.

The doorbell rang, interrupting any further conversation.

"Bonnie," Kol said, softly, pulling her to him. "Don't be cross."

"Don't be what?" Bonnie said, confused with his old timey British speak.

"I'll get it," Lucy said, and Bonnie could practically hear her rolling her eyes at them.

"Don't be angry, baby," he whispered.

"Kol," Bonnie said, she let him pull her to him, and wrap his arms around her waist. She put her hand on his cheek. "No more telling my dad stuff I don't want him to know. Promise me."

"Bonnie, this is ridiculous. You're going to be mad at me about that, but you're going to put yourself in danger whenever you want?"

"I never said that."

"What are you doing here?"

Bonnie turned around, because she heard Jeremy's voice. Her stomach dropped. Why was he here now?

"Baby hunter," Kol said, looking him up and down, before a slow smirk formed. "Bonnie, did it then, I take it."

"She did," Tyler said, stepping up next to Jeremy. "Now how about you get out?"

"Stop it!" Bonnie said.

"And take your hands off Bonnie," Jeremy said.

"Jeremy," Bonnie said, well aware she was probably going to be completely ignored by all three guys.

"It's actually kind of convenient. I chop off your arms, Bonnie regrows them. That means I get to do it again," Kol drawled, a dark look in his eyes.

"Kol!" Bonnie complained.

Lucy had followed them into the room. She stood in the doorway that led to the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe. Bonnie couldn't be sure, but there was a twist to her lips that almost made it look like she was amused.

"Try it," Jeremy said, stepping closer.

The only thing standing between Jeremy and Kol was Bonnie. Ironically enough, she thought that was the problem.

"Don't tempt me," Kol said, looking him up and down before sneering contemptuously.

"Stop it!" Bonnie said, stomping her foot, the candles flickered to life, and everyone glanced around at it, then went back to what they'd been doing before.

"Bon," Matt said in a low cautious voice.

She knew what he wanted. He wanted her to get out of the way so that the two men could fight. He was trying to protect her, but that was stupid. If she moved, they would wind up in a fight for sure. If she stayed between them, she was keeping them in a holding pattern. Neither Kol or Jeremy would risk hurting her. Kol still had his hands on her shoulders, as he stood behind her, looking over her head at Jeremy. She put her hands over his, trying to calm him down.

"Take your hands off her," Jeremy repeated his earlier statement.

"No," Kol growled. "Bonnie?"

"Jeremy, it's fine," she said, insistently.

Jeremy's eyes only briefly flickered to her before going back to staring down Kol.

"You don't have the right to touch her."

"She's not yours, mate," Kol said.

"I'm not property," Bonnie muttered, giving up on being heard.

Kol squeezed her shoulders softly.

"She sure as hell isn't yours," Jeremy growled.

"And I don't belong to anyone!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Well certainly not Jeremy," Kol growled.

This was ridiculous, Bonnie decided.

"ENOUGH!" she shouted, loud enough she had everyone's attention. "I decide for me, Jeremy. And Kol, stop baiting him!"

"As you wish, darling."

"Bon –" Jeremy said.

"No!" snapped. "No, Jeremy! I'm not your girlfriend, 'kay? I'm sorry, I really am, but this is how it is."

"Great," Matt muttered.

Lucy shot him a warning look.

"And I'm not your girlfriend either, Matt," she said softly.

"I don't believe it," Jeremy growled.

"Why are you here, Jer?" Bonnie asked as gently as she could, but she was running out of patience.

"To talk to you about rescuing Caroline," Tyler said. "But since we're here, I don't see why we can't take out another Original too."

"No!" Bonnie said. She was getting really sick of having to say that word. "Nobody touches Kol or so help me God –"

"Fine, we get it!" Tyler said raising his hands deferentially.

"No!" Bonnie snapped. "I am going to say this because it needs to be said, and I am only going to say it once. If anyone so much as thinks about going after Kol I will kill you myself, so help me God!"

"Bonnie!" Matt exclaimed. "Stop it."

"No, I won't stop it!" she continued angrily. "There is no need for anyone here to be fighting each other."

"I don't know about that, darling," Kol said, voice deadly calm. "These two idiots seem to think they have the right to endanger you."

"Kol, no one is making me do anything I don't want to do," Bonnie said quietly. "Guys, I can't save Caroline. I don't have expression or the white oak stake."

"Not good enough, Bon," Tyler growled.

"He does," Matt said, looking at Kol.

"Not interested," Kol replied. "I don't much care what happens to Carol."

"Caroline," Tyler hissed.

"Kol please, I asked you to stop baiting them."

"No, you asked me to stop baiting Jeremy and I did," Kol replied, squeezing her shoulders softly. His thumbs were stroking patterns on her collarbone and it was making it difficult to avoid leaning back and relaxing into him.

"Bonnie, tell him to leave," Jeremy said. "Whatever he's got on you or is making you do, we can handle. Just make him leave."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, amused. Kol growled low in his throat and his grip on her tightened. Bonnie knew that meant he was close to losing it and killing all of them. Bonnie simply gaped at him in shock.

"Come again?" she stuttered.

"I said –"

"He isn't making her do anything," Lucy said, exasperation audible in her voice.

"No offense or anything," Matt started to say, but Jeremy cut him off.

"Who are you?" Jeremy demanded.

"Lucy, I'm Bonnie's cousin."

"Bonnie doesn't have a cousin named Lucy," Jeremy answered.

"Ouch," Lucy winced. "And here after I helped her heal you."

"She's on my mother's side. I haven't seen her in years," Bonnie muttered. "Kol got us back in touch."

"Real sweet of him actually," Lucy answered, she winked at Kol.

He wasn't amused, he was still staring daggers at Jeremy. Bonnie shuddered. She didn't know for sure what he was thinking, but she could imagine it was all the ways he wanted to kill him.

"You should leave," Bonnie said quietly. "I mean it. This isn't going to solve anything."

"Quite contrary, I find violence can be quite constructive when done right," Kol said, in a dangerously quiet voice.

"Kol, no," Bonnie said shaking her head. "Just leave, you guys."

"I'm not leaving you with him!" Jeremy exclaimed.

Kol growled.

"She's safer with him than she is with you," Lucy snapped.  
"Now run along little hunter before I remove your limbs again," Kol answered.

"Get out," Abbey said, she entered the room with Rudy.

"All of you," Rudy said, glowering.

"Not to sound like a dick –" Tyler said.

"Then stop talking," Lucy said.

"But how are you going to make us leave?" Tyler continued as if Lucy hadn't spoken, looking Rudy up and down.

"I can always call the police," Rudy said in a calm measured tone of voice.

"Or perhaps I'll save him the trouble," Kol said. He stepped forward, ignoring Bonnie's attempts to stop him and halted in front of Jeremy, looking at him with contempt. "And I'll kill all of you."

"Your call," Abbey said.

Matt tried to plead with Bonnie using his eyes, but she looked away.

"You need to leave," Bonnie told them for what felt like the hundredth time.

Jeremy glared at Kol as did Tyler, but they all left. Their exit was filled with macho posturing and the other kind of crap that came with men trying to outdo each other, but Bonnie didn't care. At least they were gone. She breathed a sigh of relief, not even realizing she had been holding her breath for the last few seconds until she did.

Kol came back to her, taking her in his arms, and she leaned against him, resting her head against his chest.

"Well that was entertaining," Lucy said. "Got anything to drink Uncle Rudy?"

"There's beer in the fridge," Rudy answered.

He went to the refrigerator and pulled out a six pack. He frowned when he noticed the missing beers, but didn't comment. Instead he took out more. He brought them over to the kitchen table and everyone sat down with them. The beers were passed around, except for to Bonnie. Rudy slid her a coke across the table.

"Dad," Bonnie said, in complaint when she noticed Kol and Lucy were both given beers.

"You're not twenty-one, Bon," Rudy told her.

Kol looked at him in surprise.

"The drinking age is twenty-one?" he said to Bonnie.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Times have changed?"

"Yes," he answered.

"How do you not know that?" Rudy asked, giving him a hard look.

"It's a long story, dad," Bonnie answered.

"I've spent almost two centuries locked in a coffin thanks to my lunatic of a brother," Kol supplied, passing his beer to Bonnie.

"Apparently not so long," she muttered, she took a sip and passed it back, ignoring the killer look Rudy was giving them. "He means Klaus."

"Right, Klaus," Rudy nodded, looking murderous. "If I never hear about him again, it'll be too soon."

"Now on that, we agree wholeheartedly," Kol answered, taking a sip of his beer.

Bonnie didn't miss the almost imperceptible face he made at the taste of it. She also didn't think it was a coincidence, when he gave it back to her, making no move to have another sip. She was thinking Kol was a snob.

"Wait, did you say two centuries?" Rudy growled.

"Dad," Bonnie said softly.

Rudy huffed, but didn't say anything more.

"Klaus isn't going to be coming around though? Right?" Abbey interrupted.

"No, he's on his way to Europe I'm given to understand," Kol replied. "No doubt to terrorize the supernatural world there."

"Heard a rumor he wants to set up a vampire court in France," Lucy muttered. "Exactly what is wrong with him?" this was directed at Kol.

"Not sure," Kol shrugged. "Lots of things obviously, but I'm not sure what caused it."

"Oh, I've got an idea or two," Bonnie muttered. She moved closer to Kol, finding all this talk about Klaus upsetting especially since he had Caroline. She wished she could save her friend, but it wasn't in her power. Kol could do it, but she knew there was no force on earth that could make him. He wouldn't even do it for her because he thought the best thing for her was to stay as far away from Klaus as possible.

"Don't suppose you've got anything stronger than beer?" Kol asked Rudy, giving him one of his dark looks, but he put his hand on Bonnie's knee, stroking circles. That made her think his displeasure was largely due to Klaus, and the beer, not Rudy.

That was a relief. Bonnie knew it was a long shot, but it was important to her that Kol and her dad got along.

"Not a beer man?" Rudy asked.

"Vampires," Abbey rolled her eyes.

"You're a vampire," Lucy snapped at her.

"Not really," Kol answered.

"Daddy," Bonnie said, interrupting. "Do you have like scotch or bourbon?"

"I do," Rudy answered. "You know where the liquor cabinet is, Bonnie. And don't give me that 'daddy' crap, I know you know exactly what I have in there."

"Busted," Bonnie muttered, wandering off to the living room.

Rudy kept it locked, but she'd long since figured out how to pick it. Her dad didn't technically let her drink, yet he apparently knew she regularly stole some of his expensive liquor. That was not good news because it probably meant he knew some of the other things she did as well.

Bonnie looked through his bottles and finally settled on bringing Kol a glass of the oldest scotch. She didn't really know what he liked about the different liquors or anything like that, but she figured with him, the older the better. She went back to the kitchen and gave the glass to Kol.

"Thanks, darling," Kol said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

She blushed and tore her hand away, when she saw the look Rudy was giving them. She could tell he was thinking about murdering her boyfriend. Kol saw the look they were getting as well, and it made him smirk. She kicked him under the table to behave, he sent her an amused look.

It was getting late and Bonnie yawned. Rudy saw her reaching for the beer and took it from her.

"Dad," Bonnie said. "I think I can have one beer."

"I don't think so," Rudy answered. "I know you drink, but in front of me, I would appreciate it if you pretend you don't."

"A plus parenting, Uncle Rudy," Lucy muttered.

Bonnie sighed. Kol's hand crept up from her knee, tracing patterns and coming to rest on her upper thigh. She glanced at him, and from the other side of the table where Rudy was sitting, there was no way he would be able to guess where Kol's hand was, so Bonnie let him keep his hand there. She would have to talk to Kol about boundaries and stuff in front of her dad. She wasn't sure he understood how much she wanted them to at least try to get along.

XXX

They were gathered in the upstairs hallway; Rudy was showing Kol to the second guest bedroom. He'd already taken out the cot for Lucy to sleep in Bonnie's room.

"Guestroom?" Kol said, whispering and raising an eyebrow at Bonnie.

She was holding his hand and trailing behind him. They were both walking at a distance behind Rudy. Abbey and Lucy were following behind. Abbey was trying to make small talk with Lucy, who was fastidiously ignoring her.

"I don't know," Bonnie shrugged. "This isn't my place."

"No, we have a place," Kol whispered back. "And you're allowed to have a drink there," he rolled his eyes.

"I know," she said, quietly. "Please just go with it, for me."

"Things I do for you, darling," Kol answered, raising her hand to his lips and kissing the back of her hand lovingly.

"Here it is," Rudy said, turning around and scowling at Kol.

"Fantastic," Kol replied.

Bonnie cringed at the sarcasm. Rudy crossed his arms and stared at him.

"You're lucky you're staying at all."

"Dad, please," Bonnie said. "Can we not do this again?"

"Fine," Rudy huffed. "Bonnie, you can say goodnight now."

Bonnie was about to argue, but Kol cut her off. He turned her chin up to face him and he kissed her once softly on the lips. His thumb stroked her cheek, and she could tell from the dark intensity in his eyes that he wasn't going to stay in the guestroom tonight.

He turned to leave, and Abbey went with Lucy to set up Abbey's cot in Rudy's home office.

Rudy put his arm around Bonnie and walked her back to her room.

"Bon, I know you're not a kid, but I need you to listen to me," Rudy said.

"What is it, dad?"

"Your boyfriend he's old, isn't he?"

"He's one of the Original vampires daddy, he's old alright," she said, sighing. "And I know you don't like him, but please can you try to get along with him for me? Because I don't – I think he's going to be around for a while."

"I thought as much," he nodded, as if he was confirming it to himself. "Look, I can tell you're important to him, and that he means something to you. And as much as I don't like him, I can't object to that, but like I said. He is old, and I don't want you getting too serious, too fast with him. So I know you think I'm being strict or something, but I don't want him sleeping in your room."

"Dad!" Bonnie exclaimed, embarrassed.

"I mean it, Bon," Rudy said. "I know it's embarrassing to talk about sex, but I'm right. He's older than I am, and I can't believe it, but he is."

"He isn't really that old," Bonnie told him. "He's really only my age."

"Yes, and no," Rudy agreed. "My point is, I don't like him, but I can't force you to break up with him. Still, as your father, I think I have the right to lay down some ground rules in my own house."

"Yeah, I guess you do," she agreed, muttering. She knew her dad was trying to protect her or whatever, but she'd already crossed that line with Kol, and more than anything, she was aching for his touch. Not to mention, she couldn't sleep without him.

"Did I mention I really, really don't like him?"  
"Once or twice," Bonnie agreed with a wry twist of her lips. "But I really want you two to get along, daddy."

"Daddy," he sighed. "You know, you haven't called me 'daddy' since you were like twelve, not really. Now I'm daddy whenever you want something."

"Dad," she complained.

"See," he grinned. "Not daddy anymore," he sighed. "I trust you know what you're doing, Bon. Are you sure about this guy? He's dangerous."

"So am I."

"Yeah, but you've never threatened to kill anyone."

"Oh, you should have come into the kitchen a few minutes sooner and you would have heard me," she told him, almost but not quite smiling.

"When did you get so grown up?" Rudy said, her with a gentleness in his voice and eyes that startled her.

"Not so grown up, daddy," Bonnie said hugging him. "I still need you, and I understand that this isn't easy for you."

"Yeah, well most dads don't exactly want their little girls dating men older than they are," he said, hugging her back.

"Goodnight," Bonnie said, kissing his cheek.

She went into her room and changed into her pajamas. They were a pair of purple silk sleep shorts and a matching spaghetti strap top. She picked it because she knew the color brought out the green in her eyes, and she planned on sneaking into Kol's room.

She was exhausted, from not having slept for what felt like days. It was like the only way she could sleep now was with his arms around her. Even before they started dating, she'd been sleeping in Kol's bed. No matter how big the bed was, Kol never let her sleep too far from him, and it always felt safe. Without that feeling, without that comfort she couldn't sleep. Because as scary as it was, Bonnie hadn't been sleeping well at all before she started sleeping in his bed, even long before she went to New Orleans.

Tonight, Bonnie wanted to sleep, even if that was all they did. Though she wanted more. Since she saw Kol again, all she could think about was him. How he felt, made her feel and she could almost feel him inside of her. The need to be consumed by him and to consume him, was almost overpowering in its intensity.

The only thing that had kept the need and the ache she was feeling in check, was the craziness of the day. She was exhausted. Otherwise, she would have been horny beyond measure.

Just as she was thinking these thoughts, Lucy came in.

"Hey cuz," she said, grinning. "Want to make a wager on how long it takes before Kol sneaks in here and tries to throw me out?"

"Hopefully, not long," Bonnie said, smiling. "No offense."

"None taken," she flashed a smile. "I take it the two of you are back on."

"I think so, I hope so. I don't know," she felt herself blush under Lucy's scrutiny.

"He's never been with Katherine, he swore it while being nearly black out drunk, and again sober. I believe him."

"So do I," Bonnie said, but all the same, it felt good to know Lucy believed him to.

"Kol doesn't lie much," Lucy answered. "I mean he does about killing, but not about other stuff."

"Why? Why does he do that?"

"I think he thinks, being a monster is the one thing you can't forgive."

"He's not a monster. It isn't that simple," Bonnie said in a whisper.

"It usually isn't," Lucy answered with a wry smile. "Of course, monsters are never monsters to the people that love them."

"Lucy!"

"Did I say something that isn't true?"

"No, and that's the problem," Bonnie told her. "But what really got to me was - never mind."

"And if you're going to judge Kol for being a killer. I think you need to judge me too, Bon," Lucy said.

"What?"

"There's probably some things you should know about me, cuz," Lucy said, sitting down on the bed and patting the spot beside her.

"Who did you kill?" Bonnie asked sitting down next to her.

"Some warlocks," Lucy answered quietly. "I was in a bad way. Doing dark magic, on a power high. Sometimes when you kill a witch or a warlock, if they are something different from you, you take their power. It's the old way."

"Are you serious right now?" she gaped.

Bonnie had known Lucy wasn't a goodie-two shoes type witch. She knew that. She also knew she signed up for killing Kol because it was what her cousin needed and that she was a bit of a hustler. So she had no illusions about her cousin and her being different. Just like Bonnie understood that Lucy had an easier time understanding Kol and his moods, as well as his killer instincts than Bonnie did. That didn't mean she thought for a second her past was this dark. She just thought she had a taste for power, more than she did.

"I am," Lucy said, wringing her hands. "I'm not proud of it, but I picked up some gifts along the way."

"What kind?"

"The ability to read auras among other things," Lucy answered. "It doesn't matter. None of it took. The power would come into me. The magic. It would be a rush, for a while. Eventually I would use it up and it would go away. Kind of like with a siphoner."

"A whater?" Bonnie said, looking at her dumbfounded.

"You know, a witch or a warlock born without the ability to generate magic, but they can take it through touch from the rest of us. Like siphon magic," she said, looking at her funny. "It doesn't last though. Eventually you use the magic up and then, poof it's gone."

"Huh, I didn't know that was a thing," Bonnie said at last, having absorbed the news.

"It's not common. Usually kids born into covens with those powers get left out in the woods. At least they did back in Kol's day. Most modern witches and warlocks, we don't know they exist. Ironically enough, you want to know about that skill, you have to talk to a vampire. Someone old, someone who's seen a lot of magic in their time."

"Yeah, okay, old forgotten power," Bonnie said. "But back on track. What happened?"

"Well I was killing for power," Lucy said. "Kind of junky-like, I guess, but not really. I knew what I was doing. More like you on expression."

"That's dark, Lucy. Are you alright?"

"Me?" she laughed. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. The warlocks I came across on the other hand, not so much."

"You only killed warlocks?"

"Yes," Lucy answered, and something guarded had come into her eyes.

"Why?"

"I was raped by one. Used his magic to hold me down. I nearly died, cuz," Lucy whispered. "Fucked me up good too. Made me want power. I never wanted to be a victim again."

"Shit," Bonnie whispered. She grabbed Lucy's hand and held it tight.

"I suppose some people would call me a monster for that," she said in a quiet voice.

"I wouldn't and you aren't a monster."

"Like I said, monsters are never just monsters to the people that love them," she smiled at the younger girl and squeezed her hand.

"Kol wanted you to talk to me, and tell me all of this I'm guessing," Bonnie said, exhaling. "I don't know, Lucy. Everyone's got their reasons I suppose, but I can't say I'm okay with either one of you being out killing people."

"Woah, hey, I'm on a strictly self-defense murder basis now," Lucy said, nudging her and laughing. "This was years ago, Bon. I'm in control of the darkness now. As for Kol? Well I think he's getting there too. At least as in control of that as Kol can be," she amended.

"I hope so," Bonnie said. "Scary thing is, I can feel my own darkness and my own lust for power. I'm afraid of what will happen if I let go completely."

"You should be. It's a long road back and somehow, you never wind up being quite the same," she said quietly, thoughtfully. "But that doesn't mean you're going to give in to the darkness just because you're with Kol. You're stronger than I am Bonnie. In a lot of ways. You had expression in your system for nearly a year without losing yourself entirely, and without going homicidal. Most witches, they don't last past six months."

"I'm glad you and Kol found me when you did, so to speak."

"Me too, cuz, but that's what family is for," she smiled.

There was a soft knock on the door, and then Kol was in the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

"Why do you knock if you're just going to walk in?" Lucy asked in a whisper, probably not wanting Abbey and her vampire hearing to overhear.

"So you knew I was coming in. You know, don't scream or aren't dressed. Things like that," Kol smirked, dark eyes gone wicked. Bonnie rolled her eyes at him, and his innuendos. "Why are we whispering?"

"So Abbey doesn't hear us," Lucy said.

"I see. She's downstairs, having a rather intense discussion with Rudy in regards to Bonnie," Kol said, cocking his head to the side and listening.

"About me? What are they saying?" Bonnie demanded.

"Well it's about you and I, darling. Abbey is livid. Rudy doesn't like me, but he's worried as a witch you'll never be happy with an average Joe, I believe is the term Rudy used," he grinned, obviously enjoying eavesdropping on their argument. "Now he's accusing her of being unsatisfied with him for that reason."

"But Abbey left to be normal," Bonnie said, rolling her eyes. "Sometimes, I think dad just doesn't understand women."

"You're not wrong by the sounds of it," Kol remarked.

"I'm guessing now is a good time for me to sneak into your room," Lucy said, standing to go.

Lucy left and Bonnie was left with Kol. They made eye contact and the air crackled with that intensity that was Kol, that she felt whenever he was near.

 **Thanks for the continued support and feedback on this story** **I know it's been a long time coming but we are nearing the end (1-2 more chapters). I'll be writing a continuation/sequel though. Let me know what you think about this chapter. I can be found as fire-ismy-element on tumblr.**

 **Izzy**


	36. Chapter 36

**I am finally getting the last chapter of this half of the fic up** **I'll be posting part 2 soon, I've already finished several of the chapters**

Bonnie sat up on the bed and smiled at Kol. She was barely standing before he pulled her into his arms. He kissed her with a reckless passion that made her head swim.

"I want you so bad," he whispered against her mouth.

"If you want me, take me," she whispered back, running her hands through his hair.

"Does that mean you're mine, Bonnie baby?"

"Only if that makes you mine," she nipped on his bottom lip, and he groaned.

"You're mine, Bonnie and I'm yours."

Kol was pushing her onto the bed. He used his vampire speed to flash on top of her.

"Someone's in caveman mode," she answered, pulling his shirt off.

"No," he growled. "You belong to me and I belong to you. That's how this works," he said, ripping apart her top.

"Not really helping your caveman argument," she whispered, kissing his chest, licking and sucking. Her whole body burned with the need for him.

"Look at me," he gripped her hair, forcing her to look up at him. "I love you, and you love me. That means we belong to each other."

"If that's what you want Kol," she whispered, staring up at his intense eyes, wanting him more than she'd ever wanted anyone in her life.

"It's has nothing to do with what I want," Kol whispered hoarsely in her ear, tightening his grip on her hair. "It's how it is. It's primal, claiming a mate. You're mine."

"And you're mine," she whispered, running her hands through his hair.

Kol's lips went to her neck, and she knew he was going to bite her. A thrill went through her at the prospect.

"You've been mine since the first time we bloodshared," he said and she could feel his fangs scraping her pulse line.

"What?" she gasped.

"You're so young, and a witch," he nipped at her throat, making her gasp. "You didn't even realize what you were doing, but you gave yourself to me. That made you mine."

"Iii –" she stuttered, confused and turned on by the forcefulness in his voice.

Kol bit into her throat, and she whimpered, biting down on her bottom lip to keep from crying out. Heat built in her core and she could feel herself begin to float away with euphoric bliss. Her whole body was warm, and relaxed, the only thing keeping her upright was his arms around her.

Too soon he was pulling away, and she moaned. He took a knife out of his back pocket. Her eyes widened, he was carrying a knife?

Kol used it to slash into his own neck, and Bonnie pressed her lips to the bleeding wound. Moaning in ecstasy at the taste of his blood. She closed her eyes, and licked the blood from his neck, even after the cut had healed.

Bonnie unbuckled his pants. He stepped out of them and climbed onto the bed, she moved back, allowing him more space to lean over her, she lay back down on the bed.

Kol pulled her sleep shorts down, kissing along her inner thigh. Bonnie moaned and tugged on his hair.

"More," she whispered. "Can't wait," she complained.

"Patience, my little witch," Kol hummed.

His lips travelled up her thighs, hands gripping hers, fingers twining together at her hips. Then when she thought she was going to explode with heat and lust, his lips were on her. Tongue dipping inside of her folds, tasting her. Bonnie stifled a moan, gasping instead. She felt him withdraw.

"Shh, baby," he whispered.

Bonnie put her hand in her mouth, biting down on it as Kol worked away. Tongue slipping inside of her, tasting her, lips sucking on her. She felt her head spin and she wanted him, wanted more. She could feel heat begin to build up and she saw stars. The things in the room began to spin and she closed her eyes, trying to calm her racing pulse. They couldn't afford for her to make noise.

"This is so wrong," she whispered, and broke into a low moan when Kol bit her clit, running his tongue soothingly around it afterwards. "If my dad hears, he'll kill us both."

"I could always compel him to forget," Kol answered, in a murmur.

His breath danced across her sensitive skin and she came. She bit down on her hand hard enough to draw blood to keep from screaming. Kol continued, tongue assaulting her all through her orgasm, forcing another one on her. Another as well, when he pushed his fingers inside of her, moving at a breathtaking pace. Bonnie's head swam and her whole body felt too hot, like she might explode. It was a dizzying feeling.

"Kol," Bonnie moaned, forgetting herself.

"Hush, baby," Kol whispered, coming up to kiss her lips, stifling the noise she was starting to make.

Frustrated Bonnie tugged on his hair. She wanted more. She broke the kiss.

"I want you, Kol," she complained, giving one sharp tug to his hair.

Kol flashed a smile down at her.

"As you wish, darling," he said, eyes black with intensity.

"Kol," she complained, when he pulled back.

"Pull your legs up," he ordered.

Bonnie pulled her legs up so that the soles of her feet were resting against the mattress and her knees were bent. Kol parted her legs further, pressing them out so her knees were against the mattress, like she was stretching. She blushed when she realized she was entirely exposed to him.

"Come here," she tugged on his hand.

"Patience, baby," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her once softly on the lips.

"What's with you tonight? You're never patient," she said, watching him as he reached over the edge of the bed for something.

"We're not in a hurry," he replied cryptically.

"Are you punishing me for leaving?" Bonnie asked, suddenly worried he was mad at her.

She watched as he leaned back over her, covering her body with his. She'd missed this.

"No, baby," Kol whispered kissing her. "I'm not angry."

"Then what are you doing?" she touched his lips, confused.

"Claiming you," he nipped at her fingers, and she gasped.

"So that's it," she grinned. "Could you do it a little faster? I really want you," her voice was breathy.

"As you wish, my little witch," Kol answered.

He pushed into her and she sighed. Her hands went from his lips to his shoulders, clinging to him. Kol pushed her thighs further apart with his own legs and she bit her lip until she tasted blood to keep from screaming at how good it felt. Kol was filling her up, all the way until the hilt, stretching her from the inside and nothing had ever felt better.

"Oh God," she moaned.

"Cross your wrists over your head, Bonnie," he whispered.

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open and she saw a dark intensity in his eyes. Yet she didn't see anything that frightened her. She wondered what he was up to though, because he didn't have anything to tie her with. Still, she raised her arms above her head and crossed her wrists.

That was when she discovered she was wrong. Kol had been retrieving his belt, and he tied it around her wrists, and tied her to the bedpost. It was hot, and a bit uncomfortable, but weirdly sexy to be tied to a bed, trapped underneath him.

"You know I could just break this with magic, right?" she whispered, voice breathy, and knowing she was dripping wet for him.

"But you won't," Kol said, biting on her lower lip.

"Won't I?" she teased, challenging him.

"No," he sucked on her lower lip, making her mewl in his mouth. "You won't. Because you're mine and you like being mine."

"You're awfully confident of that," she whispered, smiling against his lips.

"You swore you'd never leave me again, baby," he kissed her. "That doesn't sound like someone that wants to be with someone else, now does it?"

"No, it doesn't," she agreed.

She ground her hips against Kol and she moaned, when he started to move inside of her. She raised up to meet his thrusts. Trying to keep her moaning in check. She could hear Kol, groaning and breathing heavily as he pushed into her.

"How do you want it?" Kol asked, pushing deeper into her, making her gasp.

"Slow, and deep," she whispered, trying not to moan. "And hard. Really hard."

"Hard? Are you sure, baby?" he groaned in her ear, and she could tell he was trying to restrain himself from using his vampire strength on her.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I want to feel you, Kol. I want you. I've missed you so much. Please," she kissed him softly.

"As you wish."

Kol pushed into her and she groaned. It felt incredible, he was moving slowly, but his thrusts were hard. They hit that deepest point inside of her, drilling into her and it made her want to scream out in pleasure. She tugged on her wrists, wanting to run her hands down his body, through his hair. She wanted to feel Kol.

"Untie me," she moaned.

"No," he growled.

"Kol, please."

"I said no, my little witch," he answered, thrusting into her harder.

Making her cry out. The second she was moaning, Kol's hand went to her mouth, stifling the noise while his other hand was lightly gripping her throat. He was moving inside of her at a harder and harder pace. She saw stars and tried to move underneath him, but his thighs were on hers, keeping her trapped in place between him and the mattress. Her hands were bound and she couldn't move.

It was heaven.

And hell because her whole body burned with the need to touch him back, to put her hands on him and claim him as he was claiming her.

"Kol," she moaned against his hand.

He grinned at her.  
"Hush, baby," he whispered. "This isn't our place. We don't want your family to hear us."

Kol's hand, the one that had been gripping her throat in a light touch, moved down between their bodies. Playing with her clit. Bonnie screamed as she came. His hand tightened over her mouth, as he shushed her.

Her eyes closed and she felt her whole body relax after her orgasm. She felt Kol reach up to untie her. She stretched her aching arms from being restrained and wrapped them around his neck. His arms went around her stomach and he pulled her along with him to lie on their sides, he was still hard inside of her. Bonnie moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, she pulled his face to hers and kissed him, running her hands through his hair. Sighing against his lips because she could touch him again.

"That was hot," she whispered in his mouth.

"You liked it," Kol confirmed, his hands went to her bum, squeezing and pulling her closer than she already was. "I love you, Bonnie. So much."

Kol started to move inside of her, driving against her inner most spot at a slow and hard pace. It was gentler than earlier, much gentler and she gasped for breath. Right now, Bonnie was wondering how she could ever have left him, as she kissed him softly.

She could feel the heat begin to rise inside of her again, and a tightening beginning low inside of her. Her hand slid down Kol's arm, enjoying the feel of his muscles.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips. "It's crazy, but I love you, Kol."

"Bonnie," he moaned, arm tightening against her lower back, bringing her chest flush against his. "You know, I love you, don't you?"

"I do," she answered. "It doesn't make sense, but I know it's true," she answered, running her hand along his arm.

"Damn Celestia and her prophecy to hell," he muttered. "She was right," he sucked on her bottom lip, making Bonnie gasp.

"Oh," Bonnie moaned. "Or maybe it's the whole vampires have heightened emotions thing," she nipped at his lip. "And I'm insane."

"If you are, I'm glad of it," he returned in a low growl.

Bonnie pushed him onto his back and sat up to straddle him. She impaled herself on his length in one quick movement. Kol moaned, and she grit her teeth.

Her hands landed on his chest, and she rode him hard, grinding down on her teeth to keep from screaming. She circled her hips and moved fast, hard. He was groaning, breathing heavily as his hips bucked up to meet her movements. His eyes never left hers, and she felt a shiver run down her spine in response to his dark look. Kol was so intense, there was no denying the effect that intensity had on her.

"You're mine," Bonnie whispered fiercely, leaning down to kiss him.

Kol's hand went to her lower back, pulling her closer, and roamed lazily up her stomach to cup her breast. He was massaging and kneading it until she thought she was going to explode.

"Bonnie," Kol groaned, pinching her nipple.

She squeaked, and his hand flew to her mouth, covering her lips.

"I'm so close," she whispered, moving faster.

Kol was thrusting up into her, just this side of using his vampire speed on her. Bonnie closed her eyes, wanting him faster, not caring if she wouldn't be able to walk afterwards.

"Shh," Kol whispered. His one hand covered her mouth, the other was holding the back of her neck. "Shh, don't scream, baby," he whispered.

Bonnie's body was bent forward over his, chest against his as he pounded up into her. She was moaning continuously and her breathing was coming in heavy pants. Her hands reached out and gripped the sheets, clinging to them as she felt herself begin to climax.

"Kol," she moaned.

"Hush, baby," Kol murmured. "Don't scream."

Bonnie felt the heat build and the coiling wind up tighter until she was sure she was going explode. A thin layer of sweat covered her skin. She climaxed, screaming against Kol's hand that tightened to muffle her cry. She could feel the magic tingling along her skin and if she'd been in a different position, she might have been able to look to see what it was doing.

Kol followed her over the edge, finishing inside of her. Bonnie collapsed on top of him, and he pulled her up to kiss her on the lips. The kiss was soft and chaste.

"I think we woke your dad," Kol said, head cocking to the side. "You'd better put something on, baby."

"I'm not letting him in," Bonnie scrambled to get off him and grab her robe. She opened the window to cover the smell of what they'd been doing.

"I'm pretty sure this is the stuff nightmares are made of," Kol remarked as he listened to the sounds of Rudy approaching.

"You aren't helping," Bonnie hissed angrily. Her eyes landed on the rest of the room and she realized what had woken her father. When she'd felt the magic course through her, she'd been levitating a good deal of the things in her room, and they'd all collapsed onto the floor. "Oh my God," she said, looking around at all the broken knick-knacks and fallen books. "Did I do that? I didn't even hear the things falling."

"You did," Kol told her with a sinful smile. "You're so incredible, you have no idea, baby."

"Bonnie?" there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Dad?" she said, opening the door a crack. "What's wrong?"

"What was that noise?" Rudy huffed. "It sounded like you were trying to bring down the house."

"I know, I'm sorry," she blushed and looked sheepish. "Lucy's cot fell down."

"Fell down?" he frowned. "Is she alright? Do you want me to look at it?" he said, trying to push his way into the room, but Bonnie refused to open the door.

"No, it's alright dad. It just gave her a bit of a scare," she tried to smile reassuringly about him. "Besides, a little bit of magic and the cot is as good as new."

"Alright, if you're sure," he was still frowning and trying to look over her shoulder.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Bonnie said, looking at him in exasperation.

"I'm trying to see if Kol is in your room," he said, giving her a hard look.

"Goodnight, dad," Bonnie said rolling her eyes and closing the door on him. Just like she would do if Kol really wasn't there.

"Night," her dad said and she could hear the sounds of him shuffling away.

"Man, he's strict," she grumbled. "I swear, he never used to be this bad," she said to Kol.

He'd already gotten back in bed, he was watching her, arms behind his head as he lay on the bed, watching her and looking faintly amused.

"That's what you get for disappearing for three weeks," he raised an eyebrow.

"Very funny," Bonnie told him.

"Wasn't meant to be," he winked at her. "Come here, baby."

Bonnie crawled into bed with him and lied down next to him. She wrapped her arm around his stomach and threw her leg over his hip. Then she closed her eyes and sighed in content.

"Kol," she whispered, pressing herself closer.

"That wasn't quite what I had in mind, baby," he whispered, hand going down to stroke her clit.

"No, Kol, please," she moaned. "I'm so tired. I haven't slept since our first night in the apartment."

"Our only night," he corrected. "But very well, rest, my little witch."

"You aren't mad?" she asked, chewing on her bottom lip.

"No," he kissed her. "That was days ago. You must be exhausted."

"I am," she admitted, yawning as if on cue. "I couldn't sleep without you."

"You said, you weren't sleeping when you came to New Orleans as well," he murmured, stroking patterns on her back lazily. She felt herself grow warm from it.

"I wasn't sleeping. I'm not sure why. I just think so many awful things happened that I didn't feel safe enough to fall asleep properly," she told him pressing herself closer. "But then when I started sleeping in your bed," she yawned. "I guess that fixed the problem."

"Even before we were together?" he asked, sounding thoughtful. "You slept the whole first night in my room."

"You mean the time you slept on the couch?" she said, trying to think. "Yeah, I did. I fell right asleep and I didn't have any weird dreams, but I guess I would. You saved my life or did you forget?" she nudged him playfully. "Wait a minute, hey, Kol were you entering my dreams when I first came to New Orleans?"

"Maybe," he answered in a clipped tone of voice.

"I should have known," she groaned. "No wonder I kept dreaming about you!"

"Well I thought you might need some convincing," Kol said.

Bonnie noticed that wasn't an apology.

"Don't do it again," she warned him.

"Aren't we a little past such distrust?"

"No," she said. "We still need to talk about deal breakers and stuff."

"Might as well get it over with," Kol agreed. "Tell me yours, and then I'll tell you what I need from you, baby."

"Okay," she nodded, thinking. "Off the top of my head, I can say lying and cheating," scratching her nails softly along his chest.

"Anything else?" he asked, hand travelling down her back.

"Yeah, and I guess you have to try to get along with my dad, I know he's not your biggest fan, but it's important to me."

"I can do that," Kol agreed. "Can't promise to win him over, but I can play nice, for you," he kissed the top of her head.

"That makes me really happy," she said, kissing his chest. "Umm, what else?" she paused to think. "Please don't kill anyone."

"That, I can't promise," Kol said, arm tightening around her lower back, as if he was afraid she was going to run away. "I have - sometimes, the bloodlust it takes over. Klaus talks about how he felt it the strongest, but I've - controlling it isn't easy. Sometimes I can't resist going on rampages, but if I drink from you, it should be easier to control."

"Kol," she said, raising up on her elbow to look him in the eye. "What do you mean control issues? Should we be bloodsharing? Could you accidentally hurt me?"

"No," he said firmly. "Absolutely not. It's tied in with my temper. It's complicated. I don't want to make promises I can't keep, but I can promise I won't lie to you again."

"Alright, then I guess, I don't want to say I'm okay with it, but I think I can live with that," she told him. "And you're fine with the no cheating thing?"

"I only want you," he whispered, flipping them over so that he was lying between her legs and kissing her softly.

"And I don't want to be shared, don't you ever ask me that again, Kol," she told him, breaking the kiss and giving him an intent look.

"I won't," he told her.

"You better not. I get the feeling you don't quite understand, but you made me feel disposable. Like what I want didn't matter. Like I'm just some toy and –"

"You're not a toy," he growled. "I love you," he whispered, kissing her. Bonnie broke the kiss and stared up at him.

"Kol," she said in a warning voice.

"You're not," he repeated. "As for whether or not I understand, I probably don't. But I do love you, and what you want matters to me. I never want to hurt you. I can't promise to always understand however, if you tell me you don't want something or something I do hurts you, I won't do it."

"How can you not understand?"

"I've been very far from human for a thousand years, my love. In those years, I haven't exactly spent time on self-reflection and developing my sense of empathy. Some things have faded, but I do love you. All you have to do is tell me I've crossed a line.

"Okay, good. What are your deal breakers?" Bonnie said, exhaling in relief.

"No cheating," he told her with a crooked smile.

"I thought as much," she agreed, running her hands through his hair.

"No more dark magic or stupid things to protect your moronic friends," he said.

"Kol," she said, shocked to the core.

"I mean it," he growled. "Otherwise we are going to have a problem."

"I -" she took a deep breath. "I promise to try," she said. "I can't just abandon someone if they need help."

"I mean it, Bonnie. I'm telling you this, baby because my real deal breaker is that I can't bear to lose you. All those things, they mean I'll end up losing you," he said, and kissed her.

"I told you, I wouldn't leave," she whispered against his lips.

"You did, baby," he agreed. "And another thing, I turn you."

"What?"

Kol's hand went to her mouth to stifle her gasp.

"I turn you," he repeated. "I can turn you the way I was turned. You'd be an Original, like me," he told her.

"But I don't want to be a vampire," she whispered. "I can't. I don't want it. I want kids!"

"I can't give you children, but we can adopt," he said. "As for the rest, I don't care. If you want to leave me because I do something you can't live with or you want a human life, that's fine by me. I won't stand in your way. But I won't let death take you away from me, Bonnie Bennett."

"I'll think about it."

"Not good enough, Bonnie my sweet," he growled. "I turn you."

"And I'll think about it," she repeated stubbornly. "You know what you're asking me to give up. I know you do, so you know that agreeing to consider it, is being reasonable."

"Fine," he said, eyes turning black with rage.

"Kol, don't be angry. It's torture, you know it is. That's why you threatened me with it," she told him, stroking his cheek. She knew she had him when his eyes softened. "How can you want that for me?"

"Because at least we would be together. We could have eternity, my little witch," he whispered huskily in her ear. He nipped on her earlobe, making her moan.

"I wish there was a way you could be a warlock again."

"If you even think about raising Silas -"

"Hey, no expression, not really an option," she cut him off. "I'm just daydreaming a little," she told him softly.

"I do miss magic," Kol told her.

"I can help with that," Bonnie said smiling wickedly.

She pushed Kol onto his back and climbed on his hips, straddling him. She kissed him once softly on the lips, then she put her hand over his heart, palm pressed flat against his chest. Bonnie closed her eyes and concentrated, she felt her magic raise up inside of her, it surged forward out from her fingertips and into Kol.

He gasped and took a deep shuddering breath. Kol's eyes closed lazily as a smile formed on his lips.

"Now there's a feeling I remember, baby," he told her voice low and raspy.

"Do you like it?" Bonnie whispered almost shyly, capturing his lips with hers.

"I do," he told her, before biting down on her lower lip.

Bonnie moaned. She increased the magic until a thin layer of sweat covered her body from the exertion. She broke the kiss and collapsed on Kol's chest.

"I couldn't do it longer, I'm sorry," she whispered, kissing his chest.

"Don't be sorry," Kol said, fingers playing with her hair. "That was incredible. I can feel it, running through me," he sounded more content than she'd heard him ever before.

"Good," she said, eyes closing.

XXX

Kol was drifting off to sleep, completely sated. He had Bonnie and he could still feel the lingering effects of her magic. It was almost like he had magic again. He stroked her hair as she slept, breathing softly. She had no idea what she'd just done for him, what it meant to him. In a thousand years he hadn't felt this alive, not even when the bloodlust was at its worst. The little witch really was perfect for him and he felt a surge of gratitude to the universe or God or Gods, whoever or whatever was out there that had brought her into his life. He was sure he'd never done anything to deserve Bonnie since he was turned, but by some stroke of luck, she was his. He was going to see to it that nothing ever came between them again.

A moan could be heard through the house, it was muffled like the woman was trying to be quiet. Kol's curiosity was immediately peaked.

 _Who the hell else in this house could possibly be having sex?_

He listened closer and his jaw nearly dropped open when he realized what he was hearing was Abbey and Rudy. From Bonnie he'd been under the impression they hadn't been together since she was very little, yet they were obviously on again. Somehow, he didn't think Bonnie would be too thrilled about that.

He on the other hand, was rather pleased. It meant Rudy was a hypocrite and he could probably use that to strong arm the other man into accepting him. It would certainly make Kol's life easier and it would make Bonnie happy. He wanted Bonnie to be happy. That desire overwhelmed him, to the point that Kol didn't know what to do with himself. Vampire emotions could be too strong, too much and in this case, he thought they were making him a bit crazy about the witch in his arms.

Kol tightened his arm around Bonnie, bringing her closer. She was still in her pajamas from when her dad tried to come in and he partly regretted not taking her clothes off before she fell asleep. He loved the feel of her naked body against his. He knew she did too, even if she was too shy to say so or to lie naked in a bed with him without covers over her unless the throes of passion were upon them.

He felt his cock hardening again at just the thought and he grit his teeth. Bonnie wasn't just tired, she was exhausted, he couldn't wake her. She was still human and needed her rest, but it was tempting. Though he had to admit, the sounds of her parents having sex in the other end of the house, did put a damper on his excitement.

Kol closed his eyes and willed himself to go to sleep.

XXX

The next morning Bonnie woke at dawn, because Kol woke her.

"So tired," she murmured, and pressed herself closer.

"I know, baby," he whispered. "But I have to sneak out before your father wakes up and catches me. Unless you would rather I compel him to forget."

"Only if you can compel me to forget while you're at it," she grumbled, rolling off him. "That would be too much embarrassment to live down."

"Witches can't be compelled," Kol said with a smile.

"I know," she told him, laughing.

Kol leaned over her, devouring her mouth with his. Bonnie nipped at his bottom lip and he moaned in her mouth. She caressed his cheek, kissing him deeply.

"We have to stop before I get completely carried away," Kol told her, breaking the kiss.

"Kol," she pouted, kissing him once softly. "Once dad calms down, can we go home? I mean, would you want that?"

He didn't answer, he grabbed her and kissed her again. Making her head spin. He broke away and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I would like that very much," he told her in a husky voice. "But what about Whitmore?"

"We'll sort something out," Bonnie said. "But it's stupid for you to be sneaking in and out of my room when we have an apartment, and living in a dorm sounds even less appealing."

"Perhaps we can get a second apartment," he said, planning it out. "If you still want to attend Whitmore we can get another place."

"I don't know," Bonnie said, chewing on her bottom lip. "I want to stay close to dad, but I'm not sure I'm up for it without Caroline. Like it would just make me feel worse. I was supposed to attend with her and Elena."

"Think about it," Kol said, kissing her gently. "Anything you want."

"Anything I want?"

"Of course, I've got nothing but time so whatever you want to do is fine by me," he told her with a breathtaking smile.

Bonnie smiled up at him and ran her hands through his hair, tugging on it softly. She made up her mind then that they could decide after the summer. It seemed too hard to make a decision. Kol was literally telling her they could do anything she wanted in the whole wide world. She knew money wasn't an issue and that he would happily give her anything. It was such a liberating feeling, Bonnie didn't know what to do.

Before she'd always pictured her life as being centered in and around Mystic Falls. Now, well she saw the world and the possibilities stretched out before her. She wanted to see and do as much of it as she possibly could. Maybe she would act like Caroline and make a game plan, and a color-coded list or something.

"Good," she said, kissing him softly.

Kol snuck out of her room and Lucy snuck back in. She didn't exactly look awake as she shuffled in, yawning before collapsing onto the bed.

"So early," she murmured, burying her face in the pillow.

"Yeah," Bonnie agreed, smiling at her sleepy cousin. "Hey, Lucy I'm glad we're hanging out."

"Me too, cuz," Lucy said, smiling softly. "What was that noise I heard last night?"

Bonnie was surprised she hadn't noticed the complete and utter mess that was her room. Everything from knick-knacks to pictures frames and clothes had fallen to the floor. Blushing, Bonnie explained what happened.

"The sex must be good for you to witch out," Lucy laughed. "Does he vamp out?"

"Sometimes," Bonnie muttered, embarrassed.

"Oh, he's got it bad for you, cuz," she said in a naughty tone of voice.

"He says he loves me," she confided, scrunching up her pillow so she was lying on the bed, looking at Lucy on the cot.

"I could have told you that," Lucy said, rolling her eyes. "Seriously, you don't see how he looks at you?"

"I do, but I guess I just don't understand that look. Don't know how to interpret it. I kind of just thought it had to do with him being like a really old vampire," Bonnie admitted. "And I say this knowing full well Kol is probably listening to every word we say from his room with his super charged hearing."

"Yeah, definitely," Lucy snorted a laugh. "But I know that look, sweetie and that is a boy in love. Granted, a bit of a lunatic, and probably a bit possessive, but in love nonetheless."

Bonnie's phone pinged, she read the text aloud.

"Kol says; I am not a lunatic, also I am not listening to every word. Unless you two decide to talk about my roguish good looks," she grimaced and laughed. "You know, you left off arrogant," she told her cousin.

A second text came in.

"Apparently he prefers the term self-assured," Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Whatever Kol," she said softly.

"I know it's usually a good thing that Kol has amazing hearing, but sometimes it's just plain annoying," Lucy said. "Like right now, when he's probably making an effort to eavesdrop."

"Am not," Bonnie read aloud when her phone pinged again. "Apparently we are loud."

"Nice excuse," Lucy said, lips parting in a dazzling smile. "But since we are obviously not getting any sleep, what do you say to breakfast?"

"Sure," Bonnie said. She told Lucy that if her dad asked, the cot fell down in the middle of the night.

"Like I said; great sex," Lucy grinned wickedly, as she crawled off the cot. "You're dad is like mega strict though."

"He isn't normally. I think it's Kol," Bonnie explained.

She put on a longer pair of pajama pants and a bra underneath her tank top, while Lucy settled for putting on a dressing robe.

"I get it. My dad wouldn't have been thrilled if I brought home an ancient vampire either," Lucy answered.

"Yeah, like all in all, I think he's taking it quite well," she said as they walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Bonnie and Lucy started making breakfast and it wasn't long before Kol joined them. It looked like he'd taken a quick shower before coming downstairs.

"Morning," he said to Lucy, and then he kissed Bonnie on the neck. He came up behind her while she was frying eggs, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Morning Kol," Lucy answered, as she put on the coffee. "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good," Kol grinned, making Bonnie blush.

"What's everyone doing up so early?" Rudy asked as he came into the kitchen, a look of surprise on his face.

"Couldn't sleep," Bonnie said.

Rudy looked at Kol's arms around Bonnie as she cooked and a frown formed between his brows. Bonnie knew what he was thinking. How normal it looked and how very domestic. In Rudy's mind, that would mean permanent. She wondered if he suspected just how permanent as he watched them.

"I'll make toast," Rudy said. "Hands off my daughter," he said to Kol.

Kol raised his hands and backed up. He took the spatula from Bonnie and she started on the bacon. She ignored how Kol was grinning at her, he was amused.

"I trust the guestroom was comfortable?" Rudy asked Kol.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Kol answered humming.

"Humph," Rudy glared, eyes narrowed suspiciously at Kol. "Lucy are you alright? Bonnie said the cot fell."

"Oh yeah, never better, Uncle Rudy," Lucy said, exchanging a look with Kol.

Bonnie turned bright red and busied herself with the bacon.

"Morning," Abbey said. "Kol," she said as she went past him to get a cup of coffee.

"Abbey," Kol said, watching her drink her coffee out of the corner of his eye.

Bonnie felt like she was maybe missing something, watching the way Abbey and Kol were giving each other dirty looks. Like there was more to it than that they just didn't like each other.

"Maybe we should put on some sausages as well," Bonnie said. "Dad are there still some in the freezer?"

"You'd have to check the one in the basement," Rudy answered. "I think there are some frozen waffles down there as well."

"Okay," Bonnie said. "Kol will you watch the bacon?"

Kol nodded.

"I'll come with you, Bonnie," Abbey said.

"Alright," Bonnie muttered.

The two women walked to the basement in silence. Bonnie opened the freezer and started rooting through it.

"So baby -" Bonnie shot her a look. "I know, don't call you that," Abbey said, looking like she had a purpose in mind. "Is it because of Kol? That's what he calls you, right?"

She froze. No one, absolutely no one knew Kol called her that. Not even Lucy knew.

"How would you know?" Bonnie said, turning around to gape at her. Forgetting all about why they were in the basement.

"I heard the two of you last night," Abbey said, she held her hand up to stop Bonnie's protests. "I haven't told your dad anything. But I think you need to seriously revaluate how serious you want things to get with this guy."

"He isn't some guy, he's Kol," she said, then what Abbey was really saying sunk in and she was mortified.

"Kol or not, what I heard last night was pretty intense."

"You were listening?"

"No, I put in earplugs the second I realized what I was hearing. I was on my way up to talk to you and Lucy when I heard Kol was already there."

"Abbey that was a private conversation," Bonnie told her. "And you wouldn't understand so just trust me to know what I'm doing and leave it alone."

"How can I?" Abbey demanded. "I'm your mother, and as your mother, I'm worried you -"

"You left me," Bonnie said coldly.

"I know I did," Abbey sighed, looking ashamed. "But that had nothing to do with you and everything to do with me. I'm not very good at being a mom, but I am worried you take after me when it comes to men. Because believe me, when it comes to men, I'm stupid. I get way too serious, way too soon and land myself in situations I'd rather not be in. But I've learned from my mistakes. I'm older now, I know the score. So just talk to me, okay?"

"Kol and I," Bonnie shook her head. "It's hard to explain, but I really care about him, and I know he feels the same way."

"You mean you're in love or think you are," Abbey said, looking at her softly.

"There's this, prophecy," Bonnie said. "It's complicated, and it's largely why Celestia's after me. Stupid, stupid prophecy."

"Soulmates," Abbey whispered horrified. "Those are rare."

"But you know what I'm talking about? And you believe me?"

"Of course, I do," Abbey said, firmly. "It's just, this isn't what your father and I wanted for you. We wanted normal. And those stupid soulmate prophecies are never wrong," this she said frowning. "As long as he's good to you, I suppose," she said at last.

"He is," Bonnie told her in a hushed voice.

"Good," Abbey said, nodding. "I don't know. Vampires can be - we can be intense."

"Tell me about it," she muttered. "I know. I know all too well the joys of getting involved with vampires, but if it's any consolation, he isn't Damon."

"Now there's a relief," Abbey said, smiling.

They found the sausages and frozen waffles, going back upstairs.

XXX

Kol eavesdropped on Bonnie's conversation with Abbey. He hadn't planned to, but it was difficult not to overhear with the resounding silence in the kitchen. Lucy was too tired to talk and Rudy, well he was ignoring Kol. It seemed he only acknowledged his existence when Bonnie was around.

Once the women came back upstairs, Kol found himself standing next to Abbey more or less alone. As alone as they could be in the crowded kitchen at any rate.

"You and Rudy are back together?" he said in a low whisper, low enough no one else would hear.

Abbey's head shot up and she stared at him.

"You heard?" she whispered back angrily.

"Of course, I did," he smirked and rolled his eyes. "You heard us and we were trying to be quiet. Imagine how much better my hearing is."

"Don't tell Bonnie," she whispered. "I didn't say anything to Rudy."

"I know, just making sure we're clear," Kol answered, humming with amusement. "I think that information might upset Bonnie. And I don't know about you, but I don't think she needs any more bad news right now."

"No kidding," Abbey muttered.

"What are you two whispering about?" Bonnie asked, joining them and looking at them with suspicion.

"Vampire stuff," Kol told her, kissing the top of her head.

"Enough with the touching my daughter thing!" Rudy exclaimed from the table where he was talking quietly with Lucy.

"Dad!"

"Sorry," Kol answered, he winked at Bonnie.

 **XXX**

After breakfast, Bonnie went to shower. She was supposed to help Lucy and Kol do a locator spell for Celestia afterwards. Now she was sitting by the window seat, ready for the day and just taking a quick breather. The house was so filled with people, everyone with a different opinion about her and what was best for her. She knew it was because they cared, but it could be a bit overwhelming. Especially when everyone was in the same room. She just needed a moment to collect herself before doing the spell.

Her cellphone pinged with a text message. Bonnie opened and gasped. There was a picture of Matt and Jeremy, unconscious and tied up.

 **Meet me at the old Mystic Falls cemetery in an hour or they are dead.**

Bonnie sat staring at the cellphone, not understanding. Then it slowly sunk in. She had to rescue them, and she couldn't bring Kol or even Lucy. But how was she supposed to get past her whole family without someone seeing her leave?

Her eyes landed on the window. She'd thought her days of leaving through her bedroom window were over, but apparently not.

Bonnie opened the window and climbed out. She made it onto the roof of her house, and then climbed down the tree that was adjacent to it. On the ground, she took a moment to catch her breath, before heading straight for the garage. She got in the car and sped away as fast as she could. The last thing she needed was for Kol or Abbey to hear her starting the car and come out at vampire speed to see what was happening.

Bonnie was halfway to the cemetery before she remembered her conversation with Kol late last night. She swore she wouldn't do things like this. No, not like this, things exactly like this. She'd promised him she wouldn't. Yet she'd taken off without a moment's notice. If she survived this, there was the very real possibility Kol might kill her himself. But she couldn't worry about that right now, Jeremy and Matt needed her help. She couldn't leave them to die.

Especially not after she left Jeremy for Kol no less.

And Matt.

She'd rejected them both and now she was with Kol. She couldn't just let them die, especially not after doing something like that to them. She owed them.

XXX

Kol was waiting for Bonnie in the living room with Lucy before he realized she'd been gone a lot longer than she said she would be.

"I'm going to go check on her," he told Lucy. "Make sure she's still up to this."

"If she isn't, we can always postpone until tomorrow morning," Lucy told him. "Celestia might have tried something even if Bonnie stayed in the house when she was alone, but with all of us here? My guess is she'll hang back."

"Or find a way to lure Bonnie out of the house and away from us."

He'd only said it because it was what he would have done. Then the thought registered and he realized maybe they shouldn't have left Bonnie alone. The one thing that would send Bonnie running away from them and headfirst into danger was if someone she cared about was in danger. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Kol vampire ran up to Bonnie's room, throwing the door open. He stormed into the room and threw the door to the bathroom open. Once he realized Bonnie was gone, he roared in rage. He heard Lucy running up the stairs coming toward him and that only dimly registered. Abbey was in the room, in a flash.

"Kol, what happened?" Abbey said, looking alarmed.

"She's gone," he said. "Celestia did this!"

"Bonnie? Bonnie?" Lucy was shouting as she ran down the hallway. "Kol!" she exclaimed when she saw her cousin wasn't in the room. "I'm going to kill that bitch!"

"Locator spell, now," Abbey demanded, she was already pushing Lucy back out the door.

"We're going to find her, Kol," Lucy said.

He was following the women out the door, torn between the urge to murder someone and to tear his own hair out. Last night, he'd been unable to make Bonnie promise she wouldn't do something like this again, and he was angry with himself. This was his fault. If he'd been able to make her promise, she never would have taken off like this. No matter what Celestia did or said to make her leave. But he'd been too weak. He hadn't wanted to push Bonnie. Didn't want to frighten her by being too forceful or intense. Instead, he might have lost her for good because of his own weakness.

Abbey and Lucy set up everything for the locator spell in record time. Kol leaned in the doorway, watching Lucy chant.

"Good thing we've still got one witch," Abbey murmured having come to stand near him.

"Do you miss it?"

"No," she shook her head. "I wasn't ever really very good at it. Not like Lucy and Bonnie."

"I do," Kol remarked. "But at the moment, I'll take being a vampire. It'll make it easier to kill Celestia for taking Bonnie."

"Huh," Abbey said, giving him a stone cold look. "You really are her soulmate."

Kol simply growled at her.

"Found her!" Lucy announced. "She's at the cemetery, let's go!"

"Abbey you stay here, in case she comes back or something else happens," Kol ordered.

He and Lucy were already on their way out the door. Abbey tried to argue, but when he turned to growl at her, she froze in place.

"Kill them," Abbey said.

Kol nodded.

XXX

Bonnie wandered into the Mystic Falls cemetery on high alert. She sensed vampires, old ones. Not as old as Kol of course, but quite a bit older than Marcel. Maybe even older than Katherine, she speculated as she felt the presence. Whoever was here, it wasn't just Celestia.

"Show yourself, Celestia," Bonnie demanded. "I know you're here and I know you're not alone."

"Very good, little girl," Celestia said, stepping out from inside the mausoleum. She was dragging Matt along with her. "Very astute," she said as she threw Matt to the ground.

"Let them go," Bonnie told her.

"Perhaps," Celestia smiled. "Once you are dead, if I feel like it."

"Just go, Bon," Matt said.

"No," Bonnie told him.

"C'mon Bon, even if you do save me, I'm pretty sure Kol's going to kill me just for getting taken hostage."

Bonnie shivered because she knew that was what would happen. The only way this could possibly have a happy ending was if Bonnie, Jeremy and Matt all made it out of here.

"Who else is here, Celestia?" Bonnie challenged, ignoring Matt. "I can sense someone. He or she is at least as old as you."

"You're learning, little girl," Celestia smirked. "Too bad this will be your last lesson."

"Really?" Bonnie raised eyebrows, feigning surprise. "I kind of doubt that."

A familiar man walked out from the mausoleum with an unconscious Jeremy. He threw him on the ground with Jeremy.

"Hans?" Bonnie gaped. "I thought Kol killed you."

"So did I," Celestia answered. "But apparently he kept him alive for six hundred years. Just to torture him. Imagine that."

Bonnie felt faintly sick, her stomach churned.

"Oh my God," Bonnie whispered. She knew they weren't lying, it was something Kol would do. She knew it was. "That's -"

"That's your boyfriend," Hans smiled and it was sinister. Bonnie didn't know how she knew it, but his eyes glowed with insanity. "But then, I suppose you know that. Good news, Celestia said I can keep you."

"Kkk-keep me?" Bonnie stuttered.

She'd been expecting him to say a lot of things, but not that. That was a concept she didn't even understand. Yet the insanity in his eyes frightened her.

"You see, Celestia's moved on. I understand. It's been six hundred years, she believed I was dead. She mourned me and she moved on. I can accept that," Hans said. He really didn't sound all that accepting, but Bonnie didn't feel like arguing with the crazy man. "But she told me I could have you. You sort of look like her and well, I can't imagine a better revenge against Kol for everything he's put me through."

"Look Hans," Bonnie said softly. "I understand that what Kol did to you was horrible, and you have no idea how sorry I am, but we don't need to do this."

"I think we do," Celestia said.

"Fine, have it your way," Bonnie said realizing she wasn't going to reach Hans.

He'd been waiting six-hundred years for his revenge. It wasn't likely she was going to persuade him Kol wasn't all bad or that hurting her, wasn't the best way to get at him.

She summoned her magic setting Celestia and Hans on fire. The woman screamed and Hans laughed.

"You think you frighten me?" he laughed louder. "Do you really? Kol has been torturing me for centuries, this is nothing!" he shouted.

Hans flashed forward. He grabbed her and threw her. Bonnie screamed, as she felt herself go flying through the air. She hit a tree and the air left her body.

"Fuck you," Bonnie whispered. "MOTUS!"

A tree branch that was lying on the ground went flying. It hit Hans square in the chest and he collapsed on the ground, dead.

Bonnie struggled to her feet, and she saw Celestia was doing the same. She'd managed to put the fire out and was already healing.

 _Damned fucking vampires._

This was really making her miss expression. Still, Celestia was only a vampire. An old one maybe, but only a vampire all the same. Even as a witch she'd never had the kind of power Bonnie did. The spirits, they could be useful, but they wouldn't be much use in a fight.

Bonnie raised her arm into the air and concentrated. She could feel the magic flow through her as she summoned it to give Celestia an aneurism. She screamed and clutched her head, then she looked up with a vicious smile.

"What is this? Amateur hour, little girl?"

"Don't call me that," Bonnie hissed. "Motus."

Celestia went flying into the mausoleum. She was up again, and in a flash, she had her arm around Bonnie's throat. She threw her to the ground. Bonnie howled and set fire to Celestia. The vampire screamed and tore her jacket off.

Bonnie was on her feet, running toward Matt. Celestia caught up with her and knocked her into the ground. She kicked out her kneecap, and Bonnie saw spots dancing before her eyes. The back of her head was bleeding. Something hit her and everything went black.

XXX

Kol thought he was angry and frightened for Bonnie until he arrived. He saw Celestia was holding Bonnie and she was smirking at him. That was when he realized he was wrong. What he'd been feeling up until then was nothing compared to what he now felt.

"Kol, so you've come at last," Celestia said. "And you've brought another one of my descendants. What is with you and Bennett witches? Why do you like us so much?"

"I used to think their sanity, but now I'm not sure," Kol answered, staring at her darkly. "Let her go. This is between us."

"I don't think so," Celestia answered.

"I'm going to kill you, and trust me, I'll enjoy it," Lucy hissed, looking murderous.

Kol raised an eyebrow, he was impressed. He knew Lucy was dangerous, but he'd never seen her in action. Now he would.

"You missed Hans. Your pretty little girlfriend killed him," Celestia said, changing the subject.

Kol growled. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he wondered how he had escaped, but it wasn't the most pressing issue at the moment.

"Let her go, and I'll kill you quickly," Kol growled.

"Oooh, threats," Celestia laughed. "You were always so good at them," she said almost fondly. "Is that it then Kol? After everything, you're going to torture me? Maybe keep me alive like you did to my husband?"

"Not if you let Bonnie go," Kol said. "I don't know what's happened to you, Celestia. But this isn't you."

"I had you fooled well and truly, didn't I Kol?" she smirked. "I was never much for humanity, even when I was one."

"Very well, now let Bonnie go," Kol said in a dangerous growl he was pacing the clearing, waiting for Celestia to let down her guard so he could strike.

"Why do you love her and not me?" Celestia asked, looking pouty. "I love you, Kol. All I ever wanted was you -"

"Then why the charades?" Kol demanded, feeling the pain of losing her all over again. "I would have turned you. You know, I would have."

"I didn't choose this!" she shrieked. "The spirits, they told me this was the only way it could be."

"Sounds like the spirits screwed you," Lucy spat.

"All I wanted," Celestia repeated. "Well now you'll never have her."

Kol felt himself grow faint, he couldn't hear anything or see anything. All he could think was how he hadn't heard a heartbeat from Bonnie. Not since, he came here. Yet he'd thought she was alive, assumed she was because of how Celestia held her like a hostage.

"NO!" Kol roared.

He flashed at Celestia, but Lucy beat him to it. She reached out with her mind and with one quick spell, Celestia fell to the ground in a heap, dead. Body already rotting. Kol threw her aside and picked Bonnie up. He held her to him.

He heard two people approaching, he hadn't even known they were there. It was the hunter and the human one. Kol growled.

"This is how Celestia lured her outside?" he hissed.

"Kol," Lucy said softly, stepping between him and the boys. "You can't kill the nice hunter."

Kol stood, vampires face on and fangs bared.

"Yes, I can. I don't care. I LOST HER!" he raged.

He ran at them and hit a barrier. He growled and tossed himself at it again.

"Kol!" Lucy demanded.

"DROP THE BARRIER, LUCY!" he shouted, pacing the outskirts of it.

"Fine," Lucy said, and he could tell she rearranged the barrier so it appeared behind her instead of in front of her. "KOL!" she said, grabbing his chin and making him look at her. "When was the last time you two bloodshared?"

"WHAT?" Jeremy shouted.

"NO!" Matt roared.

"SHUT UP!" Lucy said, turning to them. Then she refocused her attention on him. "Kol, when was the last time you bloodshared?"

"Last night," he said, remembering. The pain and the grief, had wiped the memory from his mind, but Bonnie wouldn't be dead. She would wake up in transition.

"She'll be okay," Lucy said, tears in her eyes.

Kol nodded.

Lucy went to crouch down next to Bonnie. She stroked her cheek, lovingly and with a soft expression. Kol knew Lucy would have felt as much pain and rage as he did if Bonnie died.

"Wake up, little cuz, you're going to be a vampire just like your mama," Lucy whispered so quietly he barely heard her.

Kol could tell the humans hadn't heard. He leaned down and picked her up, holding her close.

"You two," he said to Matt and Jeremy. "Don't think this is over. I owe you both a painful death for getting yourselves taken hostage."

"This is your fault," Jeremy told him angrily.

"I seem to recall Kol wanting Bonnie to stay in the house," Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, baby. I know you don't want to be a vampire," Kol whispered to her, quietly enough no one else would hear his words.

 **So I am working on the second half of this story and it should be up soon. This has been kind of a wild ride for me, it's my first "completed" fic so please let me know what you thought. Lots of stuff happened in this chapter, make-up sex, Bonnie being turned, family drama etc. give me all your thoughts! I love reading them and they totally motivate me to write more because I know what you guys liked or didn't like about the chapter**

 **I'm torturing myself with TO and why is Klaus such a dick to Marcel? Like lay off Marcel, pfff.**

 **Also sidenote: there will be no Kennett babies in this fic, if you want that my fics the marriage and power will have babies eventually though power might turn out to be a trilogy.**

 **Intergalactic: the three stooges (lol), are not going to be a big part of the sequel they're just here to be pests so hope you find their sideplot kind of funny**


	37. Epilogue

Okay guys, so as you know, this fic is technically completed. So I am just posting this here to let you know I have officially started to post the sequel, it's called Blood Stains. Credit and appreciation to the amazing Xenahel for making the incredible cover. Hope you guys like the sequel as much as you did this instalment, if not more. So let me know what you think once you are done.

I am really emotional right now because writing DL has been really hard and really rewarding, I can't believe it's actually completed. I could have sworn I would never get here, but I really appreciate all of the support and patience from you all. I know for a fact this would not be complete if it wasn't for the fact that I had people waiting on it and wanting to see how it ended. So thank you so, so, so much and for not giving up on this fic in spite the deletion and at times ridiculously long waits for updates.

To the guest reviewer that is as over TO Klaus as I am, I love Marcel *swoons*. What happened to my fave TVD Klaus and if Marcel is such a son to him, why is he such a dick to him? Anyway, virtual high five for also being team Marcel.

To the guest reviewer that was excited to find this fic again: hope you like how it develops and I am sorry about the disappearing act. My account was hacked and I took everything down while I made sure I had that sorted.


End file.
